Das Schicksal des Vaters Reika Serie 3
by Cheyenne's Dream
Summary: Einige Zeit vergeht, in der nichts das Glück von Sesshomaru und Reika trüben kann, mal abgesehen von einigen Feinden die eher lästig als gefährlich sind. Doch dann hört die junge Fürstin ein boshaftes Gespräch und trifft eine verhängnisvolle Entscheidung. Auf ihrer Flucht bietet ihr ein alter Freund seine Hilfe an und bringt sich selbst dadurch in eine brenzlige Situation.
1. Hunde unter sich

Das Schicksal des Vaters ?

1. Kapitel - Hunde unter sich

Die Verbindungszeremonie zwischen Lord Sesshomaru und der Dämonenjägerin Reika lag nun schon einige Wochen zurück. Da der Fürst der westlichen Länder weiterhin in Musashi blieb, wurde Shun der junge Youkai oft als Bote zwischen dem Dorf und dem Schloss eingesetzt. Vermutlich wäre ein Falkendämon schneller gewesen aber Shun war der einzige der auch die Aufgabe bekommen sollte, hin und wieder bei einer Schneiderin südöstlich an der Küste Kleider abzuholen.  
Wobei er für seine Reisen sogar gelegentlich einen Drachen nutzen durfte. Ah-Un wäre ihm zwar lieber da er sich mit dem Drachen angefreundet hatte aber dieser mußte jederzeit dem Fürsten oder dem Erbprinzen zu Verfügung stehen. Gelegentlich konnte der junge Youkai auch in seiner wahren Gestalt der eines Hund mit schönen braunen gelockten Fell rennen.  
Kurz nachdem nun Shun in Musashi angekommen war, schickte ihn der Lord der westlichen Länder in Daikis Reich um eines der fertig gewordenen Gewänder abzuholen. Für Shun war das sein zweiter Besuch bei der Schneiderin Shaline.  
In der Nähe des Dorfes angekommen blieb er vorerst im Wald bis es dunkel wurde. Nur in einem Haus erloschen die Lichter nicht. Offenbar saß Shaline noch immer an ihrer Arbeit. Deshalb riskierte Shun dann später sich zum Haus zu schleichen.  
Er klopfte leise an. Es dauerte nicht lange bis jemand an die Tür kam und leise fragte:" Wer ist da?"  
" Shun.", mehr war nicht nötig. Sofort ging die Tür auf, eine Hand kam heraus und packte den jungen Läufer am Handgelenk. Ehe der Youkai sich versah wurde er in das Haus gezogen mit den Worten:" Bestimmt kommt gleich eine Patrouille."  
Es dauerte zwar noch einige Zeit aber tatsächlich kamen drei Soldaten durch das Dorf gelaufen, wobei die Männer eher lustlos waren. Sie liefen einfach gerade aus den Hauptweg entlang.

Vor dem Dorf spielte sich dann eine Szene ab von der die beiden jungen Wesen, Dämon und Menschenmädchen nichts mitbekamen.  
Am Ende des Weges, etwas außerhalb der letzten Häuser, stand ein Soldat der deutlich die Abzeichen eines Hauptmanns trug. Sein Alter war schwer einzuschätzen, man konnte ihn für etwa 30 Jahre halten, obwohl er bereits etwas über 200 war, mit braunen kurzen Haaren und ebenso braunen Augen. Oft hatten sie einen weichen warmen Blick, doch diesmal schauten sie finster. Der Soldat wartete mit verschränkten Armen auf die Patrouille. Sehr deutlich hatte er ihren Diensteifer mitbekommen. Nun wenn er mit ihnen fertig war würden die sich ganz bestimmt ärgern ihre Aufgabe nicht gleich ernst genommen zu haben.  
Kaum hatten die drei Soldaten das Dorf verlassen standen sie plötzlich vor ihrem Hauptmann. Sofort erwiesen sie ihm den nötigen Respekt.  
Tadashi fragte dann:" Wie viele Früchte haben die Jungs der Witwe Kumiko gerade gepflückt und wie viel Federvieh haben die Füchse erbeutet?"  
Keiner der drei Soldaten wußte wovon der Hauptmann gerade gesprochen hatte.  
" Herr wir verstehen nicht? Es was alle ruhig im Dorf."  
Tadashi schnaubte abfällig und erklärte:" Während ihr durch das Dorf gelaufen seid hat sich das alles vor eurer Nase abgespielt. Das habe ich von hier aus sehen können und ihr drei wart nur einige Shaku ( ähnlich wie Fuss) von den betreffenden Stellen entfernt. Hättet ihr eure Augen nach rechts oder links gerichtet, wäre euch das aufgefallen."  
Das stimmte. Es war vollkommen windstill und mehrere Äste des Baumes in dem die zwei Jungen sich gerade an den Früchten bedient hatten schaukelten verdächtig. Das hätte sogar einem menschlichen Soldaten der nur ein paar Shaku entfernt vorbeigelaufen war auffallen müssen. Die Fuchsfamilie wäre nicht unbedingt zu entdecken gewesen, bis auf den einen der kurz den Weg gekreuzt hatte, allerdings hatte diese eine deutliche Spur von Federn hinterlassen. Da die Patrouille heute Nacht nun schon zum zweiten mal durch das Dorf lief, konnte Tadashi nicht verstehen das es den Soldaten entgangen war. Zumal ja auch bekannt war das seit einiger Zeit mehrmals in der Woche Federvieh abhanden kam.

Nachdem Hauptmann Tadashi seine Meinung über die Nachlässigkeit der drei Soldaten geäußert hatte, teilte er ihnen auch gleich ihre Strafe mit. Für Tadashi würde es in den nächsten Tagen ein reines Vergnügen sein, mit den Männer zu trainieren. Eine Angewohnheit die er von seinem Ausbilder übernommen hatte und oft mehr Wirkung zeigte als einfache Strafen.  
Keiner der drei Soldaten freute sich darüber, zumal sie alle drei sich gleich im Schloss persönlich bei Tadashis Stellvertreter melden mußten und bekannt geben das sie bis auf weiteres wegen Nachlässigkeit vom Dienst befreit sind. Leutnant Mikioto schätzte es überhaupt nicht mitten in der Nacht geweckt zuwerden und das hieß noch eine weitere Strafe käme auf sie zu. Die Strafen des Leutnants beinhalteten kein Kampftraining, dieser hatte da etwas ganz anderes im Sinn.  
Sobald die Dunkelheit die drei Soldaten geschluckt hatte ging Tadashi selbst durch das Dorf. Erst auf dem Rückweg bemerkte er durch einen dünnen Spalt das bei Shaline noch Kerzen brannten. Er vermutete das sie noch Arbeiten auszuführen hatte. Eigentlich wollte er nicht stören, doch dann bekam er einen vertrauten Geruch in die Nase. Stirnrunzelnd blieb er stehen.

Im Innern der Hütte saß Shun mit überkreuzten Beinen auf dem Boden und beobachtete Shaline wie sie das Kleid fertig nähte. Währenddessen unterhielten sie sich leise. Sie hatten beide das Bedürfnis sich näher kennenzulernen. Als sie dann über Reika sprachen, dauerte es nicht lange bis das Gespräch auch auf die Mutter der Näherin kam. Plötzlich fing die junge Frau an zu zittern und begann zu weinen. Weil sie jedoch das Kleid nicht mit ihren Tränen benetzen wollte versuchte die junge Frau es auf dem Tisch abzulegen und stieß dabei eine Kerzen um.

Ohne zu überlegen sprang Shun zum Tisch um einerseits einen Brand zu verhindern und das Kleid vor dem heißen Bienenwachs zu bewahren. Glücklicherweise rollte die Kerze in die andere Richtung und erlosch dabei.  
Shaline schien abwesend mit ihre Gedanken zu sein und das ganze bekam sie nicht mal mit.  
Plötzlich flüstere sie:" Wie dumm von mir und schwach."  
" Ist das nicht menschlich.", fragte Shun. Noch immer stand er neben dem Tisch und deshalb sehr nah bei ihr.  
Gerade trocknete die junge Frau ihr Tränen und entgegnete:" Reika hat seit diesem Tag nie wieder geweint. Während ich mich vor Angst im Haus einschliesse hat sie zu kämpfen gelernt. Bis jetzt habe ich es nie jemanden erzählt aber ich bin an diesem Tag hinterher gelaufen und habe alles gesehen."  
In diesem Moment wurde Shun klar warum Shaline das Dorf nie verlässt und eine so große Angst vor Fremden oder Soldaten hatte. Zwar fand er es merkwürdig das sie sich ihm gegenüber so offen verhielt, machte sich aber keine Gedanken.  
Er zog sie einfach in seine Arme und versuchte ihr einen Hauch von Geborgenheit zu vermitteln. Tief in seinem Inneren entstand der Wunsch ihr zu helfen.

" Das sollten wir nicht tun.", murmelte Shaline nach einer Weile. Dann schob sie den Läufer sanft von sich weg. Er akzeptierte ihre Entscheidung. Gleich darauf beendete die Näherin ihre Arbeit und packte das Kleid ein.  
" Danke Shun, es geht mir wieder gut." erklärte die Schneiderin, da der Läufer zögerte aufzubrechen.  
Noch einmal blieb Shun an der Tür stehen und schaute die junge Frau an. Es schien ihr tatsächlich wieder besser zu gehen. Tapfer schenkte sie ihm ein Lächeln, das er schüchtern erwiderte.

Leise wie er gekommen war verliess Shun die Hütte, wobei er immer noch grübelte was da zwischen ihm und Shaline gerade passiert war. Ein Geruch irritierte ihn für einen Moment. Eine Mischung aus Mensch und seinem eigenen. Doch er nahm an das dieser noch von seiner Ankunft und der menschlichen Patrouille in der Luft hing, da es noch nicht lange her war als sie hier vorüber kam. Weit und breit konnte er niemanden entdecken, deshalb huschte er im Schatten des Hauses zur Ecke. Zwar hatte er vor sich erst umzusehen bevor er über die freie Fläche ging, doch dazu bekam er keine Gelegenheit. Blitzschnell hatte jemand ihn von der Seite gepackt und drängte den jungen Läufer gegen die Hauswand. Gleichzeitig spürte der Youkai ein scharfes Messer an der Kehle. Das hätte ihn normalerweise nicht daran gehindert sich zu Wehr zusetzten. Doch die nächsten Worte machten im deutlich klar wer sein Angreifer war.  
" Versuch es erst gar nicht. Wir wollen doch nicht das deine Mutter ihren Lieblingssohn verliert." flüsterte eine Stimme. Mit diesen Worten wurde das Messer noch stärker gegen seine Kehle gedrückt und Shun konnte sein eigenes Bluts spüren das den Hals hinunter rann. Deshalb wehrte er sich nicht, da er auch den Geruch und die Stimme erkannt hatte.  
" Tadashi."  
" Was tust du hier Shun?", fragte der Hauptmann ohne jedoch die Klinge zu entfernen.  
Der Läufer fluchte innerlich. Dennoch erwiderte er:" Befehle befolgen, dazu zählt auch nicht über den Auftrag reden."  
" Auch ich habe meine Befehle. Besser du nennst mir einen guten Grund.", entgegnete Tadashi. Der Hauptmann mußte nicht erklären was damit gemeint war. Fürst Daiki war sicher nicht begeistert das Dämonen sich in die Häuser seiner Untergebenen schlichen.  
" Mein Auftrag lautet ein Paket für Lady Reika abzuholen.", erklärte er dann.  
Jetzt wurde das Messer weggenommen und Tadashi trat einen Schritt zurück.  
" Lady Reika?", das überrascht Tadashi dann doch. Der Soldat wußte zwar das sie jetzt in Musashi bei dem Erbprinzen Inuyasha lebte. Aber das ein Youkai einfache Botengänge für eine Dämonenjägerin erledigen sollte, verwunderte ihn.  
Dann erinnerte sich der Soldat aber an den Geruch den er vor wenigen Wochen in Shalines Haus entdeckt hatte. Ob das dieser Hanyou gewesen war. Man hatte ja Gerüchte über dessen Gefährtin gehört, sie sollte früher auch merkwürdige Kleidung getragen haben. Solange niemand zu schaden kam interessierte es Tadashi eigentlich nicht.  
Eines mußte er jedoch noch klar stellen:" Shaline steht unter meinem persönlichen Schutz. Also lass die Finger von ihr."  
" Dafür ist es zuspät.", als er aber den grimmigen Blick des Hauptmann sah, beeilte er sich zu versichern:" Es ist nichts passiert, sie lag einfach nur in meinen Armen und hat geweint."  
Bei den nächsten Worten des Hauptmanns fand man keinerlei Freundlichkeit." Dann hoffe ich wirklich für dich das dieses Mädchen noch Jungfrau und ohne Kratzer ist."  
" Das was ihrer Mutter widerfahren ist wünsche ich keinem Lebewesen. Stellst du mich etwa mit diesen erbärmlichen Menschen auf eine Stufe. Überzeuge dich doch selbst das es ihr gut geht.", knurrte Shun nun den Hauptmann an.  
" Das werde ich.", knurrte der Andere zurück und diesmal funkelte auch seine Augen böse.  
Bevor der Läufer etwas erwidern konnte hörte man in größerer Entfernung Schritte. Deshalb riet Tadashi: " Verschwinde bevor die Patrouille hier ist und das nächste mal lass dich nicht wieder erwischen."  
Noch einen letzten Blick warf Shun auf den Hauptmann, bevor er dann um die Ecke verschwand.  
Er sollte sich beeilen das Paket in Musashi abzuliefern und es war wohl besser das er Lord Sesshomaru warnte. Besser sein Herr wußte das Fürst Daiki jetzt öfters seine Wachen in den Dörfern patrouillieren lässt.

Kaum war Shun verschwunden und die sehr aufmerksame Patrouille am Haus vorbei auf dem Rückweg ins Schloss, öffnete sich leise die Tür. Shaline kam heraus und setzte sich auf die Stufen ihrer Hütte.  
" Danke das du ihn nicht verraten hast.", begann sie nach einer Weile. Der Hauptmann setzte sich neben die junge Frau und betrachtete sie im Mondlicht. In den letzten Monaten waren sie gute Freunde geworden. Seine Verlobte Sayuri die als Dienerin im Schloss arbeitete, half oft bei den Näharbeiten und schon aus diesem Grund war er viel im Dorf gewesen. Es war ihm wichtig beide Frauen beschützt zu wissen. Außerdem hatte er er unbedingt herausfinden wollen wer dieser geheimnisvolle Kunde war. Doch der Soldat hatte nichts ausser diesen Geruch. Entweder war es reiner Zufall das sich dieser Fremde immer dann Shaline näherte wenn Tadashi im Schloss war oder dieser beobachtete das Dorf und passte den richtigen Zeitpunkt ab. Als dann vorhin ein anderer ihm diesmal sehr vertrauter Geruch in der Luft lag, beschloss sich der Hauptmann auf die Lauer zulegen. Mit Erfolg.

Tadashi zuckt mit der Schulter und entgegnete:" Es war nicht meine Absicht ihn an der Ausführung seiner Befehle zu hindern. Er verdiente nur eine kleine Warnung. Die Patrouille hätte ihn gleich getötet, so ist er das nächste mal vorsichtiger."  
Aus einem dringenden Bedürfnis heraus erklärte Shaline:" Es tut mir leid es war meine Schuld. Das Kleid war noch nicht ganz fertig und so hat er sich niedergesetzt. Während ich die letzte Naht gezogen habe, unterhielten wir uns über unsere Familien. Dann habe ich mich wieder an meine Mutter erinnert und mußte weinen. Shun hat mich in die Arme genommen und getröstet. Ich glaube er hat mich verstanden. Seit Reika fort ist habe ich niemanden mehr. Manchmal bedauere ich sie nicht begleitet zu haben."  
" Du kannst doch jederzeit nach Musashi gehen. Wenn du möchtest werde ich dich auf der Reise begleiten.", bot der Hauptmann an.  
Nach einer Weile des Nachdenken entgegnete sie dann:" Vorerst nicht. Eines Tages komme ich auf den Angebot bestimmt zurück."

Tadashi hatte schon immer weniger Schlaf gebraucht als die meisten Menschen und die junge Frau war auch noch nicht müde. So saßen sie weiterhin still beieinander. Bis dann irgendwann Shaline wieder zu sprechen begann:" Weißt du was mich wundert. Bis jetzt habe ich Dämonen immer für etwas angsteinflössendes gehalten. Aber seit ich mich heute Nacht mit Shun unterhalten habe, sehe ich sie mit anderen Augen. Es sind aber nicht alle so freundlich oder?"  
" Nein, es gibt nur wenige Dämonen die freundlich zu Menschen sind. Es ist umgekehrt genauso. Sehr viele Menschen hassen Dämonen. Es war schon immer so, was man nicht kennt verachtet man.", erklärte Tadashi.  
" Liegt das daran das Shun menschliche Verwandte hat. Obwohl er mir erzählt hat das er seinen älteren Bruder nie kennengelernt hat und sein Neffe ihn verachtet, hasst er die Menschen nicht."  
Gerade als Shaline das erzählte, fragte sich der Hauptmann ob er den jungen Youkai eigentlich kannte.  
Deshalb fragte er neugierig: " Hat er dir noch mehr erzählt."  
" Das hat er. ," begann Shaline, doch dann hörte sie auf und sah den Hauptmann nur an.  
Dieser verstand ihr zögern. " Alles was du mir erzählst werde ich für mich behalten. Ich kenne Shun schon ein paar Jahre aber auch ich würde ihn gern besser verstehen.", was er in diesem Moment zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung sogar ehrlich meinte.  
" Shuns Neffe ist ein Mensch trotzdem verehrt er ihn. Er ist stolz darauf das dieser bereits Hauptmann ist. Ich hatte das Gefühl das er ihm nacheifern will. Deshalb schmerzt es ihn auch so das dieser ihn so herablassend behandelt. Seine Mutter scheint zwar ihren älteren Sohn oft zubesuchen aber nie mit Shun darüber zusprechen. Er weiß ja nicht einmal wo sein Bruder wohnt. Als er noch jünger war wollte er seiner Mutter heimlich folgen, sie hat es aber mitbekommen und ist sehr wütend geworden. Er hat großen Respekt vor ihr und sich deshalb ihrem Willen gebeugt."  
Bis jetzt hatte Tadashi davon keine Ahnung gehabt, das war neu für ihn. Er hatte immer geglaubt das Shun nichts mit seinem Bruder zutun haben wollte aber wenn Nanami ihn absichtlich fernhielt, müßte er dann nicht auf seine eigene Großmutter wütend sein. Irgendwie schämte er sich jetzt auch zwecks seinem Verhalten zu dem jungen Youkai. Sie waren sich zwar gelegentlich begegnet aber sprachen nur selten miteinander. Das gleiche Blut floss in ihnen und er hatte nur Verachtung für seinen Onkel übrig gehabt. Das beste war wohl das er mal ein Gespräch mit seinem Vater führte am besten in den nächsten Tagen. Hoffentlich konnte ihm dieser genaueres sagen.

" Du magst ihn wohl.", fragte Tadashi später. Er hoffte das sich sein Verdacht nicht bestätigte, denn in Shalines Worten konnte man schon etwas Schwärmerei heraus hören.  
" Ja, er ist anderes als die Soldaten, er ist wie du.", gestand Shaline dann. Als sie das sagte und dabei Tadashi anblickte fiel ihr auf das der Hauptmann die gleichen sanften braunen Augen hatte wie Shun.  
" Es kommt nichts Gutes dabei heraus wenn sich ein Mensch und ein Youkai ineinander verlieben." Eigentlich sollte es eine Warnung sein aber es klang fade. Die Existenz seines Vaters war ganz sicher nichts schlechtes. Tadashi konnte sich glücklich schätzen ihn zu haben.  
Die junge Schneiderin seufzte und stimmte zu. " Leider ist das so, jeder hier kennt die Geschichte von der Prinzessin die sich in einen Dämon verliebte."  
Da er dazu schwieg fuhr sie fort:" Shun ist wirklich nett aber ich werde ganz sicher nichts tun um ihn zu ermutigen oder in Gefahr zu bringen, schon allein wegen Fürst Daiki."  
" Das wäre wohl für alle das beste.", stimmte Tadashi zu.  
Shaline sah ihn verwundert an, dann richtete sie erneut das Wort an ihn:" Darf ich dich etwas fragen?"  
Da der Hauptmann nickte:" Woher kennst du Shun. Ihr beide wart sehr vertraut miteinander."  
Tadashi antwortete nicht gleich auf die Frage. In ihm reifte gerade ein Entschluß. Er hatte vor seinen größten Fehler zu korrigieren.  
" In den nächsten Tagen werde ich nicht da sein aber Leutnant Mikioto wird ein Auge auf dich haben. Du kannst ihm ebenso vertrauen wie mir."  
Er war sich sicher das die Näherin dadurch beruhigt war. Dann stand er auf und erklärte noch:" Du hast mir heute Nacht einen großen Gefallen getan. Gerade habe ich erkannt wie dumm ich war. Shaline ich bin mir sicher das du es niemanden erzählst. Shun ist mein Onkel."  
Jetzt wurde ihr auch die Ähnlichkeit klar und warum sie sich in Shuns Nähe ebenso sicher gefühlt hatte wie bei dem Hauptmann.  
" Dann willst du mit ihm reden?", schlußfolgerte die junge Frau richtig.  
Nun lächelte Tadashi:" Das werde ich."  
Nachdem sie sich voneinander verabschiedet hatten und Shaline im Haus verschwunden war, ging der Hauptmann zurück zum Schloss. Fürst Daiki würde ihm einen kurzen Urlaub nicht verwehren. Allerdings dauerte seine Abreise noch mehr als eine Woche.

Während Tadashi eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte war Shun nach Musashi geeilte und reiste dann kurz darauf zusammen mit Lord Sesshomaru in den Westen.  
Im Schloss kümmerte sich der junge Läufer um seine beiden treuen Hunde. Die Hündin Yakira hatte vier süße Welpen geworfen. Zwei davon würde Lord Sesshomaru erhalten und sie mit nach Musashi nehmen. In Gedanken saß Shun auch noch viel später neben den Welpen im Stroh. Während er Yakira sanft streichelte ging ihm Shalines Kindheitserlebnis durch den Kopf und dann mußte er auch immer wieder an die Worte von Tadashi denken. Kurz vorher hatte Shun der jungen Frau noch erzählt wie sehr er seinen älteren Neffen bewunderte und dann als ihm Tadashi gegenüber stand, war wieder deutlich die Verachtung zu spüren gewesen. Er wünschte sich nur dessen Anerkennung.

Nanami die oberste Leibwächterin der Fürstin hatte von der Rückkehr ihres Sohnes gehört. Da er aber nicht wie üblich sie aufgesucht hatte, ging sie den jungen Youkai suchen. Sie fand ihn in Gedanken versunken bei den Hunden.  
Der Instinkt einer Mutter sagte ihr sofort das etwas vorgefallen sein mußte und so fragte sie auch danach. Nach einer Weile erzählte Shun das er von einem Soldaten überrumpelt worden war. Den Rest verschwieg er aber. Leider hatte er nicht mit der Reaktion seiner Mutter gerechnet.  
Nach dem Gespräch suchte Nanami General Naoki auf und hatte eine Bitte an den Soldaten.  
Nachdenklich sah Naoki die Leibwächterin an. Bis heute hatte Nanami die Entscheidung ob er weiterhin als Bote arbeiten wollte oder sich in ferner Zukunft einer Ausbildung zum Soldaten unterzog ihrem Sohn überlassen. Deshalb kam die Bitte der Youkai, den jungen Läufer auszubilden ein wenig plötzlich. Der General kannte die Leibwächterin schon seit dem Tag als Yumi das erst mal hierher ins westliche Schloß gekommen war. Da steckte vermutlich mehr dahinter. Erst einmal wollte er aber in Ruhe mit Shun sprechen, bevor er eine Entscheidung traf. Obwohl Naoki heute Abend eine Verabredung mit einem Gast hatte, bat er Nanami:" Schicke deinen Sohn sofort in die Arena, ich werde sehen was ich tun kann."

Der junge Läufer war gleich in die Arena gegangen und wartete nun nervös auf den General. Obwohl er selbst schon öfters mit jungen Kriegern den Schwertkampf trainiert hatte, war er noch nie vom General persönlich hierher bestellt wurden. Als seine Mutter ihm das mitgeteilt hatte, schaute sie ihren Sohn dabei merkwürdig an. Den Blick hatte Shun eigentlich noch nie bei Nanami gesehen.  
Kurz darauf betrat Naoki die Arena. Sehr zu Shuns Überraschung trug er weder Kampfkleidung noch Waffen. Seine Haare waren wenn man mal von den vorderen ab sah offen. Im Gegenteil er hatte einen seiner edleren Kimonos an, was bedeutete das er den Abend in Gesellschaft einiger Gäste verbringen wollte.  
Daraufhin wurde der Bote ruhiger. Also wollte der General nur ungestört mit ihm sprechen. Es war nicht das erste mal das Naoki Unterhaltungen mitten in der Arena führte, selbst Einsatzbesprechungen hatte er schon auf diese Art abgehalten. Aufgrund der Größe der Arena war es möglich sich mit jemanden zu unterhalten ohne das jemand mithörte, da man jeden Lauscher bereits sehen konnte bevor dieser das erste Wort verstehen konnte.  
Kaum war er bei dem jungen Läufer angekommen begann der General:" Deine Mutter war gerade bei mir. Sie möchte das ich deine Kampfausbildung übernehme. Sie bat mich auch dich hart zu trainieren. Hast du einen Fehler begangen. Oder was ist sonst der Grund."  
Beschämt gestand er nun: " Bei meinem letzten Auftrag wurde ich von einem Menschen entdeckt und habe mich nicht zur Wehr gesetzt. Jetzt hält meine Mutter mich für schwach. "  
" Hauptmann Tadashi." schlußfolgerte Naoki sofort. Bei jeden Menschen hätte Shun anders gehandelt. Er erkannte aber auch wo das Problem lag. Nicht im Können sondern in der Familie.  
Tadashi war zwar zu dreiviertel ein Mensch verfügte aber über mehr Kräfte und hatte einige Fähigkeiten seiner Familie geerbt. Außerdem hatte er bereits seine Kampfausbildung abgeschlossen und trainierte zusätzlich fast jeden Tag wenn es ihm seine Zeit ermöglichte. Shun hingegen war einige Jahre jünger und stand erst am Anfang. Dessen derzeitige Fertigkeiten umfassten andere Dinge. Shun konnte gut mit Hunden umgehen und bildete sie selbst aus. Er war nicht nur der schnellste Läufer im westlichen Reich, sondern auch sehr Fähig im Spuren suchen und hatte einen wohl am besten ausgeprägten Spürsinn. Der einzige der Shun vielleicht als Läufer schlagen konnte wäre Kouga der junge Anführer des Wolfsrudel.  
" Schämst du dich das Tadashi dich überwältigt hat oder weil es nur ein Mensch war.", fragte Naoki. Er mußte herausfinden ob der junge Youkai seiner Mutter vielleicht etwas verschwiegen hatte.  
Shun schüttelte nur den Kopf. Deshalb begann der Daiyoukai zufragen.  
" Hältst du dich für einen stolzen Youkai."  
" Nein.", lautet die erste Antwort  
" Verabscheust du Hanyous oder Menschen."  
Auch wenn Shun die Fragen merkwürdig fand, antwortete er ehrlich. " Nein Herr."  
" Was ist dann dein Problem?"  
Diesmal schwieg Shun. Er konnte dem General nicht erzählen wie sehr er betroffen war von Tadashi als Lieblingssohn seiner Mutter betitelt zuwerden. Besonders die Verachtung in dessen Stimme hatte ihn geschmerzt. Er hatte sich nie für etwas besseres gehalten. Er war zwar ein Youkai, respektierte aber die Stärken und Schwächen Tadashi ebenso.  
" Wenn ich dir helfen soll, dann mußt du mir alles erzählen. ", bat der General diesmal war seine Stimme sanft, beinahe väterlich.  
Vermutlich war das der Grund warum der junge Läufer der Bitte nachkam. Als er geendet hatte konnte man auf dem Gesicht von Naoki einen nachdenklichen Zug bemerken.  
" Weist du wer Tadashi ausgebildet hat.", stellte der General die nächste Frage.  
" Ich nehme an sein Vater.", in diesem Punkt konnte er nur Vermutungen anstellen.  
" Dann weißt du nichts über Ryoto?"  
" Sie spricht nie über ihn.", erklärte Shun dann, seine Mutter meinend.  
Jetzt erkannte Naoki das Problem lag nicht an den Söhnen sondern an der Mutter.  
" Dann bist du ihm auch nie begegnet."  
" Nein, ich kenne nur Tadashi.", antwortet Shun ehrlich.  
Nach dieser Aussage fragte sich der General ob dem jungen Boten überhaupt das Schicksal seines älteren Bruders bekannt war. Er hätte ihn danach fragen können oder es ihm erzählen, doch dann hatte er eine bessere Lösung.  
" Dann wirst du deinen Bruder aufsuchen. Eher fange ich nicht mit deinem Kampftraining an. Tadashi wurde von mir ausgebildet und wie du weißt beende ich erst den Unterricht wenn ich zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis bin."  
Weitere Erklärungen brauchte Naoki nicht abzugeben. Auch wenn Shun noch sehr jung war, und bis heute noch nicht persönlich von General Naoki trainiert wurde, wußte er wie hart die Ausbildung war. Diese Soldaten, die in den Genuß gekommen waren Naokis Ausbildung durchlaufen zu haben, zählten nicht umsonst zu den besten.  
Kurz darauf hatte der General dem jungen Youkai erklärt wie er die Hütte seines Bruders finden konnte. Für Shun würde das keine Probleme bereiten, selbst wenn die Beschreibung ungenau wäre. Da er sofort aufbrechen sollte, zögerte er auch nicht. Er holte sich nur etwas Verpflegung und nahm auf dieser Reise den männlichen Hund Ayo mit. Eigentlich hatte sich Shun von seiner Mutter verabschieden wollen, doch Naoki hat ihn gebeten sich bei der Leibwächterin nicht blicken zu lassen.

Kaum war Shun fort, als Naoki eine Ablösung für Nanami zur Fürstin schickte und die Leibwächterin zu sich in die Arena befahl.  
Kurz darauf kam diese und war erstaunt ihren Sohn nicht anzutreffen. Auf ihre Nachfrage erklärte der General:" Shun bekam einen speziellen Auftrag von mir."  
" Und seine Ausbildung?", fragte sie dann. Sie konnte ihren Sohn zwar selbst unterrichten aber sie wollte für ihn nur den besten Lehrmeister.  
" Sobald dein Sohn zurück ist, werde ich mit dem Unterricht beginnen. Ich werde aber Shun nicht zum Soldaten ausbilden, wenn er das ablehnt. Solange es nicht andere Befehle von Lord Sesshomarus gibt kann er jeden Tag in die Arena kommen. Bis dahin werde ich auch dir ein paar Stunden geben."  
Diesmal war Nanami erstaunt." Mir?"  
Sofort erklärte Naoki:" Du scheinst vergessen zu haben wie es ist einem überlegeneren Gegner gegenüber zustehen. Shun ist fast noch ein Kind, deshalb verstehe ich nicht weshalb du denkst er sei schwach."  
" Jeder Youkai sollte einen Menschen überlegen sein.", erwiderte sie ohne zu zögern.  
Damit hatte sie zwar nicht unrecht aber es zeigte dem General deutlich das Nanami Menschen unterschätzte. Man mußte nicht nur seine eigenen Stärken und Schwächen kennen, sondern auch die anderer Wesen einschätzen können. Offenbar eine Fähigkeit die Nanami verlernt hatte. Oder nahm sie einfach nur an das jeder Mensch schwach war. Dann hätte die Leibwächterin ganz sicher eine gewaltige Überraschung erlebt wenn sie jemals auf die sieben legendären Krieger getroffen wäre. Dennoch sollte sie aber die Fähigkeiten ihres Enkel kennen. In seinen nächsten Worten teilte Naoki der Youkai mit:" Ich kann dir mindestens die Namen von 10 ausgebildeten Kriegern nennen die Tadashi mit Leichtigkeit in den Sand wirft. Nennst du die auch schwach. Shun ist ein Läufer, kein Soldat."  
Diesmal sah man Verblüffung auf dem Gesicht der Leibwächterin: " Tadashi, mein Enkel? Das hat Shun vergessen zu erwähnen."  
" Der Apfel fällt nicht weit vom Stamm, du hast dem Jungen auch eine Menge verschwiegen." Da Nanami nicht antwortete fuhr der General fort:" Bist du stolz auf deine Söhne?"  
" Ja. Herr.", antwortete sie, wobei sie sich im stillen fragte worauf das ganze hinaus ging. Langsam bekam sie den Eindruck irgend etwas falsch gemacht zu haben. Es war ihr doch nur wichtig das Shun seine Ausbildung bekommt.  
" Sie wissen das auch.", fragte der General einfach weiter, obwohl er Nanamis nachdenkliche Mine mitbekommen hatte.  
" Ja ich habe es ihnen mehr als einmal gesagt."  
" Vermutlich hast du ihnen aber nicht gesagt das du auch auf den Bruder stolz bist. Wie ich heute erfahren habe kennt Shun nicht einmal seinen älteren Bruder. Kein Wunder das dein Enkel glaubt du würdest den Jüngeren bevorzugen."  
Beschämt blickte Nanami zu Boden. Wie konnte sie Naoki erklären das sie immer Angst hatte das Shun seinen älteren Bruder verabscheuen könnte, weil er nur ein Hanyou und ein Krüppel war. Schämte sie sich so für ihren Ältesten oder wollte sie ihn nur schützen vor der Verachtung des Jüngeren.  
Im nächsten Moment stand Naoki hinter ihr und hatte seinen Arm um ihre Kehle gelegt, die Spitzen seiner Klauen gefährlich an ihrem Hals. Die Leibwächterin blieb ruhig und versucht keinen Muskel zu bewegen. Gleichzeitig gingen ihr mehrere Dinge durch den Kopf. Sie hatte nicht mit einem Angriff von Seiten des General gerechnet, vermutlich weil sie zu sehr in Gedanken gewesen war und somit abgelenkt. Jeden Angriff eines Feindes hätte sie sofort unterbunden. Im Moment wußte sie jedoch nicht was Naoki bezweckte. Sie kannte dessen Fähigkeiten und schätzte ihre Optionen ab. Außerdem überlegte die Leibwächterin welche Reaktion der General wohl von ihr erwartete. Gerade als sie Handeln wollte, wurde ihr die Entscheidung abgenommen.  
Da fragte Naoki schon:" Du setzt dich nicht zu wehr? Weil du mich kennst? Oder erwartest du eine Erklärung meiner Reaktion?"  
" Beides.", gab Nanami dann zu.  
Naoki liess die Dämonin wieder los und erklärte sofort was er mit seiner Demonstration bezweckt hatte: " Jetzt versetze dich in Shuns Lage. Dein Sohn ist kein Dummkopf. Wenn er ernsthaft in Gefahr gewesen wäre hätte er sich zu Wehr gesetzt, so wie du eben. Außerdem weiß er das bei ihm eine Verletzung sofort heilen würde, sollte er aber Tadashi eine Wunde zufügen könnte es schlimmer sein. Er hat nicht die extremen Selbstheilungskräfte wie wir. Wenn ich Shun richtig einschätze liegt es nicht in seiner Absicht Tadashi zu verletzen."  
" Sobald Shun zurück ist, werde ich mich bei ihm entschuldigen.", erklärte Nanami.  
" Tu, das, rede mit ihm über seinen Bruder und deine Beweggründe.", riet Naoki dann noch und fügte an: " Dennoch möchte ich das wir beide in den nächsten Tagen trainieren. Sehe es als Übung an, nicht als Strafe. Du kannst dich vielleicht verbessern und ich bekomme einen interessanten Gegner. Es gibt leider nur wenige fast gleichwertige Krieger. Deshalb wird die Abwechslung mir ganz gut tun."  
Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sich der Soldat und ging zum Ausgang.

In diesen Moment erkannte Nanami das es ein Kompliment gewesen war. Obwohl sie eine Daiyoukai war und sie sich sehr lange kennen hatte der General noch nie mit ihr einen Übungskampf bestritten. Jetzt wußte Nanami das auch Naoki hin und wieder eine Herausforderung suchte.  
Kaum war der General aus der Arena verschwunden setzte sich Nanami auf eine der grob behauenen steinerne Bänke die am Rande der Arena als Sitzplätze diente. Sie versuchte sich gerade im klaren zu werden was sie als Mutter falsch gemacht haben könnte. Es war keine Lüge das sie auf beide Söhne und ihrem Enkel stolz war. Als sie damals vor mehr als 400 Jahren nach einem Kampf von Ryotos Vater im Wald gefunden wurde, hatte dieser sie versorgt. Sie blieb dann länger als beabsichtigt und irgendwie kamen sie sich dann näher. Nanami hatte nie die Absicht den Menschen wiederzusehen aber sie konnte ihn nicht vergessen. Als sie dann von einem Überfall hörte der auf das Dorf von Ryotos Vater verübt wurde, hatte sie ihren Fürsten um Urlaub gebeten.  
Sehr zu ihrer Verwunderung hatte Inu no Taisho sie damals begleitet. Überfälle fremder Dämonen wollte er in Zukunft in seinem Gebiet unterbinden. Deshalb bekam ihr Herr auch die Gefühle mit die sie für den Menschen hegte. Die Leibwächterin hatte nie damit gerechnet das ihr Fürst so eine Verbindung akzeptierte. Inu no Taisho hatte ihr aber auch klar gemacht welche Konsequenzen daraus entstehen konnten. Dennoch war sie das Risiko eingegangen und hatte es nie bereut auch wenn ihr Glück nur von kurzer Dauer gewesen war. Sie hatte ja ihren Sohn Ryoto. Aufgrund ihrer hohen Stellung im Schloss, den immerhin war sie Rangmässig das zwei höchste weibliche Wesen nach Fürstin Yumi, gab es viele Bewerber um ihre Hand. Erst viele Jahre später entschloss sie sich einen neuen Gefährten zu nehmen. Da er ein Youkai war hoffte sie auf eine lange Zeit mit ihm. Obwohl er kein Krieger war, sondern nur ein Bote fiel ihre Wahl auf ihn. Ihr Gefährte akzeptierte auch ihren Sohn und war niemand der aus ihrer Stellung zur Fürstin Vorteile ziehen wollte. Doch dann wurde er getötet während des Krieges gegen die Pantherdämonen. Zu einer Zeit in dem Shun seinen Vater am meisten gebraucht hätte.  
Jetzt genau in diesem Moment wurde Nanami bewußt wie wichtig es gewesen wäre wenn Shun zwar keinen Vater aber einen älteren Bruder gehabt hätte. Vielleicht war es auch noch nicht zu spät.

Indessen kam Naoki an der großen Treppe an. Es überrascht ihn nicht das Sesshomaru bereits am Eingang auf ihn gewartet hatte. Sein fehlen war bestimmt bemerkt wurden.  
" Schwierigkeiten verehrter Onkel", fragte er jüngere Daiyoukai sogleich weil er den besorgten Blick des Generals bemerkte.  
Dieser blieb stehen und sah hinüber zur Arena.  
" Ich habe Shun ein paar Tage freigegeben. Er hat einige persönliche Dinge zu klären."  
" Wie ich hörte hast du auch Nanami von ihrer Aufgabe abgezogen.", Sesshomaru hatte bis jetzt noch nie erlebt das Naoki die Leibwächterin von ihrer Arbeit entbunden hatte.  
" Sie nimmt ein paar Tage Kampftraining bei mir.", erklärte der General, ohne auf die genaueren Gründe einzugehen.  
" Probleme?", schlußfolgerte der Lord sofort richtig. Shun und Nanami, da konnte es nur einen Zusammenhang geben.  
" In der Familie, Zwischen Youkai, Hanyou und Mensch."  
" Es ist immer schwierig. In diesem Fall wohl noch extremer. Vermutlich kein Vergleich zu dem Verhältnis was ich mit meinem verehrten Bruder lange Zeit hatte.", bemerkte der jüngere Daiyoukai.  
" Nicht immer ist das aufeinander klirren von Schwerter die Ursache auch Worte und Gesten können verletzen. In diesem Fall ist es nicht der Mensch oder Hanyou, sondern der Youkai der darunter leidet."  
" Da du das Problem erkannt hast, wirst du sicher auch wie immer eine Lösung finden mit der alle Seiten zufrieden sind.", wieder einmal bemerkte Sesshomaru wie gut Naoki alles meisterte. Er wäre bestimmt ein ebenso guter Herrscher der westlichen Ländereien geworden wie Inu no Taisho es gewesen war. Deshalb schenkte Sesshomaru auch seinem Onkel so viel Vertrauen. Vermutlich lag es in der Familie oder Naoki hatte bei seinem älteren Bruder eine Menge in dieser Beziehung gelernt. Vieles brachte wohl erst das Alter mit sich. Wer wußte schon ob sein Vater in jungen Jahren nicht auch Fehler begangen hatte. Sesshomaru versteckte es zwar sehr gut aber in vielen Dingen war er unsicher was die Führung der Ländereien anging. Ihm fehlte einfach bis jetzt die Erfahrung. Auch wenn der Lord es seinem Onkel nicht sagte, so nahm er sich vor diesen zu beobachten. Bestimmt konnte auch er manches von dem älteren Daiyoukai lernen. Anderseits war er sich sicher das er Naoki und seine Mutter immer um Rat fragen konnte.

Dieser bekam von den Gedanken seines Neffen nicht mit als er ihm antwortete: " Ein einfaches Gespräch zwischen allen Beteiligten ist schon lange von Nöten. Nach Shuns Rückkehr kann ich dir dann genaueres sagen.", dann wechselte er jedoch das Thema.  
" Ich hoffe Lord Yamato nimmt es mir nicht allzu übel das ich ihn habe warten lassen?", fragte dann Naoki.  
" Die Anwesenheit meiner verehrten Mutter hat ihn wohl entschädigt. Ich glaube er hat vergessen das ihr überhaupt verabredet wart.", beschwichtigte Sesshomaru den älteren Youkai.  
In dem Moment hatte es Naoki ziemlich eilig. Der Lord war nicht nur sehr gutaussehend, sondern auch redegewandt und konnte der Fürstin schmeicheln. Es wäre nicht das erstmal das Yumi mit ihm flirtete, wobei Naoki den leisen Verdacht hatte das sie es absichtlich tat. Besser er war dabei, nicht das es dem Lord in den Sinn kam das er sich allzu viel bei Yumi herausnahm. Seit dem Vorfall mit Callmaru war Naoki sehr misstrauisch was männliche Youkai betraf. Er handelte weniger aus Eifersucht sondern vielmehr aus Beschützerinstinkt.  
Den finsteren Ausdruck seines Onkel, dessen plötzlich Eile gaben Sesshomaru zu denken. Ihm waren durchaus Yamatos vorlieben für ältere weibliche Youkais bekannt. Dem Fürst war es auch nicht entgangen das seine Mutter gern mit dem Lord flirtete, weil sie es amüsant fand. Ob Naoki vielleicht Gefühle für Yumi hatte. Bis jetzt war Sesshomaru nie etwas aufgefallen. Er wußte aber auch das sein Onkel nie zeigen würde ob es da Interesse von seiner Seite her gab.  
Kurz darauf war auch der Fürst im kleinen Saloon angekommen und stellte zu seinem Erstaunen fest das seine Mutter diesmal nicht flirtete, sondern sich ernsthaft über Politik und Menschen unterhielt.

Nur wenige Tage später kam Shun zurück. Sehr zu seiner Überraschung hatte er bei seinem Bruder auch den Neffen getroffen. Sehr lange hatte sie sich unterhalten und konnten nun sämtliche Missverständnisse zwischen ihnen ausräumen.  
Das alles berichtete er seiner erstaunten Mutter, die gleichzeitig erkannte wie dumm sie doch gewesen war. Ihr unnötige Vorsicht hatte nur Leid verursacht. Sie sprach dann auch von ihren Ängsten. Jetzt wo Shun alle Seiten kannte, konnte er es keinem Übel nehmen. Darum erklärte er seiner Mutter das er allen verzeiht hatte.  
Nur wenig später fing Nanami an: "Jetzt solltest du mich entschuldigen General Naoki erwartet mich in der Arena."  
" Dich Mutter.", entfuhr es Shun überrascht.  
Ein leichtes Schmunzeln im Ausdruck erklärte dann die Leibwächterin:" Selbst eine so alte Youkai wie ich braucht hin und wieder mal eine Auffrischung. Mit Naoki zu üben ist eine echte Herausforderung."  
Mit einem Lächeln stimmte ihr Sohn zu:" Das glaube ich dir gern."  
Gerade als sie gehen wollte fiel der Leibwächterin ein, das Lord Sesshomaru eine Anweisung gegeben hatte. Im Moment waren alle Boten unterwegs und so sollte derjenige der zu erst wieder eintraf, gleich den neuen Auftrag ausführen. Einige Briefe waren in andere Reiche zu befördern. Deshalb riet sie dem Läufer: " Jetzt solltest du dich ebenfalls beeilen. Lord Sesshomaru hat mehrere Aufträge für dich. Er gibt dir sogar einen der schnelleren Drachen mit."  
Eigentlich hatte sich Shun auf einige Tage im Schloss gefreut, die er besonders zusammen mit seine Hunden und den vier Welpen verbringen wollte. Anderseits war er gern unterwegs, konnte dadurch viel vom Land sehen und neue Wesen kennenlernen.  
So seufzte er leise und fragte dann:" Und mein Kampftraining."  
" Das wird schon nicht zu kurz kommen. In meine Augen bist du nicht schwach, ich will einfach nur verhindern das auch noch mein zweiter Sohn durch die Menschen zum Krüppel wird. Immerhin habe ich nur zwei Lieblingssöhne.", bei diesen Worten sah Nanami ihren Sohn mit einem sanften Blick an. Im Stillen wünschte sie sich das Shun sich niemals ändern würde. Wie viele Youkais wurden später arrogant, überheblich und kaltherzig. Sie hoffte das bei ihrem Sohn nicht die Gefahr bestand. Er hatte einerseits viele ihrer Fähigkeiten geerbt, die sie zwar als Leibwächterin nicht nutzte, war aber auch seinem Vater im Charakter ähnlich.  
Als Nanami dann später in der Arena auf den General traf und von Shuns Rückkehr berichtet hatte, erzählte sie im Anschluß, das sie in Zukunft mehr vertrauen zu ihren Söhnen, sowie ihren Enkel haben würde. Daraufhin hatte General Naoki nur zufrieden gelächelt.


	2. Tod und Leben

2. Kapitel Tod und Leben

Keshan der Goldkatzendämon war nach seiner Rückkehr in die Berge bei der kleinen Höhle geblieben in der er vorher mit seiner Familie gelebt hat. Seit er die verkrusteten Blutflecke auf den Felsen gefunden hatte glaubte er das seine Tochter Miju nicht mehr am Leben war. Was aus FaiMao geworden war blieb ein Rätsel. Er hatte keinerlei Hinweise finden können. Etwas entfernt in der Nähe der Lichtung wo der Bach in den Weiher mündete gab es zwar noch andere Spuren. Überreste eines großen Dämons und zerfetzte menschliche Kleidung, doch da mußte es keine Zusammenhang gegeben haben.  
So vergingen einige Monate in denen Keshan ein einsames Leben führte. Eines Tages als er von einer erfolgreichen Jagd zurückkehrte bemerkte er am Fuße der Berge Menschen. Es dauerte nur wenige Stunden bis er herausgefunden hatte das es sich um Tierfänger handelte. War es Glück oder sollte es Keshan Unglück werden, alle Männer standen in den Diensten des Händlers aus der Stadt im Norden. Sein erster Impuls war alle zu töten. Doch dann entdeckte er die vielen Käfige auf dem Wagen. Deshalb kam der Goldkatze eine besser Idee. Zuerst würde er sie erschrecken und ihnen die Beute nehmen. Nach und nach würde Keshan dann unter ihnen Angst und Schrecken verbreiten. Sie werden sich bestimmt Wünschen nie wieder diese Gegend betreten zu haben.  
So schlich er des Nachts in ihr Lager und befreite einige Tiere aus den Käfigen. Doch Keshan hatte kein Glück und wurde von einer Wache entdeckt. Ein Ruf erfolgte und schon waren etliche Männer wach. Gleich darauf wurden Pfeile auf den Dämon abgefeuert. Schnell verschwand der Katzenyoukai einen schmalen Bergpfad hinauf. Da Keshan die Dunkelheit auf seiner Seite hatte konnte er ihnen entkommen. Doch er belauerte die Menschen weiterhin. Ihnen zu folgen war ein leichtes. Doch offenbar hatten sie nicht die Absicht die Berge zu verlassen, den sie schlugen auf halber Höhe des Berges ihr Lager auf. Aufgrund von starken Felsblöcken war ihnen der weitere Weg mit den Wagen die sie mit führten ins Gebirge versperrt. Beinahe täglich stahl Keshan ihnen Gegenstände oder Nahrungsmittel, die er alle in eine tiefe Schlucht warf. Manchmal entwendete er auch leere Holzkäfige. Wenn die Männer auf der Suche nach Tieren waren, folgte er ihnen und griff sie sogar offen an. Geschickt wich er ihnen dabei ständig aus, so das sie das betäubende Pulver bei ihm vergebens anzuwenden versuchten. Selbst Schlingen und Netze die sie benutzten zerstörte er ständig. Ein paar Mal verletzte er auch die Tierfänger mit seinen Krallen.  
Die Gruppen wurden immer größer aber das hinderte Keshan nicht daran wieder zuzuschlagen. Aufgrund seiner Geschwindigkeit gelang es dem Katzendämon immer zu entkommen. Eines Tages nahm einer der Männer keinen Pfeil und Bogen, sondern ein langes Rohr das mit einer Lunte verbunden war. Kurz nachdem der Mensch diese in Brand gesteckt hatte gab es ein leises Zischen und dann kam eine kleine Kugel geschossen. Zum Glück streifte das Geschoß nur den Arm des Dämons. Die Wunde war in einigen Stunden bei ihm verheilt

Die Menschen fluchten. Wer immer dieser Goldkatzendämon war er hatte nicht nur die Arbeit von Monaten zu nichte gemacht, sondern verwundete etliche Männer. Um diesem Ungeheuer endlich Einhalt zu gebieten beschloss man ihn in eine Falle zu locken.  
Der Anführer war inzwischen so wütend das er zum äußersten greifen wollte. Eigentlich war es ihm lieber den Katzendämon den er inzwischen erkannte hatte, zu fangen. Sein Herr würde nur zu gern diese asiatische Goldkatze zurückbekommen, die ihm vor etlichen Monaten auf unerklärlicher weise entkam. Im Besitz des Anführers befanden sich zwei mit Schwarzpulver gefüllte Kapseln. Diese plazierten sie an einem abfallenden Hang und legten eine lange Lunte.  
Wie jeden Tag schlich sich Keshan an. Diesmal hatten die Menschen ihn jedoch erwartet und einen Hinterhalt gelegt.  
Zu spät merkte er das dieses Lager nicht echt war und eine Falle. Im nächsten Moment senkte sich ein Netz auf ihn herab.  
Jemand sagte mit vor Hohn triefender Stimme:" Haben wir dich Dämon. Diesmal entkommst du uns nicht wieder. Unser Herr wird sehr zufrieden sein, das wir seine beste Attraktion wieder eingefangen haben. "  
Mit einen leichten Schmunzeln entgegnete Keshan:" Glaubt ihr."

Der Katzenyoukai gab sich nicht geschlagen, den seit er die Stadt im Norden verliess hatte er nicht nur seine alten Kräfte zurück, sondern war mit jeden Tag stärker geworden. Er hob seine Krallen und griff auf seine dämonische Energie zurück. Es dauerte nicht lange dann hatte er das Netz in dem man ihn gefangen hatte zerfetzt. Dann jedoch wurden unzählige Waffen auf ihn gerichtet. Die Tierfänger waren nicht dumm. Sie wußten das sich die Goldkatze nun nicht mehr zurückhalten würde. Ab jetzt war es für beide Seiten ein Kampf ums überleben. Mehrere Pfeile wurden auf ihn abgeschossen. Jeder traf. Dann plötzlich kamen weitere Männer gelaufen, diesmal mit Gewehren bewaffnet.  
Da Keshan schon am eigenen Körper erlebt hatte wie weit so eine Kugel fliegen konnte, erkannte er mit Genugtuung den Fehler den sie gerade in ihrem blinden Hass begingen. Wenn sie die Waffen von beiden Seiten auf ihn abfeuern würden, bestand die Gefahr das sie sich sogar selbst treffen würden. Deshalb sah sich die Goldkatze nach einem Ausweg um. Den Berg hinauf springen dazu fühlte er sich zu schwach. Also blieb nur noch den Abhang hinunter. Leider war dieser jedoch sehr steil und tief.  
Als er hinunter blickte sah er einen kleine Felsvorsprung. Dort würde er kurz aufkommen können und hätte somit nur die Hälfte zurückgelegt. Das dürfte kein Problem werden.  
Sein Blick schweifte kurz in die Ebene hinein und zu seiner Erleichterung sah er dort ein Wesen was sich mit großen Schritten näherte.  
Das konnte nur Hilfe bedeuten. Sesshomaru würde auf jeden Fall merken was hier oben vor sich ging. Der Wind wehte in die Richtung des Fürsten und immerhin schrien die Männer lautstark.  
Mit diesem großen Vertrauen in den Lord der westlichen Länder verwandelte sich Keshan wieder in seine wahre Gestalt. Gerade als die Männer die Lunten in Brand setzten, drehte sich die Goldkatze um. Die Gewehre feuerten als Keshan bereits zum Rand des Plattaus sprang. Hier sah er sich noch einmal zu den Männer um, von denen etliche am Boden lagen, wenn nicht tod, so doch verwundet.  
Im nächsten Moment gab es besonders für Keshan empfindlichen Ohren einen lauten Krach und der Dämon verlor den Boden unter seine Füßen. Er versuchte zwar noch weg zuspringen, doch es gelang ihm nicht richtig. Außerdem kam ihm auch der große weiße Hund entgegen, so das sich Keshan nun endgültig fallen liess.

Währenddessen näherte sich zwei weitere Wesen der Gegend in friedlicher Absicht. Sesshomaru und Reika waren nun schon einige Zeit unterwegs. So konnte der Fürst seiner Gefährtin einen Teil seiner Grenzen zeigen und sie hatte gemeinsam die Suche nach dem Blütenstaubdämon aufgenommen. In einer Gegend wo es keine menschlichen Dörfer mehr gab, wollte Sesshomaru endlich sein Versprechen einlösen Reika seine wahre Gestalt zu zeigen. Außerdem bekam sie das einzigartige Privileg sich mit ihm fortbewegen zu dürfen.  
Nachdem ihr Gemahl gesagt hatte:" Du wirst vermutlich die einzige sein der ich das je erlaube.", war Reika über das Vertrauen besonders Stolz.  
Nun saß sie in seinem Nacken und schmiegte sich in das weiche Fell. Nicht allzu schnell strebten sie zusammen dem Gebirge zu. Unterhalb des Plattaus, wo er mit Jaken eine kurze Erinnerungspause an Rin eingelegt hatte, wollte er sich wieder in seine menschliche Gestalt verwandeln und dann von dort aus den Weg fortsetzen oder direkt zur Lichtung fliegen. Für Sesshomaru bedeutete Reika kaum Gewicht und die junge Frau genoß es von ihm getragen zu werden.

Kurz darauf erreichten die beiden Reisenden das Gebirge. Der Lord hatte vor mit ihr die Nacht auf der Lichtung zu verbringen wo Reika von FaiMao angegriffen worden war.  
Am Rande des Bergmassiv, dort wo eine Felswand steil nach oben ging blieb Sesshomaru stehen. Etwas hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Laute Stimme, ein bekannter Geruch und dann erfolgten Schüsse.  
Dann erblickten beide Gefährten das Wesen oben am Hang. Reika mußte zugeben das sie bis jetzt nur eine so schöne Katze gesehen hatte. Sie sah FaiMao ähnlich auch wenn ihre Fellfärbung etwas anderes war. Das Fell des Dämon schimmerte rot bis goldbraun und er hatte einige schwarze Streifen auf dem Rücken. Im nächsten Moment waren Stimmen zu hören. Es hatte den Anschein das sich die Goldkatze gehetzt umsah. Sie fauchte mehrmals gefährlich. Dann schien alles gleichzeitig zu passieren.  
An mehreren Stellen blitzte es und knallte. Dann sah man deutlich wie die Felswand regelrecht auseinanderbrach. Unterschiedlich große Felsbrocken polterten in Tal. Sesshomaru wurde bewußt das er sofort handeln mußte, bevor er selbst getroffen wurde. Dennoch konnte er Keshan nicht hier lassen. Vermutlich war der Goldkatzen Dämon bereits verletzt, wenn der Fürst die schwerfälligen Bewegungen richtig deutete.

Dann stürzte Keshan vom Felsen. Der Hundeyoukai sprang nach oben. Doch leider hatte sich Reika gerade umgesehen und hielt sich deshalb nicht richtig fest. Da sie nicht mit einem Sprung nach oben, sondern eher mit einem zur Seite aus der Gefahrenzone heraus gerechnet hatte, traf sie das unerwartet. Das Fell ihres Gefährten glitt ihr aus den Fingern und sie kam ins rutschen. Dennoch schaffte sie es sich lang genug zu halten. In dem Moment wo ihr Griff versagte wurde sie auch schon mit den Zähnen an ihrer Kleidung gepackt. Wie Sesshomaru es schaffte beide, seine Gefährtin und auch gleichzeitig den Katzendämon in der Luft wegzufangen ohne das einer von beiden verletzt wurde, konnte nur an seiner extrem schnellen Reaktionsfähigkeit liegen.  
Er setzte beide sanft ab und verwandelte sich zurück in seine menschliche Gestalt. Besorgt fragte der Fürst zuerst Reika:" Bist du in Ordnung."  
Mehr als ein Nicken bekam er jedoch nicht. Reika hatte sich zwar erschrocken aber als sie die schweren Wunden der Katze sah, wurde ihre Besorgnis geweckt. Sie wußte genau das der Fürst keine Katze retten würde, wenn er sie nicht kannte.  
Keshan hatte sich ebenfalls in seine menschliche Gestalt verwandelt, da er sich aber nicht auf den Beine halten konnte brach er zusammen. Reika war sofort zu ihm gelaufen und sah nach seinen Verletzungen.  
Ihr war sofort das außergewöhnliche Aussehen, die rotgoldenen Haaren und braunen Augen aufgefallen. Da sie immer Wasser bei sich trug, riss sie einen Streifen Stoff von ihrem Rock und begann die Wunden auszuwaschen. Wichtig war herauszufinden ob Kugeln im Körper des Dämon steckten. Sehr zu ihrer Erleichterung waren die meisten Wunden nur von herausgezogene Pfeilen oder Streifschüssen, nichts was vermutlich nicht bald die eigenen Heilkräfte der Katze schaffen würde.  
" Wer ist das.", fragte die Dämonenjägerin nach einer Weile ihren Gefährten.  
" Keshan, FaiMao verschwundener Gefährte.", erklärte der Daiyoukai.  
Kurz darauf erlangte die Goldkatze wieder das Bewusstsein. Aufgrund seiner Kräfte hatte die Selbstheilung schon begonnen. Dann bemerkte er was das Wesen war das in Begleitung des Lords der westlichen Länder reiste.  
Er spürte die Magie der beiden Armbänder und zog sofort den richtigen Schluß. Hatte er gerade mit seinem unbedachten Sprung vom Felsen, Sesshomarus Fürstin gefährdet? Er entschuldigte sich sofort.  
Doch Sesshomaru unterbrach ihn. Der Fürst hatte gleich richtig geschlußfolgert. Wenn Keshan nicht gesprungen wäre, hätte das seinen Tod in der Explosion bedeutet. Dennoch mußte der Hundedämon unbedingt wissen weshalb der Goldkatzendämon so lange verschwunden war und nun auf der Flucht vor etlichen Menschen.  
Auch wenn sich die Goldkatze nicht gern erinnerte erklärte er die Geschehnisse.  
Reika hatte ihren Gefährten bei dem Bericht genau beobachtet und konnte sich denken was in ihm vorging. Niemand wilderte ungestraft im Land des Fürsten oder vergriff sich an seinen Untertanen. Sesshomaru hatte Keshan seinen Schutz versprochen und ein Angriff auf die Katze war ein direkter Angriff auf ihn. Selbst wenn die verachtungswürdigen Menschen davon keine Ahnung hatten, so durfte Sesshomaru das ganze nicht ungestraft lassen. Er würde sonst seinen Ruf und die Achtung anderer Dämonen verlieren.  
Sie wußte genau was gleich passieren würde, war sich jedoch nicht sicher ob sie es gutheissen konnte.

Der Lord stand eine Weile da und schaute nach oben, dort wo nach Aussage der Katze das Lager der Menschen war. Dann drehte er kurz seinen Kopf zu den anderen beiden, Mensch und Dämon. In Keshans Augen sah er Zustimmung und Dankbarkeit. Doch Reikas Gesicht war ohne Emotionen, ein Ausdruck den er normalweise bei ihr nicht kannte. Ob einige seiner Eigenschaften auf sie abfärbten.  
Die Dämonenjägerin hatte den Blick bemerkt. Bat er sie gerade stumm um Erlaubnis oder wollte er nur mitteilen das er das tun mußte. Sehr leise, dennoch wurde es von den beiden Youkai gehörte flüstere Reika:" Erbärmliche Menschen. Abschaum"  
Nichts in seiner Stimme verriet was der Hundedämon fühlte, sie war wie man es von ihm gewohnt war emotionslos." Wartet hier."  
Die Dämonenjägerin fragte sich im Stillen ob es ihre Worte waren die das Todesurteil der Tierfänger besiegelt hatte. Doch dann erinnert sich die junge Frau wieder an die Erzählungen ihrer Großmutter was sie in der Sklaverei erlebt hatte und Keshans Bericht. Besonders die engen Käfige in denen das Tier sich kaum bewegen konnte, erleichterten den Gedanken das dort oben in den Bergen gerade Wesen ihrer eigenen Rasse starben.  
Kurz darauf kam der Lord zurück. Das erste was der jungen Frau auffiel, ihr Gefährte hatte sich gebadet. Bestimmt wollte er ihr den Anblick seiner blutigen Klauen ersparen.  
" Sind sie alle..", weiter getraute sie sich nicht zufragen.  
Der Fürst nickte nur und löste jedoch nicht den Augenkontakt. Im Moment konnten sie nicht darüber sprechen aber er wollte sicher gehen das sie mit der Situation umgehen konnte.  
Reika drehte den Kopf weg und sagte leise:" Das was Keshan passiert ist, wünsche ich keinem Wesen, egal ob Tier, Mensch oder Youkai."  
Sesshomaru trat zu ihr hin und nur ganz kurz berührten sich ihren Finger. Mehr Zuneigung zeigte Sesshomaru nicht in Anwesenheit eines anderen. Es genügte jedoch Reika.  
Auf Keshans fragenden Blick erklärte der Fürst:" Reikas Großeltern waren Sklaven. Wenn jemand versteht was du erdulden mußtest dann meine Gefährtin."

Noch einmal sah sich Sesshomaru das Ausmass der Explosionen an. Warum es ihm ausgerechnet jetzt in den Sinn kam wußte er nicht. Dieses Schwarzpulver war bestimmt keine nützliche Annehmlichkeit.  
Mit Abscheu wandte er sich dann um und musterte Keshan. " Wenn du dich in der Lage fühlst brechen wir zum Schloss auf. Du willst sicher nicht länger von deiner Tochter, sowie deiner Gefährtin getrennt sein."  
" Sie leben, beide?", fragte dieser erstaunt.  
" Im westliche Schloss." kam die kurze Antwort.  
Reika wandte sich nun auch an Keshan und informierte ihn:" Heute Abend wenn wir rasten, erzähle ich dir wie es dazu kam. Es ist auch die Geschichte wie ich FaiMao kennenlernte."

Lange Zeit liefen sie über die Ebene. Später durchquerten sie einen Wald und konnten nur hinter einander laufen. Als der Weg dann wieder breiter wurde, wartete Sesshomaru auf Reika. Er nahm ihre Hand und lief nun neben ihr her.  
Er wollte ihr vermutlich Geborgenheit geben und dankbar nahm die junge Frau die Nähe an.  
" Hätte ich dich aufhalten können.", fragte sie leise.  
Sesshomaru strich Reika zärtlich über die Finger die er in seiner Hand hielt. " Es mußte geschehen. So etwas kann ich nicht dulden."  
Als Reika nun die Zärtlichkeit zurück gab erklärte sie gleichzeitig:" Schon bevor du gesagt hast das du zu ihnen willst ist es mir klar geworden. Es geht um das was du mir an der Badestelle erklärt hast."  
Ihr Zustimmend und dann erklärend sagte Sesshomaru: " Sie waren nicht besser als Sklavenfänger. Manche dieser Käfige boten kaum Platz um sich zudrehen. Sicher haben die Tiere unzähliges Leid erfahren."  
" Natürlich, deshalb akzeptiere ich die Notwendigkeit. Das ist einfach dieser dumme mitfühlende Mensch in mir, der jedes Leben behüten will. Bitte verzeih. " bat sie mit leiser Stimme. Sie kam sich manchmal schwach vor.  
" Vergiss nicht, dieser dumme mitfühlende Mensch hat es geschafft eine wütende Katzendämonin zu besänftigen. Du hättest FaiMao mit Leichtigkeit töten können, wenn du dein Schwert genommen hättest."  
Ungern erinnerte sich Reika an die Geschehnisse mit dem Dämon der für alles verantwortlich war.  
Nachdenklich begann sie deshalb gleich darauf: " Gerade frage ich mich was ich tun werde wenn ich diesen Blütenstaubdämon endlich gefunden habe."  
Ihr Gefährte bot ihr mit seinen einfachen Worten gleichzeitig sein Hilfe an:" Wenn es soweit ist, werden wir das zusammen entscheiden."  
" Nach allen was der Blütenstaubdämon getan hat, verdient er den Tod. Ja, du hast recht. Es ist immer noch Zeit nachzudenken wenn wir ihn gefunden haben."  
Sesshomaru konnte es nicht verhindern das er in diesem Moment an Callmaru dachte. Dieser hatte das westliche Schloss verlassen und war vorerst unerreichbar. Dennoch ging dem Lord der Gedanke im Kopf herum ob der ausländische Lord und der Blütenstaubdämon nicht doch ein und der selbe Youkai waren. Vorerst behielt er seinen Verdacht aber für sich.

Keshan der hinter ihnen lief hatte aufgrund seines guten Gehörs jedes Wort vernommen. Als FaiMaos Name fiel hatte er aufgehorcht. Dankbarkeit durchflutete ihn. Wenn er die Geschichte am Abend hörte würde er auch alle Zusammenhänge kennen. Eines war ihm aber gerade klar geworden, Reika war zwar ein Mensch aber bei weiten ein wesentlich besseres Wesen als viele Youkai oder andere Menschen ihrer Art.  
Kein Wunder das sich Sesshomaru für sie entschieden hatte.

Nach wenigen Tagen hatten sie dann das Schloss erreicht. Da sich Reika entschlossen hatte nicht mit ins Schloss zugehen, legten sie in der Nähe des Bannkreises eine kurze Pause ein. Obwohl Keshan es eilig hatte, verstand er das Sesshomaru kurz mit seiner Gefährtin sprechen mußte.  
" Bist du sicher, das du hier allein bleiben willst.", fragte der Fürst noch einmal seine Gefährtin. Er hatte ihr angeboten mit ins Schloss zu kommen doch Reika war noch nicht soweit.  
Deshalb antwortete sie nun:" Mach dir keine Gedanken, ich werde mir einfach ein paar Fischen fangen und so auf deine Rückkehr warten."  
Daraufhin ging Sesshomaru in Richtung Schloss davon. Keshan folgte ihm und bald waren sie unter den Bäumen außer Sichtweite. Nach wenigen Schritten sagte Sesshomaru:" Warte hier."  
Blitzschnell eilte er zu Reika zurück und nahm sie in die Arme. Es folgte ein langer und zärtlicher Kuss. Gleichzeit streiften seine Hände die Arme seiner Gefährtin entlang und auch über den Rücken.  
Dann liess der Lord von Reika ab. Er lächelte beinahe als er erklärte:" Nun ist mein Geruch überall an dir. Das müßte genügen für den Fall das jemand kommt. Falls dieses Wesen seinen Geruchsinn nicht benutzt, zeige ihnen das Armband."  
Gleich darauf, noch ehe die Dämonenjägerin zu einer Antwort fähig war, verschwand der Daiyoukai bereits wieder.  
Obwohl sie eigentlich Fische fangen wollte setzte sich die junge Frau an einen Baum nieder und wartete. Ihr Gemahl machte sich nicht die Mühe sie zu küssen und seinen Geruch zu hinterlassen nur das sie ihn gleich darauf im Bach abspülte.  
Dennoch hatte Reika Hunger. So ging sie dann auf der Suche nach Beeren oder Pilzen im Wald umher.

FaiMao saß auf der Steinbank im Garten vor dem westlichen Flügel des Schlosses und sah Miju zu wie sie spielte. Etwas irritiert hob die Katzendämonin plötzlich ihren Kopf und zog prüfend die Luft ein. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. Vermutlich war es nur eine Sinnestäuschung oder Wunschdenken gewesen. Die kleine Miju hatte die Reaktion ihrer Mutter mitbekommen.  
" Mama?", fragte sie deshalb  
" Es ist nichts, ich dachte nur für einen Moment den Geruch deines Vaters gerochen zu haben.", erklärte sie mit einen seufzen.  
Im nächsten Moment erklang eine Stimme hinter hier, nur wenige Schritte von Pavillon entfernt:" Und warum begrüßt du mich dann nicht."  
Beide Katzendämoninnen, Mutter und Tochter, fuhren überrascht herum.  
" Keshan.", flüsterte die Katzendämonin. Sie glaubte ihren Augen nicht zu trauen.  
Miju war die erste die sich gefangen hatte und stürmte auf ihren Vater zu. Etwas langsamer ging FaiMao zu ihrem Gefährten. Er schloß beide glücklich in die Arme. Danach küßte er seine Gefährtin. Obwohl sie eigentlich stark sein wollte gelang es der Goldkatze nicht. FaiMao konnte es nicht verhindern aber sie weinte vor Glück.

Am Eingang zum Schloss wandte sich Sesshomaru mit einem leichten Lächeln ab. Er wechselte ganz kurz einen Blick mit General Naoki, der zufrieden nickte. Im Schloss holte der Lord der westlichen Länder gleich darauf ein Geschenk für Nyoko. Auf dem Rückweg zum Ausgang begegnete dem Hundedämon die Hofdame Beniko.  
Nicht weit entfernt davon an der Tür hatte auch sein Onkel gewartet. Dieser fragte:" Edler Herr ihr habt nicht vor länger zubleiben."  
Sesshomaru blieb kurz stehen und erklärte:" Nein General. Meine Fürstin wartet ausserhalb des Bannkreises auf mich. Wir werden auf dem schnellsten Weg nach Musashi zurückkehren, da der Erbprinz demnächst Vater wird und wir haben versprochen zur Geburt zurück zu sein."  
Beniko gehörte zu den Dämoninnen die gelegentlich ihren Geruchsinn einsetzten, was sie auch gerade tat. Es erfüllte Sesshomaru mit Genugtuung das die Hofdame Reikas Geruch an ihm bemerkte, da er nur zu deutlich die Erkenntnis in ihrem Ausdruck entdeckte. Vermutlich wurde ihr auch klar des er menschlich war.  
Dann lief der Fürst weiter. An der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal um und warf einen Blick auf Beniko. Sie hatte ihm hinterher gesehen und zuckte nun zusammen, besonders da sie sah das ihr Fürst dieses eiskalte Lächeln zeigte.  
Erst auf dem Hof fiel Naoki noch etwas ein. " Die Patrouille müßte jeden Moment am Bach eintreffen.". , warnte er deshalb seinen Neffen.  
Obwohl er sich keine Sorgen machte, beeilte sich Sesshomaru trotzdem. Der General folgte ihm.

Tatsächlich verspeiste Reika gerade ein paar Früchte die sie gefunden hatte, als hinter ihr eine Stimme erklang.  
" Interessant, ein Menschenweib und ein so hübsches noch dazu."  
Die junge Frau drehte sich um, wobei sie den Griff ihres Schwertes mit der Hand umschloss. Vor ihr standen zwei Soldaten, beide mit blonden kurzen Haaren und der grünen Kleidung die sie eindeutig als Wachsoldaten des Schlosses auswiesen.  
Nun sprach der erste schon weiter:" Obwohl ich eigentlich Dämonen bevorzuge wird die Kleine hier mir bestimmt auch vergnügen bereiten."  
Reika verstand sofort worauf der Soldat hinaus wollte, so zog sie ihr Schwert.  
" Das Vergnügen liegt dann ganz auf meiner Seite. Ich fiebere schon seit Wochen endlich meine scharf geschliffene Klinge an Youkais auszuprobieren."  
In diesem Moment sah der andere Soldat den Armreifen und nahm den Geruch wahr.  
" So widerspenstig ...", begann der Soldat erneut. Doch weiter kam er nicht. Sein Kamerad stieß ihn an und warnte:" Benutze deine Nase und sieh dir den Armreif an."  
Dann lagen beide vor Reika auf den Knien. Keiner von beiden hatte Lust in den Ställen Dienst zu tun. Außerdem war der Geruch eindeutig der des Fürsten. Wenn man von ihm erwischt würde, wären die Ställe wohl das letzte was dieser an Strafe wählen würde.  
" Verzeiht edle Herrin,", kam es beinahe gleichzeitig von den Soldaten.  
Reika murmelte:" Schade", und steckte ihr Schwert ein. Sie hatte nämlich gerade zwei weißhaarige Youkai entdeckt die nun schnell näher kamen.  
Beide Soldaten wollten gerade einen heimlichen Blick riskieren um sich die braunhaarige Frau noch einmal genau zu betrachten, als zwischen ihnen weiße Beinkleider und schwarze Schuhe auftauchten. Das veranlasste sie ihre Köpfe noch tiefer zu senken.  
Sesshomaru sah auf die beiden hinab:" Dummköpfe.", mehr sagte er nicht. Der Lord war sich sicher falls Strafen notwendig waren, würde das sein Onkel übernehmen.  
Dann ging er zwei Schritte weiter und blieb vor Reika stehen:" Ist meine edle Fürstin Aufbruch bereit."  
" Du verdirbst mir den ganzen Spaß.", entgegnet die junge Frau beinahe trotzig mit einen Seitenblick auf die zwei knienden Hundedämonen. Danach erklärte sie:" Wir können gehen und es wäre ganz nett wenn ich irgendwoher noch etwas Essbares bekommen könnte."  
Außer Sichtweite der beiden Soldaten, zog Sesshomaru seine Gemahlin zu sich heran und küßte sie, dankbar das sie seinetwegen mit dem Essen gewartet hatte. Da der Fürst wußte das Reika auf das Fische fangen verzichten würde wegen des Geruchs an ihren Kleidern , überreichte er Reika gleich darauf einen Kanten Brot. Auf ihren überraschten Ausdruck erklärte Sesshomaru:" Frisch gebacken. Nicht alle Youkai im Schloss ernähren sich nur von Fleisch."  
Kaum hatte er ausgesprochen als sich Sesshomaru ebenfalls ein Stück Brot von dem Leib abbrach und aß. Er hatte selbst seit Tagen nichts zu sich genommen und manchmal konnte er dem verführerischen Duft des Brotes auch nicht widerstehen.  
Reikas verwunderte Blicke wollte er eigentlich ignorieren. Als ihre Augen jetzt noch größer wurden, weil er tatsächlich Menschennahrung aß, erklärte ihr Gemahl:" Das hat ein Youkai gebacken, also ist es keine Menschennahrung."  
In diesem Moment konnte Reika nicht mehr an sich halten, sie mußte einfach loslachen. So konnte man die ganze Sache auch auslegen.

Die beiden Wache waren zurückgeblieben und schauten sich erstaunt an.  
" Haben wir jetzt etwas falsch gemacht oder nicht.", fragte der eine. Beide hatte mit einer Strafe gerechnet, da sie nicht gleich Reika erkannt hatten.  
" Warum sollten wir, anhand des Geruches haben wir die neue Herrin doch erkannt.", erwiderte der andere.  
In diesem Moment bemerkten sie einen weiteren Hundedämon, der direkt hinter ihnen stand mit einem finsteren Ausdruck im Gesicht.  
" Herr?", eine unausgesprochene Frage lag darin.  
Naoki schnaubte nur und erwiderte:" Das ihr beide euren Geruchssinn nutzt habt ihr gerade demonstriert. Aber scheinbar habt ihr vergessen wozu ihr Beine habt. Bestimmt brauche ich euch nicht zu erinnern für welche Aufgabe ihr heute eingeteilt seid. Ansonsten würden unsere beiden Schnellboten sich über einen kleinen Wettstreit freuen. Der Verlierer übernimmt dann für einen Mondzyklus ihre Arbeit."  
Daran lag ihnen ganz bestimmt nichts, wie sie gleich zeigten. Obwohl sie den beiden schnellsten Boten gerade alle Ehre machten als sie aufsprangen und losliefen um ihre Patrouille fortzusetzen.

Die beiden Reisenden kamen gut vorwärts. Einen Teil legten sie auch durch die Luft zurück. Am Abend landete Sesshomaru in der Nähe einer Höhle. Kurz darauf loderte neben dem Eingang, so das der Rauch nicht in das Innere ziehen konnte, ein kleines Feuer. Hier briet sich Reika ein paar Pilze und einen kleinen Fisch. Nach einer Weile kam Sesshomaru von seinem Rundgang zurück. Vermutlich würde sie heute Nacht in der Höhle sicher sein, dennoch errichtete er mit Hilfe von Tenseiga einen Bannkreis zum Schutz. Nachdem sie sich beide in die Höhle zurückgezogen hatten, legte sich Reika auf das weiche Lager nieder das sie selbst aus Gras und Blättern errichtet hat. Ihr Gefährte zog sich aus und legte sich neben sie um ihr Zärtlichkeiten zu schenken. Er wollte sie heute Nacht die Schrecken der letzten Tage vergessen lassen. Der Lord konnte froh sein das seine kleine Dämonenjägerin das alles besser verstand als er geahnt hätte. Anderseits wenn es jemanden gab der sein Handeln in Frage stellte, würde er dann vielleicht weniger Fehler machen. Sesshomaru hoffte es. Vermutlich würde er von einer Youkai niemals diese Zuneigung, das Vertrauen und diese Nähe bekommen wie er es bei seiner Menschenfrau gefunden hatte.  
Beniko würde ihm diese Dinge ganz sicher nicht schenken, sie war eher eine Youkai die hinter seinen Rücken intrigieren und ihre eigenen Pläne schmieden würde. Immer wenn er an die einfachen Dinge dachte die Reika ihm schenkte bereitete sich in seinem Inneren ein warmes Gefühl aus. Mit diesen Gedanken glitt Sesshomaru in einen kurzen Schlummer. Er wachte zwar schon nach wenigen Stunden auf und stellte fest das Reika noch immer schlief.  
Am nächsten Morgen lächelte seine Gefährtin ihn an und bedankte sich für das Frühstück was er schon für sie vorbereitet hatte.  
Eines würde Sesshomaru nie erfahren. Reika war mitten in der Nacht aufgewacht und hatte ihren Gefährte schlafend vorgefunden. Sie würde ihm ganz sicher nie erzählen wie glücklich sein Ausdruck gewesen war.  
Danach begaben sie sich wieder auf dem Weg.

In Musashi indessen würde die zukünftige Mutter von ganz anderen Dingen geplagt. Um so näher die Geburt rückte um so mehr Sorgen machte sich Kagome. Es war weniger die Angst vor der ersten Geburt, den darauf war sie sehr gut vorbereitet. Sie selbst hatte in ihren ersten Jahren hier ihm Mittelalter für die alte Miko Kaede einige Bücher über Schwangerschaften mitgebracht, die ihr jetzt selbst zugute kamen. Nein es war das Kind selbst um das sich Kagome sorgte. Immerhin würde das Baby immer noch ein viertel Dämonenblut in sich tragen. Die Schwangerschaft verlief zwar relativ normal, dennoch konnte das Kind ein Monster sein. Über ihre Gefühle hatte sie mit niemanden gesprochen. Sie hatte lange nachgedacht und einen Entschluss gefasst. Wenn jemand ihr helfen konnte dann der Fürst der westlichen Länder.

Dessen Rückkehr hatte sich jeder vermutlich anders vorgestellt. Kaum war Sesshomaru im Dorf angekommen und erblickte Miroku, schnellte der Daiyoukai zu ihm hin. Er ergriff den Mönch mit seiner Klaue am Hals.  
" Hat da jemand etwas vergessen zu erzählen.", fragte der Lord sichtlich verärgert und man spürte deutlich die Kälte in seiner Stimme.  
Hilflos sah sich der Mönch um. Inuyasha wollte zwar seinen Bruder an dem hindern was immer er wohl noch mit Miroku vorhatte, doch Sango mischte sich ein. Mit einem ihrer grimmigsten Gesichtsausdrücke sagte sie:" Lass, dein Bruder hat bestimmt einen guten Grund. Mich würde auch alles interessieren."  
So zuckte der Halbdämon nur mit der Schulter und beobachtete weiter.  
Nur ein Wort, besser ein Name nannte der Lord als weiteren Hinweis." Keshan."  
In diesem Moment fiel Miroku alles ein. Vielleicht hätte er seine Begegnung mit der Katze doch erwähnen sollen. So erklärte er ganz schnell:" Wir haben Keshan auf eigenen Wunsch in der Nähe des westlichen Schlosses abgesetzt. Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung wo dein Schloss ist Sesshomaru und Keshan wollte keine genaueren Angaben machen."  
" Du hättest einer Familie etliche Monate Leid ersparen können, wenn du nur ein Wort erwähnt hättest.", mit diesen Worten liess Sesshomaru den Mönch los und ging weg.  
Reika übernahm es dann die ganze Geschichte allen Anwesenden zu erzählen.  
Wirklich zerknirscht murmelte Miroku zum Schluss:" Es tut mir leid.", und meinte das damit ernst. Dennoch trug auch Keshan Mitschuld an der Geschichte, da er ja selbst einen Bogen um das Schloss gemacht hatte und nach Süden reiste..

Wenige Tage nachdem Sesshomaru und seine Gefährtin zurückgekommen waren, kam ein Reiter in das Dorf. Der Fürst der Gegend bat Miroku in einem naheliegenden Dorf eine Dämonenaustreibung vorzunehmen,. Noch am selben Tag reiste der Mönch in Begleitung von Inuyasha und Reika ab.

Am nächsten Tag sah der Fürst die Gefährtin seines Bruders von oben aus dem Tempel kommend.  
Kaum war Sesshomaru bei Kagome angekommen fragte die schwarzhaarige Frau ob er kurz Zeit hätte. Bevor er jedoch antworten konnte, stieß Kagome einen kurzen Schrei aus. Sie hatte zwar schon den ganzen Tag stärkere Rückenschmerzen und auch kurz schmerzliche Stöße gehabt aber das es erste Anzeichen von Wehen sind wäre ihr nie in den Sinn gekommen. Doch jetzt wo Wasser ihre Beine hinunter rann wurde ihr bewußt das ihre Fruchtblase geplatzt war. Ausgerechnet jetzt wo alle unterwegs waren, selbst Kaede war in einem Nachbarort um eine Kranke zu pflegen.  
" Das Baby.", keuchte sie deshalb und hielt ihren Bauch." Hol Sango.", bat sie dann noch den Fürsten.  
Sesshomaru stand reglos da. Es dauerte eine Weile bis er begriff was Kagome gemeint hatte. Bevor er jedoch los rannte die Dämonenjägerin und dreifache Mutter zu holen, hob er die Gefährtin seines Bruder auf die Arme und brachte sie in die Hütte von Kaede, da es der nächstliegende Ort war. Dann erst eilte der Youkai zu Sango.  
Kaum war er in die Hütte getreten, meldete er:" Das Kind kommt.",  
Bevor die schwarzhaarige Dämonenjägerin etwas erwidern konnte hatte der Fürst sie schon auf die Arme genommen und sprang aus dem Haus. Rin konnte nur noch ein:" Um die Kleinen kümmere ich mich.", hinterher rufen.  
Kaum bei Kagome angekommen setzte Sesshomaru die Dämonenjägerin sachte neben dem Lager ab. Er hatte eigentlich die Absicht das Haus zu verlassen doch eine Bitte von Kagome hielt ihn auf.  
" Sesshomaru bitte. Kannst du hier bleiben."  
Der Youkai drehte sich um und schaute nachdenklich die beiden Frauen an. Das letzte was er wollte war bei einer Geburt dabei zu sein. Es ziemte sich nicht das ein männliches Wesen dabei war, der nicht ein Heiler war.  
Sango blickte nicht zu ihm, sie kümmerte sich um alle Dinge, Tücher, Heilkräuter und sonstiges, was für die bevorstehende Geburt von Nöten war.  
" Halte bitte meine Hand.", bat Kagome erneut.  
Der Hundedämon zögerte noch immer. Deshalb sagte die Dämonenjägerin:" Ich würde allein zwar zurecht kommen aber wenn noch jemand dabei ist, wäre es besser. Nur für den Fall das Komplikationen eintreten."  
Näher brauchte Sango nicht darauf einzugehen. Es kam leider immer wieder vor das Mütter bei der Geburt starben oder Kinder verkehrt herum im Mutterleib lagen.  
Irgendwann, die Wehen setzten nun häufiger ein, fragte die werdende Mutter:" Du mußt es mir versprechen. Wenn es ein Monster ist, will ich es nicht sehen. Dann mußt du es sofort töten."

Sesshomaru starrte sie einen Moment an. An so eine Möglichkeit hatte er nie gedacht. Doch da kaum etwas über Hanyous oder ihre Nachkommen bekannt war, mußte man auch mit dieser Möglichkeit rechnen. So viel Sesshomaru bekannt war, hatte Nanami einen Enkel der überwiegend menschlich war. Man sah diesem seine Herkunft nicht an, auch wenn er ihm nie begegnet war, so fiel ihm dieser jetzt ein. Er verstand auch warum Kagome ausgerechnet ihn um so etwas bat. Sie glaubte als Youkai wäre er skrupelloser. Vermutlich würde Inuyasha so etwas niemals übers Herz bringen. Ob er es konnte, darüber weigerte sich der Lord jetzt nachzudenken. Das einzige was ihm in den Sinn kam, war die Bitte von Inuyashas älteren Ich. Nein, wenn das Kind ein Monster werden würde, hätten die Gebrüder Taisho ihn gewarnt, dessen war er sich sicher.  
" Rede nicht solchen Unsinn, konzentriere dich lieber auf die Geburt," erwiderte Sesshomaru daraufhin sanft.  
" Aber Sesshomaru...", begann die schwarzhaarige Frau erneut.  
Diesmal war seine Stimme eiskalt als der Lord ermahnte:" Kagome, ich wiederhole mich nicht gern."  
Nun mischte sich auch Sango ein:" Sesshomaru hat recht. Wenn das Baby da ist werden wir weiter sehen, bis dahin will ich das du deine Kräfte konzentrierst."  
Deshalb lehnte sich die schwarzhaarige Frau aus der Neuzeit zurück und schloss für eine Moment die Augen. Da spürte sie eine sanfte Berührung an ihrer Wange. Überrascht riss sie ihre Lider auf. Hatte Sesshomaru ihr gerade sanft über die Wange gestreift?. Doch nichts in seinen Blick verriet etwas. Wahrscheinlich war es nur der Wind oder Einbildung. Doch sie konzertierte sich nun tatsächlich auf das vor ihr liegende.

Einige Stunden später hatte Sango dann das kleine Wesen in der Hand. Nachdem sie es gebadet hat, wickelte sie das Kind in eine kleine Decke und reichte es Sesshomaru mit den Worten:" Sie ist ein kleiner perfekter Engel."  
Der Lord betrachtete das Baby was ihn mit großen wachen Augen ansah. Der Blick erinnerte ihn sofort an seinen Bruder. Mal abgesehen von den Händen die etwas Klauen ähnlich waren, zwar nicht so ausgebildet wie bei Inuyasha erinnerte fast nichts mehr im Aussehen an eine dämonische Herkunft. Selbst die Haare waren kürzer als bei Youkais nach ihrer Geburt und die Ohren waren ebenfalls fast Menschlich, vielleicht an den oberen Enden nicht ganz so rund. Jedoch waren es keine niedlichen Hundeohren. Irgendwie hätte das zu einem Kind von seinem Bruder gepasst. Sanft strich Sesshomaru über die grauschwarzen Haare des Mädchen. Eines Tages würde sie ein starkes Wesen werden, denn noch immer war das dämonische Blut in dem Kind stark. War es auch kein Wunder bei seinem Großvater und Vater. Selbst Kagome besaß starke spirituellen Kräfte.  
Dann trat Sesshomaru an das Lager und berührte sanft Kagome. Kurz nach der Geburt des Mädchens war sie für einen Moment erschöpft eingeschlafen, öffnete aber ihre Augen sofort. Gleich darauf wurde ihr das Kind von dem Youkai gereicht  
" Izayoi ist ein perfekter Name für ein perfektes Kind. Mein verehrter Vater hätte sich darüber gefreut."  
" Izayoi,", flüsterte Kagome. Der Name hatte wirklich einen schönen klang. Dann blickte sie den Lord der westlichen Länder an:" Danke Sesshomaru."  
Diesmal nickte er nur.  
Noch einmal warf er einen Blick auf die glückliche Mutter mit ihrem Kind. Gerade als er das Haus verlassen hatte stürmte Inuyasha heran.  
" Was ist mit Kagome, geht es ihr gut.", rief er besorgt.  
Es war kein Wunder, muß der Jüngere doch deutlich den Geruch von Blut wahrgenommen haben. Deshalb beruhigte Sesshomaru den Hanyou:" Kagome und Izayoi sind beide wohlauf.".  
Als die Bedeutung der Worte sanken breitete sich ein Lächeln auf Inuyashas Gesicht aus und mit zwei Sätzen war er ihm Haus verschwunden." Ich bin Vater,", war alles was man noch hörte.

Wie so oft in den letzten Tagen war Kagome auch heute wieder am Brunnen. Sie saß auf dem Rand und erzählte dem Baby von ihrer Familie.  
Sesshomaru war in der Nähe, wenn auch durch Bäume vor ihren Blicken verborgen. Seit Tagen schon beobachtete der Daiyoukai die Gefährtin seines Bruders und ihre Bemühungen durch den Brunnen zu kommen. Er war der einzige der wußte das es unmöglich war, denn die Siegeln waren sehr stark und Kagome würde es mit ihren jetzigen Kräften nicht lösen können. Außerdem war es ihr nicht mehr bestimmt jemals wieder eine Reise in die Neuzeit antreten zu können.  
Schon längst hätte der Fürst es ihr mitteilen können, wollte es aber nichts tun um die Zukunft nicht zu beeinflussen. Dennoch gab es etwas anderes das wichtig war. Er wußte genau das er dieses Gespräch nicht länger aufschieben konnte.

" Wolltest du durch den Brunnen.", fragte Sesshomaru.  
Mit einen seufzen erklärte Kagome:" Ja, ich habe es bereits mehrmals probiert. Anderseits wenn ich durchkomme habe ich auch Angst nicht wieder zurück zu kommen. Im Moment fühle ich mich zerrissen."  
" Das hier ist nun deine Welt, es wird kein zurück mehr geben. Inuyasha braucht dich.", entgegnete der Daiyoukai.  
Nach einer Weile fragte sie wehmütig:" Ist es falsch wenn man sich wünscht das meine Familie auf der anderen Seite an meinem Glück teilhaben kann."

Kagome wußte nicht was sie in den goldenen Augen finden wollte oder was sie erwartet hatte. Den üblichen kalten Ausdruck, Verachtung, doch dann würde sie buchstäblich erschüttert. Alles was sie sah war Schuld?  
Wieder schweifte Sesshomarus Blick kurz zum Brunnen. Dann sah er die Frau seines Bruders erneut mit gleichgültiger Mine an. Seine nächsten Worte überraschten Kagome erneut:" Schreib es auf."  
" Was?, fragte sie, nicht wissend was er gemeint hatte.  
" Alles, schreibe Tagebuch, erzählen ihnen von deinem Leben und deinem Kind. Was du denkst, was du fühlst."  
" Was soll das für einen Sinn haben.", konnte sie nicht verkneifen zu fragen.  
Doch sie spürte diese wissenden Blick erneut. Genau in diesem Moment begann die junge Mutter zu begreifen. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich als ihr klar wurde das ihre Familie jedes Wort was sie in den nächsten Jahren aufschreiben würde, tatsächlich in 500 Jahren zu lesen bekam. Es war nicht nur eine Vermutung die Kagome hatte, nein es war Gewissheit.  
Dann holte Sesshomaru aus seinem Kimono ein kleines Foto heraus und gab es ihr mit den Worten: " Jemand gab es mir für dich."  
Als sie sah was der Hundedämon ihr überreichte, hauchte sie ein leises:" Danke."  
Sie würde das Foto in Ehren halten und so konnte ihr Kind eine Vorstellung von den Menschen bekommen die in der Neuzeit lebten. Vielleicht hatte Izayoi sogar die Möglichkeit eines Tages noch alle kennenzulernen.  
" Ich lassen Feder, Tinte und Papier aus dem Schloß kommen.", dann drehte sich der Daiyoukai um und ließ die schwarzhaarige Frau allein stehen.  
Der Drang hinterher zulaufen und Fragen zustellen war groß, doch Kagome wußte das Sesshomaru ihr nicht mehr erzählen konnte oder wollte.

Erst viel später als sie schon etliche Seiten des Tagebuchs gefüllt hatte, erfuhr Kagome das Sesshomaru auch mit Reika gesprochen hatte. Er hatte eine Bitte an seine Gefährtin die sie ihm gern erfüllte. Sie sollte Bilder von Kagome und Izayoi malen. Am Anfang war es noch etwas schwierig da die Dämonenjägerin mit Portrait wenig Erfahrung hatte aber durch viele Versuche wurde sie immer besser.


	3. Besuche im Schloss

3. Kapitel - Besuche im Schloss

Der Fürst des Westens war eindeutig verärgert als er im Schloß ankam. Die Diener die sofort an seine Seite eilten um Anweisungen entgegen zunehmen, hofften das es nur das Wetter war was den Unmut ihres Fürsten hervorgerufen hatte. Während der Lord durch die Gänge lief sah er mehrmals besorgt auf seine Gefährtin. Es war wirklich ein unglücklicher Zufall gewesen der sie beide in diese Lage gebracht hatte. Als sie von Musashi aufbrachen war es noch recht mild gewesen und sonnig. Da Sesshomaru einen weiteren Teil seines Grenzgebietes Reika zeigen wollte, reisten sie langsamer. Dann schlug das Wetter um und im Gebirge erreichten die Reisenden dann die ersten Regenschauer. Während die Luft immer mehr abkühlte mischte sich Schnee in den Regen. Ihm als Youkai konnte das Wetter nicht viel anhaben aber Sesshomaru war sich durchaus klar das für seine Gefährtin das nasse Wetter eine starke Belastung war. Er wollte unbedingt verhindern das sie krank wurde und sich ein Fieber zuzog. Bei einer kurzen Rast trafen sie dann auch noch Dämonen. Diese waren zwar schnell erledigt aber als aufgrund der heftigen Regenfälle ein Berghang ins Rutschen kam wurde Reika ein Stück mitgerissen bevor sie sich an eine Wurzel klammern konnte. Gleich darauf hatte sie es aus eigener Kraft geschafft wieder hochzuklettern aber ihre Kleidung war schlamm verschmiert.

Sie hätten Beide eine Höhle aufsuchen können. Doch um Reika zu wärmen und ihre Kleidung zu trocknen wäre ein Feuer notwendig gewesen. Bei diesem Wetter trockenes Holz zufinden schien beinahe unmöglich. So das Sesshomaru kurzerhand seine Gefährtin auf den Arm genommen hatte und in Richtig Schloß flog.  
Nachdem er nun die Diener angewiesen hatte für Reika warmes Wasser zubereiten damit sie baden konnte, brachte er seine Fürstin in die für sie vorbereiteten Gemächer. Sesshomaru gab einer Hundedämonin noch eine Anweisung, während er selbst zu seinen eigenen Gemächern ging. Es dauerte nicht lange bis sein Onkel auftauchte, da man ihn über die Ankunft des Fürsten informiert hat.  
Gleichzeitig traten auch zwei Dienerinnen herbei, die sich sofort niederknieten. Sesshomaru liess sie jedoch vor der Tür warten, da er sich erst in Ruhe mit Naoki unterhalten wollte.  
Für einen Moment war der Fürst etwas irritiert, beim Anblick der beiden Frauen.  
So das General Naoki erklärte:" Einer der Boten hat die zwei Menschen im Wald gefunden und im letzten Moment vor Dämonen gerettet. Sie dienten bei einem reichen Kaufmann und waren für dessen Frauen zuständig. Nachdem Tod des Mannes hat sein Sohn beide aus dem Haus und dem Ort fort gejagt. Eigentlich hatte der Youkai sie im nächsten Dorf zurückgelassen. Nachdem der Bote jedoch hier im Schloss vom Grund seiner Verspätung erzählte, kam der Haushofmeister auf die Idee sie als Dienerinnen für die neue Fürstin anzustellen."  
Eine Weile dachte der jüngere Daiyoukai nach. Menschen dienten lieber einen Menschen und somit würde wohl keine Gefahr bestehen das Reika an jemanden falschen geriet. Bei einem Youkai konnte man nie sicher sein ob es da zu Problemen kommen könnte. Auch wenn er wußte das sich seine Fürstin selbst zu helfen wußte, wollte er nicht das Risiko eingehen und sie womöglich der offenen Verachtung einer Youkai Dienerin ausgesetzt zu sehen.  
Bei den Wachen mußte sich Sesshomaru keine Gedanken machen, in diesem Falle hatte ganz sicher sein Onkel die richtige Wahl getroffen. Deshalb rief er die beiden Frauen in den Raum.  
Jetzt betrachtete der Fürst die beiden nachdenklich. Beide Frauen waren wohl vom Alter her um die 40 Jahre auch wenn keines ihrer Haare Anzeichen von weissen Strähnen hatten. Vermutlich waren sie auch erfahren was die Arbeit anging. Dennoch würde es für die Menschen ein Umstellung sein plötzlich unter Youkai zu arbeiten. Doch das sollte ihn nicht interessieren. Hauptsache Reika war mit ihnen einverstanden und die Menschenfrauen verrichteten ihre Arbeit zur Zufriedenheit seiner Gefährtin. So fragte er dann:  
" Man hat euch beide eingewiesen.?"  
" Ja, edler Herr.", entgegnet die eine, wobei man die Unsicherheit in der Stimme der Frau hörte. Während ihres kurzen Aufenthalt hatte sie Dinge über den Fürsten gehört die ihr eine Gänsehaut beschert hatte. Das ganze Gegenteil schien der General zu sein. Auch wenn dieser gelegentlich eiskalte blaue Blicke auf säumige Untergebene geworfen hatte, war er zu den beiden Dienerinnen sehr freundlich gewesen und seine Stimme klang beruhigend.  
Die hübsche Katze war ebenfalls ganz nett gewesen und hatte ein sanftmütiges Wesen. Beide Dienerinnen hatten sie gemocht, doch leider befand sich FaiMao zusammen mit ihrem Gefährten auf einer Reise. Am merkwürdigsten war jedoch das Wesen gewesen was sie erst über ihre frühere Arbeit ausgefragt und einen Tag später eingewiesen hatte. Ihre Befehle und Anordnungen waren zwar korrekt aber die Youkai selbst hatte sie im für Menschenaugen spärlich beleuchteten Gang angesprochen. Ihr Körper war in einen weiten Mantel gehüllt und die Kapuze tief in ihre Stirn gezogen. Vermutlich war sie total hässlich oder durch Narben gezeichnet und verbarg so ihr Gesicht um sich vor dem Gespött anderer zu schützen. Am auffälligsten war jedoch die kreischende Stimme gewesen, die man trotz das die Dämonin geflüstert hatte, deutlich bemerkte. Nachdem das Wesen ihnen noch ein Gewand übergeben hatte, verschwand sie völlig lautlos.  
Während sie so in Gedanken war, hätte die Dienerin beinahe die Anweisungen des Fürsten überhört. Er befahl ihnen: " Wenn Lady Reika ihr Bad beendet und geruht hat, werdet ihr sie ankleiden. Ich erwarte eure Herrin bei Sonnenuntergang in meinen Gemächern. Die Wache wird sie dorthin bringen."  
Beide Menschenfrauen bestätigten:" Ja, edler Herr."  
Mit den Worten:" Ihr könnt gehen.", wurden die beiden aus dem Raum entlassen. Sesshomaru hatte ihnen hinter her gesehen, ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich ihn dabei.

Nur kurze Zeit später wurde Reika von einer weiblichen Wache zum Bad geführt. Diese Dämonin war sehr höflich zu ihr und hatte es nicht am nötigen Respekt fehlen lassen. Von ihr hatte die junge Frau erfahren das es noch einen weiteren Zugang zum Bad gibt der direkt durch ihre Gemächer führt. Da man aber den Schlüssel verlegt hatte, mußte erst das Schloss zum Wohnbereich ausgetauscht werden, was wohl in kürzester Zeit erledigt sein würde, während Reika ungestört ihr Bad geniessen konnte.  
Kaum hatte Reika den Baderaum betreten blieb sie überrascht stehen. Es war wesentlich größer als die Dämonenjägerin erwartet hatte. Ein unförmiges Becken nahm den ganzen Raum ein und war ausreichend um mehreren Wesen Platz zu bieten. An etlichen Stellen gab es höher oder tiefer gelegene Stellen zum sitzen. Erhitzt wurde das Wasser durch einen großen Ofen der mit Holz beheizt wurde. Rätselhaft blieb der jungen Frau wie es möglich war das Wasser in das Becken zu bekommen. Sie sah zwar eine Gerätschaft verdeckt in der hintersten Ecke und ein Rohr das über dem Becken endete, doch welchen Zusammenhang es da gab blieb Reika verschlossen.

Da Reika wußte das die Wache niemanden als höchstens ihre persönliche Dienerin hereinlassen würde, fühlt sich die junge Frau absolut sicher. Sie genoß es in dem heißen Wasser zuliegen und die wohltuenden Kräuter einzuatmen. Noch nie war sie beim Baden eingeschlafen aber heute passierte es zum ersten mal. Lag es an ihrer Erschöpfung oder an der Kälte die noch immer in ihren Glieder steckte ihr fielen einfach die Augen zu.  
Erst viel später kam eine der Dienerinnen aufgeregt herein und weckte die junge Frau. " Vergebt Herrin aber es ist schon spät und der edle Fürst schätzt Pünktlichkeit. Wir müssen euch ja noch ankleiden und herrichten."  
Für einen Moment schaute die Dämonenjägerin die Dienerin an. Sie hatte nie erwartet einem anderen Menschen in einem Youkai Schloss zu begegnen. Auf ihre Nachfrage erklärte die Dienerin: " Man hat uns extra wegen euch hierher gebracht. Es ist unsere Aufgabe euch einzukleiden und zu unterweisen."  
Wahrscheinlich war Reika noch viel zu müde um den Sinn hinter den Worten der Menschenfrau zu verstehen. Gleich darauf hatte die Dienerin ihre Herrin durch einen schmalen Gang direkt in einen Raum geführt der wohl eine Art Ankleidekammer war. Von dort aus konnte man in das Schlafgemach gelangen aber auch direkt den Wohnbereich betreten.  
Hier wartete eine weitere Dienerin, ebenfalls ein Mensch. Beide Frauen schienen sich sehr gut zu kennen und kannten vermutlich jeden Handgriff genau. Ohne das sie miteinander sprachen begannen sie Reika herzurichten.  
Zuerst wurden ihre Haare getrocknet und man zog ihr eine hauchdünnes seidenes Untergewand über. Es zeigte mehr als es verhüllte. Bis jetzt hatte die junge Frau noch nie Seide getragen und empfand diesen kühlen, leichten Stoff als sehr angenehmen.  
Danach sollte sich Reika setzen und während eine der Frauen anfing ihr Gesicht zu schminken, begann die andere Frau sich um Reikas Haare zu kümmern.  
Der erste Impuls war eigentlich die beiden Frauen aus dem Raum zu jagen. Sie hatte noch nie die Hilfe anderer in anspruch genommen, selbst in der Zeit als Reika direkt in Daikis Schloss gelebt hatte. Im nächsten Moment jedoch siegte ihre Neugierde. Wenn sie in Zukunft auch darauf verzichten würde, nur ein einziges mal wollte sie sich als Fürstin verwöhnen lassen. So liess sie die Dienerinnen gewähren und wartete auf das Ergebnis.

Dann fingen die beiden Frauen an sich mit Reika zu unterhalten, fragten sie aus und gaben gute Ratschläge. Am Anfang antwortete Reika bereitwillig. Es dauerte nämlich einen Moment bis die braunhaarige Frau mitbekam um was es eigentlich ging und was die Dienerinnen dachten. Als sie auf die Lösung kam, murmelte Reika:" Konkubine."  
Da sie es ja besser wußte, machte sie das Spiel einfach mit. Sie war gespannt wo das ganze hinführte. Vielleicht fand Sesshomaru die Abwechslung auch mal ganz nett.  
Die eine Dienerin hatte sie verstanden und deshalb antwortete sie:" Und eine so Schöne noch dazu. Bestimmt seit ihr noch Jungfrau."  
Einen Moment schluckte Reika. Scheinbar hatten die beide Frauen das nicht mitbekommen. Sie fragte deshalb ganz unschuldig:" Schätzt Lord Sesshomaru so etwas."  
Beide zuckten jedoch unwissend mit der Schulter. Die eine erzählte dann:" Vielleicht mag er eher erfahrene Frauen. Wie ich gehörte habe lebt seine Fürstin in Musashi bei seinem Bruder. Da sie weit weg ist wird er wohl sich woanders sein Vergnügen suchen."  
Im letzten Moment konnte sich Reika noch beherrschen, beinahe wäre ihr heraus gerutscht das sich Sesshomaru so etwas nie erlauben sollte, sonst würde er Bekanntschaft mit ihrer scharfen Klinge machen. Doch sie verkniff es sich und lauschte den Ratschlägen der beiden weiterhin: " Lord Sesshomaru pflegt selten zu schlafen, deshalb sollt ihr in gewiss unterhalten. Vorteilhaft wäre es wenn ihr eine schöne Stimme habt oder wenn ihr ein Instrument spielt."  
Eigentlich konnte die Dämonenjägerin Biwa Laute spielen und kannte einige Lieder aber das erzählte sie niemanden. Seit dem Tod ihre Bruders verstaubte das Musikinstrument in ihrer Hütte.  
" Natürlich kann es auch sein das es ihm wichtig ist das seine Bedürfnisse befriedigt werden. Wenn er zufrieden mit euch ist werdet ihr vielleicht eine Favoritin oder sogar seine Nebenfrau. Was dann eine große Ehre für euch ist.", plapperte die eine weiter.  
Reika hörte nur noch auf die Worte, sie wußte nicht mehr welche Dienerin was sagte. Ihr Entschluss stand jedenfalls fest, in Zukunft war es ihr egal welcher Herrin die Beiden dienten, ihr jedenfalls nicht mehr. Sie wußte das ihr Gefährte der Bitte die beiden Frauen wegzuschicken ganz sicher nach kommen würde.  
Reika machte das Spiel solange mit bis eine der Dienerinnen mit einem Kimono kam.  
" Den ziehe ich nicht an.", sagte sie ganz bestimmt.  
" Ihr könnt unmöglich in dem Untergewand den Fürsten aufsuchen."  
" Warum nicht, er zieht es mir ja dann doch nur wieder aus.", entgegnete sie. Reika hätte damit kein Problem, immerhin wollte ihr Fürst mit ihr allein speisen und wie der gemeinsame Abend endete wußte sie ganz genau.  
Doch die Dienerinnen gaben noch nicht auf. " Wenn ihr so unschicklich erscheint, wird das als Strafe auf uns fallen. Bestimmt werden wir dann ausgepeitscht", fast bettelnd sagte das die Eine.  
Der Fürstin war das im Moment vollkommen egal. Sie wollte auf jeden Fall vermeiden den Kimono zutragen. Deshalb erwiderte sie:" Und wenn euer Fürst euch auspeitscht, wenn ihr mich ohne Kimono zu ihm bringt, das interessiert mich nicht." Sie holte kurz Luft und fügte dann mit großen Nachdruck an: " Denn mein Fürst würde mich niemals in einen Kimono stecken."  
" Aber Herrin auf keinen Fall dürft ihr den Zorn des Lords wecken. ", versuchte es die andere Dienerin wieder warnend.  
" Seinen Zorn? fällt mir niemals ein aber ihr weckt gerade den Meinen ." , damit stampfte sie mit ihre Fuß auf und griff nach dem Kimono.

Keiner bekam mit wie die Tür aufgerissen wurde. Gerade war Sesshomaru zusammen mit Naoki aus dem Garten gekommen wo sie sich noch kurz unterhalten hatten. Als sein Neffe plötzlich stehen blieb und lauschte, verharrte auch er. Im Inneren des Raumes hatte Reika eine lautstarke Unterhaltung mit ihren zwei menschlichen Dienerinnen. Naoki sah wie der Fürst seine Augen schmälerte, ein deutliches Zeichen das er ungehalten war. Auf wenn er gleich losgehen würde, konnte sich der General denken. Ganz sicher war es nicht Reika. Als nun sein Neffe die Tür aufriss und dadurch beide Daiyoukai einen Blick ins Innere werfen konnten, bot sich ein ungewöhnlicher Anblick. Der General stieß einen undefinierbaren Laut aus und drehte sich um. Er hoffte das Sesshomaru ihm das nicht übel nahm, weil er gerade zwangsläufig einen interessanten Blick auf dessen Gefährtin werfen konnte. Glücklicherweise hatte er aufgrund seiner schnellen Reaktionsfähigkeit nicht allzu viel gesehen.

Durch die lauten Wort angelockt war Sesshomaru in den Raum gekommen um die Dienerinnen zu Rechenschaft zu ziehen. Doch dann stand er wie erstarrt da und blickte Reika an. Das was er sah gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht. Für einen Augenblick glaubte er im falschen Gemach zu sein. Mit den hochgesteckten Haaren und der vielen Schminke im Gesicht wirkte Reika unnatürlich. Fremdartig. Das konnte unmöglich seine Gefährtin sein.  
Unwillkürlich entfuhr ihm ein leises Knurren. Es war laut genug das die beiden Dienerinnen herum fuhren und zu Boden sanken.  
General Naoki überlegte gerade wann er seinen Neffen zum letzten mal knurren gehört hatte. Das war doch fast eine Ewigkeit her. War dieser damals nicht noch ein trotziger Welpe gewesen und hatte sich versucht seinem Vater zu widersetzen.

Reika war ebenfalls herum gefahren und sah ihren Gemahl an, den Kimono den sie erwischt hatte mit ausgestreckten Armen von sich weghaltend.  
" Mein verehrter Fürst, ihr erlaubt doch das ich dieses Ding entsorge.", begann Reika.  
Doch der Hundedämon starrte sie immer noch an. Dann hatte er sich wieder gefangen und bat leise:" Reika, sieh in den Spiegel."  
Verwundert tat die Dämonenjägerin das. Eine Weile stand sie starr davor und blickte ihr Spiegelbild an. Dann gab sie einen laut von sich der dem ihre Gefährten in nichts nachstand.  
Wenn die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen wäre hätte der Fürst vermutlich geschmunzelt.  
Im nächsten Moment rührte sich Reika schon und begann ihr Gesicht zu reinigen. Es war sicher kein Zufall das die junge Frau den Kimono benutzte um sich die Schminke vom Gesicht zu wischen. Danach warf sie ihn beinahe triumphierend in die Ecke. Nun konnte sie das Teil unmöglich noch anziehen. Das es ihr Gemahl auch nicht verlangte, zeigten seine nächsten Worte: " Wo ist das Gewand was ich geschickt habe.", fragte Sesshomaru. Er liess deutlich seine Verärgerung mit schwingen in der Stimme.  
General Naoki stand draußen im Gang immer noch mit dem Rücken zur Tür.  
" Es muß sich hier im Raum befinden edler Fürst.", sehr deutlich hatte er den Missmut seines Neffen mitbekommen. Die beiden Dienerinnen konnte sich noch auf etwas gefasst machen oder derjenige der dafür verantwortlich war. Offenbar wurde die beiden Frauen schlecht oder falsch auf ihre Aufgabe vorbereitet.  
Eine der Dienerinnen wagte zu sagen:" Es liegt dort auf dem Tisch. Wir nahmen an es wäre ein Geschenk."  
Zufrieden das wenigsten das Kleid im Schloss war, auf Shun war eben immer verlass, entschloss sich Sesshomaru sofort abzureisen. Das Wetter hatte sich gebessert und auf dem Rückweg nach Musashi hatten sie wieder Ah-Un zu Verfügung.  
Deshalb fragte er gleich:" Reika wie lange brauchst du um dich anzukleiden. Wir reisen ab. Ich erwarte dich in Kürze bei den Ställen."  
Ohne sich ihre Erleichterung anmerken zu lassen, versprach die Fürstin: " Wenn du Ah-Un gesattelt hast werde ich da sein.", Bei den Worten hatte sie schon die erste von den drei Haarnadeln entfernt.  
" Dann beeile dich ich werde nicht warten.", befahl Sesshomaru dann sanft. Obwohl er Reika ganz sicher nicht hierlassen würde.

Der Fürst drehte sich etwas zur Seite und sein Blick fiel auf die beiden knienden Frauen:" Was euch beide angeht. Meine Gemahlin benötigt nicht länger eure Dienste. In Zukunft bin ich der Einzige der sie anfasst. In der Wäscherei gibt es genug Arbeit für euch. Damit ihr lernt wie die Gewänder meiner verehrten Fürstin aussehen werdet ihr sie in Zukunft waschen."  
Die Dämonenjägerin nahm ihre Reisekleidung und ließ sie neben die immer noch knienden Dienerinnen fallen. Dann stieg sie auf einen Hocker und holte sich von einem Regal ein grünes Band das ihr gerade ins Auge gefallen war.  
" Sesshomaru, wie komme ich zu den Ställen.", fragte Reika im nächsten Moment, nicht ahnend welche Wirkung sie gerade auf ihn hatte.  
" General Naoki wird dir den Weg zeigen.", damit ging der Fürst weg. Er hatte vor noch in die Schlossküche zu gehen und Proviant für Reika zu holen.

In der Küche stand eine wütende Youkai vor einem ganzen Haufen fertigen Essen, als sie von der Abreise des Fürsten erfuhr. Zum Glück hatte die Hasendämonin genug Verstand nicht mit dem Kochlöffel auf den Fürsten loszugehen. Gleich darauf war Sesshomaru wieder zur Tür hinaus, eine enttäuschte Dämonin stehen lassend. Sie hätte doch zugern die neue Fürstin mit ihren Kochkünsten beeindruckt. Wenigsten würde Lady Reika in den Genuss ihres frisch gebackenen Brotes und dem wunderbaren Käse kommen, den sie ebenfalls selbst herstellte. Viele der Youkai schätzen ihre Nahrungsmittel nicht da sie andere Dinge bevorzugten. Was die Köchin auch verstehen konnte, sie selbst war Vegetarierin.

Naoki hatte sich immer noch nicht von der Stelle gerührt. Die beiden Dienerinnen waren von ihm inzwischen zum Haushofmeister geschickt wurden und die Wache hatte frei bekommen.  
Während Reika die zweite Nadel aus ihrem Haar entfernte sagt sie leise zu dem General:" Eigentlich schade, ich habe mich über das bemühen der beiden Dienerinnen irgendwie amüsiert. Das darfst du aber nie meinem Gemahl verraten."  
Naoki schmunzelte leicht. Es gehörte sich nicht für einen Untergebenen seiner Herrin den Rücken zuzuwenden, deshalb erklärte er noch:" Verzeiht meine Fürstin das ich mich nicht umdrehe aber es ist unschicklich eure Schönheit zu bewundern wenn ihr so leicht bekleidet seid."  
Vor Verlegenheit wurde Reika bestimmt feuerrot. Doch sie entfernte auch noch die andere Nadel aus ihrem Haar, sprang dann mit Leichtigkeit vom Hocker herunter und packte das Kleid aus. Es war recht einfach geschnitten und sie konnte es ohne Hilfe anziehen. Eigentlich brauchte sie nur rein zu schlüpfen. Es um schmeichelte hervorragend ihre Figur und kam ohne Bänder oder Hacken aus. Einzig ein reich verzierter Gürtel lag dabei. Zum Schluss band sie sich noch das grüne Band ins Haar, damit die Strähnen auf der Reise nicht stören würden.

Dann trat sie neben den General und bat:" Zeig mir den Weg."  
Dieser hatte einen kurzen Blick über ihr Gewand bis hinter zu ihren nackten Füßen gleiten lassen und holte aus der Ankleidekammer noch einen weichen Pelzumhang den er Reika um die Schulter legte. Dann gab ihr der General einen Hinweis in welche Richtung sie gehen mußte, während er selbst zwei Schritte hinter ihr lief. Beim letzten hölzernen Absatz der Außentreppe fragte er dann:" Erlaubt ihr mir euch zutragen verehrte Fürstin."  
Sie gab keine Antwort sondern legte ihren rechten Arme um seine Schulter. Naoki erhob sich leicht in die Luft und legte die kurz Distanz bis zum Stall schnell zurück. Erst dort landete er und setzte Reika auf dem Sattel von Ah-Un ab.  
Er deute eine leichte Verbeugung an:" Es war mir eine Ehre euch wiederzusehen verehrte Fürstin."  
Sesshomaru stand einfach nur da eine Augenbraue erhoben.  
" Gute Reise verehrter Neffe.", wünschte der General Sesshomaru und entfernte sich dann. Es würden bestimmt nur wenige Tage vergehen bis der Fürst zurückkam. Es war wohl besser wenn er bis dahin erste Antworten kannte.

Der jüngere Daiyoukai sah ihm kurz hinterher und dann blickte er auf Reika. Diese erklärte sofort:" Ich konnte unmöglich die schmutzigen Sachen anziehen. Außerdem hast du die Anweisung gegeben meine Kleider zu waschen und da dachte ich können sie damit anfangen."  
" Deine Schuhe.", ein leiser Tadel klang in der Feststellung mit.  
Nur einen kurzen Blick warf die Dämonenjägerin auf ihre Füße als sie antwortete:" Die sind hinüber, ich fürchte ich brauche ein paar Neue.", damit holte sie unter ihren Umhang zwei pelzgefütterte Stiefel ähnliche Schuhe hervor und schlüpfte hinein..  
" Denkst du dein Onkel hätte mich bei diesem Wetter ohne Schuhe aus dem Schloß gelassen.", erklärte sie danach gelassen.  
Kurz darauf waren sie unterwegs. Es dauerte nicht lange bis Sesshomaru, noch immer verärgert zu der jungen Frau sagte:" Du wirst nie wieder wie so aussehen wie vorhin."  
" Meinst du das Gesicht und die Haare oder dieses durchsichtige Gewand.", fragte sie ganz unschuldig.  
" Wie eine Konkubine.", erwiderte er kurz angebunden.  
" Ich verspreche das ich mich von heute an nur noch wie ein Fürstin kleide.", versuchte Reika ihren Gemahl zu besänftigen.  
Erst gab Sesshomaru ihr einen Kuss auf den Nacken und bat sehr sanftmütig, mit der Stimme die ihr schon oft unter die Haut gegangen war:" Reika, sei einfach nur meine bezaubernde temperamentvolle Dämonenjägerin, das genügt mir."  
" Schade" murmelte sie etwas enttäuscht, " Ich dachte das hauchzarte Untergewand hat dir gefallen deshalb habe ich es gleich angelassen."  
Reika lehnte sich zurück an seine Brust und schloss die Augen. So entging ihr glücklicherweise wie Sesshomaru die Zügel fester zwischen seinen Klauen hielt. Es fehlte nicht mehr viel und er wäre sofort zum Schloß zurückkehrt um sich das Untergewand oder das was es kaum verhüllte etwas genauer zubetrachten.

Einige Tage später kaum in Musashi angekommen befahl er Jaken der eifrig herbei geeilt kam sich um den Drachen zu kümmern. Dann hob Sesshomaru seine Gefährtin hoch und ging auf das Haus zu. Bevor er im Innern verschwand befahl der Lord seinem Bruder:" Ich will nicht gestört werden."

In der Hütte zog Sesshomaru das Kleid seiner Gefährtin beinahe andächtig aus. So viel sorgfalt hatte er noch nie an den Tag gelegt. Dann konnte der Daiyoukai das hauchzarte Gewand betrachten. Nun trat er näher. Noch während er sich selbst der Schwerter und der Rüstung entledigt hatte, gestand er seiner Gefährtin:" Du hattest recht, es gefällt mir."  
Gleich darauf hatten sie sich auf dem Lager niedergelassen und der Fürst begann Reikas Körper mit den Mund zu liebkosen. Es war auch für die junge Frau ein neuartiges Gefühl verwöhnt zu werden während die Seide ihre Haut noch umschmeichelte.  
Erst viel später erklärte der Hundedämon noch:" Wer immer für dieses Gewand verantwortlich ist, hat gerade Anspruch auf eine besondere Art meiner Dankbarkeit erhalten.", '_nämlich am Leben zu bleiben_'., doch diese letzten Worte würde er nie im beisein seiner Gefährtin laut äußern.

Während der Ältere an ihm vorbeigelaufen war und die Hütte betreten hatte, blieb Inuyasha verwundert zurück. Im ersten Moment warf der Erbprinz einen besorgten Blick auf Reika. Die junge Frau hatte aber einen so entrückten Ausdruck im Gesicht, das ihn überzeugte das sein Bruder ganz sicher nicht an eine Strafe gedacht hatte.  
Nachdenklich warf der Halbdämon einen Blick hinüber zu dem halbfertigen Palast. Eigentlich hatte er sich schon seit Wochen keine richtige Zeit mehr für seine Gefährtin genommen. Es war nur ärgerlich das sich sein älterer Bruder gerade in seiner Hütte einquartiert hatte und so wie Sesshomaru ausgesehen hatte würde er sich ausgiebig Zeit lassen.  
Jetzt schaute der Erbprinz wieder hinüber zu dem Plattau. Ein lächeln blitzte ihm über das Gesicht als ihm ein verwegener Gedanke kam. Einige der Räume im Palast waren schon fertig und da sie mit abschließbaren Türen versehen waren, eine ideale Voraussetzung um ungestört zu sein.  
Deshalb setzte er seinen Gedanken gleich um. Es dauerte nicht lange die Arbeiter zu überzeugen das sie sich bis morgen früh eine Pause gönnen durften. Mit den Worten:" Schicke Kagome zu mir und kümmere dich mal wieder ausgiebig um Sango." schickte der Hanyou auch den Mönch fort.  
Das es Miroku nur recht war, merkte man gleich. Denn ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten eilte er mit großen Schritten davon. Der Mönch mußte seine Gefährtin nicht einmal lange suchen, sie stand mitten im Dorf und wollte gerade ihren Bruder begrüßen.  
" Willkommen zurück Kohaku.", begrüßte ihn Miroku, blieb jedoch nicht stehen, sondern lief weiter bis er seine Gefährtin erreicht hatte. Der Mönch nahm Sango auf die Arme und trug sie in ihr gemeinsames Haus. Mehr als ein:" Später Kohaku.", bekam der jüngere Bruder nicht mehr von seiner Schwester zuhören. Auch dort wurde die Tür von innen abgeschlossen.

Verdutzt schaute der junge Dämonenjäger ihnen nach. Eigentlich war er gerade auf Besuch gekommen und wollte Zeit mit der Familie verbringen. Während er sich noch mit einem Reisbauern unterhielt hatte der junge Mann die Ankunft von Reika und Sesshomaru mitbekommen. Gleich danach war der Fürst mit seiner Gefährtin im Haus verschwunden und Kohaku sah das die Matte am Eingang mit der verschliessbaren Tür ersetzte wurde. Es dauerte nicht lange als die Bauarbeiter das Schloss verliessen und Kagome von Inuyasha auf dem Plattau in die Arme genommen wurde. Als Kohaku noch einmal hinüber schaute war von Beiden nichts mehr zu sehen.

Dann erblickte er Rin und beobachtete sie. Eigentlich wollte er schon immer mal mit ihr allein sein ohne einen besorgten Blick der Erwachsenen auf sich ruhen zu haben. Eine bessere Gelegenheit würde es nie geben um herauszufinden ob er sich getäuscht hatte was Rins Gefühle für ihn anging.  
" Das ist wieder mal typisch Erwachsene. Sie denken nur an sich und du kannst sehen wie du mit den Kindern zurecht kommst.", erklang eine Stimme hinter Rin. Dort stand Kohaku und blickte auf die Hütte seiner Schwester.  
Gleich darauf kam er näher und umarmte seine beiden Nichten und den kleinen Neffen. Nyoko begrüßte den Dämonenjäger ebenfalls freudig.  
Das Lächeln was Kohaku gleich darauf Rin schenkte, liessen deren Knie weich werden. Er sah sie wieder mit diesem seltsamen Blick an. Immer wenn sich ihre Augen trafen flatterten unzählige Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch. Manchmal fragte sie sich ob ihrem älteren Freund bewußt war, das sie nicht länger ein kleines Mädchen war, sondern nun auch langsam zur Frau heranwuchs. Sie war fast vierzehn Jahre, ein Alter in denen schon viele verheiratet wurden.

Noch einmal warf Rin einen schüchternen Blick auf Kohaku. Ihr war durchaus bewußt weshalb sie gerade mit den Kinder allein da saß und warum die drei Paare in den Häusern verschwunden waren. Das junge Mädchen hoffte nur das der Dämonenjäger nicht mitbekam das sie seit einiger Zeit sich im Stillen wünschte von ihm geküsst zuwerden.  
Sehr zu Rins Verwunderung nahm Kohaku ihre Hand und zog sie mit sich fort. Laut rief er:" Kommt Kinder wir gehen in den Wald."  
Die Zwillinge und Nyoko folgten ihnen sofort. Miroku junior wurde von seinem Onkel hochgehoben und getragen. Wenigstens war Izayoi bei Kagome gewesen. Sich auch noch um ein Baby zu kümmern was nur ein paar Monate alt war, wäre dann doch zuviel gewesen.

Während die Kinder über die Wiese tobten, setzte sich Kohaku neben Rin an den Felsen. Sehr zu ihrer Verwunderung ergriff der Dämonenjäger ihre Hand und hielt sie fest.  
Nach einer Weile sagte er:" Rin, du sollst wissen ich werde nie etwas tun ohne deine Erlaubnis."  
Sehr verwundert schaute sie ihn an. Vertrauensvoll entgegnete sie dann:" Du weißt das ich dir vertraue."  
Alles was Kohaku dazu meinte:" Ja."  
Dann sahen Beide wieder zu den Kindern hinüber. Erst nach einer ganzen Weile und sehr leise überwand der junge Dämonenjäger seine Schüchternheit und fragte:" Darf ich dich küssen."  
Es war zwar nur ein zärtlicher, flüchtig Kuss, doch es reichte um bei beiden die Haut kribbeln zu lassen.  
" Danke.", murmelte Rin und blickte den Jungen neben ihr zärtlich an. Dieser nahm nun wieder die Hand des Mädchens und hielt sie fest. Beide richteten ihren Blick gerade aus und behielten die Kinder im Auge.  
Am Abend als es dunkel wurde gingen sie gemeinsam Hand in Hand ins Dorf zurück, die drei kleinen Mädchen vornweg und Miroku junior wieder auf dem Rücken von Kohaku.

Vor Inuyashas Hütte stand Sesshomaru und sah die kleine Gruppe kommen. Der Blick des Hundedämon fiel auf die Hände der beiden jungen Leute.  
Den strengen Blick des Fürsten richtig deutend, erklärte Kohaku sofort:" Ich habe Rin nicht angefasst."  
Sesshomaru ersparte sich die Antwort sondern blickte erneut auf die beiden Hände die sich immer noch hielten. In diesen Moment wurde dem Dämonenjäger seine eigenen Worte bewußt und er liess Rins Hand los als hätte er sich verbrannt.  
" Ich vertraue darauf das du genug Selbstbeherrschung hast um zu warten bis ihr beide den Bund eingegangen seit.", erklärte der Fürst, wobei seine Augen eine deutliche Kälte ausstrahlten.  
Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten drehte sich der Daiyoukai um. Dann sagte er noch:" Die Kinder und ihr beide schlaft heute Nacht bei Kaede. Die Priesterin erwartet euch schon." Dann war Sesshomaru auch schon im Haus verschwunden.  
Rin und Kohaku sahen sich erstaunt an. Es war jedoch das Mädchen was zuerst fragte:" War das jetzt die Zustimmung eines Vaters auf Youkai Art."  
Mit schmunzelnden Lächeln entgegnet Kohaku:" Du kennst ihn länger."  
Zweideutig fing Rin dann an:" Wir beide müssen ja nicht jetzt schon..."  
Mit einem lächeln stimmte Kohaku zu:" Nein müssen wir nicht. Ich werde warten bist du soweit bist."  
Es war einerseits ein Versprechen und anderseits ein Hinweis das auch der Dämonenjäger sich etwas zu jung noch fühlte.

Nachdenklich war der Hundedämon wieder in die Hütte getreten.  
" Sind die Kinder zurück.", fragte Reika gleich darauf.  
Sesshomaru gab jedoch keine Antwort. Er dachte noch immer nach. Gerade waren seine Gedanken bei Inuyasha und ihren ' erklärenden Gespräch', was er vor seiner Verbindung mit dem Jüngeren geführt hatte. Nicht das der Fürst über die Dinge nicht bescheid wußte vorher aber es gab schon kleine feine Unterschiede zwischen einer Youkai und einem Menschen, vor allem mußte man zärtlicher sein. Da er aber auch mitbekommen hatte das Reika sich in dieser Beziehung gut auskannte, mußte sie jemand aufgeklärt haben. Vermutlich war sie dann die am besten geeignete Person um das auch bei Rin zutun.  
Als er dann merkte das Reika ihm gegenüber saß und in seinem Gesicht versuchte eine Regung zu entdeckten, zog er seinen Stirn kraus.  
" Da fühlt sich wohl jemand gestört bei seinen Überlegungen", stellte sie zufrieden fest. Fügte aber noch fragend an:" Was hast du?"  
" Kannst du Rin aufklären.", bat dann Fürst.  
In diesem Moment wußte die junge Frau nicht was gemeint war:" Über was."  
" Das was zwischen Mann und Frau passiert."  
Selten war Reika sprachlos. Doch dann wechselte ihr Ausdruck eher in Besorgnis:" Sie und Kohaku haben doch nicht..."  
" Nein, ich glaube nicht. Kannst du nun...", liess ihr Gefährte nicht locker. Doch plötzlich lächelte Sesshomaru, kam näher und flüsterte direkt in ihr Ohr:" Oder muß ich dir erst persönlich zeigen wie das funktioniert."  
Allein seine Stimme und der Hauch seines Atems liess Reika erschauern. Bevor sie nicht mehr zu einem klaren Gedanken fähig war, antwortete sie schnell:" Kagome und ich werden mit ihr Reden. Vielleicht kann ja auch Inuyasha mal mit Kohaku sprechen, den Miroku würde ich nicht auf den Jungen loslassen."  
Alles nur nicht dieser lüsterne Mönch, kam dem Hundedämon noch in den Sinn, bevor er sich wieder voll und ganz seiner Gefährtin widmete.

Am nächsten Tag reiste Sesshomaru wieder in den Westen, da er sich noch um einige Dinge kümmern mußte. Vor allem wollte er da noch die Kleinigkeit mit zwei Dienerinnen klären.  
Als er im Schloss ankam hatte sein Onkel bereits einige Informationen. Die beiden Frauen mußten früher bei ihrem alten Herrn den zahlreichen Konkubinen zu diensten sein. Wenn der Herr eine Gespielin verlangte, kleideten und schminkten sie die Frauen. Sie hatten genau das getan was in etwa auch früher ihre Arbeit war. Doch da niemand sie hier im Schloss eingewiesen hatte außer die mysteriöse Youkai war es dann zu diesem Missverständnis gekommen. Allerdings wußte die beiden Frauen nicht wer mit ihnen gesprochen hatte. Dennoch liess der Fürst die beiden Menschen zu sich kommen und befragte sie selbst. Eine der Frauen erinnerte sich dann noch an etwas:  
" Herr mir fällt da noch etwas ein, die Stimme der Youkai. Sie war unangenehm, kreischend obwohl sie nur geflüstert hatte."  
Da gab es keinen Zweifel. Beniko. Es gab nur eine Stimme im ganzen Schloss die so schrecklich war. Interessant das sogar Menschen mit weniger empfindlichen Ohren das unangenehm empfinden. Der Entschluss des Youkai stand jedenfalls fest, die beiden Frauen waren entlassen und würden mit einer gewissen kleinen Geldsumme ausgestattet das Schloss verlassen, sobald er sich der Hofdame seiner Mutter gewidmet hatte.  
" Würdest du die Stimme wieder erkennen.", fragte der Lord. Er hoffte es, falls Beniko die Tat leugnen würde.  
" Oh bestimmt", versicherte die Dienerin. Die andere stimmte ebenfalls zu.  
Danach entliess er die Frauen aus der Bibliothek und schickte nach dem Baumeister. Den Youkai der für Ausbauten im Schloss zuständig war, empfing er direkt vor seinem eigenen Gemach. Der Lord führte ihn in die Räume und erklärte seine Wünsche.  
Die Räume sollten vergrößert werden und das Bad was direkt im Anschluß war sollte in Zukunft nur noch einen Zugang direkt aus den Gemächern haben. Außerdem wünschte Sesshomaru das ein Kamin eingebaut würde.  
Für den älteren Youkai war das sicher kein Problem. Er war viel gereist und hatte sich auch in anderen Länder schon Bauwerke angesehen. Viele praktische Ideen hatte er im Schloss bereits umgesetzt.  
Im ersten Moment sah der Baumeister seinen Fürsten verwundert an, doch dann zeigte sich Verständnis:" Ich verstehe, für eure verehrte Gemahlin. Als Mensch friert sie schneller."  
Nachdem er sich die Beschaffenheit der Wände und die Räume nebenan die in Zukunft verbunden sein würden angesehen hatte, stellte der Youkai fest das es bautechnisch kein Problem sein würde. Allerdings hatte ihm sein Lord gerade eine Frist bis zum Frühjahr gesetzt. In den nächsten Tagen würde er Sesshomaru einige Pläne vorlegen und wenn der Fürst einverstanden wäre, könnte der Baumeister sofort anfangen. Der Youkai freute sich auf die Arbeit und begann mit großen Enthusiasmus.

Nachdem Sesshomaru noch mit dem Haushofmeister gesprochen hatte, ging er direkt in den östlichen Flügel.  
Sesshomaru betrat ohne anzuklopfen den Wohnbereich seiner Mutter.  
Er begrüßte die ältere Hundeyoukai und seinen Onkel höflich. Danach bat er:" Wenn du gestattest verehrte Mutter."  
Dann drehte er sich um und bückte sich zu der knienden Beniko. Er packte die Hofdame am Hals und zog sie in Höhe.  
" Erkläre dich.", befahl er mit eiskalter Stimme. Seine Augen hatten ebenfalls einen seiner kältesten Blicke.  
" Was Herr,", brachte die Hofdame gerade so heraus.  
Sesshomaru senkte seinen Arm etwas, so das die Dämonin wieder auf dem Boden stand und lockerte den Griff um ihren Hals. Dennoch konnte sie nicht weg da er sie immer noch gegen die Wand drückte.  
" Einweisung zweier Dienerinnen, durchsichtige Gewänder, Unterhaltung, Benehmen einer Konkubine."  
Obwohl sie genau wußte wovon der Lord sprach und sie vor Schreck am liebsten davon gelaufen wäre, liess sie sich nichts anmerken und log:" Davon weiß ich nichts."  
" Soll ich die beiden Dienerinnen holen, ich bin mir sicher sie erkennen deine kreischende Stimme unter tausend anderen. Man sollte nie schwache Menschen unterschätzen."  
" Sie müssen das alles falsch verstanden haben.", versuchte sich Beniko zu verteidigen.  
Der Lord sah sie kalt an:" Ach ja?"  
Jetzt beugte er sich noch näher und flüsterte mit einer Stimme die der Hofdame unter die Haut ging.  
" Du ahnst ja nicht wieviel Vergnügen mir meine verehrte Fürstin bereitet hat als sie dein hauchdünnes Gewand trug. Allein ihr Anblick hat mein Verlangen geweckt, da waren nicht einmal Kräuter von Nöten."  
Dann liess er die Hundedämonin los. Da sie damit nicht gerechnet hatte stürzte sie zu Boden. Ihre Hand fuhr zu ihrem Hals und sie spürte das Blut. Die Krallen des Fürsten hatten deutliche Spuren hinterlassen.  
Auch wenn Sesshomaru nur geflüstert hatte, Yumi und Naoki hatten jedes Wort gehört. Beide wechselten einen Blick und waren sich vermutlich einig, das so ein Gewand sicher eine nette Abwechslung wäre.  
Dann drehte sich auch schon der Lord um und sagte:" Normalerweise verfahre ich nicht so zaghaft mit Wesen die mich verärgert haben. Da ich jedoch Rücksicht nehme auf die kostbare Einrichtung und meine verehrte Mutter, verzichte ich auf weitere Strafmassnahmen. Entschuldigt mich bitte."  
Damit war er auch wieder zur Tür hinaus.

Yumi hatte ihm nachgesehen, dann wandte sie sich an ihre Hofdame: " Beniko du kannst dich zurückziehen. Du solltest in Ruhe nachdenken welche Folgen deine unüberlegten Taten haben können. Das einzige was dir gerade dein Leben gerettet hat, war meine Anwesenheit und vermutlich dieses Gewand was meinen verehrten Sohn so erfreut hat."  
Kaum war die Hofdame fort, trat Naoki zu seiner Fürstin und flüsterte ihr zu. " Dieses Gewand würde bestimmt auch meiner Fürstin stehen. Allein der Gedanke dich darin zusehen weckt meine Phantasie."  
Statt einer Antwort nutzte Yumi einfach die Nähe ihre Gemahls aus und küsste ihn:" Vielleicht.", murmelte sie danach.  
" Ich bin sicher das meine edle Fürstin demnächst ebenfalls ein solches Kleidungsstück in ihrem Besitz hat.", murmelte Naoki zurück mit einen schmunzelnden Lächeln, bevor er die Fürstin allein liess.  
Nur ganz kurz dachte sie darüber nach. Vielleicht war es wirklich mal ganz interessant etwas Neues auszuprobieren. Deshalb war Yumi nur wenig später auf dem Weg in die Schneiderstube und fragte dort ob es möglich war noch zwei oder drei dieser Gewänder anzufertigen. Eines davon hatte die Fürstin vor nach Musashi zu schicken, bestimmt würde sich Reika freuen, wenn sie noch ein weiteres als Ersatz hatte, falls das andere kaputt ging.  
Doch dann erfuhr sie von der Schneiderin das Beniko es gewagt hatte das erste Gewand im Auftrag der Fürstin zu bestellen.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis sich im Schloss herum sprach das die Hofdame einen schwerwiegenden Fehler begangen hatte und Strafarbeit bekam. Später hörte man dann das die Fürstin die Strafarbeit noch verdoppelt hatte nachdem sie mit eiskalten Blick aus der Schneiderei gelaufen kam. Niemand im Schloss erfuhr jedoch das Beniko, sich jetzt auch noch mit ihrer Anmassung den Zorn der älteren Fürstin zugezogen hatte.


	4. Erste Erkenntnisse

4. Kaptitel - Erste Erkenntnisse

Auch wenn Reika während der Abwesenheit von Sesshomaru genug Dinge fand die sie in Musashi erledigte, so gab es etwas das ihr mit der Zeit fehlte. Sie vermisste die Dämonenjagd. Zwar hatte sie angefangen Nyoko und sogar schon gelegentlich die Zwillinge zu unterrichten, dennoch füllte sie die Arbeit nicht aus.  
Oft unterhielt sich die Fürstin mit Sango und erfuhr dadurch das es der schwarzhaarigen Frau ähnlich ging. Seit diese mit Miroku zusammen lebte und ihre drei Kinder hatte vermisste sie ebenfalls das Abenteuer.  
Außerdem dachte Reika oft an Keshan und was der Katzendämon durch machen mußte. Den Wunsch die anderen Tiere dieses Händler aus Hiraizumi zu befreien konnte sie nicht unterdrücken. Als dann noch alle Freunde der gleichen Meinung waren, beschloss die braunhaarige Frau mit den grünen Augen in dieser Sache etwas zu unternehmen. Sobald ihr Gefährte zurück war, sprach Reika ihn darauf an.  
Lange Zeit antwortete Sesshomaru ihr nicht. Sie stellte schon die verschiedensten Vermutungen an, was wohl die Gründe für sein zögern war, als er sich dann doch entschloss zu sprechen.: " Diese Tiere zu befreien, wäre auch in meinem Sinn. Damit könnte man dem Händler sicher schaden. Doch leider ist es unmöglich. Die Stadt liegt mitten im Gebiet des nördlichen Herrschers Lord Yago."  
" Ich dachte Hiraizumi wäre eine freie Händlerstadt nur von Menschen bewohnt?", fragte daraufhin die junge Frau sichtlich überrascht.  
Ihr Gefährte erklärte deshalb: " Die Stadt. Nicht das Land ringsherum. Es untersteht dem nördlichen Herrscher, einem Tigerdämon, der zu den mächtigsten Daiyoukais gehört. Seiner Auffassung nach ist er auch der Herr dieser Stadt. Selbst eine harmlose Befreiung von Tieren würde er sofort als einen Kriegsakt oder Angriff von mir auf ihn persönlich auffassen."  
" Da ich deine Fürstin bin, fällt es dann auf dich zurück. Ich verstehe.", schlußfolgerte Reika traurig.  
Nachdenklich erklärte Sesshomaru dann noch: " Man könnte ihn zwar um Erlaubnis fragen, jedoch möchte ich nicht in seiner Schuld stehen. Lord Yago hat eine merkwürdige Art diese einzufordern. Anderseits wird er wohl kaum eine Veranlassung sehen einem Hund zu helfen."  
" So wie du ihm nicht helfen würdest, weil er eine Katze ist?"  
" Nicht unbedingt weil er ein Tigerdämon ist, sondern eher seine Art und Weise wie er Dinge löst. Yago hat ziemlich radikale Ansichten, besonders was Menschen angeht. Glücklicherweise hat er sich in den letzten Jahren beherrscht, sonst gebe es weit weniger Angehörige deiner Rasse."  
Über das Gehörte dachte Reika eine Weile nach, dann kam sie zu einem Entschluss:" Da werden wir das wohl sein lassen. Schade ich hätte den Tieren zu gern geholfen."  
Sesshomaru trat näher und nahm seine Gefährtin in die Arme.  
Erst nach einer ganzen Weile kam Reika noch etwas in den Sinn. Deshalb sagte sie nur: " Keshan."  
"Was ist mit ihm?"  
Reika sprach ihren Gedanken aus.:" Er ist doch eine Katze. Fühlen sich Katzen nicht anderen Katzen verpflichtet?"  
Das ist eine Möglichkeit an die Sesshomaru selbst nicht gedacht hatte. Deshalb stimmte er zu. " Möglich das sich Yago tatsächlich deswegen verpflichtet fühlen würde. Kein Versprechen aber ich werde versuchen seine Meinung einzuholen. Vielleicht würde er so eine Aktion sogar gutheissen."  
Die Fürstin gab dann ihre weiteren Bedenken kund: " Selbst wenn Keshans Fang für den Händler reines Glück war, man muß sich nur vorstellen, das ein kleiner Youkai in seiner wahren Gestalt gefangen wird, wie Schippo oder Miju. Beides sind noch Kinder und solch eine Tortur würden sie nie überleben, allein die Bannkreise sind tödlich für sie."  
" Mit diesem Argument würdest du bei dem Lord der nördlichen Länder bestimmt Erfolg haben. Einer seiner Söhne ist inzwischen erwachsen aber er hat noch zwei weitere Kinder, im Welpenalter wie wir sagen würden.", erklärte der Hundedämon. Da hatte seine Fürstin wirklich einen guten Anhaltspunkt geliefert.  
Nachdem Sesshomaru Reika versprochen hatte einen Brief an den Tigerdämon zu senden, widmeten sie sich dann beide anderen Aufgaben.

Einige Wochen später, nach einem zeitigen Frühlingsbeginn, reiste Reika erneut mit ins Schloss. Als man ihr wieder die selbe Youkai als Wache zuteilte, wie bei ihren ersten Besuch freute sich die junge Frau. Inzwischen wußte sie das die Leibwächterin Tara hiess. Das Alter der Dämonin entsprach in etwa dem ihres Fürsten. Sie war etwas größer als Reika, schlank und mit blonden kurzen Haaren. Taras Augen waren braun und sie trug zwar die gleiche grüne Kleidung wie alle Wächter aber der Obi war weiß nicht braun. Sie gehörte zu den besten Kriegerinnen und wie Reika erfahren hatte wollte Tara sie sogar freiwillig beschützen.  
Viele Wesen im Schloss wußten zwar das die neue Fürstin ein Mensch war, dennoch war es sicherer für die junge Frau nie allein zu sein. Kaum jemand liess es sich zwar anmerken aber nicht alle Youkai im Schloss waren begeistert das ein Mensch nun eine so hohe Position einnahm. Außerdem war das Schloss und das dazugehörige Gelände so groß das Reika selbst dann den Überblick verlor wenn Tara sie führte. Das einzige was sich die Dämonenjägerin schnell merkte war der Gang in dem sie und ihr Gemahl ihre Räume hatten. Gleich nebenan war auch die Bibliothek und von dort gab es sogar einen Ausgang der direkt in den Garten führte. Aufgrund der vielen Räume in diesem Winkel des Schlosses befand sich die Gemächer der beiden Goldkatzen ebenfalls in der Nähe. Naoki hatte ja ursprünglich FaiMao mit ihrer Tochter hier untergebracht um sie zuschützen und damit beide einen Zugang zum Garten hatten. Die Goldkatzen waren eher freiheitsliebende Wesen und ein Leben im Schloss war für sie schwierig auch wenn sie sich inzwischen hier wohl fühlten.  
Da es jedoch genügend Räume gab, hatte Sesshomaru den Baumeister befohlen auch für die Goldkatzen einige der Gemächer umzubauen um sie zu vergrößern.

Den ganzen Tag schon war Reika unruhig und ging ständig umher. Entweder im Garten oder im Innenhof. Nie hielt sie es lange irgendwo aus. Sie hatte sich auch schon mehrmals bei Tara entschuldigt, das die Leibwächterin durch ihr Verhalten auch keine Ruhe bekam, obwohl sie es als Fürstin nicht nötig hatte. Die blonde Youkai hatte nur gelächelt, nur zugut kannte sie selbst solche Tage und sie störte sich nicht im mindesten daran ständig in Bewegung zu sein, das war für sie auch viel entspannter als stundenlang vor einer Tür zu stehen.  
Gerade ging Reika zusammen mit der Hundedämonin vom Garten über den Außenhof. Sie hatte absichtlich diesen längeren Weg gewählt um den Haupteingang des Gebäudes zu benutzen. Da trat plötzlich ein Wesen auf beide zu, das sofort den Beschützerinstinkt in Tara weckte.  
Die Energie des Dämons strahlte eine Stärke aus, die sogar Reika deutlich wahrnahm. Auch wenn der Tigeryoukai nicht seine volle Macht demonstrierte wirkte er gefährlich. Seine Gestalt war kräftig und wesentlich größer als Lord Sesshomaru. Breite Schultern und kräftige Gliedmassen zeichneten ihn aus. Vom Aussehen und Gewicht her erinnerte dieser Youkai die junge Frau sofort an den Bär, doch das hier schien ein Tiger in menschlicher Gestalt zu sein. Der Kopf war rundlich, eine breite Nase und zwei braune Knopfaugen, die sich perfekt in das Gesicht einfügten. Die Haare des Dämons hatte mehrfarbige Strähnen. Gelblichbraune mit schwarz und weiß durchsetzt. Seine beiden Hände waren ungewöhnlich kräftig, die Krallen seiner Finger spitz und scharf. Trotz dieser großen und kräftigen Statur legte die Katze eine geschmeidige Eleganz an den Tag, für die ihn sicher viele beneideten.

Nun blieb der Tigerdämon direkt vor Tara stehen, die zwar respektvoll den Kopf neigte aber gleichzeitig mit der Hand den Griff ihres Schwertes umfasste.  
" Verzeiht, kann ich mit der edlen Fürsten unter vier Augen sprechen?", bat dieser Dämon höflich an die Leibwächterin gewandt.  
Die Soldatin drehte sich um und schaute ihren Schützling an.  
" Das geht in Ordnung Tara.", stimmte Reika zu.  
" Auf keinen Fall möchte ich unhöflich sein. Meine Name ist Lord Yago, ich bin der Herrscher des nördlichen Reiches. Es ist mir eine Ehre euch kennen zulernen Lady Reika.", stellte sich der Daiyoukai vor.  
Die junge Frau liess sich ihre Überraschung nicht anmerken. Da ihr Gefährte aber in Bezug auf den Fürsten des nördlichen Reiches ein paar Kleinigkeiten erzählt hatte, beschloss sie lieber vorsichtig zu sein. Zurückhaltend antwortete sie deshalb: " Die Ehre ist ganz auf meiner Seite."  
" Um gleich auf mein Anliegen zukommen, ich würde gern eine Audienz bei euren Herrn und Gemahl erhalten. Es handelt sich um die Stadt Hiraizumi. Ihr könnt mir wohl nicht verraten warum eurer Gefährte so großes Interesse daran hat.", bei diesen Worten legte der Tiger eine Menge Liebenswürdigkeit an den Tag.  
Reika wußte genau um was es da ging. Doch das würde sie ganz sicher nicht ausplaudern. Vermutlich baute der Lord auf ihre Unkenntnis was Youkais betraf oder glaubte das Menschen so einfältig waren.  
" Das werdet ihr wohl mit meinem Gemahl besprechen müssen.", entgegnete sie diplomatisch.  
Etwas enttäuscht versuchte es der Tiger erneut: "Wie euer edler Fürst in seinem Brief erwähnte ist in diese Angelegenheit auch eine Katze verwickelt. Da mir nichts zu Ohren gekommen ist das einer meiner Untertanen zu schaden kam, frage ich mich natürlich welchen Zusammenhang es da geben soll."  
Auch diesmal liess sich die junge Frau nicht zu einer Auskunft herab und wies den Daiyoukai nur auf eine Tatsache hin. " Setzten wir mal voraus Lord Yago das ich in dieser Angelegenheit Bescheid weiss, so stimmt ihr mir doch zu das wir das ganze nicht hier in der Öffentlichkeit erörtern sollten.",  
Der Tigerdämon blickte sich um und stellte fest das sein Gespräch mit der Fürstin eine Menge neugieriger Leute angelockt hatte, die Hälfte davon Wachsoldaten.  
Hinter dem Lord tauchten plötzlich vier weitere Soldaten auf. Ihren Gesichtern nach zu urteilen, sollten sie innerhalb des Schlosses ein Auge auf den Lord der nördlichen Länder haben. Offensichtlich war der Tiger ihnen aber entkommen.  
" Wie ich sehe haben meine Bewacher mich gefunden.", kommentiere er das ganze mit einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht.  
Ebenfalls mit einem Lächeln teilte Reika nun Lord Yago ihre Vermutung mit weshalb die Bewacher plötzlich da waren:" Wenn selbst ich als Mensch eure starke dämonische Aura wahrnehme wird es wohl für einen anderen Dämon eine Leichtigkeit sein euch aufzuspüren."  
" Nun einigen Hunden muß man doch zeigen wo ihr Platz in der Hierarchie ist.", er demonstriert nicht umsonst seine Stärke. Wenn Lord Sesshomarus zweideutiger Brief nicht gewesen wäre, hätte Yago das westliche Schloss wohl nicht betreten. Aber die ganze Sache mit der Stadt im Norden hatte ihn neugierig gemacht. Deshalb entschloss sich der Tiger kurzfristig für die Reise. Immerhin war er so freundlich und hatte den Besuch hier im westlichen Schloss allein angetreten, während seiner Krieger auf seinem ausdrücklichen Befehl an der Grenze zurückgeblieben waren.  
" Das schliesst meinen Gemahl hoffentlich nicht mit ein.", wagte es die Fürstin zusagen. Immerhin war Sesshomaru dem Tigerdämon gleichgestellt, beide waren ebenfalls wie die Herren des Süden und Osten Mitglied im Dämonenrat und somit die vier höchstrangigsten Youkai im ganzen Land.  
Darauf reagierte Yago nicht. Er lenkte jedoch von Thema ab und fragte nach:" Werdet ihr mit dem Fürsten sprechen?"  
" Sobald Lord Sesshomaru euch empfangen möchte wird er eine Wache schicken die euch abholt. Wenn ihr mich jetzt entschuldigt, ich setze meinen Gefährten von euer Bitte in Kenntnis."  
" Ihr seid nicht nur schön und charmant, sondern auch klug. So ganz anderes als ich es von Wesen eurer Rasse gewohnt bin.", damit ergriff er ihre Hand und hauchte flüchtig einen Kuss, ohne sie dabei mit den Lippen zu berühren.  
Doch sie sagte nur:" Wenn ihr mich jetzt entschuldigt, werde ich Lord Sesshomaru unverzüglich aufsuchen."  
" Dann werde ich mich in Geduld üben und warten bis euer Gemahl mir seine Aufmerksamkeit schenkt.", versprach der Dämon.  
Bis Reika im Gebäude verschwunden war sah die Katze der Fürstin freundlich hinterher. Danach drehte sich Yago zu den vier Aufpassern um und funkelte sie grimmig an. Lächerlich, als wenn die vier nervenden Soldaten ihn aufhalten könnten. Mehr als eine Handbewegung würde er nicht brauchen um sie hinweg zufegen. Doch er machte sich keine Illusionen und wußte das er gerade genau beobachtet wurde. Ganz sicher lag es nicht in seiner Absicht einen Krieg mit den Hunden zu beginnen.

Zusammen mit Tara ging Reika zuerst zu Naokis Amtszimmer und danach in die Bibliothek. Als sie dann auch in ihren Gemächern kein Glück hatte, stand die junge Frau etwas ratlos im Gang. Einige Diener die Tara befragt hatte, konnten auch keine Auskunft über den Aufenthaltsort von Lord Sesshomaru oder General Naoki geben.  
Wie sollte man in einem so großen Schloss voller Hunde jemanden finden. Reika seufzte. Doch dann kam sie gleich auf die Lösung. Sie drehte sich um und fragte:" Tara, du bist doch eine Hundedämonin."  
" Ja.", atwortete die Leibwächterin. Im nächsten Moment begriff sie aber schon und fügte hinzu:" Richtig der Geruch. Verzeiht Herrin das ich nicht selbst darauf gekommen bin."  
" Da gibt es nichts zu entschuldigen, so viel ich weiß benutzt kaum einer der Dämonen im Schloss seinen Geruchsinn."  
Doch Tara hatte schon eine Spur aufgenommen und so führte sie die Fürstin zu einer Tür. Mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn blieb die Leibwächterin stehen und erklärte:" Das sind General Naokis Gemächer, er benutzt sie nur wenn höhere Gäste im Schloss sind."  
Das die Fenster auch einen sehr guten Blick in den Hofbereich hatten, verschwieg sie der Fürstin. Das würde sie vermutlich gleich selbst sehen.  
Danach klopfte Tara. Während Reika eintrat blieb die Hundedämonin draußen im Gang vor der Tür stehen.

Die beiden Daiyoukai standen am Fester und schauten hinaus in den Hof, wobei sie den Tigerdämon im Blick hatten. Die junge Frau bekam noch einen Teil des Gesprächs mit. Es klang schon fast so als ob Sesshomaru seinen Onkel tadelte:" Die vier Soldaten scheinen aber nicht gerade die besten zu sein."  
Mit einem schmunzelnden Lächeln antwortete der General." Neulinge, erstes Ausbildungsjahr. Du hättest die vier Jünglinge sehen sollen die er mir als Schutz zugeteilt hatte als ich im Norden war. Da war ich noch gnädig. Wenigsten hat er Soldaten bekommen, während ich damals mit Küchenjungen vorlieb nehmen mußte."  
" Unverbesserlich, alle beide.", mehr sagte der Fürst nicht mehr darauf. Darüber konnte Lord Sesshomaru nur den Kopf schütteln. Die beiden benahmen sich wie übermütige Kinder. Es war ein Spiel was Naoki und Yago seit einigen Jahren spielten. Was immer der Grund für ihre seltsame Freundschaft war, es war Naoki zu verdanken das der Tiger in den letzten Jahren sich so friedlich verhalten hatte.

Gerade wollte sich Sesshomaru an seine Gefährtin wenden als er es hinter sich poltern hörte. Rückartig drehte sich der Fürst um und sprang dann erschrocken zur Tür. Reika war schon seit den frühen Morgenstunden auf den Beinen gewesen und dann noch das Gespräch mit Lord Yago, plötzlich fühlte sie sich erschöpft. Die ganze Zeit war sie beherrscht und hatte sich ihre Angst vor Yago nicht anmerken lassen aber hier bei zwei Lebewesen denen sie absolut vertraute fiel die Anspannung von ihr ab und die Beine wurden schwach. Sie hatte sich zwar nur einfach hinsetzen wollen aber durch die langen Röcke eine Kupfervase umgestossen.  
Kaum war Sesshomaru bei ihr erklärte Reika:" Jemanden wie Lord Yago habe ich noch nie getroffen. Seine starke Aura ist erdrückend. Dagegen war der Bär das reinste Vergnügen."  
Naoki war am Fenster geblieben noch immer den Tiger im Blick. " Dabei hat er noch nicht einmal seine volle Energie aktiviert. Er demonstriert gern seine Stärke. Ich schätze es wird wieder Zeit das ich ihm zeige wo sein Platz ist."  
" Das hat die Katze auch gesagt in bezug auf euch Hunde", berichtete Reika noch.  
" Was wollte er von dir.", fragte der Lord der westlichen Länder.  
" Nichts von mir. Er möchte eine Audienz bei meinem Herrn und Gemahl.", und so berichtete die junge Frau von dem Gespräch.  
Naoki drehte sich nun wieder zum Fester, da er für einen Moment nach der Fürstin gesehen hatte. Nun erkannte der General das Yago lächelnd auf dem Hof stand und genau in die Richtung dieses Fenster blickte.  
" Er geniesst das richtig.", kam es erneut von Naoki. An seinen Neffen gewandt fragte er:" Wirst du ihn empfangen?"  
" Ja, vorausgesetzt meine Fürstin fühlt sich dem gewachsen."  
" Natürlich, bin ich das." antwortete sie und fügte hinzu: " Mir geht es gut.", da sie den Blick ihres Fürsten auf sich ruhen sah.  
Gleich darauf bekam Tara einen Befehl ihres Herrn:" Teile Lord Yago mit das ich ihn unverzüglich in der Bibliothek empfangen werde und bitte dann Lord Keshan ebenfalls sich dort einzufinden."

Zusammen mit Reika betrat Sesshomaru erst seine eigenen Gemächer, da die junge Frau noch etwas Essen wollte. Nachdem Tara zurück war und der Tigerdämon bereits in der Bibliothek wartete, ging das Fürstenpaar ebenfalls dorthin. Gleichzeitig mit ihnen traf Keshan ein.  
Nach der Begrüßung, setzten sich alle nieder und der Goldkatzendämon beschrieb sein Erlebnis. Vor allem berichtete er von dem kleinen Zoo und wie es den Tieren dort erging.  
Auch wenn es nur tierische Verwandte waren, so weckte die ganze Sache den Zorn des nördlichen Herrschers. Was in seinem Sinn war, teilte er allen sofort mit.  
" Die Stadt ist mir schon länger ein Dorn im Auge. Das ist die Ideale Gelegenheit sie dem Erdboden gleich zu machen. Soviel ich weiß besitzt doch das Schwert eures Bruders die Fähigkeit Bannkreise zu zerschlagen.", schlug er deshalb vor.  
Unwillkürlich schauten sich Keshan und Reika an. Das war definitiv eine rabiate Vorgehensweise. Ob und was Sesshomaru dachte war ihm nicht anzusehen.  
" In der Tat." stimmte der Lord des Westens zu." Doch Bannkreise kann man leicht wieder errichten."

Keshan schuldete zwar Lord Sesshomaru Dankbarkeit und brachte ihm Respekt entgegen aber diesem Tiger nicht. Der war doch auch nur ein Einwanderer und Eroberer. Dessen Heimat war früher Sibirien gewesen und da er dort ständig mit einem ebenfalls dort lebenden Hundeclan Krieg hatte, suchte er sich vor Jahrhunderten eine neue Heimat und das ausgerechnet im spärlich besiedelten Norden von Japan. Vermutlich hätte Yago sein Gebiet bis weit in den Süden ausgedehnt wenn er nicht an den Grenzen zum westlichen Reich plötzlich einen Hund gegenübergestanden hätte der ihn sehr deutlich in die Schranken wies. Allein dessen Schwert war schon beachtlich obwohl Inu no Taisho es in dem Zweikampf nicht benutzte. Normalerweise ziemte es sich nicht für einem Fremden dem man nur duldete, Forderungen zustellen. Doch als es dann zu Einfällen von Mongolen und Koreanern kam, kämpfte der Tiger an der Seite der Hunde und verdiente sich den Respekt der anderen Lords. So wurde er schliesslich als nördlicher Herrscher akzeptiert und bekam einen Platz im neugegründeten Rat.  
Durch eine Intrige lernte Yago dann auch noch einen zweiten Hund kennen, der es ebenfalls schaffte ihm seine Grenzen zu zeigen. Seit dem Verband Lord Yago eine merkwürdige Freundschaft mit Generals Naoki die jedoch auch von Respekt geprägt war.  
Beide besaßen eine Art Humor die dem anderen gefiel.

Der Goldkatzendämon versuchte jetzt das ganze harmloser zu machen als es für ihn gewesen ist. Selbst wenn er Rache wollte, dafür tausende Menschen sterben zu lassen würde er selbst mit seinem Gewissen nicht vereinbaren können. Zu oft hatte er in seinem eigenen Land Orte betreten in denen man hunderte von Menschen getötet hatte. Oft sogar Frauen und Kinder. Da er selbst Vater war wünschte er keinen so einen Verlust.  
" Lord Yago, da ich das Opfer war würde ich gern die Bitte äußern nur die tatsächlichen Schuldigen büssen zu lassen. Niemand hatte eine Ahnung das ich ein Dämon bin. Außerdem gibt es viele Lebewesen unserer Rasse die Tiere als primitiv ansehen. Deshalb wird euer Ansinnen wohl kaum die Zustimmung des Rates finden."

Was wußte die Goldkatze schon vom Rat. Doch der Tiger äußerte sich nicht dazu. Eigentlich erwartete Yago das Sesshomaru ihm zustimmte. Immerhin verachtete der Hundedämon ebenfalls die Menschen Oder sollte sich das inzwischen geändert haben. Man mußte ja nur einen Blick auf die Fürstin werfen. Um das herauszufinden war sicher später noch Zeit.  
Doch auch die junge Frau hatte ihren Gefährten angesehen. Obwohl sie einige seiner kaum sichtbaren Emotionen inzwischen kannte und sie auch enträtselt hatte, so konnte sie diesmal nur eine absolute starre Maske sehen. Als sich jedoch für einen kurzen Augenblick ihre Blicke trafen, gab der Lord seiner Gefährtin stumm seine Zustimmung. Dankbar lächelte Reika und wandte sich an den Tigerdämon:" Verzeiht wenn ich mich einmische. Hiraizumi ist eine Handelsstadt. Ich denke das nördliche Reich bezieht ebenso viele Güter von den dort ansässigen Händler wie die Menschen oder täusche ich mich da Lord Yago."  
Die Katze bedachte die Dämonenjägerin mit einem finsteren Blick. Er hatte zwar schon gemerkt das Reika nicht so leicht zu unterschätzen war aber er hätte nie geglaubt das sie sich einfach in ein Gespräch einmischte. Offensichtlich wußte dieser Mensch nicht wo sein Platz war. Frauen hatten nichts zusagen, wenn sie nicht direkt um ihre Meinung gebeten worden waren.  
" Solltet ihr meiner Gefährtin nicht antworten, Lord Yago. Und ja sie hatte meine Erlaubnis zu sprechen." Sesshomaru konnte sich sehr gut denken was dem Tiger gerade durch den Kopf gegangen war.  
Noch einmal schaute Yago zwischen dem Fürsten und Reika hin und her. Auch wenn er es ungern zugab, die Menschenfrau hatte vollkommen recht. Es gab in Hiraizumi ein paar Händler die Güter ins Land brachten auf die sein Volk angewiesen war. Man konnte sich zwar wieder neue Geschäftsverbindungen aufbauen, doch das würde Jahre dauern und ob es dann immer noch so vorteilhaft war, wäre mehr als fraglich. Deshalb antwortete er:" Ihr beweist wieder einmal eure Klugheit Lady Reika. Gut ich werde darüber nachdenken."  
Dann wandte er sich direkt an Lord Sesshomaru:" Solange ihr euer Wort gebt das nur Lord Keshan und die Menschen diese Aktion in meinem Reich durchführen."  
" Wie ich meinen Bruder kenne würde er nur zu gern sich an der Aktion beteiligen aber auch er ist an mein Wort gebunden.", versicherte der Fürst der westlichen Länder.  
" Meine Entscheidung werde ich noch vor meiner Abreise mitteilen.", sagte Yago und dann fügte er noch an, was deutlich als Aufforderung aufzufassen war:" Lord Sesshomaru wir werden unser Gespräch jetzt unter vier Augen fortsetzen. Es gibt da noch einige Dinge die ich in Erfahrung bringen möchte."  
Keshan unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Der Tiger war schwer zu durchschauen. Das kurze Gespräch hatte den Goldkatzendämon genügt um sich zu wünschen in Zukunft auf Begegnungen verzichten zu können. So reichte er Reika nur höflich die Hand und half der Fürstin beim Aufstehen. Beide verbeugten sich leicht und verliessen Wortlos den Raum. Erst draußen atmeten Mensch und Goldkatze erleichtert aus. Dann sahen sie sich an und lächelten. Gemeinsam suchten sie dann nach FaiMao und Miju.

Kaum waren die beiden Dämonen, Hund und Tiger allein, begann Lord Yago:" Eure Gefährtin ist ein Mensch. Trotzdem wundert es mich das ihr so viele Freiheiten gestattet."  
" Meine Gemahlin hat Vorzüge die mich durchaus befriedigen. Deshalb lasse ich ihr gelegentlich einige Kleinigkeiten durchgehen.", antwortete Sesshomaru.  
" Dennoch ein Mensch? Von euch hat man das am allerwenigsten erwartet. Bestimmt habt ihr dafür einen guten Grund.". Das interessierte Yago brennend.  
" Um Menschen zu studieren.", entgegnete Sesshomaru.  
Der andere Daiyoukai sah ihn überrascht an.  
" Menschen leben bekanntlich nicht lange. Was sind da schon 50 Jahre die man mit einer Frau dieser Rasse verbringen muß. Zu wenig um Zeit zu verschwenden und genug um alles über sie zulernen. Außerdem kann sie sich um die zwangsläufigen Kontakte mit den erbärmlichen Schwächlingen kümmern die einem zuwider sind.", erklärte Sesshomaru deshalb. Die Stimme des Lords war dabei kalt und emotionslos.  
Nun lachte der Tigerdämon und stimmte zu: " In diesem Punkt habt ihr natürlich recht. In dieser Beziehung ist eure Gefährtin wirklich sehr nützlich. Wenn sie euch dann auch auf anderen Gebiet zufrieden stellt, werdet ihr wohl kaum schaden nehmen. Ansonsten gibt es sicher genug willige Konkubinen."  
Das Knurren verliess beinahe seine Kehle, doch im letzten Moment beherrschte sich der Fürst noch. Konkubinen, allein dieses Wort weckte seinen Zorn. Neutral antwortete er aber:" Bis jetzt war das noch nicht nötig."  
Lord Yago beobachtete den Hund. Dieser war sehr gut und nichts in der Stimme oder in den Gesten verriet was Sesshomaru tatsächlich dachte oder fühlte. Der war seinen Vater recht ähnlich geworden. Wenn er auch auf anderen Gebieten Inu no Taisho nacheifern würde, könnte der Lord der westlichen Länder ein sehr gefährlicher Gegner oder guter Verbündeter werden. Dessen Argument was die Menschen betraf schien ganz überzeugend zu sein. Wahrscheinlich sollte auch er nicht gleich alle Angehörige dieser minderwertigen Rasse töten. Vielleicht lohnte sich tatsächlich einem oder zwei davon einer nähere Betrachtung zu unterziehen. Auf dem Heimweg hatte er noch genug Zeit darüber nachzudenken. So brachte Yago das Gespräch dann auf Nachkommen. Sehr zu seiner Überraschung hatte auch da Lord Sesshomaru einen interessanten Aspekt zu liefern.  
" Wir Hundedämonen verfügen nicht umsonst über einen ausgezeichneten Geruchssinn.", mehr hatte der Fürst nicht vor gehabt dazu zu äußern. Ohne das es der jüngere Daiyoukai aussprach wußte Yago was gemeint war. Besonders Hunde konnten die unerwünschte Zeugung eines Hanyous anhand des Geruchs vermeiden. Anderseits gab es immer noch zwei weitere Möglichkeiten. Die schwangere Frau mit dem ungeborenen Kind zutöten oder das Baby nach der Geburt. Für was auch immer sich der Lord entscheiden würde, es war nicht die Angelegenheit des Tigerdämons.  
Das weitere Gespräch drehte sich dann nur noch um einige belanglose Dinge und wurde dann alsbald beendet.

Yago war nach dem Gespräch hinaus gegangen. Kurz darauf betrat er den Garten. Weit kam er jedoch nicht, da vor ihm ein Hundedämon auftauchte. Blaue Augen musterten Braune und umgekehrt. Es war der Tiger der zuerst das Wort ergriff: " General Naoki. Ist euer Schwert immer noch so scharf wie früher."  
Mit warnenden Ton entgegnete der Angesprochene:" Schärfer. Haltet euch von Lady Reika fern oder ihr werdet es herausfinden."  
Mit einem schmunzeln fragte Yago: " Droht ihr immer noch den Gästen eures Herrn."  
" Ich drohe nie.", entgegnete Naoki  
" Nein, natürlich nicht, ihr habt nur beinahe einen Krieg von Zaun gebrochen."  
" Wir beide wissen, ich habe einen verhindert. Die Beleidigungen habt ihr ausgesprochen und dabei ein Wesen kompromittiert."  
Genaugenommen war es nicht irgendein Wesen sondern die Gemahlin seine Bruders Fürstin Yumi. Nachdem Inu no Taisho von dem Vorfall gehört hatte wußte dieser nicht ob er wütend auf Naoki oder dankbar sein sollte. Am Ende war er froh das sein Bruder die Sache auf seine Weise geregelt hatte und dadurch tatsächlich einen Krieg verhindert hat. Der Fürst wäre bei einer Beleidigung seiner Gemahlin vermutlich nicht so diplomatisch gewesen wenn er selbst dabei gewesen wäre. Man konnte aber nicht einmal dem Tiger die Schuld geben. Wer immer dafür verantwortlich gewesen war das Yago das Bad betreten hatte in der Hoffnung eine willige Konkubine dort zufinden, hatte das beabsichtigt. Leider waren bereits einige anzüglich Dinge zu Yumi gesagt worden, bevor Yago die Fürstin erkannte. Vermutlich wäre die Sache nie nach aussen gedrungen denn Yumi und Yago hatten sich, nachdem da Missverständnis ausgeräumt war, darauf geeinigt zu schweigen, vor allen da Yumi gerade dabei war das Bad zu verlassen und deshalb bereits wieder völlig angekleidet war. Außerdem fand Yumi die Sache auch recht amüsant, weil einige der Komplimente sie auch noch geschmeichelt hatten. Doch leider waren Naoki und Nanami in der Nähe gewesen, sowie einige Diener. Deshalb hatte Naoki von dem Tiger ein Duell gefordert nicht nur um die Ehre der Fürstin zu verteidigen. Seiner Meinung nach hätte Lord Yago das Bad in dem sich gerade ein weibliches Lebewesen aufhielt anstandshalber gar nicht erst betreten dürfen.

Beide Youkai erinnerten sich an die Begebenheit. Lord Yago äußerte nun:" Ihr habt jedenfalls eine Menge eingesteckt und am Ende lagt ihr auf dem Boden."  
Mit einen schmunzeln entgegnet Naoki: " Ich habe nicht verloren. Und ihr lagt neben mir."  
" Nein es war ein Unentschieden., stimmte Lord Yago zu. " Ihr hättet nicht zufällig Lust herauszufinden wer von uns inzwischen der bessere ist."  
" Waffenloser Kampf in der Arena.", schlug der General deshalb vor.  
Nachdenklich blickte der Tigerdämon den Hund vor sich an. Ein Wettstreit wäre sicher interessant. Deshalb stimmte er zu:" Ein Stockkampf jederzeit. Bedingungen wie früher? Ohne Magie?"  
" Natürlich.."

Während die beiden älteren Daiyoukai das kleine Gespräch draußen im Garten führten suchte Sesshomaru seine Fürstin auf. Er hatte einen Entschluss gefasst, den er ihr nun mitteilte: " Reika, ich halte es für besser wenn ich dich zurück nach Musashi bringen lasse."  
Die junge Frau zog sofort den richtigen Schluss:" Wegen Lord Yago."  
" Sein Interesse an dir gefällt mir nicht.", gab Sesshomaru zu.  
Da auch Reika ein merkwürdiges Gefühl deswegen hatte, erklärte sie nun: " In seiner Gegenwart fühle ich mich unwohl. Er ist unheimlich obwohl er so freundlich erscheint."  
" Das täuscht.", Der Tiger konnte wirklich sehr liebenswürdig sein, dennoch hielt er seine wahren Beweggründe oft geheim. Nun informierte der Fürst seine Gefährtin: "Als Begleitung habe ich übrigens an Tara und Shun gedacht. Die anderen wird Naoki auswählen."  
" Das geht in Ordnung.", stimmte die junge Frau zu.  
Bei dem was er zu Yago gesagt hatte über Menschen fühlt sich der Fürst selbst nicht wohl dabei. Doch er durfte den Tiger nicht unterschätzen, der war zu allen fähig. Wenn der Lord der nördlichen Länder jemals herausfand das Sesshomaru eine Schwäche für ein paar ganz bestimmte Menschen entwickelt hatte, würde das sie in Gefahr bringen. Besonders Rin, Reika oder Nyoko.

Später hatte Sesshomaru einen merkwürdigen Traum. Gerade befand er sich mitten im Kampf gegen seine Feinde. Alles passierte genau so wie er es in Erinnerung hatte. Noch einmal mußte er mit ansehen wie Inuyasha niedergestochen wurde. Doch dann bevor er seinen letzten Gegner erledigte war etwas anders. Das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden beschlich ihn. Es war als blickten drei glutrote Augen aus dem Dunkeln auf ihn herab.  
In diesem Moment wachte der Lord auf und fuhr in sitzende Position.  
" Was hast du.", murmelte Reika neben ihm. Deshalb wurde Sesshomaru bewußt das er seine Gefährtin geweckt hatte. Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und flüsterte:" Mir ist nur etwas eingefallen, deshalb muß ich sofort mit Naoki sprechen. Schlaf ruhig weiter."  
Dann stand er auf und zog sich an. Gerade als er aus der Tür ging, hörte er wie Reika im Halbschlaf irgend etwas von verrückten Youkais murmelte. Über Schlaf, keine Rücksicht nehmen und mitten in der Nacht.  
Sesshomaru schmunzelte nur, am Morgen würde sich die Dämonenjägerin vermutlich an keines ihrer Worte mehr erinnern.

Erst draussen auf dem Gang fragte sich der Lord wo er um diese Zeit wohl seinen Onkel finden würde. Deshalb sah er zuerst in dessen Gemach hier im westlichen Flügel nach, obwohl er wußte das der General nur sehr selten hier verweilte. Die Bibliothek und die Amtsstube Naokis brachte auch kein Erfolg.  
Doch dann hatte er den schwachen Geruch seines Onkels in der Nase, so das er alle anderen Gerüche des Schlosses ausblendete und dieser Spur folgte. Der Ort wo ihn der Geruch hinführte wunderte ihn. Es handelte sich um einen leerstehenden Teil des östlichen Flügels. Hier wurden nur dann niedere Gäste untergebracht wenn alle anderen Flügel bereits belegt waren. Sesshomaru betrat einen weiteren Gang und stand plötzlich einer Youkai gegenüber.

" Nanami was tust du hier:", fragte Sesshomaru sichtlich irritiert.  
Die Leibwächterin hatte aufgrund ihrer guten Sinne die Annäherung schon vorher mitbekommen. Deshalb war sie dem Fürsten ein Stück entgegen gelaufen, nur weg von dem Ort wo ihre Herrin sich gerade befand. Nun antwortete sie:" Ich bin einem Geräusch nachgegangen.", was der Wahrheit entsprach.  
" Meinen Onkel hast du nicht zufällig gesehen.", fragt der Daiyoukai.  
" In den letzten Stunden nicht." auch das war nicht gelogen. So das Sesshomaru keinen Verdacht schöpfte. Dennoch fügte sie noch an:" Ich bin schon einige Zeit hier unten. Mir ist der Geruch des Generals vorhin an dem unteren Ausgang zum Hinterhof aufgefallen."  
Dieser hatte tatsächlich durch diesen Eingang das Schloss kurz verlassen und war gleich darauf zurückgekommen.  
Sesshomaru blickte Nanami noch einmal an und drehte sich danach um. Da war Naoki sicher während seines abendlichen Rundgang hier durchgekommen. Der General lief nie dieselbe Route ab um nicht berechenbar zu werden.  
Der Fürst kannte den Geruchsinn der Leibwächterin und glaubte ihr deshalb. Mit den Worten:" Wenn du ihn siehst, ich würde ihn gern alsbald sprechen.", ging der Fürst wieder.  
Die Erleichterung der Leibwächterin bekam er glücklicherweise nicht mit.  
Es dauerte nicht lange bis Naoki das Gemach verliess. Nanami setzt ihn sofort in Kenntnis. Da hatte sein Neffe innerhalb des Schlosses doch einmal seinen Geruchssinn eingesetzt. Jetzt nahm der General an das Sesshomaru in der Bibliothek auf ihn wartete.  
Sobald er sein morgendliches Bad genommen hatte, würde er den jüngeren Daiyoukai aufsuchen. Gleich darauf setzte Naoki über der Mauer und sprang hinunter zum See. Das Sesshomaru dort kurz nach ihm auftauchen würde, hätte er wissen müssen. Dennoch gelang es dem Soldaten ins Wasser zu springen bevor der Lord am Ufer ankam. Zum Glück hatte Naoki Kleidung angezogen an der Yumis Geruch nicht haftete.

Aus einer Eingebung heraus beschloss der Fürst seinem Onkel im Wasser Gesellschaft zu leisten. Doch beinahe verdammte er sich selbst für die Idee. Das Wasser war nicht nur kalt, sondern eisig. Es grenzte schon an ein Wunder das der See nicht zugefroren war. Ihn hatte es normalerweise noch nie gestört in kalten Gebirgsflüssen oder Seen zu baden. Wahrscheinlich wurden sie dann aber nicht direkt durch Schmelzwasser aus dem Gebirge gespeist.  
Offenbar konnte man die Abneigung auch auf seinem Gesicht lesen oder sein Onkel hatte bei seinem Zögern den richtigen Schluss gezogen. Naoki schwieg zwar aber dessen Blick war schon etwas spöttisch. Darum beeilte sich der Fürst nun in den See zusteigen.  
Kaum das sie sich wieder angekleidet hatten fragte Sesshomaru seinen Onkel:" Lässt du Nanami eigentlich Nachts öfters durch das Schloss patrouillieren?"  
" Ja, du ahnst ja nicht wieviel Wesen Nachts durch die Gänge schleichen. Damit keiner auf dumme Ideen kommt, sollen die Wachen Präsenz zeigen. Außerdem Nanamis feinen Sinnen entgeht selten etwas."  
Sesshomaru sah seinen Onkel nur an und gab sich mit der Erklärung zufrieden.  
Danach erzählte der Lord von seinem Verdacht gelegentlich beobachtet zu werden. Naoki nahm die ganze Sache ernst und beschloss deshalb ein paar Massnahmen zu ergreifen. Da war es doch ganz gut das er seinen eigenen Spion bereits in Musashi hatte.

Später als Sesshomaru wieder in seinem Schlafgemach war legte er sich völlig bekleidet neben Reika. Die junge Frau kuschelte sich an ihn. Plötzlich schnupperte sie wie ein Hund, öffnete ihre Augen und sah ihrem Gefährten an. Auch wenn seine Haare schon fast wieder getrocknet waren, wußte sie sofort das der Lord baden war. Danach küsste sie Sesshomaru, fing an sich noch näher zudrücken und liess ihre Hände über seinen Körper wandern. Das was sie tat war gefährlich. Lange würde er ihren Berührung nicht widerstehen können. Trotzdem fragte er zuerst:" Was tust du da."  
" Du hast es gewagt meinen Geruch von dir abzuwaschen und das kann ich nicht zulassen. Jeder im Schloss soll wissen das du mir gehörst."  
Da war wieder dieses warme Gefühl in seiner Brust. So nahm er Reika in die Arme und hielt sie einfach fest, während die junge Frau noch einmal einschlief.

Nach dem sie erneut aufgewacht war und sich angekleidet hatte, erzählte Sesshomaru seiner Gefährtin dann doch von dem Gespräch mit Lord Yago. Viel zu lange hatte der Youkai das schon aufgeschoben. Falls der Tiger seine Fürstin darauf ansprechen würde, war es wohl besser sie wußte was besprochen worden war. Deshalb nahm er auch jede Reaktion in Kauf die das Ergebnis sein würde.  
Selten rechtfertigte sich Sesshomaru vor jemanden. Eigentlich hatte er das nur vor seinen Eltern oder in wenig Ausnahmefällen seinem Onkel getan.  
Ihre Reaktion darauf verblüfft ihn.  
" Du hast...", hier stockte sie um ihre Tränen zurück zu drängen, wobei Reika auf den Boden blickte. Dann sah sie ihren Gefährten wieder an und fuhr fort:" ... mich damit ..."  
Dann stand die Dämonenjägerin auf und ging. Sesshomaru hatte alles erwartet, das sie wütend wurde, ihm ihre Meinung sagte aber nicht diesen Blick. Die Enttäuschung in ihren Augen traf ihn. Das fehlte ihm noch das er sich wegen einem Menschen schuldig fühlte.  
Der Lord blieb reglos stehen und starrte auf die Tür die seine Gefährtin beim hinausgehen geschlossen hatte.  
Doch es dauert nicht lange als die junge Frau zurück kam und ihn beinahe neutral anschaute:" Eigentlich müßte ich wütend sein oder böse auf dich. Doch dieser dumme Mensch versteht auch noch warum du es getan hast. Du willst mich beschützen im dem du Yago glauben machst das ich dir nichts bedeute."  
" Reika...", fing Sesshomaru an.  
Was immer er sagen wollte würde für immer ein Geheimnis bleiben. Die junge Frau trat zu ihm und küsste seine Wange:" Es ist in Ordnung. Du mußt es nicht erklären. Das nächste mal sage mir nur vorher Bescheid damit ich mich darauf einstellen kann."  
Damit ging sie wieder zur Tür und erklärte noch:" Falls du mich suchst ich gehe in die Küche um mir Proviant einpacken zu lassen."  
Draussen im Flur traf sie auf Fürstin Yumi, die gerade auf dem Weg in die Bibliothek war in der Absicht Sesshomaru dort zutreffen. Beide Wesen grüßten sich höflich.  
Nachdem Reika hinter der Korridor Biegung verschwunden war drehte sich die Fürstin zu ihrem eigenen Fleisch und Blut um. Die junge Frau hatte zwar nicht unglücklich ausgesehen aber schien trotzdem etwas bedrückt zu sein.  
" Streit im Paradies mein Sohn.", scherzte Yumi.  
" Nein verehrte Mutter. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Reika hat nur gerade eine ihrer besonderen Eigenschaften demonstriert.", entgegnete Sesshomaru ohne das man eine Regung in seinem Gesicht sah.  
Das machte Yumi nun etwas neugierig. Deshalb fragte sie" Und welche,."  
" Mich jeden Tag aufs neue zu überaschen.", damit ging der Fürst in Richtung Bibliothek davon.  
Kurz darauf folgte Yumi ihm, blieb aber nicht lange dort. Sesshomaru hielt es ebenfalls nicht lange in den Räumen. Er vermisste jetzt schon die Freiheit der Natur und sehnte sich nach einer schönen langen Wanderung mit seiner Gefährtin. Dabei war er noch nicht einmal zwei Tage im Schloss.

Nachdem der Lord seinen Onkel auf dem Hof gesehen hatte, eilte er zu ihm und setzte ihn von Reikas Abreise in Kenntnis. Außerdem fragte er nach ein oder zwei zusätzlichen Begleitpersonen.  
Da der Fürst Shun mit schickte damit dieser in Daikis Reich etwas erledigte, bekam Naoki eine Idee.  
" Dann empfehle ich Nanami.", schlug Naoki vor. " Sie kann mit Shun zusammen den Auftrag erledigen, während die anderen beiden Soldaten mit den Drachen zurückkommen. Ich nehme mal an das du Jaken her bestellst?"  
Das er dabei eine Hintergedanken hatte, verschwieg der General. Es war die beste Gelegenheit für Shun und Nanami zusammen Ryoto zu besuchen und dann später Tadashi. Auch wenn sein Neffe sich nicht über Shuns Auftrag geäußert hatte, konnte Naoki sich seinen Teil denken. Seit einiger Zeit ging das Gerücht im Schloss um das der Lord die Kleidung seiner Fürstin gern in kleine Einzelteile zerlegte. Wenn wieder einmal ein Kleid seinen Klauen zum Opfer gefallen war, wurde Shun in Daikis Reich geschickt um das nächste zu bestellen. Die hiesige Schneiderin hatte schon mehrmals angeboten ebenfalls die besonderen Gewänder für die Fürstin zu schneidern aber Lord Sesshomaru hatte immer abgelehnt mit der Begründung seine Fürstin hätte ihre eigene Hofschneiderin.  
Inzwischen antwortete Sesshomaru: " Ja, das werde ich. Er kann für mich einige Dinge erledigen."  
Sehr zufrieden über die Auskunft, teilte Naoki seinen Entschluss mit." Gut dann schicke ich den Anführer der östlichen Torwache mit, er kann ebenfalls einen Drachen reiten."  
Beide Daiyoukai waren nun im Garten angekommen. Der Fürst vermisste seine Gefährtin. Soviel er wußte war sie zuletzt im Garten gewesen, nachdem sie sich in der Küche Proviant ausgesucht hatte.

" Weißt du wo Reika ist?, normalerweise wußte sein Onkel meistens wo sich seine Untergebenen befanden. Und wo Tara war, würde auch Reika sein.  
" In der Bibliothek.", antworte Naoki. Es war mehr ein Zufall das der General durch das Fenster gerade die junge Frau an einem Regal entdeckte wie sie aus einen der mittleren Fächer ein Buch angelte. Die Räume der Bibliothek waren recht groß und die Regale reichten bis an die Decke. Vermutlich gab es hier mehrere tausend Pergamente, Schriftrollen, alte Tontafeln und was man früher sonst noch an Schreibflächen verwendet hatte. Außerdem gab es unzählige Bücher. Gesammelte Werke aus etlichen Jahrhunderten. Eine wahre Fundgrube für einen neugierigen Menschen.  
Dennoch kam der Fürst nicht auf das naheliegende. Verwundert fragte Sesshomaru:" Was tut sie da?",  
" Was tut man in der Bibliothek wenn man nicht seine Korrespondenz bearbeitet.", fragte im Gegenzug der General mit einem schmunzelnden Lächeln.  
Diesmal warf Sesshomaru nur einen undefinierbaren Blick auf seinen Onkel und lief dann zurück ins Gebäude. Kurz darauf erreichte er Reika, die einige Bücher betrachtete und gelegentlich in einem las.  
Unbemerkt von ihr gelang es dem Fürsten sich von hinten anzuschleichen und seine Arme um Reika zu legen. Dann begann er zarte Küsse auf ihren Nacken und dann später den Hals herab zu verteilen, wobei er seine Hände ebenfalls benutzte um sie zu berühren. In wenigen Stunden würde Reika nach Musashi aufbrechen und er wollte sicher gehen das zwischen ihnen kein böses Blut herrschte.  
" Du willst mich doch nicht etwa hier verführen.", fragte die junge Frau. Sie drehte sich um und legte ihre Hände um seinen Hals. Der Hunddämon hob die junge Frau hoch und setzte sie auf die Kante des langen Tisches.  
" Wenn ich dadurch meiner Fürstin beweisen kann das sie mir wichtig ist.", flüsterte Sesshomaru. " Tara wird sicher dafür sorgen das wir nicht gestört werden."  
Auch wenn sie es beide wollten liessen sie es bei leichten Berührungen und Küssen bewenden.  
Nachdem seine Gefährtin von ihm die Erlaubnis bekommen hatte einige der Bücher und Pergamente mit nach Musashi zu nehmen, setzte sich der Lord in den anderen Teil des Raumes nieder. Dann nahm Sesshomaru den ersten der unzähligen Briefe vom Stapel.

Einige Zeit später beschloss der Fürst eine kurz Pause einzulegen und gesellte sich zu Reika. Er legte wieder seine Arme um ihren Bauch und schaute ebenfalls in das Buch welches gerade die ganze Aufmerksamkeit seiner Gefährtin hatte, so das sie sogar ihn ignorierte. Eine Weile las Sesshomaru mit, bekam aber dann unbemerkt von seiner Fürstin große Augen als ihm bewußt wurde was für ein Buch da in ihrer Hand war. Diese Geschichten hatte er schon seit seinen Welpenalter nicht mehr gehört.  
Mit einem lächeln legte Reika das Buch dann beiseite und murmelte:" Die Geschichten sind schön. Darüber freuen sich bestimmt Nyoko und die Zwillinge."  
Sesshomaru gab seiner Gefährten einen zärtlichen Kuss auf den Nacken bevor er sich wieder an den Tisch setzte und das nächste Schreiben öffnete. Diesmal stieß er unwillkürlich einen undefinierbaren Laut aus.  
Er war sich sicher sein Onkel tat das absichtlich und hob bestimmte Briefe extra für seinen Fürsten auf. Es gab zwar Übersetzer im Schloss aber die arbeiteten langsam, weil sie gründlich sein wollten. Das würde wieder Tage dauern, bevor er den Inhalt kannte.  
Reika hatte seinen Unmut mitbekommen und fragte nach. Sesshomaru erklärte es ihr.  
Dann wiederholte Reika noch einmal:" Chinesisch?"  
" Ja," bestätigte der Lord." Selbst mein Onkel spricht diese Sprache nicht. Entweder absichtlich oder aus Unkenntnis benutzt keiner der Youkai aus China die alte Dämonensprache. Doch wenn man allzu lange auf Nachfragen nicht antwortet, gibt es gleich diplomatische Verwicklungen."  
Mit einen seltsamen Ton in der Stimme schlug dann die Dämonenjägerin vor:" Wer kann wohl besser chinesisch als ein Wesen das in China geboren wurde. Muß dieser dumme Mensch dich erst darauf hinweisen das du gleich nebenan zwei Katzen hast, die das können."  
" Nenne dich nie wieder dummer Mensch, ansonsten werde ich mir eine ganz besondere Strafe für dich überlegen.", drohte der Hundedämon beinahe liebevoll.  
Laut rief er dann:" Tara."  
Die Leibwächterin öffnete die Tür einen Spalt und so befahl Sesshomaru:" Hole Lord Keshan, ich wünsche ihn sofort zu sprechen."  
Kurz darauf kam der Goldkatzendämon und Sesshomaru trug ihm sein Anliegen vor.  
Dieser blickte lange zu Boden. Keshan wußte zwar das Sesshomaru ihn duldete und auch seiner Gefährtin FaiMao geholfen hatte. Nicht zu vergessen sein eigener Sturz von dem Felsplattau im letzten Herbst, als der Lord ihm da das Leben rettete. Niemals hätte er aber mit so etwas gerechnet.  
" Das würde heissen ihr würdet mir euer ganzes Vertrauen schenken.", stellte Keshan danach fest.  
" Ja, das tue ich. Solange du nicht vergisst, wie ich Verrat bestrafe.", warnte der Fürst mit eiskalter Stimme.  
Selbst Reika schaute von ihrem Buch auf und schaute zu den beiden Youkai herüber.  
Der Goldkatzendämon antwortete mit Traurigkeit in der Stimme:" Ich weiß wem meine Loyalität gehört, meiner Familie bestimmt nicht."  
Mehr brauchte er nicht zu erzählen. Sesshomaru wußte das Keshans Vater die Familie von FaiMao ausgelöscht hatte nur weil Beide sich liebten und heimlich das Lager miteinander geteilt hatten. Da der junge Dämon sich weigerte die Youkai zur Gefährtin zu nehmen dies ein Vater ausgesucht hat, machte dieser FaiMaos Familie verantwortlich, da sie gegen die Verbindung nichts einzuwenden hatten. Man hat Keshan nicht nur enterbt und ihn des Landes verwiesen, sondern es auch an der Familie seiner Gemahlin gerächt. Etwas das der junge Goldkatzendämon seinem Vater oder seinem jüngeren Bruder nie verzeihen würde.

Während Keshan das Schreiben schnell übersetzt hatte und zusammen mit Sesshomaru auch gleich eine Antwort verfasste, stöberte Reika weiter in den Büchern.  
Auf einmal konnte man ihre Stimme vernehmen:" Ich bin sprachlos."  
" Die sprichst.", konnte sich der Fürst nicht enthalten zu sagen.  
Doch die junge Frau ging nicht darauf ein, sondern entgegnete:" Nein im ernst. Die Gedichte hier sind so herrlich, das ich keine Worte finde sie zu beschreiben."  
Gleich darauf kam sie zum Schreibtisch und zeigte den Band. Schon allein an der gleichbleibenden Schrift und den Kalendereintragungen sah man das es nur ein Wesen mit längerer Lebensdauer geschrieben haben konnte.

Mit ihren nächsten Worten drückte Reika erneut ihre Bewunderung aus:" Ich wußte gar nicht das ein Youkai so schöne Gedichte verfassen kann."  
"Oh, einige von uns können das durchaus. Ihr dürft mich ebenfalls dazu zählen, Lady Reika,", gestand Keshan dann." Aber so gut bekomme ich sie vermutlich nicht hin."  
Plötzlich ruhten zwei Augenpaare auf den Lord der westlichen Länder.  
" Davor habe ich mich immer gedrückt, ich mochte lieber Kampftraining." erklärte jetzt der Fürst.  
Nachdem Reika zu dem großen Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes zurückgekehrt war, saß sie eine Weile nur da und versank in Erinnerungen. Dabei schaute sie unbeabsichtigt in Keshans Richtung und bekam plötzlich eine träumerisches Lächeln. Sesshomaru stand auf und trat an ihre Seite, er flüstere in ihr Ohr:" Habe ich Grund eifersüchtig zu sein."  
Daraufhin bekam er von seiner Gefährtin einen ihrer grünen Blicke mit denen sie ihn gern erdolchte, wenn sie wütend war. Doch dann erklärte sie:" Nein ich habe nur gerade an Katsumi gedacht. Er konnte wunderschöne Lieder verfassen für seine Gefährtin. Diese Gedichte hier erinnern mich nur daran."  
Vermutlich war das gerade das erste mal das Reika an ihren Bruder dachte ohne zu trauern. Das war eine ihrer schönsten Erinnerungen. Als Zwillinge hatten sie sich immer sehr nahe gestanden und sein Verlust war ziemlich schwer für die junge Frau gewesen.  
" Erwartest du mich in unserem Gemach. Ich würde mich gern von meiner Fürstin angemessen verabschieden.", bat der Hunddämon dann noch, bevor Reika die Bibliothek verliess.

Am Nachmittag des selben Tages kurz nach Reikas Abreise fand dann der Kampf zwischen Naoki und Lord Yago statt. Er dauerte Stunden. Erst als beide Kämpfer zu Boden sanken, beendeten sie ihn. Wobei der Tiger den Bruchteil eines Augenblick eher den Sand in der Arena berührte.  
" Wie ich sehe seit ihr immer noch der bessere von uns beiden, auch wenn wir in den Augen der Anderen ein Unentschieden erreicht hätten. Aufgrund eurer Stellung als Taisho solltet ihr auch der stärkste sein. Es sei denn..", da legte Lord Yago eine Pause ein und sah hinüber zu den Tribünen. Doch niemand war dort:" Es sei den euer Neffe übertrifft euch inzwischen und macht euch den Platz streitig."  
Eigentlich war es kein Geheimnis das Naoki nur solange den Platz des Taishos inne hatte bis sich sein Neffe bereit fühlte diesen einzunehmen. Immer wieder dachten die Katzen das sich die Hunde oft um ihre Führungsposition streiten. Selbst Sesshomaru hatte wohl den Gedanken eine Zeitlang gehegt. Sein Ziel war es immer der stärkste zu werden und seinen Vater im Kampf zu besiegen. Er hatte nie begriffen das sein Vater eines Tages freiwillig zurückgetreten wäre um die Position seinem Sohn zu überlassen.  
Der Dämonenrat wurde vor einigen Jahrhunderten von Inu no Taisho gegründet, da er unbedingt die ständigen Kriege unter den Dämonen verhindern wollte. Außerdem gab es zu dieser Zeit ständige Überfalle von Clans die vom benachbarten Festland kamen.  
So hatte der Hundedämon es geschafft wenigsten die größeren Clans zu Einen. Was immer der Rat beschlossen hätte die letzte Entscheidung würde immer beim Taisho liegen, ein Titel dem man seinen Gründer zu Ehren benutzte. Nach dem plötzlichen Tod Inu no Taishos hatte der Rat sogar einstimmig Naoki für den Posten bestimmt, da Sesshomaru noch zu jung war und zu diesem Zeitpunkt die Schwelle zum Daiyoukai auch noch nicht überschritten hatte.  
Niemand außer der Katze zweifelte ständig Entscheidungen an. Gegen Inu no Taisho oder Naoki erneut zu kämpfen lag nicht in seinem Interesse, gegen beide hatte er schon verloren und somit ihren Anspruch akzeptiert. Doch wenn Sesshomaru den Platz beansprucht, könnte auch Yago sich dafür bewerben. Er mußte nur Sesshomaru herausfordern und besiegen. Falls Yago Taisho würde, bestand die akute Gefahr das dieser alle Clans in einen Krieg gegen die Menschen verwickelte.  
Dennoch war sich Naoki nie ganz sicher ob Lord Yago tatsächlich diese Macht des Taisho wollte oder ob es nur in seinem Interesse lag das nur der Beste und stärkste den Posten inne hatte.

So antwortete der General nun ehrlich:" Er hat sogar seinen Vater übertroffen. In ein paar Jahren wird er meinen Platz einnehmen, da ich ihn freiwillig aufgebe, spätestens wenn der Rat wieder zusammen trifft."  
" Dann habt ihr erst neulich gegen ihn gekämpft und verloren.", fragte jetzt der Tiger neugierig.  
" Nicht in letzter Zeit.", was keine Lüge war, denn immer hin war der Zweikampf den Sesshomaru verloren hatte nun schon beinahe zwei Jahre her.  
" Wir können das Treffen auch vorverlegen.", schlug der Herr der nördlichen Länder vor.  
" Das halte ich für keine gute Idee. Damit würdet ihr meine kompetenz anzweifeln.", entgegnete Naoki.  
Leider konnten die beiden Youkai ihr Gespräch nicht fortsetzen, denn sie wurden von einer Stimme unterbrochen:" Ihr beide habt doch nicht schon wieder meinetwegen gekämpft."  
Unbemerkt von ihnen war Fürstin Yumi herbei gekommen. Es hatte sich schnell im Schloss herum gesprochen das sie beide in der Arena waren auch wenn niemand zusehen durfte. Aufgrund ihrer Stellung war es für Yumi jedoch kein Hindernis gewesen an der Wache vorbeizukommen.  
Lord Yago war der Erste der versicherte:" Edle Fürstin es war nur ein kleiner harmloser Wettstreit unter Freunden."  
" Das hoffe ich doch. Vor allem wünsche ich das meine Gäste sich auch als solche verhalten.", bat Yumi mit einem warnenden Unterton in der Stimme.  
Mit ernsten Gesichtsausdruck fragte der Tigerdämon:" So habt ihr mir immer noch nicht die kleine Episode im Bad verziehen."  
" Keinen von uns traf die Schuld. Das ganze ging glücklicherweise für alle Beteiligten gut aus.", erwiderte Yumi.  
Weder der Tiger noch Naoki waren der gleichen Meinung. Für sie beide war es nicht nur schmerzhaft, sondern auch blutig gewesen. Beide hatten durch ihre Hartnäckigkeit jede Menge einstecken müssen. Auch wenn sie dadurch gelernt hatten und sich jetzt eher waffenlos oder mit Holzstecken bekämpften. Dennoch schwiegen sie wohlweislich.  
" Darf ich an euer Versprechen erinnern, das ihr die Schuldigen finden wolltet.", fuhr die Fürstin auch schon fort.  
" Ich dachte das ich euch..", begann Yago nachdenklich. Sollte er tatsächlich vergessen haben die Fürstin zu informieren. Doch dann sprach er weiter:" Ist doch egal. Dieser Jemand und sein Auftraggeber weilen nicht mehr unter den Lebenden. Das kann ich versichern. " erklärte Yago.  
" Ihr habt nicht vor mir Einzelheiten zu berichten."  
" Nein, verehrte Fürstin. Den Zorn den ihr danach empfinden würdet schmälert nur eure Schönheit.," gab Yago charmant bekannt.  
" Dann nehmt wenigstens meinen Dank und den meines Gefährten auch wenn er schon längst verstorben ist.". Mit diesen Worten und einem Kopfnicken verabschiedete sich Yumi.  
Yago hatte ihr hinterher gesehen. Dann wandte sich der Tiger noch einmal an den General und sagte:" Ihr seid ein Dummkopf Naoki. Ich an eurer Stelle hätte sie schon längst zu meiner Gefährtin genommen."  
Damit ging auch der Katzendämon aus der Arena. Den Ausdruck des andere Daiyoukai bekam er deshalb nicht mehr mit.

Lange brauchte der ältere Hundedämon nicht zu warten. Gleich darauf kam Sesshomaru die Stufen herab. Naoki hatte mitbekommen das sich der Fürst den Kampf im verborgenen angesehen hatte.  
" Du hattest recht Sesshomaru, er ist hier um sich seine Chancen auszurechnen. Ich vermute er strebt den Posten des Taisho selbst an.", erklärte er sofort seine Vermutungen dem Jüngeren.  
" Bis zum Rat sind noch fünf Jahre. Nun ich denke das wir den Osten und den Süden auf unser Seite haben. Die anderen sind doch nur nebensächlich.",  
" Die Wahl würdest du jederzeit gewinnen, doch ich denke er legt es auf einen Kampf an.", stimmte der Bruder seines Vaters zu und gab zu bedenken.  
Mit einen Lächeln entgegnete Sesshomaru:" Dann sollte ich mehr Zeit in der Arena verbringen, meinst du nicht Onkel."  
Dem konnte der ältere Youkai nur zustimmen. Danach fragte der Lord der westlichen Länder noch:" " Was ist mit Hiraizumi."  
" Yago ist einverstanden und lässt uns freie Hand, solange seine Geschäftsbeziehungen nicht darunter leiden. Reikas Argumente haben wohl am Ende gesiegt."  
Da würde seine Gefährtin sich wohl darüber freuen. Warum es ihm immer wichtiger wurde seine Fürstin glücklich zu sehen, konnte Sesshomaru manchmal nicht verstehen.

Unbekannt was nach ihrer Abreise im Schloss passierte verliessen einige Youkais und Reika den Wald der den Berg umschloss auf dem die Residenz des westlichen Herrscher stand..  
Bis zum Ende des Waldes lief die kleine Reisegruppe und die Drachen wurden am Zügel geführt. Für Reika war es ein merkwürdiges Gefühl zum ersten mal ohne Sesshomaru zu reisen. Sie konnte sich zwar über ihre Gesellschaft nicht beklagen, dennoch vermisste sie ihren Gefährten jetzt schon.  
Außerhalb des Bannkreises erschien gleich darauf Shun. Er hatte ein Stück des Weges den sie aus dem Gebirge hinaus benutzen würden schon überprüft. Als der junge Läufer jetzt seine Mutter entdeckte sah man deutlich die Überraschung auf seinen Gesicht.  
Doch Nanami sagte sofort:" Tara ist die Anführern, ich bin auf dieser Reise nur deine Mutter."  
So wechselte Shun nur einen kurzen Blick mit der blonden Leibwächterin und berichtete:" Der Weg ist frei, wir können aufbrechen."  
Der junge Läufer fühlte sich mehr als unbehaglich. Die Anwesenheit seiner Mutter bedeute das er sich erst recht keinen Fehler erlauben durfte.  
Das er nicht der einzige war, das hatte ihm Taras Blick gezeigt. Für die blonde Leibwächterin war Nanami ihre Vorgesetzte. Die Youkai war sich sicher das man sie prüfen wollte. Das Nanami gesagt hatte das sie nur als Mutter mit reiste hiess sehr deutlich das sie sich auf keinen Fall einmischen würde, was das ganze auch nicht erleichterte.

Tara saß zusammen mit Reika auf Ah-Uhn während sich Nanami den anderen Drachen mit dem jungen Krieger von der östlichen Torwache teilte. Dessen Name war Ryan und er schien eher ein ruhiger Youkai zu sein. In den letzten Tagen hatte Reika eine interessante Feststellung gemacht. Die meisten Wachen die im Schloss dienten waren entweder blond oder braunhaarige, wobei es da in der Helligkeit Abstufungen gab. Ryan gehörte zu den Kriegern mit blonden Haaren wie Tara.

Die Drachen flogen immer nur so hoch das sie den vorauseilenden Läufer in seiner wahren Gestalt erkennen konnten. Reika unterhielt sich zwar sehr viel mit ihrer Leibwächterin, dennoch bekamen sie plötzlich Shuns verändertes Verhalten mit.  
Er wurde erst ein wenig schneller und dann lief er plötzlich in einen Halbbogen auf ein kleines Waldstück zu wo auch ein kleiner Hügel war. Dort stoppte der braunhaarige Hund und verwandelte sich in seine menschliche Gestalt. Shun hatte den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und beobachtete die Reaktion seiner Mitreisenden.

" Tara.", hörte man nun die Stimme der älteren Youkai vom anderen Drachen herüber.  
" Ich habe es gesehen Nanami. Shun hat sogar bereits einen Platz zum landen gefunden.", entgegnet die Jüngere und dirigierte für ihre Herrin die Richtung. Inzwischen lenkte Reika den Drachen auch schon nach unten.  
Nachdem beide Drachen auf der Wiese gelandet waren traf sich die kleine Gruppe bei Shun. Dieser erklärte sofort:" Schakale. Zwar habe ich nur ihren Geruch aber er ist recht intensiv, deshalb nehme ich an sie sind schon länger hier in der Gegend."  
Nanamis Ausdruck wurde nachdenklich. Es war in General Naokis Interesse zu erfahren, wenn es an den Grenzen außergewöhnliche Vorkommnisse stattfanden. Anderseits gab es regelmässige Patrouillenflüge und der General würde deshalb ganz bestimmt ebenfalls von der Anwesenheit der Schakale erfahren. Selbst wenn sie etwas sagen würde, sie mußte immer noch bedenken das nicht sie das Kommando hatte.  
Doch da begann schon Tara zu sprechen:" Unser Auftrag lautet Lady Reika auf dem schnellsten Weg nach Musashi zu bringen. Dennoch sollten wir die Anwesenheit dieser räudigen Köter nicht ignorieren."  
Die Dämonenjägerin hatte sich umgesehen. Der Wald der die natürliche Grenze zu Sesshomarus Reich bildete war schon recht weit entfernt und für ihre Augen nur noch sehr klein zu sehen. Deshalb fragte sie nun:" Shun, das Land hier gehört doch bereits zu Daikis Reich?"  
Der junge Bote antwortete:" Ja, edle Fürstin. Wenn man es jedoch genau nimmt, wir befinden uns auf dem Land von Lady Izayoi, damit wäre es Prinz Inuyashas Besitz."  
" Dann sollten wir unsere Reise nach Musashi fortsetzen und dem Erbprinzen berichten das er Gäste auf seinen Land hat.", schlug Reika vor.  
Alle Youkai sahen die Fürstin an. Sie hatte damit eine Entscheidung getroffen auch wenn es kein Befehl von ihrer Seite gewesen war.  
Nanami fragte:" Tara?"  
" Unsere edle Fürstin hat recht. Der Erbprinz will sicher unverzüglich in Kenntnis gesetzt werden."  
Der junge Läufer gab dann noch zu bedenken:" Wir sollten trotzdem versuchen mehr herauszubekommen. Den Spuren nach können es mindestens fünf Schakaldämonen sein."  
Danach beugte sich Shun zu Tara und stellte ihr eine flüsternde Frage. Diese blickte darauf Nanami an und erklärte:" Da ich das Kommando habe hast du meine Erlaubnis."  
Nun schaute auch Shun auf seine Mutter und bemerkte halblaut:" Das bekomme ich bestimmt eines Tages zurück."  
Das sich auch Tara unbehaglich fühlte bestätigten ihre Worte:" Vermutlich nicht nur du Shun. Gib schon deine Befehle."  
Das liess sich der junge Läufer nicht noch einmal sagen. Lächelnd wandte er sich an seine Mutter und sagte:" Nanami du übernimmst die Vorhut, während ich ein paar Informationen über die Schakale sammle."  
Ohne eine Antwort seiner verblüfften Mutter abzuwarten begab er sich gleich auf Spurensuche. Nanami hatte ihren Sohn hinterher gesehen. General Naoki würde sich sicher köstlich amüsieren das die Leibwächterin jetzt schon Befehle von ihren Sohn befolgte. Oder auch nicht. Immerhin war es der eigene Wunsch der braunhaarigen Hundedämonin als einfache Soldatin mit zureisen und das Kommando den anderen zu überlassen. Da Shun in erster Linie für die Sicherheit der Gruppe verantwortlich war, konnte er deshalb auch ihr einen Befehl erteilen, zumal ja Tara ebenfalls zugestimmt hatte.  
" Keine Sorge Tara, das gibt keine Konsequenzen. Ich bin sogar ganz froh darüber. Nur so kann Shun etwas lernen.", zerstreute die Daiyoukai die bedenken der jüngeren Leibwächterin. Danach verwandelte sie sich in ihre wahre Gestalt und lief langsam los um den Weg voraus zu erkunden.  
Reika hatte das ganze still beobachtet ebenso wie Ryan. Aufgrund ihrer Stellung hätte die junge Frau jederzeit Einspruch erheben können, doch alles was sie zu dem Soldaten der östlichen Torwache äußerte waren folgenden Worte:" General Naoki hätte keine bessere Begleiteskorte auswählen können."  
Überraschenderweise hatte der blonde Youkai ihr mit einen Nicken zugestimmt.  
Ohne Zwischenfälle konnten sie ihren Weg fortsetzen. Obwohl man später einmal kurz Sichtkontakt mit den feindlichen Dämonen hatte wurde die Gruppe nicht angegriffen. Im Gegenteil die Schakale zogen sich sofort zurück als ob sie ihre Anwesenheit geheim halten wollten. Doch Shuns guten Spürsinn entging nichts. Er stöberte sogar ihr Versteck auf und es gelang einige Wortfetzen zu verstehen. Offenbar war ihr einziges Ziel Lord Sesshomaru selbst. Leider konnte Shun nicht noch näher an das Versteck heran, den sonst hätten die Dämonen mitbekommen das der Läufer spionierte. So brach er dann die Beobachtung ab und eilte seiner Fürstin und ihren Begleitern hinterher. Am Abend des nächsten Tages als sie gerade die Provinzgrenze zu Musashi erreichten hatte er sie eingeholt.

Kaum in dem Dorf Musashi angekommen wurde sofort Inuyasha über die Anwesenheit der Schakale an der Grenze zum westlichen Reich informiert. Dessen Entschluss stand sofort fest. Er würde mit zu seinem Bruder reisen. Da Jaken mitkam, gab es auch jemanden der Ah-Un führen konnte.  
Nanami und Shun wandten sich nach Süden während die anderen sofort Richtung Westen aufbrachen. Im Schloss angekommen war Sesshomaru froh das man trotz der Anwesenheit der Feinde zuerst Reika sicher nach Musashi gebracht hatte.  
So kam es dann das Tara nicht nur von ihrem General gelobt wurde, sondern auch persönlich vom Fürsten. Sie konnte ja nicht wissen das es nicht Nanamis sondern Ryans Aufgabe gewesen war, genau zu beobachten und dem General Meldung zu machen.

Einige Tage darauf begab sich der Fürst zusammen mit dem Erbprinzen in Richtung Grenze. Ihr Ziel Jagd auf ein paar Schakale. Leider war die Hälfte der Gruppe nach Süden gezogen. Dennoch gelang es den restlichen Vier die beiden Brüder zustellen und das sehr zu Inuyashas Ärgernis genau am Abend der Neumondnacht. Doch diesmal war er auch als Mensch nicht unbewaffnet. Sein Onkel hatte ihn mit einem scharfen Schwert ausgestattet.  
Mehr als das sie ein paar Hunde ärgern sollen war aus ihnen nicht herauszubekommen. Das es wieder der gleiche Auftraggeber war, zeigte deutlich die kleine silberne Scheibe. Der Anführer der kleinen Gruppe trug sie offen an einer Kette um seinen Hals.  
Dann legten die vier Dämonen es auf einen Kampf an.  
Nur einer der Schakale widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit dem schwarzhaarigen Menschen, während die anderen drei gleichzeitig Sesshomaru angriffen. Alle vier wurden schnell erledigt, selbst Inuyasha schaffte es seiner Gegner zu töten ohne dabei nur einen einzigen Kratzer abzubekommen.  
" Schwächling."; murmelte der Erbprinz und steckte das Schwert in die Scheide.

Nachdenklich betrachtete der Hanyou die am Boden liegenden Schakaldämonen.  
" Sesshomaru." begann er dann ohne den Blick abzuwenden. Deshalb bemerkte er auch nicht das sein Bruder angestrengt lauschte und fuhr fort: " Das hat nichts mit mir zutun. Ich glaube die Überfälle passieren nur aus einem einzigen Grund. Man will dich Testen. Dein Können und deine Stärke."  
Nun wandte sich ihm der Ältere doch zu. " Was nutzt es wenn ich immer alle töte. Dann kann keiner mehr berichten."  
" Vielleicht ist dann noch ein Spion in der Nähe.", zog Inuyasha die richtigen Schlüsse.  
In diesem Moment wußte der Hundedämon was ihn gestört hatte. Der Geruch den er die ganze Zeit nicht einordnen konnte:" Eine dreiäuge Krähe."  
Den leisen Flügelschlag den er gehört hatte. Sesshomaru kannte in etwa die Richtung wohin sie sich entfernt hatte. Er hatte schon ein Stück vom Boden abgehoben als ihm Schlagartig klar wurde das er ihr nicht folgen konnte. Auf keinen Fall würde er Inuyasha allein lassen.  
Der Halbdämon in seiner menschlichen Gestalt verstand sofort und meinte:" Nimm auf mich keine Rücksicht folge ihr!"  
Doch sehr zu seinem erstaunen blieb der Ältere wo er war und sagte dann noch:" Ich bleibe."  
"Das nächste mal werden wir sie zuerst finden.", versprach Inuyasha.  
Sesshomaru dachte noch eine Weile über das nach was sein Bruder vermutete. Jeder der Angreifer benutzte andere Techniken Vielleicht hatte der Kleine nicht ganz unrecht. Deshalb wandte er sich nun zu dem Erbprinzen und bat:" Was immer in Zukunft passiert, benutze in Kämpfen nur die einfachen Attacken Tessaigas. Die Windnarbe und das Bakuryuuha."  
" So wie du nur den Drachen benutzt, den du auch schon bei deinem Schwert Toukijin verwendet hast."  
Der Hanyou mußte es nicht aussprechen. Er kannte die Fähigkeiten seines Bruder genau was dessen Waffe Bakusaiga anging. Bei dem blauen Drache oder dem blauen Energieball den Sesshomaru in letzer Zeit benutzte war nur ein geringer Anteil an Kraftaufwand nötig. Mit Bakusaiga selbst konnte der Daiyoukai jedoch wenn er wollte bestimmt mehr als die dreifache Macht Entfesseln.  
Da sich nun beide Brüder einig waren, nicht ihre vollen Kräfte zu benutzen, setzten sie später den Weg nach Musashi fort. Sie würden wieder auf Feinde treffen. Vielleicht war beim nächsten mal irgend jemand dabei der endlich Hinweise liefern konnte.


	5. Schlechte Neuigkeiten

5. Kapitel - Schlechte Neuigkeiten

An dem Tag als Sesshomaru und Inuyasha in Musashi ankamen, sah der Fürst aus den Augenwinkeln plötzlich etwas Kleines von der Schulter seines Bruders wegspringen.  
Um seinen Verdacht bestätigt zu bekommen fragte er den Jüngeren:" War das gerade Myouga?"  
" Ja," antworte der Hanyou und fügte hinzu:" Der ist in letzter Zeit häufig da und dann verschwindet er wieder für einige Tage."  
Nachdenklich blieb Sesshomaru stehen und schaute immer noch in die Richtung wohin der kleine Floh verschwunden war. Danach begab er sich auf die Suche nach Reika, weil sie seine Ankunft offenbar nicht mitbekommen hatte.  
Er fand sie dann in einem Raum mit den drei jüngeren Mädchen und Kohaku. Es war die Idee seiner Gefährtin gewesen einen der unzähligen Räume des Palastes als so eine Art Schulzimmer einzurichten. Seit der Fertigstellung des Gebäudes war sie oft mit den Kindern hier. Damit hatte Sango den Vormittag Zeit für andere Dinge. Heute saß auch der junge Dämonenjäger mit im Raum und lauschte der Geschichte die Reika gerade vorlas. Sobald die Fürstin Sesshomarus Nähe spürte unterbrach sie sich und blickte zur Tür.  
Der Lord betrat den Raum und setzte sich ohne ein Wort an der Wand nieder. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und für einen Moment schien nichts zu existieren als sie Beide. Doch eines der Zwillingsmädchen quengelte:" Bitte lies weiter."  
Deshalb lächelte Reika ihren Gefährten entschuldigend an und widmete sich wieder der Geschichte. Sesshomaru schloss die Augen und lauschte ihrer Stimme.  
Bald hatte die junge Frau ihre Vorlesung beendet. Kurz darauf ging Kohaku mit den Kindern ins Freie damit sich das Fürstenpaar angemessen und diskret begrüßen konnte.

Gleich darauf küssten sie sich zärtlich und danach hielten sie sich einfach fest. Leise flüsterte die Dämonenjägerin:" Ich habe dich vermisst."  
Sesshomaru sagte zwar kein Wort aber so wie er seine Gefährtin festhielt war es ihm genauso ergangen. Endlich mit seinen Klauenhänden wieder zärtlich über ihre Haut zustreifen oder ihren feinen Geruch nach Blumen einzuatmen empfand der Fürst gerade als das schönste Gefühl. Immer wieder rätselte Sesshomaru wie Reika es schaffte ihn so gefangen zu nehmen. Inzwischen war sie nicht nur in seinen Gedanken, sondern schlich sich immer mehr in sein Herz. Für einem Moment schloss der Lord seine Augen und als er sie öffnete schob er seine Gefährtin ein Stück von sich um sie intensiv anzusehen.  
Die junge Frau mit den grünen Augen erwiderte den Blick, jedoch eher zärtlich. Dann fragte sie, als sie den Fürsten außergewöhnlich lächeln sah:" Was ist?"  
Sehr zu ihrer Verwunderung antwortete der Daiyoukai:" Ich überlege gerade ob du verwandt mit Naraku bist."  
Deutlich konnte man in ihrer Stimme hören wie entrüstet die junge Frau war, als Reika atwortete:" Das wüßte ich. Wie kommst du jetzt darauf? Habe ich etwas an mir das dich an ihn erinnert?"  
Deshalb erklärte der Lord:" Er war ein Spinnenhanyou. Von irgendwem mußt du doch die Fähigkeit haben dieses feines Netz zu weben mit dem du mich eingefangen hast."  
Wahrscheinlich war das gerade eines der liebsten Komplimente die sie je von ihrem Gefährten gehört hatte, dennoch wußte die Fürstin nicht ob sie wütend oder glücklich sein sollte, weil er so einen Vergleich gezogen hatte. Als ihre grünen Augen nun wieder diesen einen bestimmten Ausdruck hatten, bemerkte der Herr der westlichen Länder: " Du solltest ein Buch schreiben, wie töte ich effektiv den Dämon."  
Doch Reika legte ihr Hände um den Hals von Sesshomaru und küsste ihn einfach. Erst nach einer ganze Weile trennten sie sich und die junge Frau begann:" "Weil wir gerade davon sprechen..."  
Doch der Daiyoukai unterbrach sie und fragte:" Du würdest gern auf Dämonenjagd gehen?"  
" Hast du vor es mir zu verbieten?", Diese Frage stellte Reika zurückhaltend. Vielleicht klang auch etwas Angst mit das Sesshomaru es ihr tatsächlich nicht erlauben würde.  
Bevor der Fürst darauf antworten würde, wollte er gern noch einige Dinge wissen: "Wer begleitet dich?"  
" Kohaku und der Mönch.", entgegnete Reika spitzbübig. Sie wußte das Sesshomaru sie ungern mit Miroku allein liess. Auch wenn dieser sich gebessert hatte, traute der Lord ihm nicht was bestimmte Körperstellen von schönen Frauen anging. Die Dämonenjägerin wußte ganz genau das ihr Freund nie Hand an sie legen würde, da er ganz sicher nicht lebensmüde war.  
Diesmal sah Sesshomaru sie nur finster an. Das behagte ihm überhaupt nicht. Doch für einen Einwand liess Reika ihm keine Zeit und korrigierte selbst. " Keine Sorge. Miroku bleibt bei den Kindern. Sango geht mit uns. Sie will auch endlich mal wieder etwas anderes sehen als das Dorf."  
Ihr Gefährte hatte eigentlich nicht vorgehabt sich schon wieder von seiner Fürstin zu trennen, doch er wußte das noch genug Dinge im Schloss auf ihn warteten. Das war dann eigentlich eine gute Gelegenheit um alles zu erledigen. Was er nun auch Reika mitteilte.  
Danach hatte er eine Bitte die er in der Frage versteckte: "Ihr gebt aufeinander acht?"  
" Wir alle haben jemanden zu dem wir zurückkommen möchten.", entgegnete sie nur und schmiegte sich an Sesshomaru. Er flüsterte ihr ins Ohr:" Du hast meine Erlaubnis."  
Obwohl er eigentlich noch andere Pläne für den heutigen Tag hatte, nahm er seine Gefährtin auf den Arm und ging mit ihr in das gemeinsame Schlafgemach. Sesshomaru wußte das sie einige Stunden ihre völlig Ruhe haben würden und die würde er auskosten.  
Bereits am nächsten Tag brachen alle auf. Sesshomaru in den Westen und die drei Dämonenjäger in den Norden.

In der Zwischenzeit hatten Nanami und Shun ihren Besuch bei Ryoto beendet und waren weiter südlich die Küste entlang gereist. Bald hatte sie Daikis Reich und dessen Schloss erreicht. Nanami blieb im Wald in der Nähe eines kleinen Bachlaufes zurück.  
Shun durchquerte das bewaldete Gebiet und näherte sich der Küste. Vom Waldrand beobachtete er dann das Dorf. Für einen Moment war er unschlüssig was er tun sollte. Doch dann wurde ihm die Entscheidung abgenommen. Vom Schloss her näherte sich eine Patrouille die von Hauptmann Tadashi begleitet wurde.  
Alle drei Menschen bogen dann an der Wegkreuzung nach Links ab und erreichten gleich darauf das Dorf. Das hiess für Shun warten bis die Soldaten wieder fort waren.

Im Dorf besucht der Hauptmann die Näherin. Eine Weile unterhielten sie sich. Doch dann drehte der Wind und ein bekannter Geruch verbreitete sich. Deshalb verabschiedet sich Tadashi und folgte seiner Spur. Er betrat den Wald und lief langsam aufmerksam von Baum zu Baum. Er wußte das Shun hier war. Der Hauptmann spürte ihn ganz in der Nähe. Zwar hatte er erwartet das der junge Läufer plötzlich auftauchte aber keinen Angriff. Als dieser dann tatsächlich erfolgte wurde Tadashi überrascht. So fand er sich im nächsten Moment auf dem Boden wieder und erblickte einen lächelnden Youkai.  
Nachdem sich der Hauptmann wieder aufgerichtet hatte sah er erstaunt den Jüngeren an. Dann fasste er seine Feststellung in Worte:" Du hast ein paar Stunden Kampftraining bei Naoki genommen. Der General ist der einzige der meine Schwäche kennt."  
Der Läufer erklärte:" Der General hat mir diesen Trick extra beigebracht. Er meinte ich soll dich testen."  
" Glaube mir das funktioniert nur einmal.", warnte Tadashi.  
Schmunzelnd entgegnete der junge Bote:" Einmal ist genug. Das war dafür das auch du mich einmal überrumpelt hast."  
Der Hauptmann sah seinen Onkel an. Sehr zu Shuns Erstaunen war da diesmal keine Verachtung sondern Anerkennung zu finden. Noch bevor der Ältere etwas Anmerken konnte, kam der junge Youkai auf den Grund seines Besuches zu sprechen. Er übergab Tadashi einen Beutel für die Näherin und ein kleines Stück Pergament auf dem der Schnitt eines Kleides gezeichnet war.  
" Wenn du heute Nacht sobald der Mond aufgegangen ist zur Lichtung am Bach kommen kannst, ich habe eine Überraschung für dich.", bat er dann noch seinen Neffen.  
Eine Antwort bekam er nicht mehr. In diesem Moment ertönte beim Weg außerhalb des Waldes ein Schrei.  
"Shaline.", riefen beide gleichzeitig besorgt und rannten zum Waldrand. Doch nur Tadashi trat auf die Strasse hinaus. Denn die junge Frau sagte gerade:" Vergebt mir mein Fürst."

Shaline war dem Hauptmann ein Stück nachgegangen, da sie ahnte das Shun in der Nähe war. Sehr deutlich hatte sie es bemerkt wie Tadashi seinen Kopf gehoben und prüfend die Luft eingezogen hatte. Dann bekam der Soldat einen Ausdruck den er seit kurzen immer hatte wenn sie sich über Shun unterhielten. Da der Hauptmann davon gegangen war befürchtete sie das der junge Bote heute Nacht den Ort nicht betreten würde sondern alles gleich seinem Neffen aushändigen würde. Doch Shaline hätte den Youkai so gern wiedergesehen. Doch dann blieb sie außerhalb des Dorfes an der Wegkreuzung stehen. Die Näherin seufzte. Sie hatte es so oft probiert, doch sie konnte sich einfach nicht überwinden den nächsten Schritt zutun.  
Für einen Moment schloss Shaline die Augen und resignierte. Ein Geräusch riss sie aus ihren Gedanken und im nächsten Moment kam in rasender Geschwindigkeit ein Schatten auf sie zu. Ängstlich schrie die Näherin auf.

Daiki hatte das Schloss am frühen Abend verlassen um allein aus zureiten. Während er das Pferd am Strand entlang galoppieren liess oder querfeldein konnte er am besten nachdenken. Diesmal war er weit nach Norden geritten und hatte dann den Weg durch den Wald genommen der ihn direkt an der Wegkreuzung zum Dorf vorbei führte.  
Als vor ihm der Schrei des Mädchens erklang, gelang es dem Fürsten sein Pferd herum zureissen und im nächsten Moment zu stoppen. Sofort sprang er ab und lief zu Shaline, die er jetzt erkannte.  
Obwohl sich die Näherin so erschrocken hatte ging sie dennoch schnell auf die Knie und entschuldigte sich.  
Sehr zu ihrer Überraschung reichte Daiki ihr seine Hand und zog sie mit den Worten hoch:" Steh auf Shaline. Im Moment sehe ich keinen Fürsten vor dem du knien mußt."  
Als das junge Mädchen sich gefangen hatte hoffte sie das ihr nicht gerade vor Verwunderung der Mund offen gestanden hatte.  
" Was suchst du um diese Zeit vor dem Dorf.", wollte Daiki wissen.  
Shaline senkte den Kopf und antwortete leise als ob sie sich für ihre Schwäche schämte.:" Nicht vor dem Dorf, Herr. Ich stehe wie immer nur an der Grenze."  
Eine andere Stimme erklärte nun:" Shaline ist mir gefolgt. Sie fühlt sich in meiner Nähe sicher, Herr."  
" Tadashi.", mehr sagte Daiki nicht, sondern drehte sich zu seinem Hauptmann um.  
Dieser kniete inzwischen hinter dem Fürsten.  
Dann forderte Daiki die beiden Menschen auf. "Setzt euch beide hierher zu mir. Bevor ich Shaline wieder in das Dorf bringe möchte ich mit dir reden Tadashi. Hier draußen wird uns um diese Zeit wohl niemand belauschen."  
Daraufhin warf die Näherin unwillkürlich einen Blick zum Hauptmann. Dieser hatte jedoch seine Augen gesenkt um sich nicht zu verraten, deshalb schlußfolgerte Shaline das Shun in unmittelbarer Nähe war.  
Daiki kannte die Fähigkeit seines Hauptmanns, selbst über große Entfernung würde dieser hören wenn sich jemand näherte.  
Dann begann der Fürst mit dem was er in Erfahrung gebracht hatte:" Heute kamen Briefe aus dem Süden ins Schloss. Es gab wieder Überfälle. Diesmal waren die Provinzen Ise und Owari das Ziel dieser Sklavenfänger."  
" Glaubt ihr das es der gleiche Anführer war, Herr.", fragte Tadashi und hoffte im Stillen das dem nicht so war.  
" Man konnte nichts genaueres sagen. Was meinen Verdacht betätigt ist das ein Pulver verwendet wurde um die Sinne zu verwirren.", erklärte der Fürst.

Mit Entsetzen erinnerte sich Shaline an den Überfall, wo etliche Männer des Dorfes und Katsumis Frau, Nyokos Mutter gestorben waren. Obwohl sie sich in ihrem Haus versteckt hatte trat einer der Banditen die Tür ein und zerrte die Näherin wenig später nach draußen. Männer lagen verwundet oder tot auf dem Boden. Nicht weit von der letzten Hütte waren gut bewacht von den Räubern eine Gruppe junger Mädchen und Kinder zusammengetrieben worden. Gerade kam der Anführer der Banditen aus der anderen Hütte. Er hatte Nyoko unter den Arm geklemmt die vergebens strampelte und nach ihrer Mutter schrie. Dann blieb der Dämon stehen und betrachtete etwas in seiner Hand. Es war eine Muschel in der man das Meer rauschen hörte, ein Gegenstand der ihren gemeinsamen Großeltern gehört hatte. Die Ablenkung hatte die Witwe von Katsumi genutzt und den Blütenstaubyoukai mit dem Messer angegriffen. Sie konnte ihn zwar verwunden, doch dieser holte aus und schleuderte die junge Mutter von sich weg. Schwer verletzt blieb sie dann an der Hauswand liegen. Zum Glück kamen gerade die Soldaten aus dem Schloss herbei, so das alle jungen Mädchen unbeschadet befreit werden konnten. Der Dämon und etliche Banditen entkamen leider. Es wäre schrecklich wenn dieser grausame Bandit nun wieder sein Unwesen trieb.  
" Nicht schon wieder Reikas Blütenstaubdämon.", entfuhr es ihr deshalb jetzt. Doch im nächsten Moment entschuldigte sich das Mädchen:" Verzeiht Herr ich wollte nicht.."  
Doch Daiki liess sie nicht ausreden:" Vergiss nicht! Kein Fürst.", dann lächelte er sie an und erklärte:" Shaline genau das befürchte ich."  
Gleich darauf wandte er sich an den Hauptmann. Auch wenn er leise sprach, konnte man es dennoch als Befehl auffassen:" Tadashi du weisst welche Massnahmen zu ergreifen sind."  
Dieser antwortete:" Ja, Herr. Die Patrouillen werden verdoppelt und gehen nicht nur in unregelmässigen Abständen ihre Runden sondern wechseln ständig die Routen. Damit werden die Wachen nicht berechenbar."  
" Wie ich sehe kann man sich auf dich verlassen. Vielleicht ist unsere Sorge unnötig doch ich will keines der Dörfer ungeschützt lassen."  
" Nein Herr.", versicherte der Hauptmann. " Das wäre auch in meinem Sinn."  
Dann stand der Fürst auf und die anderen Beiden taten es ihm nach.  
Nachdem Shaline sicher in der Hütte war gingen die beiden Männer langsam den Weg hinunter bis zum Schloss, wobei das Pferd von Tadashi am Zügel geführt wurde. Der Hauptmann brauchte sich nicht umzudrehen. Er spürte Shuns Blick immer noch in seinem Rücken. Da bis zum Aufgang des Mondes immer noch etliche Augenblicke Zeit war, mußte er sich auch nicht beeilen. Wichtig war erst einmal mit Leutnant Mikioto die Pläne für den Schutz der Dörfer zu besprechen.

Der Läufer war wirklich noch in der Nähe und betrachtete den Fürsten, was ihm aufgrund seine guten Augen bei der Dunkelheit nicht schwer fiel. Eigentlich hatte er immer gedacht das Daiki wesentlich älter war. Doch der junge Mann konnte höchstens 25 Jahre zählen, vielleicht ein oder zwei mehr. Die Menschen stuften ihn wahrscheinlich als sehr attraktiv ein. Er hatte ansehnliche Gesichtszüge und eindrucksvolle Augen. Fein geschwungene Brauen und eine gerade Nase. Sein Blick konnte freundlich aber auch hart sein. Die schwarzen leicht glänzenden Haare reichten lang den Rücken hinab. Heute jedoch waren sie zu einem Zopf zusammen gebunden. Obwohl seine Stirn frei lag gab es an beiden Seiten etwa kinnlange Strähnen. Seine Statur war eher durchschnittlich groß aber bestimmt trainierte er auch häufig. Er trug Hakama und Haori, das Oberteil in dunklem Blau mit silberner Stickerei. In seinen Obi steckte ein Schwert. Vermutlich gab es auch noch die eine oder andere versteckte Waffe. Aber schon allein die Tatsache das Daiki allein ausgeritten war und sich nicht hinter unzähligen Wachen versteckte, weckte Shuns Bewunderung für den Daimyo.  
Nachdem der junge Bote seine Betrachtung des Fürsten abgeschlossen hatte lauschte er aufmerksam dem Gespräch.

Sobald die Männer ausser Reichweite waren ging der junge Youkai in den Wald und suchte seine Mutter auf. Gemeinsam warteten sie dann. Das Tadashi versucht die beiden Youkai zu überaschen damit rechneten sie nicht. Plötzlich horchte Nanami auf und erhob sich mit den Worten:" Warte hier!"  
Man hörte es zwar kaum aber gegen den Wind näherte sich langsam ein Wesen. Ein Mensch hätte das vermutlich nie mitbekommen aber den feinen Sinnen der Hundedämonen entging es nicht. Shun sprang hinauf in die Äste eines Baumes um so besser beobachten zu können. Dann sah er wie sich sein Neffe und seine Mutter gegenseitig beschlichen. Das Treffen kam zwar beinahe für beide Überraschend aber endete dennoch damit das sich Tadashi unter seiner Großmutter wieder fand.  
" Wie ich sehe hast du immer noch die gleiche Schwäche.", stellte Nanami fest. Dann gab sie den Soldaten frei und half ihm bei aufstehen. Gleich darauf kam mit wenigen Sätzen nun auch der junge Bote herbei.  
Dem Hauptmann war es etwas peinlich das Shun seine Niederlage mit angesehen hatte vor allen da er ihm versichert hatte das er auf diese Weise sich nur einmal überrumpeln lässt. Der amüsierte sich wahrscheinlich köstlich. Doch als er einen heimlichen Seitenblick auf seinen Onkel warf, sah er ein verräterisches Funkeln in dessen Augen. Der junge Bote plante etwas.

Shun wechselte mit Tadashi einen Blick. Als der Hauptmann begriff was der Läufer vor hatte, mußte er unwillkürlich lächeln und gab mit einem Nicken seine Zustimmung. Dann griffen sie gleichzeitig Nanami an.  
Obwohl die Youkai von der Aktion überrumpelt wurde, reagierte sie blitzschnell. Tadashi fand sich im nächsten Augenblick einige Shaku entfernt am Fusse eines Baumes wieder. Shun dagegen auf dem Boden und über sich seine kniende Mutter.  
Der Hauptmann registrierte sobald er seine Benommenheit abgeschüttelt hatte ein Tatsache. Der einzige Ort wo weiches Moos wuchs war dort wo er lag. Unter fast allen anderen Bäumen lagen die Wurzeln frei. Wäre er dort aufgekommen, vermutlich wäre die Landung schmerzhaft für ihn geworden. Nachdem er sich das ganze noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen gelassen hatte, kam er immer wieder zu dem gleichen Ergebnis. Nanami hatte sich gedreht während sie den Soldaten abgewehrt hatte. Damit gab sie zwar Shun Gelegenheit zum Zug zu kommen aber seiner Großmutter war es in erster Linie wichtig gewesen Tadashi nicht zu verletzen. Das der junge Bote ebenfalls keine Chance bekommen hatte war wohl allein der extremen Schnelligkeit zu verdenken mit der die Leibwächterin reagiert hatte. Sie blickte zwischen beiden hin und her. Doch man sah das sie nicht wütend war. Auf ihren Gesichtszügen fand sich eher ein Hauch von Bewunderung und stolz. Dennoch fragte sie:" Die Welpen werden aufmüpfig?"  
Dann beugte sie sich nach unten als wenn sie ihrem Sohn in die Kehle beissen wollte. Der junge Youkai versicherte schnell:" Ich weiß wo mein Platz ist aber du hat doch selbst gesagt auf dieser Reise bist du nur meine Mutter."  
Kurz blickte Nanami ihn nachdenklich an. " Das habe ich gesagt.", bestätigte sie die Worte. Dann stand die Leibwächterin auf und ging hinüber zu Tadashi. Dieser hatte sich auf den Rücken gelegt und starrte in den Sternhimmel. Ein Blick genügte der Daiyoukai um sich zu versichern das ihrem Enkel nichts fehlte. Dieser hatte einen sehr zufriedenen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.  
" Shun warum habe ich Tadashi zuerst ausgeschaltet?", fragte Nanami danach.  
Der junge Bote antwortete sofort: " Er ist zwar langsamer aber auch der Stärkere und Gefährlichere von uns Beiden."  
Während sein Onkel der älteren Youkai antwortete, drehte sich der Hauptmann auf die Seite und stützte seinen Kopf in die Hand um beide sehen zu können.  
" Wie ich sehe hast du bei Naoki gut aufgepasst.", lobte die Leibwächterin ihren Sohn.  
" Ich nehme nicht umsonst ein paar Stunden bei ihm.", entgegnete Shun.  
Da konnte Tadashi auch nicht anders und bemerkte:" Das war nun das dritte mal heute Nacht das ich am Boden liege. Ich schätze ich sollte auch mal wieder ein paar Stunden bei ihm nehmen, ich habe vergessen wie schnell Youkais sind."

In diesem Moment erinnerte sich Shun an das Gespräch was er belauscht hatte. Ihm kam gerade eine Idee. Doch bevor er sie äußerte mußte er seiner Mutter eine Frage stellen.  
" Nanami hat der General gesagt wann wir zurück sein sollen?"  
Die Leibwächterin sah ihren Sohn an und erklärte:" Nein, General Naoki gab mir so viel Zeit wie ich benötige."  
" Eigentlich hat mir Lord Sesshomaru auch keinen weiteren Auftrag erteilt.", gab Shun leise von sich  
Die Youkai kannte ihren Sohn gut genug um zu wissen das er über etwas nachgrübelte. Deshalb fragte sie:" Hast du etwas bestimmtes im Sinn?"  
" Vorhin hörte ich ein Gespräch mit. Es hat wohl wieder Überfälle von diesem Blütenstaubdämon gegeben.", teilte er deshalb mit.  
" Es sind nur Vermutungen das er dahinter steckt.", gab der Hauptmann zu bedenken.  
" Wenn wir Zeit haben und nicht gleich ins Schloss zurückkehren sollen, vielleicht könnten wir dann nach Süden gehen und versuchen Informationen über die Überfälle zu bekommen. So etwas gehört doch eigentlich auch zu meinen Aufgaben.", schlug Shun nun vor.  
Gerade fragte sich Nanami ob es eigentlich recht war ihren Sohn noch als Welpen zu bezeichnen. Das war nun schon das zweite mal das dieser innerhalb kürzester Zeit eigene und vor allem richtige Entscheidungen traf.  
Es war nicht nur Lord Sesshomarus sondern auch General Naokis Befehl so viele Details wie möglich in Erfahrung zu bringen. In diesem Punkt mußte die ältere Youkai Shun zustimmen.  
Immerhin war es fraglich ob man im westlichen Schloss bereits von den Überfällen gehört hatte, da ja auch Fürst Daiki gerade erst die Information erhalten hatte. Dessen Reich lag auch viel näher Sie konnten ja nicht ahnen das gerade zu dieser Stunde einer der fliegenden Boten von Ost nach West unterwegs war, der ebenfalls etwas darüber wußte.  
Indessen hatte Tadashi eine ganz andere Eingebung. Ihm kam auch gerade eine Idee und gleichzeitig eine Erkenntnis. Obwohl er es leise aussprach, hörte die beide Hundedämonen es:" Lord Sesshomaru ist Shalines Kunde. Kein Wunder das es unmöglich war ihn zu erwischen."  
Doch wenn er den Gedanken weiter verfolgte, dann gab es eigentlich nur einen Schluß. Reika war Lord Sesshomarus Geliebte oder sogar seine Gefährtin. Eigentlich eine absurde Möglichkeit wenn man die Abneigung des Herrn der westlichen Länder in betracht zog was Menschen angeht. Dann sah er aber die Blicke seiner Großmutter und seines Onkels. Offenbar waren seine Vermutungen richtig. Er sprach sie aber nie aus und wenn es stimmte würde er das ganze auch seinen Fürsten verheimlichen.  
Nanami kam dann wieder auf das Wesentliche zu sprechen:" Shun deine Idee ist gut. "  
In diesem Moment sprang Tadashi auf und bat:" Ich werde euch begleiten aber vorher muß ich die Erlaubnis meines Fürsten einholen. Sollte ich bis Mittag nicht zurück sein könnt ihr ohne mich aufbrechen."  
Ehe jemand zu einer Erwiderung fähig war, verschwand der Hauptmann unter den Bäumen.  
Die Leibwächterin sah ihm hinterher. Wenn Tadashi tatsächlich die Genehmigung von Daiki erhalten würde, könnten ihre beide Nachkommen auch allein in den Süden reisen. Sie würde dann sofort in den Westen aufbrechen und Lord Sesshomaru informieren.  
Es dauerte nicht lange bis der Hauptmann zurück war. Nanami teilte ihren Entschluss mit. Zum Abschied umarmte sie ihren Sohn und danach ihren Enkel. Eine Aktion die beide überraschte. Doch sie schwiegen dazu.  
" Passt auf euch auf.", da Shun verlegen den Kopf senkte fügt die Leibwächterin mit Nachdruck an:" Ich will euch Beide unversehrt wiedersehen."  
Gleich darauf waren Dämon und Mensch unter den Bäumen verschwunden. Als sie ihnen wehmütig hinterher sah, stellte Nanami fest das sich beide so ähnlich waren aber gleichzeitig verschieden.

Im Schloss des Westens saß Lord Sesshomaru in der Bibliothek. Da er jetzt einen Teil der Verantwortung über das Reich übernommen hatte, gab es auch jede Menge zu bedenken. Die vielen damit verbundenen Aufgaben konnte nie jemand allein bewältigen. Schon sein Vater hatte viele Berater, jeder zuständig für einen anderen Bereich. Einige von ihnen kannte er schon seit etlichen Jahren. Doch es gab ein paar darunter die sich auf Grund ihres hohen Alters gern zur Ruhe setzen würden. Es lag auch im Interesse des Fürsten sich seinen eigenen Stab aufzubauen. Er wollte sich mit Youkai umgeben denen er vertrauen konnte.

Da Sesshomaru schon bemerkt hatte über welche Kenntnisse Keshan verfügte und das er mehr als eine Sprache sprechen konnte, war der Katzendämon der erste den er in Betracht zog. Es war nur fraglich ob die Goldkatze sich derart binden wollte. Deshalb hatte der Fürst Keshan zu einem Gespräch gebeten und trug ihm seine Bitte vor.  
" Keshan könntest du dir vorstellen mein Berater zuwerden. Jemanden zu haben der sich mit dem Festland insbesondere China auskennt wäre sehr vorteilhaft für mich. Deine Sprachkenntnisse sind ebenfalls sehr nützlich."  
" Wie ihr wisst gehörte das zu meiner Ausbildung. Immerhin sollte ich später das Reich meines Vaters erben. Wenn euch Sprachen wie persisch, chinesisch, koreanisch und mongolisch etwas nützen, bin ich gern als Übersetzer tätig.", erklärte der Goldkatzendämon. " Das sind bei weiten nicht alle. Indisch, Vietnamesisch und die alte Dämonensprache gehören ebenfalls dazu."  
Japanisch auch, den in dieser Sprach unterhielten sie sich gerade. Sesshomaru hatte sich schon immer gewundert das Keshan beinahe akzentfrei eine Sprache sprechen konnte die nicht seine Muttersprache war. Aber offenbar hatte er ein natürliches Talent. Doch er wollte den Dämon nicht als Übersetzer, was er ihm gleich mitteilte.  
Diesmal antwortete Keshan: " Für mich ist das eine große Ehre aber habt ihr nicht schon genug Berater in dieser Beziehung. So viel ich weiß besaß euer Vater eine Menge davon."  
" Das ist richtig. Doch es waren die Berater meines Vaters. Einigen wenigen von ihnen vertraue ich doch anderen nicht."  
" Verstehe."  
Der Lord erklärte dann: " Auch mein verehrter Vater hat ihnen nie getraut. Es gab jedoch Myouga den kleinen Flohdämon, auf ihn schien er sich immer zu verlassen. Dadurch das Dieser so klein und unscheinbar wirkte, konnte er sich in jeder Ritze verstecken. Jeder hatte sich gewundert warum mein Vater über alles was im Schloss oder außerhalb vor ich ging so genau informiert war. Myouga besitzt das beste Spionagenetz was es wohl gibt."  
" Verzeiht wenn ich das sage Lord Sesshomaru aber für einen Berater und Spion ist er nicht gerade sehr diskret.", warf die Katzendämon ein.  
" Inwiefern?", fragte der Fürst. Das ungute Gefühl was er bei Myougas Anblick in Musashi hatte beschlich ihn erneut  
" In letzter Zeit bin ich nicht der einzige der von diesem kleinen Floh geplagt wird.", enthüllte die Goldkatze.  
Unwillkürlich erinnere sich der Lord der westlichen Länder an die Zeiten als sein Vater noch lebte und Myouga sehr zum verdruß der Bewohner des Schlosses sein Unwesen trieb. Da das Keshan unbekannt war erläutere er jetzt::." Das ist wohl seine große Schwäche. Köstlichen Blut kann er nicht widerstehen.", dann nachdenklich fragte Sesshomaru:" In letzer Zeit? Wann genau?"  
Keshan berichtete schmunzelnd: " Das letzte mal als der Erbprinz hier war hatte ich das vergnügen. Doch vorhin auf dem Gang der zur Küche führt, hat es wohl eine Hasendämonin erwischt ihrem Gezeter nach."  
" Entschuldige mich einen Augenblick.", damit verliess der Fürst die Bibliothek und ging zielstrebig in das Amtzimmer seines Onkel. Dort lief er durch das Vorzimmer und betrat den Raum.

" Raus.", war alles was der Lord sagte, dabei blickte er das Wesen was beim General gerade saß nicht einmal an.  
Niemand mußte es Naoki sagen aber er spürte deutlich das etwas den Zorn des Fürsten geweckt hat obwohl dieser kühl und beherrscht wirkte.  
Kaum hatte sich die Tür geschlossen, setzte sich Sesshomaru und fragte:" Wie oft ist Myouga eigentlich in letzter Zeit im Schloss?"  
Naoki sah seine Neffen an und erklärte:" Ziemlich oft."  
" Hat er eine Aufgabe?", lautete die nächste Frage.  
Diesmal sah man es dem General an, das er ungern sprechen wollte, dennoch gestand er:" Er spioniert für mich."  
Dann würde sein Aufenthalt in Musashi und hier im Schloss, sein Auftrag zu spionieren nur zu einem Schluß führen. Sesshomaru hob eine Augenbraue und blickte mit kalten Augen den anderen Daiyoukai an. Dieser erriet den Gedankengang seines Neffen und bekannte beinahe entschuldigend:" Du hast es erraten. Ich habe ihn gebeten alles in Musashi im Augen zu behalten und mir jedes Detail zu berichten. Es gibt Feinde da draußen und falls sie meiner Familie zu nahe kommen wollen, möchte ich es wissen. Besser man ist auf alles vorbereitet."

Bevor der Fürst darauf etwas erwidern konnte wurde er durch ein Klopfen unterbrochen. Einer der Boten stand draußen mit wichtigen Nachrichten.  
Der eintretende Youkai war einer der ältesten Boten und der einzige Fliegende der kein Falke war. Die Nachricht die er mitbrachte war alles andere als angenehm.  
" Herr ihr wolltet sofort informiert werden wenn es an den Küsten wieder zu Überfällen durch Sklavenhändler kommt.", erinnerte der Dämon die beiden Anwesenden an einen Befehl den die Boten vor etlichen Monaten bekommen hatten.  
" Ja, berichte." befahl General Naoki kurz.  
Sofort erzählte der Bote was er in Erfahrung gebracht hatte:" Am östlichen Hof unterhielt ich mich mit einem Boten der aus dem Süden kam. Er hörte von mehreren Überfällen. Betroffen sind hauptsächlich die Küstenregionen aber es gibt ebenfalls Gebiete etwa eine halbe Tagesreise im Inneren wo inzwischen vermehrt Überfälle stattfinden. Es wurden immer junge Mädchen oder Frauen geraubt. Die Überfälle geschahen Nachts oder in den frühen Morgenstunden. "  
" Daikis Reich?.", fragte der Lord der westlichen Länder  
Doch der Bote hatte andere Namen erfahren. " Nein Herr, südlicher. Die Provinzen Ise und Owari sind stark betroffen."  
"Jungfrauen.", war der erste Gedanke den Naoki hatte. Dann erklärte er:" Beide Fürstentümer besitzen unzählige Schreine. Teilweise Ausbildungsstätten. Ein wahres Paradies für Sklavenhändler."  
Dem konnte Sesshomaru nur zustimmen. Doch ihm wurde in diesem Moment noch ein anderer Sachverhalt bewußt. So äußerte er laut: " Und es fällt weder in Zuständigkeit des östlichen oder südlichen Dämonenreiches."  
Das war wirklich interessant. Wer immer dahinter steckte hatte sich genauestens informiert. Das war ganz sicher kein Zufall. Den Verdacht den er seit einiger Zeit hatte kam dem Fürsten auch wieder in den Sinn. Deshalb fügte der jüngere Daiyoukai noch an:  
" Callmaru."  
Der General erklärte sofort.: " Meines Wissens nach ist er immer noch zu Gast beim südlichen Herrscher. Wie kommst du jetzt auf ihn."  
Bevor Sesshomaru seinem Onkel antwortete, wandte er sich an den Boten und fragte:" Wurde bei den Überfällen Blütenstaub benutzt?"  
" Offenbar so etwas ähnliches. Man warf den Soldaten irgend ein Pulver ins Gesicht was sie kurz verwirrte", gab dieser an.  
Naoki betrachtete seinen Neffen, wobei man ihm nicht an merkte was er gerade dachte. Erst nach einer Weile befahl er dem Boten sich auszuruhen und einen der Falken zu schicken. Wenn der Verdacht seines Neffen richtig war und der Schmetterlingsdämon steckte hinter der Angelegenheit, war es wohl besser wenn er herausfand was Callmaru die letzten Wochen so getrieben hat. Sesshomaru lag auch viel daran. In erster Linie brauchten sie mehr Informationen.  
Da sie jedoch im Moment nichts tun konnten als zu warten, verliess der Fürst das Amtszimmer seines Onkels und kehrte in die Bibliothek zurück. Immerhin stand noch Keshans Antwort aus.  
Während Sesshomarus Abwesenheit hatte die Goldkatze eine Entscheidung getroffen. Er wußte das sich seine Gefährtin FaiMao inzwischen im Schloss heimisch fühlte und auch das Miju glücklich war, deshalb würde er das Angebot des Lords annehmen.

Nanamis Rückkehr wenige Tage später sorgte dann für eine echte Überraschung, nachdem sie berichtete das ihr Sohn zusammen mit ihrem Enkel gemeinsam in den Süden gereist war. Auch wenn Nanami es gut verbarg, dem General entging nicht das die Leibwächterin stolz auf ihren Sohn war, vor allem weil der Entschluss Informationen zu sammeln von Shun kam. Selbst Lord Sesshomaru erlaubte sich eine Gefühlregung als er wieder allein war. Er schmunzelte zufrieden, da offenbar sein Onkel es geschafft hatte das Verhältnis zwischen Youkai, Mensch und Hanyou ins Reine zu bekommen.  
Leider stellte sich dann heraus das für die Zeiten der Überfälle Callmaru nicht in Frage kam. Zu dieser Zeit war er im Schloss des südlichen Herrscher und unzählige Fuchsdämoninnen konnten seine Anwesenheit bezeugen.


	6. Fehlgeschlagen

Ich bedanke mich bei den anonymen Lesern die sich die Mühe machen die vielen langen Kapitel meiner Reika Serie komplett durchzulesen.  
Freut mich...

6. Kapitel - Fehlgeschlagen

Die drei Dämonenjäger waren nach Norden gereist da sie gehört hatten, das eine der Provinzen in letzter Zeit häufig Probleme hatte. Während der ganzen Reise beobachtete Kohaku heimlich seine ältere Schwester. Sie war vermutlich als dreifache Mutter glücklich aber erst jetzt seit sie unterwegs waren, fiel dem jungen Mann auf das Sango die Dämonenjagd ebenso gefehlt hatte. Es war das erste mal das die drei Menschen überhaupt etwas gemeinsam unternahmen. Um so länger die Reise dauerte um so besser arbeiteten sie zusammen. Jeder hatte das Gefühl als wenn sie schon immer miteinander auf Dämonenjagd gewesen waren. Selbst für Kohaku war es nach langer Zeit wieder das erste mal das er mit seiner Schwester reiste.

Nie hätte die junge Frau gedacht das sie jemals eine so große Freundschaft mit den Menschen verbinden würde. Reika hatte ihre Entscheidung Daikis Reich zu verlassen und nach Musashi zu gehen nie bereut. Sie bedauerte nur das Shaline zurückgeblieben war. Aber ihre jüngere Cousine fühlte sich in dem Dorf einfach sicherer als irgendwo in der Fremde. Nach allen was mit Shalines Mutter passiert war konnte Reika es verstehen. Sie selbst hatte den Neuanfang gewagt und zog deshalb jetzt mit zweien ihrer neuen Freunde durch die Gegend. Nur Nachts wenn sie ein Lager aufschlugen und sich zur Ruhe betteten oder Reika an der Reihe war die Wache zu übernehmen, dachte sie an ihren Gefährten. In diesen Momenten vermisste sie seine starken Arme und die Zärtlichkeiten. Gelegentlich kam sie ins Grübeln ob ihr Verhältnis immer so eng sein würde oder ob sich Sesshomaru in einigen Jahren doch eher nach einer Youkai sehnen würde die ebenso wie er zeitlos schön wäre. Im nächsten Moment jedoch schob die Fürstin ihre Gedanken beiseite und freute sich an ihrem jetzigen Glück.

Nachdem die drei Reisenden eine Weile von Dorf zu Dorf gezogen waren, näherten sie sich eher zufällig der Stadt Hiraizumi. Es war Kohaku der die Feststellung machte das sie nur noch eine halbe Tagesreise von dort entfernt waren. So beschlossen sie dorthin zugehen. Eventuell konnten sie für einen späteren Besuch schon mal alles ausspionieren. Aufgrund der Bannkreise mußten sie dann Kiara im Wald zurück lassen, da sie beschlossen die Stadt zu dritt zubetreten.  
Sie quartieren sich in einem Gasthof ein und begannen Informationen zu sammeln. Sehr zu ihrer gemeinsamen Freude erfuhren die drei Dämonenjäger das der Händler gerade von einer Reise zurückgekommen war und sich in seinem Haus befand.  
Auch wenn die Fürstin schon vorab wußte das sie sich bestimmt ärgerte, wollte sie dennoch den Zoo sofort besichtigen.  
Die beiden Frauen und der junge Mann bekamen sogar das Privileg persönlich von dem Kaufmann durch seinen Park geführt zu werden. Jedes der Tiere weckte das Mitleid der drei Dämonenjäger. Auch wenn das nur primitive Lebewesen waren, so hatte keines dieses Schicksal verdient. Es mußte wirklich an ein Wunder grenzen das Keshan das alles ein Jahr überlebt hatte. Reika die den Goldkatzendämon kennengelernt hatte war froh das der junge Youkai immer noch ein sanftmütiges Wesen hatte und nicht durch die Gegend zog um Menschen aus Rache zutöten.

Ziemlich am Ende des Rundgangs standen die drei Besucher vor einem Käfig indem eine kleine Raubkatze saß. Der erste Gedanke den die grünäugige Frau hatte war Sango zufragen ob es sich um einen Dämon handelte. Sie wollte sicher gehen das ihr eigenes Gefühl sie nicht täuschte. Die Färbung des Felles entsprach eindeutig dem von Lord Yago. Ihre Freundin verneinte und auch die Fürstin konnte keinerlei dämonische Energie wahrnehmen. Dennoch war Reika nicht erleichtert. Im Gegenteil sie mußte sich beherrschen.  
Sango wandte sich an den Kaufmann um zu fragen:" Welches Tier ist das. Dieses Exemplar ist mir Fremd."  
" Oh der kleine sibirische Tiger. Katzen sind sehr beliebt bei den Besuchern. Die sind so niedlich, besonders in dem Alter.", beeilte sich der Besitzer zu erzählen.  
_' Lord Yago und niedlich.'_, dachte Reika gerade in Gedanken. Wenn der Tigerdämon je herausfinden sollte was in dem Zoo die neueste Attraktion war, würde der Fürst des Nordens bestimmt einen Weg finden die Stadt dem Erboden gleich zu machen. Bannkreise hin oder her. Da sie aber mehr wissen wollte fragte die junge Frau:" Wie kam das Tigerbaby zu euch. Sibirische Tiger gibt es doch soviel ich gehört habe nur auf dem nördlichen Festland."  
Glücklich über das Interesse seiner Besucher gab er die Information preis:" Es wurde auch dort gefunden. Pelzjäger haben offenbar seine Mutter erlegt und während sie die Katze häuteten, tauchte das Kleine auf. Einer der Jäger ist mit mir befreundet, so brachte dieser mir das kleine Präsent mit."  
Unwillkürlich zuckte Reikas Hand zum Griff ihres Schwertes. Sie wußte nicht ob es ihre kurze Bekanntschaft mit Lord Yago war oder der Gedanke an Schippo und Miju, am liebsten wäre sie auf den Händler losgegangen. Das einzige was sie davon abhielt war Sangos beruhigende Hand auf ihrem Arm.  
Kohaku hatte die Reaktion der Freundin ebenfalls mitbekommen und versuchte den Kaufmann abzulenken indem er den Mann auf etwas hinwies: " Ihr wisst aber schon das der Tiger wenn er ausgewaschen ist mehr als 6 Shaku( 1,81 m) lang werden kann.", Daraufhin winkte der Händler die drei in einen Winkel des Parks und zeigte ihnen seine Bauvorhaben. Er wollte für den Tiger ein festes Gebäude aus Mauerwerk bauen mit starken eisernen Gitterstäben die zusätzlich noch mit einem Bann belegt werden würden.  
Auch für andere Tiere plante er geschützte Käfige. Dennoch waren sie immer noch zu klein um einem Tier den nötige Auslauf geben zu können.

Leider ergab sich aus den Bauvorhaben aber eine dringende Notwendigkeit. Wenn die Menschen den Tieren helfen wollten, durften sie nicht allzu lange warten. Die Fürstin lief noch einmal zu dem einen oder anderen Tier um scheinbar zum wiederholten mal die Lebwesen zu betrachten. Doch in Wirklichkeit sah sie sich die Gegebenheiten des Parks und die Mauern an. Einiges wußte sie ja schon von Keshan oder Miroku. Dann ging sie zurück zu den anderen.  
Der Zoobesitzer lud die drei Dämonenjäger noch zu einem Tee ein, den die Freunde nicht ablehnten. So saßen sie dann auf einer Art überdachten Terrasse mit Blick auf den Park.

" Was mich am meisten interessiert.", begann Reika indem sie sich an den Kaufmann wandte." Mir wurde erzählt es gäbe in eurem Zoo eine asiatische Goldkatze. Kommen diese Tiere nicht nur in Südostasien vor?"  
" Ja, die Goldkatze. Das ist so eine merkwürdige Sache.", begann der Händler, kratze sich am Kopf, bevor er fort fuhr:" Die hat mir eigentlich nur Ärger eingebracht. Wie es sich herausgestellt hat war das wohl ein Dämon.", dann legte er erneut eine Pause ein, sah seine Gäste der Reihe nach an und fragte:" Kann man euch drei als Dämonenjäger anheuern?"  
" Gelegentlich schon.", antwortete Sango ausweichend. Der Zoobesitzer war ihr unsympathisch.  
Dieser sprach schon weiter:" Nun wie ich schon erwähnte, die Goldkatze hat eine Menge Ärger verursacht. Es ist in meinem Interesse sie zu erledigen. Sie lebt im Südwesten in der Nähe eines Bergmassivs und hat schon unzählige Leben auf dem Gewissen."  
" Wenn wir diesen Auftrag übernehmen, will ich Gewissheit haben das die Katze wirklich verantwortlich ist. Ich töte keine unschuldigen Dämonen.", erklärte Reika.  
Sofort versicherte der Händler:" Es gibt einen Überlebenden, er hat alles mit angesehen."  
Mein lieber Gemahl da ist dir wohl ein Fehler unterlaufen. Der jungen Frau wurde gerade mulmig. Was wenn der Tierfänger sie dort gesehen hat. Bevor sie jedoch etwas sagen konnte, fragte schon Kohaku:" Können wir mit dem Mann sprechen?"  
Nur wenig später war ein älterer Mann bei ihnen, dem man schon von weitem die Falschheit und Feigheit ansah. Dieser erzählte nun sofort das die Gruppe in den Bergen grundlos von der Goldkatze angefallen wurde. Alle Zwanzig Menschen die sie umfasste wurden von ihr getötet außer ihm selbst.  
Deutlich murmelte Reika absichtlich:" Da habe ich ja Glück gehabt, einen Tag früher und die Katze hätte mich auch erwischt."

" Wollt ihr jetzt eurem Herrn nicht erzählen was wirklich passiert ist?", mischte sich nun Sango ein. Den größten Teil was wirklich passierte kannten sie ja.  
Der Diener widersprach, wobei man deutlich dessen Unsicherheit bemerkte:" Das war die Wahrheit."  
Deshalb erklärte Reika nun:" Einige Tage nachdem du offenbar die Gegend verlassen hast war ich selbst dort. Ein anderer Dämon versteckt sich ebenfalls in dieser Gegend. So sah ich auch den Ort des Überfalls. Die meisten Toten hatten keine Kratzspuren wie von einer Katze sondern unzählige Wunden durch Gewehrkugeln. Außerdem ist das halbe Plattau durch eine Explosion abgerissen wurden. So etwas kann keine Katze getan haben, sondern nur Menschen.".  
Verlegen blickte der Diener zwischen den Jägern und dem Kaufmann hin und her. Sein Herr sah ihn grimmig an. Der feige Mensch wußte was es bedeutet seinen Herrn anzulügen oder ihn zu betrügen. Die Strafe bestand aus mehreren Peitschenhieben.  
Dann fasste er doch etwas Mut und gestand das sich die meisten Tierfänger durch ihre Dummheit selbst erschossen hatten, sowie andere in der Explosion des Abhanges ums Leben gekommen waren. Nur wenige waren dann wohl am Ende noch übrig gewesen die dann der Rache der Katze zum Opfer fielen. Er selbst war wohl aufgrund der Explosion von einem Stein am Kopf getroffen wurde. Da er sich am Ende des Weges und nicht direkt mitten auf dem Plattau befand ist er mit dem Leben davon gekommen.  
Sehr zu Reika Erleichterung erwähnte der Mann weder einen weißen Hund noch einen Menschen in dessen Begleitung. Vermutlich hatte der Diener das von seinem Standpunkt nicht gesehen und durch seine Ohnmacht auch Sesshomarus Strafexpedition nicht mitbekommen. Der Mann konnte sich glücklich schätzen.

Kurz darauf verabschiedeten sich die drei Dämonenjäger und verliessen das Haus des Händlers. Sie hatten ihm zwar kein Versprechen gegeben aber er glaubte das sie sich nun auf die Jagd nach der Goldkatze begeben würden.  
Reika konnte die ganze Nacht nicht schlafen. Sie war wütend über die Unverfrorenheit des Dieners, den wahren Hergang zu verschweigen und der Anblick der Tiere im Käfig hatte sie erschüttert. Dennoch fand sie keine Lösung wie sie ihnen helfen konnten.  
Kohaku schlug dann vor:" Was wenn wir uns einfach Nachts in den Park schleichen und die Käfige öffnen. Vielleicht können dann die Tiere selbst in die Freiheit laufen. Wenn nicht alle, dann schaffen es bestimmt einige."  
Die Idee war erst einmal akzeptabel. Da war es doch ganz gut das sich die junge Frau so genau umgesehen hatte. Offenbar hatten es auch ihre beiden Freunde getan wie sie nun den jeweils anderen gestanden. Vielleicht würde es ihnen nicht gelingen jeden Tier zu helfen, doch eines war sicher, den kleinen Tiger würde die braunhaarige Frau auf jeden Fall mitnehmen auch wenn sie noch nicht wußte was sie mit dem kleinen Kätzchen tun würde.

Einige Nächte später führten sie dann ihren Plan aus. Sie hatten bereits mehrere Käfige geöffnet und die Tiere freigelassen als im Haus plötzlich Lichter angingen. Gerade zerschmetterte Sango mit ihren Bumerang das große hölzerne Eingangstor, was wie Papier zerbrach bei dem Aufprall. Zum Schluss holte sich Reika noch das Tigerbaby aus dem Käfig und die drei verschwanden selbst über die rückseitige Mauer. Sie hielten sich nicht lange auf sondern verliesen die Stadt sofort. Da die junge Frau mit den grünen Augen die Katze betäubt hatte, konnten sie das Tier auch verstecken, während die drei Menschen Hiraizumi verliessen.  
Gerade als sie die Bannkreise durchquerten bekamen sie noch den ganzen Aufruhr mit. Am nächsten Tag wagte sich Kohaku noch einmal in die Stadt, wo es ihm gelang einige Dinge in Erfahrung zu bringen. Leider konnten viele der Tiere wieder eingefangenen werden, nur die Vögel entkamen. Die drei Dämonenjäger seufzten erleichtert. Wenigstens war ihre Aktion nicht ganz umsonst gewesen.  
Dennoch hatten sie jetzt noch ein kleines Problem. Sobald der Tiger aufgewacht war begann er wieder zu fauchen. Trotz seines jungen Alters war er schon recht angriffslustig. Vielleicht steckt da auch noch etwas verspieltes mit drin. Oder das Tier erinnerte sich sehr gut daran das es Menschen waren die seine Mutter töteten. Reika hatte den Kleinen den Namen Damien gegeben. Der Name stammte aus der Heimat ihrer Großmutter und bedeutet soviel wie bändigen oder bezwingen.  
Dann sah der kleine Tiger plötzlich Kiara in ihrer kleinen Form. Sofort lief der etwas größere Tiger auf sie zu und versuchte die zweischwänzige Katze anzugreifen. Doch Kiara liess sich das nicht gefallen und verwandelte ich in ihre wahre Gestalt. Nun stand die Säbelzahn ähnliche Katze vor dem sibirischen, packte ihn im Nacken und schüttelte ihn. Dann wurde der Tiger sofort ruhig. Später gelang es Reika sogar das Tier so zutraulich werden zu lassen das dieser der jungen Frau aus der Hand frass. Noch am selben Tag trat dann die kleine seltsame Gruppe aus zwei Katzen und drei Menschen die Heimreise an.

Am Morgen des nächsten Tages blieb Sango plötzlich stehen, einen sehr besorgten Gesichtsausdruck in ihren Zügen. " Eine starke Dämonenaura nähert sich uns:", warnte sie.  
Nun konnten es auch Reika und Kohaku spüren.  
Lange brauchten sie nicht mehr zuwarten als sie drei Tigerdämonen in ihren wahren Gestalten heran rennen sahen.  
Reika beschlich ein ungutes Gefühl. Die Aura die sie gerade spürte war ihr sehr vertraut. Noch ziemlich weit entfernt verwandelten sich die Dämonen in ihre menschliche Gestalt und kamen dann in normalen Tempo näher. Das erste was Reika auffiel Lord Yago hatte diesmal seine dämonische Energie fast unterdrückt.  
" Da ist Lord Yago der Herr der nördlichen Länder," erklärte die Fürstin. Dann sagte sie warnend zu ihren Freunden:" Was immer der Tiger sagt haltet euch zurück. Überlasst mir das Reden und legte eure Waffen beiseite, da ich sicher bin das uns keine Gefahr droht."  
Obwohl Sango und Kohaku skeptisch waren, wollten sie Reikas Rat befolgen. Die junge Frau hatte das schlafende Tigerbaby in einem aus Tuch gebundenen Tragekorb an ihrem Körper. Um es vorerst zu verbergen schlug sie die Zipfel der Decke über den Kopf des kleines Wesen. Dieser schnurrte nur und schlief weiter.

Da waren auch schon die drei Youkais bei ihnen angekommen. Instinktiv stellte sich Kiara vor die Menschen und verwandelte sich. Dann fauchte sie. Grimmig blieb der Fürst des Norden stehen und starrte die Katze an. Erst nach einer ganzen Weile verkleinerte sich Kiara und mauzte leise, danach strich sie Sango um die Beine als ob sie dort Schutz suchte. Die schwarzhaarige Frau nahm sie deshalb auf die Arme.  
Zufrieden wandte sich der Lord nun an die Fürstin der westlichen Länder.  
" Welche Ehre Lady Reika.", begann er höflich. Dann warf er einen Seitenblick auf die anderen beiden Menschen. Offenbar Bruder und Schwester." Da ich nicht annehme das ihr mir mein Frühstück auf dem Silbertablett serviert, gehe ich davon aus das sie eure Diener sind."  
Die Fürstin erwiderte:" Dem kann ich nur zustimmen Lord Yago, ich bin über das Treffens ebenfalls sehr erfreut.", Dann blickte sie kurz zu ihren zwei Begleitern, während sie fortfuhr." Und nein, die Menschen sind keine Diener sondern meine Partner. Wir befinden uns gerade auf Dämonenjagd."  
Die beiden jungen Tiger in Yagos Begleitung schauten sich kurz an. Doch sie schwiegen.  
Indessen begann Lord Yago zu lachen. " Ihr gefallt mir immer noch edle Fürstin. Wir beide unterhalten uns besser unter vier Augen.", damit warf der Lord der nördlichen Länder einen Blick zu dem einen Dämon der ebenso fürstlich gekleidet war wie er. Dieser nickte nur zustimmend. Was beide damit bezweckten blieb den anderen verborgen. Vermutlich war es ein stumme Aufforderung, den die zwei jüngeren Tiger setzten sich nieder. Keiner von ihnen hatte seine Krallen in der Nähe einer Waffe. Reika wandte sich an Sango und Kohaku um zu bitten:" Wartet hier. " So liessen sich dann auch die Geschwister ins Gras sinken und blickten hinüber zu ihrer Freundin.  
Danach folgte die Fürstin dem Tigerdämon bis sie außer Hörweite waren.

Sehr zu Yagos Überraschung schlug die Fürstin nun die Decke von dem Bündel was sie in ihrer Hand hielt beiseite und reichte es Lord Yago mit den Worten:" Würdet ihr euch um Damien kümmern. Vermutlich fühlt sich der Kleine bei Katzen eher wohl als in einem Schloss voller Hunde."  
Mit ernsten Blick sah der Fürst des Norden die junge Frau an. Danach betrachtete er die kleine Raubkatze und nahm sie tatsächlich auf seine Arme:" Woher habt ihr das Tigerbaby.", fragte er neugierig.  
" Versprecht ihr mir das ihr Hiraizumi nicht dem Erdboden gleich macht.", fragte Reika statt eine Antwort zu geben  
Deshalb schlußfolgerte Yago:" Ihr habt es in diesem Zoo gefunden. Wenn ich diesen Bastard zwischen die Pranken bekomme...", den Rest liess er unausgesprochen.  
Sofort begann die junge Frau:" Es sollte Keshans Rache sein. Bestimmt wird uns etwas einfallen wie wir die Tiere letztendlich befreien können und der Händler büssen wird."  
Eine ganze Weile musterte Yago die Fürstin.  
" Setzen wir uns.", schlug der Youkai dann vor.  
Nun saßen sie sich gegenüber und starrten sich an. Der kleine Tiger hatte sich auf dem Schoß des Dämon zusammengerollt und schnurrte zufrieden. Man sah deutlich das er sich wohl fühlte. Reika bereute ihre Entscheidung nicht. Zwar hatte sie die Katze lieb gewonnen, doch sie war sich durchaus im klaren welches Raubtier daraus mal werden würde. Ganz sicher wäre dann Musashi nicht der geeignete Ort um sie dort leben zu lassen.  
" Erzählt es mir:", forderte Yago dann die Dämonenjägerin auf. Sie kam dem nach. Zum Schluss drohte der Fürst:" Ich gab mein Wort das ich das ganze euch und dieser Goldkatze überlasse. Haltet diesen erbärmlichen Menschen auf, sonst mache ich ihn zu meiner nächsten Mahlzeit."  
Reika versprach ihm:" Das werden wir."  
Das es den Menschen ernst damit war hatten sie ja schon bewiesen, indem sie versuchten die Tiere zu befreien. Yago rätselte zwar immer noch warum Sesshomarus Gefährtin ausgerechnet die Raubkatze mitgenommen hatte. Menschen waren doch eigentlich selbstsüchtig und egoistisch. Der Händler war das beste Beispiel. Dennoch hatte Yago in kurzer Zeit gelernt das es auch in dieser Rasse offenbar Unterschiede gibt.  
Vielleicht hatte Lord Sesshomaru das inzwischen begriffen und sich deshalb diese Frau ausgesucht. Viel Zeit mußte er ja nicht mit ihr verschwenden. Dann sah der nördliche Fürst wieder auf das Tigerbaby.  
" Ich werden mich um den Kleinen selbst kümmern und ihn aufziehen.", teilte Yago seine Entschluss mit, während er beinahe zärtlich über den Rücken der kleinen Raubkatze strich. Seine zwei eigenen jüngeren Kinder würden den Spielkameraden zu schätzen wissen.  
" Damien,", murmelte der Tigerdämon danach noch.  
Als Reika ihm erklärte was der Name bedeutete lächelte der Fürst und stimmte zu:" Ein wundervoller Name. Dann wird er ihn behalten."  
Kurz darauf stand Lord Yago auf und bemerkte noch etwas zu Lady Reika:" " Ihr solltet eurem Gemahl etwas ausrichten. Wenn er Menschen studieren will da hat er sich das falsche Exemplar dieser Rasse ausgesucht. Ihr seht zwar aus wie ein Mensch aber ihr seit eine Youkai durch und durch."  
Mit großen Schritten ging er dann zu seinen zwei Begleitern, denen er einen kurzen Befehl gab. Danach lief er den Weg den er vor einiger Zeit hergekommen war zurück, wobei er in seiner menschlichen Gestalt blieb und das Tigerbaby weiterhin ihm Arm hielt.  
Reika hatte ihre Freunde erreicht und erklärte:" Damien wird es bei den Tigerdämonen gut ergehen."

Einer der Krieger trat herbei und erklärte nach dem er freundlich den Kopf gebeugt hat:" Lady Reika, wir werden euch und eure beiden Freunde auf dem schnellsten und sichersten Weg zur Grenze bringen."  
Die junge Frau sah den Sprecher kurz an. Dieser war etwas kleiner als Lord Yago und wesentlich schlanker. Dennoch gab es eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit. Erst an der Grenze erfuhren die drei Dämonenjäger um wem es sich bei ihm handelte, als sich der Dämon erneut an die Fürstin wandte:" Was immer ihr mit meinem verehrten Vater gemacht habt, es ist bewundernswert. Normalerweise verschwendet er an Menschen nicht mehr als drei Worte."  
" Ehrlich gesagt habe ich gar nichts getan. Wir haben kaum miteinander gesprochen.", entgegnete Reika etwas verlegen. Sie war sich keiner Handlung in dieser Richtung bewusst.  
Sango war es dann die fragte:" Verzeiht Prinz..",  
" Prinz Faruk", stellte sich der Tiger kurz vor.  
" Prinz Faruk, darf ich fragen welche Worte."  
Diesmal lächelte dieser zweideutig als er antwortete:" Aus dem Weg.", dann fuhr er fort:" Dennoch Lady Reika ich bin sicher das ihr damit etwas zutun habt. Seit dem Besuch im westlichen Schloss interessiert sich mein verehrter Vater plötzlich für eure Rasse und betrachtet sie nicht mehr ausschliesslich als Mahlzeit."  
" Dieser Verdienst ist wohl meinem Gemahl zu zu schreiben. Lord Sesshomaru hat eurem verehrten Vater geraten Menschen zustudieren."  
" Das erklärt dann einiges.", schmunzelte Faruk. Gleich wurde er aber wieder ernst:" Dann werde ich mich von euch verabschieden. Vermutlich sehen wir uns in einigen Monaten im westlichen Schloss."  
Danach verbeugte sich der junge Tigerdämon leicht und ging fort ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten. Der andere Dämon schloss sich ihm schweigend an.  
Nur wenig später setzten die drei Freunde ihre Heimreise fort und kamen bald in Musashi an. Sie waren sich einig das es ein interessantes Abenteuer war, wenn auch ihre Idee die Tiere zu befreien fehl schlug.

Nachdem Sesshomaru ebenfalls aus dem westlichen Reich zurückgekommen war, erzählte seine Gefährtin ihm von ihrem Erlebnis. Danach wurde der Blick des Fürsten nachdenklich. Lord Yagos Handlungen waren wie immer schwer zu durchschauen.  
Schon früher hatte Sesshomaru stundenlang dagesessen und nachgedacht. Als Reika später kurz vor Sonnenuntergang zum Waldrand ging fand sie den Fürsten immer noch so vor wie sie ihn am Mittag verlassen hatten. Still setzte sie sich neben ihn.  
Als die Sonne unterging und ihr sanftes Licht sich langsam verdunkelte zog der Daiyoukai die Dämonenjägerin in seine Arme.  
" Übermorgen möchte ich mit Inuyasha zum Schloss reisen. Es ist unser Wunsch das unsere Gefährtinnen uns begleiten.", begann dann Sesshomaru als es dunkel wurde.  
Reika stimmte zu. Nach einer Weile hatte sie dann selbst etwas auf dem Herzen." Können wir morgen früh zum Meer gehen. Ich würde gern wieder einmal mit dir den Sonnenaufgang dort geniessen."  
Eine Bitte die Sesshomaru seiner Fürstin nur zugern erfüllte. Das er dabei einen Hintergedanken hatte, verschwieg er.

Sie waren zwar am Morgen am Meer angekommen doch sehr zu ihrem Leidwesen zogen Wolken auf, so das vom Sonnenaufgang nicht allzu viel zu sehen war. Dennoch blieben sie eine Weile hier und spazierten durch die Gegend, bis sie zu einer schönen Stelle kamen.  
Da es eine kleine von menschlichen Siedlungen abgelegene Bucht war entschloss sich Reika baden zu gehen. Sie streifte ihre Kleidung ab und lief langsam in das Wasser hinein. Es war sehr angenehm und so schwamm sie eine Weile, während der Lord der westlichen Länder am Ufer stehen blieb und sie beobachtete.  
Kaum hatte Reika das Meer verlassen stand ihr Gefährte vor ihr. Er schloss sie in seine Arme und murmelte in ihr Ohr:" Das hast du absichtlich gemacht."  
Zu einer Antwort blieb der jungen Frau keine Zeit. Ihre Lippen wurden mit einem Kuss versiegelt, während seine Klauenhände sanft über ihre Haut glitten.  
Gleich darauf fand sich Reika auf den Boden liegend wieder. Das letzte was sie noch registrierte das ihr Gefährte seine Oberbekleidung ausgezogen haben mußte, da sie jetzt auf dem weißen Stoff lag, damit der Sand nicht an ihrem Körper kratzte. Jeder Tropfen Salzwasser wurde von ihrem Körper geleckt. So das die Fürstin ihre Augen schloss, als sie sich in den intensiven Gefühlen von Sesshomarus Berührungen verlor.  
Später schwammen sie erneut im Meer.  
Am liebsten hätten sie nie den Rückweg angetreten, doch da ihre Reise in den Westen für den nächsten Tag angesetzt war, mußten sie alsbald zurückkehren. Dennoch fand das Fürstenpaar Zeit in einem kleinen Fluss noch einmal zu Baden um sich das verkrustete Salz aus den Haaren zu waschen, wobei Sesshomaru seine Aktion vom Strand noch einmal wiederholte und sich Reika teilweise revanchierte.

Auf ihrer Reise in den Westen übernachtete die kleine Gruppe in der zweiten Nacht in einer Höhle. Kagome und Izayoi schliefen bereits. Inuyasha hatte freiwillig die erste Wache übernommen und saß im Freien in den Wipfeln eines Baumes. Eigentlich dachte Sesshomaru das seine Gefährtin ebenfalls eingeschlafen war. Doch sie stellte plötzlich eine Frage:" Glaubst du das auch andere Youkai ihre Einstellung zu Menschen ändern können wenn es jemand wie Lord Yago gelingt."  
Erst nach einer Weile antwortete der Lord:" Bei dem Tiger bin ich mir in dieser Beziehung nicht sicher. Was in ihm vorgeht und ob er sich ändert, wird die Zukunft zeigen."  
" Du hast dich doch auch geändert."  
" Nein.", damit wollte er das Thema eigentlich abhaken.  
Als er merkte das seine Gemahlin sich etwas versteifte, entschloss er zu erklären. " Meine Einstellung zu Menschen hat sich nicht geändert auch wenn ich einige wenige zu schätzen gelernt habe. Von Rin, den anderen und letztendlich durch dich habe ich gelernt zu unterscheiden. Auch bei uns Youkai gibt es gute und schlechte."  
Da seufzte Reika und murmelte noch während sie langsam einschlief:" Da bin ich froh das ich zu den wenigen gehöhre."  
Nach einem sanften Kuss in ihre nach Blumen duftenden Haare, flüsterte der Lord:" Du wirst immer meine zauberhafte temperamentvolle Dämonenjägerin sein. Einige der wenigen Menschen die mir besonders wichtig sind."  
Vielleicht war es seiner Fürstin gar nicht mehr bewußt. Das letzte was sie hauchte bevor sie endgültig einschlief:" Ich liebe dich mein starker, sanfter Youkaikrieger."

Noch lange in dieser Nacht dachte Sesshomaru darüber nach. Er kam immer wieder zu dem einen Schluß, er hatte seine Einstellung nicht geändert. In seinen Augen waren Menschen immer noch Schwächlinge, viele von ihnen sogar Abschaum. Als sein Blick dann hinaus ins Freie glitt und er feststellte das in wenigen Nächten Neumond sein würde, schmälerte er seine Augen etwas. Da sie langsamer reisten als sonst würden sie genau in dieser Nacht am Fusse des Berges oder im Schloss ankommen wenn sich sein jüngerer Bruder gerade in einen Menschen verwandelt hatte. Das hatte wohl keiner von ihnen beiden bedacht. Deshalb würden sie die Nacht in einer Höhle in der Nähe des Schlosses verbringen müssen. Das ganze brachte den Fürsten auch wieder zurück zu seinen Überlegungen. Selbst Inuyashas menschliche Seite verachtete er immer noch, obwohl er es dem Jüngeren gegenüber nicht mehr zeigte. Es machte seinen Bruder schwach. So schwach das dieser in der Neumondnacht auf Schutz angewiesen war oder sich verkroch. Der Erbprinz war ihm wichtig geworden und deshalb hatte er ihm in vielen Nächten Schutz gegeben.  
Doch vielleicht lag das Problem gar nicht bei der menschlichen Seite, sondern in Inuyashas persönlichen Einstellungen. Vermutlich war es der Hanyou der sich ändern mußte um damit die Schwäche überwinden zu können. Das er es konnte hatte die letzte Begegnung mit den vier Schakalen gezeigt. Sesshomaru war sogar etwas stolz auf ihn gewesen das er als Mensch den einen Krieger besiegt hatte. Inuyasha hatte seinen eigenen Kopf und er liess sich nicht immer etwas sagen auch wenn er seinen großen Bruder respektierte. Dennoch beschloß der Youkai das er in Zukunft mit seinem Bruder auch in der Neumondnacht trainierte, damit er sich in menschlichen Maßstäben verteidigen konnte. Vermutlich würde Reika nichts dagegen haben und ihnen dabei helfen.  
Das es dringend notwendig war, zeigte der nächste Überfall.

Bald würden sie den Berg erreichen wo das westliche Schloss stand. In der Ferne konnte man für gute Augen bereits erkennbar die Felsen des Bannkreises teilweise durch den Wald schimmern sehen.  
Seit einigen Momenten beobachtete Sesshomaru das merkwürdige Verhalten seines Bruders. Am Anfang glaubte er das es mit der heutigen Nacht zu tun hatte.  
Immer wieder blieb Inuyasha zurück und beobachtete den zurück liegenden Weg und schaute danach in Richtung Westen, dorthin wo bald die Sonne untergehen würde.  
" Inuyasha?,"  
Der Hanyou fuhr überrascht herum. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt das sein Bruder neben ihm auftauchte. Die ersten Anzeichen der kommenden Nacht fingen an sich zu zeigen.  
" Wir werden von fünf Youkai verfolgt.", erklärte der Jüngere.  
" Sieben.", entgegnete Sesshomaru. Dann gleich darauf wandte sich der Fürst ab und kam aber nur zwei Schritte weit.  
" Es sind Zehn.", drang die Stimme des Hanyou an sein Ohr.  
Jetzt wo die Verfolger sichtbar waren, sah man deutlich das sie schneller wurden. Spätestens zum Einbruch der Nacht würden sie die kleine Reisegruppe eingeholt haben.  
Der Fürst ging zu seiner Gefährtin und befahl ihr:" Flieg mit Kagome zum Schloss, dort seid ihr drei in Sicherheit."  
" Der Bannkreis?:", fragte Reika.  
" Er wird euch durchlassen.", beruhigte der Fürst die junge Frau.  
Reika war ja schon im Schloss bekannt und bei Izayoi war es das vererbte Blut der Familie. Das mit Kagomes Anwesenheit der Alarm am Bannkreis ausgelöst wird, darauf spekulierte Sesshomaru sogar. Das gab Naoki Zeit zu reagieren.  
Die Fürstin hatte zwar schlechtere Augen als ein Youkai aber auch sie sah aus der Entfernung kleine Punkte in der Ebene. Zu gern würde sie Sesshomaru zur Seite stehen, vor allem da sie wußte das Inuyasha in wenigen Augenblicken zum Menschen wurde. Doch wenn sie im Schloss ankam, gab es die Möglichkeit Hilfe zu senden. Die Dämonenjägerin war sich sicher das Naoki das tat. Außerdem traute ihr Gefährte ihr zu das sie im Notfall Kagome und Izayoi beschützen konnte.  
Deshalb beeilte sie sich und kurz darauf war der Drache in der Luft. Die junge Frau schlug nicht sofort den Weg zum Schloss ein, sondern nahm einen Umweg. Außer Sichtweite wechselte sie erst die Richtung erneut und so kam sie nicht von Osten, sondern von Westen zum Schloss. Diesen Eingang hatte sie nur einmal mit Sesshomaru benutzt aber sie verliess sich auch auf Ah-Uns Instinkte. Der Drache hatte noch nie gefehlt. So steuerte Reika genau auf eine Felsenwand zu. Bevor Kagome sie darauf aufmerksam machen konnte, sagte die Dämonenjägerin:" Kagome schliess deine Augen."  
Innerhalb des Bankreises landeten Reika und schaute zurück. Es gab keine Verfolger. Bis sie dann drei glutrote Augen entdeckte.  
Gleich darauf war General Naoki der erste der bei den beiden Frauen ankam. Sofort erzählte ihm die Fürstin alles. Sein Entschluss den Neffen beizustehen war schnell gefasst, den er war sich durchaus bewußt das heute Neumond war. Zu einem der Soldaten befahl er:" Gib mir dein Schwert."

Doch Reika war schneller und zog ihr Katana mit Scheide aus ihrem Gürtel und reichte es dem Daiyoukai. Sie warnte dann noch." An der Klinge ist Dämonengift."  
Sämtliche Soldaten die das gehört hatten waren sich einig die neue Fürstin niemals zu reizen.  
Nachdem der General den Soldaten noch befohlen hat Reika und Kagome ins Schloss zu bringen, begab er sich auf den Weg. Wobei er nicht den direkten Weg nahm sondern am Zielort aus einer Richtung kommen wollte, mit der die Feinde nämlich nie rechnen würden.

Inzwischen auf der Ebene trafen sich die Unbekannten mit den zwei Brüdern. Noch bevor sie da waren hatte Inuyashas Verwandlung eingesetzt. Man schirmte zwar den Hanyou ab, doch keiner griff ihn an. Es war als ob man ihn bewußt von Sesshomaru fernhalten wollte.  
Diesmal war kein Hundedämon unter ihnen, dennoch zählte sie wohl zu den stärkeren. Katzenyoukai, zwei Wölfe und einige Schakale.

Überrascht hielten die Kämpfenden inne als ein weiterer Dämon auftauchte. Drei Gegner davon war nie die Rede auch wenn Inuyasha nicht wirklich zählte. Dieser hatte zwar Tessaiga gezogen um wenigsten Angriffe abwehren zu können.  
Doch dann kam der General blitzschnell aus dem Dunkel auf den Schauplatz.  
Naoki gab ein Schwert an Inuyasha weiter. Die Klinge war eine ganz gewöhnliche Waffe wenn auch in ungewohnter Schärfe. Dann erkannte der Hanyou das es sich um Reikas Klinge handelte.  
Er strahlte über das ganze Gesicht als er das Schwert aus der Scheide zog. " Dämonengift", kommentierte er das ganze. Dann roch er daran und erkannte selbst mit seinen menschlichen Sinnen den Duft.  
" Ganz frisch aufgetragen und sehr wirksam.", äußerte er laut.  
War bei seinen ersten Worten nur einer zurückgewichen hatte er nun drei Gegner weniger in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe. Da der Kampf nun unterbrochen war, musterten sich alle. Auf der einen Seite standen zwei starke Hundedämonen, offenbar Daiyoukai und ein Mensch, wie die Söldner feststellten.  
Auf der anderen Seite waren es nur noch 9 Krieger, da der Lord der westlichen Länder einen bereits getötet hatte. Den feindlichen Dämonen wurde bewußt, keiner von ihnen konnte es vermutlich mit den beiden silberweisshaarigen Hunden aufnehmen.  
Nun sagte Sesshomaru:" Es ist eure Entscheidung, entweder wir kämpfen oder ihr verschwindet von meinem Land."  
" Diese Klinge hier lechzt förmlich nach eurem Blut.", konnte sich der Hanyou nicht verkneifen hinzuzufügen.

Die Youkais sahen sich an und gingen einen weiteren Schritt zurück. Mit dem Dämonengift auf dem Schwert wollten sie keine Bekanntschaft schliessen. Gerade beschlossen sie zu gehen, als Sesshomaru sich zu einer Bemerkung hinreissen liess.  
Der Fürst fragte die Gegner: " Wie dumm seit ihr das ihr nicht wisst wer ich bin. Sich mit mir anzulegen kann nur euren Tod zur Folge haben. Lächerlich."  
Offenbar bekamen die Söldner gerade die Erkenntnis das hier etwas schief läuft. Der Auftraggeber hatte wohl selbst keine genaueren Informationen oder es machte ihm Spaß Dämonen aufeinander zu hetzen. Einer von ihnen erklärte:" Verzeiht Herr wir kommen von der Insel Kyushus tief im Süden, einige von uns sogar von den Nansei-Inseln wir haben noch nie etwas von euch gehört."  
Ein anderer warf ein:" Man hat uns nur gesagt das ihr entweder allein oder in der Begleitung eines Krötendämons unterwegs seit. Gelegentlich auch mit einem Hanyou. Deshalb sollen wir die Neumond nutzen da wir es nur mit einem Gegner, euch allein, zutun hätten.  
" Zwecks dem Hanyou habt ihr keine Anweisung?", fragte nun Naoki.  
Wieder wechselten die Krieger einen Blick. Der Hundedämon mit der Mondsichel auf der Stirn machte zwar einen ruhigen Eindruck aber seine kalten Blicke aus den goldenen Augen sagten ihnen deutlich das er sehr gefährlich werden konnte.  
Einer von ihnen entschloss sich zu sprechen:" Wenn er umkommt wäre es kein großer Verlust aber er könnte später noch nützlich sein deshalb sollen wir es nicht darauf anlegen."  
Das ganze wurde immer rätselhafter. Feinde aus dem Süden die Sesshomarus Können testen, ein Hanyou der später noch nützlich sein könnte. Die silberne Scheibe mit dem Zeichen das keiner in Japan kannte, ein fremder Hundedämonen aus dem Norden und Drachenkrieger.

Es war dann der ältere Daiyoukai mit den eisigen blauen Augen der die Frage stellte: " Wer gab euch den Auftrag."  
" Das wissen wir nicht, der Youkai war verhüllt. Andere haben uns berichtet das man ihn früher mit einem Drachenkrieger gesehen hat.", gab einer der Söldner bereitwillig Aukunft.  
Es war die Katze die in unmittelbarer Nähe von Sesshomaru stand. Der Youkai schnupperte plötzlich und fügte hinzu:" Vermutlich war er ein Hundedämon, da er einen ähnlichen Geruch hatte wie ihr Lord Sesshomaru."  
Der General horchte auf. Die einzigen die mit Sesshomaru den Geruch teilten, standen gerade hier neben dem Fürsten. Dann käme nur noch Yumi Frage. Um sicher zu sein fragte er deshalb. " Es war definitiv ein männlicher Dämon?,  
" Ja."  
Da sah Naoki wie drei Katzen die Ablenkung von Sesshomaru nutzen wollten und ihn gleichzeitig angriffen. Noch bevor Sesshomaru reagieren konnte jagte die Windnarbe auf die drei Katzendämonen zu.  
Auch wenn der General danach das Schwert gleich wieder in die Erde steckte, so hatte seine Aktion doch seine beiden Neffen verwundert. Inuyasha war sogar aufgefallen das sein Onkel nicht einmal Brandmale an der Innenfläche seiner Klauenhand bekommen hatte.  
" Tessaiga ist der Fangzahn meine Bruders , warum sollte es mich abwehren wenn ich meine Neffen beschützen will. Es ist zu eurem Schutz da. Seine Aufgabe ist es dich zu schützen Inuyasha aber auch Sesshomaru. So wie Tenseiga das auch kann nur mit dem Unterschied das auf dem anderen Schwert kein Bann liegt.", das war eine Aussage die beide Brüder verblüffte.  
" Trotzdem wird aber Sesshomaru abgewehrt.", mußte der Hanyou aber widersprechen.

" Nun den Grund wird wohl allein dein Bruder kennen.", entgegnete Naoki mit einen Seitenblick auf den jüngeren Daiyoukai.  
Während sich die Familie unterhielt verschwanden die Söldner allmählich. Sie hatten alle bis auf einen eingesehen das sie gegen diese Feinde keine Chance hatten. Der selbst ernannte Anführer der Gruppe wollte sich nicht geschlagen geben. Er war von der Windnarbe getroffen wurden aber als einziger nicht tödlich. Was er nicht wußte das es Naoki nicht möglich ist die volle Kraft des Schwertes zu nutzen. Da der Mensch so wie es aussah offenbar den beiden Hundedämonen wichtig war, wollte er ihn vernichten auch wen es seinen eigenen Tod zur folge hatte. Der Katzendämon stand langsam auf und zog sein Messer.

In diesen Moment sah Sesshomaru im Rücken von Inuyasha einen Dämon stehen der gerade ein Messer zum Wurf hob. Die Geste galt eindeutig Inuyasha der in seiner menschlichen Gestalt dadurch verletzbar war, wenn nicht sogar tödlich getroffen wurde. Ohne nachzudenken nahm Sesshomaru Tessaiga und schickte die Windnarbe in die Richtung des Feinden. Danach liess er da Schwert aber sehr schnell wieder los.  
" Das war nur ein Test.", gab er als einzigen Kommentar ab auf die Blicke seiner beiden Verwandten. Gleich darauf untersuchte der Fürst die Toten. Alles was sie fanden war nur wieder die kleine Platte mit dem Zeichen.  
Naoki stand in der Nähe und lächelt nur.  
Später erklärte der General, da er den grimmigen Ausdruck in den Augen des Hanyous sah:" Tessaiga hat seinen eigenen Willen aber es wird immer dein Schwert sein Inuyasha, wir alle haben unseren eigenen."  
Der Halbdämon wunderte sich, den ein dämonisches Schwert hatte er bei seinen Onkel noch nie gesehen, entweder war er unbewaffnet oder trug nur einfache Schwerter. Trotzdem wollte er nicht nachfragen.

" Der Geruch.", hörte man nach einer Weile Sesshomaru sagen." Da kämen doch nur Geschwister oder Nachkommen in Frage."  
Auch der General hatte schon darüber nachgedacht. So antwortete er nun:" Euer Vater hat keine weiteren Kinder, nur euch Beide. Was mich betrifft habe ich in meinem ganzen Leben nur mit einer einzigen Youkai das Lager geteilt und dieses Wesen hat definitiv keine Kinder von mir. Von meinem Vater kann ich es ebenso behaupten, das er keine weiteren Nachkommen in die Welt gesetzt hat."  
Beide Neffen sahen ihren Onkel an. Er war offiziell immer noch unverheiratet. Da sie auch wußten das Naoki weder eine Konkubine hatte noch das Lager mit einem männlichen Dämon teilte, konnte dieses Verhältnis nur in der Vergangenheit liegen.  
Sesshomaru machte sich keine Gedanken darüber. Diesem kam eher eine andere Möglichkeit in den Sinn. Der Youkai sagte seinem Geruch. Deshalb erinnerte sich der Fürst an die Briefe die sein Vater hinterlassen hatte und fragte plötzlich:" Verehrter Onkel du weißt nicht zufällig nach welchen Wesen sich meine Mutter heimlich gesehnt hat."

Zum Glück besaß der General genug Selbstbeherrschung um sich bei dieser Frage nicht zu verraten, ganz besonders weil Inuyasha ihn genau beobachtete. Doch es nutzte nichts. Bei dem Hanyou wurde sein Verdacht gerade zur Gewissheit. Man konnte die Erkenntnis in dessen Augen lesen, die mit einen mal größer wurden.  
Da es Naoki bemerkte warf er dem Hanyou einen eisblauen warnenden Blick zu.  
Inuyasha fragte sich tatsächlich gerade wie sein Onkel aus dieser Zwickmühle wieder heraus kommen wollte.  
Das war der beste Weg die heimliche Liebschaft ein für alle mal seinem Neffen zugestehen. Weil er Yumi ein Versprechen gegeben hatte, war es nicht an ihm darüber zu reden. Deutlich konnte er in den Augen von Inuyasha die Hoffnung klimmen sehen, seinen Verdacht nun bestätigt zu bekommen. Doch der General antwortete ausweichend:" Das solltest du unsere edle Fürstin fragen. Das ist allein ihre Angelegenheit."  
" Wäre es möglich...", mehr wagte Sesshomaru nicht auszusprechen. Allein der Gedanke das seine Mutter Inu no Taisho mit einem anderen Youkai betrogen hatte, schreckte ihn ab. Vermutlich würde das dann aber erklären warum sein Vater sich Izayoi zugewendet hatte.  
Doch die nächsten Worte seines Onkels beantworten nur einen Teil der unausgesprochenen Frage:" Selbst wenn deine Mutter einen Liebhaber gehabt hätte, es gibt außer dir kein weiteres Kind. Sie hätte es vielleicht Inu no Taisho verheimlichen können da sich dieser oft auf Reisen befand aber niemals mir oder den andern Schlossbewohnern. In dieser Beziehung stehen wir vermutlich vor einem Rätsel. Die Katze kann sich auch getäuscht haben."  
" Es hätte ein paar Fragen beantworten können.", war das nächste was der Fürst von sich gab.  
Dem konnten alle nur zustimmen.

" Vielleicht ist das mit dem Geruch auch nur eine Finte um uns auf eine falsche Spur zu setzen.", warf Inuyasha ein.  
" Mir fällt nur einer ein, der Interesse hätte.", schlußfolgerte der Lord der westlichen Länder.  
" Du denkst an Lord Yago?, fragte sein Onkel.  
" Ja, wir beide wissen das er von meinem Tod profitierten würde."  
" Möglich aber Yago ist niemand der erst spielt. Er würde dich persönlich herausfordern anderseits er ist eine Katze...", den Rest liess Naoki offen.  
Weiter gingen sie nicht auf das Thema ein. Doch dann dachte Sesshomaru plötzlich an etwas: " Die Krähe."  
" Hast du eine gesehen.", fragte Inuyasha plötzlich. Verdammt daran hatte auch er nicht gedacht.  
Doch eine neue Stimme in ihrem Rücken informierte:" Um die Krähe hat sich gerade Lady Reika gekümmert."  
" Ryan.?", Obwohl Naoki nur den Namen aussprach, merkte der Krieger deutlich die Frage darin. So das er gleich erklärte:" Die Krähe ist unserer edlen Fürstin und der Erbprinzessin bis zum Bannkreis gefolgt. Offenbar waren die roten Augen auch für menschliche sichtbar. Im Schloss verlangte Lady Reika einen Bogen und hat gleich darauf die Krähe erledigt als sie fliehen wollte."  
Bevor Sesshomaru etwas sagen konnte, fügte der Torwächter an:" Tara und Nanami sind bei euerer verehrten Gemahlin."  
Der Lord hätte die Krähe gern verfolgt aber sie mit den gesammelten Informationen entkommen zu lassen dazu war das Risiko zugroß. Aus diesem Grund konnte er den Tod der Krähe nur gutheissen. Nur Reika gegenüber würde der Lord der westlichen Länder zugeben, wie dankbar er seiner Gefährtin deshalb war.

Nachdenklich blickte Sesshomaru noch eine Weile hinaus in die dunkle Ebene, wo von den Söldnern nichts mehr zu sehen war. Der Lord war überzeugt das er die Überlebenden nie wieder sehen würde. Dennoch machte er sich keine Illusionen. Er wußte das es vermutlich noch genügend abtrünnige und verstoßene Krieger gab die für etwas Gold nur gern den Kampf mit ihm suchten. Würde doch auch derjenige der es schaffte den stärksten Daiyoukai der Hunde zu besiegen, selbst großes Ansehen erlangen.  
So gingen die Youkai nun zum Schloss, während Sesshomaru zusammen mit Inuyasha die Nacht vor dem Bannkreis verbrachte. Der Fürst brauchte nur einen Blick um sich zu versichern das Ryan wegen dem menschlichen Aussehen seines Bruder schweigen würde. Da der Krieger nicht einmal überrascht war, kannte er vermutlich die Schwäche eines jeden Hanyous.


	7. Wer bist du?

7. Kapitel - Wer bist du?

Seit einigen Tagen waren nun Reika und Kagome zu Gast im westlichen Schloss. Während sich das Mädchen aus der Neuzeit meistens nur in ihren Gemächern oder im Garten aufhielt, streifte Reika zusammen mit ihrer Leibwächterin oft draussen im Wald umher. Gelegentlich wurden sie von Miju und FaiMao begleitet. Einmal tauchte Sesshomaru plötzlich wie aus dem nichts auf um Reika einfach zu entführen. Den Abend verbrachte das Fürstenpaar in den heissen Quellen im Nordosten.  
Für den nächsten Tag war eigentlich ein gemeinsamer Ausflug der beiden Brüder geplant, da auch Inuyasha mehr vom westlichen Reich kennenlernen sollte. Die Rückkehr von Shun änderte jedoch das Vorhaben. Während Reika mit Kagome, Izayoi und Inuyasha durch die Gegend streifte geführt von Tara, betrat Sesshomaru erwartungsvoll die Bibliothek.  
Zusammen mit Naoki, Nanami und Fürstin Yumi wartete Shun bereits um seinen Bericht abzugeben.

Eine Reise nach Ise hatte der junge Läufer zwar nicht unternommen, doch er und Tadashi hatten in der Provinz Owari Glück gehabt. In der Nähe eines Küstendorfes, wo es in der Nacht zuvor einen Überfall von Sklavenjägern gegeben hatte, traf der Hauptmann auf einen alten Bekannten. Dieser war ebenso wie Tadashi Anführer einer fürstlichen Truppe und sehr hilfsbereit.  
Aufgrund der Anwesenheit der Soldaten konnte man zum erstenmal in Owari einen Angriff erfolgreich zurückschlagen, so das es zu keinen Entführungen kam. Bei ihrer Flucht verloren die Banditen eine Holzkiste mit diversen Beuteln in denen das Pulver verpackt war was immer zum Einsatz kam.

Shun und Tadashi reisten zusammen mit dem Hauptmann zu dessen Fürsten in die Provinzhauptstadt. Der junge Youkai hatte ein Stirnband um den Kopf was die Spitzen seiner Ohren verdeckte und so eine Art Handschuh an seinen Klauenhänden. Beides war ein Geschenk von Shaline gewesen, was sie noch schnell angefertigt hatte als sie von der gemeinsamen Reise hörte. Durch die Ähnlichkeit mit Tadashi hielt jeder den sie trafen Shun für den jüngeren Bruder des Hauptmanns. Niemand kam auf die Idee in ihm einen Youkai zusehen.  
Die meiste Zeit hörte Shun nur zu und überliess Tadashi das Reden. So brachten sie alle Einzelheiten der Überfälle in Erfahrung. Der Anführer der Räuber war definitiv diesmal ein Mensch. Das aber der Blütenstaubdämon dahinter steckte bewies der Inhalt der Beutel die Shun von dem Provinzfürsten erhalten hatte. Auch Tadashi hatte zwei bekommen die er mit zu Fürst Daiki nahm.  
Dem Lord der westlichen Länder genügte ein kurzes Schnuppern in die Kiste um sofort zu wissen das er den Geruch kannte. Laut äußerte er:" Das ist der gleiche Staub den Reikas Blütenstaubdämon verwendet. Dieser Geruch war auch auf der Lichtung wo meine Gefährtin überfallen wurde und bei Miju."  
Noch immer hatte Sesshomaru Lord Callmaru in Verdacht. Inzwischen hatten sie erfahren das der Schmetterling zwar zum Zeitpunkt der Überfälle im südlichen Schloss war aber in den Zeiten dazwischen immer unterwegs. Als Besucher hier im Schloss hatte er bei den Dämoninnen auch Duftstaub eingesetzt. Nicht um zu verwirren sondern um zu betören. Ob dem Schmetterlingsdämon möglich war zwei verschiedene Arten von Staub zu produzieren oder gab es da keine Zusammenhänge.  
Mit den beiden Beuteln hatte sie jetzt zum ersten mal einen Beweis in der Hand und vielleicht war er noch nützlich. Eines Tages schwor sich Sesshomaru würde er das Geheimnis lüften und dahinter kommen wer der Dämon war.  
Er lobte Shun und auch Nanami konnte man deutlich ansehen das sie stolz auf ihre beiden Nachkommen war, auch wenn Tadashi nicht hier im Schloss weilte.

Der Fürst wandte sich dann direkt an den Läufer:" Shun du kannst dir ein paar Tage frei nehmen."  
Daraufhin nickte der junge Youkai dankbar und erbat sich dann von General Naoki die Erlaubnis in der Arena zu üben.  
" Ich werde dich einige Zeit nicht unterrichten können aber es gibt bestimmt genug Übungspartner.", erklärte der ältere Daiyoukai.  
Deshalb nutzte Nanami den Augenblick und bot an:" Da deine Mutter ebenfalls etwas üben möchte können wir uns später in der Arena treffen."  
Etwas schüchtern, weil Lord Sesshomaru auch noch anwesend war, fragte Shun:" Bist du im Moment meine Mutter oder im Dienst."  
Die Leibwächterin zeigte für einen kurzen Moment einen verblüfften Ausdruck. Worauf wollte ihr Sohn jetzt wieder hinaus. Doch da sie zur Zeit keine Aufgabe hatte erwiderte sie:" Deine Mutter."  
Als dann der Bote lächelte und entgegnete:" Ohne Unhöflich zu sein Mutter, ich würde lieber mit Tara trainieren.", war Nanami sprachlos. In diesem Moment erkannte sie aber was ihrem Sohn durch den Kopf ging.  
Es war aber Naoki der erklärte:" Tara hat Dienst bei Lady Reika. Doch wenn du in die Arena gehst, Ryan ist dort. Sage ihm einfach das ich dich geschickt habe damit er dir ein paar Techniken beibringt."  
Nur wenige später verabschiedete sich Shun höflich und verliess die Bibliothek. Seine Mutter sah ihm nach und murmelte dann:" Aufmüpfiger Welpe."  
Im gleichen Moment sah sie das alle Blicke auf sie selbst gerichtet waren, deshalb erklärte die Leibwächterin:" Tadashi und Shun scheinen sich in den Kopf gesetzt zu haben mich zu besiegen. Der erste Versuch ging daneben trotz das ich über ihre Zusammenarbeit überrascht war."  
Mit einem Seitenblick auf ihren Sohn erklärte Yumi:" In dem Alter fängt wohl jeder Welpe an zu versuchen seine Eltern zu übertreffen."  
" Da ist es nur logisch das Shun auch von anderen lernen will um nicht berechenbar zu werden. Ich denke du kannst stolz auf ihn sein.", stimmte dem Naoki zu.  
Sesshomaru stand einfach da und hörte zu. Doch im stillen mußte er allen recht geben. Nur zu gut hatte er den Tag in Erinnerung als er eines Abends die Arena betrat und den Hauptmann seines Vaters gebeten hatte ihn zu unterrichten. Den früheren General hatte er bewußt nicht gefragt. Dieser war damals schon viel zu alt gewesen und gab eher gute Ratschläge als Unterricht.  
Vermutlich hatte Naoki gerade den gleichen Gedanken. Für einen kurzen Moment trafen sich die Blicke der beiden Daiyoukai und sie lächelten leicht.  
Während sich dann alle von einander verabschiedeten, wurde der Lord sehr nachdenklich. Jetzt zum ersten Mal verspürte er den Wunsch nach einem eigenen Welpen.  
Yumi und Naoki verliessen die Bibliothek. In dieser Zeit hatte sich Sesshomaru umgedreht und blickte nun hinaus in den Garten. Gerade sah er wie die kleine Miju einen Baum erklomm. Sehr zum Ärgernis ihrer beiden Eltern hatte sich die kleine Katze nicht nur den höchsten ausgesucht sondern kletterte bis in die Spitze, während der Wipfel stark schwankte.

Ein eigener Welpe. Die Tatsache das es nur ein Hanyou werden würde hatte der Lord akzeptiert, da er sich ein Kind von Reika wünschte. Doch gerade wurde ihm bewußt was es bedeuten würde. Wenn dieser in Shuns Alter käme, hätte er schon längst keine Mutter mehr. Auf den plötzliche Schmerz der dieser Gedanke in seiner Brust auslöste war er nicht vorbereitet. Vielleicht hatte er auch leise geseufzt. In diesem Moment erklang hinter ihm eine leise Stimme:" Ihr solltet nicht darüber nachdenken was sein könnte, sondern vielmehr an das was ihr dann haben würdet. In einem Kind würde ein Teil von Lady Reika fortbestehen."  
Überrascht fuhr der Fürst herum. Die ältere braunhaarige Hunddämonin stand noch im Raum und hatte ihn beobachtet. Gerade fragte sich Sesshomaru ob seine Gedanken so offensichtlich waren. Da sprach Nanami auch schon weiter.  
" Diese Phase wird wohl jeder durchlaufen der einen Menschen zum Gefährte gewählt hat. Mir erging es nicht anders. Deswegen hätte ich beinahe mein Glück weggeworfen. Doch euer verehrter Vater zeigte mir auch die andere Seite. Selbst wenn man etwas verliert, so gewinnt man dennoch etwas ebenso wertvolles."  
" Vermutlich hast du recht Nanami.", stimmte Sesshomaru der Leibwächterin zu.  
" Ich glaube euer Vater hätte gewollt das ich das sage. Er war ein weißer Youkai.", diesmal klang in der Stimme der Hundedämonin viel Bewunderung mit.  
" Danke.", begann der Fürst und gab ihr gleich danach einen Befehl, auch wenn es gerade eher einer Bitte gleich kam:" Du kannst gehen."  
Noch lange stand der silberweisshaarigen Hundedämon am Fenster und dachte darüber nach. Er traf keine Entscheidung. Wenn dann würde er Reikas Meinung dazu wissen wollen. Seine Fürstin war ihm wichtig. Bis die junge Frau bereit war nicht nur für Nyoko dazu sein sondern sich auch um ein eigenes Kind zu kümmern, würde Sesshomaru weiterhin Vorsicht walten lassen. Anderseits wer wußte schon ob Reika überhaupt einen Hanyou empfangen konnte.

Am nächsten Tag verbrachte Sesshomaru gerade mit Reika eine kleine Geschichtsstunde in der Ahnengalerie. Eigentlich wollte Inuyasha ebenfalls dabei sein. Doch der Hanyou war noch mit dem General, Kagome und Izayoi unterwegs. Nur einige Augenblicke liess der Fürst seine Gefährtin allein und ging hinaus in den Hof um etwas mit einem anderen Gast zu besprechen. In dem Raum wo sich die Dämonenjägerin befand war das Fenster geöffnet. Reika blieb in dem Gemach und schaute hinaus auf den Garten. Kurz darauf kam ein Diener herein und begann einige Dinge zu erledigen. Der Dämon hatte nur einen kurzen Blick zu dem Menschen geworfen und ignorierte sie später völlig.

Reika dachte nach. Sie wollte dem Diener keine Schwierigkeiten bereiten den offenbar hatte dieser keine Ahnung das er hier gerade im selben Raum mit seiner neuen Fürstin war. Anderseits war ihr bewußt das sie sich auch durchsetzten mußte wenn man sie im ganzen Schloß als Sesshomarus Gefährtin anerkennen sollte.  
Dann wurde ihr die Entscheidung abgenommen. Der Lord der westlichen Länder hatte draußen gestanden und durch das geöffnete Fenster den Diener beobachten können.  
Nun bemerkte auch Reika ihren Gemahl. Sie deutete seinen grimmigen Blick sofort richtig. Als er sich nun in Bewegung setzte um hereinzukommen wußte sie das Sesshomaru verärgert war und es dem Diener galt.  
" Was starrst du mich an Mensch.", fauchte plötzlich der Diener. Sehr zu seiner Überraschung lächelte die Frau plötzlich und sagte warnend:" Wenn dir an deinem Leben etwas liegt solltest du besser vor mir auf die Knie gehen. Ansonsten hast du wahrscheinlich nur noch zwei Schritte bevor Er dich in der Luft zerfetzt."  
Der Diener verstand zwar nicht warum er dieser Menschenfrau Respekt erweisen sollte aber die Worte, Leben, zerfetzten und Er, genügten. Gleichzeitig bemerkte der Bedienstete wie die Wache an der Tür sich ebenfalls verbeugte, deshalb sank er sofort auf die Knie nieder.  
Im nächten Moment betrat Sesshomaru den Raum.

Mit einen kalten Lächeln trat er zu seiner Fürstin und sagte leise:" Du verdirbst mir den ganzen Spaß verehrte Gemahlin." Eigentlich hatte Sesshomaru vorgehabt seinen Arm um sie zu legen, doch Reika ging in die Knie.  
Sie konnte unmöglich einem Diener gute Ratschläge geben und dann selbst die Ehrerbietung vergessen. Wenn der Lord überrascht war so zeigte er es nicht. Er sah kurz zu dem Diener und wandte sich dann mit neutraler Stimme an seine Gefährtin:" Reika, folge mir."  
Damit wandte er sich um. Ehe der Daiyoukai zur Tür hinaus war sagte er zu niemanden bestimmten:" Heute abend will ich den Haushofmeister sprechen."  
Erst in ihrem gemeinsamen Gemach blieb Sesshomaru stehen und drehte ich zu Reika um.  
Fast schüchtern fragte sie:" Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?"  
Mit einem lächeln das er seiner Gemahlin nur schenkte wenn sie allein waren beruhigte er sie: " Nein, es war alles korrekt." Danach zog er sie einfach in die Arme.

Reika verliess gerade den Küchentrakt, wobei sie etwas schmunzelte. Die Köchin, man könnte sagen ihre eigene persönliche Hasendämonin war immer begeistert wenn die Fürstin das Essen lobte. Im Moment kochte sie ja für mehr als einen Menschen und da auch die Erbprinzessin sich positiv geäußert hatte, strahlte die Youkai über das ganze Gesicht. Für jemand der selbst nur vegetarisch aß bereitete sie köstliche Mahlzeiten zu. Gerade hatte die junge Frau mit der Köchin den Speiseplan besprochen und begab sich nun auf den Rückweg.  
Ungefähr zur gleichen Zeit kam die rothaarige Hofdame aus dem Garten zurück und war nun ebenfalls in Richtung Küche unterwegs. Auch wenn sie es unter ihrer Würde hielt mit den niederen Bediensteten zu speisen, so fand sie dort die neusten Gerüchte. Denn viele der Diener, besonders die mit Gästen an gereist waren hatten eine Menge zu erzählen. Der Zufall wollte es das sich deshalb beide Wesen im belebtesten Gang der unmittelbar am Haupteingang mündete trafen.  
Jeder der Fürstin Reika erkannte kniete sich nieder, andere folgten dem Beispiel. Einige der Gäste verbeugten ebenfalls höflich ihre Köpfe.  
Die einzige die stehen blieb und den Menschen anstarrte war die Hofdame. Normalerweise hätte sich die Dämonenjägerin daran nicht gestört, wenn nicht zwei Faktoren gewesen wären. Die rothaarige Youkai blieb stehen und starrte sie mit giftigen grünen Blicken an. Wenn die Dämonenjägerin weiter gehen wollte, hätte sie um Beniko herum gehen müssen. Im nächten Moment stand Tara vor Reika und sagte zu der Hofdame:" Beniko erweise unserer Fürstin Respekt oder gehe uns aus dem Weg."  
Zu deutlich hörte die junge Frau die Feindseligkeit in der Stimme ihrer Leibwächterin. Aber auch die rothaarige Dämonin zeigte deutlich ihre Verachtung.  
Trotz das Tara leise gesprochen hatte, waren ihre Worte von fast jeden gehört wurden. Im Gang herrschte nun völlige Stille bis sie von einer anderen Stimme unterbrochen wurde. Nanami war nur wenige Schritte entfernt gewesen und hatte das plötzliche Interesse der Gäste, sowie etlicher Diener mitbekommen. Deshalb wollte sie dem Grund nachgehen weshalb alle am Abzweig zum Haupteingang stehen geblieben waren. Gerade bekam die oberste Leibwächterin mit wie Beniko offenbar zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen wollte. Deshalb rief sie mit scharfer Stimme dazwischen:" Beniko, deine Herrin erwartet dich sofort."  
Nach einem letzten giftigen Blick setzte sich die Hofdame in Bewegung. Nun mußte sie nicht nur um Reika herum laufen sondern auch um Tara.  
Reikas Leibwächterin nickt dankbar zu Nanami hinüber. Diese erwiderte den Blick kurz und ging dann nachdenklich ihrer Wege, wobei sie das untrügliche Gefühl hatte das Beniko noch zu einem ernsten Problem werden würde.  
Nur wenig später fragte die Fürstin Tara was es mit der Hofdame auf sich hatte. Doch die blonde Leibwächterin antwortete ausweichend:" Beniko gehört zu denen die Menschen verachten. Aufgrund ihrer Stellung denkt sie sich so benehmen zu können ohne eine Strafe zu bekommen. Sie ist die Tochter eines kleinen Lord, der mit dem westlichen Reich in Handelsbeziehungen steht."  
Es tat Tara selbst leid. Da sie zu den Dämonen gehörte die Beniko nicht mochten und ihre Falschheit kannten, würde sie gern ihre Herrin Aufklären. Doch es gab da einen Befehl ihres Fürsten das jeder zu schweigen hatte was den Vorfall im Gang vor Lord Sesshomarus Gemach betraf, als Beniko nackt aus dessen Räumen gerannt kam.

Später im Gemach saß Reika am Fenster und blickte hinaus. So fand sie am Abend Sesshomaru. Er trat neben seine Gemahlin, nahm sie in die Arme und gab ihr einen Kuss in den Nacken.  
" Was hast du.", fragte er sichtlich besorgt. So eine nachdenkliche Stimmung kannte er kaum an ihr. Meisten nur wenn etwas die junge Frau ständig beschäftigte.  
Nun wandte sich die Fürstin ihrem Gemahl zu und begann mit ernsten Ausdruck:" Am Haupteingang trafen Tara und ich eine rothaarige Dämonin. Sie erdolchte mich mit ihren Blicken, ganz in ' wie töte ich effektiv den Mensch' Manier. Offenbar hasst sie mich obwohl ich ihr heute zum erstenmal begegnet bin. Vermutlich weiß meine Leibwächterin auch etwas darüber, da sie mich sofort vor der Dämonin beschützt hat."  
" Beniko.", nur den Namen nannte der Hundedämon emotionslos. Seinen Unmut wegen der Hofdame und die Sorge um seine Fürstin war in seiner Stimme nicht erkennbar. Würde diese Hexe es den nie lernen oder spekulierte die Hofdame tatsächlich darauf das Sesshomaru sie nicht töten würde um einen Krieg mit ihrem Vater zu riskieren. Beniko überschätzte ihren Wert beträchtlich.  
Die junge Frau bestätigte:" Tara hat sie so genannt. Hat sie einen Grund eifersüchtig auf mich zu sein."  
" Sie wäre gern meine Fürstin geworden.", erklärte der Lord.  
Sehr zu seiner Überraschung zuckte Reika mit ihren Schultern und erwiderte:" So wie unzählige andere weibliche Dämoninnen. Ich könnte mir vorstellen das sogar etliche Menschenmädchen an dir Interesse haben könnten. Die Position einer Fürstin ist äußerst reizvoll. Dennoch erklärt das nicht Benikos Wut auf mich. Sie braucht doch nur ein paar Jahre zu warten und es wieder zu versuchen."  
" Da sie jedoch weiß das sie bei mir kein Glück hat, vermutlich lässt sie ihren Unmut deshalb an dir aus.", erklärte Sesshomaru.

" Hast du mit ihr...", den Rest liess sie ungesagt. Sie wußte selbst nicht ob sie die Antwort hören wollte. Doch die Reaktion ihres Gefährten darauf hatte sie nicht erwartet. Der Fürst hatte trotz Benikos Fehler beschlossen den Ruf der Youkai zu schützen. Wenn er jetzt die Wahrheit sagen würde, hätte er sein Wort das er der Hofdame im stillen gab, gebrochen. Es passierte alles bevor er sich für Reika entschieden hatte. Vermutlich gab das den Anlass für seine falsche Antwort.  
" Ich bin dir keinerlei Rechenschaft schuldig.", entgegnete der Hundedämon deshalb nur, wobei er nicht mit Reikas Unverständnis rechnete.  
Die Augen der Dämonenjägerin wurden grimmig. Sie stand auf und sah ihren Gemahl abwartend an. Noch gab sie ihm die Chance eine Erklärung zu liefern. Erst nach einer ganzen Weile rührte sich die junge Frau wieder.  
" Nein das bist du nicht.", stimmte die Fürstin ihrem Gefährten zu, drehte sich um und ging zur Tür.  
" Wohin willst du.", konnte Sesshomaru nicht verhindern zu fragen. Trotz das sie jetzt schon bald drei Jahre zusammen waren verstand er noch immer nicht bestimmte Handlungen von Reika. Wenn er damit rechnete das sie wütend wurde geschah das Gegenteil. Ihre augenblickliche Ruhe war vermutlich noch Besorgnis erregender. Das hiess oft das sie ein bestimmtes Ziel verfolgte. Das er mit seinen Vermutungen richtig lag, bestätigte die Antwort der Fürstin.  
" Zum Haushofmeister. Er soll mir ein neues Gemach zuteilen. Ich möchte dir und deiner Konkubine nicht im Weg sein wenn sie das nächste mal Verlagen nach dir hat."  
" Du wirst den Raum nicht verlassen.". Wenn es auch leise gesagt wurde so konnte man dennoch die Kälte spüren. Die Dämonenjägerin war sich sicher noch nie diesen eisigen Befehlston in Zusammenhang mit ihr selbst gehört zu haben.  
Dennoch machte Reika den nächsten Schritt und hatte nun die Hand am Riegel der Tür.  
" Reika!" Unwillkürlich bekam die Fürstin eine Gänsehaut. Eine innere Stimme sagte der jungen Frau ihren Gemahl lieber nicht zu reizen.  
" Willst du mich zwingen zu bleiben.", fragte sie einfach. Sie wollte nicht gehen. Doch wenn Sesshomaru ihr nicht die Wahrheit sagte dann gab es doch etwas das er verbergen wollte. Sie war enttäuscht, vor allen da ihr Gefährte das Versprechen gegeben hatte das es zwischen ihnen keine Geheimnisse geben wird.  
Genau daran erinnere sich der Lord jetzt ebenfalls. Er hatte mit Reikas Vertrauen gerechnet. Doch vermutlich war das eine menschliche Eigenschaft Dinge zu hinterfragen und nicht einfach als gegeben zu nehmen. Da er sich aber auch das Versprechen was er seiner Fürstin gegeben hatte gebunden fühlte, entschloss sich der Daiyoukai alles zu erzählen. So antwortete er seiner Gefährtin: " Nein, bevor du gehst solltest du mich wenigsten anhören."  
Damit erreicht der Lord tatsächlich das sich Reika umwandte. " Ist es den zuviel verlangt."  
Nein wahrscheinlich nicht. Deshalb schüttelte er etwas den Kopf. Sesshomaru war niemand der über seine Gefühle sprach. Noch immer hatte er Probleme bestimmte Empfindungen einzuordnen. Besonders konnte er sich immer noch nicht eingestehen das er Reika liebte. Das er alles auf sich nehmen würde nur um sie glücklich zu sehen. Vorhin als sie gehen wollte, war ihm der Skandal den sie damit im Schloss ausgelöst hätte egal gewesen. Was im angst gemacht hatte war das Gefühl sie gerade zu verlieren.

"Komm her!", wurde sie von ihrem Gefährten aufgefordert. Doch die junge Frau sank mitten im Raum zu Boden. Sesshomaru zeigte deutlich in seinem Blick was er von ihrer Weigerung hielt. Dennoch erklärte er nun: " Beniko ist weder meine Konkubine noch habe ich sie beschlafen obwohl sie die einzige Youkai ist die unbekleidet in meinem Schlafgemach stand. Seit ich dich kenne habe ich mein Lager mit niemanden geteilt."  
" Noch nicht. Doch wie lange dauert es bis du ihren Verführungskünsten erliegst. Immerhin ist sie sehr schön.", entgegnete die junge Frau. Sie saß immer noch auf dem Boden und blickte bei ihren Worten nicht einmal zu Sesshomaru hoch.  
Auch ohne ihre Auge zu sehen wußte er das sie grüne Funken sprühten. Offenbar konnte auch Reika eifersüchtig sein.  
So erwiderte er: " Glaube mir Benikos Aussehen mag zwar schön zu nennen sein aber ihr Charakter ist weit schlimmer als der meiner Mutter. Kalt berechnend und ehrgeizig, nur um einige zu nennen. Mit ihr das Lager zuteilen käme einer Schlangengrube gleich. Nachdem sie mir unseren Erben geboren hätte, wäre es nur eine Frage der Zeit bis sie mir während ich schlafe die Kehle aufschlitzt."

Sehr zu ihrer eigenen Erleichterung erkannte die Fürstin das ihre Sorgen umsonst waren. Die nächste Frage mußte sie aber noch stellen. " Damit fällt Beniko aus. Dennoch würde mich interessieren ob es noch weitere Dämoninnen gibt die Anspruch auf dich erheben."  
" Ja ich habe zwei Youkais geküßt. Hinagiku einen Monat bevor ich dich verletzt in den Bergen gefunden habe und Beniko als sie mich versuchte zu verführen. Beide Youkai haben mich völlig kalt gelassen und sie wissen das ich sie weder als meine Fürstin noch als meine Konkubine wählen werde. Außerdem..", fuhr Sesshomaru fort. Doch diesmal klang seine Stimme anders." Keine von ihnen hat dieses Verlangen geweckt das ich bei dir empfinde. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen wie das für einen Youkai ist der deine Rasse verachtet, feststellen zu müssen das man sich ausgerechnet zu einem Menschen hingezogen fühlt, ihn begehrt und ihn nie verlieren möchte. Vor allem seinem Vater die Liebe zu einem Menschen vorzuwerfen, das ganze zutiefst verurteilen und dann plötzlich in der gleichen Situation zu sein. Deine blosse Nähe oder der Gedanke an dich hat Gefühle in mir ausgelöst die ich nie zuvor gekannt habe."

Auch wenn sich Sesshomaru nichts anmerken lassen wollte und seine Stimme eher neutral klang, so spürte Reika dennoch den Schmerz und die Überwindung, die es ihren Gefährten gekostet hat. Vor allem verblüffte es sie das ihr Gemahl überhaupt so viele emotionsreiche Worte gefunden hatte. Die Tatsache anzuerkennen das er sich in einen Menschen verliebt hatte, mußte wirklich schlimm für ihn gewesen sein. Welches Recht hatte sie dann hier vor ihm zustehen und im Vorwürfe zu machen. War es nicht logisch das er versucht hatte sich mit einer Youkai abzugeben, sie zu küssen nur um herauszufinden ob es auch andere Optionen gab. Immerhin hatte er erst danach seinen Gefühlen nach gegeben und war auf Reika zugekommen. Vermutlich wollte er sich seiner Gefühle dem Menschen gegenüber wirklich sicher sein.  
Doch das letzte was Sesshomaru dann sagte, rührte Reikas Herz. " Selbst jetzt wo du so zornig bist möchte ich dich in die Arme nehmen um dich vergessen zu lassen warum du wütend auf mich bist."  
Deshalb seufzte die Dämonenjägerin. Sie selbst hatte doch auch Zweifel gehabt.

Sesshomaru stand am Fester und starrte nun hinaus. Reika trat auf ihn zu und legte ihre Hände an seinen Bauch während sie ihren Kopf auf seinen Rücken bettete. Doch ihre Finger blieben nicht untätig. Sie öffnete den Obi ihres Gefährten und streichelte danach seine nackte Haut.  
" Danke das du mir es gesagt hast. In Zukunft werde ich Beniko besser aus dem Weg gehen.", murmelte Reika dann leise." Lässt du mich meine Eifersucht vergessen.", bat sie dann noch.  
Der Fürst fuhr herum und zog sie in seine Arme. Er küsste Reika leidenschaftlich. Dabei liess er es jedoch nicht bewenden. Hinterher konnte die junge Frau nicht mehr sagen was als erstes passierte. Auf einmal hatte sich der Lord seiner Kleidung entledigt und im nächsten Moment hob er seine Fürstin hoch. Sie bekam gerade noch mit wie der Hundedämon sie auf der Kante des halbhohen Regals absetzte und sie völlig nackt war, als Sesshomaru auch schon in sie eindrang. Währenddessen hatten sie ihren Kuss nicht unterbrochen und berührten sich mit den Händen gegenseitig.  
Es war das erste mal das ihr Gefährte das intensive Vorspiel wegliess und sie gleich in Besitz nahm. Dennoch hatte er sich überzeugt das sie bereit für ihn gewesen war.  
Nur kurz verharrte der Lord um sicher zu sein das er Reika durch seine ungezügelte Leidenschaft nicht eventuell Schmerzen zugefügte hatte. Ein Blick in die lustverschleierten Augen seiner Gefährtin genügte um festzustellen das es sie ebenso erregte. Deshalb begann er sich in ihr zu bewegen. Inzwischen hatte die Dämonenjägerin ihre Beine um seine Hüfte geschlungen, während ihre Hände um den Nacken des Fürsten lagen. Abwechselnd mit sanften und dann wieder heftigeren Bewegungen schafften sie es gemeinsam den Gipfel der Lust zu erklimmen.  
Immer noch mit ihr vereint liess der Youkai sich danach mit Reika auf das Lager nieder. Plötzlich spürte er und roch ihre Tränen. Mit einer Klauenhand strich Sesshomaru über das Gesicht seiner Fürstin um die Tränen wegzuwischen und fragte teilweise fassungslos:" Habe ich dich verletzt."  
Es war ihm gerade unverständlich, vor allem da sie ja ebenso wie er ihre Erfüllung gefunden hatte. Sie hatte weder vor Schmerzen geschrien noch sich verkrampft.  
" Nein, nein es geht mir gut. Es war nur ein so schönes überwältigendes Gefühl, das du mir gerade geschenkt hast, das ich vor Glück weinen muß. Es ist einfach nur eine menschliche Schwäche.", beruhigte sie den Daiyoukai.  
Die Dämonenjägerin schmiegte sich eng an ihren Fürsten. Deshalb bekam sie nicht mit das auch Sesshomaru völlig zufrieden ausschaute. Immer öfters liess er seine Maske im beisein von Reika fallen und zeigte seine wahren Empfindungen. Das was gerade zwischen ihnen passierte hatte auch ihn überwältigt. Noch wußte er nicht wie, aber eines Tages würde er etwas finden um seiner Fürstin zu beweisen wie viel sie ihm bedeutete.  
Außerdem mußte er etwas wegen Beniko unternehmen. Bis Reika in sein Leben getreten war hatte die Hofdame nie Ärger gemacht. Deshalb hatte er auch ihren Vater nie verstanden warum dieser seine Tochter abgeschoben hatte anstatt sie mit dem nächst besten Youkai zu vermählen. Entweder seine Mutter legte die Youkai an die Leine oder Sesshomaru würde doch zu ernsteren Massnahmen greifen anstatt nur zu drohen.

Am nächsten Morgen hatte sich der Fürst schon angezogen und war bereits im Wohnraum, als er seine Gefährtin fluchen hörte. Den Grund erfuhr er sofort. Reika kam nackt herbei und warf ihm die Fetzen ihres Kleides vor die Füsse. Schon fast bockig meinte sie:" Manchmal ärgert es mich schon das du so unbeherrscht bist und meine Kleider zerfetzt."  
Mit hochgezogener Braue erwiderte er:" Ich bin der Meister der Selbstbeherrschung." Danach liess er seinen Blick über ihren entblössten Körper gleiten und bemerkte:" Im Moment trägst du kein Kleid das meine Klauen zerfetzen könnten."  
" Lenk nicht vom Thema ab. Das Kleid habe ich gemocht.", brachte sie ihren Unmut auf den Punkt.  
" Shaline wird dir ein Neues nähen.", versuchte Sesshomaru seine Fürstin zu bestechen.  
Etwas grummelnd stimmte sie zu und stellte dann noch die Bedingung:" Identisch, gleicher Schnitt, gleiches Muster, gleiche Farbe." Gerade wollte der Lord ihren Wunsch bestätigen, als die Dämonenjägerin noch eine Forderung hatte. " ...Und das Versprechen das der Zwilling verschont wird."  
Ihr Gemahl sah sie eine Weile an, bevor er antwortete: " Deine Cousine ist glücklich wenn sie schneidern kann. Außerdem bezahle ich sie fürstlich. Aber versprochen dieses eine Kleid ist Tabu für mich."  
Mit einem Lächeln gab dann Reika ihre Zustimmung und beugte sich zu ihm hin. Sie wollte ihrem Fürsten eigentlich nur einen hauchzarten Kuss geben, doch Sesshomaru nutzte das aus um sie in seine Arme zu ziehen und somit unternahmen beide eine Reise zur nächsten Glückseligkeit.


	8. Fataler Fehler

8. Kapitel - Fataler Fehler

Sesshomaru betrat den Wohnbereich seiner Mutter. Beniko war auf die Knie gegangen, jedoch langsamer als sonst. Sehr zu ihrer Verwunderung blieb der Fürst neben ihr stehen und wandte sich direkt an sie:" Verschwinde.", mehr Worte verschwendete der Fürst nicht. Erst als die Hofdame den Raum verlassen hat und die Tür geschlossen war, drehte sich der Hundedämon zu der älteren Fürstin um. Seine Stimme war ruhig und beinahe emotionslos als er fragte:" Verehrte Mutter kann ich davon ausgehen das du dein Personal im griff hast."  
" Worauf willst du hinaus?", fragte Yumi.  
" Beniko.", lautete die kurze Antwort.  
Das hatte die Fürstin schon beinahe bei seiner Frage befürchtet. Deshalb wollte sie jetzt wissen: " Hat sie dich schon wieder verärgert?"  
" Nein, nur meine Fürstin beschämt.", gab Sesshomaru an  
Da seine Mutter aber auf eine vollständige Erklärung wartete, fuhr der Lord fort:" Deine Hofdame hat Reika nicht nur den nötigen Respekt verwehrt sondern sie auch angestarrt. Meine Gefährtin stört so etwas nicht. Sie hätte das völlig ignoriert, wenn nicht die Tatsache gewesen wäre das jede Menge Diener und etliche Gäste das mitbekommen hätten."  
Die Stimme des Hundedämons klang beinahe anklagend. Yumi war selbst entrüstet über Benikos Verhalten. Doch sie mußte unbedingt etwas anderes erfahren. " Du glaubst doch nicht etwa das ich sie absichtlich dazu anstifte."  
Das einzige was Yumi von ihrem Sohn bekam war ein undefinierbarer Blick. Dann ging der Daiyoukai in Richtung Tür, während er warnte:" Sie ist deine Hofdame, also kümmere dich darum, ansonsten kannst du dich von ihr verabschieden."

Nachdem Sesshomaru die Räume seiner Mutter verlassen hatte, sank Yumi auf ihre Kissen und seufzte leise. Wieder einmal schien ihr Sohn zu glauben das sie gegen ihn intrigiert und nun auch noch Reika mit eingeschlossen hatte. Sesshomaru mit Worten zu überzeugen war sinnlos. Wenn dieser sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte war es schwer, vor allem wenn es keine Beweise gab. Ihr Sohn hatte es zwar nicht ausgesprochen, doch das Verhalten der Hofdame könnte auch dem Ansehen des Lord der westlichen Länder erheblich schaden. Da viele Gäste anwesend waren mußte diese doch glauben das die Diener und Hofdamen dem Fürsten auf der Nase herum tanzten und ihren eigenen Willen hatten, anstatt zu gehorchen. Wenn das Personal respektlos gegen ihre Herrin war, sah es so aus als ob Lord Sesshomaru schwach wäre.  
Vielleicht hatte Yumi an der ganzen Situation sogar Mitschuld. Beide Fürstinnen hatten ein Abkommen getroffen, von dem nicht einmal Sesshomaru wußte. Nur heimlich trafen sie sich um miteinander lange Gespräche zu führen. Die meiste Zeit gingen sie sich einfach aus dem Weg und sollte doch einmal ein zufällig Treffen stattfinden grüßten sich beide nur kühl. Doch wenn ihr gleichgültiges Verhalten zu Reika, der jungen Frau schadete war das ganze vielleicht doch keine so gute Idee.  
Offensichtlich glaubte Beniko sich jetzt noch mehr herausnehmen zu können.

Die Fürstin suchte ihre Hofdame auf und machte deutlich was sie von deren Verhalten hielt. Nachdem die silberweißhaarige Hundedämoninen wieder in ihrem eigenen Gemach war, kam sie zu dem Schluss das ihre Anweisung bei Beniko nichts gebracht hatte. Nur zu deutlich war ihr der Blick und die Verachtung aufgefallen die für einen kurzen Moment über das Gesicht der Hofdame gehuscht war. Selbst die Drohung Beniko wieder zurück zu ihrem Vater zu schicken schien die rothaarige Youkai nicht beeindruckt zu haben.  
Später sprach Yumi mit Naoki darüber. Dieser wurde in der Tat sehr nachdenklich. Obwohl er seine Stellung nicht missbrauchen wollte, hatte er eine Möglichkeit die Hofdame in die Schranken zu weisen. Er würde auch ihren Vater benachrichtigen. Im Gegensatz zu Beniko und deren Mutter war dieser Menschen freundlicher eingestellt und würde so ein Verhalten seiner Tochter niemals gutheissen. Zum Glück waren einige der Gäste mit Benikos Vater befreundet und konnte den Vorfall bestätigen. Das die Nachricht aber von der Mutter abgefangen und vernichtet wird, damit rechnete niemand im westlichen Schloss.

Beniko hatte wirklich einen guten Grund. Auf der Rückreise von ihrem Vater ins westliche Reich hatte sie einen gut aussehenden starken Hundedämon getroffen.  
Wenn das Aussehen eher ungewöhnlich war, so hatte für Beniko der Geruch genügt um die richtigen Schlußfolgerungen zu ziehen.  
Sie war nicht dumm und sich durchaus bewußt was es bedeutete wenn dieser Hundedämon es schaffen würde Lord Sesshomaru zutöten. Dann wäre der Traum der Hofdame wieder realistischer eines Tages Fürstin des westlichen Reiches zu werden.  
Das sie diesem fremden Youkai nichts bedeutete und sie ihm gleichgültig war ahnte sie nicht. Er hatte ihr zwar einige unglaubliche Nächte geschenkt dafür aber jede Menge nützlicher Informationen erhalten. Nach mehr hatte ihm nie der Sinn gestanden.  
Längst hatte dieser Japan wieder verlassen da er Vorbereitungen für seinen nächsten Schlag tätigen wollte.

Noch am selben Tag ging Beniko in die Arena und suchte Shun auf. Sie brauchte sofort einen Boten damit sie ihrer Mutter eine Nachricht schicken konnte. Nie hätte sie damit gerechnet das der junge Läufer sich ihr widersetzen würde.  
Der braunhaarige Hundedämon lächelte sie an und entgegnete auf ihre Anfrage:" Wie jeder im Schloss müßt auch ihr den regulären Weg gehen. Wenn ihr eine dringende Nachricht habt, wird sich General Naoki bestimmt darum kümmern. Außerdem bin ich direkt Lord Sesshomaru unterstellt und habe nur von ihm Befehle entgegen zunehmen."  
Daraufhin setzte die rothaarige ihr verführerischstes Lächeln auf und versuchte es erneut:" Du hast zur Zeit frei. Also kannst du tun was du möchtest." Dann trat sie noch näher an den Youkai heran und streifte mit ihrer Hand sanft durch Shuns Haar.  
" Ich werde dir den Gefallen auch auf ganz besondere Art heimzahlen. Du wirst es nicht bereuen."  
Diesmal verfinsterte sich der Blick des Boten. Er fing Benikos Hand ab und sagte kalt, wobei er von der höflichen Anrede wechselte um seine Verachtung zu verdeutlichen:" Es gibt bereits zwei weibliche Wesen die meine ganze Achtung verdienen. Das genügt mir im Moment völlig. An dir bin ich nicht interessiert."  
Ob die Hofdame es weiter versuchen wollte, blieb ungewiss. Nanamis Erscheinen verhinderte es wohl. So das die rothaarige Hundedämonin regelrecht flüchtete.  
Die Mutter sah ihren Sohn an, da sie die Worte gehört hatte." Zwei Lebewesen?"  
" Dich Mutter und meine Hündin Yakira.", antwortete der Läufer sofort. Nach einem Seitenblick auf die ältere Dämonin setzte er fort:" Hast du gedacht das ich mich für weibliche Youkai interessiere. Dafür bin ich doch noch zu jung."  
Doch dann gestand er ganz leise:" Obwohl wenn ich an Shaline denke. Sie ist wie eine Schwester für mich. Ich mag sie auch."  
" Es gibt jedenfalls bessere Wesen als Beniko. Vielleicht sollte ich dir in Zukunft nicht nur über Dämonen etwas erzählen, sondern Menschen mit einbeziehen?". das letzte hatte Nanami etwas nachdenklich gesagt und teilweise als Frage formuliert.  
Shun war sich unsicher was er darauf antworten sollte." Shaline und ich haben nicht vor..", begann er sich zu verteidigen.  
Doch seine Mutter unterbrach ihn sofort:" Es muß ja nicht die kleine Näherin sein. Es gibt noch andere Mädchen und bei der vorliebe unserer Familie, wäre es doch besser ..."  
Jetzt liess auch die Leibwächterin den Rest in der Luft hängen. Das Thema schien ihr Sohn wirklich noch nicht von Interesse zu finden. Er bedachte sie gerade mit einem merkwürdigen Blick. Deshalb änderte sie das Thema und schlug vor: " Hast du Lust auf ein kleines Wettrennen draußen in der Ebene."  
Daraufhin lächelte Shun und stimmt zu:" Aber nur wenn du dir Mühe gibst und mich nicht absichtlich gewinnen lässt."  
Nanami lächelte. Sie würde es ihm ganz sicher nicht leicht machen. Danach jedoch mußte sie den General aufsuchen und von dem Vorfall mit Beniko berichten. Wer wußte schon welche Nachricht die Hofdame an ihre Familie schicken wollte. Es mußte etwas wichtiges gewesen sein wenn sie um an ihr Ziel zukommen Welpen versuchte zu verführen.

Es war mitten in der Nacht als eine Youkai durch die Gänge lief. Ihr Ziel die Gemächer des Fürsten. Die rothaarige Hundedämonin wußte genau das Sesshomaru zu diesem Zeitpunkt seine Gefährtin allein liess. Entweder hielt er sich einige Stunden im Garten auf, wanderte durch den Wald oder stand einfach nur im Gelände und schaute den Mond an. Tara die Leibwächterin war nur tagsüber bei Reika. Jede Nacht hatte Beniko das beobachtet, deshalb würde sie heute handeln.  
So wartete sie im Gang und wurde alsbald belohnt. Der Lord der westlichen Länder verliess seine Räume und verschwand kurz darauf in der Bibliothek. Nun ging die Hofdame die wenigen Schritte bis zur Tür. Ihre Klauenhand lag schon am Griff und wollte gerade den Riegel öffnen als sie kaltes scharfes Eisen an ihrer Kehle spürte.  
" Noch gehe ich davon aus das du dich nur in der Tür geirrt hast. Bestimmt hat dich deine Herrin zu mir oder FaiMao mit einem Auftrag geschickt.", hörte sie den Besitzer des Schwertes.  
Obwohl leise gesprochen hatte sie in der Stimme des weißhaarigen Hundedämon noch nie so eine Kälte gespürt. Wenn sie ihren Kopf drehen würde, sähe sie ganz sicher ebenso blaue eisige Augen. Unwillkürlich ging Beniko einen Schritt nach hinten von der Tür fort. Doch die Klinge folgte ihr und drückte erneut gegen ihren Hals, wenn auch mit der stumpfen Seite. Eine kurze Handbewegung des Generals genügte vermutlich um die Klinge zu drehen, damit die scharfe Seite sie verletzen konnte. Jeder im Schloss kannte die ungewöhnliche Schnelligkeit die den weissen Hunden zueigen waren.  
Da Beniko keinen Ton über ihre Lippen brachte fuhr Naoki fort:" Des weiteren gehe ich davon aus das du nicht vor hattest unsere edle Fürstin im Schlaf zu erdolchen."  
Zum ersten mal verteidigte sich die Hofdame:" Ich bin unbewaffnet."  
Der General glaubte ihr sogar, da er keine Lüge erkannte. Für einen Moment sah der ältere Daiyoukai etwas im spärlichen Fackellicht des Ganges glitzern. Es hatte ganz den Anschein das es sich um eine kleine Glasphiole handelte.  
" Vermutlich wolltest du Lady Reika nur ein kleines Präsent bringen. Parfüm oder Badezusatz?" Da Beniko nicht reagierte streckte Naoki seine linke Hand vor und verstärkte zugleich den Druck des Schwertes:" Gib es mir."  
Nur widerwillig gehorchte die Hofdame.  
Der silberweißhaarige Hundedämon nahm das Gefäss, entfernte mit den Fingern seiner linken Klaue den Verschluss und roch daran. Im nächsten Moment trank er den Inhalt. Vor Schreck öffnete Beniko ihren Mund, brachte aber kein Wort über die Lippen.  
" Dir ist hoffentlich klar, wenn Lord Sesshomaru dich erwischt hätte, diesmal wäre es dein Tod gewesen."  
Langsam steckte der General das Schwert wieder in die Scheide. Inzwischen hatte die Hofdame die Chance genutzt und entfernte sich. Sie kam nur einige Schritte weit. Starke Hände packten sie und drängten die rothaarige Hundedämonin gegen die Wand. Die Spitze einer Klaue war nun an ihrer Kehle.  
" Ich war noch nicht fertig.", kam es eiskalt aus dem Mund des Dämons. Bis jetzt hatte Beniko immer Lord Sesshomaru für gefährlich gehalten, doch Naoki macht ihr im Moment mehr angst. Dennoch hielt sie alles nur für leere Drohungen. In diesem Augenblick fasste die Hofdame genug Selbstvertrauen um dem General entgegen zu knurren:" Ihr könnt mir überhaupt nichts befehlen."  
" Glaubst du?", diesmal war die Stimme nicht mehr so kalt, sondern eher spöttisch." Gut dann kläre ich dich auf. Meine derzeitige Position erlaubt mir sogar Lord Sesshomaru einen Befehl zuerteilen ebenso wie deinem Vater. Falls du es nicht weisst, ich war gerade dabei einen Krieg zu verhindern. Mit deiner unbedachten Handlung riskierst du nicht nur den Frieden, sondern bringst auch das Reich deines Vaters in Gefahr. Eines solltest du dir merken, wenn Lord Sesshomaru dich tötet gibt es Krieg. Töte ich dich, reicht das Argument das ich in meiner Eigenschaft als Taisho einen verhindert habe. "  
" Ihr seid nur ein General und dient unserem Fürsten.", spukte Beniko dem Hundedämon entgegen.  
" Dann eben anderes. Vom Dämonenrat hast du sicher schon gehört und welche Aufgabe dieser hat. Nämlich den Frieden zu erhalten. Damit aber die vier Fürsten niemals in eine Zwickmühle kommen wenn die Entscheidungen unentschieden ausfallen gibt es noch ein fünftes Mitglied. Er hat sozusagen den Vorsitz im Rat, seine Entscheidung ist letztendlich immer ausschlaggebend. Diese Position habe ich zur Zeit inne. Falls du Zweifel an meinen Worten hast, du kannst deinem Vater gern eine Nachricht schreiben. Dafür stelle ich dir sogar einen Falkendämon als Boten ab. Nur vergiss nicht deinen Vater zufragen welche Bewandtnis es mit dem Begriff Taisho hat und welche Aufgaben er ausübt. Mir glaubst du ja offensichtlich nicht."  
Damit beendete der General seine Worte und liess Beniko los.  
" Noch etwas. Dies war keine leere Drohung, beim nächsten mal mache ich von meinem Recht gebrauch. Dann kann dir keiner mehr helfen."  
Wie von einer Tarantel gestochen eilte die Hofdame davon. Im nu war sie aus dem westlichen Flügel verschwunden und rannte weiter in einen unbewohnten Teil des östlichen. Nach einigen Schritten blieb sie dann stehen und ballte ihre Klauen zu Fäusten. Sie zitterte vor Wut. Nein das würde sie nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Auch wenn sie sich in Geduld üben mußte. Früher oder später wird es eine Möglichkeit geben den Hunden alles heimzuzahlen.

Naoki hatte ihr hinter her gesehen. Dann drehte er sich um und sah zu Sesshomaru hinüber. Der Lord stand nachdenklich in der halb geöffneten Tür der Bibliothek.  
" Gift?", fragte er nun.  
Doch sein Onkel entkräftete:" Ein Kräutertrank der eher die Zeugung eines Erben verhindern sollte. Obwohl ich mich frage was sie damit bezwecken will. Wenn Reika in Musashi ist kann Beniko doch auch nichts daran ändern."  
Wenn Sesshomaru überrascht war das der ältere Daiyoukai sich mit solchen Tränken auskannte zeigte er es nicht.  
" Vielleicht war es auch nur ein Test ob sie damit bis zu Reikas Speisen kommt oder sie hatte doch noch Gift dabei.", schlußfolgerte Sesshomaru.  
Naoki äußerte sein Versäumnis laut:" Ich hätte sie durchsuchen sollen. Was immer sie vor hatte, nun denke ich das sie endlich Ruhe gibt.", dann fügte der General noch an:" Damit hatte Yumi doch recht gehabt, das Beniko noch etwas plant."  
Das zu hören erfreute den Fürsten. Vielleicht mußte er seiner Mutter sogar dankbar sein. Auf jeden Fall würde er heute Nacht nicht in der Bibliothek arbeiten. Er holte sich alles was er benötigte und brachte es in seinen Wohnraum. Es war sicherer wenn er Reika Nachts vorerst nicht mehr allein liess.

Der General würde ein paar Massnahmen treffen. Dann wandte sich Naoki seinem zweiten Neffen zu der ebenfalls in der halbgeöffneten Tür zu seinem Gemach stand und die kleine Episode auch mitbekommen hatte. Deutlich konnte man in dessen Gesicht lesen das es einige Dinge gab die ihn brennend interessierten.  
Der General forderte den Hanyou deshalb auf: " Inuyasha, wann du nicht müde bist, kannst du mir gern Gesellschaft leisten. Dann werde ich dir alles über den Dämonenrat und dessen Zusammenhang mit dem Namen deines Vaters erklären, sowie jede Menge anderer Dinge."  
Das liess sich der Erbprinz nicht ein zweites mal sagen. Er wußte nicht wieso aber seit er hier im westlichen Schloss war wollte er alles über seinen Vater wissen und auch über die Geschichte des Reiches.

Am nächsten Morgen sprach Sesshomaru mit Tara. Jetzt erfuhr er auch warum die Leibwächterin so reagiert hatte. Die blonde Youkai hatte damals vor dem Gemach von FaiMao gestanden als Beniko den Fürsten verführen wollte. Außerdem war sie bei Fürstin Yumi als Sesshomaru wegen dem Gewand die Hofdame zur Rede gestellt hatte. Tara gestand jetzt ihrem Fürsten das sie ein außergewöhnliches Gehör besaß, so das sie sogar geflüsterte Worte hinter einer dünnen Tür vernehmen konnte.  
Der Daiyoukai war der Leibwächterin dankbar. Danach gab er noch eine Anweisung:" Tara ich möchte auch Nachts Wachen im westlichen Flügel. Zwei vor den Eingang vom Garten und zwei am Anfang des Ganges. Außer für die Bewohner ist der Flügel nachts Tabu. Selbst angebliche Aufträge werden ignoriert."  
Sehr zu seiner Überraschung entgegnete die blonde Hundeyoukai:" General Naoki hat das schon veranlasst."  
Die nächsten Tage verliefen ohne Zwischenfälle und dann reisten sie auch schon zurück nach Musashi.


	9. Dämonische Sitten

9. Kapitel - Dämonische Sitten  
Majutsu-shi - Magier/ Zauberer

Wie auch bei ihren vorhergehenden Besuches im Schloss hatte Reika viel Zeit in der Bibliothek verbracht. Da war ihr ein Buch in die Hände gefallen was in der alten Dämonensprache geschrieben war. Die Dämonenjägerin hatte zwar angefangen die Sprache zulernen, doch wenn sie Hilfe brauchte konnte sie sich jederzeit an Keshan wenden. Als sie jedoch dann merkte um was es in dem Buch ging hatte sie es ganz schnell zurück ins Regal geschoben und hinter einem anderen Wälzer versteckt. Diesmal war sie froh das sie die Goldkatze nicht um Hilfe gebeten hatte. Vermutlich wäre es ihr peinlich gewesen. Erst einen Tag später war sie neugierig genug um das Buch erneut hervor zu kramen. Obwohl es schwer fiel, gelang es ihr einige Passagen zu übersetzen. Es war doch ganz nützlich das auch Youkai so etwas wie Wörterbücher besaßen. Als jedoch einige Textstellen doch etwas zu ausführlich beschrieben waren, versteckte sie das Buch wieder. Vermutlich kannte ihr persönlicher Hundedämon den Inhalt, denn offensichtlich hatte Sesshomaru daraus gelernt. Im Geheimen fragte sich Reika ob es solche Bücher auch bei den Menschen gab.  
Nur eines hatte sie stutzig gemacht. In dem Buch ging es nicht nur um Beziehungen zwischen Youkai, sondern auch Partnerschaften mit Menschen. Deshalb fragte sich die Dämonenjägerin warum beide Rassen so ablehnend einem gemischten Bund gegenüberstanden. Eine Frage die wohl niemand der heute lebte noch beantworten konnte da dieses Buch schon einige Jahrhunderte alt war.

An einem Abend in Musashi saßen die drei Frauen Reika, Kagome und Sango zusammen und unterhielten sich. Unter anderem erwähnte Reika auch das Buch. Es war ja noch nicht allzu lange her als sie Rin erklärte was zwischen Mann und Frau passierte. Das Mädchen war eine gute Zuhörerin gewesen. Dennoch hätte so ein Buch über Menschen die ganze Sache bestimmt vereinfacht.  
So fragte sie dann später Kagome wie es eigentlich in der Neuzeit wäre. Die junge Frau erzählte das es später eine Unmengen Bücher darüber geben wird.  
Obwohl die drei Frauen sich leise unterhielten hörten die beiden Brüder jedes Wort. Beide saßen draußen im Freien auf der Terrasse des Palastes. Inuyasha schaute seinen Bruder überrascht an. Der Ältere saß mit hochgezogener Augenbraue da und lauschte. Er hatte einen leisen Verdacht welches Buch seine Gefährtin gerade erwähnte. Im Stillen hoffte der Lord das sie nicht Keshans Hilfe in Anspruch genommen hatte. Doch da erklärte die Fürstin schon das sie sich nicht sicher war alles richtig übersetzt zu haben.  
Da fragte auch schon Inuyasha:" Weißt du von welchen Buch Reika spricht."  
Weil er wußte das sein Bruder nicht locker lassen würde, erklärte Sesshomaru leise." Paarungs verhalten von Youkai."  
Doch dann stellte Reika im Inneren eine Frage, die das spöttische Lächeln das sich gerade auf Sesshomarus Gesicht schleichen wollte als er den verdutzen Gesichtsausdruck des Hanyous sah, eingefrieren liess.  
Die Fürstin hatte sich an die andere Dämonenjägerin gewandt:" In dem Buch stand das männliche Dämonen ihre Gefährtinnen markieren, als ihren Besitz kennzeichnen. Weißt du etwas darüber."  
Nachdenklich antwortete Sango: "Ja ich habe davon gehört. Niedere Youkai , vor allem bei Katzen oder Vögeln. Ob Hundeyoukai so etwas auch tun, entzieht sich meiner Kenntnis."  
" Wir könnten mal Kouga fragen, wie das bei Wölfen so ist.", schlug Kagome vor. Irgendwie fand sie das Thema ebenfalls plötzlich von Interesse.  
" Wahrscheinlich hätte ich das Buch doch weiterlesen sollen.", ärgerte sich gerade die braunhaarige Frau.  
Vor der Tür bekam Inuyasha den Eindruck das sein Bruder ein schlechtes Gewissen bekam, als ob dieser etwas vergessen hätte was ihm gerade einfiel. Deshalb stellte er die Frage:" Du hast Reika doch gesagt wie man die Gefährtin eines Dämon wird?"  
Der Fürst lehnte sich an die Wand und schloss seine Augen um sich zu erinnern. Der Tag an der Badestelle, als seine Fürstin ihm die Frage stellte. Nein, nie hatte er diese beantwortet, da er eine Gegenfrage gestellt hatte. Ob es Reika eigentlich bewußt gewesen ist das sie nie eine Antwort darauf erhalten hatte. Ohne dem Hanyou eine Erklärung zu geben stand der Lord auf und betrat das Haus.

" Reika, die Frage Wie wird man die Gefährtin eines Dämons, habe ich dir nie beantwortet.", begann er sobald er im Innern angekommen war.  
Überrascht schaute seine Gefährtin hoch und wurde dann verlegen. Hatte Sesshomaru etwa das gesamte Gespräch mitbekommen. Im gleichen Moment wurde ihr klar nicht nur ihr Gefährte sondern auch der Hanyou. Das es Sango und Kagome ebenso peinlich war sah man deutlich in ihren Gesichtern.  
Kurz erinnerte sich die junge Frau. Dem war tatsächlich so:" Nein, doch ich dachte sie werden ein Paar wenn sie das erste mal das Lager teilen und dann durch den Blutschwur."  
" Ja und Nein.", begann Sesshomaru.  
Sangos Stimme unterbrach ihn:" Besser wir lassen euch beide allein."  
Der Fürst betrachtete die schwarzhaarige Dämonenjägerin und sah auch Kagome an: " Nein, ihr könnt bleiben.", entgegnete Sesshomaru und setzte sich nieder. Auch wenn er es allen erklärte so sah der Lord nur Reika an.  
" Nicht mehr alle Dämonen praktizieren es. Wenn sie sich das erste mal beschlafen, während des Akts beissen sie sich in den Hals oder die Schulter. Es ist so eine Art Ritual. Wenn der Youkai über bestimmte Magie verfügt hinterlässt er sogar sein Zeichen in Form einer Narbe, falls der Partner das möchte. Bei einem Menschen würde immer eine Narbe zurückbleiben, du wärst dann mein Eigentum da es nur einseitig ist. "  
" Also ist es nicht üblich.", fragte Kagome daraufhin.  
" Nein. Die höheren Youkai oder Daiyoukai legen den Blutschwur ab. Fürstliche Verbindungen gib es aber sehr selten, deshalb ist das weniger bekannt. Menschen denken wohl eher an die primitive schmerzhafte Möglichkeit des Bundes wenn sie über unsere Rasse reden. Vor über 2000 Jahren haben auch wir Hundedämonen noch menschliche Sklaven gehabt. Auf diese Art wurde sie ebenfalls als Besitz markiert. Seit Gründung des Dämonenrates wurden Sklaven abgeschafft.", erzählte der Lord. Obwohl der Fürst es nicht erwähnte vermuteten alle das Inu no Taisho das veranlasst hatte.  
Verwundert fragte die junge Frau mit den grünen Augen ihren Gemahl:" Weshalb hast du es bei mir nicht getan?"  
" In deinen Augen wäre es wie bei Sklaven gewesen.", erläuterte Sesshomaru.  
" Wegen meinen Großeltern?", fragte Reika überrascht. Sie sah ihre Freunde an und erklärte nun: " Meine Großmutter trug an ihrer Schulter ein Zeichen, das man ihr mit glühenden Eisen in die Haut gepresst hat. Eine Narbe die sie immer an ihr Schicksal erinnert hat."

Sango strich der Freundin beruhigend über den Rücken. Jeder im Raum war vermutlich froh so etwas nie am eigenen Leib erfahren zu haben. Kagome die viel über Geschichte wußte, erinnerte sich an Spartacus und die Sklavenaufstände im alten Rom. Doch sie schwieg dazu.  
Es war der Lord der westlichen Länder der weiter sprach:" Es stand für mich nicht außer Frage dich in den Stand einer Fürstin zu erheben. Deshalb auch die Armbänder damit wollte ich dich auf meine Stufe stellen als meine Fürstin, nicht mein Eigentum."  
Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in Reika aus. Vermutlich bedeutete sie Sesshomaru doch mehr als er es je zugegeben hat. Worte benutzte er auch heute noch nicht um auszudrücken was er empfand. Aber es waren immer wieder diese kleinen scheinbar unbedeutenden Dinge die es bestätigten. Wären sie allein gewesen hätte sie ihren Gefährten umarmt um ihm ihre Dankbarkeit zu zeigen.  
Doch das Thema war noch nicht abgeschlossen. Wenn der Fürst schon so bereitwillig Auskunft gab, würde Reika noch ein paar Fragen dazu stellen: " Gibt es Paare von denen du weißt."  
Lange dachte der Fürst nach bevor er antwortete:" Nein, zumindesten ist mir niemand im westlichen Schloss aufgefallen der das Zeichen oder eine Narbe trägt. Mein Vater hat es wohl auch nie getan, da weder meine Mutter eins hat noch Izayoi markiert wurde.  
Etwas nachdenklich meinte die braunhaarige Dämonenjägerin:" Eigentlich hätte ich nichts dagegen dein Zeichen zutragen aber nur wenn du auch meines annehmen würdest."  
Im ersten Moment wollte der Hundedämon Widerspruch einlegen, noch bevor er Reikas ganzen Satz gehört hatte. So sprach er dann erst später: " Wenn du kein Mensch wärst, ja, dann würde ich das tun.", womit der Fürst seine Gemahlin mehr als verblüfte.  
Es war zwar leise, doch Kagome flüstere zu Inuyasha:" Es würde mir auch gefallen wenn wir beide unser eigenes Zeichen hätten."  
In dem Moment wünschte sich Sango ehrlich gesagt das ebenso. Vermutlich würden dann alle Frauen gleich von vornherein einen Bogen um den Mönch machen. Leider war das unmöglich, so seufzte die dreifache Mutter nur.  
Der Hanyou ging in seinen Überlegungen sogar noch weiter als er dann mitteilte:" Das Problem ist doch alles was man bei mir oder Sesshomaru tun würde, wäre sinnlos durch unseren natürlichen Selbstheilungsprozess."  
Plötzlich kicherte Kagome und erklärte:" Wenn wir alle durch den Brunnen in die Neuzeit springen könnten und ein Tätowierstudio aufsuchen würden, wäre das kein Problem."  
Als alle im Raum sie ansahen, erklärte Inuyashas Gefährtin:" In der Neuzeit würden sich Paare die das gleiche Zeichen wollen, tätowieren lassen. Oder sie würde den Namen ihres Partner in die Haut schreiben lassen."  
Da alle immer noch ungläubig schauten, schweifte die junge Frau ausführlicher aus:" Ein Motiv wird mit Tinte oder anderen Farbmitteln in die Haut eingebracht. Dazu wird die Farbe durch Nadeln in die Hautschicht gestochen."  
Es war Reika, der dann etwas dazu einfiel. Einer der Samurei bei Fürst Daiki hatte das Bild eines Drachen auf der Haut was sich nicht abwaschen lässt.  
Sie erzählte es den anderen. Darauf erwiderte Kagome: " Soviel ich gehört habe ist die Kunst des Tätowierens schon sehr alt. Das gibt es auch schon hier im Mittelalter, doch das Risiko ist zu groß. In der jetzigen Zeit wird so etwas mit Nadeln oder Fischgräten geritzt und dann Kohle unter die Haut gestreut. Meiner Meinung nach ist so etwas sehr gefährlich und könnte bei uns Menschen zu Entzündungen, Wundbrand oder ähnlichen führen was oft tödlich endet."

Der Lord war inzwischen weit weg mit seine Gedanken. Als Kagome das mit den Tätowierungen erzählte hatte er einen eigenen Gedankenblitz. Die Fürstin hatte ein Blatt Papier vor sich und zeichnete ein Bild. Zwei ineinander verschlungene Kreise und in der Mitte einen Halbmond. Sie wußte nicht warum es ihr gerade in den Sinn kam. Sie schreckte plötzlich hoch als jemand sie von hinten umarmte, seinen Kopf auf ihre Schultern legte und fragte:" Unser Zeichen?"  
" Gefällt es dir.", fragte die Fürstin beinahe schüchtern.  
Einige ihrer Haarsträhnen im Nacken wurden beiseite gestrichen damit Sesshomaru ihr dort einen Kuss geben konnte. Erst dann antwortete er:" Es ist perfekt. Genau das richtige damit Dämoninnen wie Beniko begreifen das wir zusammen gehören."  
" Ja, aber es ist doch unmöglich.", entgegnete Reika leise, wobei man deutlich Enttäuschung in ihrer Stimme hörte. Um die Hofdame zu ärgern hätte sie es gern getan. Die nächste Äußerung ihres Fürsten liess dann erneut Hoffnung aufkeimen.  
" Es gibt möglicherweise etwas das uns weiterhelfen kann. Vielleicht kann uns Totosai mehr sagen. Er kennt einige Menge Youkai und bestimmt auch jemanden der Blutzauber ausführt."  
Offenbar hatte Inuyasha das ganze mitgehört. Deshalb fragte der Hanyou:" Kann ich dich begleiten."  
Sesshomaru sah seine Gefährtin an. Da sie zustimmend nickte hatte auch der Daiyoukai nichts dagegen. So beschlossen sie am nächsten Tag dem Schmied einen Besuch abzustatten.  
Sollte es mit dem Blutzauber nicht funktionieren oder unmöglich sein, hatte Kagome noch eine andere Idee. Auch wenn Pflanzenfarbe oder oft Henna genannt nur wenige Tage auf der Haut halten würde, solange sich Reika und Sesshomaru im Schloss aufhielten, würde das Zeichen allemal zu sehen sein. Obwohl die Erbprinzessin es niemanden erzählt hatte, so war sie bei einem heimlichen Ausflug allein in den Garten, der rothaarigen Youkai begegnet. Beniko hatte angefangen einige abschätzige Dinge zu Kagome zusagen, bis der Mensch dann seine Hand gehoben hatte. Sehr zu ihrem Entsetzen hatte die Hofdame erkannt das sie vor einer Miko stand, die trotz des Verlustes ihrer Jungfräulichkeit noch starke läuternde Kräfte hatte.

Später in ihrem Schlafgemach kam Reika noch etwas in den Sinn. Da sie neugierig war, wollte sie darauf eine Antwort wissen. " Durch den Blutzauber wäre das Zeichen doch dann für immer in deiner Haut."  
" Davon gehe ich aus.", teilte Sesshomaru ihr seine Vermutung mit. Fürs erste verstand er den Zweck der Frage nicht.  
" Nach meinem Tod ..."  
" Sage doch so etwas nicht.", murmelte der Daiyoukai. Gerade jetzt wollte er nicht an die Zukunft denken.  
Doch die junge Frau liess nicht locker. " Es geht um meine Nachfolgerin, deine zukünftige Gefährtin. Sie müßte .."  
Auch diesmal liess der Fürst Reika nicht ausreden:" Warum sollte ich mir eine neue Fürstin suchen, du wirst die einzige bleiben. Auch wenn du nicht mehr an meiner Seite bist."  
" Du brauchst doch später einen Erben, deshalb suchst du dir sicherlich eine Youkai."  
_' Den wirst du mir doch schenken.'_, hatte Sesshomaru schon auf der Zunge, doch er sprach es nicht aus. Stattdessen entgegnete er:" Niemand wird dir je den Platz streitig machen. Jede die dir folgt wird nur den Status einer Nebenfrau erhalten auch wenn sie mir einen Erben schenkt."  
Lange Zeit starrte die Dämonenjägerin ihren Gefährten an. Es herrschte eine unheimliche Ruhe in der man sogar den Flügelschlag eines Nachtfalters gehört hätte.  
Erst nach einer ganzen Weile hatte sich Reika wieder gefangen und dann stellte sie fest:" Das ist wirklich dein Ernst."  
Nachdem der Lord genickt hatte, beugte sich Reika zu ihm hin und küsste ihren Gefährten. Das leise:" Danke mein liebevoller Youkaikrieger." brachte Sesshomaru zum lächeln.

Wie an so vielen Tagen saß Totosai in seiner Behausung und bearbeitete ein Schwert. Gleichmässiges Klopfen drang nach draußen. Dann unterbrach sich der alte Zausel und horchte auf. Für einen Moment hatte er das untrügliche Gefühl gleich Besuch zu bekommen. Doch dann schüttelte Totosai den Kopf. Vermutlich wurde er langsam Senil.  
Im nächsten Moment wurde sein Name gesprochen. Warum er so reagierte wußte der Metallbieger wohl selbst nicht. Wahrscheinlich lag das allein an dem Wesen was nun im Eingang stand. Totosai hatte alles aus den Händen fallen lassen und war wieder einmal vor Schreck in die hinterste Ecke seines Heimes gesprungen.  
" Der Hundebengel der Schwerter nicht zu schätzen weiß.", entfuhr es dem Alten.  
Sesshomaru schmälerte nur seine Augen, verlor jedoch kein Wort. Offenbar war Totosai noch immer verärgert weil der Lord Tenseiga für die Haarsträhnen benutzt hat.  
" Falls ihr ein Schwert wollt, vergesst es.", konnte sich der Schmied nicht verkneifen zu sagen.  
" Du Narr, ob du willst oder nicht, eines Tages wirst du mir ein Schwert schmieden und zwar aus meinem Fangzahn.", entgegnete der Fürst.  
Mehrmals blinzelte der Schmied. Verhört hatte er sich nicht. Nachdenklich musterte er den Daiyoukai. Dieser stand im Eingang, sehr ruhig. Er liess weder drohend seine Gelenke knacken noch hatte er seine Klaue erhoben. Im Gegenteil Sesshomaru blickte Gedanken versunken in die Ferne. Doch plötzlich drehte er den Kopf und forderte den alten Zausel auf:" Komm Schmied, ich stelle dir zwei Wesen vor."  
Damit drehte sich der Fürst um und ging weg. Scheinbar war es ihm egal ob Totosai folgte. Weil er neugierig war tat es der alte Youkai.

Etwas unterhalb des Vulkans, dort wo saftige grüne Wiesen wuchsen warteten mehrere Personen mit Ah-Un. Kaum war der Hundedämon mit dem Schmied dort angekommen, stellte Inuyasha seine Tochter Izayoi vor und danach Lady Reika, als Fürstin des westlichen Reiches.  
Dem Schmied stand vor Verwunderung der Mund offen. Seit einigen Jahren hatte er Myouga nicht mehr gesehen und kannte somit nicht die neuesten Begebenheiten. Damals wegen dem Armband kam er zwar auf wilde Vermutungen, doch das offensichtliche hatte er nicht geglaubt bis heute.  
Totosai trat näher an Reika heran und musterte sie intensiv. Mit einem Seitenblick auf Sesshomaru fragte er:" Ihr seid wirklich ein Mensch. Wie habt ihr das fertig gebracht das er euch als Gefährtin wählt."  
Mit einem schelmischen Lächeln antwortet sie:" Mit einer Priese Dämonengift habe ich seine Sinne vernebelt damit er glaubt ich bin eine Youkai."

Eigentlich wollte Totosai loslachen, doch ein Blick in das Gesicht des Lords der westlichen Länder genügte um zu schweigen. Dann sah er die beiden Armreifen an den Handgelenken. In diesem Moment begriff der alte Zausel das es wirklich wahr ist. Sesshomaru das Wesen was Menschen verachtet hatte eine menschliche Frau als Gefährtin. Ein wahres Wunder. Was wohl der alte Herr dazu sagen würde. Dessen Gesicht hätte der Schmied nur zugern gesehen.  
Doch man liess ihm keine Zeit das ganze zu verdauen, da Sesshomaru auf den Grund des Besuches zu sprechen kam.  
Nachdenklich kratzte sich Totosai am Kopf:" Blutzauber? Das ist kaum noch gefragt. In der Stadt, bei dem Kunstschmied. Der kann auch sagen wo der Magier wohnt, da sie befreundet sind. Wenn dieser noch lebt wird er bestimmt was darüber wissen. Falls nicht kennt er sicher einen anderen seiner Zunft der noch Blutzauber ausführt."

Kurz darauf verabschiedeten sich alle von einander und die kleine Reisegruppe wandte sich nach Norden. Zum Glück war Ah-Un ein fliegender Drache und auch Sesshomaru konnte sich in der Luft fortbewegen, da sie eine Meerenge überqueren mußten um die nördlich gelegene Insel zu erreichen. Der Kunstschmied konnte ihnen tatsächlich in bezug auf den Magier helfen. Dieser wohnte auch nicht sehr weit weg, nur ein wenig von der Stadt entfernt im Wald.

Dieser Magier war etwas überrascht da so eine Frage ihm schon lange nicht mehr gestellt wurde. Heute kannte man kaum noch die alte Magie. Inuyasha hatte Majutsu, einen schlanken, weisshaarigen knochige Alten von ihrem Anliegen erzählt.  
" Bei Dämonen ist das kein Problem.", antwortete der Magier. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Reika und er fuhr fort:" Wie ich sehe ist der Mensch dort eure Gefährtin, wenn ihr sie lebend mitnehmen wollt solltet ihr sofort gehen bevor ich den Blutzauber bei ihr ausgeführt habe.."  
Deutlich änderte sich der Ausdruck des Hundedämon. Er wurde eiskalt und finster. Dennoch versuchte Sesshomaru beherrscht zu entgegen:" Sprich nicht in Rätseln."  
Majutsu erklärte sofort:" Blutzauber sind tödlich für Menschen. Es ist nur möglich den Zauber mit Dämonenblut durchzuführen. Ihr seid ein Daiyoukai und da ich euren Vater kannte vermutlich ist da euer Blut genauso stark oder noch mächtiger. "  
" Was ist dann mit meinem Blut, ich bin nur ein Hanyou, zur Hälfte Mensch.", fragte Inuyasha. Es ärgerte ihn das sie womöglich den weiten Weg umsonst gereist waren.  
Doch die enttäuschende Antwort lautete: " Ihr seid sein Halbbruder. Dann ist eure Blut genauso mächtig. Die menschliche Seite spielt keine Rolle."  
Kagome stellte dann die entscheidene Frage:" Wie wirkt das bei Menschen?"  
" Der Zauber verursacht starke Schmerzen. Für einen Menschen unerträglich. Der Geist würde verrückt werde oder sich sofort in den Tod flüchten.", gab der Zauberer bereitwillig Auskunft.  
" Gibt es einen Menschen der da überlebt hat?", wollte nun auch Reika wissen.  
" Ich kenne keinen. Normalerweise kommt ein Mensch auch nicht auf so eine Idee.", erklärte der Alte  
" Dann werden wir das auch nicht.", beschloss der Lord der westlichen Länder. Er wollte sich schon zum gehen wenden, als er wieder stehen blieb. Für einen Moment ruhte sein Blick auf seiner Fürstin. Nur um der Hofdame Beniko einen Schlag zu versetzen, würde es ihm genügen, dennoch würde er damit auch seiner kleinen bezaubernden Dämonenjägerin beweisen was er für sie empfand. Ihr gemeinsames Zeichen. Möglicherweise würden sie noch einen anderen bessern Weg für Reika finden. Für ihn als Youkai war der Blutzauber die einzige Lösung. Deshalb forderte Sesshomaru den Magier auf diesen Zauber bei ihm anzuwenden.  
Die junge Frau sah daraufhin den Fürsten erstaunt an. Er wollte den Blutzauber trotzdem für sich, selbst wenn sie selbst kein Zeichen tragen würde.

Auch wenn sich Sesshomaru mit keinem Muskel etwas anmerken liess nun verstand er warum ein Mensch das nicht überlebte. Dort wo das Pulver aufgestreut wurde fühlte es sich an als ob sich Feuer in seine Haut fressen würde, immer tiefer drang es ein. Erst kam eine große Hitze und dann die Schmerzen. Gleich darauf war es vorbei.  
Mit großen Augen beobachteten die beiden Menschenfrauen und auch Inuyasha , wie die Magie wirkte. Das Blatt Papier schien zu verbrennen und nur da Zeichen blieb auf der Haut zurück wo es sich regelrecht einfrass. Alles sah stark gerötet und verbrannt aus. Gleich darauf heilten die Stellen und zurück blieb nur das Zeichen, das durch die Magie schwach schimmerte.  
Nur wenig später hatte sich der Erbprinz ausgekleidet.  
" Das ist heftig?", gab Inuyasha von sich. Sesshomaru hob seine Augenbraue. Doch bevor dieser etwas sagen konnte lächelte der Halbdämon." Ja, Ja schwächlicher Hanyou. Das kribbelt doch nur. Ich dachte das tut weh.", konnte er sich nicht erwehren zu sagen, da er den Gedanken seines Bruders erraten hatte.  
Im Gesicht von Kagome konnte man deutlich ihre Besorgnis sehen.  
Die Fürstin war zu dem Hundedämon getreten. Andächtig strick Reika über das Symbol und dann hauchte sie einen Kuss darauf. Gleich darauf hatte sich Sesshomaru wieder angezogen. Als auch Inuyasha fertig war, wandte sich der Fürst zu seiner Gefährtin.  
" Komm wir gehen.", mit diesen Worten reichte der Lord Reika seine rechte Klaue. Doch die junge Frau reagiert nicht, sondern starrte die Hand nur an. Gerade war ihr etwas in den Sinn gekommen.  
Sie fast nach den Fingern von Sesshomaru und fragte:" Die Giftklaue, kannst du damit wirklich jemanden betäuben."  
Ohne Gefühlsregung sah der Daiyoukai die junge Frau an. Hatte er jemals so etwas zu Reika gesagt. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern. Die Erklärung kam gleich:" Als ich mir die Verbände nicht wechseln lassen wollte."  
Seine eigenen Worte. Jetzt fiel Sesshomaru alles wieder ein.  
" Es ist möglich ja, wenn die Dosis stimmt. Doch ich riskiere nicht dein Leben. Wie mein Gift selbst in geringer Form in deinem Körper wirkt und welche Schäden damit angerichtet werden ist mir unbekannt." Obwohl er der Dämonenjägerin gedroht hatte würde er es nie an ihr ausprobieren. Doch sie war hartnäckiger als der Lord annahm.  
" Wenn du mich mit dem Gift betäubst spüre ich doch nichts.", versuchte die Fürstin den Daiyoukai zu überzeugen.  
Da mischte sich eine Stimme ein: " Das Gift lähmt die Nerven, habe ich recht Lord Sesshomaru.", vergewisserte sich der Zauberer.  
Der Fürst konnte dem nur Zustimmen.  
In diesem Moment kam der Frau aus der Neuzeit ein Idee. Gift, bedeutet Gegengift. Wie immer hatte sie ein paar Kräuter und Verbandszeug dabei.  
" Jinenji Kräuterpastillen.", äußerte sie laut.  
" Was ist damit?", wollte Inuyasha wissen. So das seine Gefährtin erklärte. " Sie wirken doch auch als Gegenmittel bei dem Gift was Sesshomaru benutzt. Ich habe einige dabei."  
Beide Brüder waren unentschlossen. Es bliebe immer noch ein Risiko.

Noch während die Gefährten miteinander diskutierten war der Magier zu einem Tisch gegangen und suchte etwas. Dann sprang er zu einem großen Regal und lief die Reihe der Bücher ab. Irgendwann zog er dann einen dicken Wälzer heraus und blätterte da drin. Die ganze Zeit hörte man ihn unverständliches Zeug murmeln. Plötzlich wurde er fündig. Im nächsten Moment erklärte Majutsu laut: " Hier steht etwas von Blutzauber bei Menschen. Wenn ich anderes Blut nutze, müßte es gehen."  
Doch Inuyasha warf ein:" Das Zeichen soll von Dämonen und Hanyous gesehen werden, mit menschliche Blut ist das doch unmöglich."  
" Eben.", bestätigte der Magier. Dann erklärte er:" Um den Zauber bei einem Menschen auszuführen brauche ich kein Dämonenblut, es genügt mein Eigenes."  
" Seid ihr nicht auch ein Youkai.", fragte Kagome.  
" Nicht direkt. Was wir tatsächlich sind, wird immer unser Geheimnis bleiben.", antwortete der Magier ausweichend. Doch dann kam er wieder auf das wesentliche:" Magierblut ist anders. Dennoch wäre es gut wenn die beiden Frauen betäubt sind."  
Widerwillig stimmte Sesshomaru zu. Während Majutsu alle vorbereitete, nahm der Fürst seine Gefährtin in die Arme. Er flüsterte in ihr Ohr:" Ich habe mir geschworen dir nie wieder Schmerzen zu bereiten. Doch jetzt zwingst du mich dazu."  
Ebenso leise entgegnete Reika:" Benikos Gesicht dürfte dich reichlich entschädigen."  
Dann küssten sie sich. Gleichzeitig bohrte der Hundedämon seine Klaue in ihre Schulter. Kurz danach hing Reika schlaff in seine Armen. Nichts in seinen Zügen verriet was er gerade empfand.  
Sanft legte der Lord seine Gefährtin auf das Lager ab und drehte sich dann zu Kagome um. Sie schien sehr gefasst zu sein.  
Inuyasha nahm seine Frau ebenfalls in die Arme und küsste sie, während er seinen Bruder das Zeichen gab, damit dieser seine Giftklaue einsetzte.

Etliche Zeit verging bis sich eine der beiden Frauen rührte. Kagome war es die als erstes aufwachte. Besorgt fragte der Hanyou:" Geht es dir gut."  
" Ja, ich bin nur noch etwas benommen.", versuchte sie die Bedenken des Erbprinzen zu zerstreuen.  
Kurz darauf kam auch Reika wieder zu sich. "Reika? Hast du schmerzen?", waren die ersten Worte die sie bewußt wahrnahm.  
Ohne ihre Augen zu öffnen erklärte die junge Frau:" Meine Schulter fühlt sich noch taub an und ich werde mich wohl kaum auf den Beinen halten können." Dann öffnete die Dämonenjägerin ihre Augen und sah verwundert wieviel Emotionen im Gesicht ihres Gefährten waren. Deshalb fügte sie hinzu:" Es geht mir gut. Hauptsache es war nicht umsonst."  
" Das war es nicht. Für uns alle.", bestätigte der Hundedämon. Reika und Sesshomaru hatten die beiden verschlungene Ringe mit dem Halbmond. Bei seinem Bruder war statt dem Mond ein Dreieck, das Zeichen ihres Vaters und das gleiche Zeichen was auch der Hanyou an seiner Schulter trug.  
In dem Moment als Sesshomaru die junge Frau noch fester in seine Arme nahm, wurde ihr bewußt wie groß seine Angst gewesen sein muß sie zu verlieren. Seine nächsten Worte wiesen auch noch einmal daraufhin:" Verlange nie wieder von mir so etwas Schreckliches."  
Deshalb hob Reika langsam ihre Hand und strich sanft über die Stirn ihres Gefährten:" Jetzt gehören wir wirklich zusammen. Mit Geist, Körper und Seele, für immer."  
" Für immer.", hauchte der Lord zurück.  
Nur wenig später begaben sich das Fürsten und Erbprinzenpaar auf die Heimreise.

Lange sah der Magier ihnen noch nach. Er wußte nicht warum er es getan hatte. Es war vielleicht eine Eingebung der Götter. Sein Blut hatte noch einen positiven Nebeneffekt für Menschen. Doch was es gebracht hatte. 20 Jahre oder 30 Vermutlich erfährt er es selbst nie, da er davon ausging das er diese Wesen nicht noch eimal treffen würde.  
Erleichtert wurde ihr Rückkehr in Musashi von allen zur Kenntnis genommen. Sango und auch Miroku, selbst die alte Kaede wußten wie gefährlich so ein Blutzauber sein konnte. Jeder von ihnen hatte das für eine wahnwitzige Idee gehalten.

Nur wenige Tage später betrat Reika zufällig Inuyashas alte Hütte. Einige ihrer Sachen waren noch hier, besonders die Utensilien die sie zur Dämonenjagd verwendete. Gerade stand Sesshomaru vor dem Regal und wollte eine kleine Dose in die Hand nehmen um sie betrachten. Es waren zierliche Schnörkel und eine Schrift die seine Aufmerksamkeit geweckt hatten. Er hörte zwar seine Gefährtin kommen aber mit ihrem Schrei hätte er nie gerechnet.  
" Nicht anfassen.", brüllte sie vor Schreck, als sie sah was er gerade tun wollte. So drehte er sich um und bemerkte das Reika beinahe starr vor Angst im Eingang stand. Selbst ihre Augen waren vor Schreck geweitet.  
Obwohl der Fürst gerade den Geruch des Inhalts identifizierte, fragte er trotzdem:" Weswegen."  
Die junge Frau erklärte:" Das ist Dämonengift."  
Die einzige Reaktion die der Fürst zeigte, war ein beinah angedeutetes Lächeln und eine hochgezogene Augenbraue.  
So ging die junge Frau nun zum Regal und wollte die Dose wegnehmen, doch Sesshomaru war schneller. Jetzt hielt er die Dose in der Hand und betrachtete sie ausgiebig. Besonders der Text interessierte ihn. Es handelte sich nicht um japanische Kanj, sondern um die gleichen Buchstaben in denen auch die alte Dämonensprache geschrieben wurde. Dennoch konnte der Lord den Sinn der Worte nicht begreifen.  
Dann bemerkte Sesshomaru jedoch das der Blick seiner Fürstin immer finsterer wurde. " Auch wenn du Immun gegen alle Gifte bist, mußt du so etwas nicht anfassen.", fauchte sie ihn wütend aber auch gleichzeitig besorgt an.  
Bevor er jedoch eine Antwort geben konnte, kamen Kagome und Sango herbei. Doch auch Inuyasha war gleich darauf herbei gestürmt. Auf die Nachfrage des Hanyou, erklärte Reika immer noch etwas aufgebracht:" Dein Bruder spielt nur mit meiner Dose Dämonengift."  
Ein Blick auf den Hunddämon genügte den Erbprinzen um zu sehen das in dessen Augen der Spott funkelte.  
" Sesshomaru spielt gleich noch mit etwas anderen.", murmelte der Hanyou leise. Damit ging er wieder. Er war sich sicher das beide auch ohne ihn klar kommen würden. Gleich darauf entfernte sich auch Sango mit einem Kopfschütteln.  
Im Haus indessen folgerte Sesshomaru:" Du setzt das immer ein oder?",  
" Hast du gedacht ich habe den Bärenyoukai nur mit dem Schwert erledigt.", fragte die Dämonenjägerin jetzt.  
Nein das hatte er nicht. Ihm war damals vor vielen Jahren der Geruch des Giftes an ihrem Schwert aufgefallen. Was er jetzt seiner Gefährtin auch bestätigte.  
Dann wollte er wissen was die Schrift zu bedeuten hatte. Diesmal war es Reika die spöttisch lächelte und erklärte:" I love you."  
" I Love you," sprach Sesshomaru sehr leise nach. Dann sah er Reika an und fragte:" Kannst du es übersetzten.", wobei er natürlich ihren seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck sah. Die junge Frau hoffte der Lord würde nicht wütend werden.  
" Das ist die Sprache aus dem Land meiner Großmutter. Das heisst Ich liebe dich."  
Noch einen letzten Blick auf die Dose und danach stellte der Youkai sie wieder auf das Regal zurück. Er wußte nicht ob Reika gerade die Wahrheit sagte oder ihn tatsächlich verspottete. Da sich die junge Frau unsicher war ob ihr Gefährte ihre Worte glaubte erklärte sie beinahe wehmütig:" Diese Dose gab mir meine Großmutter kurz bevor sie starb. Das ist sozusagen meine Liebeserklärung an Dämonen."  
Alles was sie bekam war ein undefinierbarer Blick. Deshalb erzählte sie nun welche Bewandtnis es mit der herzförmigen Dose wirklich hatte:" Das war ein Geschenk, eine Liebeserklärung meines ersten Großvaters den ich nie kennenlernen durfte. Er gab es seiner Gemahlin zur Hochzeit, damit sie darin Schmuck oder etwas anderes aufbewahren konnte. Die Dose ist aus Silber und die Worte darauf wurden eingraviert. Es war ein Wunder das es meiner Großmutter gelang all diese Jahre während sie in Sklaverei war das Kleinod zu verbergen. Das und Nyokos Muschel war alles was von ihrem alten Leben geblieben war."  
Plötzlich drehte sich die junge Frau um und ging. Gerade dachte die Fürstin an den Tag zurück als der Überfall geschah und Nyokos Mutter sterben mußte. So wie Shaline ihr erzählt hatte, war es der Blütenstaubdämon der diese Muschel mitgenommen hatte. Das Reika dieses kleine Indiz gerade einfiel, war ein wahrer Segen. Später berichtete sie ihren Gefährten davon. Eine weitere Möglichkeit ihn zu überführen, vorausgesetzt die Muschel befand sich noch in dessen Besitz.

In der Zwischenzeit stand Kagome noch immer in der Hütte, nahe dem Eingang. Das Reikas Vorfahren aus Europa kamen wußte sie aber das mit England war ihr neu. Nun lief sie zum Regal hinüber.  
Verwundert sah sich Kagome ebenfalls die Dose an. Dann erklärte die Frau aus der Neuzeit:" Sesshomaru, Reika hat nicht gelogen. Diese Worte stehen wirklich hier. Das ist englisch. I love You- ich liebe dich."  
" Wie kommt es das du diese Sprache kennst?", fragte der Lord verwundert.  
" In der Neuzeit lernt jedes Kind englisch in der Schule. Es ist in der Zukunft so etwas wie eine Weltsprache.", erklärte sie dann. Danach trat die schwarzhaarige Frau noch näher an den Daiyoukai heran und fuhr fort:" Als Eigentümer von Taisho Industry wäre das sicher ganz nützlich."  
" Kagome, woher.."  
Doch die junge Frau lächelte und entgegnete:" Du warst dort, habe ich recht. Du hast dich aus allem rausgehalten weil du..."  
Doch Sesshomaru unterbrach sie sofort." Nein, ich wußte es nicht. Mehr als den Standort und dem Firmennamen habe ich nicht gehabt. Außer Izayois Namen und dem Wissen das dein Kind ihre Familie in der Neuzeit kennenlernen wird habe ich nichts. Weder mein noch Inuyashas älteres Ich haben mir etwas erzählt."  
Diesmal konnte Kagome nichts erwidern, deshalb fügte der Fürst noch an:" Es ist besser so. Wir gestalten die Zukunft."  
Obwohl sie gern noch mehr erfahren hätte liess die schwarzhaarig Frau es dabei bewenden. Der Hundedämon hatte natürlich recht. Seine nächste Bitte verwunderte sie komischer weise nicht eimal.  
Nachdenklich fragte der Youkai:" Du und Reika, ihr beide müßt uns die Sprache beibringen, wenn sie wirklich so wichtig ist. Auch den Kindern, deinen und Reikas."  
Eine Bitte die Kagome nur zugern erfüllte. So hatte sie eine interessante Tätigkeit. Da Reika die Zwillinge und Nyoko unterrichtete, war es kein Problem das ganze mit zu integrieren.

Die Dose ging dem Hundedämon nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Es waren vielmehr die Wörter die darauf eingraviert waren. Seine Gedanken schweiften wieder zu der goldenen Herzkette die sein Bruder versteckt trug, ein Geschenk von Kagome wie ihm Inuyasha einmal auf seine Nachfrage erklärte. Noch immer waren die Bilder im Innern die in der Neuzeit entstanden sind.

Einige Tage später verabschiedete sich Sesshomaru von seiner Gefährtin, weil er etwas zu erledigen hatte. Noch am gleichen Tag stand Reika vor dem Regal. Sie vermisste ihr Dämonengift.  
An dem Tag an dem sich ihre Verbindung jährte war ihr Gemahl zurück und übergab Reika ein Geschenk. Es war sorgfältig verpackt. Nachdem die junge Frau das kleine Kästchen geöffnet hatte und den Inhalt sah, konnte man sie im ersten Moment sprachlos nennen. Doch dann als sie das eigentliche Geschenk betrachtete und die Bedeutung sank, kam es zu einer heftigen Reaktion. Der Lord hatte ja mit allem gerechnet aber nicht das sie in Tränen ausbrach und sich ihm an den Hals warf.  
Später als sich die Fürstin wieder gefangen hatte, flüsterte sie: " Du hast mich gerade zur glücklichsten Frau auf der Erde gemacht. Das ist das wunderbarste Geschenk da ich je bekommen habe. Du ahnst ja nicht wieviel es mir bedeutet."  
Sesshomaru hielt sie weiterhin fest und flüsterte zurück:" Doch das ahne ich. Schon so lange wollte ich dir zeigen oder es mit Worten ausdrücken was ich für dich empfinde, doch mein Stolz hat es nie zugelassen. Ich hoffe du verzeihst mir."  
Erfreut sah Reika auf das Geschenk, was ihr Gefährte gleich darauf aus ihrer Hand nahm um es seiner Gemahlin anzulegen. An einer filigrane goldenen Kette hing ein ebenso goldener Herzanhänger. Die Ränder waren mit kleinen Rubinen besetzt und in der Mitte stand in zierlicher Schrift eingraviert: 'I Love you.'  
Die einzige Antwort die seine Fürstin ihm gab war ein hingebungsvoller Kuss. Damit ergab das eine, das andere. Beide wurde von einem starken Verlangen gepackt und so begannen sie sich gegenseitig auszuziehen. Mit sanften Finger strich Reika über die Haut ihres Gefährten, während sie Stück für Stück den Stoff seines Gewandes entfernte. Dann setzte sie zärtliche Küsse auf seine Brust und strich mit ihrer Hand über die Arme, Schulter bis hinunter zu den Bauchmuskeln. Der Lord war ebenfalls nicht untätig und verwöhnte seine Gefährtin mit der Zunge oder den Händen. Vorsichtig liebkoste er die Brüste seiner bezaubernden Dämonenjägerin und eine seiner Hände glitt tiefer bis er die empfindliche Stelle zwischen ihren Beinen erreichte. Sanft streichelte Sesshomaru den Mittelpunkt ihrer Weiblichkeit. Lange hielten sie es jedoch nicht aus. Ihrer beider Erregung wuchs ins unermessliche so das sie sich gleich darauf vereinigten. Beide genossen die unglaubliche Ekstase die sie erfasste. Irgendwo in seinem Kopf gab es eine kleine warnende Stimme die ihm etwas wichtiges sagen wollte. Doch Sesshomaru ignorierte sie einfach.


	10. Katzenalarm

10. Kapitel - Katzenalarm

Der nächste Morgen kam viel zu schnell. Da es einer der wenigen Nächte war in der auch Sesshomaru den Schlaf fand, wurde er erst wach als jemand die Tür zu ihrem Schlafgemach aufriss. Beide Reika und der Lord der westlichen Länder sind in der Nacht mit einem Gefühl der Euphorie in den Schlaf geglitten, somit kam der neue Tag und was er brachte dem Ausbruch eines Taifuns mit verheerender, vernichtender Wirkung gleich.  
Ohne nachzudenken stürmte Inuyasha in den Raum und blieb plötzlich beschämt stehen. Der Geruch im Gemach und die zufriedenen Gesichter des Fürstenpaares zeigte ihm nur zu deutlich was sie in der letzten Nacht miteinander erlebt hatten.  
Da knurrte ihm auch schon sein Bruder entgegen:" Ich hoffe du hast einen guten Grund."  
Dem Hanyou versagte für einen Moment die Stimme. Zu gut kannte er den gefährliche Unterton. " Wenn du angezogen bist...ich warte draussen.", sagte Inuyasha und beeilte sich zur Tür zukommen. Dort äußerte er noch:" Es wird dir nicht gefallen."  
Sesshomaru sah auf seine Gefährtin und entschuldigte sich für das Verhalten des Jüngeren:" Mein kleiner Bruder hatte noch nie Anstand."  
Nachdenklich entgegnete Reika: "Vielleicht, aber wenn er deinen Zorn riskiert, ist etwas ernstes vorgefallen."  
Leider konnte der Daiyoukai dem Argument seiner Fürstin nur zustimmen. Nach einem letzten zärtlichen Kuss stand er auf. Gleich darauf war er angekleidet und ging ins Freie. Die Dämonenjägerin folgte ihm kurz darauf.  
Inuyasha ging vor dem Schloss unruhig auf und ab.  
Sobald Sesshomaru wußte weswegen der Erbprinz gestört hatte, konnte der Lord ihm unmöglich einen Vorwurf machen. So eine Nachricht hätte er jederzeit hören wollen. Später unterhielt er sich selbst mit dem Boten den Kouga geschickt hatte. Im südlichen Grenzgebiet des westlichen Reiches gab es einige Besorgnis erregende Überfälle auf vereinzelte Dämonen, die ausschliesslich von Söldner durchgeführt wurden. Immer griff man nur allein Reisende oder kleine Gruppen an. In den nächsten Tagen hörte man von weiteren Vorfällen, doch diesmal nicht im westlichen Reich sondern im Süden und Osten. Selbst auf neutralen Territorien gab es immer wieder Angriffe.  
Aus diesem Grund begab sich der Fürst zusammen mit dem Hanyou auf Erkundungsreise. Oft waren sie unterwegs und nur selten in Musashi. Meistens waren ihre Aufenthalte da nur auf einen oder zwei Tage beschränkt.  
Nach etwa drei Monaten beschloss Sesshomaru ins westliche Reich zu reisen. Während der Abwesenheit des Fürsten war Shun kurz da gewesen, um einerseits ein Kleid was er von Shaline geholt hatte abzuliefern und eine wichtige Botschaft zu überbringen. Aufgrund der vielen verdächtigen Überfälle hatte General Naoki, in seiner Eigenschaft als Taisho, ein Treffen der höher gestellten Dämonen einberufen um der Sache auf den Grund zugehen und geeignete Massnahmen zu ergreifen.

Vorsichtshalber blieb Inuyasha in Musashi zurück, für den Fall das es auch hier in der Nähe zu Überfällen kommt. Nur Reika begleitete den Fürsten. Eigentlich hatte Sesshomaru nicht vorgehabt seine Gefährtin mitzunehmen. Doch da sie in den letzten Wochen kaum Zeit für einander hatten, wollte sie wenigsten die wenigen Tage zusammen nutzen während der Reise. Außerdem gab es etwas ganz besonderes was die Dämonenjägerin ihrem Gemahl erzählen wollte. Sie hoffte einen geeigneten Moment zufinden und ihn mit dieser Nachricht wenigstens ein wenig von seinen Sorgen zu befreien. Auch wenn sich Sesshomaru nichts anmerken liess, so entging es Reika dennoch nicht.

Ein ganzes Stück vom Schloß entfernt auf einer kleinen Lichtung ließ der Lord des westlichen Reiches Ah-Un landen. Sesshomaru half Reika herunter und zog sie ganz nah an sich. Er strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und flüsterte dann leise in ihr Ohr:  
" Wir werden heute hier übernachten. Ich möchte dich im Mondlicht lieben."  
Dann legte er eine Hand an die Wange seiner Gefährtin und hauchte einen Kuß auf ihre Stirn. Die leise sanfte Stimme und der hauchzarte Kuß genügten das sich kribbelnde Erregung in ihr breit machte.

Während Sesshomaru ihren Schlaf bewachte und sich nicht sattsehen konnte an Reikas sanfter Schönheit, dachte er an die nächsten Tage. Der Grund warum er ausgerechnet hier angehalten hatte, statt die restliche Distanz zum Schloss zurückzulegen, waren die vielen Besucher im Schloss. Obwohl es eigentlich ein Treffen der Lords und Herren bzw. Anführer der Clans werden sollte, reisten viele mit ihrer Familie an. Jetzt zum ersten mal hatte sich die geheime Kommunikationsidee seines Onkels ausgezahlt. Nachdem Sesshomaru vor Jahren unvorbereitet in das Schloss voller heiratswilliger Dämoninnen geplatzt war, hatten sie gemeinsam nach einer Lösung gesucht um ähnliches zu verhindern. Deshalb gab es jetzt kurz vor den Bannkreisen einen Ort wo der General bestimmte Zeichen anbringt, so das der Lord immer gewarnt war. Es war fast noch Nacht als der Hundedämon zum See beim Schloss ging um sich mit Naoki zutreffen, da dieser wie üblich sein morgendliches Bad da nahm. Sehr zum Ärgernis des Fürsten wurde das Treffen nun sogar vorverlegt, da alle es als dringend ansahen. Deshalb würden jetzt schon eine menge Dämonen im Schloss auf seine Ankunft warten, so das kaum Zeit blieb Reika entsprechend vorzubereiten.

Am nächsten Morgen, kaum das die ersten Sonnenstrahlen auf der Wiese zusehen waren wachte Reika auf. Neben ihr stand bereits Wasser und etwas zu Essen. Ihr Gefährte kam gerade zurück. Seine nassen Strähnen zeugten davon das er gerade baden war.  
Auch wenn er sich nichts anmerken liess, spürte Reika sofort das etwas ihrem Gemahl nicht behagte. Ihr feines Gespür das sie sich angeeignet hatte seit sie zusammen waren versagte normalerweise nie. Deshalb fragte sie und bekam dann die Antwort.  
Das Treffen war einfach viel zu wichtig und das verstand auch die junge Frau.  
Gleich darauf reichte ihr der Daiyoukai ein Gewand und bat seine Fürstin sich umzuziehen. Eigentlich wollte Reika vorher noch ein Bad nehmen doch ihr Gefährte verbot es ihr. Sein Geruch sollte nicht umsonst an Reika haften.  
Ihren Widerspruch erstickte Sesshomaru mit einen zärtlichen Kuß. Deshalb gab sich die Dämonenjägerin geschlagen und packte das wundervolle kostbare Kleidungsstück aus. Sie schlüpfte in das Kleid hinein und murmelte dann:" Vielleicht sollte ich das nächste mal mitkommen. Shaline schneidert zwar wunderschöne Gewänder aber hier hat sie eindeutig übertrieben. "

Im nächsten Moment verstand der Lord der westlichen Länder. Die Schneiderin hatte zwar mit dem Gewand ein Meisterstück entworfen aber mußte sie dabei soviel Bänder einarbeiten. Unwillkürlich knurrte Sesshomaru. Er würde Stunden brauchen um das alles wieder zu öffnen. Anderseits gab es ja immer noch die ganz schnelle Methode, während er schon in Gedanken prüfte wo er beginnen konnte.  
Als ob die Dämonenjägerin die Gedanken des Youkai erraten hat, sagte sie leicht lächelnd: " Im Schloß wird mir bestimmt eine Dienerin helfen können mich auszukleiden. Dieses Kleid ist viel zu kostbar um es den ungeduldigen Klauen meines Gemahls auszusetzen."  
" Ich bin der Meister der Selbstbeherrschung.", gab er von sich, während er das nächste Band knotete.  
Reika legte ihren Kopf etwas schief, sah Sesshomaru an. Sie streichelte über den nackten Bauch ihres Gefährten und begann mit leichten Küssen an der rechten Schulter.  
" Ach, ja.?," murmelte sie dabei.  
Der Dämon unterbrach seine Arbeit kurz und fing Reikas Hand ab bevor sie in tiefere Regionen wandern konnte. Viel hätte nicht mehr gefehlt und er hätte tatsächlich seine Pläne kurzfristig geändert.  
" Ja," knurrte er. Dabei war er sich ganz sicher das Reika am Abend keine Dienerin brauchen würde und das sie dieses Kleid nie wieder anziehen konnte, wenn er damit fertig war.

Der Hundedämon half der jungen Frau die restlichen Bänder zuschließen und reichte zum Schluß einen langen Schal mit der Erklärung. " Verdeck damit das Zeichen auf deiner Schulter."  
Verständnislos sah Reika den Lord an." Was hat das Mal für einen Sinn wenn niemand es sehen kann.", erwidert sie und legte den Schal ihrem Fürsten um den Hals.  
Diesmal war es Reika die den Lord küsste. Ihre Worten berührten sein Herz. Sie war stolz zu ihm zu gehören. Doch gleichzeitig empfand Sesshomaru so etwas wie Bitternis. Auch er trug das Symbol, doch niemand würde es sehen da es unter seiner Kleidung verborgen war.  
Nachdem er dann selbst ein kostbares Obergewand angezogen hatte, entschloß er die Rüstung und seinen gelblich lilafarbenen Obi wegzulassen. Stattdessen band er sich Reikas Schal als Gürtel um und verstaute seine zwei Schwerter darin.

Den Weg bis zum Schloss legten sie danach in kürzester Zeit zurück. Obwohl Reika vorgewarnt war überwältigte sie der Anblick der vielen Youkai. Vor allem sah sie nun zum erstenmal Angehörige der verschiedenen Arten. Vor dem Tor übergab der Fürst einem Soldaten die Zügel von Ah-Un und nahm seine Gefährtin auf die Arme. Bis zur großem Aussentreppe legte er die Distanz durch die Luft zurück. Er landete jedoch nicht unten auf dem Hof, sondern gleich oben neben dem Platz wo seine Mutter saß.  
Fürstin Yumi war die erste die er zusammen mit seiner Gemahlin angemessen begrüßte. Der Lord warf noch eine zweiten Blick auf seine Mutter. Täuschte er sich oder war die ältere Fürstin von den Besuchern nicht sehr angetan. Früher hatte sie diese Treffen und Feste immer richtig genossen. Doch in letzter Zeit gab Yumi ihren Sohn immer mehr Rätsel auf.

Sesshomaru wandte sich an seine Fürstin und sagte mit leiser Stimme:" Das ist genau die Situation vor der ich dich immer bewahren wollte. Nicht alle Youkai sind von unserer Verbindung angetan. Einige von ihnen werden ihren Unmut offen oder versteckt ausdrücken. Teilweise können Worte sehr verletzend wirken."  
" Mach dir um mich keine Gedanken. Sei einfach nur Lord Sesshomaru, so wie alle dich kennen.", versuchte die Dämonenjägerin ihren Youkaikrieger zu beschwichtigen. Wenn er sich sorgte und man es ihm auch noch ansah, war keinem geholfen.  
" Reika.", begann der Fürst. Offenbar war es seiner Gefährtin nicht bewußt was sie erwartete. Doch sofort unterbrach ihn die junge Frau.  
" Ich komme schon klar. Die Meinung der meisten Youkai kenn ich nur zugenüge. Immerhin habe ich zuammen mit Yumi die ganzen Glückwünsche zu unserem Bund beantwortet. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen wieviel davon Beileidsbekundungen waren die an deine verehrte Mutter gerichtet wurden, weil du so eine Schade auf dich geladen hast mit deiner Wahl."  
Sesshomarus Kopf fuhr herum zu Yumi. Die ältere Hundedämonin hatte natürlich Reikas Worte gehört. Nun erlaubte sie sich sogar ein lächeln, weil ihr es gelungen war ihren Sohn zu überraschen.  
Nur zu gut erinnerte sich der Fürst an die Unmengen dieser Schreiben zu seiner Verbindung. Sie zu lesen oder beantworten hatte Sesshomaru immer verschoben. Eigentlich war es auch in seinem Sinne das Reika den Inhalt nicht mitbekam. Doch offensichtlich hatte seine Gefährten das mit Hilfe seiner Mutter selbst in die Hand genommen. Immerhin war seine kleine Dämonenjägerin nicht begeistert gewesen das der Lord sich um den Stapel nicht gekümmert hatte. Nur eines Verschwieg die junge Frau. Es waren auch etliche Angebote von weiblichen Dämonen dabei die dem Fürsten nur zugern einen reinrassigen Erben schenken wollten.

Die ersten Gäste waren nun fast bei den Fürsten angekommen als die Dämonenjägerin noch eine Bitte hatte:" Der einzige Grund warum ich das alles ertrage ist das Wissen das du mich die ganzen Kränkungen auf deine ganz spezielle Weise vergessen lässt."  
Somit beugte sich der Hundeyoukai etwas zu seiner Gefährtin und flüstere leise in ihr Ohr:" Das werde ich und glaube mir diese Nacht wirst du ewig in Erinnerung behalten."  
" Denk daran, du studierst Menschen:", flüstere nur für Sesshomaru hörbar seine Fürstin zum Schluss.

Allein seine Stimme und der Gedanke an Sesshomarus nächtliche Zärtlichkeiten gaben Reika die Kraft alles durchzustehen. Es fielen genug abschätzige Bemerkungen über sie. Etliche Youkai ignorierten sie völlig. Wenn man die Fürstin ansprach antwortete sie nur zurückhaltend. Ein paar mal war die junge Frau kurz davor den Anstand zu vergessen und ihr Schwert, das wie immer mit einer dicken Schicht Dämonengift bestrichen war zum Einsatz zubringen. Zum Glück hatte es Sesshomaru vorsorglich außer Reichweite abgelegt.  
Ihr Gemahl stellte fest das sich Reika korrekt verhielt als wenn sie schon immer seine Fürstin war und die Etikette zur genüge kannte. Das es ihr schwer fiel bemerkten nur die wenigsten, vermutlich nur die Wesen die Reika näher kannten.  
Sie stand schräg hinter dem Daiyoukai, wie es sich gehörte. Der Lord drehte sich etwas um seine Fürstin besser im Auge zu haben. Mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln nahm die Dämonenjägerin das zur Kenntnis. Offensichtlich war ihr Gemahl besorgt. Er glaubte doch nicht etwa das man sie hier offen neben ihm angreifen könnte.  
Doch dann hörte die junge Frau sehr zu ihrer Erleichterung eine Stimme in ihrem Rücken:" Verzeiht edle Herrin. Leider war ich unterwegs und man hat mich gerade erst von euer Ankunft in Informiert."  
" Du mußt dich nicht entschuldigen Tara, ich bin froh das du da bist.", flüsterte Reika ganz leise, da sie wußte das die Hundeyoukai ihre Worte genau vernahm. Sesshomaru warf zu der Leibwächterin ebenfalls einen kurzen Blick ehe er sich wieder den Gästen widmete. Jetzt wo Tara da war, konnte er wieder das Protokoll einhalten.  
Für die junge Frau war die Nähe der Leibwächterin wohltuend, nicht wegen ihrer Sicherheit sondern weil Tara zu den Youkai gehörte die sich offen zu ihr bekannten. Es waren aber auch noch andere da. Nanami stand wie immer schräg hinter der älteren Fürstin und neben Yumi stand General Naoki. Zwischen den beiden weiblichen Leibwächterinnen, mehrere Schritte hinter Lord Sesshomaru hatte Ryan Aufstellung genommen.

Gleich darauf entstand ein Aufruhr unter den Gästen als zwei Youkais am Tor eintrafen. Es waren wohl weniger die beiden Herren des Nordens sondern ihr tapsiger Begleiter der seine ganzen Blicke auf sich zog.  
Lord Yago und Prinz Faruk kamen die Treppe herauf. Hinter ihnen sprang der Tiger Damien heran. Bei Reika löste die Ankunft der Katze einen wahren Freudentaumel aus. Sie konnte es sich selbst nicht erklären warum sie sich so glücklich war den Kleinen wiederzusehen. Inzwischen war er ein ganzes Stück gewachsen. Am liebsten wäre sie zu ihm gerannt um mit dem Tiger zu schmusen. Doch ihr Selbstbeherrschung siegte da sie Sesshomaru nicht blamieren wollte. Offenbar war sie nicht die einzige. Sobald Damien den Menschen erblickte der ihn aus dem schrecklichen Käfig befreit hatte, setzte dieser zu einem großen Sprung an. Doch die scharfe Stimme von Lord Yago stoppte ihn, so das daraus nur ein kurzer Satz wurde der eher plump wirkte.  
" Damien, was ist das den für ein benehmen."  
Daraufhin setzte sich der Tiger neben seinen Herrn und lehnte seinen Oberkörper an dessen Beine. Der Herrscher der nördlichen Ländereien begrüßte zuerst Lord Sesshomaru und wandte sich dann Lady Reika zu. Sofort ergriff er ihr Rechte und hauchte einen Kuss auf den Handrücken. Danach begann er:" Es ist mir erneut eine Ehre euch zutreffen. Täusche ich mich oder seit ihr noch schöner geworden.", mit einem Seitenblick auf den Lord der westlichen Länder fuhr Yago fort:" Wenn ihr genug von einem Schloss voller Hunde habt, heiße ich euch in meinem Palast jederzeit willkommen."  
Das sprach er nicht einmal mit leiser Stimme. Es lag in seiner Absicht das die meisten Gäste ihn hörten.  
Mit einem lächeln entgegnete die junge Frau:" Seit vorsichtig mit euren Angeboten, nicht das ich eines Tages wirklich darauf zurückkomme und wenn es nur ist um Damien zusehen." Das letzte fügte sie absichtlich an da sie Sesshomarus hochgezogene Augenbraue bemerkte.  
Nachdem auch Prinz Faruk das Fürstenpaar begrüßt hat, wandte sich der ältere Tigerdämon an die Raubkatze:" Nun Damien, jetzt darfst du die edle Fürstin begrüßen und wehe du krümmst ihr dabei ein Haar."  
Die Dämonenjägerin bückte sich und kraulte dem Tiger den Hals. Gleich darauf legte dieser sich zufrieden schnurrend neben seinen Herrn.  
Lord Yago lächelte etwas, wobei sein Ausdruck schon diabolisch zunennen war. Er wußte genau das die Hunde nicht begeistert von seinem tierischen Begleiter waren. Doch die meisten Stimmen wurde laut als es darum ging wo Damien während der Beratung bleiben sollte. So eine Sitzung konnte viele Stunden wenn nicht sogar Tage dauern, da Dämonen so gut wie kaum Essen oder Schlaf benötigten. Im ganzen Schloss gab es keinen Ort wo der Tiger ohne aufsicht bleiben konnte. Es wurde heiss diskutiert. Reika war überrascht wie sehr Youkai in dieser Beziehung Menschen ähnelten, wenn sie auch eher mehr Selbstbeherrschung hatten und die Gespräche mit viel Besonnenheit geführt wurden. Womöglich hätte die Diskussion noch lange angedauert, wenn Reika nicht geflüstert hätte:" Im Garten unter meiner Aufsicht."  
Obwohl es nur wenige Wesen gehört hatten genügte das schon. Sofort stimmte Yago zu:" Das ist eine gute Idee."  
Im Gegensatz erklärte Sesshomaru:" Niemals."  
Doch die Fürstin bekam einen weitere Fürsprecher:" Verzeiht Lord Sesshomaru. Die Idee von Lady Reika ist die beste Lösung. Der Garten ist groß genug. Da ich ebenfalls an der Besprechung teilnehmen werde ist das einzige Wesen dem Damien außer uns gehorcht eure edle Fürstin."  
Da der Lord der westlichen Länder immer noch zögerte fügte Faruk noch an:" Glaubt mir edler Fürst, den Tiger wollte ihr bestimmt nicht im gleichen Raum haben wenn er vor Langeweile unruhig wird."  
" Ich muß Prinz Faruk zustimmen.", mischte sich nun auch General Naoki ein.

So fand sich dann die Dämonenjägerin zusammen mit Damien im Garten wieder, während sich die Clanoberhäupter zu ihrer Versammlung zurück zogen. Naoki hatte den Garten abriegeln lassen damit nicht zufällig einer der Gäste versehentlich sich dorthin verirrte. Obwohl Damien noch nicht ausgewachsen war, so konnte er dennoch gefährlich werden. Der Tiger hörte wirklich auf alles was die Fürstin sagte. Später frass er ihr sogar aus der Hand. Zuammen mit Miju die sich heimlich in den Garten geschlichen hatte, spielten sie auf der Wiese in der Nähe der Westterrasse.  
Während der ganzen Beratung stand Lord Yago schweigend am Fenster und behielt seinen tierischen Begleiter im Auge. Keshan der ebenfalls an dem Treffen teilnahm, sprang erschrocken auf als er sein Kind zusammen mit Damien erblickte. Doch der Tigerdämon konnte ihn schnell beruhigen. Obwohl die Goldkatze weiterhin misstrauisch war, setzte er sich wieder.

Das Rätsel des Tages war natürlich wer hinter den Überfällen steckte. Wie so oft beschuldigte jeder jeden. Das schlimmste war jedoch die Nachricht das der Fürst des Osten und seine Tochter KeiCho an dem Treffen nicht teilnehmen konnten da es einen Überfall auf sie beide gegeben hatte, so das nur ein Berater des östlichen Reiches anwesend war.  
Während einer kurzen Pause trat Naoki neben seinen Neffen und flüstere:" Ist dir aufgefallen wer als einziges nicht anwesend ist."  
" Benikos Vater.", bestätigte der Fürst. Beide machten sich so ihre Gedanken. Der Lord war eigentlich immer sehr zuverlässig. Wenn er selbst verhindert wäre hätte er zumindest seinen Sohn geschickt. Dem General fiel dann noch etwas ein. Bis jetzt hatte Benikos Vater auch noch nicht auf seine Nachricht, die er nach dem Fehlverhalten der Hofdame an diesen geschickt hatte, geantwortet. Es war dann der jüngere Daiyoukai der eine Vermutung äußerte:" Ob die Nachricht abgefangen wurde. Wenn ja dann wohl beide oder?"  
" Vermutlich." , stimmte sein Onkel zu und versprach. " Darum werde ich mich kümmern."  
Es gab einen Weg. Er konnte einen Boten mit einer Nachricht schicken und gleichzeitig Myouga anweisen diesen zu begleiten. Für den kleinen Floh ist es ein leichtes sich in das Haus des Hundedämon zu schleichen und diesen persönlich zu kontaktieren. Myouga war für Benikos Vater kein Unbekannter. Doch das verschob nun der General auf später. Erst einmal mußte die Diskussion um die Überfälle fortgesetzt werden.  
Sesshomaru, Naoki und auch Yago hatten sich bis jetzt aus der Diskussion heraus gehalten. Am Rande saß Lord Keshan neben Prinz Faruk beide ebenfalls schweigsam.  
Einer der Lords machte dann später eine interessante Feststellung. " Wie kommt es eigentlich Lord Yago das der Norden bis jetzt verschont wurde."  
Der Tigerdämon drehte sich beton langsam um und liess einen eisgen Blick, der an die sibirische Kälte erinnerte auf den Sprecher ruhen. Nach einer ganze Weile begann er zu sprechen: " Wie ich sehe seid ihr noch recht jung. Wenn ihr erst einmal in mein Alter kommt und meine Lebenserfahrung habt, könnt ihr mir gegenüber solche Anschuldigungen wiederholen. Merkt ihr den nicht was hier gespielt wird. Das alles dient doch nur um uns an der Nase herumzuführen. Wir werden in die Irre geleitet, damit einer von uns gegen den anderen Krieg führt. Wer immer dahinter steckt verfolgt bewußt die Absicht einen Krieg zu provozieren."  
" Das sagt ihr doch nur um uns vom dem Verdacht abzulenken.", versuchte es der junge Vogeldämon erneut.  
Doch da mischte sich zum ersten mal Sesshomaru ein:" Lord Yago hat nicht unrecht. Obwohl ich eher die Vermutung hege das ich der Grund bin. Es gab genug Überfälle die mir persönlich galten.", warf Sesshomaru ein. Nachdem der Lord darüber berichtete hatte wurden die nächsten Vermutungen laut. Wieder war es Yago der in Verdacht geriet. Dieser fauchte schon halb ungehalten, als er sich diesmal an den Sprecher, einem jungen Hasendämon wandte:" Welchen Grund sollte ich haben."  
" Den Posten des Taishos.", warf einer der kleineren Fürsten jetzt ein.  
Beinahe abfällig schnaubte der Tiger und entgegnete:" Der Posten ist in guten Klauen."  
Danach wandte er sich wieder dem Garten zu. Doch der Dämon liess nicht locker:" Wir alle wissen das General Naoki den Posten demnächst aufgibt. Wenn Lord Sesshomaru aus dem Weg wäre, müßte ein Neuer bestimmt werden."  
" Wenn ich Lord Sesshomaru aus dem Weg haben will, würde ich ihn in die Arena schleifen und dort auf Leben und Tod mit ihm kämpfen, du Narr.", langsam wurde der Tiger zornig. Oft hatte er sich so verhalten, doch nur um zu prüfen ob es der jüngere Daiyoukai der Hunde wirklich wert war. Eines Tages würde er vermutlich einen freundschaftlichen Kampf mit dem Lord des westliche Reichs bestreiten. Aber in seinem Augen war das eher eine kleine Tradition, nichts was der anderen Katze etwas angehen sollte.  
" Was erdreistet ihr euch..", begann der Sprecher, diesmal spürte man das er wütend wurde.  
Doch Yago schien es nicht zu beachten. " Kommt her.", befahl er dem Katzendämon. Warum dieser gehorchte, wußte er wohl selbst nicht. Deutlich konnte man den Anstieg der dämonischen Energie bei dem Tiger bemerken.  
Nun stand die andere Katze ebenfalls am Fenster und Lord Yago deutete auf Reika:" Seht ihr dieses Wesen dort. Selbstlos hat sie sich mit ihrer eigenen Rasse angelegt um Damien aus dem Käfig eines Kaufmanns zu befreien. Der einzige Grund warum ich mit den Hunden einen Krieg anfangen würde wäre diese Frau, falls ihr jemand ein Haar krümmt. Außerdem wäre sie bestimmt ein passende Gefährtin für meinen Sohn."  
" Verehrter Vater.", wagte es Faruk einzuwerfen. Doch der Tiger knurrte ihn an:" Du warst nicht gefragt Sohn."  
" Verzeiht.", murmelte daraufhin der Prinz.  
Obwohl er deutlich merkte das er schon viel zu weit gegangen war, konnte sich die Pantherkatze die folgende Bemerkung nicht verkneifen:" Ein verabscheuungswürdiges schwaches Menschenweib."  
" Ihr sprecht zufällig von der Fürstin des westlichen Reiches. Auch wenn ihr Menschen nicht achtet, so habt ihr wenigsten der Gefährtin Lord Sesshomaru den nötigen Respekt entgegen zubringen.", der Sprecher war ein dunkelhaariger Hundedämon. Eigentlich jemand der sich nie für Menschen interessiert hatte und eine ähnliche Haltung zeigte wie Lord Sesshomaru oder Yumi selbst, der Rasse gegenüber. Um so mehr war es verwunderlich das Lord Yamato plötzlich Partei für die jüngere Fürstin ergriff.  
Bevor der Panther etwas erwidern konnte kam eine Stimme aus einer anderen Ecke des Raumes:" Schwacher Mensch? Ihr solltet euch an Lady Reika ein Beispiel nehmen. Oder habt ihr den Mut den ganzen Tag mit unserem Tiger zu verbringen."  
Der anderen Katze sah man deutlich an das sie nicht begeistert war. Doch bevor er Prinz Faruk antworten konnte, riet Sesshomaru:" Ich denke es wird Zeit wieder auf das eigentliche Thema zurückzukommen. Wir waren gerade beim Thema Kriege Lord Yago."  
Daraufhin drehte Yago sich zu den anderen um und fuhr fort:" Ich habe diese verdammten Kriege satt. Das war der Grund warum ich letztendlich meine alte Heimat verlassen habe. Immer wieder kam es zu Meinungsverschiedenheiten mit den dort lebenden Hunden auch wenn meine Einstellung zu Menschen daran nicht unschuldig war. Meine Kinder sollten in Frieden aufwachsen. Ja es stimmt ich habe gegen den Westen Krieg geführt, weil mir mein Territorium zu klein war. Wer die Weite Sibiriens kennt wird mich verstehen. Doch dann stellte sich mir der Fürst des Westens in einem Zweikampf, wobei er sogar verzichtete So'unga einzusetzen. Da ich verlor hab ich akzeptiert wo mein Platz ist. Die Gründung des Dämonenrates wurden von mir sehr begrüßt. Das letzte was ich will ist ein Krieg. Ihr stimmt mir doch sicherlich zu Lord Keshan."

Der Goldkatzendämon war überrascht. Doch dann ergriff er das Wort:" Wenn jemand euch verstehen kann dann ich. Auch in meiner Absicht lag es die endlosen Fehden in meinem Land China zu beenden. Da ich FaiMao zugetan war haben wir beide beschlossen durch unsere Verbindung den blutigen Auseinandersetzungen ein für alle mal Einhalt zugebieten. Mein Vater hatte den gleichen Gedanken nur war sein Weg ein anderer. Er löschte die ganze feindliche Familie aus. Deshalb kann ich Lord Yago verstehen. Wir sollten unsere Energie einsetzen um die Schuldigen zufinden und nicht über Krieg diskutieren. Es handelt sich um Söldner und diese arbeiten für einen Auftraggeber. Wenn wir diesen gefunden haben, sind wir sicherlich am Ziel."  
Da nun auch Naoki zustimmte und er von seinem Recht gebrauch machte gaben dann alle zum Schluss Ruhe. Wahrscheinlich waren einige der Argumente überzeugend. So beschlossen die Clans zuerst den Schutz ihrer Gebiete in den Vordergrund zustellen und jedes verdächtige Signal sofort dem Taisho, General Naoki zu melden. Dieser würde alles weitere veranlassen und dementsprechend nachgehen.

Bald darauf hatte sich alle Youkai zurückgezogen. Zum Schluss blieben nur die beiden Tigerdämonen im Raum zusammen mit Naoki. Sesshomaru indessen war auf dem Weg in den Garten.  
Gerade sagte Yago an Naoki gewandt:" Falls euer Neffe jemals der edlen Fürstin einen Kratzer zufügt oder ihr ein Haar krümmt, werdet ihr mich nicht aufhalten können. Dann kenne ich keine Gnade.", damit öffnete er das Fenster und sprang hinaus.  
Prinz Faruk stimmte seinen Vater zu:" Wir beide." Dann begab er sich auch hinaus, wobei er jedoch durch die Tür lief.

Da es inzwischen Dunkel war und noch immer die Beratung im Gange hatte es sich Reika zusammen mit Damien auf der Wiese bequem gemacht. Die junge Frau legte nach einer Weile ihren Kopf auf den Hals des Tigers und schlief sogar ein. Deshalb bekam sie auch nicht mit wie Damien seine Vorderpfote ganz sanft über sie legte um sie zu beschützen. Da der Tiger sich ausgetobt hatte schlummerte er ebenfalls nach einer Weile ein. Seine feinen Sinne würden ihn jederzeit wecken wenn sich ein Wesen nähern wollte.

Verschlafen öffnete Damien die Augen. Wer störte seine Ruhe. Noch bevor er wußte um welches Wesen es sich handelte, knurrte er leise und drohend.  
Das war eindeutig ein Hund. Im gleichen Moment sah er aber auch den Tigerdämon, seinen Herrn. Dieser starrte ihn kurz an. Da sich Damien aber immer noch nicht rührte um Lady Reika freizugeben, knurrte Yago los.  
" Treib es ja nicht zu weit mein kleiner Freund."  
Immer noch wiederwillig gab das Tier jetzt seinen Menschen frei. Kaum hatte er seine Pfote vom Körper der jungen Frau genommen, bückte sich der Fürst des Norden und hob Reika auf. Die Dämonenjägerin öffnete nur ganz kurz die Augen. Dann hatte Yago die Fürstin an ihren Gefährten übergeben an den sie sich gleich darauf schmiegte, wobei sie scheinbar wieder einschlummerte.  
Deshalb war der Fürst auch überrascht als Reika später im Schloss die Feststellung machte: " Das ist nicht der Weg zu unserem himmlisch weichen Lager."  
So erwiderte der Lord: " Nein ich bringe dich ins Bad."  
" Warum?", fragte die Dämonenjägerin überrascht. Am frühen Morgen hatte ihr Gemahl unbedingt verhindert das sie badete und nun schien er seine Meinung geändert zu haben.  
" Du stinkst nach Katze.", lautete die einfache Entgegnung.  
" Oje.", entfuhr es der Fürstin.  
" Der einzige Geruch den ich an dir dulde ist mein eigener.", knurrte Sesshomaru schon fast besitzergreifend. Er war heute schon erstaunt gewesen wieviel andere Youkais seine Gefährtin verteidigt hatten. Doch das schlimmste war die Bemerkung Yagos das Reika eine passende Gefährtin für dessen Sohn war. Die Dämonenjägerin war immer noch sein Eigentum. Jetzt noch den Geruch von Damien an seiner Fürstin war zuviel. Das mußte er schleunigst ändern.  
Plötzlich spürte der Lord die weichen Lippen seiner Gemahlin auf den seinen, so das der Hundedämon erfreut stehen blieb und sie sich einen Moment leidenschaftlich küssten.  
Danach fragte sie schelmisch:" Du weißt aber schon welche Wirkung Wasser auf mich hat?"  
Mal abgesehen davon das der Lord den fürchterlichen Geruch des Tigers abwaschen wollte hatte er noch andere Pläne mit seiner Gefährtin. Er wollte sie mit aller Kunst verführen. Immerhin hatte er ihr dieses Versprechen gegeben.  
" Das ist volle Absicht. Du sollst es mit allen Sinnen geniessen wenn ich dich verwöhne. Ich liebe es wenn die Tropfen über deine Haut perlen meine bezaubernde kleine Jägerin.", mit diesen Worten hatte er auch schon das Bad erreicht und stellte die junge Frau neben dem Becken ab. In diesem Moment wurde Sesshomaru bewußt das seine Gemahlin noch immer das Kleid mit den vielen Bändern trug.  
Da Reika wußte das jeder Protest sinnlos war, liess sie es einfach geschehen. Dann waren beide zusammen in dem Becken, wo Reika liebevoll gewaschen wurde, bevor der Lord zur eigentlichen Umsetzung seiner Idee kam. Der Morgen graute schon fast als Reika mit einem seeligen Lächeln in einen tiefen traumlosen Schlaf glitt.

11. Kapitel - Liebesbeweis und Boshaftigkeit

Beniko kommt wieder mal zum Zug, doch diesmal ..., während Sessy selbst eine Entscheidung trifft


	11. Liebesbeweis und Boshaftigkeit

Anmerkung: Beim Googeln ob es in Japan auch Tropfsteinhöhlen gibt, bin ich übrigens über eine Höhle gestoßen mit dem Namen Taisho. Das ist eine von ca 200 auf der Insel Honshu , genauer auf oder im Akiyoshi-Karstplateau.  
In der Höhle gibt es ein Wasserbecken, wo der Forscher von dem der Bericht stammt Höhlenperlen gefunden hat.

11. Kapitel - Liebesbeweis und Boshaftigkeit

Noch während Reika fest schlief verliess der Lord die Räume, da Tara auf ihrem Posten vor der Tür war. Es gab noch jede Menge Gespräche zu führen und auch in der Bibliothek wartete genug Arbeit. So verging die Zeit und die Sonne neigte sich schon gegen Westen als Sesshomaru sein Schlafgemach wieder betrat. Noch immer schlief seine Gefährtin. Einige Augenblicke gönnte er sich um sie im Schlaf zubetrachten. Offenbar war der vorhergehende Tag anstrengender für die junge Frau gewesen als sie sich hatte anmerken lassen. Immerhin hatte der Fürst sie auch noch fast die ganze Nacht wachgehalten. Die Bemerkung Lord Yagos kam ihm in den Sinn und unwillkürlich mußte er dem Tiger recht geben. Seine kleine Dämonenjägerin war wirklich noch schöner geworden. Es waren zwar nur minimale Feinheiten aber eine seltsame Ausstrahlung ging von Reika aus. Vielleicht war sie auch nur glücklich mit ihm. Sanft strich er seiner Gefährtin durchs Haar, was ihr ein leichtes Lächeln entlockte. Gerade fragte sich Sesshomaru ob sie von ihm träumte.  
Ohne seine Fürstin zu wecken verliess der Hundedämon den Raum wieder. An der Tür verharrte er noch einmal kurz und wandte sich um. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte er eine fremde aber auch zugleich vertraute schwache dämonische Aura gespürt. Doch es war nur der Hauch eines Augenblickes so das es dem Lord unerklärlich war. Vermutlich war nur einer der fliegenden Boten draußen vor dem Fenster vorübergeflogen. Gleich darauf setzte sich der Daiyoukai in den Wohnraum und kümmerte sich noch um einige wichtige Dinge.

Etwa zur gleichen Zeit saßen Yago und Naoki in einem ruhigen Winkel des Gartens zusammen mit Damien. Der Lord der nördlichen Länder beobachtete mit gerunzelter Stirn seinen tierischen Begleiter. Dieser hatte sich direkt neben dem General zusammengerollt und schnurrte zufrieden während er Streicheleinheiten genoß. Hin und wieder nahm er vorsichtig aus den Klauen des Hundedämon einen leckeren Bissen Fleisch entgegen.  
Scheinbar war Damien noch immer übellaunig weil er den Schutz seines Menschen aufgeben mußte. Der Fürst des Nordens hatte nicht vermutet das Tiere so nachtragend sein konnten. Der kleine Tiger war es in der Tat, vor allem da er seinen Menschen heute noch nicht ein einziges mal gesehen hatte.  
Die beiden älteren Daiyoukais hatten noch einige Gespräche geführt, in erster Linie ging es um die Unbekannten. Unter anderem hatte sich der Fürst noch einmal das Zeichen auf dem silbernen Plättchen betrachtet. Ein Gefühl sagte ihm das er der Lösung sehr nahe war, näher als vermutlich einer der anderen. Youkais. Doch es wollte ihm nicht einfallen.  
Lord Yago behagte es gar nicht das der Verdacht auf ihn gefallen war. Da er nicht wußte was die Zukunft bringen mochte, hatte er einen Entschluß gefasst. Somit bat er seinen langjährigen Freund vorübergehend um Schutz für Prinz Faruk. Da dieser Yagos einziger Sohn und sein Erbe war, wollte er ihn hier im Schloss des Westens in Sicherheit wissen, falls es einigen Clans einfiel gegen den Norden Krieg zu führen.  
Naoki verstand nur zugut die Beweggründe des Tigerdämon. Genau aus den gleichen Gründen durfte vor mehr als zwei Jahrhunderten Sesshomaru in einem der Kämpfe gegen die Panther nicht teilnehmen. Deshalb stimmte er dem Wunsch des anderen Daiyoukai zu. Dennoch hatte der General noch eine Bitte:" Ihr solltet Lord Sesshomaru nicht allzu sehr reizen oder war es euer ernst das Lady Reika eine passende Gefährtin für Faruk wäre."  
Jetzt schmunzelte Lord Yago, als er antwortete:" Warum nicht?", doch dann erklärte er bevor der Naoki einen Einwand erheben konnte:" Das war alles nur ein Test um eine Reaktion bei eurem Neffen zu provozieren und meinen Sohn zu Einsicht zu bringen."  
Überrascht fragte der Hundedämon deshalb gleich:" Faruk hat euch doch nicht etwa gedroht den Bund mit einem Menschen einzugehen."  
" Nicht direkt. Vor unserer Reise hierher habe ich ihm eine passende Tigerdämonin vorgeschlagen.", erklärte der Lord der nördlichen Länder.  
" Und Prinz Faruk lehnt ab.", schlußfolgerte Naoki richtig.  
Der Tiger nickte und erzählte was ihn störte:" Mein Sohn hat sein Herz bereits verschenkt. Bis jetzt war er immer ein gehorsamer Sohn der mir nur Freude bereit hat. Doch nun versucht er seinen Willen durchzusetzen um diese Tigeryoukai niederen Ranges als Gefährtin zu nehmen."  
" Vermutlich ist euer Test dann in zweierlei Hinsicht fehlgeschlagen.", vermutete daraufhin der General.  
Erneut schmunzelte Yago und äußerte seine Meinung:" Glaubt das nicht. Lord Sesshomaru hat sich offensichtlich nichts anmerken lassen aber es war nur ein winzige Bewegung die mir alles verraten hat. Außerdem war es sein Mangel an Reaktion die meinen Verdacht erhärtet. Euer Neffe liebte seine Menschenfrau auch wenn es ihm selbst nicht bewußt ist."  
Dem mußte Naoki sogar zustimmen. Er kannte Yago schon viel zu lange um nicht bemerkt zu haben was dieser während der Beratung getan hatte. Der Tiger stand nicht am Fenster um Damien und Reika im Auge zu behalten. In beide setzte er vermutlich mehr vertrauen als in die anwesenden Lords und Clanführer. Deshalb hatte er das Glas wie einen Spiegel benutzt um die Youkai im Raum zubeobachten. Auch dem General war der Panther und der Vogel besonders verdächtig vorgekommen. Der Hasendämon wohl weniger, den kannten sie beide schon länger.  
Als dann Yago die Bemerkung über Reika machte fiel Naoki auf wie sein Neffe sich plötzlich beherrschte. Nur wer ihn so gut kannte wie der General hätte es wohl bemerkt. Das Sesshomaru nur still den Worten lauschte und nicht wie früher abfällige Bemerkung über Menschen machte war ebenfalls ein Indiz. Erst als der Panther mit Prinz Faruk beinahe aneinander geriet hatte der Lord der westlichen Länder eingegriffen und das Thema wieder zum wichtigen Teil zurück gebracht.  
Dennoch ging der General nicht weiter darauf ein sondern bemerkte nur:" Das Herz entscheidet von allein, darauf hat niemand Einfluss."  
Dem konnte Yago eigentlich nur zustimmen. Er war einer der wenigen Fürsten die aus Liebe den Bund eingegangen waren. Da auch Naoki davon wußte, riet er dem Freund:" Vielleicht solltet ihr noch einmal mit eurem Sohn sprechen und herausfinden wem Faruk zugetan ist. Vielleicht ist diese Youkai wesentlich passender als ihr glaubt."  
Diesen Gedanken hatte der Fürst auch schon gehabt. Vorerst war das ganze Thema vom Tisch da der Prinz eine Weile hier im westlichen Schloss bleiben würde. Dann fiel Yagos Blick auf eine Hundedämonin und aus diesem Grund wandte sich der Tiger zu Naoki.  
" Meine Bemerkung letztens in der Arena sollte ich wohl zurück nehmen. Naoki ihr seid doch schlauer als ich dachte.", flüsterte Yago:" Euch Dummkopf zu nennen war vermutlich nicht angebracht."  
Der General folgte dem Blick des Tigers. Dort wo der Hauptteil mit dem östlichen Flügel verbunden war, stand am Ende des Balkons Fürstin Yumi und beobachtete sie beide.

Sofort wurde dem Hundedämon klar was Fürst Yago meinte. Gerade rätselte er was ihn verraten haben könnte. Eigentlich nur die Tatsache das der General heute morgen bevor er den See aufgesucht hatte am Gästequartier des Lords vorbeigehen mußte. Der Geruch der Fürstin war dann wohl für Tigernasen intensiv an ihm und der Kleidung gewesen. Da er offenbar in Gedanken noch immer bei seiner Gemahlin geweilt hatte, war ihm entgangen das die Schritte die hinter dem Hundedämon im Gang erklangen Lord Yago gehörten. Vermutlich war es letzte Nacht doch keine gute Idee gewesen Yumi aufzusuchen. Doch seine Gefährtin hatte seine Nähe gebraucht, da noch immer der Vorfall mit Callmaru sie beschäftigte. Seit damals hatte sich auch das Verhalten der Fürstin geändert. Sie war ernster geworden und flirtete oder scherzte mit niemanden mehr, da sie sich selbst die Schuld an den anzüglichen Freiheiten die sich der Schmetterling heraus genommen hatte gab.  
Deshalb war das mindeste was er seiner Fürstin schenken konnte Behaglichkeit.  
Zu einer Erwiderung hatte Naoki keine Zeit da der Tiger nun aufstand und fragte:" Wird es möglich sein das wir beide uns noch von Lady Reika verabschieden können. Damien hier glaubt das Lord Sesshomaru inzwischen alleinigen Anspruch auf die Menschenfrau erhebt. Vor unserer Abreise will er sich deshalb überzeugen das es der edlen Fürstin gut geht."  
Gerade in dem Moment als Naoki sich auf den Weg zum Gemach seines Neffen begeben wollte, begann Lord Yago noch etwas zusagen. Es war ihm wichtig das der General davon wußte.  
Sehr nachdenklich fing der Tiger an:" Dieses Zeichen, irgendwoher kenne ich es. Es kann lange her sein.", dann gab es eine kleine Pause bevor er versprach:" Sobald es mir einfällt, werde ich sofort eine Boten schicken."

So kam es das nur wenig später Tara an die Tür zu Lord Sesshomarus Wohnraum klopfte und den Wunsch des Tigers übermittelte. Daraufhin ging der Fürst ins Schlafgemach. Er setzte sich neben dem Lager nieder und streifte mit seinen Klauen sanft über das Gesicht seiner Gefährtin. Sie murmelte unverständlich und kuschelte sich in ihre Decke. Deshalb beugte sich Sesshomaru zu ihr hinunter und küste Reikas Stirn, dann ihre geschlossenen Augen, später ihren Hals. Als er jedoch anstatt zu küssen plötzlich mit seiner Zunge über ihr Ohr streifte und noch zusätzlich mit einer seiner Hände unter die Decke fuhr, war seine Gefährtin mit einem Schlag wach. Die Berührungen hatte ihre Sinne kribbeln lassen. Dennoch beschwerte sie sich. Als Reika von der Abreise Lord Yagos hörte konnte sie ihrem Gemahl nicht böse sein. Damien noch einmal zusehen hätte sie nie verpassen möchten.  
Obwohl es der Dämonenjägerin schwer fiel, da sie sich nicht wohl fühlte stand sie auf und zog sich an. Der Lord bemerkte das etwas mit Reika nicht in Ordnung war und wollte den Heiler holen. Doch die junge Frau beschwichtigte ihn und schob es nur auf ihre Erschöpfung. Ein Argument was Sesshomaru glaubte.

Nachdem sich die Fürstin von den beiden Tigern verabschiedet hatte zog sie sich wieder in ihr Gemach zurück. Erst am Abend ging sie in Bibliothek. Um diese Zeit konnte sie sicher sein hier niemanden anzutreffen. Noch immer war sie auf der Suche nach bestimmten Büchern. Doch sie hatte auch heute wieder kein Glück. Gerade als sie die Suche abbrechen wollte kam jemand in den Raum. Da sie wußte das Tara nur wenige Youkai herein lassen würde, machte sie sich auch keine Gedanken. Um so überraschter war die Dämonenjägerin dann als sie sich plötzlich Shun gegenüber sah. Der junge Hundedämon stand vor dem Regal wo früher dieses eine ganz bestimmte Buch gestanden hatte. Sein Ausdruck war enttäuscht da er es nicht fand. Erst recht wurde er verlegen als er dann auch noch seiner Fürstin gegenüber stand. Bevor er sich jedoch niederknien konnte hinderte die Dämonenjägerin ihn daran.  
" Du magst Shaline.", fragte die junge Frau den Boten danach.  
Nach einigen Zögern stimmte Shun zu. " Sie ist wie eine Schwester für mich."  
Eine Weile musterte Reika den Hundedämon, dann ging sie zum Ende des Regals und holte hinter einem dicken Wälzer ein anderes Buch hervor, während sie fragte:" Du kennst die alte Dämonensprache?"  
Daraufhin antwortete der Youkai:" Ja, meine Mutter wollte das ich sie lerne."  
" Das ist dein Glück, sonst würde das hier dir bestimmt nicht weiterhelfen können." Mit diesen Worten übergab die Fürstin das von Shun gesuchte Exemplar.  
Dieser schluckte kurz und senkte seine Augen verlegen. Dennoch nahm er es und steckte es in sein Oberteil.  
" Du wirst doch meiner Cousine nicht wehtun oder sie in Gefahr bringen?", fragte sie nachdenklich.  
" Das hat nichts mit Shaline zu tun." erwiderte Shun oder redete es sich selbst ein in Gedanken. " Es ist nur, Weil...", er fand gerade keine Worte und fühlte wie die Temperatur im Raum um einige Grade stieg. Doch dann fasste er Mut und erklärte:" In letzter Zeit habe einige Dämoninnen Interesse an mir und ich will nicht wie ein dummer Welpe dastehen." Das war nicht gelogen. Nicht nur Beniko hatte ihm Avancen gemacht. Einige der Dienerinnen und Küchenmädchen schenkten ihm in letzter Zeit häufig ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Zu häufig wie er fand.  
Reika konnte das durchaus nachvollziehen. Shun war nicht nur ein sehr gutaussehender Dämon. Er hatte jetzt schon trotz seiner jungen Jahre eine hohe Position und stand in der Gunst des Fürsten. Außerdem war er der Sohn der obersten Leibwächterin.  
Das einzige was die Dämonenjägerin dazu sagte:" Lege es einfach wieder dort oben hinter den dicken Wälzer wenn du fertig bist."  
Gleich darauf wandte sie sich selbst um, blieb aber noch einmal stehen und fragte:" Hast du eine Ahnung ob es hier Bücher über Hanyous gibt."  
" Hanyous?", wiederholte der Bote." General Naoki kennt sich hier in der Bibliothek am besten aus. Wenn ihr etwas sucht kann er euch bestimmt weiterhelfen."  
Doch dann wurden sie beide von einer Stimme gestört:" Shun bist du hier?", fragte die oberste Leibwächterin.  
Der junge Youkai antwortete Nanami:" Ich komme schon Mutter, ich habe mir nur ein Buch geholt."  
Damit warf er Reika noch einen kurzen dankbaren Blick zu, schnappte sich das erstbeste Buch was ihm in die Finger fiel und wollte zum Ausgang. Nach zwei Schritten blieb er jedoch stehen und starrte entsetzt den Titel an. Ganz schnell legte er es wieder zurück. Ein Buch über Gartenblumen würde ihm seine Mutter nie abkaufen. Im nächsten Moment hatte er dann ein anderes passendes gefunden über Kampftechniken.  
Reika hatte dem Hundedämon schmunzelnd nachgesehen. Shun war doch irgendwie richtig süß. In Gedanken strich sie über ihren Bauch. Vielleicht würde ihr Kind ja auch ein Junge werden, obwohl sie lieber ein süßes Mädchen hätte.

Dann verliess auch sie die Bibliothek. Im Moment hatte sie einen Bärenhunger und freute sich schon auf das Abendmahl mit ihrem Gefährten. Reika hatte beschlossen sich zeitig zur Ruhe zu begeben, da der nächste Tag noch einmal anstrengend werden würde.  
Sesshomaru hatte ihr versprochen jeden Winkel des Gebäudes und des Anwesen zu zeigen was sie noch nicht kannte.  
Bereits am Nachmittag wollten sie beide Abreisen. Der Lord plante für den Heimweg noch einen Abstecher. Einen Ort der sicherlich seiner kleinen Jägerin gefallen würde auch wenn er sich selbst für solche Dinge nicht unbedingt begeistern konnte.  
Das sich ihr Gemahl auch gleichzeitig vor dem Fest drücken wollte, konnte Reika nur ahnen. Zum erstenmal hatte die junge Fürstin den Verdacht das sich Sesshomaru nicht allzu wohl fühlte in großer Gesellschaft. Ob es wohl daran lag das er viele Jahre allein reiste oder wollte er nur den weiblichen Gästen ohne Gefährten aus dem Weg gehen.

Am nächsten Morgen, nachdem Reika ihr Frühstück eingenommen hatte, kam Sesshomaru wie versprochen um sie abzuholen. Er zeigte ihr tatsächlich jeden Winkel des Schlosses und erklärte viele Dinge. Ihr erster Weg führte sie bis tief in den Berg hinein. Es gab ganz weit unter dem Schloss einen unterirdischen See. Hier erklärte der Fürst auch wie das Wasser in die Badebecken gelangte. Mit einer Handpumpe, eine neumodische Technik die der Baumeister auf einer seiner Reisen aus Europa mitbrachte, gelang das Wasser nach oben. Dort wurde es in großen Behältern zwischengelagert um es mittels Feuer zu erhitzen. Das heisse Wasser gelangte dann über ein großes Rohr was die Fürstin bereits über dem Becken gesehen hatte dort hinein.  
Es war für die Diener ein große Erleichterung. Früher wurde das Wasser in Fässern mit Wagen hoch zum Schloss gefahren.  
In den Höhlen gab es aber noch einige schöne Überraschungen. Nie hätte Reika gedacht das unter dem Berg einige Tropfsteinhöhlen zufinden waren. Bewundernd betrachtete sie die Stalaktiten und Stalagmiten, Höhlenperlen, sowie in einigen Wänden glitzernde Adern die sich durch das Gestein zogen.  
Die junge Frau konnte sich glücklich schätzen das sie nicht den ganzen Weg laufen mußte sondern getragen wurde, ganz besonders den langen Weg den Berg wieder hinauf. Dann ging die kleine( große) Führung weiter. Oft begegneten sie niederen Youkai und Dienern. Sehr zu Sesshomarus Freude verhielt sich seine Gefährtin wie eine Fürstin dem Personal gegenüber. Wenn auch nicht überheblich oder herablassend, sondern eher freundlich. Mit ihrer sanften Art fand sie Respekt und Hochachtung bei den Dienern. Der Lord der westlichen Länder mußte sich also keine Gedanken machen. Seine Gefährtin war von den meisten als neue Herrin akzeptiert wurden und wann immer sie eine Bitte oder einen Befehl äußern würde, wäre man sofort bereit das zu erfüllen. Bei den Wachen war es so ähnlich. Allein schon der Anordnung General Naoki der neuen Fürstin treu zu dienen würden alle Folge leisten. Bei Verweigerung oder Verleumdung würde der General genau so hart durchgreifen wie ihr Herr. Keiner der Soldaten wagte es den Unmut des Anführers heraufzubeschwören. Anderseits hatten sie auch keinen Grund ungehorsam zu sein. General Naoki war gerecht und hatte immer Verständnis für die Schwächen des einfachen Soldaten gezeigt.  
Der Rundgang nahm fast den ganzen Vormittag in Anspruch. Obwohl Reika wußte wie groß das Anwesen war, wurde sie dennoch von den vielen Eindrücken überwältigt.  
Der einzige der das Fürstenpaar begleitete war General Naoki. Gerade befanden sie sich im Stofflager, wo Reika sich ein Muster für eines ihrer neuen Kleider aussuchen durfte, als der ältere Daiyoukai einen merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck zeigte. Er wirkte irgendwie versonnen. Reika folgte dem Blick des Generals und stellte fest das dort im Regal weiche Felle lagerten. Da trafen sich die Blicke des Youkai und der jungen Menschenfrau. Obwohl Naoki seine ganze Selbstbeherrschung aufwendete hatte Reika flüchtig den Eindruck gewonnen das sich der General ertappt fühlte. Deshalb tat sie dann so als ob sie nichts bemerkt hätte.

Danach wollte sich das Fürstenpaar in den Garten zurückziehen. Die Kampfarena war nicht gerade ein Ort den Sesshomaru Reika zeigen wollte. Als er jedoch sah wie viele der Gäste sich dort versammelt hatten, kam ihm eine Idee, wie er sich für die Zuneigung und das Vertrauen was Reika ihm entgegenbrachte revanchieren konnte. Er betrat nach wenigen Schritten mit seiner Fürstin die Plattform. Sie lag von allen Orten am höchsten und man mußte praktisch hinunter auf den Boden der Arena schauen oder alle, selbst die hochrangigen Gäste auf der Tribüne, hinauf.  
Zwei junge Youkai waren gerade bei einer Art Ringkampf. Beide Gegner schienen gleichstark und so war der Ausgang des Kampfes wohl schwer vorherzusehen. Als man Lord Sesshomarus Anwesenheit bemerkte wurde es in der gesamten Arena und auf den Plätzen ganz still. Selbst die Kämpfenden gingen auseinander und verbeugten sich.

Der Lord der westlichen Länder hatte ein leichtes Unwohlsein seiner Gefährtin bemerkt. Er kannte die Anzeichen wenn sie die Augen zusammenkniff und sich die Schläfe leicht mit dem Finger rieb, das sie Kopfschmerzen bekam. Der Krach hier an der Arena mußte das nur noch verschlimmert haben. Deshalb riet er der Dämonenjägerin:" Du kannst ruhig den Garten aufsuchen oder dich von General Naoki zurück in unser Gemach bringen lassen. Das hier wird nicht lange dauern."  
Reika nickte nur leicht zustimmend aber sie war neugierig deshalb blieb sie erst einmal stehen.  
Sesshomaru streckte seine linke Hand aus ohne sich umzuwenden.:" General gebt mir eines eurer Bänder."  
Immer wenn Naoki auf dem Übungsplatz oder im Kampf war, band er seine Haare zusammen. Da es oft vorkam das sich ein Band löste, hatte er meisten mehrere bei sich. Jetzt reichte er eins davon seinem Neffen.  
Sobald Sesshomaru das Band in der Hand hielt stieß er sich von der Kante des Plattau ab und sprang hinunter in die Arena. Dort kam er weich auf genau neben den beiden Soldaten.  
Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren, band sich der Lord die Haare zu einem Zopf zusammen und zog sein Oberteil aus. Das kostbare Gewand fiel achtlos in den Sand. Einer der Diener kam sofort herbeigeeilt und hob es auf.  
Sesshomaru drehte sich nun etwas um die beiden Kämpfer genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen. Es war dabei bestimmt kein Zufall das der Zopf rechts nach vor auf seine Brust fiel und somit seine linke Schulter freilegte. Zudem ließ der Lord der westlichen Lande seine dämonische Energie etwas aufflammen damit auch jeder auf das Zeichen in seiner Haut aufmerksam wurde. Als ein Raunen durch die Zuschauer ging wußte Sesshomaru das es seine Wirkung nicht verfehlt hatte.  
In den letzten Tagen hatte jeder Gast oder Bewohner im Schloß das gleiche Zeichen bei Reika der jüngeren Fürstin entdeckt und auch den Armreif an ihrer rechten Hand kannten viele ja schon länger. Doch das auch der Fürst eins trug bemerkte alle jetzt erst.

" Ihr wollte gegen uns Kämpfen, Herr.", fragte gleich darauf einer der Soldaten.  
Nun lächelte der Lord und entgegnete:" Nein ich zeige euch wie man gewinnt."  
Der Fürst war wesentlich schlanker und schmaler als sie gebaut. Normalerweise war so ein Gegner leicht zu besiegen und dann auch noch zu zweit. Das Sesshomaru auch noch seine Energie unterdrückte sollte es den beiden Soldaten leichter machen, dennoch wußte sie das sie diesen Kampf nicht gewinnen konnten.

Oben auf der Plattform hatte Reika alles mit angeschaut. Warum Sesshomaru plötzlich gegen die beiden Soldaten kämpfen wollte war ihr ein Rätsel. Die Erklärung bekam die Dämonenjägerin sofort, auch wenn die Worte nicht unbedingt ihr gegolten hatten.  
" Das ist sehr ungewöhnlich. Lord Sesshomaru hat noch nie ohne Rüstung gekämpft und sich schon gar nicht auf Ringkämpfe mit einfachen Soldaten eingelassen." , erklärte General Naoki, der schräg hinter der Gefährtin seines Neffen stand, halblaut. Sie wandte sich ihm zu und sah sein wissendes Lächeln.  
Auch hier oben konnte man die Zeichnung durch die Magie leuchten sehen und den Armreifen deutlich erkennen.  
Da verstand die junge Frau:" Er tut es meinetwegen.", schlußfolgerte Reika. Dabei bekam ihre Augen einen warmen Schimmer und strahlten noch intensiver.  
" Damit beweist Lord Sesshomaru wie er zu seiner Gemahlin steht. Nun wird es niemand mehr anzweifeln das ihr unsere neue Fürstin seid.", erklärte General Naoki noch  
Die junge Frau blickte noch einmal hinunter in die Arena und wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit ihrem Gefährten. Danach wandte sie sich um:" Würdet ihr mir mich jetzt in den Garten begleiten General." bat sie höflich.  
" Wollt ihr euch den Kampf nicht ansehen.", fragte daraufhin Naoki.  
Reika schaute hinunter auf den Platz, wo beide Krieger gerade gleichzeitig angriffen.  
" Er wird gewinnen.", Es eher eine Feststellung als eine Frage.  
Der General blickte nun ebenfalls zu Lord Sesshomaru bevor er einfach zustimmte:" Ja.",  
" Dann ist es nicht nötig." erklärte Reika lächelnd und fuhr danach fort." Außerdem ist es sehr laut hier. Ich habe leichte Kopfschmerzen und die Ruhe des Gartens wird mir bestimmt gut tun."  
Gemeinsam spazierten sie dann durch die verschlungenen Pfade. Gerade waren sie wieder in der Nähe des Einganges zum westlichen Flügel angekommen, als jemand dringend den General sprechen wollte. Zwei Posten standen in der Nähe und hatten die Fürstin unter ständiger Beobachtung, so das der ältere Daiyoukai im Schloß verschwand.

Deshalb liess sich die junge Frau jetzt auf der Bank neben dem kleinen Pavillon nieder. Reika streckte ihr Gesicht der Sonne entgegen und atmete den zarten Duft der Blumen ein. Sie blieb auch noch ganz ruhig als in ihrer Nähe ein leises rascheln erklang. Sie wußte das auch auf der anderen Seite des Pavillon, hinter der Rosenhecke Sitzbänke waren und so vermutete sie das einige weibliche Gäste ebenfalls einen Spaziergang unternahmen. Dann vernahm Reika leises Flüstern. Obwohl sie eigentlich nicht zuhören wollte verstand sie später einige Worte.

Die beiden Hundedämonin waren schon eine ganze Weile im Garten und hatten keine Ahnung was sich inzwischen unten auf dem Arenaplatz abgespielt hatte. Die etwas größere Youkai mit den schwarzen langen Haaren schmollte noch immer das Sesshomaru sie vor Jahren abgewiesen hatte. Aber auch die andere sinnt auf Rache. Sie hatte nicht vergessen wie sie vom Fürsten gedemütigt und dann aus seinem Gemach geworfen wurde. Dabei hatte sie sich nebenbei noch bei den beiden Soldaten blamiert als sie völlig nackt in den Gang gerannt kam. Zudem sah sie jetzt ihre Chance sich an den Hunden zu rächen.. Als nun die neue Fürstin in den Garten kam, hatte die Rothaarige eine Idee. Besser hätte es gar nicht kommen können als sich der Mensch ausgerechnet in ihrer Nähe niederließ. Flüsternd teilte sie es ihrer Freundin mit. Hinagiku war erst skeptisch. Doch Benikos Überredungskünste hielt ihr Gewissen nicht lange stand. Was würden schon Worte ausrichten können außer ein wenig Angst zu verbreiten.  
Beide Dämoninnen mußten innerlich zugeben das die Dämonenjägerin schön war. Sie hatte für einen Menschen eine starke Aura und war sicher in menschlichen Maßstäben eine gute Kämpferin. Aber auch in ihrer Rolle als Fürstin schien sie perfekt zu sein. Nun ein Platz der ihr nicht zustand wie beide Hundeyoukai fanden.  
Im nächsten Moment hörte Reika die Stimmen der beiden Wesen etwas lauter. Schnell konnte sie die Stimmen unterscheiden, wobei eine davon eine dunkle rauchige Stimme hatte während die andere etwas kreisch klang.  
Hinagiku sagte als erstes: " Nun soll doch der Fürst mit diesem Menschlein seinen Spaß haben. Jetzt ist sie viellicht schön, doch in ein paar Jahren wird sie grau und welk sein. Während wir noch immer jugendlich erscheinen."  
" Ja," stimmte die andere zu." In 100 Jahren wenn sie längst zu Staub zerfallen ist, werden wir den Lord wieder umgarnen und dann wird er sicher seine Wahl sorgfältiger Treffen. Immerhin braucht er einen Erben. "  
Jetzt kicherte die eine mit der rauchigen Stimmte:" Nur ein vollwertiger Youkai wird von den anderen als Herrscher akzeptiert. Lord Sesshomaru würde nie einen Krieg mit den anderen Reichen heraufbeschwören indem er einen Hanyou als Erben bestimmt."  
Gleich darauf hörte die unfreiwillige Lauscherin noch einmal die angenehme Stimme. " Unser edler Fürst wird ganz sicher aufpassen das sie erst gar nicht sein Kind empfängt."

Das an dieser Sache ein Funken Wahrheit war konnten die beiden Hundedämoninen nicht ahnen. Aber sie trafen genau den Punkt, der alles was sie gerade sagten glaubwürdig erscheinen lässt. Obwohl er seine Gefährtin innig liebte und es ihr beinahe jeden Tag bewies gab es doch Nächte indem der Fürst Reika nur im Arm hielt. Sesshomaru hielt sich in manchen Nächten tatsächlich zurück aber seine Gründe waren anders als angenommen. Er wünschte sich wie jeder Mann oder Youkai Kinder doch da seine Fürstin in dieser Beziehung noch Zeit brauchte, benahm er sich rücksichtsvoll. Inuyashas Rat und seinen eigenen Beobachtungen hatte er es auch zu verdanken das er in etwa anhand des Geruches feststellen konnte an welchen Tagen Reika Empfängnis bereit war. Solange sie nicht selbst den Wunsch äußerte wollte er ihr kein Kind aufdrängen.  
In Unkenntnis von ihren Gedanken sprachen die Beiden inzwischen weiter. Diesmal war es wieder Beniko die sagte:" Es gibt leider immer wieder Dämonen die eine Schwäche für die Menschen entwickeln. Zum Glück haben selbst niedere Youkai soviel Verstand und töten diese Missgeburten gleich nach der Geburt. Ansonsten würde es ja nur so von Halbdämonen wimmeln."  
Daraufhin stimmte ihr Hinagiku zu:" Unser edler Fürst bildet da keine Ausnahme so wie er Menschen verachtet und für Hanyous hatte er noch nie etwas übrig gehabt. Selbst seinen Bruder, sein eigenes Blut will er lieber Tod sehen und betrachtet ihn als Familienschande."  
" Bestimmt hätte auch sein Vater dieses Hanyoubaby getötet wenn er durch die Hand der erbärmlichen Menschen nicht selbst den Tod gefunden hätte. ", stimmte die andere Dämonin ihr wieder zu.

Das war ein Punkt indem Reika sicher war das die beiden Youkais falsch lagen oder sollte Myouga gelogen haben. Dennoch war die Fürstin wie vom Donner gerührt und Angst verbreite sich ihn ihr. Sie war sich sicher das in ihr ein neues Leben heranwuchs. Nun hielt sie es nicht länger im Garten aus. Sie stand zitternd auf. Obwohl sie am liebsten fort gerannt wäre, hinaus aus dem Schloß irgendwohin wo niemand sie finden konnte, behielt sie doch ihre Würde. Die Fürstin bat die Wache sie in ihre Gemächer zubringen. Am Ausgang warf sie noch einmal einen kurzen Blick zurück, wobei man in ihrem Ausdruck entsetzen erkennen konnte.  
Sie konnte nicht ahnen das zwei Augenpaare ihr zufrieden hinterher schauten.  
" Denkst du sie hat es uns geglaubt?", fragte die Rothaarige mit der kreischenden Stimme.  
Die andere sah lächelnd der Menschenfrau hinterher:" Jedes Wort." bestätigte sie dann sehr zufrieden.

General Naoki kam gerade wieder in den Garten zurück und sah wie die Wache Reika ins Schloß begleitete. Ein leises Kichern veranlasste ihn sich umzudrehen. Am anderen Ende des Weges bekam er gerade noch mit wie zwei Hundedämoninen hinter einer Hecke verschwanden. Er machte sich seine Gedanken deswegen und überlegte ob er dem Fürsten von der Anwesenheit und ihrem merkwürdigen Verhalten berichten soll, besonders da er Beniko erkannte. Doch er hatte nur ein ungutes Gefühl, keinen wirklichen Verdacht. So fragte er die beiden Wachmänner ob ihnen etwas aufgefallen war. Nachdem sie ihm aber beide berichteten das sich die Fürstin nach dem Rundgang im Garten am Pavillon nieder gelassen hatte und niemanden begegnet noch mit jemanden gesprochen hatte, entschied er sein Gefühl als einfache Nervosität abzuschreiben. Dennoch war da eine kleine Stimme in seinem Inneren die etwas anderes verlangte. So vergaß er den Vorfall nicht und erinnerte sich später wieder.

In der Arena war der Kampf mit den beiden Soldaten in kürzester Zeit vorüber. Sesshomaru hoffte das Beide aufmerksam genug gewesen waren um zu erkennen wie er sie besiegt hatte. Ohne sie noch eines Blickes zuwürdigen ging er in Richtung Ausgang. Hier wartete schon ein Diener mit frischen Wasser damit er sich reinigen konnte und einem neuen Gewand. Er band sich gerade den Obi als seine Mutter hinter ihm auftauchte. Die ältere Fürstin hatte ein undefinierbares Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
" Gratuliere, mein Sohn. Das war wirklich ein dramatischer Auftritt.", lobte sie ihren Einzigen.  
" Zeitverschwendung", antwortete der Fürst und griff danach zu einem Krug Wasser um sich den Staub aus der Kehle zu spülen. Der aufkommende Wind in der Arena war doch etwas lästig geworden..  
" Natürlich, der Kampf. Die Beiden waren sicher keine Gegner für dich. Ich meinte deine kleine Demonstration davor.", ging Yumi genauer auf das Geschehen ein.  
" Sie hat ihren Zweck erfüllt oder denkst du nicht verehrte Mutter.", bei diesen Worten sah der Daiyoukai die Fürstin mit einem zufriedenen Ausdruck an. Deshalb liess Yumi die Sache nun Ruhen und kam auf etwas anderes zu sprechen.  
" Von Reika war es nur sehr unhöflich sich den Kampf nicht angesehen zuhaben.", Damit brachte sie ihren Unmut zum Ausdruck.  
" Ich muß meine Gemahlin nicht mit meinen Kampfkünsten beeindrucken. Sie hat nur meinem Wunsch entsprochen und sich von General Naoki in den Garten bringen lassen.", erklärte der Lord der westlichen Länder.  
" Wenigsten ist sie gehorsam." bemerkte die Hundedämonin daraufhin.  
Sesshomaru bedachte seine Mutter mit einem Blick. Er hätte sie über seine Gefährtin aufklären können aber anderseits schien seine Mutter Reika akzeptiert zuhaben und deshalb wollte er sie in dem Glauben lassen das die Dämonenjägerin gehorsam war.  
" Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigst, vor meiner Abreise gibt es noch einige Dinge zu erledigen.", damit wandte sich der Lord ab und wollte gehen.  
Doch er wurde noch einmal von der Stimme seiner Mutter aufgehalten:" Sesshomaru."  
Dieser blieb stehen wandte sich aber nicht um, sondern nahm nur eine abwartende Haltung an.  
Die Hundeyoukai betrachtete ihren Sohn wieder mit dem seltsamen Blick. Dann sagte sie:" Du solltest dich jetzt einmal im Spiegel betrachten. Du wirst sicher nicht glauben wie ähnlich du deinem Vater gerade bist."  
Ihre Stimme hatte einen merkwürdigen, fast wehmütigen Klang gehabt. Deshalb wandte sich Sesshomaru nun doch seiner Mutter wieder zu. Ihr Ausdruck der selten ein Gefühl zeigte verdeutlichte ihre Stimmung. Er wußte das es eines jener Komplimente war die seine Mutter nur selten aussprach. Es mußte ihr sehr schwer gefallen sein.  
" Nicht nur äußerlich, sondern auch innerlich. Habe ich recht. ", gab er selbst zu. Für einen Moment zeigte er noch einen warmen Ausdruck. Doch dann waren seine Augen wieder eisig, als er anfügte:" Ich bin aber auch dein Sohn, Hart, unberechenbar, emotionslos. Vergiß das nie Mutter."  
Damit ging er nun endgültig aus der Arena. Yumi blieb zurück. Noch immer war es ihr nicht gelungen sein Vertrauen zurückzugewinnen.

Nach am Nachmittag ließ Sesshomaru Ah-Un satteln und bis vor das Tor führen. Gerade hob er seine Gefährtin in den Sattel als ein Diener gerannt kam. Dieser kniete sofort vor dem Lord nieder und hielt ihm eine Rolle aus Leinen mit den Worten hin.  
" Verzeiht edler Herr. Eure verehrte Mutter bittet euch das Prinz Inuyasha zu überreichen."  
Bevor der Fürst die Rolle entgegen nahm blickte er zu seiner Mutter die auf dem Balkon ihres Gemaches stand. Es war zuweit entfernt um ihre Gesichtszüge deuten zu können.  
Vorsichtig um die Rolle nicht zu beschädigen sah er sich das Bild im Inneren an. Er rollte sie wieder auf, warf erneut einen Blick hinüber." Sagt meiner verehrten Mutter das sich Prinz Inuyasha für das Geschenk bedankt."  
Damit drehte er sich um und setzte sich hinter Reika auf den zweiköpfigen Drachen. Die Rolle verpackte er sorgfältig in einer der Taschen am Sattel.  
Gleich darauf erhob sich Ah-Un in die Lüfte.  
Obwohl sich die Dämonenjägerin auf dem Heimweg in seine Arme schmiegte schien sie mit ihren Gedanken abwesend. Der Lord machte sich Sorgen ob auf dem Schloss etwas vorgefallen war, da aber Reika nicht von sich aus darüber sprach war es vermutlich belanglos.

In Musashi hatte sein Bruder die Ankunft des Älteren schon gespürt und erwartete den Fürsten vor dem Palast. Sesshomaru half Reika von Ah-Un. Dann holte er sofort das Bild aus der Satteltasche und übergab es dem Jüngeren. neugierig öffnete dieser die Rolle und starrte es an. Der Lord der westlichen Länder hatte Inuyasha selten so sprachlos gesehen.  
Beinahe schon ehrfürchtig sagte der Halbdämon:" Das ist unser verehrter Vater und meine Mutter."  
" Ja, Hätte ich gewußt das dieses Bild existiert hätte ich es dir schon viel früher gegeben. Mein Mutter schickt es dir." erklärte Sesshomaru.  
Da sprang eine kleine Gestalt auf die Schulter von Inuyasha schaute sich das Bild ebenfalls an und kommentierte:" Ein Bild von der Verbindungszerenomie deiner Eltern Inuyasha-sama."  
" Myouga Du wusstest von dem Bild.", erklang es gleichzeitig, wobei ihn zwei goldene Augenpaare anschauten.  
" Natürlich, schließlich war ich bei der Zeremonie dabei und weiß wer es gemalt hat.", erklärte der Flohgeist arglos. Doch als er dann die Ausdrücke in den Augen der Brüder sah, machte es ihn doch Angst. Er sprang von Inuyasha weg, zuerst auf die Schulter von Kagome und dann weiter zu Miroku.  
" Du strapazierst mein Geduld in letzter Zeit oft. Myouga, " hörte der Flohgeist noch Sesshomarus Stimme bevor er in den Ästen eines Baumes verschwand. Im letzten Moment konnte dieser sich im Federkleid eines Vogels verstecken, der sich gleich darauf in die Lüfte erhob. Es war wohl doch besser wenn er einige Zeit den Hundebrüdern aus dem Weg ging. Wahrscheinlich eine gute Gelegenheit endlich wieder Totosai einen Besuch abzustatten.  
Jeder hatte ihm nachgesehen, die Menschen teilweise kopfschüttelnd.  
Dann sah der Halbdämon seinen älteren Bruder an. " Danke Sesshomaru."  
Der Lord lächelte nur und wandte sich ab. Ein paar Schritte weiter wurde er durch Inuyashas Stimme aufgehalten. " Trägst du deine Haare jetzt wie Vater."  
Die Worte bewirkten das der Lord der westlichen Länder stehen blieb. Das er noch immer die Haare hochgebunden hatte war ihm entgangen. Aber in den Augen seines Bruders mußte das ganze merkwürdig anmuten. Hielt dieser doch das Bild in den Händen und konnte so deutlich die Ähnlichkeit sehen. Die Hand des Hundedämon zuckte zum Zopf und er löste das Band. Während die langen Haare wieder auseinander über den Rücken fielen, drehte er sich halb und blickte zurück.  
" Gewöhne dich lieber nicht daran. Es diente nur einen bestimmten Zweck der seine Wirkung nicht verfehlt hat.", erklärte er kurz.  
Er wechselte einen Blick mit Reika und lief dann weiter. Das Band steckte er sorgfältig ein. Vielleicht hatte er irgendwann noch einmal dafür Verwendung.

Eigentlich hätte Sesshomaru ahnen müssen das etwas mit seiner Gefährtin nicht stimmte. In seiner Gegenwart versuchte sich die junge Frau nichts anmerken zulassen. Wenn der Lord sie mit Zärtlichkeiten verwöhnte war Reika nahe dran ihm von dem belauschten Gespräch der beiden Youkai etwas zu erzählen. Doch dann wieder siegte ihre Angst. Ständig mußte sie über das gehörte nachdenken und grübelte welche Reaktion ihr Gemahl wohl zeigen würde wenn er von dem ungeborenen Kind erfahren würde. Einem Hanyou. Sie kannte aus Erzählungen ihrer Freunde wie Sesshomaru früher Inuyasha behandelt und mit welchen Wörtern er diesen oft erniedrigt hatte. Unter keinen Umständen wollte die Dämonenjägerin das Leben ihres Kindes riskieren. Dessen Schutz wurde bei ihr zu obersten Priorität.  
Dennoch wußte sie das es nicht möglich war ihren Zustand ewig zu verbergen. Es grenzte schon an ein Wunder das der Fürst bis jetzt noch nichts bemerkt hatte. Vermutlich plagten Sesshomaru andere Sorgen.  
Nur wenige Tage später kam erneut ein Bote von den Wolfsdämonen im Süden mit bedenklichen Nachrichten. Noch am gleichen Tag reiste der Lord zusammen mit seinem Bruder ab.

12. Kapitel - Schwere Entscheidung

Reika fasst einen Entschluss. An einem regnerischen Tag trifft sie in einer Höhle Menschen. Bekommt sie von ihnen Hilfe oder war es am Ende doch keine so gute Idee...


	12. Schwere Entscheidung

12. Kapitel - Schwere Entscheidung

Lange hatte Reika ihrem Gemahl nachgesehen. Die beiden Brüder waren schon weit entfernt als die Dämonenjägerin den Eindruck gewann das Sesshomaru stehen blieb und noch einmal zurückschaute.  
Ihre Vermutung war richtig. Tatsächlich blieb der Lord stehen. Auch wenn ihm eine Menge Dinge durch den Kopf gingen, besonders die merkwürdigen Überfälle in letzter Zeit, so gewann der Fürst immer mehr den Eindruck das auch Reika Sorgen hatte.  
Auf Nachfragen hatte sie immer nur erwidert, dass es sich nur um allgemeine alltägliche Dinge handelte. Nichts was sie nicht im Griff hätte.  
Bei ihrem Gespräch gestern Abend stellte Sesshomaru dann eine Frage:" Du vertraust mir doch immer noch?"  
Die Frage hat seine Gefährtin nicht beantwortet, sondern wollte stattdessen wissen:" Gibt es einen Grund es nicht zutun?"  
Es gab nichts, was ihre Frage rechtfertigte oder Reikas seltsames Verhalten. Ob es doch mit dem Besuch im Schloss zusammenhing. Vielleicht sorgte sich Reika auch nur um ihn und hatte Angst ihren Gefährten zu verlieren. Jetzt wo er so darüber nachdachte, fiel ihm auch auf das seine Fürstin in letzter Zeit oft nur da gesessen hatte und den Kindern mit einem wehmütigen Ausdruck beim Spielen zu gesehen hatte. Ob sie sich ein eigenes wünschte?  
Sobald er aus dem Südwesten zurück war, musste er sich mit Reika unterhalten.

Inzwischen hatte Inuyasha seinen Bruder mit gerunzelter Stirn beobachtet.  
Nach einer Weile bemerkte er dann zu dem älteren:" Denkst du das unsere Familie in Gefahr ist. Unser verehrter Onkel wird nur die besten Beobachter geschickt haben. Falls Gefahr droht werden sie das ganz sicher bemerken."  
Sie wußten zwar beide das einige Soldaten aus dem westlichen Schloss in der Nähe waren, hatte aber selbst noch keine Spur von ihnen entdecken können. Wenn also weder Inuyasha noch Sesshomaru eine Spur von ihnen fanden, würden auch die Feinde ihre Anwesenheit übersehen. In dieser Beziehung hatten sie keinen Grund sich zu sorgen.  
Daraufhin wandte sich Sesshomaru ihm zu und entgegnete:" Das ist es nicht. Du weißt das sie sich auch gut allein schützen können."  
Nachdenklich betrachtete der Lord den Jüngern und fügte dann noch an:" Komm, lass uns der Sache im Südwesten auf den Grund gehen!"  
Noch bevor der Hanyou eine Antwort gegen konnte, setzte sich der Daiyoukai in Bewegung. Ein unerklärliches Gefühl sagte ihm das beides wichtig war. Die Situation an der südlichen Grenze zu seinem Reich aber auch ein Gespräch was er mit Reika führen mußte.

In den nächsten Tagen schlief Reika schlecht. Entweder konnte sie gar nicht einschlafen, weil sie ständig in Gedanken war oder sie hatte nachts Albträume. Die Angst um ihr ungeborenes Kind und Sesshomarus Reaktion darauf das Sie ihm nur einen wertlosen  
Hanyou schenkte war oft der Bestandteil. Geringschätzige Bemerkungen und später Drohungen gegen das Baby folgten. Dadurch wurde das liebevolle Bild, was sie von ihrem Gefährten hatte immer verzerrter. Eines Nachts als sie wieder in einem Albtraum  
gefangen war, diesmal schlimmer als vorher, weckte sie die flehende Stimme eines Kindes.  
Nyoko saß neben ihr und rief sie immer wieder beim Namen. " Nicht schreien Mama Reika, Bitte hör auf.". wobei das Mädchen weinte. Sofort nahm die Fürstin das Kind in die Arme und erklärte das sie nur einen schlechten Traum hatte. Außerdem erklärte sie  
dem kleinen Mädchen, wie leid ihr es tat, dass sie sich dadurch sorgte. Kurz darauf kam Rin in den Raum. Auch sie war durch die Schreie von Reika geweckt wurden.  
Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis sich Nyoko beruhigt hatte. Wegen der Albträume ihrer Tante war sie ebenfalls etwas verstört. Erst als Rin die kleine Nyoko wieder in deren eigenes Bett gebracht hatte, kaum das sie eingeschlafen war, wagte Reika sich an ihren  
Traum zu erinnern. Diesmal stand ihr Fürst vor ihr und auf ihre Eröffnung, dass sie sein Kind erwartet, zog er nur wortlos sein Schwert. Die Dämonenjägerin war davon gerannt und irgendwann in einen bodenlosen Abgrund gestürzt, deshalb hatte sie wohl  
geschrien. So konnte es unmöglich weiter gehen. Sie musste dringend eine Lösung finden.

Eigentlich war es eine Episode aus dem früheren Leben von Rin, wodurch die Fürstin einen Ausweg fand. Als die Dämonenjägerin aus dem Garten zurückkam, hörte sie gerade wie das Mädchen den Zwillingen von ihrer ersten Begegnung mit Jaken und Sesshomaru erzählte. Als Rin dann erwähnte, wie glücklich sie war, dass beide für sie dann wie eine neue Familie geworden waren, hatte auch Reika eine Möglichkeit aufgetan.  
Wenn sie Musashi verließ bevor jemand von ihrem Zustand erfuhr und sie für ihr Kind ein neues Zuhause finden könnte, wäre das wohl die beste Lösung. So konnte sie das Baby schützen und müßte keine Angst haben, dass ihr Gefährte es tötete.

Nur musste die braunhaarige Frau erst einmal einen Platz suchen, wobei sie sich fragte, ob es so einen Ort überhaupt geben könnte.  
Die einzigen Wesen die einen Hanyou dulden und ihm helfen würden waren Andere seiner Art. Es gab etliche, trotz das Hanyous auch eher selten waren. Irgendwo befanden sich die sechs Hanyoukinder die Inuyasha und seine Freunde von der Insel Hourai-Jima retteten. Den Gerüchten zufolge lebte ein verkrüppelter Hundehalbdämon auf dem Land was früher Izayoi gehörte. Da Inuyasha nie Anspruch auf das Land seiner Mutter erhoben hatte, kümmerte sich Fürst Daiki darum. Obwohl Reika nicht genau wusste, wo dieser seine Hütte hatte, würde sie ihn als Erstes aufsuchen.  
Jetzt wo die Fürstin diesen Entschluss gefasst hatte, konnte sie endlich wieder eine Nacht ruhig schlafen. Für ihre kommende Reise würde sie auch alle Kraft brauchen.  
Um ihre Abwesenheit zu erklären, erzählte sie den anderen, das sie um Hilfe gebeten wurde weil einige Dämonen westlich ihr Unwesen trieben.  
Bereits am darauf folgenden Morgen würde sie aufbrechen.

Es war noch dunkel draußen, als die Fürstin den Palast verließ.  
" Reika,", ein leises Flüstern erklang hinter ihr. Die Angesprochene drehte sich um und entdeckte ein Mädchen. Die Dämonenjägerin musste nichts sagen. In den Augen von Rin hatte sich erkennen gespiegelt.  
" Wirst du mich verraten Rin?", fragte die Dämonenjägerin.  
Diese schaute sie lange an, dann schüttelte Rin den Kopf und bat nur:" Komm bitte einfach eines Tages wieder!"  
Mit diesen Worten wandte sich das Mädchen ab und ging ins Haus zurück. Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen ohne das Sie es verhindern konnte. Sie wollte nicht das Reika ging, ihr große Schwester oder Mutter. Aber so unglücklich wie die Dämonenjägerin  
war konnte sie es ihr nicht verdenken. Außerdem war sie vermutlich die Einzige, die den wahren Grund kannte. Nein Rin würde schweigen, wenn es auch bedeutete das Vertrauen von Sesshomaru zu verlieren, der wie ein Vater zu ihr war.  
So verließ die Fürstin das Dorf im Schutz des einsetzenden Regen, der bereits am Mittag jede Spur und ihre Gerüche fortgewaschen haben würde.

Einige Wochen streifte Reika durch die Gegend und betätigte sich als Dämonenjägerin, wobei sie auch gleichzeitig nach Informationen über den Hanyou suchte. Doch es dauerte nicht lange, bis ihr Zustand immer offensichtlicher wurde. Sie verbarg ihren  
rundlichen Bauch zwar durch weite Kleidung aber die Dämonenjagd wurde so immer umständlicher. Eines Tages lief Reika durch einen Wald. Der Überfall des Dämons kam zwar sehr plötzlich, dennoch gelang es der jungen Frau ihn abzuwehren und gleich  
darauf tötete sie ihn. Als sie jedoch nach hinten sprang um den fallenden Überresten auszuweichen geriet sie mit ihren Fuß in ein Loch. Vermutlich der unterirdische Bau eines Kaninchen.  
Starker Schmerz durchzuckte Reikas Fuß bis hinauf zum Kniegelenk. Leise fluchte die junge Frau und sah sich ihren Knöchel an. Scheinbar war er nicht gebrochen aber dennoch würde sie einige Tage Schwierigkeiten mit dem Laufen haben. Zu ihrem Pech sah  
sie im Osten die ersten heranziehenden dunklen Wolken und weit entfernt sogar Blitze. Sicher kam ein größeres Unwetter auf sie zu.  
Die Dämonenjägerin suchte sich einen starken Ast und stützte sich darauf, während sie sich mit aller Kraft zu der nahegelegenen Höhle schleppte, wo sie auch schon die letzte Nacht verbracht hatte. Unglücklicherweise stürzte sie noch einmal als sie auf dem,  
durch den einsetzenden Regen, glitschigen Boden ausglitt. Als ob es nicht noch schlimmer kommen konnte, landete sie bei diesem Sturz in einem Dornengestrüpp.  
Einige der Dornenbüsche zerkratzten ihre Arme, wobei sie auch etliche kleine Wunden im Gesicht abbekam. Dennoch rappelte sie sich wieder auf und erreichte nach einiger Zeit die Höhle. Erleichtert ließ Reika sich hier nieder. Zwar hatte sie kein Holz dabei um ein Feuer entfachen zu können aber sie war erst einmal vor dem Sturm in Sicherheit. Hier konnte sie in Ruhe ihren Fuß abheilen lassen. Selbst an Nahrung mangelte es im Moment nicht, davon hatte sie noch reichlich.

Die Fürstin sollte jedoch nicht die Einzige bleiben, die an dem Ort Schutz suchte. Noch drang genug Tageslicht in die Höhle als draußen das erschöpfte Schnauben mehrerer Pferde zuhören waren. Reika zog ihr Schwert und legte es griffbereit neben sich. Seit sie  
allein unterwegs war benutzte sie auch oft einen Bogen. Nun nahm sie einen Pfeil aus dem Köcher um ihn einzulegen, spannte aber noch nicht die Sehne.  
Schon verdunkelte sich der Eingang und zwei Männer, eindeutig als Soldaten erkennbar, traten ein. Der eine hatte eine Fackel entzündet und so wurde es heller. Offenbar war es ihre Aufgabe nach Tieren zuschauen, die gelegentlich in solchen Höhlen wohnten.  
Plötzlich blieben sie stehen als sie die junge Frau entdeckten. Der eine offenbar der Sprecher befahl der Dämonenjägerin unwirsch:" Verlasst sofort diesen Ort und macht Platz für unseren Fürsten."  
Mutig antwortete sie:" Da ich zuerst hier war muss euer Fürst mit meiner Gesellschaft vorlieb nehmen oder er sucht sich eine andere Höhle."  
Aufgebracht entgegnete der Soldat der Fremden:" Wie wagt ihr es von unserem Fürsten zusprechen. Er teilt nicht mit so niedrigen Abschaum einen Ort."  
Innerlich musste die junge Frau dem Soldaten recht geben. Sie machte bestimmt nicht den besten Eindruck. Sie hatte etliche Kratzer und einige Risse in ihrer Kleidung von den Dornen. Vom Schlamm an den Beinkleidern durch ihre Sturz gar nicht erst zureden.  
Dennoch war sie ganz sicher nicht in der Lage aufzustehen um zu gehen, vor allem da es auch in der weiteren Umgebung ihres wissen nach keine weiteren Höhlen gab. Als der Mann nun sein Schwert zog und einen Schritt auf Reika zuging, spannte sie den Bogen.

Durch die lauten Stimmen wurde man auch draußen aufmerksam.  
" Was geht hier vor.", erklang jetzt weiter entfernt eine wohlklingende Stimme, die der Dämonenjägerin nicht einmal fremd war.  
Der Samurai in der Höhle drehte sich nun um und trat hinaus zu seinem Herrn. Hauptmann Tadashi indessen ging zum Eingang um in die Höhle hinein zublicken. Aufgrund seines guten Gehörs war ihm das Gespräch im inneren nicht entgangen. Da ihm auch die Stimme der Frau bekannt vorkam, wollte er genaueres wissen. Was offenbar dem Kämpfer entgangen war, sah er sofort.  
Draussen warf sich der Soldat auf den nassen Erdboden und legte die Stirn ins Gras:" Verzeiht Herr. Da drin ist eine Frau offenbar eine Dämonenjägerin die sich weigert die Höhle zu verlassen um euch Platz zu machen."  
" Sie ist verletzt Herr", erklang neben dem Fürsten die ruhige Stimme seines Hauptmanns. Sofort sprang Daiki von seinem Pferd und betrat nun selbst die Höhle. Er ging zwar gnadenlos gegen niedere Dämonen und auch gegen seine menschlichen Feinde vor.  
Jedoch eine Frau und zudem noch verletzt, würde er nie ohne Hilfe lassen.  
" Reika.", stellte Daiki fest, als er die dunkelhaarige Frau erkannte. Niemals würde er es jemanden sagen aber er schätzte sie sehr. Besonders, da sie ähnlich wie er dachte was Dämonen betraf. Sofort ging der junge Mann zu ihrem Lager und kniete vor ihr nieder.  
" Verzeiht Fürst Daiki das ich euch nicht angemessen begrüße.", entschuldigte sich die Dämonenjägerin mit einer Handdeutung in Richtung ihres Fußes.  
" Soviel wie du für mein Gebiet getan hast. Ohne dich gebe es weit aus mehr Dämonen. Jetzt bin ich froh auch mal etwas für dich tun zu können Lady Reika.", erklärte Daiki der Fürstin.  
Der Soldat war hinter seinem Fürsten eingetreten und sah nun mit großen Staunen wie der Daimyo sich selbst vor die junge Frau kniete. Außerdem wunderte er sich das sie plötzlich so freundlich war. Der Samurai diente erst seit kurzen unter diesem Herrn und  
kannte deshalb die Jägerin nicht.

Dann schob Daiki vorsichtig das lange Gewand der jungen Frau bis zu ihrem Knie und sah sich den dicken Knöchel an. Er strich sanft, beinahe zärtlich darüber.  
" Holt den Heiler.", befahl er ohne sich um zudrehen. Dieser trat aber im gleichen Moment hinzu, da Hauptmann Tadashi ihn schon vorsorglich informiert hatte.  
Der Kräuterkundige sah sich den Knöchel an und auch die Kratzer. Keine der Verletzungen war bedenklich. Sicher war alles in ein paar Tagen abgeheilt. Allerdings entging dem Heiler auch nicht ihr Zustand.  
Reika hatte seinen Blick bemerkt und sah ihn finster aus ihren grünen Augen an. Der alte Mann stand dann schwerfällig auf, immerhin war er nicht mehr der Jüngste. Das er ging ohne etwas zu ihr zusagen erleichterte Reika. Trotzdem würde wohl Fürst Daiki  
gleich davon erfahren.

Inzwischen hatte der Fürst den Soldaten der die Dämonenjägerin aus der Höhle vertreiben wollte einen Befehl erteilt:" Du wirst draußen bei den Pferden Wache halten!"  
Der Samurai warf seinem Hauptmann einen Blick zu, doch dessen Gesicht blieb finster. Wenn das sein Herr nicht von sich aus angeordnet hätte, würde er ihm jetzt den gleichen Befehl geben.  
Nach einem bösen dennoch von allen unbemerkten Blick in Reikas Richtung gehorchte der Mann.

Während Tadashi der Dämonenjägerin Gesellschaft leistete, hatte sich Fürst Daiki weiter vorn in der Höhle an ein dort entfachtes Feuer nieder gelassen. Seit einigen Tagen waren sie unterwegs und hatte etliche Dörfer besucht. Nun waren sie auf dem Rückweg  
zu dem Schloss an der Küste. Erst jetzt wo er Reika wiedersah wurde ihm bewusst das er die junge Frau vermisst hatte. Das Schicksal ihrer Familie hatte ihn schon immer bewegt. Vermutlich war das auch ein Grund gewesen warum er dem Mädchen damals die Schwertkampfausbildung nicht verwehrt hatte. Er war etwa fünf Jahre älter als Reika und zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch selbst bei Tadashi in der Ausbildung gewesen. So hatten sie oft gemeinsam gelernt. Je älter und erwachsener Reika wurde um so mehr hatte er das Mädchen gemocht.  
Doch schon damals war er jemanden versprochen gewesen. Deshalb ging er schon früh mit dieser Prinzessin den Bund ein, da sie sich beide sympathisch fanden. Schon nach kurzer Zeit hatten sie sogar festgestellt das sie sich nicht nur mochten sondern  
eine gewisse Liebe füreinander empfanden. Leider sollte ihr beider Glück nicht einmal ein Jahr anhalten, da seine Gemahlin durch den Sturz ihres Pferdes zu Tode kam. In dieser Zeit hatte sie ihm auch kein Kind geschenkt. Eine Zeitlang spielte der Fürst mit dem  
Gedanken mit der Dämonenjägerin den Bund einzugehen Schon damals hatte der Fürst erkannt das Reika eher ein anmutiger Vogel war, den man nicht in einen Käfig sperren konnte. Da er die junge Frau so mochte wie sie war hatte er sie gehen lassen.  
Um seine Bedürfnisse zu befriedigen nahm sich Daiki eine Konkubine. Nachdem er zufällig ein Gespräch zwischen dieser Frau und ihrer Dienerin belauscht hatte, war ihm ein Verdacht gekommen. Schon sein Vater hatte wohl ähnliche Probleme gehabt. Es war  
die dritte Ehefrau die dem älteren Fürsten erst den langersehnten Erben schenken konnte. Aus diesem Grund hatte Daiki auch keine Geschwister. Als des Fürsten vierte Gemahlin war die Dämonenjägerin vorgesehen und eines Abends hatte der ältere Fürst sogar ganz offiziell bei Reikas Bruder Katsumi um deren Hand angehalten. Von Anfang an stand Reika dem ablehnend gegenüber und auch ihr Bruder wollte sie dazu nie zwingen. Da Daikis Vater starb wurde aus diesen Plänen nichts. Auch wenn der Tod des Fürsten Daiki getroffen hatte, war er dennoch froh das Reika nicht seine neue Stiefmutter geworden ist.  
Um seinen eigenen Verdacht bestätigt zu bekommen umgab sich der junge Fürst dann später mit weiteren Konkubinen. Nachdem er eine kleine Bemerkung zu einer der Frauen gemacht hatte, warben dann plötzlich alle um seine Gunst.  
Jede von ihnen hoffte ihm den Erben zu schenken und somit die neue Fürstin zu werden. Deshalb war Daiki auch so skeptisch gewesen als eine von den Frauen ihm dann tatsächlich einen Sohn gebar. Einige Wochen nach der Geburt hatte er sämtliche Soldaten und Schlossbewohner im Innenhof versammelt. Dann war der Fürst neben seine Konkubine die ihr Baby im Arm hielt getreten und hatte seinen Hauptmann herbeigerufen.  
Diesen hatte er gefragt:" Tadashi hat das Kind meinen Geruch?"  
Etwas verwirrt hatte der Hauptmann seinen Herrn angeschaut bis dieser ihm zugezwinkert hat. Deshalb hatte dieser dann geantwortet:" Nein Herr, es riecht eher nach Soldat Saburo."  
Das entsprach der Wahrheit. Doch Tadashi wusste es nicht nur durch den Geruch, vielmehr aus eigener Beobachtung.  
Doch es genügte um die Mutter so zu verblüffen das sie nicht nur ihren Geliebten sondern auch den Plan verriet. Nachdem der Fürst beide vermählt hatte, verwies er sie wegen Betrug von seinen Ländereien. Seit dem hat keine Konkubine versucht ihm wieder ein Kind unterzujubeln.  
Inzwischen hatte Daiki die Tatsache akzeptiert das er wohl nie Nachkommen haben würde. Trotz dieser Erkenntnis weigerte sich der Fürst immer noch den einzigen Erben anzuerkennen den das Reich außer ihm noch hatte.

Nur wenig später wurden Daikis Überlegungen von dem Heiler unterbrochen. " Herr."  
" Sprecht Heiler!" , forderte er den alten Mann auf.  
Mit ruhiger Stimme erklärte dann der erfahrene Heilkünstler. " Die Kratzer sind belanglos, da nur oberflächlich. Der Knöchel wird ebenfalls in ein paar Tagen verheilt sein. Mehr sorgen bereite mir ihr anderer Zustand. Sie erwartet ein Kind in etwa drei oder vier  
Monaten wenn ich das richtig beurteile."  
Das Gehörte überraschte den Fürsten zwar aber Reika lebte nun in einem anderen Dorf. Warum sollte sie dann nicht inzwischen einen Gemahl haben und dessen Kind erwarten. So erwiderte der Fürst: " Es ist üblich das Frauen Kinder gebären."  
" Sicher Herr,", stimmte der Heiler zu. Fügte dann aber besorgt an:" Das Armband was die Dämonenjägerin trägt gibt mir jedoch zu bedenken. Wie es scheint besitzt es eine starke dämonische Aura. Euer Priester wird das sicher besser beurteilen können."  
Eine Weile blickte Daiki nachdenklich in die Flammen, bevor er seine Meinung mitteilte: " Eine fähige Dämonenjägerin wie Reika wird doch sicher mit so etwas fertig."  
Der Fürst bewunderte Reika und kannte ihre Fähigkeiten, deshalb zweifelte er nicht an ihr. Das was sein Heiler hier andeutete klang weit hergeholt. Dennoch hatte der alte Mann noch mehr zusagen.  
" Wenn es ein einfacher Dämon ist, dann hätte Lady Reika sicher keine Schwierigkeiten. Nun ich bin nur ein Heiler aber wenn ich die Aura schon spüre, muß sie sehr mächtig sein.", gab der Mann dann zu bedenken.  
Nach einem Wink seines Herrn zog sich der Heiler dann zurück.  
Mitten in der Nacht stand Daiki auf und ging nach hinten, dorthin wo die Dämonenjägerin bewacht von Tadashi schlief. Lange Zeit betrachtete er die junge Frau. Er hatte nicht den Eindruck gewonnen das sie auf der Flucht war. Das sich Reika mit einem Dämon  
einlassen würde fand er absurd, da der Fürst genau wusste wie sehr sie diese Rasse hasste, ganz besonders seit dem Tod von Nyokos Eltern.  
Sein Entschluss stand jedenfalls fest, sollte die Dämonenjägerin wirklich Hilfe brauchen und Probleme mit Youkais haben, würde er ihr helfen.

Am nächsten Morgen war es Fürst Daiki der die junge Frau hochhub und aus der Höhle trug. Er nahm sie selbst mit auf sein Pferd als er zurück zu seinem Schloss reiste. Hier brachte er Reika in die Gemächer die seiner verstorbenen Gemahlin gehörten und  
seitdem von keinen anderen weiblichen Wesen bewohnt wurden waren.  
Am Abend kam dann zusammen mit dem Heiler noch ein weiterer Mann mit in den Raum. Der alte Mann hatte ihn als seinen Gehilfen vorgestellt, doch die junge Frau war skeptisch. Der angebliche Gehilfe schien sich sehr genau für ihr Armband zu interessieren  
und betrachtete es eine ganze Weile. In dessen Gesichtzügen konnte Reika einen Hauch von Besorgnis erkennen. Bald darauf war sie wieder allein.  
Einige Tage später verspürte Reika zwar noch leichte Schmerzen aber sie konnte ihre Fuß wieder voll belasten. So beschloss sie das es Zeit wurde weiterzuziehen.  
Als Fürst Daiki am Nachmittag zu ihr kam, teilte sie ihren Entschluss mit. Niemals hätte die Fürstin dann mit seiner Frage gerechnet.  
" Du bist auf der Flucht, vor diesem Dämon der dir das Armband umlegte."  
Reika hob ihren Arm und sah auf die silberne Kette an ihrem Handgelenk. Warum leugnen wenn der Fürst es so wieso schon erraten hatte.  
" Ja, das bin ich.", gab sie zu.  
Doch der Fürst stellte noch weitere Fragen:" Ist dieses Monster der Vater des Kindes? Man hat dir doch nicht etwa Gewalt angetan?"  
Lange Zeit schwieg die Dämonenjägerin. Wie konnte sie dem Fürsten nur erklären wie es dazu kam das sie die Fürstin der westlichen Länder wurde. Besonders welche Worte sollte sie finden um die Situation zu beschreiben in der sie sich befand. Sicherlich  
wäre Daiki nicht begeistert das Reika einen Hanyou erwartet. Dem Fürsten kam es sogar vor als ob die junge Frau leise seufzte. Die Dämonenjägerin hob den Kopf und ihr Blick traf sich mit dem von Tadashi. Verwundert schaute sie den Hauptmann an, da er kurz den Kopf geschüttelt hatte, also ob er Reika riet nichts zu erzählen.

Daiki bemerkte in welche Richtung die dunkelhaarige Frau schaute und verstand es falsch. Deshalb bot er an: " Soll ich Hauptmann Tadashi hinausschicken, Ist es dir lieber unter vier Augen zu sprechen."  
" Das ist nicht nötig.", erklärte sie sofort. Danach antwortete sie auf die eigentliche Frage: " Der Vater des Kindes ist kein Ungeheuer."  
Es war keine Lüge, denn sie konnte den zärtlichen Dämon der sie liebte nicht mit einem Monster verbinden auch wenn sie seine gefährliche Seite kannte. Früher hätte sie immer sanft gelächelt wenn sie an Sesshomaru dachte und über ihn sprach. Nun zog sich ihr  
Herz zusammen vor Traurigkeit. Die Worte der beiden Hundedämoninnen schwebten über ihr wie eine dunkle Wolke. Reikas empfinden zeigte sich auch auf ihrem Gesicht.  
Der Fürst betrachtete die junge Frau. Er sah die Angst in ihren Augen und das bestärkte Daiki in seinem Entschluss Reika zu beschützen. In den letzten Tagen hatte er mit dem Priester über Möglichkeiten nachgedacht. Dieser hatte genügend Vorschläge  
unterbreitet. In Zukunft würde das Schloss durch einen Bannkreis geschützt der schädlich für Dämonen sein wird. Das Armband der Dämonenjägerin musste ebenfalls mit einem gewissen Bann belegt werden, so das der Aufspürzauber nicht mehr wirken konnte.  
Für den Fall das der Youkai dennoch erfährt das Reika hier in seinem Schloss weilte, heuerte Daiki mehr Soldaten an um sich und die Bewohner zu schützen.  
Entschlossen stand er nun auf. " Ich werde nicht zulassen das der Dämon dich findet.", versprach er. Dann ließ Daiki die junge Frau wieder allein.

Kurz darauf spürte Reika ein kurzes Beben und sah wie das leichte Flimmern an ihren Armband erlosch. Jetzt wirkte es nur noch wie glanzloses Silber.  
Sie wusste nicht was sie in diesem Moment empfinden sollte. Eine Woge der Traurigkeit und des Verlustes breitete sich in ihr aus.  
Auch wenn sie vor ihrem Gefährten auf der Flucht war hatte sie sich dennoch mit ihm verbunden gefühlt. Der einzige Grund warum Reika Musashi verlasen hatte war zum Wohl ihres Kindes. Sobald es geboren war und sie einen Platz gefunden hatte wo es in  
Sicherheit aufwachsen konnte, wäre sie selbst in das Dorf zurückgekehrt zu ihrem Gemahl. Bis jetzt hatte sie aber auch nicht daran gedacht das Sesshomaru mit Hilfe des Armbandes sie jederzeit finden konnte.  
Vermutlich hatte der Hundedämon sie bis jetzt noch nicht gesucht weil er immer noch immer Südwesten war. Wäre ihm etwas passiert hätte sie es schon allein durch den Impuls des Armbandes erfahren. Doch nun war es als ob sie auseinander gerissen wurden.  
Das Band was sie verbunden hatte fehlte plötzlich.

Von Tadashi erfuhr Reika dann das der Fürst hatte verbreiten lassen das sie nur wenige Tage nach ihrer Genesung abgereist war. Der Hauptmann selbst hatte in den ersten Tagen wie immer das Schloss verlassen und die Patrouillen begleitet.  
Sein täglicher Besuch bei Shaline war ebenfalls zur Gewohnheit geworden. Doch da ihm oder besser seiner dämonischen Seite der Bannkreis mit der Zeit immer mehr zusetzte, blieb Tadashi dann einfach im Schloss.  
Eines Abends bot er Reika seine Hilfe mit dem Baby an. Der Hauptmann hatte nicht nur die Bedeutung des Armbands erkannt, sondern wusste ja auch durch Shun und von Nanami genaueres. Um das vertrauen der jungen Frau zu gewinnen hatte er ihr erzählt das seine Großmutter eine Hundedämonin war. Doch er erwähnte weder ihren Namen noch das er mit Shun verwandt war. Sobald die Fürstin diese Information hörte, würde sie vermutlich aus angst Tadashi könnte es seiner Familie erzählen, schweigen.  
Da es auch Reika nicht entgangen war wie sehr Tadashi durch die Energie des Bannkreises litt wenn er das Schlossgelände betrat oder verließ, glaubte sie ihm. So fand sie genug Mut ihm alles zu berichten.

Jetzt konnte der Soldat begreifen weshalb die Fürstin der westlichen Länder sich auf der Flucht vor ihrem Gefährten befand. Sesshomarus Ruf in dieser Beziehung war nicht der beste. Schon immer hatte der Fürst, anders als sein Vater Inu no Taisho, Menschen und Hanyous verabscheut. Der Youkai war viel zu stolz nur wegen seiner Gefährtin auch wenn sie menschlich war seine Einstellung zu ändern. Ob er aber sein eigenes Kind verachten würde, glaubte der Hauptmann nicht unbedingt. Noch wußte sich Tadashi keinen Rat aber er nahm sich fest vor dem Fürstenpaar und dem Baby zu helfen.  
Eines verschwieg der Hauptmann ihr. Der Hanyou nachdem die junge Frau gesucht hatte war Ryoto, sein eigener Vater. Wenn die Fürstin gewusst hatte wie Nahe sie dessen Hütte bereits gewesen war, würde sie sich vermutlich ärgern. Wenn sie den Weg weiter gelaufen wäre, bevor der Dämon sie angegriffen hätte, wäre sie noch vor Sonnenuntergang bei Ryoto gewesen.

Das eine Flucht zwecklos war, erkannte die Fürstin ebenfalls. Das kleine Wesen was in ihr heranwuchs hatte vermutlich nicht die Kraft der läuternden Magie standzuhalten. So vertraute sie dann auf Tadashis Versprechen das ihr Kind bei dem Vater des  
Hauptmannes ein Zuhause finden konnte, falls Daiki dem zustimmen würde. Trotz das der Fürst etwas gegen gefährliche Dämonen hatte, verfügte er über einen ausgeprägten Gerechtigkeitssinn. Außerdem duldete seine Familie schon seit 200 Jahren den Hanyou Ryoto auf dem Land von Prinzessin Izayoi.  
Indessen schöpfte Reika wieder etwas Hoffnung. Dennoch war es schon eine Ironie das sie einerseits in Sicherheit war aber anderseits jedoch auch Gefangen und nun die nächsten Monate das Leben führen mußte was sie immer verabscheut hat.  
Um so länger die Dämonenjägerin im Schloss verweilte und weil der Fürst viel Zeit mit ihr verbrachte, begann sich Daiki in die junge Frau zu verlieben. Ob es wahre Liebe war oder vielmehr der Wunsch endlich seine Einsamkeit vertreiben zu können, ein Gefühl was er trotz vieler Konkubinen stets hatte, das würde wohl die Zeit zeigen.

13. Kapitel - Die Suche beginnt

Sesshomaru stellt durch den Armreif fest das mit Reika etwas nicht stimmt. So kehrt er eilig nach Musashi zurück. Später beginnt er mit der Suche. Nebenbei hat er noch einige Verdächtige, doch die sind unschuldig. Währenddessen erfährt Naoki den vermeintlichen Grund warum Reika weggelaufen ist. ( Das ist dann für alle " Beniko Fans", die wird sich noch wünschen ihren Mund gehalten zu haben ;) )


	13. Die Suche beginnt

13. Kapitel - Die Suche beginnt

Die Reise in das südliche Gebiet der Wölfe verlief ohne Probleme. Die beiden Brüder kamen schnell vorwärts. Zusammen mit Inuyasha streifte der Lord durch die Wälder und das Gebirge. Die Information das die Falkendämonen und Adler die hier im Gebirge ihre Behausungen hatten, gegeneinander kämpften stellte sich als falsch heraus. Stattdessen gingen Fürst und Erbprinz nun seltsamen Gerüchten nach. In einem neutralen Territorium, was weder zum westlichen noch zum südlichen Grenzgebiet gehörte wurden öfters Fremde gesichtet. Sowohl die Adler und auch den Falken war es aufgefallen. Immer wieder erzählte man von seltsamen Kriegern und Drachen die Nachts durch die Lüfte streiften. Manchmal hatte man eine starke Ballung dämonischer Auren gespürt. Doch seit Sesshomaru hier war und auch Kougas Wölfe regelmässig auf Streife gingen, war von alledem nichts mehr zu finden.

Nun waren die beiden Brüder gerade zu Gast bei Kouga und seinem Wolfsrudel. Bereits am nächsten Morgen wollte sie erneut tiefer in das Gebirge vordringen um weitere Höhlen die es hier mehr als reichlich gab zu durchsuchen.  
Während sich Kouga und Inuyasha neckten, saß Sesshomaru lässig gegen ein Polster aus Fellen zurückgelehnt mit ausdrucksloser Mine. In seinem Innern sah es jedoch anders aus. Es war als ob die Feinde immer einen Schritt voraus waren. Hatte er sich so sehr auf die Suche beschränkt das ihm ein Spion in der Nähe entgangen war. In den nächsten Tagen würde er deshalb besser aufpassen. Vermutlich saß irgendwo eine spionierende Krähe und verfolgte jeden ihrer Schritte. Gerade wollte der Fürst seinem Bruder von dem Verdacht erzählen, als er ein schwaches Beben spürte.  
Plötzlich ging ein Ruck durch den Daiyoukai als die Erkenntnis sein Bewußtsein durchdrang, was es damit auf sich hatte. Sesshomaru setzte sich auf und streifte seinen Ärmel zurück. Das Armband an seinem Handgelenk war dunkel.  
" Reika.", nur der Name seiner Gefährtin verliess seine Lippen. Doch allein der Klang der Stimme genügte das Inuyasha verstummte und seinen Bruder ansah.

Der Ältere saß aufrecht, hatte den Ärmels seines Gewandes zurückgeschoben und starrte das plötzlich glanzlose Schmuckstück an.  
" Ist sie...", der Hanyou wagte den Rest nicht auszusprechen. Im Moment befürchtete er das schlimmste, wobei er ein Gesicht zog das keiner Beschreibung würdig war.  
Kouga dem schon eine spitze Bemerkung auf der Zunge lag, verschluckte sie ganz schnell. Das hier war ganz sicher kein Spaß, sondern bitterer Ernst.  
Da reagierte der Hundedämon. Noch während er aufstand erklärte er seinem Bruder:" Reika ist sicherlich am Leben aber jemand hat den Aufspürbann lahmgelegt. Wer immer das war, will nicht das ich sie finde."  
" Unsere Feinde?", fragte darauf Inuyasha besorgt.  
Diesmal hob der Lord seinen rechten Arm und liess seine Giftklaue grün aufleuchten." Falls sie sich an meiner Gefährtin vergriffen haben werde sie die hier kennenlernen." das sagte Sesshomaru in einem eisigen Ton der sogar Kouga erschauern liess.  
Dann lief der Fürst einfach zur Höhle hinaus. Inuyasha sprang ihm eilig hinterher, gefolgt vom Anführer der Wolfsdämonen.  
Kaum das Sesshomaru im Freien war gab er seinem Bruder eine Anweisung. " Halt dich fest." Mit diesen Worten liess der Hundedämon sein Fell von der Schulter gleiten. Inuyasha sah ihn mit ungläubigen Augen an, griff aber schnell nach der dargereichten Hand seines Bruders und schlang seinen anderen Arm um die Schulter des Älteren, da sich der Lord der westlichen Länder gerade in die Luft erhob.  
" Wir hätten uns wenigstens von Kouga verabschieden können.", murrte Inuyasha als sie knapp über den Baumwipfeln dahin flogen.  
" Er wird es verstehen.", entgegnete sein älterer Bruder kalt.  
Kaum hatten sie das zerklüftete Gebirge hinter sich gelassen und waren in der Ebene, landete der Hundedämon. " Du kannst aufsteigen oder selbst rennen, doch ich nehme keine Rücksicht auf dich wenn du nicht mit mir mithalten kannst."  
Auch jetzt wartete Sesshomaru keine Antwort ab sondern verwandelte sich sofort in seine wahre Gestalt. Dann legte er sich nieder damit sein Bruder auf seinen Rücken krabbeln konnte. Der Hanyou wollte um nichts auf der Welt auf diesen Genuß verzichten. Dennoch wußte er das dieser Tag immer ihr kleines Geheimnis bleiben würde. Vermutlich würde es dem Lord nicht gefallen wenn der Erbprinz davon allen erzählen würde. Später verstand dann der Jüngere. Sesshomaru rannte mit einer Geschwindigkeit mit der Inuyasha nie hätte mithalten können. Zufrieden kuschelte er sich deshalb in den Nacken seines Bruders um die Reise zu genießen.  
Irgendwann seufzte Inuyasha leise. Er hätte nie gedacht das einer seiner Träume die er als kleiner Welpe hatte, einmal wahr werden würde. Eines bedauerte er jedoch. Der Hund der ihn trug war nicht sein Vater sondern sein Bruder.  
Die große Hundegestalt donnerte über die Ebene. Noch weit entfernt in den Dörfern konnte man die Erschütterungen des Boden spüren. Manche Menschen befürchteten schon das schlimmste. Der eine oder andere glaubte sogar an den Weltuntergang und sie begannen sämtliche Götter um Gnade anzuflehen.

Noch lange hatte der Anführer des Wolfsrudel den beiden Brüdern nachgesehen, auch dann noch als der weiße Hund weit entfernt am Horizont verschwand. Kouga verstand es tatsächlich. Würde er sich doch auch Sorgen wenn Ayame seine Gefährtin plötzlich nicht mehr an seiner Seite wäre. Der Wolfsdämon drehte sich um und sah seine zwei Unteranführer, Ginta und Hakkaku am Höhleneingang stehen.  
Gerade fasst Kouga einen Entschluß. Die Sicherheit seines Rudels stand an oberster Stelle aber wenn der Herr des Westens einen Feind hatte, betraf es auch die Wölfe. Immerhin durften sie hier an Sesshomarus Grenzen leben, seit sie den Norden verlassen hatten.  
Mit einem grimmigen Blick wurden die beiden Wölfe angeschaut. Beide grübelten bereits ob sie einen Fehler begangen hatten. Da schallten auch schon die Befehle ihres Leitwolfs durch das kleine Tal: " Ginta du schickst Späher aus mit den besten Spürnasen. Hakkaku du informierst die Adler und die Falken, sie haben die schärfsten Augen. Wenn irgendwo sich jemand verbirgt müssen wir sie finden."  
Sehr zu Kougas Verwunderung reagierten die beiden unverzüglich. Zufrieden ging er zurück in die Höhle um sich niederzulegen. Morgen würde er selbst dort weiter machen wo seine beiden Freunde aufgehört hatten. Im Moment war er selbst überrascht das er die beiden Hunde gerade so in Gedanken bezeichnete. Aber sein Entschluß stand fest. Während sich Sesshomaru um seine Gefährtin kümmerte, konnte er sich hier im Süden nützlich machen.  
Keine Spur von den Unbekannten zufinden frustrierte Kouga später so sehr das er die Suche auch auf andere angrenzende Gebiet ausdehnte. Wenn es sein mußte würde er mit seinen Wölfen ganz Japan durchkämmen, das nahm er sich fest vor.

In der Zeit wo Kouga seine Jagd nach den Feinden begann erreichten auch die beiden Brüder Musashi. Hier erfuhr der Fürst das seine Gefährtin einige Wochen zuvor auf Dämonenjagd gegangen war. Bis jetzt hatte sie noch niemand vermisst da sie von Anfang an mitteilte das sie länger unterwegs sein wollte.  
Nachdenklich lief Sesshomaru durch den Palast und betrat jedes einzelne Gemach das er sich mit Reika teilte. Hier und da war noch ganz schwach ihr Duft im Raum. Mitgenommen hatte sie nur Dinge die sie immer für die Jagd brauchte, ihren Bogen, sowie eins der weiten Gewänder.  
Den letzten Raum den sich der Fürst ansah ohne ihn jedoch zu betreten war sein Arbeitszimmer, was er eigentlich hier in Musashi fast noch nie benutzt hatte. Bücher die Reika aus dem Schloss mitgenommen hatte standen in einem Regal. Der Tisch war leer bis auf Schreibfeder und Tintenfass. Doch dann sah Sesshomaru noch einen Brief dort liegen. Vermutlich eine Anfrage des hiesigen Fürsten. Außer von dem menschlichen Daimyo hatten sie noch nie Post in Musashi erhalten. Wenn Boten aus dem westlichen Schloss kamen wurden Nachrichten mündlich überbracht oder der Youkai wartete bis er sie persönlich abliefern konnte.  
So drehte sich der Hundedämon um und ging aus dem Palast hinaus. Was immer in dem Brief stand konnte sicher warten, für ihn war es weit wichtiger seine Gemahlin zufinden.

Indessen streifte Inuyasha durch die Gegend. Sein Ziel war es die Krieger zufinden die sein Onkel vor Wochen hierher beordert hatte, da sie möglicherweise etwas beobachtet hatten. Nebenbei hielt er auch Ausschau nach Krähen.  
Eigentlich hatte der Hanyou dem Gebüsch keine weitere Beachtung schenken wollen, doch ein merkwürdiger Geruch weckte jedoch seine Aufmerksamkeit. Dann hatte er ihn identifiziert, verweste Leiche.  
Schrecken durchfuhr den Erbprinzen und ihm blieb fast das Herz stehen als ihm ein Gedanke kam. Inständig hoffte er das es sich nicht um Reika handelte. Dann fand er die Überreste, sehr zu seiner Erleichterung handelt es sich dabei um einen Dämon, keinen Menschen wie er schon befürchtet hatte. Dennoch war der Fund Besorgnis erregend. Vermutlich handelte es sich um eine der Wachen.  
Nachdem Inuyasha den Älteren davon in Kenntnis gesetzt hatte beschloss dieser zuerst zum westlichen Schloss zu reisen. Er würde Shun mit seinen Hunden her schicken, damit sie eine Spur des Täters finden und auch gleichzeitig Reika suchen lassen. Vielleicht gab es zwischen dem toten Dämon und Reikas Verschwinden einen Zusammenhang.

So kam es das der Fürst nur wenige Tage später im Schloss ankam. Ohne sich umzusehen oder auf jemanden zu achten eilte er in das Innere des Gebäudes. Nur einmal hielt Sesshomaru einen Soldaten an um nach dem Aufenthaltsort des Generals zu fragen. Kurz darauf hatte der Lord den großen Saal erreicht und trat ohne zuzögern auf seinen Onkel zu. Obwohl Naoki gerade im Gespräch war unterbrach er es sofort: " Entschuldigt mich bitte."  
Dann liess er den älteren Youkai stehen, da der Soldat mitbekommen hatte das sein Neffe etwas wichtiges wollte. Das der Hauptmann sich ebenfalls in Hörweite befand war reines Glück.  
Kaum hatte der Fürst den älteren Daiyoukai erreicht begann er:" Reikas Aufspürzauber wurde lahmgelegt. So etwas können doch nicht viele."  
" Normalerweise viele Priester oder Mikos. Doch bei den Armbändern denke ich das es nur wenige wirklich starke Magie bewanderte schaffen. Es sei den das Armband wird noch durch einen zweiten Bann gestört."  
" Wie durch einen Schutzbann gegen Dämonen.", schlußfolgerte Sesshomaru.  
" Ja, denkst du jemand hat Reika entführt.", diesmal konnte man echte Besorgnis aus der Stimme des Generals heraus hören.  
" Meine Gefährtin liess in Musashi die Nachricht zurück, sie wäre auf Dämonenjagd. Dennoch sagt mir mein Gefühl das etwas nicht stimmt. Die Sache mit dem Armband gibt mir zudenken.", erklärte der Lord.  
Dem stimmte Naoki zu und fragte:" Dann gehe ich davon aus du willst sie suchen."  
Sesshomaru bestätigte: " Das war in meinem Sinn, ich will Shun sprechen, er soll mit seinen Hunden in Musashi beginnen. Außerdem will ich die besten Youkais die Erfahrung in diesem Aufgabenbereich haben."

In der Zwischenzeit kam die Fürstin herbei und hörte einen Teil des Gespräches mit. Die Worte die ihr dann entfuhren waren wahrscheinlich nicht angebracht, doch ihre Reaktion war eher unwillkürlich.  
" Reika ist dir doch nicht etwa davon gelaufen.", bemerkte Yumi. Doch im gleichen Moment bereute sie die Worte. Ihr Sohn warf ihr einen tödlichen Blick zu. Es war als wenn sich eisige Spitzen in ihren Körper bohrten.  
" Wage so etwas nicht einmal anzudeuten. Sie würde nie ohne Grund weglaufen.", auch wenn er es so leise sagte das kaum einer der Umstehenden die Worte mitbekam, war die Stimme von einer Kälte geprägt, die Yumi ängstigte.  
Unwillkürlich wich die Fürstin einen Schritt zurück. Möglicherweise waren sie und General Naoki die einzigen die es mitbekommen hatten, aber Sesshomarus rechte Hand hatte den Bruchteil eines Augenblicks gezuckt. Nur seine absolute Selbstbeherrschung hinderte den Lord auf seine Mutter loszugehen.  
Im ganzen Saal herrschte gleichzeitig Totenstille. Jeder bekam mit wie die dämonische Energie des Fürsten anstieg. Dennoch gab es jemanden der es wagte sich einzumischen. Naoki trat vor und legte eine Hand beruhigend auf den Arm seines Neffen: " Mein Fürst.", begann er leise und eindringlich, stockte aber sofort. In diesen Moment fiel Naokis Blick auf eine Szene die sich am anderen Ende des Saal abspielte. Der Instinkt des älteren Daiyoukai liess alle Alarmglocken läuten. Das Bild zweier Hundedämoninnen im Garten blitzte auf, so das er sich abwandte.  
" Hauptmann führt unverzüglich den Befehl des Fürsten aus.", ordnete er an und durchquerte blitzschnell den Saal.

Im hinteren Bereich dort wo die große zweiflügelige Tür war standen die beiden Hofdamen von Yumi. Als die Fürstin die Bemerkung über Reika machte verhielten sich die Youkais anders als der Rest im Raum. Jeder war neugierig und hatte meistens einen ahnungslosen Gesichtsausdruck. Doch die beide Dämoninnen nicht. Die rothaarige lächelte Triumphierend und wandte sich an ihre Freundin Hinagiku:" Das Menschenweib hat uns tatsächlich geglaubt."  
Aber anstatt Freude auf dem Gesicht der Anderen zu entdecken sah sie nur ein wütendes Funkeln. Gerade wollte Beniko verständnislos nachfragen.  
" Du Närrin, siehst du den nicht was wir angerichtet haben." Damit gab Hinagiku der rothaarigen Dämonin eine schallende Ohrfeige. Sie selbst drehte sich um und wollte weggehen. Weil sie sich schämte hatte sie ihre Augen auf den Boden gerichtet. Kaum war sie ein paar Schritte gegangen prallte sie direkt mit jemanden zusammen. Hinagiku hob ihren Kopf nur um in zwei eisblaue Augen zublicken.  
" General ich glaube ich muß euch etwas gestehen.", sagte sie dann schüchtern. Noch immer war der kalte Blick auf sie gerichtet.  
" Folge mir.", befahl Naoki dann. Selbst die Stimme klang eisig, was bei der schwarzhaarigen Dämonin unwillkürlich einen fröstelnden Effekt auslöste. Es war das erste mal das sie bei Naoki so etwas bemerkte. Bis jetzt hatte sie immer geglaubt das nur der Fürst so eine eisige Kälte an den Tag legen konnte aber gerade in diesem Moment erkannte sie das Sesshomaru nicht der einzige war.  
Der Fürst bekam von alledem nichts mehr mit. Er hatte ebenfalls den Saal verlassen, weil er nicht unnütze Zeit verschwenden wollte.

Beniko, die rothaarige Dämonin war inzwischen wutentbrannt aus dem Saal gelaufen. Erst später erfuhr sie das ihre Freundin dem General in die Arme gerannt war.  
Obwohl Hinagiku die andere Hofdame nicht verriet, konnte sich Naoki seinen Teil denken. Reikas verschwinden nach dem Gespräch was die Fürstin absichtlich hören sollte, würde nur dann einen Sinn ergeben wenn sie Sesshomarus Kind erwarten würde.  
Da es dafür aber keine Beweise gab, verschwieg der General alles vorerst. Reika zu finden war wichtiger. Die Gründe konnte man auch später klären. So begab sich Naoki, nachdem er Hinagiku in ihrem Gemach eingeschlossen hatte und einen Wächter bei ihr zurückliess, zum Fürsten in die Bibliothek. Gerade bekam Shun seine Anweisungen und so hörte Naoki noch mit das einer seiner Soldaten im Wald bei Musashi getötet wurde. Vielleicht hatte man Reika tatsächlich entführt.

Kaum war Shun gegangen, rätselten die beiden Daiyoukais über verschiedenen Möglichkeiten. Doch ohne brauchbare Hinweise führten alle zu keinem Ergebnis.  
Noch einmal dachte Sesshomaru über Reikas Gründe nach warum sie das Dorf verlassen hatte. Für den Fall das sie sich auf die Jagd nach dem Schmetterlingsdämon begeben wollte, wäre vermutlich eine Nachricht von ihr zufinden gewesen oder sie hätte es einfach den anderen mitgeteilt. Dennoch fragte der Fürst:" Ist Callmaru noch im Süden."  
Auch wenn Naoki anders als sein Neffe oft Emotionen zuliess, so war sein Gesichtsausdruck diesmal sehr beredend. Er keuchte sogar kurz wenn auch kaum hörbar und erklärte fast schuldbewußt, da er versäumt hatte Sesshomaru davon in Kenntnis zusetzen:  
" Nein, das ist er nicht. Vor einigen Monaten hat er zum östlichen Hof gewechselt."  
Doch dann fiel dem General ein das er den neuesten Bericht seines Spion eigentlich schon haben müßte. Ohne ein Wort sprang er auf und verliess die Bibliothek. Er fand das Gesuchte im Amtszimmer auf seinem Tisch. Auch diesmal war er wieder sehr detailliert und sehr zu Naokis Erleichterung konnte Callmaru nicht an Reikas Verschwinden Schuld sein. Offensichtlich hatte sich der ausländische Lord wieder einmal an der falschen Dämonin vergriffen und deren wütender Gefährte war nicht gerade sachte mit dem Schmetterling umgegangen. Danach hatte der Lord der östlichen Länder beide Dämonen für längere Zeit sogar unter Arrest gestellt. Außerdem heilten schwere Wunden bei Lord Callmaru langsamer als bei den Hundedämonen zum Beispiel.  
Wenig später gab er die Pergamente seinem Neffen zum lesen. Nach einer ganzen Weile senkte Sesshomaru das Papier. Somit gab es einen Verdächtigen weniger.  
Nachdem der Hauptmann der Soldaten eine geeignete Suchmannschaft zusammengestellt hatte und sie von General Naoki genau instruiert worden waren, begaben sich diese auf die Reise. Nach einer Weile beschloss auch der Fürst wieder aufzubrechen. Er selbst hatte ebenfalls vor seine Suche in Musashi zu beginnen.

Da sich Gerüchte im Schloss schnell verbreiteten hörte auch Prinz Faruk von Reikas verschwinden. Nun eilte er in den Westflügel zum Fürsten um seine Hilfe anzubieten. Sesshomaru kam gerade mit seinem Onkel aus dem Raum. Sobald der Lord den jungen Dämon erblickte, erinnerte er sich an Yagos Worte. _' Sie ist bestimmt eine gute Gefährtin für meinen Sohn.'_  
Unwillkürlich entfuhr ihm ein Knurren. Sesshomaru wollte deshalb auf Faruk zugehen, doch der General hielt ihn auf wobei er sich seinem Neffen in den Weg stellte. Dennoch sagte der Lord der westlichen Länder an den Erbprinzen des nördlichen Reiches gewandt:" Wenn ich herausfinde das euer Vater hinter Reika verschwinden steckt, kenne ich keine Gnade."

Innerlich seufzte Naoki. Das klang beinahe wie eine Kriegserklärung gegen den Norden. Einerseits verständlich da die Bemerkung Yagos zu so einem Schluß führen konnten. Doch der General kannte den älteren Tigerdämon nun lange genug. Auch wenn er gelegentlich Manchen ein Rätsel war, so hatte Lord Yago genug Ehre im Leib sich nicht auf so eine Stufe herabzusetzen und die Gefährtin eines anderen zu entführen. Des weiteren gab es noch einen Grund warum der Tiger unschuldig war. Dieses Argument nannte er jetzt auch Sesshomaru: " Wenn Yago dahinter stecken würde, hätte er niemals seinen Sohn hier bei uns zurückgelassen. Der Tiger ist schlau genug um zu erkennen das wir als erstes Faruk dafür strafen würden."

Der Prinz war stehen geblieben. Diese Entwicklung hatte er nicht vorhergesehen. Die Bemerkung seines Vaters bei dem Treffen war eindeutig die Ursache für Lord Sesshomarus Ärger. Dem jungen Tigeryoukai war auch bewußt weshalb Yago dies geäußert hatte. Dennoch war er sich sicher das sein Vater niemals so weit gehen würde, dafür achtete dieser Reika viel zu sehr. Außerdem würde der Fürst des Nordens ganz gewiss keinen Krieg provozieren.  
So blieb Faruk mitten im Gang stehen und wartete auf die nächste Reaktion des Fürsten.

Für einem Moment löste Sesshomaru den Blickkontakt mit dem Prinzen und sah nun seinen Onkel aus schmalen Augen an: " Wir beide wissen das Yago mehr als einen hat.", erwiderte der jüngere Hundedämon.  
" Denk doch nach. Wenn er einen seiner Söhne opfern würde dann bestimmt nicht Faruk, seinen Erben."  
Dem Widersprach Sesshomaru erneut:" Oder er rechnet vielmehr damit das wir uns nicht an seinem Erben vergreifen."  
Diesmal mischte sich der Tiger ein und bot an:" Wenn ihr denkt das mein Vater etwas damit zu tun hat, dann nehmt mich als Geisel. Bietet mich im Austausch an."  
" Geisel.", begann Sesshomaru dabei sah er den Prinzen nachdenklich an. Mit so etwas wollte er seine Zeit nicht verschwenden. Danach wandte er sich wieder Naoki zu und fügte an:" Das überlasse ich dir verehrter Onkel."  
Mit diesen Worten ging der Lord der westlichen Länder einfach. Vermutlich hatte Naoki wirklich recht. Wer immer Reika gefangen hatte, tat es aus einem anderen Grund. Entweder ging es darum ihm persönlich zu schaden oder aber es war alles nur reiner Zufall.

Hund und Tiger sahen dem Lord nach. Abwartend fragte Faruk dann:" General."  
" Vergesst es mein Prinz. Ihr seid unser Gast keine Geisel. Falls ihr bedenken wegen meinem verehrten Neffen habt, noch bin ich der Taisho."  
Wenn Faruk verwundert war, so zeigte er es nicht. Er wagte aber zu fragen:" Also stimmt es das ihr Inu no Taishos jüngerer Bruder seid."  
Dem stimmte der General zu. " Kein Bastard, sondern der legitime Sohn meines Vater und von meinem Bruder anerkannt. Als Soldat zu dienen war meine eigene Entscheidung."  
" Da hattet ihr mehr Glück als mein Bruder.", Bei diesen Worten schwang Schmerz in der Stimme mit. Er liebte seinen Bruder und vermutlich würde Lord Yago das auch tun, wenn die Umstände andere gewesen wären. Doch dann kam er auf das eigentliche Anliegen zurück. " Wer glaubt ihr, steckt hinter Lady Reikas verschwinden. Diese Feinde?"  
" Möglich. Jeder hat die Bemerkung eures Vaters gehört. Wenn die Feinde Reika entführt haben, dann nur um eventuell einen Krieg zwischen unseren beiden Reichen zu provozieren."  
Etwas in der Stimme des Generals liess Faruk etwas anderes vermuten. So das er feststellte: " Ihr glaubt nicht daran. "  
" Nein, es gibt da noch etwas anderes.", gab Naoki zu und erzählte von den beiden Hofdamen.  
Kurz dachte der Prinz nach. Dann erklärte er: " Dann ergibt auch die Andeutung meines Vaters einen Sinn. Als er sie im Garten hochgenommen hat um Lady Reika ihrem Gefährten zu übergeben, spürte er eine dämonische Energie bei ihr. Jedoch nur ganz kurz, was er merkwürdig fand. Vermutlich erwartet Lady Reika wirklich ein Kind."  
" Den Verdacht hatte ich auch schon. Wenn euer Vater etwas bei unserer Fürstin gespürt hat, besteht in der Tat die Möglichkeit. Das würde auch heissen das Kind kann seine dämonische Energie unterdrücken. Bei einem Hanyou hätte ich das nicht erwartet aber sein Vater besitzt diese Fähigkeit ebenfalls. Es ist wohl ein Erbe unserer Familie."  
" Dann sollten wir die edle Fürstin so schnell wie möglich finden. Ich würde mich deshalb gern nützlich machen.", bot der Prinz an.  
" Bestimmt gibt es...", weiter kam der General nicht, da es plötzlich einen Aufruhr gab. Offenbar ein feindlicher Eindringling am Bannkreis. " Entschuldigt mich.", waren Naokis letzte Worte zu Faruk, dann war er auch schon fort geeilt.

Eigentlich wollte Shun so schnell wie möglich nach Musashi um von dort die Spurensuche aufzunehmen. Vermutlich würde es sehr schwer fallen nach so vielen Wochen noch etwas zufinden. Gerade war er außerhalb des Bannkreises und wollte sich in seine wahre Gestalt verwandeln als ihm ein merkwürdiger Geruch in die Nase kam. Er war sehr schwach, dennoch ging der junge Läufer dem nach. Fremde Gerüche waren immer Besorgnis erregend und eine Krähe war noch nie zu Gast im Schloss.  
Es dauerte nicht lange bis er tatsächlich die dreiäugigen Krähe in einem Baum sitzen sah. Nun überlegte Shun wie er diesen Vogel ausschalten konnte. Lebend würde er ihn vermutlich nicht fangen können. Ehe Shun auf den Baum geklettert war würde die Krähe fliehen. Deshalb zog er jetzt sein Messer und warf es nachdem er den richtigen Winkel fand. Zum Glück hatte er alles richtig bedacht. Da er aus dem Gebüsch treten mußte um das Messer ungehindert werfen zu können, wußte der Bote das der Vogel ihn gleich sehen und sich in die Luft erheben würde. So geschah es auch. Sobald die Krähe den Youkai entdeckte, streckte sie sich um ihr Gefieder zu entfalten, dabei beugte sie sich vor und das Messer drang in ihre Brust ein. Kaum war der tote Körper auf dem Boden gelandet holte sich Shun diesen. Er packte den Kadaver an den Füßen an und lief zurück zum Bannkreis. Genau bei den letzten Bäumen stieß er fast mit einem beinahe ebenso lautlosen Wesen zusammen. Im letzten Moment hörte er die leise Schritte, liess die Krähe aus seiner Klaue gleiten und zog sein Schwert.

Nachdem Beniko hörte das Hinagiku unter Arrest stand packte sie einige Sachen und verliess das Schloss. Noch hatte niemand den Befehl sie aufzuhalten. Deshalb gelangte sie ungehindert zum Tor hinaus und den Berg hinab. Gleich darauf passierte sie erleichtert den Bannkreis, mußte jedoch im nächsten Moment stehen bleiben da eine Klinge vor ihr auftauchte.  
" Wohin so eilig.", fragte Shun die Hofdame.  
Innerlich fluchte die rothaarige Youkai. Was machte der kleine Botenjunge noch hier. Sie hatte doch vorhin vernommen wie sich dieser von Nanami verabschiedete weil sein Auftrag dringend war.  
" Das geht dich nichts an.", zischt sie nun ihm entgegen.  
Shun machte sich so seine eigenen Gedanken. Es kam ihm schon verdächtig vor das Lady Reika verschwindet und Beniko plötzlich das Schloss verlässt. Er wußte auch von dem unmöglichen Verhalten der rothaarigen Youkai gegenüber der Fürstin. Hier stimmte etwas nicht, das sagte ihm sein Instinkt. Deshalb nahm er auch seine Klinge nicht von der Brust der Youkai.  
Diese hob ihre Klaue und fasste das Schwert an um es beiseite zu schieben. Zuckersüß fing Beniko an:" Shun, du solltest mich besser gehen lassen oder hast du doch Lust die Freuden der Liebe kennenzulernen. Sicherlich bist du ein sanfter und zärtlicher Liebhaber. Ich mag so etwas und würde dir gern..."  
Mit einem Knurren schnitt der Bote der Youkai das Wort ab: " Bereits das letzte mal habe ich dir erklärt es gibt schon drei..."  
Die Hofdame unterbrach ihn und korrigierte:" Das letzte mal sagtest du zwei."  
" Drei", bekräftigte Shun noch einmal und erklärte:" Meine Mutter und meine beiden Hunde.", Er ärgerte sich gerade selbst. Beinahe hätte er Beniko auf die Nase gebunden das er Shaline mochte. Dennoch mußte er etwas tun. Leider hatte er nichts dabei womit er die rothaarige Hundedämonin fesseln konnte. Seine beiden Hunde befanden sich momentan auch außer Hörweite, da er sie im Osten zurückgelassen hatte als er sich allein auf die Suche nach der Krähe begab.  
Freiwillig würde Beniko trotz seiner Klinge nie zum Schloss zurückgehen. Da bliebe nur die Möglichkeit den Alarm auszulösen. Doch wie? Da fiel sein Blick auf die Krähe. Deshalb hatte er eine Idee. Langsam bückte er sich und nahm den Vogel auf ohne jedoch die Hofdame aus den Augen zu verlieren. Diese versuchte doch tatsächlich weiterzugehen. Mit einem lächeln und der Drehung seine Schwertes jedoch gelang es dem Boten sie aufzuhalten, wobei er diesmal sogar die Spitze, für die Hofdame schmerzhaft, einsetzte. Im Moment hatte er genug von der Youkai und hörte auf Rücksicht zu nehmen. Ihrem Verhalten nach lag es in deren Sinn etwas zu verbergen, ansonsten würde sie sich doch lauthals über Shun beschweren anstatt versuchen ihn erneut zu verführen.

Die Hofdame grübelte gerade was sie tun konnte. Sie beobachtete jede Bewegung des Läufers genau um so auf eine Chance zur Flucht zuwarten. Doch dann tat der braunhaarige Youkai etwas, das Beniko verblüffte. Er warf den Kadaver des Vogels in Richtung Bannkreis.  
Trotz seiner jungen Jahre hatte Shun mehr Geschick und Kraft als Beniko ihm zugetraut hätte. Die Krähe flog gegen den Bannkreis und da erkannte die Hofdame weshalb der Läufer das getan hatte. Eigentlich hätte sie sofort die Chance zur Flucht ergriffen, wenn sie mitbekommen hätte das der Youkai sein Schwert fallen liess. Leider starrte sie immer noch auf den Bannkreis. Die kurze Ablenkung genügte Shun und er sprang Beniko an. Diese wehrte sich wie eine Furie. Auch wenn es nicht den Eindruck hatte so gewann Shun schnell die Oberhand, trotz das er etliche Blessuren durch Benikos Klauen einstecken mußte.  
Als dann die ersten Soldaten aus dem Schloss eintrafen hatte der Läufer die Hofdame fest im Griff. Nun erst fing sie an sich über die Behandlung zu beschweren, jedoch nur bis sie Naoki entdeckte. Für einen kurzen Moment konnte man Benikos Angst spüren.  
Der General war mit gezogen Schwert durch den Bannkreis getreten und hielt es noch immer in der Hand. Erst als zwei Soldaten die Hofdame gefesselt hatten steckte der ältere Daiyoukai es wieder in die Scheide.  
Kurz danach erklärte Shun dem General was es mit der Krähe und Beniko auf sich hatte. Ein Knurren erklang von der rothaarigen Youkai als Shun sogar von dem Verführungsversuch erzählte, was dieser nur mit einem kurzen Grinsen quittierte.  
Naokis Blick blieb finster als er den Befehl gab die Hofdame ins Schloss zubringen und unter Arrest zustellen.

Kaum waren alle fort lobte der General den Boten und schickte ihn danach auf seinen Weg. Nach wenigen Schritten kam der junge Läufer zurück. Schüchtern fragte er:" Herr darf ich einen Vorschlag machen."  
" Natürlich.", forderte er ihn auf. Er hatte schon immer Eigeninitiative von Soldaten geschätzt.  
Deshalb begann Shun:" Die Krähe hat es geschafft ihren Geruch zu verschleiern. Trotz meiner guten Nase habe ich ihn nur sehr schwach wahrgenommen. Vielleicht wäre es ganz gut wenn Nanami öfters den Bannkreis und die nähere Umgebung kontrolliert."  
Der General hatte ruhig zugehört und dachte kurz nach bevor er antwortete:" Vermutlich entgeht Nanami nichts. Da du ausfällst ist sie die zweitbeste Wahl."  
" Ich bin doch nicht besser als meine Mutter.", wagte der Bote zu widersprechen.  
Schmunzelnd entgegnete der General sehr zu Shuns Erstaunen:" In dem Punkt irrst du dich. Darin hast du Nanami inzwischen weit übertroffen."  
Verlegen erwiderte der Bote:" Doch nur weil meine Mutter ihre Fähigkeiten selten benutzt."  
Es war ihm in der Tat peinlich. Vor allem da er erst neulich seine Mutter bei einem Wettrennen in der Ebene zum zweiten mal geschlagen hatte. Als er mit Tadashi versucht hatte die Hundedämonin zu überrumpeln war das eher ein Spiel gewesen. Dennoch würde er hart trainieren um sie eines Tages allein schlagen zu können ohne Hilfe seines Neffen.  
" Vielleicht.", stimmte der General nur halb zu. " Dein Vorschlag ist sehr vernünftig. Für Nanami ist das dann auch eine gute Gelegenheit ihr Können zu trainieren. Wenn wieder eine Krähe auftaucht wird sie diese ebenso wie du finden."  
Das war wohl genau das was Shun hören mußte. Eigentlich müßte er stolz sein. Doch der junge Welpe schien zum Glück eher bescheiden zu sein. Manchmal eine Eigenschaft die besser war als Überheblichkeit. So konnte man sich viel besser in andere Lebewesen hinein versetzen und erkannte Stärken oder Schwächen eher.  
Das war auch einer der Gründe warum sich Naoki selbst für das Leben eines Soldaten entschieden hatte anstatt ein Lord zu sein. Er hätte sich mit dem jungen Dämon noch eine Weile unterhalten können, doch im Moment gab es wichtgeres. Deshalb gab der General eine Anweisung:" Jetzt solltest du dich auf den Weg begeben. Lord Sesshomaru ist inzwischen nach Musashi unterwegs. Sicher ist er sehr ungehalten wenn er dich nicht wie vermutet dort antrifft."  
Shun dachte nach. Der Fürst mußte demnach kurz nach ihm aufgebrochen sein. Die Suche nach der Krähe hatte den Läufer Zeit gekostet.  
Dennoch fragte er: " Glaubt ihr das unser edler Fürst ohne Pause durch rennt."  
" Davon bin ich sogar überzeugt.", bestätigte Naoki. Er war sich sicher das Sesshomaru auf sich selbst keine Rücksicht nehmen würde bis er Reika wieder in die Arme schliessen konnte. Äußerlich sah man es dem Lord der westlichen Länder nicht an aber dieser sorgte sich und hatte Angst seine Gefährtin für immer zu verlieren.  
Immer noch zögernd, hatte der braunhaarige Hundedämon noch etwas auf den Herzen." Es wäre wohl nicht ratsam Lord Sesshomaru in Schnelligkeit zu schlagen."  
" Lord Sesshomaru schätzt dein Können und deine Schnelligkeit. Aus diesem Grund hat er dich auch zu seinem persönlichen Boten befördert. Eine große Ehre wie du weißt. Wenn du im Stande bist ihn einzuholen, bestätigst du nur das er sich in dir nicht getäuscht hat.", erklärte Naoki.  
" Dann werde ich mein bestes geben euren Neffen zu schlagen Lord Naoki.", versprach Shun.  
Diesmal war es am General verblüfft zu sein. " Mein Neffe?"  
" Ihr vergesst meine guten Ohren, Herr. Im Schloss schnappt man so einiges auf.". Eine Antwort wartete der junge Youkai nicht ab, sondern eilte davon. Es reizte ihn schon seinen Fürsten zuschlagen. Doch ob dieser es so gut aufnehmen würde. Außerdem mußte er auch Rücksicht auf seine beiden Hunde nehmen. Ein schwieriges Unterfangen. Dennoch würde er sein Bestes geben.

Noch lange hatte der ältere Daiyoukai ihm nachgesehen. Mit seiner Einschätzung hatte Shun recht. In den letzten Tagen, besonders seit dem Treffen gab es einige neue Gerüchte, vor allem was seine Person betraf. Vielleicht war es endlich Zeit zu seiner wahren Herkunft zustehen. Wer wußte schon was die Zukunft brachte.  
So ging Naoki zurück ins Schloss und begab sich direkt in den östlichen Flügel. Nachdem er Nanami von dem Vorschlag ihres Sohnes berichtete und sie angewiesen hatte die Kontrollen zu übernehmen, war sein nächstes Ziel die Gemächer seiner Gemahlin.

...tbc..  
14. Kapitel - Himmel und Hölle

Naoki ändert seinen Status über Nacht. Shun folgt seinem Instinkt und besucht Shaline, die bereits wegen eines Kleides misstrauisch ist . Beniko bekommt Wächter der ganz besonderen Art


	14. Himmel und Hölle

Anmerkung allgemein: Um nicht zu sehr von Kern meiner Geschichte abzuweichen habe ich beschlossen einige Sachen als Ein oder Zweiteiler in einer Geschichten Sammlung ins Netz zustellen. Da werde ich dann einige Episoden beleuchten die hier zu kurz kommen, wie zum Bsp. Warum Lord Yago zwei Söhne hat. Evtl. auch Nanamis Hintergrund oder eine kleine Romanze für sie. Falls etwas bestimmtes gewünscht wird, dann könnt ihr mich gern per Mail kontaktieren.

Anmerkung zum Kapitel: Kräutertränke waren in gewissen Sinn die Pille des Mittelalter bis in die frühe Neuzeit. Gab es also wirklich. Kann man Googeln. Einige der Tränke haben aber auch als Pille danach gewirkt.

14. Kapitel - Himmel und Hölle

Inzwischen lief Yumi aufgebracht in ihrem Gemach umher. Sie war ärgerlich, nicht auf ihren Sohn sondern auf sich selbst. Nur mühsam konnte sie sich beruhigen.  
Am Abend kaum war ihr Gemahl eingetreten erklärte die Fürstin entschuldigend:" Warum mußte ich auch nur so unbedachte Dinge sagen. Wie konnte ich ahnen das Reika wirklich verschwunden ist."  
Sie stand am Fenster und blickte hinaus in die Ferne. Naoki trat hinter seine Gefährtin und schlang seine Arme um ihren Bauch. Sanft verteilte er Küsse auf Yumis Nacken.  
" Ihr wird doch nichts passiert sein?", fragte sie dann später. Die Anwesenheit Naokis war wie immer wohltuend.  
Der General versuchte weiterhin mit sanften Berührungen die Sogen seiner Gefährtin zu vertreiben und sagte:" Sesshomaru wird sie finden, da bin ich mir sicher."  
" Inzwischen habe ich die Heuchelei satt. Am liebsten würde ich einfach nur mein wahres Wesen zeigen.", gab die Hundedämonin dann zu.  
Nur ganz kurz unterbrach Naoki die Liebkosungen um zu antworten:" Was hindert dich daran. Du weißt ich liebe die echte Yumi, die allen nur etwas vormacht habe ich noch nie gemocht."  
Seufzend lehnte sich die Fürsten nach hinten und schmiegt sich enger an ihren Gemahl. " Du bist beinahe der einzige der mich von Anfang an durchschaut hat.", murmelte sie noch. Dann schloss sie ihre Augen und gab sich ganz den Berührungen ihres Gefährten hin.  
Mit seiner Klaue zerschnitt Naoki den Obi seiner Fürstin und öffnete ihren Kimono. Zärtlich liess er seine Hände über ihren Bauch gleiten und wanderte höher. Mit einer Hand streifte er das Gewand von der Schulter der Dämonin was sofort zu Boden fiel, mit der anderen Hand verwöhnte er Yumis Körper. Sein Ziel war es ihr unendliche Zärtlichkeiten zuschenken. Doch die Fürstin hatte andere Pläne. Als sich Yumi herum drehte wusste er das sie noch mehr im Sinn hatte. Ihre Hände berührten seine empfindlichsten Stellen, so das er ein leises aufstöhnen nicht vermeiden konnte. Hin und wieder konnte seine Gemahlin eine richtige kleine Hexe sein, wenn auch überaus zärtlich.  
" Sei vorsichtig, sonst kann ich mich nicht zurückhalten.", flüsterte der General warnend in ihr Ohr. Deutlich konnte der Daiyoukai ihr lächeln an seine Lippen spüren bevor sie sanft anfing ihn zu küssen.  
" Dann tue es auch nicht. Nicht heute Nacht.", entgegnete die Fürstin kühn. Zusammen sanken sie dann in die Kissen. Es war nicht nur Yumis Duft allein der den General betörte und heute seine Sinne vernebelte. Dennoch versuchte er noch einmal seine Gefährtin zu stoppen:" Wir sollten nicht..."  
Doch sofort widersprach die Youkai:" Es wäre doch nicht das erste mal und aufgrund der Kräutertränke passiert nie etwas."  
Der General setzte zwar in diese Kräuter nicht allzu viel vertrauen obwohl sie in der Vergangenheit gut Dienste geleistet hatten.  
Da Naoki immer noch zögerte ergriff Yumi die Initiative. Seine Gefährtin wußte genau wie sie die Selbstbeherrschung des Generals ankratzen konnte. Wie schon so oft schaffte es die Fürstin das sein Denken bis zu einem gewissen Punkt aussetzte und er sich ihren sanften Berührungen ergab. Sie beide begehrten sich heute Nacht erst leidenschaftlich und später sanft. Normalerweise hatte sich Naoki in dieser Situation oft zurückgehalten, doch es war Yumis Wunsch ihn ganz zu spüren und mit allen Sinnen zu genießen. Deshalb schenkte er ihr nicht nur jede erdenkliche Zärtlichkeit sondern auch Erfüllung.

Wahrscheinlich war Naoki eingeschlafen. Als er wieder aufwachte graute bereits der Morgen. Es war später als üblich. So rollte er sich herum und stand auf. Noch während er sich anzog fiel sein Blick auf eine kleine Glasphiole. Sehr zu seinem Schrecken stellte er fest das sie noch voll war. Für einen kurzen Moment hielt der Hundedämon die Luft an, danach drehte er sich zu der schlafenden Yumi um, während er in Gedanken einen Fluch ausstieß. Seine Gefährtin würden den Trank ganz sicher nicht absichtlich vergessen. Nur zugut erinnerte sich Naoki an Yumis Reaktion als sie vor Jahren bereits einmal in einer ähnlichen Situation waren. Mehrere Tage war die Fürstin unausstehlich gewesen und hatte die Schuld ihrem Gefährten gegeben, da er das beste Ventil für ihren Ärger war.  
Einen Moment wußte Naoki nicht was er tun sollte. Gerade grübelte er ob Gefahr bestand aber war es am Ende nicht schon zuspät. Eigentlich war es nicht das erstemal aber noch nie zu diesem einen Zeitpunkt. Vielleicht war es genau das was es brauchte um das Geheimnis endlich zulüften.  
Allein der Gedanke hatte etwas verlockendes. Babygeschrei im Schloss. Viel zulange fehlte das schon hier. Der Wunsch Vater zu werden schlummerte schon lange in ihm aber aufgrund der Umstände hatte er bis jetzt darauf verzichtet. Doch auch Yumi wurde nicht jünger. Falls Reika nicht bereits ein Kind erwartet, möglicherweise würde Sesshomaru nie einen Erben bekommen und dann wäre irgendwann Yumis Chance vertan noch ein zweites Kind zu bekommen.  
So vernichtete er den Inhalt und stellte die leere Phiole wieder zurück.

Der General trat danach hinaus auf den Balkon und schloss die Tür. Doch statt sofort hinunter zu springen, über die Mauer zusetzen und den See aufzusuchen blieb er einfach stehen. Tief atmete er die frische Morgenluft ein. Naoki rührte sich auch noch nicht von der Stelle als er hörte wie sich jemand näherte. Um diese Zeit konnte das nur eine weibliche Wache sein bei ihrem morgendlichen Rundgang. Kaum war die Hunddämonin um die Ecke gebogen, blieb sie stehen. Langsam wandte der General sich dem Wesen zu:" Tara."  
Mit einem Blick auf den Horizont bemerkte die Leibwächterin:" Ihr seid spät Herr."  
" Das habe ich bemerkt.", gab Naoki zu mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln. Trotzdem blieb er wo er war.  
Mit einem leichten zögern begann die blonde Hundedämonin:" Darf ich eine Bitte äußern Herr."  
Da der General nickte bat Tara dann:" Ich würde mich gern an der Suche nach Lady Reika beteiligen. Meine Familie hat sehr gute Kontakte zu einigen Menschen. Deshalb würde ich sie gern aufsuchen."  
" Das ist eine ausgezeichnete Idee. Lord Sesshomaru weiß jede Hilfe zu schätzen. Falls du etwas erfährst wirst du zuerst mir berichten.", stimmte der Anführer zu. Er fügte dann noch an:" Bevor du abreist, übermittel noch Ryan einen Befehl. Er soll meine Patrouille übernehmen. Ich werde ihn erst am Mittag ablösen."  
" Das werde ich Herr.", Gerade wollte sie sich schon zum gehen wenden als Tara mit einem Blick auf die Tür zu Yumis Gemächer verharrte. Danach schaute sie den Daiyoukai an und bemerkte, diesmal sehr leise:" Unsere edle Fürstin hätte keine besser Wahl treffen können."  
Mit einem beinahe wehmütigen Ausdruck und einem seltsamen Hauch in der Stimme entgegnete Naoki:" Sie hatte nie eine Wahl, Tara, bis mein Bruder zusammengefügt hat was zusammengehört."  
" Er hatte sicher seine Gründe dafür.", begann die Youkai, doch dann hatte sie selbst die Antwort:" Prinzessin Izayoi."  
" Das war einer seiner Gründe, deshalb hat er Yumi freigegeben. Ohne diese Entscheidung würde es meinen Neffen Inuyasha auch nicht geben.", gestand der General.  
Das letzte was die Leibwächterin noch sagte überraschte ihn dann nicht mehr. " Ich denke Lord Sesshomaru wird es verstehen."  
Nach einem kurze Nicken ging die blonde Leibwächterin weiter. Schmunzelnd hatte der General ihr nachgesehen. Er sollte nie vergessen das Shun und Nanami nicht die einzigen mit einem guten Gehör sind. Nicht immer hatte Nanami Dienst wenn er sich mit Yumi über diese Dinge unterhalten hatte. Vielleicht wäre es ganz gut wenn auch im östlichen Flügel ein paar bauliche Änderungen vorgenommen werden würden.

Kaum war Tara verschwunden ging der General in den Wohnraum, von dort wieder zurück ins Schlafgemach. Er hatte noch nie seine Pflichten vernachlässigt, doch heute mußte er eine Ausnahme machen. Er konnte oder wollte einfach nicht nachdenken was mit Beniko geschehen soll. Schon bald würde er seine ganze Selbstbeherrschung brauchen wenn er ihr später gegenübertritt.

Naoki legte sich wieder nieder und zog Yumi in seine Arme. Die silberweißhaarige Hundedämonin schmiegt sich enger an ihn. Irritiert öffnete sie nach einer Weile die Augen. Ein Blick zum Fenster genügt das es schon hell war. Dann schnupperte sie und stellte fest der General hatte noch nicht gebadet.  
" Was tust du hier.", fragte sie deshalb.  
Daraufhin erwiderte er einfach: " Meine Gemahlin ihm Arm halten, was sonst."  
Da begann die Fürstin:" Aber.."  
Doch ihr Wort wurde mit einem Kuss erstickt. Erst danach erfuhr sie weshalb: " Meinen Rundgang wird Ryan inzwischen übernommen haben.", Danach fügte er noch an:" Das hat schon seine Richtigkeit. Vielleicht werde ich in Zukunft einige meiner Aufgaben abgeben."  
Beruhigt schloss Yumi wieder ihre Augen und lauschte einfach der Stimme ihres Gefährten:" Es gibt da noch etwas. Nanami habe ich für die Waldpatrouille eingeteilt und Tara wird wohl schon auf dem Weg in ihr Elternhaus sein. Sie hat mich gerade auf dem Balkon um Erlaubnis gebeten ebenfalls nach Reika suchen zu dürfen. Deshalb werde ich einige Zeit mit dir verbringen müssen. Ich habe das Gefühl das mir langsam die Leibwächterinnen ausgehen."  
Offensichtlich hatte Yumi keine Einwände. So blieben sie lange zusammengekuschelt liegen. Irgendwann öffnete die silberweißhaarige Youkai erneut ihre Augen und sah wie Naoki nachdenklich zum Fenster hinaus schaute. Etwas lag ihm noch auf der Seele das spürte sie genau. Auf ihre Nachfrage antwortete der ältere Daiyoukai:" Ich habe gerade nachgedacht welche Bezeichnung besser klingt. Lord Naoki oder General Naoki."  
Mit der Reaktion der Fürstin hatte der Hundedämon nicht gerechnet. Unauffällig versuchte sie zum Regal zu schauen. Danach seufzte sie kaum hörbar aber offenbar erleichtert.  
" Verrätst du mir zu welchen Ergebnis du gekommen bist.", fragte seine Gefährtin als nächstes.  
Der Daiyoukai schmunzelte etwas:" General Naoki, jüngerer Bruder des Inu no Taisho.", nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr er fort:" Den Titel General werde ich solange behalten bis ich einen geeigneten Nachfolger habe. Dennoch kann ruhig jeder wissen wer ich bin."  
" Weshalb grübelst du über diese Dinge nach.", fragte Yumi gleich darauf.  
Naoki war dem Blick seiner Fürstin gefolgt, doch dann tat er ganz schnell so als ob er es gar nicht mitbekommen hatte. Da war es doch besser das er den Trank vernichtet hatte ansonsten hätte er bestimmt Yumis temperamentvolle Seite wieder einmal kennengelernt. Er konnte nur hoffen, falls seine Gefährtin tatsächlich heute Nacht ein Kind empfangen hat das sie ihm verzeihen würde. Da aber immer noch die Frage der Hundeyoukai im Raum stand, erklärte der Soldat:" Seit dem Treffen gibt es eine Menge Gerüchte über mich. Einige der Lords haben sich sicherlich unterhalten und der eine oder andere Diener hat einiges aufgeschnappt."  
" Deshalb willst du jetzt zu deiner Herkunft stehen?", schlußfolgerte die Fürstin.  
" Deswegen und um dir die Entscheidung zu erleichtern. Erzähle Sesshomaru endlich die Wahrheit."  
Sehr zu seiner Verblüffung stimmte Yumi zu:" Das werde ich, sobald Reika wieder da ist und mein Sohn diese Sorge los ist. Aber denkst du nicht, du solltest mir etwas über meine Hofdamen berichten. Normalerweise verspätet sich keine von ihnen."  
" Auf beide wirst du in Zukunft verzichten müssen.", mehr verriet der General nicht. Damit stand er auch auf und begab sich zur Tür.  
Seine Gefährtin jedoch wollte ihn nicht so einfach ohne Protest gehen lassen. Doch das was sie als nächstes sagte, gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht.  
" Ich werde darüber nachdenken, Yumi.", versprach er. Immer noch hatte seine Gemahlin Einwände. Dennoch ging er aus dem Raum. Bevor er den See aufsuchte führte ihn sein Weg in den Westflügel um FaiMao zur Fürstin zuschicken. Das war zwar nur eine vorübergehende Lösung, doch fürs erste mußte es genügen.

Den ganzen Nachmittag lief der General mehr als nachdenklich durch das Gelände. Im Moment suchte er nach Lösungen. Zwei Leibwächterinnen hatten andere Aufgaben. Die Hälfte seiner vertrauenswürdigsten Soldaten befanden sich auf der Suche nach Reika. Trotzdem mußte Naoki den Schutz der Fürstin gewährleisten und auch Benikos Bewachung. Noch immer hatte der General nicht begriffen wie die Hofdame beide Eigenschaften vereinen konnte. Raffinesse und Dummheit. Eigentlich waren doch Füchse ganz schlaue Wesen. Vermutlich hatte Beniko von ihrer Urgroßmutter nur die zierliche Figur und ihre roten Haare geerbt. Soviel der General wußte war auch Benikos Vater Lord Arata recht intelligent. Ihrer Mutter war er nie begegnet, Gerüchten nach soll sie ziemlich intrigant sein.  
Vielleicht handelte die Youkai auch oft spontan ohne groß nachzudenken. Im Moment jedoch hatte sie genug Zeit Pläne auszuhecken. Es war dringend notwendig ein paar Wächter zufinden die Benikos Charme widerstehen konnten und ihre Tricks sofort durchschauten. Die rothaarige Youkai würde erneut versuchen zu fliehen. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit.  
Nur gab es noch ein weiteres Problem. Hinagiku fühlte sich an Lady Reikas verschwinden mitschuldig und weigerte sich deshalb ihr Gemach zu verlassen. Erst wenn die jüngere Fürstin wieder da ist und sie die Möglichkeit hatte sich bei ihr zu entschuldigen würde sie ihre eigene Gefangenschaft beenden. Genau genommen hatte Hinagiku ihr Leben in Reikas Hände gelegt. Im Stillen bewunderte Naoki die Entscheidung der Hofdame und war sich sicher das die Fürstin Mitleid haben würde. Die Dämonenjägerin war sicherlich in diesem Fall ein verzeihendes Wesen. Jetzt konnte der General nur hoffen das der Lord ebenso dachte.  
Beniko jedoch war eine Sache. Sie war nicht nur die Anstifterin, sondern hatte trotz Warnung erneut intrigiert. Leider bestand aber Yumi auf eine von ihren beiden Hofdamen, da Naoki ganz sicher nicht am Morgen die Haare der Fürstin frisierte. FaiMao hatte jetzt schon genug Aufgaben zu bewältigen und eine andere Youkai liess die Fürstin nicht an sich heran. In dieser Beziehung war sie sehr eigen. Das sie auch dickköpfig sein konnte, bewies ihre kleine Diskussion heute vormittag.  
Doch gleich darauf wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit abgelenkt.  
Am Tor traf gerade ein junger Tigerdämon ein, der in Begleitung von Damien war. Wenn Naoki den Youkai nicht kennen würde hätte die Änlichkeit mit Faruk und Lord Yago sicherlich seine Herkunft verraten. Wenn der Lord der nördlichen Länder oft in Zusammenhang mit Faruk von seinem einzigen Sohn und Erben sprach, so war Kazimirs Abstammung kein Geheimnis. Auch wenn der Tigerdämon nur ein Bastard war, so sind beide Brüder zusammen aufgewachsen und standen sich sehr nahe.

Man unterrichtete Prinz Faruk von der Ankunft des Tigerdämon und der Raubkatze. Sofort eilte der Prinz ihm entgegen und begrüßte Kazimir mit einer Umarmung.  
" Das solltet ihr nicht tun Herr.", begann dieser tadelnd.  
Faruks Blick verfinsterte sich als er entgegen setzte:" Warum sollte ich meinen einzigen Bruder nicht auf diese Weise begrüßen."  
" Du weißt das unser Vater nicht so denkt.", warf der andere Tigerdämon ein.  
Doch der Prinz ging nicht darauf ein, sondern blickte auf Damien und fragte:" Weshalb seit ihr beide eigentlich hier. Unser verehrter Vater hätte doch Damien gleich bei mir lassen können."  
Diesmal seufzte Kazimir als er erklärte:" Vater schickt mich um deinen Schutz zu gewährleisten und Damien da er ihn auf seiner Reise nicht mitnehmen konnte. "  
" Eine Reise.", fragte Faruk, wobei er nachdenklich wirkte. Mit keiner Silbe hatte sein Vater etwas in dieser Hinsicht erwähnt.  
Sein Bruder erzählte sofort:" Ein Drachenkrieger war bei uns im Auftrag seines Herrn. Danach ist Lord Yago sehr nachdenklich geworden und bereits am Tag darauf beschloss er auf das Festland zureisen. Er erwähnte auch das er nach Sibirien will. Wir sollen damit rechnen das seine Reise einige Monate dauert .Vielleicht kommt er auch erst im Frühjahr zurück."  
Zugern hätte der Prinz gewußt was seinen Vater so plötzlich zu dieser Reise veranlasst hatte. Deshalb fragte er: " Mehr hat er dir nicht gesagt?"  
" Nein, alles was ich noch habe ist ein Brief für General Naoki.", antwortete Kazimir.

Beide bemerkten nicht das ein silberweißhaariger Hundedämon mit blauen Augen ihr Gespräch verfolgt hatte. Erst als eine Wache zu dem General trat wurden auch beide Tiger aufmerksam.  
Der Soldat warf sich vor seinem Vorgesetzten zu Boden und berichtete:" Verzeiht General. Sie ist schon wieder entwischt."  
" Beniko!" So wie er den Namen aussprach war der Daiyoukai sehr ungehalten. Doch dann fragte er:" Es gibt nicht viele Möglichkeiten wie sie aus dem Schloss kann. Habt ihr den Gang zu den Höhlen gesichert."  
" Ja, Herr auch die Tormannschaften wissen bescheid.", bestätigte die Wache.  
Ganz kurz sah sich Naoki um, dann gab er einen Befehl:" Durchsucht das Gelände und jeden Raum im Schloss. Irgendwo wird sie sicher zu finden sein."  
Sofort kam der Soldat dem nach, während der General stehen blieb und sich in der Gegend prüfend umsah.

Faruk sah seinen Bruder an und lächelte plötzlich: " Kazimir, ich glaube es gibt einen Ort wo die Youkai aus dem Schloss kann. Unser Vater erwähnte das es eine Stelle an der südlichen Gartenmauer gibt, wo man als Feind leicht eindringen könnte. Warum da nicht auch hinaus."  
Nun mußte sein Bruder ebenfalls lächeln. " Wer immer diese Beniko ist, du denkst sie kennt die Stelle?"  
" Vielleicht, ein Versuch ist es wert. Wegen dieser Beniko ist unser Vater in den Verdacht geraten Lady Reika entführt zuhaben. Mit der rothaarigen Schlange habe ich noch ein Wort zureden."  
" Worauf warten wir dann noch.", fragte Kazimir den Prinzen. Innerlich mußte er schmunzeln. Ihr Vater wäre sicher begeistert wenn es ihnen gelingen würde ein Vögelchen zufangen das dem General entwischt ist.  
" Nimm Damien, gehe einfach in den Garten zur Mauer und dann in östliche Richtung. Dort wirst du mich bestimmt finden.", gab Faruk noch kurz eine Anweisung und schon sprang er davon.  
" Sie ist übrigens die einzige mit dieser ungewöhnlichen Farbe.", drang noch einmal die Stimme des Prinzen an das Ohr des jungen Tigerdämons. Ohne zu zögern folgte Kazimir dem Rat seines Bruder, wobei er jedoch nicht bemerkte das Naoki ihm folgte. So viel rothaarige Dämonen gab es nicht im westlichen Schloss, zumindest konnte Kazimir nirgendwo einen erblicken.

Benikos neuester Fluchtplan war sehr leicht in die Tat umzusetzen gewesen. Sie hatte einfach dem Dämon etwas vorgeheuchelt, so das dessen Aufmerksamkeit kurz nachliess. Als das Wirkung zeigte fiel sie einfach ohnmächtig um. Erschrocken rannte der Wächter los um Hilfe zu holen. Ehe es bis zu ihm durchdrang, das alles nur ein Trick war und er umkehrte hatte Beniko schon das Weite gesucht. Männliche Youkai sind so dumm. So schlich sie sich jetzt in den Garten und blieb hinter einer Hecke stehen. Diesmal würde sie nicht durch das Tor fliehen, sondern über die Gartenmauer. Innerlich triumphierte sie. Kein Shun würde sie heute aufhalten.  
Sobald Beniko festgestellt hat das niemand in dem Teil des Geländes war, wagte sie sich weiter. So legte sie die Strecke schnell zurück, indem sie von Baum zu Baum huschte.  
Doch dort wo die Freiheit winkte stand jemand und erwartete sie bereits lächelnd.  
" Geht mir aus dem Weg Prinz Faruk.", herrschte die Hofdame den Tigerdämon an. Dieser schüttelte mit dem Kopf und entgegnete:" Das kann ich leider nicht. Es ist meine Pflicht dich an der Flucht zu hindern."  
In diesem Moment raschelte es hinter der rothaarigen Youkai im Gebüsch und jemand fauchte. Erschrocken fuhr Beniko herum und sah sich einem angriffslustigen Tier gegenüber.  
Da hörte sie auch schon Faruks Stimme wieder:" Darf ich dir Damien vorstellen. Er vermisst seine Menschenfrau. Jemand hat ihm erzählt du bist schuld an ihrem Verschwinden. Jetzt ist er ganz versessen darauf dir Gesellschaft zuleisten."  
Bevor die Hofdame etwas erwidern konnte erklang eine neue Stimme:" Mein edler Prinz wie kannst du die arme Lady so erschrecken. Dein verehrter Vater hat dich doch besser erzogen."  
Faruk lachte und stellte dann den anderen Tigerdämon vor:" Das ist Kazimir, mein engster Freund und Leibwächter. Er wird ebenfalls ein Auge auf dich haben. Und glaube mir er kennt jeden deiner Tricks ebenso wie ich."  
Als Beniko sich diesmal umdrehte und davon rannte hielt sie keiner auf. Das war auch nicht nötig, da nur wenige Schritte weiter ein Hundedämon stand. Ihre Rettung wie sie glaubte.  
" General Naoki.", hauchte sie vor Erleichterung. Doch der Daiyoukai verschränkte nur seine Arme und funkelte sie aus eiskalten Augen an. Die drei Tiger hatten ihn gerade auf eine grandiose Idee gebracht. Faruk wollte sich gern nützlich machen und da Naoki wußte das beide Prinzen zuverlässig waren, konnte er ihnen getrost die Wache überlassen. Deshalb erklärte der Soldat jetzt:" Wie ich sehe hast du schon Bekanntschaft mit deinen beiden zukünftigen Wächter geschlossen. Oh ich sollte wohl auch Damien erwähnen. Der freut sich vermutlich ganz besonders über seine neue Aufgabe."  
Nach den Worten blickte der ältere Daiyoukai zu den Tigern hinüber. In Faruks Augen konnte er Zustimmung lesen und mit einem kurzes Nicken bestätigte der Prinz sein Einverständnis, so das der General fortfuhr:" Bis Lord Sesshomaru zurückkommt wirst du wie üblich deine morgendlichen Pflichten bei unseren edlen Fürsten nachgehen, da sie ungern auf deine Dienste verzichten möchte. Ansonsten bleibst du in deinen Räumen. Du hast meine Erlaubnis zweimal am Tag in Begleitung deiner Wachen den Garten aufzusuchen oder im Gelände spazieren zugehen."

Beniko stand wie versteinert da. Über Tigerdämonen hatte sie schon schlimme Dinge gehört, besonders Lord Yago soll sehr grausam sein. Sein Sohn war bestimmt genauso. Doch was noch schlimmer war, dieses dumme Tier was nur seinen Instinkten gehorchte. Wie lange würde es wohl dauern bis Damien Appetit auf Hundefleisch bekam. Deshalb wagte sie einen Einspruch.  
" Das könnt ihr nicht tun. Wenn mein Vater davon erfährt wird er sich..." in diesem Moment stockte sie und wurde noch blasser als sie es ohnehin schon war.  
Naoki lächelte überlegend und vollendet den Satz der Hofdame:" .. beim Taisho beschweren. Dann viel Spaß meine liebe Beniko. Das kann er gern. Doch ich bin überzeugt, Lord Arata interessiert sich viel mehr für deine Verfehlungen."  
Damit drehte sich der General um und ging hinüber zur Mauer. Er sprang hoch und schaute sich um. Es dauerte nicht lange bis er die Stellen entdeckte die offenbar Lord Yago aufgefallen waren. Einige Felsblöcke lagen durch einen natürlichen Erdrutsch anders. Des weiteren waren einige Bäume mit der Zeit so hochgewachsen, das einige Stellen an der Mauer nicht mehr übersichtlich für die Wachen war. Es würde nur einige Tage in Anspruch nehmen diese Missstände auszuräumen. Dann gäbe es wieder durchgängig freie Sicht bis zu den nächsten Wachposten.  
Faruk der sein tun beobachtete hatte stand abwartend neben Beniko. Die rothaarige Youkai sah ängstlich zwischen der Katze und ihren beiden neuen Wächtern hin und her. Als sie einen Schritt gewagt hatte, fing Damien sofort an zu fauchen, später knurrte er sogar leise und drohend.  
Nun hatte Naoki seine Sichtung der Mauer beendet und kam wieder herbei. Bewundernd sagte er:" Euer verehrter Vater hatte schon immer für diese Dinge einen Blick. Wie es scheint waren einige Youkai in letzter Zeit sehr nachlässig."  
Gleich darauf fügte der General an:" Folgt mir. Ich werde euch beide wegen Beniko instruieren und dann würde ich gern den Brief von Yago lesen."  
Sobald die Hofdame in ihrem Gemach war und Nanami kurzzeitig zusammen mit Damien die Wache übernahm, gingen die drei Dämonen in die Bibliothek.  
Naoki las den Brief des nördlichen Herrschers. Danach schaute er nachdenklich aus dem Fenster. Die Gründe für Lord Yagos plötzliche Reise wurden nicht erklärt, nur das er nach seiner Rückkehr sofort ins westliche Schloss kommen würde um das Ergebnis seiner Erkundungen mitzuteilen. Des weiteren stand noch eine Empfehlung im Brief, ebenfalls Nachforschungen zu betreiben zwecks Benikos Vater, Lord Arata, da auch einige Briefe von dem nördlichen Fürsten unbeantwortet geblieben waren. Außerdem sollte Naoki den Pantherdämon suchen lassen der im Schloss war. Offenbar handelte es sich nicht um einen der Fürsten von den südlichen Inseln, sondern einen Schwindler. Der Panther gleichen Namens, den kaum ein Lord gekannt hatte war ermordet aufgefunden wurden. Offenbar hatte sich einer der Feinde ins Schloss gewagt zu dem Treffen, wobei sie sehr viel riskiert hatten. Was immer jedoch Yago veranlasst hat die Reise zu unternehmen, mußte wohl eher mit dem Drachenkrieger zutun haben.

Nach einer Weile schob Naoki die Gedanken beiseite, den da gab es noch etwas das die beiden Brüder vielleicht erfahren sollten.  
" Kazimir, weshalb hat dich dein Vater hierher geschickt.", fragte der General.  
Der Youkai wechselte kurz einen Blick mit dem Prinzen und antwortete dann:" Mein Herr befahl mir die Sicherheit von Faruk zu gewährleisten und Damien hierher zubringen damit Lady Reika seine Gesellschaft genießen kann."  
" In diesem Punkt irrst du dich. Er bittet mich seine zwei Söhne zu beschützen.", entgegnete der Hundedämon. " Dabei hat er mir besonders nahe gelegt keinen zu bevorzugen. Er droht mir einen Zweikampf an wenn auch nur einem von euch beiden ein Haar gekrümmt wird."  
Es war Faruk der einwarf:" Kazimir ist offiziell mein Leibwächter, weshalb sollte unser verehrter Vater plötzlich seine Meinung in dieser Beziehung ändern."  
" So wie es aussieht sollt ihr gegenseitig auf euch aufpassen. Offenbar hat euer verehrter Vater seinen jüngeren Sohn anerkannt und ihn ebenfalls zum Erbprinzen erhoben.", erklärte Naoki. Damit reichte er dem jüngeren Tiger das Schreiben. Nachdem dieser das gelesen hatte gab er es an Faruk weiter.  
Das was Naoki erzählte stand tatsächlich auf dem Pergament. Die genaueren Beweggründe wollte er seinen Söhnen nach seiner Rückkehr mitteilen. Dennoch waren beide Tigeryoukai darüber sehr glücklich.  
Bei Sonnenuntergang lösten sie dann Nanami ab und begannen somit ihre neue Aufgabe. Benikos eigene private Hölle auf Erden zu bereiten.

Während Beniko im Schloss erneut einen Ausbruchversuch gewagt hatten näherte sich Shun unaufhaltsam Musashi. Der junge Youkai gönnte sich kaum eine Pause. Damit jedoch seine beiden Hunde die ganze Strecke mithalten konnten, trug er sie abwechselnd. Das hatte er schon früher getan, so das die Beiden nichts dagegen hatten. Wenn sie anhielten nur um kurz Wasser zutrinken und das die beiden Tiere fressen konnten.  
Shun hatte am Horizont die weiße Hundegestalt ausmachen können, deshalb beschleunigte er sein Tempo. Er wollte den Fürsten eingeholt haben bevor dieser die Dorfgrenze überschritt.

Sobald der Lord des Westens den Wald bei Musashi erreichte verwandelte er sich zurück in seine menschliche Gestalt. Den restlichen Weg würde er etwas langsamer zurücklegen. Kaum hatte er eine Biegung des Weges passiert als ein Geräusch hinter ihm seine Aufmerksamkeit weckte.  
Ein Hundedämon in menschlicher Gestalt kam in eiligen Tempo heran. Vermutlich hatte der Bote seine Geschwindigkeit falsch bedacht oder hatte nicht damit gerechnet das Sesshomaru noch so nah war. Auf jeden Fall schlitterte der Youkai an dem Lord vorbei. Kaum war Shun zum stehen gekommen kniete er sich sofort nieder und bat sehr verlegen:" Vergebt mir Herr ich wollte euch nicht überholen."  
" Weshalb bist du hinter mir und nicht wie ich dachte bereits in Musashi.", wollte Sesshomaru wissen.  
"Verzeiht edler Herr, ich wurde aufgehalten. Bei meiner Abreise fand ich eine Spur und habe mich noch um zwei Vögelchen kümmern müssen. Das eine war eine spionierende Krähe und das andere eher eine dumme Füchsin die ein ganz schlauer Hund sein wollte."  
Sesshomaru hatte seinen Blick in die Ferne schweifen lassen aber bei Shuns letzten Worten sah er den knienden Hundedämon direkt an:" Beniko.", fragte er überrascht.  
" Ja, General Naoki hat sie vorerst unter Arrest gestellt.", informierte der jüngere Youkai.  
Sehr verwundert fragte der Lord daraufhin:" Weiß du warum?"  
" Leider nein. Nachdem ich die Krähe erledigt hatte, traf ich Beniko im Wald. Es hat mich nur gewundert das Lady Reika verschwindet und die Hofdame plötzlich das Schloss verlässt, deshalb habe ich sie aufgehalten.", dann erzählte Shun die ganze Begebenheit von dem Zeitpunkt ab als er das östliche Tor passiert hatte und wie er in der Nähe der Westseite mit der Hofdame zusammengetroffen war.  
Eine Weile dachte der Fürst nach. Der Zwischenfall mußte dem Läufer einige Zeit gekostet haben.  
Noch einmal schaute Sesshomaru hinaus in die Ebene:" Wann genau bist du aufgebrochen und wo sind deine beiden Hunde?"  
" Kurz vor Sonnenuntergang.", erklärte Shun. " Die Hunde werden ebenfalls gleich da sein."  
Wenn der Lord seine eigene Geschwindigkeit bedachte konnte er dem jungen Youkai nur seine Anerkennung zollen. Gerade fragte sich der Fürst ob Kouga so etwas auch schaffen würde. Damals mit den Juwelensplittern in den Beinen vermutlich.  
Gleich jedoch verscheuchte Sesshomaru die Erinnerungen und wandte sich erneut an Shun. " Es sieht ganz danach aus das du mich besiegt hast."  
" Vergebt mir Herr. Nur da ihr meinetwegen stehen geblieben seid und ich zuviel Schwung hatte, ansonsten hättet ihr die Dorfgrenze zuerst überschritten.", wagte Shun zu widersprechen.  
Der braunhaarige Dämon schien sehr bescheiden zu sein. Das erinnerte Sesshomaru an seinen Onkel. In diesem Zusammenhang fiel ihm auch dessen Art und Weise ein wie er Siege über Lord Yago handhabte. So das der Lord zugab:" Sagen wir es war ein unentschieden."  
Ein kurzes verschmitzte Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht des Boten, was gleich mit Dankbarkeit ersetzt wurde:" Damit kann ich leben Herr."  
Im selben Augenblick kamen auch die beiden Hunde bei ihnen an. Sie waren nicht mal übermässig abgehetzt oder müde. Bei einer Art wie dieser auch kaum ein Wunder. Sie waren ausdauernd und trotzdem sehr schnell.  
" Ruhe dich aus und dann lass dir von meinem Bruder die Stelle zeigen wo man den Dämon ermordet hat.", befahl der Lord danach.  
Doch da Shun keine Ruhe benötigte, begab er sich sofort auf die Suche. Um so länger er zögern würde um so unwahrscheinlicher wurde es eine brauchbare Spur zu finden.

Er brauchte fast zwei Tage um die nähere Umgebung um Musashi abzusuchen und dann später zog er immer weitere Kreise um den Ort. Als er dann Lord Sesshomaru Meldung machte, war dieser mit dem Ergebnis nicht zufrieden.  
Offenbar hat sich längere Zeit ein Hundedämon in der Nähe des Dorfes aufgehalten. Es gab einige Stellen wo deutlich Spuren zufinden waren und auch noch nach über eine Woche dessen Geruch. Der Läufer hatte in jedoch nicht identifizieren können. Keine Hundeart in Japan nennt diesen Geruch sein eigen.  
Dennoch war es unwahrscheinlich das die Anwesenheit des Fremde etwas mit Reika zutun hatte. Wie sich Kagome erinnert hatte, war die Dämonenjägerin morgens noch vor dem Regen aufgebrochen. Aufgrund der Nachfragen die Inuyasha in den letzten Tagen in den umliegenden Dörfer getätigt hatte, bekam man einen Hinweis das Reika noch vor kurzen in einem der südlicheren Dörfer auf Dämonenjagd unterwegs war.  
So kam es dann das sich zwei Hundedämonen und ein Hanyou auf den Weg nach Süden begaben, wobei jeder ein anderes Gebiet durch forstete.  
Und wieder blieb in dem kleinen Palast in Musashi ein Brief unbeachtet auf dem Tisch liegen.

Während man sich Sorgen um Reika machte und sie suchte ahnte eine Näherin im Südosten von alledem nichts. Sie ging wie immer ihrer Arbeit nach. Doch dann bekam sie ein Kleidungsstück das ihr sehr vertraut war. Jedoch hatte sie in letzter Zeit viele Aufträge zu bewältigen, so das eines der Gewänder liegen blieb. In letzter Zeit gingen im Schloss merkwürdige Dinge vor und es gab viele Vermutungen. Unter anderem flüsterte man das der Fürst plötzlich sich vor Dämonen fürchtete und das der Hauptmann nicht mehr da wäre. Auch wenn sich Shaline aufgrund der Gerüchte sorgte, so glaubte sie nicht das es der Wahrheit entsprach. Sie kannte Daiki und dessen Mut. Außerdem wäre Hauptmann Tadashi niemals fortgegangen ohne ihr bescheid zu sagen, dessen war sie sich sicher.  
Shaline saß in ihrem Haus und besserte wieder einmal das grüne Kleid aus. Vor einigen Wochen hatte Hauptmann Tadashi dieses gebracht und erklärt es würde einem Gast gehören der auf seiner Reise gestürzt war und sich in einem Dornengestrüpp verletzt hätte. Da die Näherin noch an andern Sachen gearbeitet hatte war es erst einmal liegen geblieben. Nun unterbrach sie ihre Arbeit und sah erneut die Nähte grüblerisch an. Da konnte es keinen Zweifel geben, das war eindeutig von ihr genäht wurden auch wenn sie es schon gefertigt hatte bevor Reika nach Musashi zog. Wie kam ein Kleid was ihrer Cousine gehörte ins Schloss. Entweder hatte die Dämonenjägerin das Kleid weggegeben oder man stahl es ihr. An schlimmere Dinge wollte Shaline nicht glauben.  
Sobald Leutnant Mikioto kam um andere Näharbeiten zubringen würde sie versuchen ihn auszuhorchen. Die Näherin wollte Gewissheit.

Sie konnte nicht ahnen das seit einigen Tagen Shun in der Nähe war. Jede Nacht stand dieser hinter den Bäumen verborgen und erwartete die Patrouille aus dem Schloss. Doch offenbar hatte man einiges geändert. Nur noch Tagsüber kamen Soldaten aus dem Schloss heraus oder gingen hinein. Die Wachen liefen zwar Nachts noch ihre Runden verschwanden aber immer am Ende des Dorfes in einem Haus, wo sie blieben bis zu ihren nächsten Kontrollgang.  
Seine Idee Tadashi zutreffen war somit gescheitert. Dennoch gab es jemanden mit dem er sprechen konnte. Mitten in der Nacht schlich sich Shun zu Shalines Haus. Nur wenige kannten die Stelle wie man von außen den Riegel öffnen konnte. Oft jedoch hatte die Näherin ihre Tür so verschlossen das es nicht möglich war. Heute jedoch hatte der Bote Glück. Kaum war er im Inneren verriegelte er die Tür fest. Niemand sollte ihn hier finden deshalb war es besser das keiner von draußen ungehindert rein kam. Danach ging Shun leise zu Shalines Schlafstätte. Lange Zeit betrachtete er sie in dem spärlichen Licht. Einige Wochen hatten sie sich nun nicht gesehen und erst jetzt merkte der junge Youkai wie sehr er das Mädchen vermisst hatte.  
Gerade ertappte er sich bei dem Gedanken das er es nicht ertragen konnte das Shaline irgendwann in den Armen eines anderen liegen soll. Sie hatte ihm gelegentlich von den Bewerbern um ihre Hand erzählt. Sehr zu seiner Erleichterung hatte die Näherin jeden abgelehnt.  
Eigentlich wollte Shun sich zu dem Menschenmädchen hinab beugen und ihr einen Kuß auf die Stirn geben. Doch es sollte nicht sein.  
Shaline war aus einem Instinkt heraus erwacht und nicht nur der feine Geruch hatte ihr verraten war da neben ihrem Lager kniete. Als sich der Läufer zu ihr beugte handelte sie ganz spontan ohne nachzudenken. Sie drehte ihren Kopf und kam dem Youkai etwas entgegen, so das sich ihre Lippen trafen. Gleichzeitig schlang die Näherin ihre Arme um Shuns Hals und zog ihn zu sich. Da er nicht auf diese Reaktion gefasst war, verlor er das Gleichgewicht und landete neben und halb auf Shaline.  
Der Kuss selbst war zärtlich und so süß das beide sich mehr wünschten, dennoch siegte ihre Vernunft. Beide flüsterten fast gleichzeitig:" Wir sollten das nicht tun."  
Es war Shaline die dann noch anfügte:" Ich habe dich vermisst."  
Der Läufer strich der Näherin eine Strähne aus der Stirn und erklärte seinerseits:" Ich dich auch."  
Dann wollte er aufstehen, doch Shaline fragte:" Wohin willst du?"  
" Da ich seit Tagen nicht geschlafen habe würde ich gern einige Stunden Ruhe haben. Du hast hoffentlich nichts dagegen wenn ich vorn neben der Tür nächtige."  
Doch das war nicht in Shalines Sinn. Immer noch hielt sie seine Hand fest als sie ihm anbot:" Du kannst schlafen aber nicht an der Tür. Bleibe hier bei mir und halte mich im Arm. Seit Tagen habe ich Tadashi und Sayuri nicht gesehen. Dann sind viele Fremde Soldaten hier, sie machen mir angst. Deine Nähe beruhigt mich."  
Unsicher liess sich Shun dann nieder und schlang seinen Arm um den Bauch der Näherin. Sie kuschelte sich noch näher. Lange dauerte es nicht bis beide eingeschlafen waren. Ganz am Rande registrierte Shun noch was Shaline ihm gerade gesagt hatte. Das sein Neffe schon länger nicht im Dorf war, hoffentlich hatte das nichts schlimmes zu bedeuten.

Ich mußte einfach Shun den kleinen Sieg gönnen. ;) Wenn Shun und Shaline so dickköpfig sind, dann sollen sie wenigsten auch einen kleinen Kuss haben als Erinnerung. Aber wer weiß ob nicht irgendwann doch jemand den beiden mal einen kleinen Schubs gibt.

Kazimir - Der den Frieden ankündigt, Der Ausgeglichene

tbc...

15. Kapitel - Der Brief

Nachdem Shaline erfährt was los ist, will sie Gewissheit haben. In diesen Zusammenhang überwindet sie ihre Angst. Aufgrund ihrer Erkenntnisse erfährt dann unser Lord das da noch etwas war, dem er keine Beachtung geschenkt hatte...


	15. Der Brief

15. Kapitel - Der Brief

Einige Zeit war Reika nun hier im östlichen Reich an der Küste. Fürst Daiki und auch Hauptmann Tadashi versuchten ihren Aufenthalt so angenehm wie möglich zu gestalten. In der ersten Zeit als der Soldat noch das Schloss verlassen hatte, holte er bei Shaline einige Kleider, damit sich die junge Frau umkleiden konnte. Einige der Gewänder hatte die Schneiderin leicht ändern können, so das sie passend für Reikas neuen Körperumfang waren. Wie ihr Tadashi berichtete handelt es sich wohl um einige Kleidungstücke die Lord Sesshomaru ausmusterte da sie seinen Geschmack nicht getroffen hätten. Die Fürstin mußte schmunzeln. Vielleicht sollte sie mit ihrem Gefährten doch mal ein Wort reden was ihre Garderobe betraf. Die Kleider waren wunderschön, deshalb fragte sie sich was daran seinen Unmut geweckt hatte. Eine Tatsache machte die Dämonenjägerin jedoch glücklich. Die Kleider liessen sie ihren Gemahl jeden Tag nahe sein. Es war einfach eine Erinnerung an ihn.

Dennoch bemerkte die Dämonenjägerin das es etwas gab das auch den Hauptmann belastete. Shaline war wie eine Freundin oder Schwester für ihn geworden. Sie belügen zu müssen empfand er gerade als größten Frevel. Er wußte nicht wem er damit einen Gefallen tat. Seinem Fürsten oder Reika. Die Schneiderin hatte ihm zwar erzählt das Shun schon länger nicht da war aber wie lange würde es dauern bis der Youkai sie besuchen würde. Dann erfuhr Shaline alle Umstände zwecks Reikas Verschwinden. Da war es doch besser sie wußte von nichts. Tadashi glaubte nicht das die Freundin etwas vor dem Läufer verheimlichen konnte. Zu deutlich hatte er die aufkeimenden Gefühle zwischen seinem Onkel und der Schneiderin mitbekommen.

Wenige Tage nachdem Fürst Daiki mit Reika im Schloss angekommen war, hatte er etliche seiner Konkubinen weggeschickt. Es waren zwar noch einige im Gebäude, doch bei ihnen wollte er nur abwarten ob die Frauen nicht doch ein Kind von ihm empfangen hatten. Eine von ihnen mit der Daiki viel Zeit verbracht hatte wurmte es das der Fürst plötzlich Interesse für die Neue hegte. Dann hörte die Geliebte zufällig noch von einer Sache, so das sie hoffte einen Verbündeten zufinden. Sie stand hinter der Tür und lauschte wie Tadashi seinen Fürsten berichtete das einer der Soldaten krank war. Es handelte sich um den jungen Man der im Regen bei den Pferden Wache halten mußte.  
" Sollte ich ein schlechtes Gewissen haben, Hauptmann?", fragte der Fürst. Ein wenig Sorge klang in dessen Stimme mit. Er war weder hartherzig noch ungerecht. Doch wenn einige seiner Strafen zu Milde waren würde er den Respekt seiner Untergebenen verlieren. Kaum jemand würde sich dann vor Verbrechen oder Ungehorsam zu begehen abschrecken lassen. Das er den Hauptmann fragte hatte einen guten Grund. Tadashi war für ihn nicht einfach nur ein Soldat, sondern auch so etwas wie ein Vertrauter und Ratgeber.  
Dieser antwortete nun:" Hättet ihr nicht den Befehl gegeben, wäre ich es gewesen Herr. Viel schlimmer hätte es Lady Reika und ihr ungeborenes Kind treffen können wenn sie aus der Höhle vertrieben worden wäre."  
" Sorgt wenigsten dafür das der Heiler sich gut um ihn kümmert.", befahl Daiki.  
" Das habe ich bereits Herr.", erklärte der Anführer der Soldaten. Nachdem der Fürst ihm erlaubt hatte zu gehen, verliess der Hauptmann das Gebäude um draußen nach dem Rechten zusehen.

Einige Tage später als der Soldat wieder gesund war, bekam er Besuch von der Konkubine. Da sie wußte das Reika scharf bewacht wurde und nur die persönliche Leibwache des Fürsten in deren Nähe durfte, brauchte sie Unterstützung. Dann eines Tages als der bestrafte Soldat die Wache hatte, öffnete sich die Tür zu Reikas Raum und eine ihr fremde Frau betrat das Innere. Ohne zu zögern ging die Konkubine mit dem Messer auf die Fürstin los.  
" Du dahergelaufene Schlampe.", schrie sie und wollte schon zu stechen.  
Obwohl Reika etwas schwerfällig durch ihre Schwangerschaft war reagierte sie dennoch schnell genug und wich ihr aus. Die Frau wollte nicht einfach so aufgeben.  
" Du glaubst dem Fürsten deinen Bastard unterzujubeln. Da hast du dich verrechnet. ", keifte sie als nächstes.  
Nun reichte es Reika. Sie fauchte nun ihrerseits unbedacht:" Der Vater des Kindes ist mein Gemahl, du Hexe. "  
Dem nächsten Angriff konnte die Dämonenjägerin zwar nicht rechtzeitig ausweichen, dennoch blieb sie unverletzt, da der Schlag ins Leere ging. Leider stolperte sie und fiel hin. Wäre in diesem Moment nicht Fürst Daiki herein gekommen um die Konkubine zur Seite zustoßen, hätte es schlimm für die junge Frau ausgehen können. Zwar war sie nun gerettet doch die Konkubine hatte weniger Glück. Sie prallte gegen die dünne Zwischenwand, die sofort nachgab und zusammenbrach. Dabei stürzte Daikis Geliebte in ihr eigenes Messer, das sie vor ihrem Körper fest umklammert hatte.

Tadashi der seinen Fürsten wie immer gefolgt war, erfasste den vollen Umfang des Geschehens sogleich als er die schuldbewußte Mine des Soldaten erblickte. Obwohl er durch seine Ausbildung bei General Naoki eine Menge Selbstbeherrschung hatte, nahmen seine Gefühle überhand. Wütend ballte der Hauptmann seine Hand zur Faust und schlug zu. Der Soldat fiel zu Boden und schlitterte durch die Wucht noch etliche Shaku fort.  
" Das ist nicht das erste mal das du im Begriff warst Lady Reikas Leben zu gefährden.", knurrte er ungehalten. Gerade wollte er sich zu dem Mann bücken um diesen an seiner Kleidung hochzuziehen, da er noch nicht fertig mit ihm war, als der Weg durch seinen Fürsten verstellt wurde. Nur kurz schüttelte Daiki den Kopf. Tadashi verstand sofort, atmete tief ein und hatte sich wieder unter Kontrolle. So liess er den Soldaten in Ruhe.  
" Du kannst froh sein das der Hauptmann nicht mit seiner vollen Kraft zugeschlagen hat.", erklärte Daiki gleich darauf dem am Boden liegenden. Da sich der Vorfall zwischen Tadashi und dem Soldaten im Freien abspielte war der Leutnant aufmerksam geworden und kam herbei.  
" Leutnant Mikioto nehmt den Mann in gewahrsam, ich werde ihn später richten.", befahl der Fürst.  
Zu dem Hauptmann gewandt, diesmal jedoch in sanfteren Ton:" Hol den Heiler Tadashi."  
Dieser warf noch einen grimmigen Blick auf den in Ungnade gefallenen Soldat bevor er den Befehl des Fürsten ausführte.  
Währenddessen trat Daiki zu der jungen Frau, die sich bedankte:" Das ist nun schon das zweite mal das ich meine Rettung euch verdanke."  
Der Fürst nahm ihre Hand und erklärte:" Wenn jemand dein Leben bedroht werde ich jederzeit da sein um dich zu retten.", dann blickte Daiki kurz zur Seite, sammelte sich und gestand:" Dich gehen zulassen ist eine Entscheidung die ich immer bereut habe. Nichts würde ich mir mehr wünsche als dich für immer an meiner Seite zuhaben."  
Doch Reika entzog sie ihm wieder. Bei ihren nächsten Worten hatte sie einen mehrdeutigen Blick im Gesicht." Vor langer Zeit habe ich meine Entscheidung getroffen. Jetzt muß ich mit den Konsequenzen leben. Euer Schutz ist zwar willkommen, doch erwartet nicht mehr von mir. Das was ihr euch wünscht kann ich euch niemals geben.", fast unhörbar flüsterte sie dann noch:" Bitte verzeiht."  
Ob Daiki dazu etwas sagen wollte, erfuhr niemand, denn in diesem Moment traf der Heiler ein. Sehr zur Erleichterung aller hatte weder Reika noch das Baby Schaden genommen.  
Um weitere Vorfälle dieser Art zu vermeiden traf der Fürst einige Entscheidungen. Von nun an würde nur noch Tadashi auf Reika achten. Seine Ablösung konnte Mikioto übernehmen, der ebenso vertrauenswürdig war. Der Hauptmann schlug noch einen weiteren Soldaten vor, außerdem eine junge Dienerin mit dem Namen Sayuri. Tadashi war mit ihr verlobt und sie besaß ein sanftmütiges Wesen.

Einige Zeit nach diesem Vorfall ging der Hauptmann mit der Dämonenjägerin wie jeden Tag im Garten spazieren. Von einem erhöhten Standpunkt konnte die Fürstin einen Blick zum Meer hinüber werfen. Sehnsüchtig beobachtete sie den Flug der Vögel. Wie so oft in den letzten Tagen bereute sie die Entscheidung Musashi verlassen zuhaben. Immer öfters sagte ihre innere Stimme wie töricht sie gewesen war. Statt Hilfe in der Ferne zu suchen, hätte sie zuerst ihre Freunde darum bitten können. Doch hätten sie die Macht gehabt gegen Sesshomaru bestehen zu können um ihr Kind zu retten. Fragen die wohl jetzt für immer unbeantwortet bleiben würden. So seufzte sie nur und beobachtete das Meer weiter.

Es war bereits Vormittag als Shaline erwachte. Solange hatte sie noch nie geschlafen. Vermutlich lag es daran in wessen Armen sie gerade lag. Die Situation fühlte sich so wunderbar und richtig an das sie selbst erstaunt war. Heimlich wünschte sie sich das die Zeit stehen bleiben würde und das angenehmen Gefühl nie vergehen mußte. So betrachtete sie heimlich Shuns sanfte Züge, während seines Schlafes. Der Läufer wirkte entspannt und dadurch sogar noch jünger. Dem Aussehen nach mußte er fast noch ein Kind sein. Höchstens 15 Jahre schätzte sie.  
Nach einer Weile erwachte der Bote und sobald er sich sein Umgebung bewußt war ruhten seine braunen Augen auf Shaline, die ihn süß anlächelte. So süß das er sich gleich wünschte die zarten Lippen in einem Kuß zu berühren. Er hob seine Klauenhand und streifte über das Gesicht der Näherin.  
" Ich würde dich gern berühren.", bat er dann.  
Mit einem lächeln entgegnete Shaline:" Das tust du doch gerade."  
Verlegen senkte Shun seine Augen. Das junge Mädchen hatte sich bis jetzt nicht vorstellen können, das auch Youkai rot werden können. Nun konnte sie es mit eigenen Augen verfolgen, als der Bote schüchtern genauer wurde:" Ich meinte richtig. Deinen Körper erforschen."  
Jetzt war es an dem jungen Mädchen verlegen zu werden. Sie hatte ein wenig Angst und war ebenso neugierig. Das alles war so neu für sie beide. Die zarte Berührung von Shun hatte jedoch eine geheime Sehnsucht in ihr geweckt. Vor allem flatterten da in ihrem Bauch kleine Schmetterlinge und selbst die Küsse schmeckten nach mehr. Um ihre Bereitwilligkeit zu zeigen streifte sie deshalb nun ihrerseits über sein Gesicht. Dann rutschte sie näher um Shun zuküssen. Mehr brauchte es nicht.  
Als dann Shun den Kuß für einen Moment unterbrach fragte er gleich:" Gestern Abend sagtest du Tadashi wäre schon lange nicht mehr da gewesen."  
" Ja, das stimmt. Er fühlte sich eine Weile nicht wohl bis er dann gar nicht mehr kam. Es gibt viele Gerüchte und wenn ich Leutnant Mikioto frage weicht er immer aus."  
So erzählte Shaline alles was sie wußte, besonders den Verdacht den sie wegen dem Kleid hatte. Sehr zu ihrer Verwunderung berichtete dann Shun vom Verschwinden der Fürstin.  
Jetzt wurde die junge Frau noch nachdenklicher wegen dieser Angelegenheit. Vielleicht sollte sie einen der Soldaten mit der Frage nach Reika konfrontieren. Während sie sprachen und eigene Vermutungen aufstellten lag Shun seitlich, hatte seinen Kopf in die eine Hand gestützt und fuhr mit der anderen über Shalines Körper. Er streifte mit der Rückseite seiner Klaue ihren Hals entlang, durch das Tal zwischen ihren Brüsten, über den Bauch weiter hinunter. Doch plötzlich änderte sich der Ausdruck im Gesicht des Mädchen und sie versteifte sich deutlich, so das der Bote sofort aufhörte. Er wirkte dabei etwas erschrocken. Hatte er etwas verbotenes getan oder sie verletzt. Doch die Erklärung kam sofort.  
" Du wirst mich nie verletzen, das weiß ich." begann Shaline." Es war nur gerade die Erinnerung an meine Mutter..", mehr brauchte sie nicht zusagen. Shun verstand es auch so. Deshalb bat er einfach:" Wenn ich aufhören soll mußt du es nur sagen."

Doch für heute würden sie keine Gelegenheit mehr bekommen. Jemand klopfte heftig an die Tür und eine für Shaline bekannte Stimme fragte besorgt:" Shaline bist du da? Ist alles in Ordnung."  
Erschrocken sahen sich beide an. Das junge Mädchen reagierte als erstes. Sie sprang auf und zog sich ein einfaches Gewand über ihr Nachtkleid, während sie rief:" Einen Moment, ich habe nur lange geschlafen. "  
Viele wußten das die Schneiderin manchmal bis spät in die Nacht hinein an Näharbeiten saß, deshalb wunderte sich der Soldat auch nicht über ihre Aussage. So wartete er geduldig bis die Tür geöffnet wurde und Shaline heraustrat.  
Der junge Man war ihr nicht unbekannt, einer der wenigen denen sie vertraute. Er zählte im letzten Jahr zu den Bewerbern um ihre Hand, da sie aber ablehnte, hatte er sich anderweitig entschieden und war heute sogar froh darüber.  
Der Soldat brachte neue Näharbeiten. An ihren Entschluss denkend fragte die Schneiderin nach Reika.  
Das Mädchen war zwar keine Expertin aber sie merkte dennoch das der Soldat unruhig wurde. Auch wenn Shaline Reikas Cousine war, so gab es nicht nur einen Befehl des Fürsten. Er war wie alle anderen der Leibwache an den Eid gebunden, den sie ablegen mußten was den Aufenthaltsort der Dämonenjägerin anging. So erklärte der Soldat nur das Reika zwar im Schloss gewesen war aber bald darauf wieder abreiste.  
Dann bat Shaline:" Könntest du wenigstens Tadashi ausrichten das ich ihn gern sprechen möchte."  
Sehr zu ihrem Ärgernis würde der Soldat nicht wieder ins Schloss gehen, wie er sofort erklärte und sich entschuldigte:" Ich soll dir nur die Sachen geben und danach meinen Auftrag erfüllen, den ich bekommen habe. Es tut mir leid Shaline."  
Zum Schluß hatte er noch etwas auszurichten:" Der Fürst bittet dich außerdem, von dem Stoff den er dir vor kurzen gab, ein schönes Kleid zu schneidern das als Hochzeitsgewand angezogen werden kann. Man munkelt im Schloss das er mit seiner neuesten Konkubine den Bund eingehen will."

Shaline sollte ein Kleid schneidern? Der Fürst wollte keinen Kimono, das gab der Näherin erneut zudenken. Es mußte doch einen Weg geben mehr herauszufinden. Die einzige Möglichkeit die ihr einfiel war eine direkte Quelle.  
Kaum war der Soldat fort, zog sich Shaline ein anderes Gewand an. Dabei störte sie es nicht das Shun gerade einen Blick auf ihren zierlichen Körper werfen konnte und dabei sogar mehr als verlegen wurde. Dennoch konnte er seinen Blick nicht abwenden. Hatte er vorher noch Zweifel was seine Gefühle betraf, so wurden sie langsam zur Gewissheit. Diese eine Nacht hatte alles zwischen ihnen geändert. Nichts wünschte er sich gerade sehnlichster als mit Shaline das Lager zuteilen und ihr Gefährte zu werden. Dennoch war er sich der Situation bewußt. Seine eigenen Wünsche mußte erst einmal zurückstehen, wenigsten solange bis Reika wieder in den Armen ihres Fürsten war.  
Sobald die Schneiderin sich umgezogen hatte, packte sie das grüne Kleid ein und ging zur Tür.  
" Wo willst du hin.", fragte der Läufer leicht besorgt.  
Noch einmal drehte sich Shaline um und erklärte:" Wenn Tadashi nicht herkommt muß ich eben zum Schloss gehen. Wenn es stimmt und meine Cousine ist wirklich dort, du hast doch den Soldaten gehört, das sie zu Gast beim Fürsten war. Ich glaube nicht das sie einfach abreist ohne mich zu besuchen. Niemals."  
Dann war sie auch schon draußen. Shun konnte unmöglich hinterher. Er erinnerte sich an Shalines Schwäche und fragte sich gerade ob sie genug Mut aufbringen würde um zum Schloss zukommen.

Das junge Mädchen war schnell bis zum Rande des Dorfes geeilt. Doch dann stand sie an der Grenze und wagte sich keinen Schritt weiter. Zitternd blickte sie den Weg hinunter der zum Schloss führte. Tränen traten in ihre Augen und ihre Ängste überfluteten sie. Doch dann war es als ob sie den Hauch einer Berührung spürte, obwohl es vermutlich nur der Wind war. Sie erinnerte sich an Shun und die Zärtlichkeiten die sie heute vormittag geteilt hatten. Die Schneiderin wollte stark sein, für ihren Liebsten. Diese Information war wichtig das wurde ihr klar. Nie wollte sie sehen wie der Youkai sich enttäuscht abwandte nur weil sie zu schwach war. Deshalb seufzte sie laut und schloss ihre Augen, dann ganz langsam setzte Shaline einen Fuß vorwärts. Sobald sie den ersten Schritt gegangen war, wagte sie den Zweiten, danach den Dritten. Als sie dann die Augen öffnete und sich um sah, war sie selbst überrascht wie weit sie sich schon vom Dorf entfernt hatte. Eine neues Gefühl machte sich in ihr breit. Dann auf einmal verspürte sie den Wunsch vor Freude zu jauchzen. Das unterliess sie zwar aber sie begann zu rennen. Nie zuvor hatte sie sich so frei und glücklich gefühlt. Sie wußte ohne Shuns Nähe hätte sie es nie geschafft.  
Atemlos kam sie nur wenig später am Schloss an. Doch die erstaunte Wache weigerte sich die Näherin einzulassen. Da sie aber nicht ohne Informationen zu Shun zurückkehren wollte, blieb sie hartnäckig. Der Disput wurde irgendwann von Leutnant Mikioto gehört. Dieser kam nun näher um zu erfahren welches Anliegen Shaline hatte.  
Innerlich etwas triumphierend erklärte die Schneiderin, nachdem sie das grüne Gewand übergeben hatte:" Der Fürst gab mir den Auftrag ein Kleid zu schneidern, doch leider hinterliess der Bote keine Angaben welche Größen ich verwenden muß."  
Nur zugut wußte Mikioto von dem Auftrag. Er selbst hatte den Befehl an einen seiner Untergeben weitergeleitet. Doch mit den Maßen hatte die Näherin völlig recht, das war etwas was sogar Daiki vergessen hatte.  
So antwortete er einfach:" So in etwa Lady Reikas Größe, das müßte passen. Du kannst ja auch variieren. Deine Kleider sind wahre Meisterwerk wie jeder weiß."  
" Und wie lange habe ich Zeit?", fragte Shaline dann ganz unschuldig. Dabei sah man ihr nicht an welche Gedanken sie verfolgte.  
" Sobald die zukünftige Fürstin ihr Kind geboren hat, wird die Zeremonie stattfinden. Vermutlich in wenigen Wochen.", bekam die Schneiderin zur Antwort.

In diesem Moment kam gerade der Hauptmann um die Ecke eines Gebäudes. Seine Reaktion war zwar schnell, dennoch hatte Shaline nicht nur ihn entdeckt. Eine Frau war bei Tadashi. Deutlich war die fortgeschrittene Schwangerschaft zusehen gewesen.  
Zwar hatte es nicht genügt um das Gesicht zu betrachten aber Shaline war sich sicher das es Reika war. Allein schon die braune Haarfarbe und die Körperhaltung hatten es ihr verraten.  
" Ich verstehe Leutnant. Danke für die Auskunft.", sagte die Näherin nur noch und eilte gleich glücklich davon. Sie hatte alles erfahren was sie wissen wollte. Bestimmt wird Shun stolz auf sie sein.

Nachdem die Schneiderin fort war, kam der Hauptmann herbei und fragte nach dem begehr des Mädchens. Sofort erzählte es der Leutnant. Noch lange blickte Tadashi zum Tor. Aufgrund seiner guten Augen konnte er in der ferne immer noch Shaline sehen. "Tapferes kleines Mädchen.", murmelte anerkennend, während er ihr hinterher sah. Wenn die Schneiderin ihre Angst überwindet, konnte das nur eins bedeuten, Shun war in ihrem Haus und hatte von der Suche nach Reika erzählt. In diesem Moment war es dem Hauptmann klar das Lord Sesshomaru wohl in den nächsten Tagen hierher kommen würde.

Sobald Shaline zurück war und ihre Erkenntnisse mitteilte war der Bote fest entschlossen in der Nacht aufzubrechen um General Naoki Bericht zu erstatten. Gerade jetzt wo beide ihre Gefühle füreinander erweitert hatten, fiel der Abschied um so schwerer.  
Ohne Pause eilte Shun ins westliche Reich wobei er sich nicht schonte. So kam er völlig erschöpft im Schloss an nur um zu erfahren das kaum jemand anwesend war. Nanami, seine Mutter befand sich auf Patrouille, Tara und auch General Naoki waren unterwegs. Selbst Ryan hatte eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Somit war die einzige Youkai die den Bericht des Bote entgegen nahm Yumi. Gleich darauf handelte die ältere Fürstin, da sie den erschöpften Boten unmöglich nach Musashi schicken konnte. Jemanden anderen wollte sie diese Nachricht nicht anvertrauen.

Von der ganzen Aufregung um ihr Wesen ahnte Sesshomarus Gefährtin nicht An einem milden Abend saß Reika zusammen mit Fürst Daiki im Innenhof. Da bat er sie:" Würdest du für mich singen Lady Reika."  
Die Dämonenjägerin sah ihn überrascht an. Singen? Das hatte sie doch seit Jahren nicht getan. Das letzte mal bevor ihr Bruder starb. Da erklärte der Fürst auch schon: " Vor einigen Jahren bin ich zufällig am Dorf vorbeigekommen und habe dich eines Abends singen gehört. Dein Gesang hat mich verzaubert. "  
Sie blickte hinauf zum Vollmond und dachte an ihren Gefährten. Ob er jetzt auch irgendwo war und wie sie es oft bei ihm gesehen hatte dort hinauf schaute. Während sie leise die Seiten der Biwalaute schlug, begann sie ein Lied. Auch wenn die Melodie traurig war so gefiel es Daiki ihre Stimme zuhören.  
_' Ich liebe dich Sesshomaru, wo immer du auch bist',_ dachte Reika dann als der letzte Ton verklungen war.

Weit entfernt auf einem etwas höher gelegen Hügel stand Sesshomaru und schaute tatsächlich ebenfalls in den Mond. Von hier oben hatte man eine weite Sicht über die Ebene bis hin zum Meer. Ein ganzes Stück entfernt konnte der Hundedämon das Schloss von Fürst Daiki sehen. Es war gefährlich in dessen Ländereien sich aufzuhalten, da dieser viel Geld für getötete Dämonen zahlte. Ein Jäger der die Belohnung kassieren wollte war es dabei egal ob es primitive oder intelligente Youkais waren. Früher hatte Reika hier an dem Dorf an der Küste gelebt und deshalb war es eigentlich gar nicht so abwegig das die Dämonenjägerin sich hier aufhalten könnte. Immer noch war seine Suche nach ihr vergebens. Zwar gab es kleine Hinweise doch nie etwas handfestes.  
Gerade als er sich zum gehen wandte, war es als ob der Wind leise Töne mit sich brachte. Obwohl es mehr ein wispern des Windes war, empfand Sesshomaru eine nie gekannte Traurigkeit und fühlte sich einsam.  
Die Traurigkeit verschwand und nur eine Leere blieb zurück. Er sah Reikas Gesicht vor sich und spürte ihre Liebe. Seit Wochen hatte er sich ihr nicht so nah gefühlt. Dann wurde der Wind schwächer und der Hundedämon wanderte los. Er verließ den Hügel und strebte in Richtung Musashi.  
Nicht ahnend das Shun nur einige Tage vor ihm mit seinen gesammelten Erkenntnissen den Weg in den Westen angetreten hat.

Da die beiden Brüder regelmässig ein Treffen in Musashi vereinbart hatten um Neuigkeiten auszutauschen, erwartete Sesshomaru den Jüngeren im laufe des Tages. Um so überraschter war der Lord als er in den Wolken einen anderen weißen Hund sichtete. Es dauerte nicht lange bis er seine Mutter identifizierte.  
Kaum hatte sich Yumi wieder in ihre menschliche Gestalt verwandelt, berichtete sie ihrem Sohn. Dessen Mine wurde immer finster. Reika bei Fürst Daiki im Schloß behagte ihm überhaupt nicht. Wenn dieser erbärmliche Mensch seine Gefährtin dort festhielt würde der Lord keine Gnade kennen. Bannkreise oder viele Soldaten würden ihn dabei nicht aufhalten können. Doch das letzte was seine Mutter erzählte, löste ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl in ihm aus. Er wurde Vater.  
" Ein Kind.", flüsterte er ganz leise. Darin schwang ein Hauch Unglaube, Freude und auch Erstaunen mit. Gerade verstand er nicht warum Reika davon nie etwas gesagt hatte. Doch im nächsten Moment ergaben einige Dinge vor dem Verschwinden seiner Gefährtin einen Zusammenhang. Ihre häufige Erschöpfung, die kaum merkliche Veränderung ihres Körpers, Reikas Melancholie wenn sie den Kindern beim spielen zusah. Selbst die schwache dämonische Energie die er manchmal zu spüren geglaubt hatte. Doch all das erklärte nicht weshalb sie in dem Zustand auf Dämonenjagd gegangen war und nun bei Daiki im Schloss weilte. Deshalb äußerte der Fürst jetzt laut:" Weshalb sollte Daiki sie festhalten. Soviel ich weiß ist meine Gefährtin mit dem Fürsten befreundet."  
" Bei Daiki im Schloss? Mit dem Baby wäre sie doch nie dorthin gegangen, trotz dieser Freundschaft.", erklang eine Stimme, in der man deutlich Besorgnis erkannte.  
Obwohl Sesshomaru die Ankunft von Rin mitbekam, beachtete er sie im Moment nicht. Doch als sie das Baby erwähnte fuhr der Fürst zu ihr herum. Diesen Abschnitt des Gespräches konnte sie unmöglich gehört haben, dazu war sie vorher noch zuweit entfernt gewesen. Oder wußte sie mehr als er ahnte.  
" Rin?", mehr brauchte der Lord nicht zusagen. Seiner Ziehtochter war sofort klar das er alles wissen wollte.  
Diese senkte ihren Blick und flüsterte:" Verzeiht Sesshomaru-sama." Danach berichtete das Mädchen in Kurzfassung von Reikas Albträumen und dem späteren Entschluss wegen dem Baby fortzugehen, da sie Angst hatte ihr Gemahl würde dem Kind etwas antun. Zum Schluß fügte sie an: " Aber das hat Reika doch alles in dem Brief mitgeteilt."  
Sesshomaru sah sie überrascht an:" Der Brief auf dem Tisch.", mehr sagte er nicht. Im Moment ärgerte er sich selbst. Er hatte ihn dort liegen sehen und als unwichtig abgetan. Gerade wollte der Lord zum Haus gehen, als das Mädchen bereits los gerannt war.  
Nur kurze Zeit später kam sie fast atemlos mit dem Schreiben zurück und reichte es dem Hundedämon.  
Doch der Lord sagte nur:" Lies ihn vor Rin."  
Der Blick des Mädchen fiel zu Yumi, deshalb fügte Sesshomaru noch an:" Vor meiner verehrten Mutter habe ich keine Geheimnisse."  
Immer noch zögerlich öffnete Rin das Siegel und faltete das Pergament auseinander.  
Die Youkai musterte ihren Sohn aus schmalen Augen, während sie gleichzeitig auf die Worte des Mädchen lauschte.

_Die Reise in den Westen habe ich mit dir unternommen, weil ich nicht schon wieder von dir getrennt sein wollte. Ein weiterer Grund war das ich dir etwas anvertrauen wollte. Du hast mir versprochen auf dem Heimweg einen wunderschönen Ort zu zeigen. Als wir dann dort waren, die Lichtung mit den tausenden von Glühwürmchen wußte ich das es keinen bessern Platz dafür geben könnte, dir zu sagen das wir ein Kind erwarten. Das ich trotzdem geschwiegen habe, lag an den Dingen die ich im Schloss heimlich von zwei Youkai belauscht habe. Diese Worte haben mich erschüttert und an dir zweifeln lassen. Doch das war es nicht allein._  
_In der Vergangenheit hast du so viele abschätzige Dinge zu deinem Bruder gesagt. Es hat lange gedauert bis du ihn endlich akzeptiert hast. Des weiteren dein Verhalten Jinenji gegenüber wenn der Kräutergärtner in unser Dorf kommt um Kagome oder Rin zu besuchen. Er ist praktisch Luft für dich. Obwohl er durch seine Heilerkünste auch unserer Familie schon geholfen hat. Deshalb habe ich mich gefragt wie du über dein eigenes Kind denken würdest, der doch dann auch nur ein wertloser schwacher Hanyou wäre._  
_Falls ich dir einen Sohn schenke, würdest du sogar soweit gehen und das Baby töten, damit es nicht dein Erbe wird. Um zu verhindern das ich empfange hast du dich in dieser Zeit immer zurückgehalten. Das waren alles Fragen die mich gequält haben. Nach deiner Abreise verbrachte ich mehrere schlaflose Nächte oder hatte Albträume die immer schlimmer wurden. Unter den Träumen habe nicht nur ich gelitten, sondern auch Rin und Nyoko. Deshalb mußte ich etwas dagegen unternehmen._  
_Es war nie meine Absicht davon zulaufen. Dafür liebe ich dich zusehr. Meine Flucht diente nur dem Zweck, dir die Zeit zugeben dich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen bald Vater eines Hanyous zu ein. Alles was ich möchte ist das du unser Kind anerkennst, deshalb gebe ich dir die Chance es zu akzeptieren. Falls du es ablehnst wollte ich sicher gehen das es an einem Ort aufwachsen kann, wo es genug Liebe und Geborgenheit bekommt._  
_Obwohl ich Zweifel habe hoffe ich dennoch das der Platz nachdem ich suche bei meinem sanften liebevollen Youkaikrieger zu finden ist. Das ist alles was ich mir sehnsüchtig wünsche, gemeinsam mit dir und unserem Kind eine Zukunft zuhaben._  
_Rin habe ich in alles eingeweiht. Darum kennt sie meine Ängste aber auch meine Gründe und Absichten. Sie trägt an meiner Entscheidung keine Schuld."_

Hiermit endete Rin. Dennoch sah sie nachdenklich auf das Schriftstück. Beide Youkai erfuhren sofort aus welchen Grund:" Hier steht noch etwas was ich nicht lesen kann."  
Sesshomaru nahm das Pergament und sah nach. Laut äußerte er danach:" Das ist Dämonensprache. Es heißt soviel wie. _Es geht nicht um vertrauen, sondern um Gefühle._"  
Yumi beobachtete ihren Sohn genau. " Du weißt was das bedeutet.", fragte sie.  
" Ja.", antwortete der Lord ohne genauer zu werden. Nur zugut wußte er das.  
Dennoch gab es es noch etwas, wo er jetzt genauer wissen wollte und fragte Rin:" Weißt du was die Youkais zu meiner Gefährtin gesagt haben."  
Das junge Mädchen erzählte es ihm, sie hatte sich fast den gesamten Wortlaut gemerkt so wie die Dämonenjägerin es berichtet hatte.

Eigentlich müßte Sesshomaru wütend oder enttäuscht sein. Doch konnte er Reika böse sein, da sie nur das Kind schützen wollte? Vermutlich nicht. Reika bat ihn durch diese Worte im Brief um Verzeihung und klagte gleichzeitig an. Sie erinnerte ihn an das Gespräch was sie vor Jahren hatten als er danach seine Macht demonstrierte. Auch in dieser Beziehung hätte sie gern mit ihm über Kinder gesprochen bevor sie in diese Lage gekommen war. Sesshomaru hätte es wirklich tun sollen. Der einzige Grund warum, Reika wohl nicht von sich aus angefangen hatte war bestimmt weil sie wußte wie unbehaglich er sich fühlte über seine Gefühle und Empfindungen zu sprechen. So schwer es ihm auch fiel, er mußte seiner Fürstin recht geben, sein Verhalten in bezug auf Hanyous war immer noch die gleiche geblieben. Den einzigen den er akzeptiere war Inuyasha aber auch nur weil dieser seinen Wert bewiesen hatte. Nur zu deutlich hatte er seine eigenen Worte in Erinnerung das er sich in Bezug auf Menschen nicht geändert hatte. Vermutlich nahm Reika deshalb an, das dies auch Hanyous betraf. In dieser Beziehung hatte der Lord eine Menge nachzuholen. Sobald seine Gefährtin zurück an seiner Seite war, würde er ihr das einzige Geheimnis offenbaren das er vor ihr hatte.

Als Rin dann noch erzählte wohin sich Reika gewendet hatte, nämlich das sie Ryoto, Nanamis Sohn aufsuchen wollte obwohl sie dessen Herkunft nicht kannte, verstand Sesshomaru weshalb sie wohl Daiki begegnet war. Er mußte seiner Ziehtochter recht geben.  
Mit einem Hanyou würde seine Gemahlin niemals ihren ehemaligen Herrn freiwillig um Hilfe bitten. Zum Glück hatte Shun so einen guten Kontakt zu Shaline, der Näherin. Den beiden war der Fürst gerade sehr dankbar. Offenbar steckte in dem Boten mehr als er gedacht hatte.

Die ältere Fürstin hörte zwar die ganze Zeit schweigend zu, dennoch ahnte sie plötzlich um welche Dämoninnen es sich handelte. Sicherlich waren es Beniko und Hinagiku. Sobald sie im Schloss war, würde Yumi ein paar ernste Worte mit ihrem Gemahl wechseln. Naoki verschwieg ihr in letzter Zeit so einige Sachen.  
" Vermutlich wirst du gehen und nichts was ich sage wird dich davon abhalten.", stellte Yumi fest als sie die Entschlossenheit ihres Sohnes bemerkte.  
" Obwohl ich noch nicht weiß wie, dennoch werde ich sie aus Daikis Händen befreien.", versprach der Lord.  
In den Augen seiner Mutter spiegelten sich gerade viele Emotionen wieder. Sie brauchte keine Worte für ihre Gefühle zufinden, Sesshomaru verstand auch so. Die ganze Situation erinnerte sie an Inu no Taisho, ihren ersten Gemahl. All ihre Befürchtungen waren wahr geworden. Vor allem wenn man bedachte wessen Nachkomme Fürst Daiki war. Das die Umstände anders waren spielte dabei keine Rolle.  
" Bring beide, deine Gemahlin und dein Kind nach Hause mein Sohn. Reika ist auch meine Tochter, ich würde ungern jemanden verlieren.", bat sie deshalb.  
Erstaunt sah Sesshomaru seine Mutter an. Er war sich völlig sicher das er gerade die wahre Yumi gesehen hatte. Das war aufrichtig und besorgt gewesen.  
Der Fürst trat einen Schritt nach vorn, küsste Yumi auf die Stirn und versprach:" Das werde ich verehrte Mutter.", gleich darauf bat er noch:" Sage Inuyasha Bescheid wo er mich findet. Ich werde dort auf ihn warten."  
Dann wandte er sich um und kurz darauf war er in der Luft verschwunden.

Die Handlung ihres Sohnes hatte Yumi gerade überrascht. In diesem Moment erkannte sie das Sesshomaru bereit war für die Wahrheit. Jetzt würde er alles verstehen.  
Yumi blieb die die ganze Zeit bis Inuyasha von seiner Suche zurückkam am Fluss sitzen. Am Anfang wurde sie noch misstrauisch beobachtet, doch nach einer ganzen Weile waren die Blicke dann eher freundlich und respektvoll.  
Sobald der Hanyou auftauchte setzte die Fürstin ihn in Kenntnis.

Erst unterwegs wurde dem Hanyou klar das er genau am Tag vor Neumond in Daikis Reich ankommen würde. Wie sollte er da dem Älteren eine Hilfe sein. Doch er erwähnte es Yumi gegenüber mit keinem Wort. Es hatte den Anschein das die ältere Youkai sich schon genug Sorgen machte auch wenn man es ihr nicht ansah.  
Als sie dann eine Pause einlegten versprach Inuyasha:" Ich werde nicht zulassen das Sesshomaru das gleiche Schicksal wie unseren verehrten Vater trifft."  
Es war nicht nur die Entschlossenheit in der Stimme des Halbdämon. Yumi fasste jedoch neue Hoffnung. Die Fürstin zögerte. Am liebsten würde sie den Hanyou begleiten. Doch sie wußte nicht ob sie eine große Hilfe wäre zumal sie nicht einmal eine Waffe trug. Außerdem war die kurze Reise von Musashi bis hier her mit dem zusätzlichen Gewicht von Inuyasha schon eine Belastung gewesen. Sie fühlte sich in letzer Zeit häufig unwohl.  
" Schickt Nachricht ins Schloss.", bat Yumi bevor sie unter den Bäumen verschwand. Inuyasha hatte ihr nachgesehen und dann legte er den restlichen Weg in großen Sprüngen zurück. Immer wieder sah er nach Westen um den Stand der Sonne zu vergleichen.

16. Kapitel - Ausgerechnet Neumond

Ein Ultimatum, ein nutzloses Schwert und zwei Brüder die Erinnerungen teilen. Für alle Benikos Fans, es gibt einen kleinen Einblick deren kleine Hölle


	16. Ausgerechnet Neumond

Vielleicht übertreibe ich etwas was Damien angeht aber wer selbst Katzen hat weiß wie eigensinnig die manchmal sein können.

16. Kapitel - Ausgerechnet Neumond

Während nun viele auf der Suche nach Lady Reika waren, selbst General Naoki verliess oft das Schloss, fühlte sich Beniko jeden Tag unwohler. Nicht gesundheitlich, da fehlte ihr nichts. Nachdem sie den ersten Schock überwunden hatte fand sie am Anfang sogar einige positive Seiten an der Geschichte. Immerhin durfte sie vormittags noch zur Fürstin und Spaziergänge waren ihr auch nicht verwehrt. Ihre neuen Wachen, die beiden Tigerdämonen waren ganz ansehnlich. Hatte sie zuerst die Befürchtung das beide sie verspotten würden oder abschätzig behandeln, mußte sie bald das Gegenteil feststellen. Solange die Rothaarige sich anständig benahm, waren Faruk und Kazimir sehr freundlich, teilweise sogar angenehme Gesellschafter.  
Die Räume der Fürstin betraten beide männlichen Dämonen jedoch nicht, sehr zu ihrer anfänglichen Freude. Die einzige Youkai die außer Yumi anwesend sein würde, war Nanami. Leider erwies sich das als Benikos erster Irrtum. Früher blieb die Leibwächterin immer vor der Tür stehen, doch wenn sie Beniko begleitete kam sie nicht nur mit in den Raum, sondern betrat auch das Schlafgemach von Yumi. So konnte die rothaarige Youkai weder mit der Fürstin sprechen noch über den Balkon fliehen.  
Beides hatte sie versucht.  
Gerade kämmte die rothaarige Youkai Yumis Haare wie immer sehr sorgfältig. Sesshomarus Mutter war es durchaus aufgefallen das Beniko mehrmals zu sprechen angesetzt hatte. Sicherlich wollte sie sich über den General beschweren. Aus welchen Anlass auch immer die rothaarige Dämonin diesmal den Soldaten zu diesen Maßnahmen verleitet hatte, sicherlich waren die Gründe alles andere als harmlos. Obwohl Naoki nicht darüber sprechen wollte, da es wie er selbst sagte keine Beweise gab, mußte die Angelegenheit dennoch von großer Wichtigkeit gewesen sein. Eigentlich vertraute sie ihrem Gemahl und hoffte das alles nichts mit Reikas verschwinden zutun hat.  
Außerdem ist Yumi aufgefallen das Nanami in letzter Zeit auf Beniko ebenfalls nicht mehr gut zusprechen war. Sobald die Hofdame anwesend war, wurde sie von der Leibwächterin nicht nur genau beobachtet sondern auch mit einem sehr grimmigen Blick bedacht. Denn Grund hatte die braunhaarige Youkai ihrer Herrin ein paar Tage später mitgeteilt. Wenn Beniko auf ihrer Flucht nun schon zum zweiten mal versuchte deren Sohn zu verführern war die Reaktion einer Mutter selbstverständlich. Kein Wunder das Nanami so etwas persönlich nahm.  
Endlich fasste sich die Rothaarige und hub an zu sprechen:" Edle Herrin, ich..."  
Nur um gleich unterbrochen zu werden. In ruhigen Ton begann die Fürstin:" Beniko du hast dir mehr als einen Fehler erlaubt. Bis jetzt waren alle gnädig zu dir. Das solltest du nicht vergessen."  
Noch bevor die Hofdame ein Wort der Verteidigung herausbrachte, fuhr Yumi herum und sah die Youkai direkt an. Als die Fürstin diesmal sprach war in der Stimme weder Freundlichkeit noch Sanftmut zufinden. Selbst die Augen der Hundedämonin funkelten eisig. " Schweig Beniko. Deine Ausflüchte interessieren mich nicht. Egal warum du General Naokis Zorn geweckt hast, habe den Mut und ertrage deine Strafe. Du kannst froh sein das ich deine Dienste benötige, ansonsten würde ich auf deine Gesellschaft verzichten."  
Deshalb wagte die Hofdame nur noch Dinge anzusprechen die ihre Aufgabe betrafen. Einige Zeit später, blieb Nanami noch einen Augenblick länger bei der Fürstin im Schlafgemach. Diesen Moment wollte Beniko nutzen und rannte zur Balkontür. Gleich darauf war diese offen, doch dann machte sie keinen Schritt sondern hatte die Tür schneller geschlossen als sie atem holen konnte. Das gelbbraun, weiß schwarzgestreifte Etwas was dort lang stolzierte erschreckte sie.  
Ihr Versuch war nicht nur gescheitert, sondern auch bemerkt wurden, wie sie sogleich erfahren sollte.  
" Beniko.", erklang hinter ihr eine scharfe Stimme.  
Die Hofdame drehte sich um und log:" Ich wollte nur die Tür schließen, da ich mich vor dem Tiger fürchte."  
Nanami behielt ihren grimmigen Blick bei, doch als sie selbst auf dem Balkon nachsah entdeckte sie Kazimir zusammen mit der Raubkatze. Dieser erklärte:" Damien wollte nur auf Nummer sicher gehen. Er wäre betrübt wenn seine neue Freundin entkommt."  
Mit einem Schmunzeln ging die Leibwächterin wieder in das Innere.

Sehr zu Benikos entsetzen entwickelte Damien dann eine Eigenart immer wenn Nanami Dienst hatte und die rothaarige Youkai bewachte. Scheinbar traute der Tiger den Hunden nicht. Wäre ja nicht das erste mal das die Hofdame entwischte. So war es wohl gut wenn er persönlich auf Beniko aufpasste. Dabei genügte es Damien nicht im gleichen Raum mit ihr zusein. Nein, das Lager fand er nicht nur bequem sondern auf diese Art konnte er die Hundedame mit dem schwachen eigentümlichen Geruch nach Fuchs noch besser im Auge behalten. Wobei es ihm egal war das sie es offenbar gar nicht schätzte wenn er seine Pfote liebevoll auf deren Bauch legte. Dennoch wäre Damien sein Mensch wesentlich lieber gewesen. Dieser graulte ihn vermutlich gern und rutsche nicht ständig ängstlich an die Wand um vom ihm wegzukommen.  
Mehrmals hatte die Rothaarige schon Nanami gebeten den Tiger nicht in ihre Räume zulassen, doch dieser kratzte dann solange draußen an der Tür bis die Leibwächterin es sich anders überlegte. Scheinbar schien die ganze Situation nicht nur die beiden Tigerdämonen aus dem nördlichen Reich und Nanami, sondern auch Naoki zu amüsieren. Bei keinen der Vier war Benikos Beschwerde auf fruchtbaren Boden gefallen.

Dennoch versuchte die Hofdame weitere Möglichkeiten auszuprobieren. Gelegentlich saß sie innen an ihrer Tür und lauschte wenn sich Faruk mit seinem Bruder draußen im Gang unterhielt. Sie suchte nach einer Schwachstelle. Entweder um einen Keil zwischen beide Brüder zutreiben oder ob einer von ihnen empfänglich für ihre Reize war. Mehr als deutlich versuchte sie es jeden Tag wenn sie zusammen mit ihren Wächtern durch das Gelände spazierte.  
Da sie ganz schlau sein wollte wartete sie immer bis einer von ihnen fort war. Nie hätte sie geglaubt das sie bei beiden Tigern Chancen hatte, vor allem da Faruk bei ihrer Flucht durch den Garten so eine Andeutung gemacht hätte, das er ihre Tricks kannte.  
Das sich die Brüder bei den Spaziergängen im Wald absichtlich trennten kam Beniko nie in den Sinn. Beide hatten die Dämonin schon längst durchschaut und wollten sie aus der Reserve locken.  
Kurz bevor der ältere Tiger zusammen mit Damien den Berg hinab gehen wollte, damit die Raubkatze sich austoben konnte, bemerkte er beiläufig.  
" Wie es aussieht hat Damien in letzter Zeit zu oft auf weichen Lagern zugebracht. Heute wird er sicher lange spielen.". Danach wechselten die beiden Brüder nur ganz kurz einen Blick. Die einzigen die ihn deuten konnten waren wohl sie selbst.  
Für Beniko war der Hinweis das Zeichen freie Hand mit dem jüngeren Tiger zuhaben. Sie öffnete ein Stück ihren Kimono und setzte dann ihr zuckersüßes Lächeln auf, dem wohl nur wenige Youkais widerstehen konnten. Doch nichts sollte nach Plan verlaufen, zumindest nicht nach dem von Beniko.

Kaum war Faruk unter den Bäumen verschwunden, schnellte Kazimir herum. Er ergriff Benikos Arme und drehte sie auf den Rücken, dann drückte er die Youkai an den nächsten Baum. In dieser unbequemen Stellung erlitt sie außerdem durch die grobe Behandlung des Tigerdämons schmerzen. Mit seiner freien Hand strich er über Benikos Nacken, wobei er sogar mit den Krallen feine Kratzer hinterliess, während er leise sprach: " Du machst uns schöne Augen und flirtest. Willst du das wir dich beschlafen. Glaubst du mit deinem Körper deine Freiheit zu erkaufen. Eine Konkubine hat weit mehr anstand als du Beniko. Du bist nicht besser als die menschlichen Dirnen die für Geld in den Teestuben arbeiten."  
" So abscheulich scheint ihr mich aber nicht zufinden.", konterte Beniko und fuhr fort:" Immer wenn wir beide allein sind werdet ihr mehr als deutlich und so wie ihr flirtet..", weiter kam sie jedoch nicht, da Kazimir die Hofdame unterbrach.  
" Du schätzt mich völlig falsch ein, ich wollte nur wissen wie weit du gehen würdest. ", gerade noch hatte der Tiger ihr zärtlich über den Körper gestrichen, nun umklammerte er den Hals der Youkai, kam näher und flüsterte direkt in ihr Ohr:" Halte dich von Faruk fern, sonst lernst du die grausame Seite kennen die mir mein verehrter Vater vererbt hat."  
Im nächsten Augenblick liess er sie los. Die Hofdame liess sich zu Boden gleiten und starrte den Dämon wütend. Das Verhalten des Tigers hatte sie überrascht. Kazimir hatte sie eher für den liebenswürdigen, sanften Youkai gehalten.  
Beniko rührte sich nicht von der Stelle, sondern heilte erst einmal sich selbst. Die Wunden selbst waren nicht so schlimm, es war eher ihre Selbstsicherheit die Schaden genommen hatte. Die Hofdame hatte Kazimir unterschätzt. Während der Wartezeit sann sie nach wie sie sich rächen konnte. Es dauerte nicht lange bis der Rothaarigen etwas einfiel.

Sobald Faruk zurück war, schlugen die drei Dämonen zusammen mit der Raubkatze den Weg zum Schloss ein. Noch einige Shaku vom Schloss entfernt blieb Faruk stehen. Schon während er sich zu der Hofdame umwandte, vernahm man seine Worte:" Bevor ich es vergesse Beniko. Das gleich gilt auch umgekehrt. Halte dich von Kazimir fern. Auch an mich ist diese Seite vererbt wurden."  
Dann konnte sie Kazimir hören:" Du bist überrascht Beniko. Faruk und ich sind wie Zwillinge, wir teilen jedes Geheimnis. Die kleine Episode vorhin war von uns geplant."  
Die Youkai wandte sich ihm zu. Sie konnte seinen Ausdruck nicht deuten, dennoch fühlte sie sich verhöhnt. Da entfuhr es ihr beleidigend:" Wenn ihr geglaubt habt Kazimir das ich mich euch hingebe, dann irrt ihr euch. Ihr seid doch nur der Sohn einer Hure, ein Bast...", das Wort brachte sie nicht mehr heraus. Der Tiger war vor geschnellt und hatte sie mit seiner rechten Klaue am Hals gepackt. Die Hofdame war so schockiert das sie an Gegenwehr nicht dachte.  
" Meine Mutter mag viel gewesen sein, doch keine Dirne. Mein Vater war ihr einziger Liebhaber. Kannst du so etwas von dir auch sagen. So wie du dich benimmst hast du sicher mehr als einen", knurrte Kazimir scheinbar wütend. Dann schob er die rothaarige Hundedämonin von sich ein Stück weg ehe er sie los liess.  
" Kazimir.", hörte er leise tadelnd seinen Bruder sagen. Deshalb drehte sich der Jüngere um. " Keine Sorge ich habe meine Selbstbeherrschung nicht verloren. Der verehrte General hat uns erlaubt sie hart anzufassen und nichts dagegen wenn wir ein wenig spielen. Das einzige was er verboten hat, ist sie zutöten. Den Genuß will er sich selbst vorbehalten."  
Faruk seufzte. Eigentlich sollte er seinen Bruder kennen. Das eben hatte noch zu seinem Spiel gehört. Wie der Prinz sehen konnte hatte sein Bruder damit Erfolg. Die Hofdame fing sich an nicht nur vor Damien zu fürchten sondern nun auch vor Kazimir. Immer wenn dieser ihr zu nahe kam, zuckte Beniko zusammen. Obwohl sie noch keine Angst vor Faruk hatte, so hörte sie bei den beiden endgültig auf mit ihren Spielchen.

Dieser Vorfall hatte nur zur Folge das ihr Damien nun Tag und Nacht nicht mehr von der Seite weichte. Da seine beiden Herren der Hofdame keine Liebenswürdigkeiten erweisen wollten, versuchte er es eben, wobei er nicht merkte das es gar nicht erwünscht war. Aufgrund ihrer gazen Situation und dann das Tier ständig in ihrer Nähe, hinterliessen an Beniko Spuren. Sie schlief schlecht und schreckte oft aus ihren Träumen hoch. Irgendwann hielt sie die Nähe des Tigers nicht mehr aus. Nachdem sie erneut vergebens gebeten hat die Raubkatze draußen vor ihren Räumen zulassen, griff die Hofdame zum einzigen Mittel was ihr einfiel. Sie versuchte das Tier zu vergiften. Sie nahm einige Fleischbrocken, holte aus ihren Versteck eine Phiole mit starken, schnellwirkenden Gift und vermischte das mit dem Essen. Zufrieden sah sie dann zu wie Damien das Fleisch verspeiste. Beniko triumphierte schon. Dabei entging es ihr völlig das General Naoki schon eine Weile mitten im Raum stand und sie bei ihrem Tun beobachtete. Erst seine Stimme schreckte sie aus ihren Gedanken:" Netter Versuch.", lobte der General spöttisch." Nur leider völlig umsonst. Vor einige Tagen habe ich deine Gemächer durchsucht und jedes deiner Verstecke gefunden."  
Damit wandte sich der Daiyoukai um. Erst an der Tür erklärte er noch:" Der Heiler hat übrigens dein Gift mit harmlosen Kräutersuden ersetzt. Also versuche es erst gar nicht an dir selbst auszuprobieren."  
Diesmal antwortete Beniko wütend:" Spielt euch nur auf Taisho. Ihr werdet nicht immer gewinnen."  
" Vielleicht hast du recht. Nicht immer kann man siegen. Doch ich akzeptiere eine Niederlage wenn sie mich ereilt.", gab der Hundedämon ehrlich zu. Danach machte der General eine kurze Pause bevor er informierte:" Dein Vater wurde benachrichtigt und sicher bald hier eintreffen."  
Das Lächeln was um die Mundwinkel der Rothaarigen spielte bestätigte Naoki seinen Verdacht. Um der Hofdame die heimliche Freude zunehmen teilte er noch mit:" Diese Nachricht bekommt er ganz gewiss. Myouga wird sie persönlich überbringen. Diesmal ist es kein Brief den man abfangen kann sondern ein kleiner ganz raffinierter Bote."  
Danach ging er endgültig aus dem Raum. Es gab zwar noch etliche Dinge die der General gern von Beniko erfahren würde, doch er wußte das sie verschwiegen sein konnte.  
Wahrscheinlich war das der Moment indem sich Beniko ihre Niederlage beinahe eingestand. Noch gab es eine winzige Hoffnung das dieser fremde Hundedämon ihr helfen könnte, dem sie sehr zugetan war. An ihn hatte sie ihre Unschuld verloren und er war der einzige mit dem sie bis jetzt das Lager geteilt hat. Er hatte ihr eine Menge Versprechungen gemacht. Doch um ihn kontaktieren zu können mußte sie aus dem westlichen Schloss heraus. Vielleicht würde ihr Vater sie ja mit nehmen. Niemals rechnete Beniko mit einer schweren Strafe was Lord Arata betraf. Seiner Gefährtin, ihrer Mutter konnte er doch nie etwas abschlagen. In dem Punkt sollte sie sich irren.

Dann kam der Tag an dem Shun aus Daikis Reich zurückkam und Fürstin Yumi nach Musashi aufbrach.  
Nach ihrer Rückkehr wollte sie nur zwei Dinge tun. Ihren Gemahl zu Rede zustellen und sich auszuruhen, da die Reise anstrengender war als sie gedacht hatte. Nicht unbedingt in dieser Reihenfolge, vermutlich würde sie erst einmal schlafen. Naoki begegnete der Fürstin im westlichen Flügel mitten auf dem Gang. Ein Blick genügte um zu wissen das seine Gefährtin Ruhe braucht. Deshalb entfuhr es ihm:" In deinem Zustand solltest du dich schonen."  
Dann nahm er Yumi kurzerhand auf die Arme, wobei es ihm egal war das nicht nur Wachen und Diener, sondern auch der eine oder andere Gast der gerade den Hauptgang entlang lief ihn sehen konnten. Ohne zu zögern brachte Naoki seine Gefährtin in den Raum den er in diesem Flügel selbst bewohnte. Schon fast in seinen Armen schlief die Fürstin ein. Das letzte was sie zu ihrem Gemahl murmelte:" Eigentlich wollte ich dir die Meinung sagen, da du mir nicht erzählt hast was meine beiden Hofdamen verbrochen haben. Doch im Moment bin ich einfach zumüde und freue mich nur das wir bald ein Enkelkind bekommen."  
Danach glitt Yumi endgültig in den Schlaf. Sanft bettete Naoki seine Gemahlin auf das Lager und legte sich daneben. " Wenn du geruht hast, werde ich dir alles über Benikos eigene kleine Hölle erzählen, meine Geliebte.", flüsterte er obwohl die Fürstin es vermutlich nicht hörte.  
Seine anderen Gedanken sprach er jedoch nicht aus. Sie würde wohl nicht nur einen Enkel bekommen, sondern bald auch eine Tochter. Naoki konnte sich irren aber er hatte den Verdacht, das die zweite Energie die er bei Yumi spürte weiblich war. Immer noch wunderte sich der Soldat das seine Gemahlin nicht längst selbst bemerkt hat das sie schwanger war. Der General war mehr als besorgt gewesen als er von Shun hörte, weshalb seine Gefährtin nach Musashi aufgebrochen war. Er war sich sicher, wenn sie gewußt hätte das sie bald ein Kind erwartet, niemals wäre sie den weiten Weg nach Musashi in ihrer wahren Gestalt gerannt. Glücklicherweise hatte weder das Kind noch seine Fürstin schaden genommen. Zur Sicherheit würde der General in den nächsten Stunden nicht von ihrer Seite weichen. So blieb Naoki liegen und schaute nachdenklich hinaus und betrachtete den Himmel, den er von seinem Lager aus sehen konnte.  
Yumi hatte den Osten ungefähr am Tag vor Neumond verlassen. Was wohl seit diesem Zeitpunkt inzwischen passiert war?

Mit schmerzenden Herzen sah Daiki mit an wie Reika von Tag zu Tag unglücklicher wurde. Er wußte das die Dämonenjägerin ihn als Fürst respektierte und ihn sogar auf gewisse weise mochte. Doch als er sich in der Nacht vor Neumond zu einer Geste hinreisen liess und ihre Reaktion darauf sah, brach ihm danach das Herz.  
Wie jeden Abend hatten sie gemeinsam im Freien gesessen und sich unterhalten, da sie beide keinen Schlaf fanden. Dann als es schon fasst Morgen war hatte der Fürst der jungen Frau aufgeholfen um sie wieder zurück in das Innere des Palastes zu begleiten.  
Einige Haarsträhnen wehten Reika ins Gesicht. Eher unbewußt hob Daiki seine Hand um Haare der Dämonenjägerin hinter ihr Ohr zustreifen. Dabei verharrte seine Hand länger als sie sollte an ihrer Wange. Aus einem Impuls heraus beugte sich der Fürst vor und wollte Reika küssen. Doch die junge Frau drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite und flüsterte:" Bitte nicht."  
Ihre Stimme klang dabei verzweifelt. Er hätte ihr den Kuss aufzwingen können, doch sein Anstand siegte. Außerdem sah er wie einige Tränen in den Augen der Dämonenjägerin schimmerten. Deshalb brachte er Reika in das Gebäude und verliess den Raum schnell wieder. Draußen verfluchte er sich selbst halblaut. Bereits vor einigen Wochen hatte die Dämonenjägerin erwähnt das er sich keine Hoffnungen machen sollte.  
" Habt ihr daran gedacht da sie gar nicht vor ihm beschützt werden will.", hörte der Fürst seinen Hauptmann leise sagen.  
Deshalb fuhr er herum und starrte Tadashi an. Bis jetzt war ihm der Gedanke nie gekommen. " Du meinst ich soll sie gehen lassen?"  
" Dafür ist es jetzt zu spät. Das Kind..."  
In diesem Moment wurden sie durch einen Diener unterbrochen, der aufgeregt herbei kam." Verzeiht Herr, Sayuri schickt mich. Bei Lady Reika haben die Wehen eingesetzt."  
" Tadashi, wir führen unser Gespräch später weiter. Es wäre gut wenn du die Wache in Reikas Nähe übernimmst.", befahl der Fürst und ging dann fort. Er brauchte Zeit zum Nachdenken.

Doch ob der Fürst noch genug Zeit haben würde, war fraglich. Bereits kurz nach Sonnenaufgang kamen Ereignisse in Gang die keiner mehr aufhalten konnte. Gerade ritten zwei Soldaten auf das Schloß zu um ihren täglichen Bericht abzugeben. Erschrocken rissen sie ihre Pferde zurück als vor ihnen plötzlich ein Dämon stand.  
" Wo ist sie?", fragte dieser ruhig.  
Einer der Soldaten machte den Fehler seinen Dolch zu ziehen und warf ihn auf den Hundedämon. Es genügte eine leichte Handbewegung um das Messer abzublocken. Nutzlos fiel es in den Graben. Doch noch gab sich der Soldat nicht geschlagen und griff zu seinem Schwert, während er sein Pferd antrieb. Sofort sprang der Youkai hoch, mit seiner Giftklaue fuhr er dem Samurai über die Brust und erwischte dabei auch eine Lebensader.  
Kalt sah Sesshomaru nun wieder zu dem anderen Mann, der wie gebannt auf seine Pferd saß und mit ansah wie sein Kamerad getötet wurde.  
" Wo.", wiederholte der Daiyoukai seine Frage.  
Aus Angst das gleiche Schicksal zu erleiden wollte der Soldat zwar antworten, doch es wäre ihm lieber wenn die Frage präziser gestellt worden wäre. So fragte: " Wer, es gibt viele Frauen im Schloss?"  
" Falsche Antwort," Mit einem kurzen Satz hatte Sesshomaru den Mann vom Pferd geholt und drückte ihn nun gegen den nächststehenden Baum. Mit einer Hand umklammerte er dessen Kehle und drückte zu. Nur röchelnd konnte der Samurai Atem holen.  
" Reika, die Dämonenjägerin.", der Lord hielt den Mann immer noch am Hals fest hatte aber den Griff etwas gelockert. Er wollte Antworten und den Mann nicht gleich umbringen.  
" Im Schloß Herr. Wo weiß ich nicht. Sie bleibt nie lange an einem Ort. Nach einigen Tagen bringt der Fürst sie immer in einem anderen Flügel des Schlosses unter. Da sind mehr als 100 Räume."., sprudelte die Worte gleich darauf aus ihm heraus.  
" Der einzige Grund warum ich dich leben lasse ist das du mir als Bote noch von Nutzen bist. Also Rede." zur Unterstreichung seiner Worte knurrte der Fürst gefährlich.  
" Ich sage euch alles.", stammelte der Soldat ängstlich." Nur wenige Soldaten haben in dem Bereich zutritt. Die Soldaten sind die persönliche Leibwache des Fürsten. Er hat einen Magier da drin der um das Schloss einen Bannkreis gelegt hat und seit einiger Zeit befinden sich die doppelte Anzahl von Männer hier. Alles ausgebildete Kämpfer. "  
" Viel Aufwand für eine einfache Dämonenjägerin.", gab Sesshomaru von sich mehr zu sich selbst als vor dem Menschen. Doch dieser hatte das Bedürfnis noch mehr zu berichten.  
" Ich habe Gerüchte gehört das der Herr ihr offenbar zugetan ist. Er will sie schützen. Da, da ist dann noch etwas...", diesmal stockt er.  
" Was.", kam es nur barsch.  
" Sie liegt bereits seit Stunden in den Wehen.", brachte der Mann dann schnell heraus.  
Dem Lord der westlichen Länder war es bewußt was es bedeutete, wenn Reika bereits in den Wehen lag. Er konnte unmöglich seine Gefährtin in dieser Zeit mitnehmen. Kurz dachte er nach und hoffte das ein Tag genügen würde. Deshalb wandte sich der Daiyoukai an den Soldaten. " Sagt deinem Herrn , ich will Reika und das Kind bis Sonnenaufgang. Wenn nicht werde ich keine Gnade kennen. Mein Name lautet nicht umsonst Sesshomaru.", Mit diesen Worten hob der Hundedämon seinen Arm und warf den Soldaten einige Meter von sich. Dieser kam schwer auf. Als er jedoch merkte das er im weichen Gras gelandet war und ihm nichts fehlte, rappelte er sich hoch. Mit großer Eile rannte er dann auf das Tor zu, wo er gleich darauf eingelassen wurde.

Kurz darauf berichtete der Samurai von dem Vorfall.  
" Sesshomaru.", wieder holte der Fürst nachdenklich. Kein Wunder das die Aura an dem Armband so stark war. Also deshalb war der Hundedämon schon seit Wochen in seinem Gebiet. Er wollte die Dämonenjägerin. Tadashis Worte gingen ihm wieder durch den Kopf. Deshalb fragte sich der Fürst gerade ob der Hauptmann mehr wußte.  
Reika vor einem Dämon zu beschützen war eine Sache aber sie vor Ihm zu beschützen eine andere. Daiki machte sich keine Illusionen. Sein Reich war dem Untergang geweiht wenn er den Forderungen nicht nachkam. Doch würde Sesshomaru auch wirklich sein Wort halten. Dringend mußte der Fürst eine Lösung finden.

Der Dämon über den Daiki gerade nachgrübelte, suchte sich einen erhöhten Standpunkt. So konnte er annähernde Gefahren sofort sichten und es war ihm wichtig das Jeder ihn dort unten im Schloss sah. Dieses Unterfangen war nicht einmal schwierig da eine Menge künstlich angelegte Dünen das Schloß vor allzu starken Wind, der oft vom Meer her wehte, schützte. Vielleicht würde ja Reika erfahren das er hier war. Wenn schon nicht bei ihr dann wenigsten in der Nähe. Nachdem er miterlebt hatte was Kagome bei der Geburt ihrer Tochter durchmachte, war das letzte was er wollte das seine Gemahlin, in einem fremden Schloß, unter Fremden Menschen, sein Kind auf die Welt brachte.

Das Sesshomaru leicht zufinden war, bestätigte am Abend die Ankunft von seinem Bruder. Nur ganz kurz liess sich der Fürst von der Tatsache irritieren, das der Jüngere sehr stark nach Yumi roch.  
" Ist Reika wirklich hier?", fragte Inuyasha, wobei er sich seine Sorge nicht anmerken liess. Hatte er doch die ganze Zeit befürchtet das Sesshomaru diesmal etwas unbedachtes tut, obwohl es nicht die Art des Älteren war. Inuyasha schaute von dem Hügel hinunter auf das Schloß. Die Tore waren verschlossen und im Innern wimmelte es vor Soldaten. Sie trotzen nur so vor Waffen. Dann sah der Halbdämon wieder seinen Bruder an. Es stand noch eine Antwort aus, die er auch gleich bekommen sollte:" Sie ist dort."  
" Worauf warten wir dann noch, holen wir sie daraus.", ungeduldig wie immer forderte der Jüngere dazu auf.  
" Der Bannkreis verhindert das ich ihre Position finde. Sie kann praktisch überall sein. Wie mir eine der Wachen im Austausch gegen sein erbärmliches Leben mitteilte, soll Reika seit Stunden in den Wehen liegen.", Sesshomaru schien äußerlich ruhig zu sein aber Inuyasha kannte ihn inzwischen so gut das er dessen Wut spürte.  
" Außerdem," damit legte Sesshomaru eine Pause ein und schaute seinen Bruder an, der sich gerade in diesem Augenblick in einen Menschen verwandelte:" .. haben wir noch ein weiteres Problem. Tessaiga wird gerade nutzlos."  
" Für mich aber...", Inuyasha stoppte sich selbst. Er wollte das Schwert gerade seinem Bruder anbieten. Trotz das Tessaiga ihn abwehren würde hätte es den Hundedämon sicherlich nicht daran gehindert es einzusetzen aber da war immer noch der unbekannte Aufenthaltsort von Reika. Solange sie außerdem in den Wehen lag, war es so wieso nicht möglich mit ihr das Schloß zuverlassen.. So seufzte der Hanyou und setzte sich ins Gras. Wenigsten wäre er nicht allein und ungeschützt heute Nacht. Denn das sein Bruder ihn beschützen würde daran zweifelte Inuyasha keine Minute.  
Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis sich Sesshomaru neben ihm niederließ. Der Herr der westlichen Länder war überzeugt das heute Nacht keine Gefahr von den Menschen ausgehen würde.

" Ob dein Kind dann auch in jeder Neumondnacht zum Menschen wird.", fragte Inuyasha irgendwann in der Nacht seinen Bruder. Er machte sich möglicherweise Gedanken.  
" Möglich.", lautete die kurze Antwort. Jetzt wo Sesshomaru Zeit hatte und sich an den Gedanken gewöhnte bald Vater zu sein, kam ihm noch ein weiteres Problem in den Sinn als er die menschliche Gestalt seine Bruders neben sich sitzen sah. Ob Sohn oder Tochter, war ihm im Moment gleichgültig. Auf jeden Fall würde ebenso wie sein Vater eine Möglichkeit finden das Kindes vor dem Wahnsinn zuschützen, der durch sein vererbtes starkes Dämonenblut auftreten konnte. Das es notwendig war, hatte er vor vielen Jahren bei seinem jüngeren Bruder miterlebt. Dennoch konnte Sesshomaru noch mehr tun. Es gab die Möglichkeit sein Kind so auszubilden das dieser in seiner menschlichen Gestalt und mit einem einfachen Schwert, was keine dämonischen Ursprung hat, kämpfen konnte. Bereits seit geraumer Zeit unterrichtete Sango und er den Jüngeren zusammen mit Reika in den Neumondnächten. Erst seit seine Fürstin verschwand, hatten sie das Training vernachlässigt.

Aufgrund dieser Parallele zu seiner eigene Geburt ging dem Hanyou etliches durch den Kopf, was er sogar laut äußerte:" Es muß so ähnlich gewesen sein, als ich geboren wurde. Myouga hat mir zwar etwas davon erzählt aber wie ich ihn kenne hat er sich wie immer aus dem Staub gemacht bevor es gefährlich wurde. Ich wünschte du könntest mir mehr davon erzählen und von Vater.", das letzte war sehr leise gesprochen.  
Sesshomaru bedachte seinen Bruder mit einem emotionslosen Blick. ' Unwissend bist du zur Welt gekommen...', seine eigenen Worte die er dem Jüngeren vorgeworfen hatte, damals als sie am Grab von Takemaru standen. Wie konnte Inuyasha diese Dinge auch erfahren wenn der Einzige der sie ihm erzählen konnte sein älterer Bruder war.  
Mußte man erst selbst Vater werden um zu erkennen was man als Sohn und Bruder alles falsch gemacht hatte. Er war sich sicher das Inuyasha früher zu ihm aufgesehen hatte, er war sein einziges Vorbild gewesen. Doch stattdessen hatte er immer nur Verachtung für den Jüngeren gehabt. Von seinem Vater fühlte er sich selbst verraten und zurückgesetzt, nachdem er erfahren hatte das sein Bruder Tessaiga geerbt hat..  
Es war schon schlimm genug das Sesshomaru fast das Gleiche durchmachte wie sein Vater Inu no Taisho. Aber Inuyasha war hier und unterstützte ihn, sogar in seiner menschlichen Gestalt. Der Hanyou hatte recht. Er verdiente die Wahrheit.  
Gerade ertappte sich der Lord bei dem Gedanken das er froh sein konnte Inuyasha als Bruder und Onkel für sein Kind zu haben.  
" Eines Tages, Inuyasha.", versprach der Daiyoukai dann. Doch seine Stimme klang ungewohnt. Schmerzvoll und auch auf Sesshomarus sonst emotionslosen Zügen konnte man die Erschütterung lesen was die Erinnerung hervorbrachte. In diesem Moment erkannte sein kleiner Bruder die Wahrheit.  
" Du warst dabei, habe ich recht?, fragte Inuyasha. Er brauchte keine Antwort. Er sah es in den Augen des Älteren." Du warst in der Nähe und hast hilflos mit ansehen müssen wie Vater starb. Deshalb warst du immer so wütend auf mich, hast mir die Schuld gegeben.", schlussfolgerte er weiter. " Ist das der Grund warum du mir nie davon erzählen wolltest. Aus Angst ich könnte dir etwas vorwerfen. Du müsstest mich besser kennen."

" Es ist genug.", die Stimme des Lords der westlichen Länder war zwar nicht eiskalt aber energisch genug. Dennoch erklärte Sesshomaru zusätzlich, diesmal in sanfteren Ton:" Ich habe den Tod unseres verehrten Vaters akzeptiert und ebenso das du mein Bruder bist. Selbst wenn ich die Möglichkeit hätte die Vergangenheit zu ändern würde alles genauso ablaufen. Ich konnte nichts tun. Außerdem war es Vaters Entscheidung."  
Nein die Vergangenheit konnten sie nicht ändern aber sie konnten dafür sorgen das sie sich nicht wiederholen wird. Unwissend von einander waren sich beide Brüder in dem Punkt einig.

Einige Zeit herrschte schweigen zwischen ihnen, das von dem Hundedämon dann gebrochen wurde. "Das Schloß in dem du aufgewachsen bist, an was erinnerst du dich noch.", fragte Sesshomaru.  
"An viel kann ich mich nicht mehr erinnern", gab der Jüngere zu und erzählte." Nur das im Innenhof ein zweiter Garten mit einem kleinen Teich und einer Holzbrücke war."  
" Dieses hat einen Teich mit einer Holzbrücke.", mehr brauchte der Hundedämon nicht zusagen. Inuyasha fuhr herum und sah die Landschaft an. Dann fand er die Stelle die er gesucht hatte. Die beiden Hügel im Nordwesten. Als man ihn nach Mutters Tod aus dem Schloß fort gejagt hatte war er genau auf die beiden Hügel zugelaufen. Er konnte es gerade selbst kaum fassen das er diese Tatsache vergessen hatte. Nachdem Inuyasha hier fortgegangen war, verschwendete er keine Gedanken mehr an seinen Onkel oder dessen Nachkommen. Das Daiki das Land von Izayoi verwaltete beziehungsweise in Beschlag genommen hatte, schrieb der Hanyou eher dem Umstand zu das er selbst nie Anspruch erhoben hatte. Viele der Fürsten führten Krieg um mehr Macht und Ländereien zu bekommen, warum sollten sich dann Daikis Vorfahren nicht auch einfach ein Stück genommen haben. Niemals wäre es Inuyasha in den Sinn gekommen das Daiki ebenfalls ein Anrecht hatte. Eine andere Erkenntnis kam ihm jetzt in diesem Zusammenhang." Dann ist dieser Fürst..."  
Sesshomaru vervollständigte:" Ein Nachfahre deines Onkels, ja du vermutest richtig. Daiki weiß wer wir sind. Obwohl ich denke er vermutet in dem Menschen hier neben mir wohl kaum seinen Verwandten."  
" Warum ist er dann so dumm und legt sich mit dir an.", fragte Inuyasha erstaunt  
" Er hasst unsere Familie vermutlich. Aber unterschätze ihn lieber nicht. Er hat noch einen weiteren Grund uns zu fürchten. Das Land deiner Mutter so wieso und dieser Ort stehen rechtmässig dir zu wenn er ohne Erben stirbt. Nun ich denke jedoch das er bis jetzt keine Ahnung hatte das Reika meine Gefährtin ist. Sie wird es ihm kaum auf die Nase gebunden haben."  
Inuyasha dachte kurz nach. " Er kennt Reika von früher. Vermutlich weiß er von ihrem Hass auf Dämonen weil sie ihre Familie auf dem Gewissen haben. Außerdem ist sie gesund und stark. Wenn er sich mit ihr verbinden würde und einen starken Erben bekäme, wäre es für ihn vom Vorteil. Das sie bereits ein Kind erwartet geht ihm sicher gegen den Strich aber er hat kein Wahl und wartet ab bis der Bastrad geboren ist."  
" Ja Inuyasha, er hat den magischen Armreif entdeckt. Durch den Bannkreis verbirgt er Reika vor uns und schützt sich selbst. Solange meine Gefährtin dem Fürsten von nutzen ist wird er ihr kein Haar krümmen.", bis jetzt sprach Sesshomaru ruhig. Seine nächsten Worte jedoch waren von einer Kälte geprägt, bei der sogar Inuyasha eine Gänsehaut bekam:" Aber sollte dem Baby auch nur ein Kratzer zugefügt werden wird keiner im Schloss den nächsten Tag erleben."  
Der Halbdämon wußte zugut das sein Bruder zu dem was er gerade sagte fähig war. Obwohl es in seinem Sinn war die Menschen zu schützen, stimmte er Sesshomaru innerlich zu.

17. Kapitel - Youkai Hanyou Mensch

Ende gut alles gut oder doch nicht?  
Daiki hat ein paar Geheimnisse. Außerdem trifft er eine Entscheidung und verliert dadurch einen guten Freund. Doch was macht er mit dem Kind


	17. Youkai Hanyou Mensch

17. Kapitel - Youkai Hanyou Mensch

Daiki hatte sich in seinen Schlafraum zurückgezogen um in Ruhe nachzudenken. Das auch er Gesprächsthema der zwei Brüder war ahnte er nicht. Der Fürst befand sich gerade in einem Zwiespalt. Obwohl er Reika helfen wollte und sie versuchte zu beschützen, war das letzte was er im Sinn hatte sich mit dem Lord der westliche Länder anzulegen. Er hasste die Familie von Inu no Taisho keineswegs. Niemand würde es ihm vielleicht glauben, ganz besonders da er Prämien für getötete Dämonen zahlte aber er hätte den verstorbenen Fürsten gern gekannt. Izayois Gemahl mußte ein außergewöhnlicher Hundedämon gewesen sein. Viele Jahre hatte Daiki, ebenso wie alle anderen den überlieferten Geschichten geglaubt, das die Prinzessin von dem Dämon verhext worden war. Es war ein glücklicher Umstand das der Fürst in seinen Gemächern während der Erneuerung einiger Bodenbretter, eine Kiste mit Tagebüchern fand die der verstorben Mutter des Hanyou Inuyasha gehörten. Dieses Wissen hatte er immer geheim gehalten. Jedes einzelne las Daiki und lernte somit nicht nur etwas über Izayoi, sondern auch über Inu no Taisho. Der Hundefürst mußte einige Jahre Geduld aufgewendet haben und hatte die Prinzessin nur langsam umworben, niemals hatte er zu einer Entscheidung gedrängt oder das Menschenmädchen zu etwas gezwungen. Beide mußten wirklich glücklich gewesen sein, obwohl es einige Punkte gab in denen der Hundedämon laut Izayoi wohl unzufrieden war. Offenbar, teilweise auch verständlich, waren nicht alle Youkais mit der Verbindung zwischen Mensch und Dämon einverstanden. Vermutlich war das auch ein Grund warum die Prinzessin in dem Sommerschloß lebte was sich im Landesinneren befand. Erst die Zeit nach dem Tod ihres Gemahls, nachdem die Prinzessin hierher in das Schloss an der Küste zurückkam waren die schwierigsten Jahre für sie. Obwohl man Izayoi als Prinzessin genug Achtung entgegen gebracht hat, so verschmähte man ihren Sohn und beschimpfte ihn oft. Darunter litt sie selbst sehr. Doch Daiki war sich sicher das im Schloss des westlichen Herrschers Inuyasha ein ähnliches Leben erwartet hätte, ganz zu schweigen von seiner Mutter.  
Da die Prinzessin auch einen Krieger mit dem Namen Ryoto erwähnte der von General Takemaru verstümmelt wurde, vermutete Daiki das es sich um diesen Hanyou der auf dem herrenlosen Land lebte handelte. So suchte er diesen eines Tages auf und es entwickelte sich eine seltsame Freundschaft von der niemand etwas erfuhr, nicht einmal sein Hauptmann.

Gerade fragte sich der Fürst ob Sesshomaru einige Seiten von seinem Vater geerbt hat. Dann könnte er auch Reika verstehen.  
Die junge Frau war schon als Kind auf ihre Art etwas außergewöhnliches. Den Mut den Reika, kaum das ihre Verletzungen geheilt waren, aufbrachte um seinen Vater nach einer Schwertausbildung zufragen, hatte Daiki immer bewundert. Wahrscheinlich würde er sich an diesen Tag immer erinnern, wie das gerade einmal 10 jährige Mädchen ins Schloss kam und eine Audienz beim älteren Fürsten erbat. Jeder im Raum war sprachlos und zum Teil entsetzt. Der Erbprinz wußte genau was sein Vater darauf antworten würde, dessen Einstellung was Frauen betraf kannte er nur zu genau. Sie mußten gefügig sein und Kinder gebären. Deshalb würde er auch Reikas Ansinnen ablehnen. Zwar hatte Daiki dem Fürsten noch nie widersprochen, doch in diesem Moment handelte er spontan. Er hatte sich dem kleinen Mädchen zugewandt und erklärte ihr bevor sein Vater ein Wort herausbrachte:" Hauptmann Tadashi und ich werden dich zusammen mit deinem Bruder ausbilden. Dämonenjäger werden immer gebraucht und diese Arbeit verrichten durchaus auch junge Frauen."  
Nur ganz kurz blickte Daiki zu dem Soldaten. Dieser hatte bestätigt:" Gern, mein Prinz."  
Auch wenn sein Vater wütend darüber gewesen war, er selbst hatte die Entscheidung nicht bereut. Nach dem Tod seiner Gemahlin wollte er sogar mit Reika den Bund eingehen, doch schon damals überlegte er sich anders. Am Anfang wollte er auch den Verlust seiner Prinzessin vergessen und holte sich deshalb eine Konkubine ins Haus. Doch als er nun nach einiger Zeit die Dämonenjägerin wieder getroffen hatte, merkte er deutlich das diese Frauen keine Lösung auf Dauer waren. Auch er sehnte sich nach einem Wesen das er lieben konnte. Aus diesem Grund würde es in Zukunft keine Konkubinen mehr geben. Nachdem Daiki gründlich über seine Gefühle nachgedacht hatte, erkannte er das er Reika zwar mochte und sie sogar liebte, doch sie würde immer nur eine jüngere Schwester für ihn sein. Im Moment wußte der Fürst nicht woher die Gewissheit kam, doch er war sich sicher eines Tages ein Mädchen zutreffen, das er bedingungslos lieben konnte.

In den letzten Tagen war ihm auch bewußt geworden das die Dämonenjägerin noch immer der anmutige Vogel war, der nicht in einen Käfig gehörte. Eine liebliche Blume die verwelken würde. Er mußte sie gehen lassen. Doch um den Verdacht nicht aufkommen zulassen das er sich vor Sesshomaru fürchtete und ihm deshalb nachgegeben hatte mußte der Fürst eine andere Lösung finden. Außerdem durfte er nicht das Leben aller Schlossbewohner riskieren, nur weil er vielleicht einen Fehler begangen hatte.

Da Daiki Tessaigas Fähigkeit Bannkreise zu zerstören bekannt war, wußte er das dieser Schutz um das Schloss sinnlos war. Das es nicht die einzige Technik des Schwertes war und auch der Hundedämon über eine gefährliche Waffe verfügte, hatte der Fürst oft genug gehört. Immerhin hatten die beiden Brüder einen großen Anteil an der Vernichtung Naraku gehabt, der lange Zeit den Nordosten terrorisiert hatte. Sesshomaru würde vermutlich keine Rücksicht nehmen. Sein einziges Interesse galt seiner Gefährtin und dem Kind. Außerdem war der Fürst sicher das der Hanyou ebenfalls dort draußen irgendwo war, obwohl seine Diener von einem Menschen gesprochen hatten.  
Deshalb traf Daiki eine Entscheidung, wenn sie auch mit einem großen Verlust für ihn selbst verbunden war, doch Reika gegenüber würde er sein Versprechen halten das er einst dem zehnjährigen Kind gab. Dafür zu sorgen das sie immer glücklich sein konnte.

Es war noch Mitten in der Nacht als ein Diener zum Fürsten eilte und ihm eine Nachricht der Dienerin Sayuri übermittelte. Beinahe erfreut befahl Daiki dann den Hauptmann herzu schicken. Es dauerte nur wenige Augenblicke bis der Soldat den Schlafraum des Fürsten betrat. Sofort kniete sich Tadashi nieder und man sah ihm dessen Überraschung dabei nicht an. Denn an der linken Wand wo sonst immer ein Vorhang war, hing jetzt ein schönes Gemälde von Prinzessin Izayoi. Vermutlich hatte der Wandbehang nur dazu gedient den wahren Schatz zu verbergen.  
Erst nach einer ganzen Weile hörte man Daiki:" Hauptmann."  
" Ihr wolltet mich sprechen mein Fürst."  
" Dieser Lord Sesshomaru.", begann Daiki nachdenklich:" Ist er ein Krieger von Ehre. Hält er immer sein Wort?"  
Tadashi war sich dessen sicher. " Ja, Herr."  
Zur Sicherheit fragte der Fürst aber noch einmal: " Wenn er bis Sonnenaufgang Reika und das Kind hat wird er abziehen ohne Blutvergießen."  
" Ja Herr," antwortete der Hauptmann erneut.  
Nachdenklich blickte Daiki weiterhin auf das Bild. Nach einer Weile sprach er wieder:" Es ist schon eine Ironie das der Sohn des Youkai vor meinen Toren steht den sie geliebt hat."  
" Oder Schicksal Herr.", warf Tadashi ein.  
Eine kurze Zeit herrschte schweigen. Dann wandte Daiki seinen Blick von dem Bild ab und erwiderte:" War es auch Schicksal das wir uns kennenlernten?"  
Bevor Tadashi etwas sagen konnte fuhr der Fürst fort:" Seit wann stehst du in den Diensten meiner Familie?"  
" 30 Jahre mein Fürst. Wenige Jahre vor euer Geburt kam ich hierher.", informierte der Soldat.  
Offenbar hatte Daiki noch weitere Fragen:" Diesem Reich zu dienen, weshalb hast du dich dazu entschieden. Immerhin war meine Familie Schuld am Schicksal deines Vaters."  
" Meine Entscheidung traf ich aus anderen Gründen. Während meiner Reise belauschte ich Soldaten und erfuhr das man die neue Frau eines Fürsten entführen wollte um sie als Geisel zu benutzen. Als Pfand in einem der sinnlose Kriege die nur Menschen führen können auf der Jagd nach Besitz und Macht Ich verabscheue diese Kämpfe. Auch wenn ich ein Krieger bin, niemals würde ich mich hinter Frauen oder Kinder verstecken, geschweige den sie jemals zu benutzen um an mein Ziel zu gelangen.", erfuhr der Fürst nun. Gleich darauf erläuterte Daiki:" Ohne dich wäre ich vermutlich nie geboren wurden. Deshalb bin ich dir dankbar. Außerdem habe ich deinen Rat immer geschätzt. Du weißt was mein Ziel war, Tadashi. Ein friedliches Reich in dem Kinder ohne Angst aufwachsen können. "  
Ein kurzes zufriedenes Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht des Hauptmann, bevor dieser zustimmte:" Es war eines unserer gemeinsamen Ziele. In den letzten Jahren haben wir viel erreicht. Obwohl ich nicht euer Vater bin mein Fürst habt ihr mich stolz gemacht."  
" Dennoch konnten wir bis heute diesen einen Dämon nicht fangen.", erwiderte Daiki. Die Sache mit dem Blütenstaubdämon war etwas das ihn zu schaffen machte. Oft war dieser beinahe greifbar und dann entwischte er im letzten Moment.  
" Eines Tages werdet ihr ihn ebenso zur Strecke bringen, mein Fürst.", munterte der Hauptmann den jungen Herrn auf. Er kannte dessen Fähigkeiten. Im Stillen machte sich Tadashi Gedanken worauf Daiki hinaus wollte.

" Als Reika hierher kam weil sie vor dem Dämon floh, schwor ich mir sie zu beschützen. Ich habe geglaubt das es jemand wie dieser Blütenstaubdämon war. Ein Verbrecher, eines dieser Monster was wir bekämpfen.", erklärte der Fürst nun seine Beweggründe.  
" Lord Sesshomarus Ruf ist zwar unter Menschen nicht der beste, doch Reika hat mir Dinge erzählt die mir das Gegenteil beweisen. Der Fürst der westlichen Länder ist seinen Vater sehr ähnlich." teilte der Soldat nun mit.  
" Wie es scheint ist dein Urteil richtig. Das gleiche hat mir auch dein Vater über den Lord der westlichen Länder berichtet."  
" Mein Vater. Ryoto", diesmal konnte man die Überraschung in Tadashis Stimme deutlich hören. Deshalb entschloss sich der Fürst zu erzählen:" An den Tagen wo ich sehr zu deinem Ärgernis immer allein durch die Länder reise besuche ich Ryoto. Inzwischen schon seit beinahe fünf Jahren. Wir sind nicht nur Freunde, sondern mittlerweile weiß ich alles über deine Großmutter und deinem Onkel Shun. Dem jungen Boten der bei Shaline so oft Kleider abholt. Jetzt verstehe ich auch weshalb die Schneiderin soviel Geld für ihre Arbeit bekommt.."  
" Herr...".  
" Über dich habe ich auch eine Menge erfahren.", sprach Daiki weiter als ob es den Einwurf des Soldaten nicht gegeben hatte. Der Hauptmann senkte seine Kopf und bat leise:" Bitte Herr es lag nie in meiner Absicht meine dämonische Herkunft zu verschweigen. Doch hättet ihr mir dann immer noch vertraut wenn ihr alles gewußt hättet?"  
" Ich kenne die Wahrheit und vertraue dir immer noch Tadashi. Du würdest mich niemals enttäuschen. Im Gegenteil ich bin dir Dankbar und richtet auch diesem General, Naoki war wohl sein Name, meinen Dank aus. Dein Vater und dieser General haben dich zu dem gemacht was du heute bist."  
Da der Soldat nichts darauf erwiderte bat der Fürst:" Erzähle mir alles was du über Reika und ihr jetziges Leben weißt"  
Dem kam Tadashi nach. Zum Schluß erklärte er dann noch:" In dem einen Punkt hat Reika nicht gelogen. Sie war vor ihm auf der Flucht um ihr Kind zuschützen. Sie hat geglaubt das er es tötet weil es nur ein Hanyou ist."  
" Das wird er nicht.", sagte Daiki mit einer Bestimmtheit so das Tadashi ihn überrascht ansah. Der Fürst erklärte weiter:" Dann hätte der Youkai auch seinen Bruder getötet anstatt ihn hierher zubringen. Ich habe Izayois Tagebücher gelesen. Sie sind noch immer hier in diesem Schloss. Diese Räume gehörten früher ihr und deshalb habe ich die Kiste unter den Holzdielen gefunden."  
Das er mit dem Gedanken spielte diese Gegenstände Inuyasha auszuhändigen sprach Daiki jedoch nicht aus.  
In gewissen Sinn war Tadashi jetzt sogar erleichtert. Das erklärte dann eine Menge, vermutlich hatte er deshalb auch von Ryoto erfahren. Doch die nächsten Worte seines Fürsten erfüllten auch ihn mit der Hoffnung das am Ende doch noch alles gut ausgeht.

Daiki begann: " Jetzt werde ich dir meine Entscheidung mitteilen. Einen Teil des Ultimatums werde ich erfüllen, da ich nie einen Schwur wegen diesem Baby geleistet habe. Lord Sesshomaru kann es bekommen, vorausgesetzt du bist dir auch sicher das er es nicht tötet."  
Sofort bestätigte der Hauptmann: " Das bin ich inzwischen ebenfalls. Wenn ihm das Kind egal wäre hätte der Fürst nicht auf die Auslieferung bestanden."  
" Gut, Reika jedoch kann ich nicht gehen lassen. Es liegt nicht an mir das zu tun.", hier machte Daiki eine Pause und setzte dann in einem eher nachdenklichen Tonfall fort:" Kommt es dir auch so vor Tadashi das der Bannkreis heute schwach ist. Bei dieser Stärke besteht doch vermutlich die Gefahr das wenn schon nicht der Dämon aber doch der Hanyou hindurch kann oder etwa nicht. Zum Glück gibt es das Ultimatum, sonst ist noch zu befürchten das der Dämon plötzlich angreift."

Der Hauptmann sah im ersten Moment seinen Fürsten verwundert an. Doch dann tatstete er mit seinen geringen dämonischen Sinnen nach dem Bannkreis und mußte Daiki zustimmen. Deshalb liess er sich dessen Worte jetzt noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen bevor er antwortete:" In der Tat Herr. Das würde selbst ein halbdämonisches Baby unbeschadet überstehen."  
Jetzt schmunzelte der Fürst und bestimmte:" Sobald Sonnenaufgang ist, werde ich ein ernstes Wort mit dem Magier wechseln. Mir scheint es er ist im Moment recht nachlässig."  
Kaum hatte sein Fürst zu Ende gesprochen wußte der Hauptmann worauf Daiki hinaus wollte. Er mußte zugeben das war die beste Entscheidung die man in so einer Situation wohl treffen konnte.  
Dem Soldat war durchaus klar, das nicht nur seine eigene Erziehung des Fürsten, sondern auch dessen friedliches Wesen zu dem Entschluss geführt hat. Deshalb bestätigte der Hauptmann jetzt die Bitte die sein Fürst vermutlich nie aussprechen würde:" Herr, ich weiß was ich zutun habe."  
" Ich verliere dich nur ungern. Doch wenn du diesen Schritt gehst, werden wir uns hier nie wiedersehen können.", erklärte Daiki.  
" Das ist mir bewußt Herr. Doch meine Entscheidung ist gefallen. Es gibt noch einen weiteren Grund. Einige der älteren Soldaten schöpfen bereits Verdacht. Man munkelt über mich ich wäre mit schwarzer Magie im Bunde, weil ich nicht altere. Noch vermutet niemand meine Herkunft."  
" Es reicht wenn ich davon weiß" erklärte Daiki.  
" Darf ich eine Bitte äußern.", fragte der Hauptmann. Nachdem ihm der Fürst zum sprechen aufgefordert hatte, fragte er: "Würdet ihr Sayuri aus euren Diensten entlassen. Es ist meine Absicht mit ihr den Bund einzugehen. Ich verspreche das ich stets für sie sorgen werde."  
Daiki schaute den Soldaten an. Dann ging er zu dem kleinen Tisch, nahm Feder und Papier um die Entlassung für die Dienerin Sayuri auszustellen. Zusätzlich schrieb er ihr noch ein gutes Zeugnis. Nur ganz kurz zögerte er bis er ein zweites schrieb für Tadashi. Dieser nahm es verwundert entgegen.  
" Das gilt erst ab Sonnenaufgang. Bis dahin wirst du weiterhin meine Interessen wahren und bist für den Schutz meiner Leute verantwortlich.", befahl der Fürst zum Schluß.  
Mit Dankbarkeit in der Stimme, erklärte Tadashi: " Ja, Herr."  
Das was Daiki als nächstes sagte, war nur zum Teil neu für ihn. Mit den Worten:" Komm man hat mir vorhin berichtet, Reika hat einem gesunden Sohn das Leben geschenkt hat.", erhob sich der Fürst.  
Aufgrund seiner guten Ohren hatte Tadashi bereits das Babygeschrei gehört gehabt. Als der Diener kam, verstummte das Neugeborene. Entweder weil ihm Nahrung gereicht wurde oder es eingeschlafen war.

Reika war erschöpft und ihr fielen die Augen zu. Die letzten Stunden waren sehr anstrengend. Beinahe hörte sie die leise Stimme der Dienerin nicht:" Herrin, es ist ein Junge."  
Die Dämonenjägerin öffnete ihre Augen und sah das Kind an was ihr Sayuri gerade in die Arme legte. Es war ein wunderschöner Hanyou mit silberweisen Haaren. Vermutlich aufgrund ihrer Erschöpfung wußte sie nicht ob sie erleichtert oder enttäuscht sein sollte, da das Kind weder einen Sichelmond auf der Stirn hatte noch spitze Hundeohren wie Inuyasha.  
" Du siehst deinem Vater so ähnlich,", flüstere sie leise um das Kind nicht aufzuwecken. Viele Züge hatte der kleine Hanyou auch von ihr geerbt, doch in Reikas Augen war das eindeutig der Sohn ihres Gemahls.  
Die Dienerin wurde bleich als sie die Worte der jungen Mutter hörte. Jeden Moment konnte der Schlossherr kommen, da sie nach ihm hatte schicken lassen. Das Baby sah zwar menschlich aus aber die Haare entsprachen eindeutig der Farbe des Dämons der draußen vor dem Tor auf die Auslieferung Reikas wartete. Sie hatte ihre neue Herrin lieb gewonnen und überlegte wie sie das Kind retten konnte. Da fiel ihr Blick auf das Kohlenbecken. Das war die Lösung. Da die Dämonenjägerin auch etliche Farben bei der Staffelei stehen hatte, war es für Sayuri ein leichtes zu improvisieren.

Gerade rechtzeitig hatte sie ihre Arbeit beendet und wickelte nun das Baby so in die Decke das man weder die kleinen Klauenhände noch die Ohren sehen konnte. Nur ganz wenige schwarze Strähnen und das Gesicht schauten heraus. Schon hörte sie Schritte draußen. Hauptmann Tadashi öffnete die Schiebetür und kniete sich dann daneben nieder um seinen Fürst vorbeizulassen.  
" Wie geht es dir meine zukünftige Fürstin.", begrüßte dieser die Dämonenjägerin. Da Reika nur den Kopf abwandte fuhr er fort:" Ich liebe diesen zornigen Ausdruck in deinen Augen. Morgen Abend bist du bereits mein Fürstin. Weder dieser Mensch noch dieser Dämon werden mich davon abhalten."  
_' Mensch'_, dachte Reika. Dann fiel ihr ein das heute Neumond war. In diesem Moment bangte sie um Inuyasha und erkannte gleichzeitig weshalb Sesshomaru das Schloss nicht angegriffen hatte, da der Bannkreis erst nach Sonnenaufgang mit Tessaiga zerschlagen werden konnte. Von dem Ultimatum hatte sie keine Ahnung. Dennoch liess die Fürstin des westlichen Reiches verlauten:" Gegen ihn habt ihr keine Chance Daiki. Er wird alle hier töten. Ich weiß wie mächtig er ist."  
Der Fürst blickte kurz hinüber zu Tadashi, der nur die Stirn runzelte. Dann zuckte der Fürst mit der Schulter und entgegnete:" Und wenn schon."  
Danach fuhr er fort: " Ich dulde keinen Bastard in meinem Schloß. ", mit diesen Worten bückte sich Fürst Daiki und hob das Baby auf. " Dieses Kind wird dich aber gefügig machen, solange du nicht weisst wo es ist wirst du meinen Anweisungen gehorchen."  
Reika wehrte sich und wollte es nicht hergeben. Die junge Frau wurde jedoch zurückgestoßen und landete unsanft auf der Matte, ihr Gesicht vor schmerzen verzerrt. Dennoch hörte sie deutlich wie der Hauptmann einen undefinierbaren Laut von sich gab.  
Obwohl Tadashi wußte das Daiki nur so handelte um Reika zu täuschen, sorgte er sich jetzt doch das der Sturz so kurz nach der Geburt folgen für die junge Frau haben könnte.  
Daiki hatte das nicht wirklich beabsichtigt. Worte der Entschuldigung lagen ihm auf den Lippen. Doch dann drehte er sich um und ging einfach. Draußen vor der Tür blieb er noch einen Moment stehen und musterte den Hauptmann lange.  
Dieser schlug vor:" Leutnant Mikioto ist bestimmt ein guter Hauptmann. Dieser Soldat den ich euch vor kurzen empfohlen habe um Reika zu bewachen ist zwar noch jung aber die Männer respektieren ihn. Vermutlich auch als Leutnant."  
Der Fürst nickte zustimmend und bevor er weiter ging, flüstere er noch:" Danke für alles, Leb wohl Tadashi."  
" Lebt wohl Herr.", kam es ebenso leise zurück.  
Herr und Soldat hatten in diesem Moment ein beklemmendes Gefühl in der Brust. Doch keiner konnte zurück. Der Hauptmann nahm sich jedoch vor Daiki wissen zu lassen welchen Weg er in Zukunft einschlagen würde. Dieses Unterfangen war leicht, sollte der Fürst weiterhin gelegentlich Ryoto besuchen.

Lange würde es nicht mehr bis zum Sonnenaufgang dauern, als sich die Tür zu Reikas derzeitigen Gemächern erneut öffnete. Der Hauptmann der Wache betrat den Raum. Nachdenklich blickte er die junge Frau an. " Seid ihr kräftig genug das Schloß zuverlassen."  
Es war die Dienerin die antwortete:" Tadashi, niemand kann rein oder raus, solange der Bannkreis wirkt."  
" Es gibt eine geheime Pforte wo der Bannkreis praktisch kaum wahrnehmbar ist. Der Herr hat sich diese Tür selbst als Fluchtweg offengelassen.", erklärte der Tadashi. Inzwischen half Sayuri der Dämonenjägerin hoch.  
Die Dienerin blickte Tadashi an und erklärte:" Ich komme mit euch."  
Der Entschluß seiner Verlobten erfreute den Soldaten, so brauchte er nicht selbst darum zu bitten.  
Reika fühlte sich immer noch schwach und hätte gern geschlafen aber Hilfe wollte sie auf keinen Fall ausschlagen, dennoch zögerte sie einen Moment:" Mein Kind."  
Das Gesicht des Hauptmann zeigte einen traurigen Ausdruck:" Fürst Daiki hat es bereits fortbringen lassen. Es ist nicht mehr im Schloß.", erklärte er wahrheitsgemäß.  
Dann wandte er sich wortlos um und öffnete die Tür. Niemand war draußen zusehen. So gingen die drei Menschen heimlich zu der kleinen Pforte die in der rückseitigen Mauer zu finden war. Offenbar hatte man alle Wachen am vorderen Tor postiert um ein Auge auf den Dämon zuhaben.  
Beinahe wäre die Flucht geglückt. Jedoch hatte der Fürst angeordnet das regelmässig Wachen durch das ganze Gelände patrouillierten und zwei von ihnen liefen sie gerade in die Arme. Was Tadashi jedoch irritierte, es waren nicht die gleichen die er für die Patrouille eingeteilt hat. Der Fürst mußte neue Anweisungen gegeben haben. Ohne zuzögern zog der Hauptmann jetzt sein Schwert und griff die Soldaten an. Obwohl er das Überraschungsmoment auf seiner Seite hatte war es gar nicht so einfach. Endlich gelang es beide niederzustrecken. Tadashi war zwar am linken Arm verwundet aber das würde ihn in einem weiteren Kampf nicht behindern.  
Am Tor zögerte der Hauptmann, doch Sayuri hatte seine Hand ergriffen und zog ihn mit sich fort. Auch wenn der Bannkreises abgeschwächt war griff er doch sofort Tadashis dämonische Seite an. Doch dann war er hindurch. Obwohl er immer noch ein merkwürdig Gefühl im Körper hatte liefen sie auf den Wald zu.

Gleich darauf waren die drei Flüchtenden unter den Bäumen verschwunden und somit vor Blicken sicher. Bald merkte der Hauptmann das sich Reika kaum noch auf den Beinen halten konnte. Gezwungenermaßen mußte er eine Rast einlegen, damit sich die Dämonenjägerin ausruhen konnte. Zitternd liess sie sich nieder.  
" Hauptmann, die beiden Soldaten..", weiter brauchte Reika nicht zu sprechen.  
" Wegen den beiden müßt ihr keine Gedanken verschwenden Lady Reika. Sie wurden nicht von mir ausgebildet, sondern kamen erst kürzlich ins Schloß. Unruhestifter, die mehrere junge Mädchen belästigt haben, darunter auch Shaline.", erklärte Tadashi und fügte hinzu." Eurer Cousine ist nichts passiert, da ein anderer Soldat eingegriffen hat. Seit diesen Vorfällen, durften nur noch zuverlässige Soldaten im Dorf stationiert werden."  
Zur Sicherheit ging der Hauptmann einige Schritte zurück bis zu einer Wegbiegung um nach Verfolgern ausschau zu halten. Sayuri folgte ihm da sie nach seiner Verletzung sehen wollte.

Während die Dämonenjägerin floh, starrte der Fürst das Kind an. Es wirkte so menschlich. Er hatte geglaubt das alle Hanyous die zur Hälfte von einem Hundedämon abstammten auch Hundeohren hatten, so wie Inuyasha und Ryoto. Offenbar gab es auch dort Unterschiede. Für einen Moment kam dem Fürsten ein schlimmer Gedanke. Vielleicht war es der Diener des weißhaarigen Hundedämons dort draussen auf dem Hügel der Reika Gewalt angetan hatte oder war es doch absurd. Davon hätte ihm die junge Frau bestimmt erzählt und nachdem was Tadashi gesagt hat, war das Baby ein Hanyou. Somit gab Daiki einem Soldaten das Kind mit genauen Instruktionen.  
Als der Soldat den Bannkreis passierte schrie das Baby ganz kurz auf. Doch dann schlief es offenbar weiter. Der Wachmann war zwar ein sehr mutiger Mann aber die Aussicht auf den Zorn des Youkai schreckt ihn dann doch ab. Nicht desto trotz lief er durch das Tor den Hügel hinauf. Erleichtert stellte er fest das der Dämon ihn nicht einmal beachtete, stattdessen trat der Mensch einen Schritt auf ihn zu.  
" Der Herr lässt euch ausrichten das die Dämonenjägerin das Schloß nicht verlassen wird. Sie hat sich freiwillig unter Schutz des Fürsten gestellt. Morgen Abend wird sie bereits unsere neue Fürstin sein."  
Nur Mühsam beherrschte sich Sesshomaru, dennoch konnte Inuyasha ein leises knurren bei seinem Bruder vernehmen.  
" Euer Sohn,", sagte die Wache und legte das Kind in die Arme des erstaunten Inuyashas. Als dieser das menschliche Gesicht und die schwarzen Haare des Kindes sah, verkniff er sich jeden Kommentar der ihm auf der Zunge lag.  
Kaum war die Wache ausser Hörweite, drehte sich der Halbdämon um und flüsterte:" Ich schwör dir ich habe Reika nie angefasst."  
" Dummkopf," entgegnete sein Bruder nur.  
Sesshomaru hatte den Geruch der Farbe mit Kohle vermischt wahrgenommen. Er rieb mit den Fingern an einer Haarsträhne bis die eigentliche Farbe wieder zusehen war. Jetzt strich er dem Kind über die Stirn. Kein Zeichen war dort. So das er die Decke in der das Baby eingewickelt war etwas beiseite schob und die rechte Schulter des Welpen freilegte.  
" Er ist mein Sohn,", erklärte der Dämon. " Meine und seine eigene Magie schützt ihn. Nur Dämonen oder Hanyous werde den Sichelmond und das Dreieck jemals erblicken. Für Menschen wird er immer unsichtbar bleiben, es sei den es reagiert auf meine dämonische Energie.  
Er deute auf eine die rechte Schulter und Inuyasha konnte tatsächlich nichts erkennen, glaubt aber seinem Bruder. Hatte er doch selbst das Dreieck an der Schulter, ein Erbe seines Vaters.  
Um das ganze noch zu bestätigen, bewegte sich das Kind und wachte auf. Es streckte seine kleine klauen ähnliche Hand zwischen dem Stoff hervor und öffnete die Augen. Noch waren sie blau wie bei allen Neugeborenen.  
Sesshomaru mußte unwillkürlich lächeln. Genau in diesem Moment erinnerte sich der Daiyoukai wieder an die Worte seines zukünftigen Ichs und verstand: _' ... sonst wirst du das wertvollste verlieren was dir je geschenkt wird. '_  
Eine Familie, einen Bruder, eine Gefährtin und ein Kind. Genau diese Dinge empfand er gerade als das Wertvollste. So etwas konnte nicht durch etwas anderes ersetzt werden, weder ein Reich, noch viele Konkubinen konnten ihm das bieten.  
Noch nie hatte Sesshomaru dieses warme Gefühl mit Stolz vermischt empfunden. Er blickte Inuyasha an. Sehr zu dessen Überraschung erzählte der Ältere:" Du hast recht, ich bin Vater gefolgt. In dieser Nacht schneite es und das Land wirkte so friedlich. Unser verehrter Vater landete am Waldrand, verwandelte sich zurück in seine menschliche Gestalt und hat dann Tessaigas Kaze no Kizu gegen das Tor eingesetzt. Es war ihm gleich das dabei jeden Menge Soldaten mit drauf gingen. Er hat sich mit den Menschen auf keinen Kampf eingelassen sondern rannte die Schneise entlang die er mit Tessaiga geschlagen hatte. Man schoß zwar Pfeile auf ihn aber seine Rüstung hat ihn geschützt. Was im Schloß passiert ist weiß ich nicht aber er muß gegen General Takemaru gekämpft haben, da dieser einen Arm verlor. Jedenfalls haben die erbärmlichen Menschen die Gebäude in Brand gesetzt und sind dann selbst geflohen. Das letzte was ich mit bekommen habe ist das Vater So'unga einsetzte und das Schloß mit dem Gokuryuuha zerstörte. Vermutlich um die Flucht deiner Mutter zu ermöglichen der er zuvor das Leben mit Tenseiga wieder gegeben hatte. Alles was ich tun konnte war Izayoi und dich sicher zu den Verwandten deiner Mutter zubringen."  
" Du hättest Mutter und mich töten können.", erstaunen lag in der Feststellung und Unglauben.  
" Unser verehrter Vater gab dir einen Namen, er hat dich als seinen Sohn akzeptiert. Außerdem töte ich keine wehrlosen Menschen oder Babys."  
In diesem Moment spürte Sesshomaru das pulsieren des Armreifes. Reika mußte außerhalb des Bannkreises sein. Er streckte eine Sinne aus und tatsächlich spürte er die Dämonenjägerin nördlich in Richtung Wald.  
Er hätte das Schloss mitsamt allen Bewohner vernichten können, doch er war nicht das grausames Untier für das viele ihn hielten. Die meisten der Wachen befolgten nur Befehle und offenbar gab es einige in der Festung die ihr Leben für seine Gefährtin riskiert hatten. Sesshomaru hatte menschliches Blut gewittert kurz bevor er Reika wieder gespürt hatte. Außerdem würde er sein Wort halten alle zu verschonen da Reika vor Sonnenaufgang frei war. Nein er würde sie Leben lassen. Vielleicht eines Tages würde er Fürst Daiki allein gegenüberstehen.

Doch im Augenblick gab es wichtigere Dinge:" Die Sonne geht bald auf. Wenn du deine Kräfte zurück hast zerstöre den Bannkreis und demonstriere die Macht Tessaigas. Diese erbärmlichen Menschen sollen vor uns zittern."  
" Reika?", war alles was Inuyasha fragte.  
Sesshomaru nahm nun seinen Sohn aus den Armen seines Halbruders und erklärte dann:" Reika ist in Sicherheit, sie ist aus dem Schloss entkommen."  
Erleichtert atmete der Hanyou auf.  
" Schlag eine Schneise in den Wald das müßte genügen.", riet der Fürst der westlichen Länder noch bevor er ging.  
Inuyasha schaute dort hinüber und lächelte danach seinen großen Bruder an. Genau in diesem Moment verwandelte sich der Hanyou zurück, zog gleich darauf sein Schwert und die Klinge wurde rot. Noch nie hatte Inuyasha so einen schwachen Bannkreis vorgefunden. Dafür legte er um so größere Kraft in die Windnarbe. Für einem Moment blickte der Halbdämon zufrieden auf sein Werk, bevor er seinem Bruder mit großen Sprüngen folgte.

-  
Ich hoffe meine Leser verzeihen mir das es kein Mord und Totschlag gegeben hat. Daikis Charakter passt nicht zu einem Fürsten der sinnlos Leben opfern würde. Außerdem wird er noch Lebend gebraucht, denn es gibt da noch etwas dringendes.  
Somit gibt es ein Wiedersehen im 4. Teil...

18. Kapitel - Das Schicksal des Vaters

Wird das Fürstenpaar endlich wieder vereint sein? Wird Sesshomaru Tadashi dankbar sein? Was erleben sie auf dem langen Rückweg nach Musashi? Alle Fragen werde im nächsten Kapitel beantwortet.


	18. Das Schicksal des Vaters

Inuyashas komplettes Abenteuer ist als Oneshot unter Kamingeschichten zufinden ;)  
Es gibt bei mir jede Menge anonyme Favoeinträge, deshalb der Hinweis, bei mir sind auch anonyme Kommis erlaubt. Habe nix dagegen, wenn jemand geheimnisvoll bleiben möchte.

Kleiner Hinweis, ich kenne den dritten Kinofilm, sehe ihn mir sehr oft an, besonders immer wieder diesen leicht dramatischen Anfang.

18. Kapitel - Das Schicksal des Vaters

Sesshomaru hatte kurz an einem der kleinen Bäche halt gemacht und die Haare des Kindes gereinigt, so das sie nun wieder in ihrer ursprünglichen Farbe waren. Der Welpe schaute seinen Vater während der Prozedur aus großen Augen an. Erst als der Daiyoukai weiterging schloß der Welpe erneut die Augen. Für den Lord der westlichen Länder war es ein leichtes Reika im Wald zufinden, jetzt wo er die Magie des Armreifen wieder spüren konnte.  
Die Dämonenjägerin saß mit dem Rücken gegen einen Baum und weinte. Sie blickte nicht einmal auf, als sie merkte das sich jemand näherte. Sobald sie die schwarzen Schuhe und weißen Beinkleider im Blickfeld hatte, wusste sie wer da vor ihr stand.  
Leise immer wieder von Schluchzern unterbrochen, sagte sie:" Sie haben mir unser Kind weggenommen und es getötet. Ich konnte unseren Sohn nicht beschützen."  
" Reika.", die Stimme war sanft und klang zärtlich. Dann kniete sich Sesshomaru vor ihr nieder, um ihr das Kind in den Arm zulegen. Für einen Moment war die Fürstin verwirrt, doch dann erkannte sie, das wohl Daiki ihr absichtlich das Kind weggenommen hatte, da sie sonst vermutlich nie geflohen wäre. Allein wegen dem Bannkreis hätte Reika nichts riskiert, um ihren Sohn davor zu schützen. Dennoch konnte sie nicht verstehen warum der Fürst es dem Dämon ausgehändigt hatte, den er doch verabscheute oder doch nicht. Steckte da mehr dahinter.  
Das Kind in ihrem Arm zu halten machte sie im Moment glücklich, deshalb grübelte Reika nicht länger nach. Jetzt zum ersten Mal blickte die Dämonenjägerin hoch und schaute ihren Gefährten an. Diesen zärtlichen liebevollen Blick von ihm hatte sie nicht erwartet. Viel zu selten zeigte der Hundedämon dieses Lächeln was oft nur ihr galt und jetzt auch seinem Sohn. Dennoch konnte sie es kaum glauben und fragte deshalb:" Du hast ihn nicht getötet?"  
" Er ist unser Sohn.", antwortete der Fürst einfach.  
" Aber er ist doch nur ein Hanyou.", versuchte es die junge Frau erneut. Sie mußte Gewissheit haben, ob Sesshomaru es nicht nur jetzt so vor sich hin sagte. Tief in ihrem Herzen kannte sie die Antwort zwar, dennoch gab es immer noch diese kleine Stimme die etwas anderes meinte.  
Sesshomaru strich dem Baby eine silberweisse Haarsträhne aus der Stirn:" Warum sollte ich unseren Sohn töten?", fragte er, wobei seine Stimme ungewöhnlich sanft klang. Doch da er immer noch ihre Verzweiflung sah, erklärte er gleich darauf Reika:" Als Rin hörte das dich Fürst Daiki hier festhält, hat sie mir alles berichtet und ich schwöre dir die beiden Dämoninnen werde ich zu Verantwortung ziehen."  
Sie glaubte ihm, wenn sie auch hoffte das die beiden Youkai nicht gleich mit ihrem Leben dafür bezahlen mussten.  
Dann wurde sie erneut von ihrem Gefährten überrascht:" Bist du einverstanden, wenn wir unseren Sohn Inu no Katsu nennen."  
Reika blickte in Sesshomarus goldene Augen die sie so liebte. " Katsu bedeutet doch...",  
... herrschen.", fiel ihr der Lord der westlichen Länder ins Wort. " Ja, schliesslich ist er mein Erbe und deshalb ist dieser Name nur gerechtfertigt."  
Das Glücksgefühl was sich in der jungen Frau ausbreitete war unbeschreiblich. Wie konnte sie die letzten Monate nur so töricht gewesen sein. Sesshomaru sah in ihrem Sohn nicht nur einen erbärmlichen Hanyou sondern seinen Erben, was er ja auch mit der Namenswahl offiziell verkündigte. Dennoch wagte sie eine Bitte.  
" Ich...," doch auch diesmal unterbrach der Hundedämon und nahm vornweg:" Du hast bereits einen Namen für ihn?"  
" Daichi," antwortete sie schüchtern.  
Noch immer lächelte ihr Gemahl:" Erster Sohn, große Weisheit, ein ebenso guter Name. Unter Menschen soll er Daichi heißen und unter Dämonen trägt er bei bestimmten Anlässen seinen zukünftigen Titel Inu no Katsu, schließlich ist er ein Prinz."  
So viel Glück konnte Reika kaum fassen. Mit nur einem Arm, da sie im anderen ihren Sohn hielt, fiel sie Sesshomaru um den Hals und küsste ihn. Obwohl der Hundedämon sich der Anwesenheit der anderen drei Wesen bewußt war, ließ er es geschehen.

Danach stand der Lord auf, während die Fürstin noch sitzen blieb.  
" Folgen sie uns?", fragte Sesshomaru, als Inuyasha neben ihm auf der Lichtung auftauchte.  
Dieser lächelte." Nein, ich denke meine Kaze no Kizu war beeindruckend genug."  
Als das nun geklärt war, wandte sich der Dämon dem Soldaten zu, der seine Gefährtin befreit hatte. Dieser kniete ergeben vor ihm, so wie es sich vor dem Lord der westlichen Länder gehörte. Jetzt erst fiel Sesshomaru auf was dieser war, wobei er es einzig am Geruch und der schwachen dämonischen Energie erkannte.  
" Du bist ein Hanyou.", stellte der Fürst fest. In seiner Stimme war dabei keinerlei Emotionen mehr zufinden.  
Tadashi hatte bemerkt mit wie viel Liebe er zu seiner Gefährtin gesprochen hatte und nun war dieser Hundedämon kalt wie Eis. Gerüchte stimmten also, was man über Sesshomaru erzählte.  
Trotzdem sagte der Hauptmann ohne Angst:" Mein Vater ist ein Hanyou. Dessen Mutter eine Hundeyoukai. In mir überwiegt die menschliche Seite."  
Sesshomaru betrachtete den Soldaten mit schmalen Augen. Dann wurde ihm die Ähnlichkeit zu Nanami und Shun bewußt. Er war Tadashi nie begegnet. Zu der Zeit als dieser im Schloss ausgebildet wurde, hatte sich Sesshomaru auf Reisen befunden.  
" Tadashi, Nanamis Enkel.", äußerte der Fürst halblaut.  
" Ja, Herr.", bestätigte der Soldat.  
Da der Daiyoukai Antworten wollte, fragte er:" Was hat dich veranlasst Reika zu helfen."  
" Mein Vater diente Inu no Taisho. Seine Aufgabe war es Izayoi zu beschützen falls er im Kampf gegen Ryukotsusei fallen sollte und er es nicht mehr selbst konnte. Jedoch wurde mein Vater am Tag von Prinz Inuyashas Geburt von General Takemaru im Wald mit einer Übermacht gestellt. Man hat ihn nicht getötet, er war jedoch nur noch ein Krüppel mit einem Fuß und einem Arm. Es war ein Wunder das er noch lebte. Da ich zu jung war, konnte niemand mehr dem Befehl eures Vaters nachkommen. Prinzessin Izayoi starb bevor ich Erwachsen war und Prinz Inuyasha verschwand darauf. Erst viele Jahre später hörte ich zufällig wieder von ihm. Als ich jedoch durch eine Türspalt die Zeichen des Babys sah und ihr auf dem Hügel auftauchte mußte ich etwas tun. Wenn schon mein Vater nichts mehr für den Lord der westlichen Ländern tun konnte so wollte wenigsten ich seine Ehre wiederherstellen indem ich eure Gemahlin rette."  
Sofort bemerkte der Fürst das Tadashi zwar nicht log aber es noch einen weiteren Grund für sein Handeln gegeben hatte, den er offenbar nicht angeben wollte. Im Moment liess Sesshomaru es erst einmal bei der Erklärung bewenden. Er konnte ja jederzeit unter vier Augen mit dem Soldaten sprechen. Trotzdem war dem Fürsten klar das die Worte nicht nur ihm, sondern auch Inuyasha gegolten hatten. Eigentlich hätte dem Hauptmann bewußt sein müssen das niemand seiner Familie einen Vorwurf machen würde wegen den Ereignisse in der Vergangenheit. Ryoto wurde schwer verletzt und Tadashi war damals höchsten 10 oder 15 Jahre alt.  
Etwas nachdenklich, weil der Soldat die richtigen Schlüsse gezogen hatte, hörte man Sesshomaru leise flüstern: " Du hast also die Zeichen erkannt." Konnte ein Wesen wie der Hauptmann mit so wenig dämonischer Energie diese tatsächlich noch erkennen. Vor allem da das Baby teilweise seine unterdrücken konnte. Oder war es allein Reikas Armreif woraus der Soldat geschlußfolgert hatte.  
Währenddessen strich Reika die Haare aus Daichis Stirn, konnte dort aber immer noch keinen Sichelmond entdecken. Ihr Gefährte bückte sich nun wieder neben sie, schlug die Decke zurück und strich vorsichtig über die Schulter des Kindes. Für einen kurzen Moment flammte dort ein lilafarbener Sichelmond und ein schwarzes Dreieck auf.  
" Mein Zeichen und das meines Vaters," erklärte er der Dämonenjägerin.

Dann fielen Sesshomarus eisige Augen auf die Dienerin. Er hatte den Geruch von Farbe an ihr festgestellt:" Hast du dem Kind die Haare schwarz gefärbt.", fragte er um eine Bestätigung zufinden.  
Sie hielt die Augen gesenkt:" Ja, Herr."  
Unsicherheit war in ihrer Stimme. Sie hatten viel riskiert und nun war sie der Gnade dieses Dämons ausgeliefert. Man merkte deutlich das sie sich fürchtete.  
Obwohl sich der Lord der westlichen Länder eigentlich nicht mit einem weiteren Menschen und einem halben Hanyou abgeben wollte, waren die Beiden vielleicht recht hilfreich. Kagome und Sango waren mit ihren eigenen Kindern beschäftigt und Reika hatte in letzter Zeit viel durchgemacht. Hilfe konnte sie vielleicht ganz gut gebrauchen. Die Dienerin war sicher ganz nützlich. Aber auch der ehemalige Hauptmann konnte in seiner Abwesenheit gut auf seine Familie aufpassen.  
" Ich nehme eure Dienste an.", sagte er schlicht, ohne das die beiden darum gebeten hatten.  
Sesshomaru nahm seinen Sohn aus Reikas Arme, stand wieder auf und übergab Daichi seinem Bruder Inuyasha. Dann hob er Reika selbst hoch und mit den kurzen Wort:" Kommt.", lief er in Richtung Musashi davon.  
Tadashi folgte dem Dämonenlord sofort, blieb aber nach einer Weile stehen als er sah das Sayuri sich nicht von der Stelle rührte.  
" Ich arbeite doch nicht für einen Dämon, er macht mir angst.", erklärte sie leise auf die Nachfrage des Hauptmanns.  
Inuyasha war ebenfalls stehen geblieben, weil er ihr zögern mitbekommen hatte. So erklärte er nun:" Keiner zwingt euch beide. Doch bevor ihr verschwindet solltet ihr über folgendes Nachdenken. In Fürst Daikis Augen seid ihr Verräter. Freiwild sozusagen. Niemand wird euch deshalb aufnehmen. Im Gegenteil man kann euch töten. Mein Bruder jedoch hat euch gerade seinen Schutz angeboten."  
Danach ging der Hanyou.  
Kaum hörbar seufzte Tadashi. Eigentlich sollte er seiner Verlobten die Wahrheit sagen, doch er wartete noch. Bis jetzt schien Sayuri noch nicht realisiert zu haben, was der Lord und er selbst vorhin wegen seiner Abstammung erwähnte.  
Tadashi trat zu ihr und legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter. Bereute sie ihre Entscheidung nun.  
" Komm." forderte er sie leise auf." Wir haben wirklich keine Wahl."

Sesshomaru war schon weit vorausgegangen. Es interessierte ihn nicht ob die Beiden folgten. Als nun Inuyasha ihn kurz darauf einholte, warf er dem Jüngeren nur einen kurzen Seitenblick zu.  
Der Hanyou wußte das der Ältere eine kurze Zusammenfassung wollte.  
Als Antwort erfolgte ein Geräusch das man wohl als abfälliges Schnauben bezeichnen konnte. So das sich der Hanyou zu der Bemerkung veranlasst fühlte." Kannst du ihr das verdenken. Sie diente in einem Schloß in dem Youkai nicht gerade mit Blumenkränze behängt werden."  
Nun drehte der Daiyoukai sich selbst kurz um ohne dabei langsamer zuwerden. Sayuri hielt sich ganz dicht bei dem ehemaligen Hauptmann und schien sehr ängstlich zu sein. Dann begegneten sich kurz ihre Blicke. Die schwarzhaarige Frau zuckte zusammen und griff nach Tadashis Hand. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl die Nähe zu dem Soldaten gab ihr Sicherheit. Dieser hielt Sayuri weiter an der Hand und sagte aufmunternd:" Habe kein Angst."  
" Menschen.", war alles was Sesshomaru dazu äußerte, leichte Verachtung dabei in der Stimme. Offenbar war diesem Weib noch nicht einmal klar geworden das sie bei jemanden Schutz suchte der selbst von Dämonen abstammte.

Später als die kleine Gruppe das erste mal rastete, merkte man ganz deutlich das dem Hanyou etwas auf der Seele lag. Längere Zeit hatte er Daichi getragen und konnte ihn so genau betrachteten. Bei dem was in der Vergangenheit zwischen ihm und dem Älteren vorgefallen war, hatte er sich nie träumen lassen eines Tages mal seinen Neffen in den Armen halten zu dürfen. Das es ein Hanyou werden würde, damit hatte der Jüngere ebenfalls nie gerechnet. Erst als sein Bruder tatsächlich mit Reika den Bund eingegangen war. Jetzt gab es dieses Kind von beiden und genau da lag jetzt Inuyashas Problem. Erst nach einer ganzen Weile bekam der Jüngere mit das er von seinem Bruder beobachtet wurde. Deshalb entschloss sich Inuyasha nun zu fragen:" Sesshomaru, dein Sohn, er sieht nicht aus wie ein Mensch aber auch nicht wie ein Youkai."  
Die Antwort des Lords war eigentlich vorhersehbar. " Er ist ein Hanyou, was hast du den erwartet."  
Etwas verlegen murmelte der Jüngere: " Hundeohren."  
In diesem Moment verstand Sesshomaru. " Dachtest du alle Hanyous sehen gleich aus?"  
" Irgendwie schon..", dann fügte er noch murmelnd diesmal nur an das Baby gerichtet hinzu:" Du siehst trotzdem süß aus und bist eben etwas ganz besonders, so wie Izayoi. Sei froh das du keine Hundeohren hast, dann will sie wenigsten niemand ständig knuddeln."  
Reika, die jetzt ihren Sohn wieder im Arm hatte, musste leise lachen. Als der Hanyou das gerade zu Daichi sagte, dachte sie selbst an ihre Nichte. In der ersten Zeit, kurz nachdem sie beide zu Inuyashas in die Hütte gezogen waren, hatte Nyoko oft versucht sich an den schlafenden Halbdämon anzuschleichen um dessen Ohren anzufassen. Doch jedes mal war Inuyasha rechtzeitig aufgewacht und hatte das kleine Mädchen mit einem Knurren verscheucht. Das war sogar eine Zeitlang ein richtiges Spiel zwischen ihnen geworden. Auch Sangos Kinder fanden die Hundeohren immer richtig anziehend.  
" Vielleicht das nächste mal Inuyasha.", hörte man nun Sesshomarus Gemahlin leise sagen.  
Der Hauptmann saß etwas entfernt und beobachtete Reika heimlich. Als sie lachte und dabei ihre Augen grüne Funken sprühten, zeigte es ihm wie glücklich die Fürstin war. Die liebliche Blume, die im Schloss zu verwelken drohte, war wieder aufgeblüht.  
Deshalb entfuhr ihm ein kaum hörbarer Seufzer der Erleichterung. Daikis und auch seine Entscheidungen waren richtig. Obwohl sein ehemaliger Herr nichts gesagt hatte, so erhoffte sich der Fürst bestimmt Nachricht, vor allem über Reikas Wohlbefinden.

Auch wenn Sesshomaru unnahbar und vermeintlich teilnahmslos in der Nähe an einen Baum gelehnt saß, so konnte ein guter Beobachter dennoch die versteckte Sorge um seine Gefährtin bemerken. Aber es war nicht allein die Dämonenjägerin der seine Aufmerksamkeit gehörte. Oft blickte der Lord der westlichen Länder heimlich zu Tadashi. Zum einen, wenn er diesem Soldaten in Zukunft vertrauen sollte, wollte er mehr über ihn wissen. Oft genügten Gesten oder Handlungen um jemanden einschätzen zu können. Zum anderen hatte sein Onkel Tadashi ausgebildet und Naoki schätzte ihn sehr. Offenbar tat es auch Fürst Daiki. Aus welchen Anlass auch immer Tadashi diese Entscheidung getroffen hatte mit Reika zu fliehen, bestimmt gab es dafür triftige Gründe.  
Gegenüber Inuyasha erwähnte der Fürst es mit keinem Wort aber der Bannkreis war Mitten in der Nacht schwächer geworden. Um dem Baby nicht zu schaden, das hätte der Hundedämon ja noch verstanden, aber warum wurde der Bann nicht wieder verstärkt nachdem der Soldat zurück im Schloss war. Sollte Reika etwa fliehen können? Dann konnte nur Fürst Daiki etwas damit zutun haben. War dieser doch nicht so schlecht wie er angenommen hatte? In den nächsten Tagen wird der Hauptmann ihm diesbezüglich Rede und Antwort stehen müssen, vorausgesetzt Tadashi wusste davon. Ob der Soldat dem westlichen Reich gegenüber Loyal sein würde, konnte vermutlich erst die Zukunft offenbaren. Dennoch gewann Sesshomaru den Eindruck, für Reika würde dieser Hauptmann sein Leben geben.

Später als sie dann schon ein ganzes Stück zurückgelegt hatten, lag Inuyasha erneut etwas auf der Seele. Schon eine ganze Weile lief dieser neben seinem großen Bruder her. Da er es nicht länger hinaus schieben wollte, fragte der Hanyou:" Wann wirst du Daiki zu Rechenschaft ziehen?"  
" Bald,", antwortete Sesshomaru. Dann warf er einen Seitenblick auf den Jüngeren. " Vielleicht überlasse ich ihn dir, denn immerhin sitzt der Fürst auf deinem Erbe."  
Entrüstet begann der Hanyou:" Keh, fang nicht schon wieder mit dem Mist an. Erbe, Erbschaft, Prinz. Du weißt was ich davon halte. Mir kommt es immer noch merkwürdig vor das du mich nun endlich wie deinen Bruder behandelst."  
" Wir können das ganz schnell wieder ändern.", entgegnete Sesshomaru, wobei er es nicht ernst meinte, obwohl es Inuyasha offenbar so auffasste.  
" Das glaube ich gern. Immerhin hast du ja jetzt deinen eigenen Erben und da brauchst du mich nicht mehr."  
" Inuyasha.", wurde er mit strenger Stimme von dem Fürsten unterbrochen. Das nächste waren eigentlich nur Gedanken, dennoch sprach er sie laut aus. " Manchmal wünschte ich die Kette würde auch bei mir funktionieren."  
Sofort verstummte der Hanyou. Innerlich hörte er schon die Stimme seiner Gemahlin. ' Mach Platz' sagen und war schon halb darauf gefasst zu Boden zu gehen. In diesem Moment merkte der Halbdämon auch das er schon wieder dummes Zeug gefaselt hatte.  
" Keh.", mehr murmelte er nicht und lief nun schweigend weiter.  
Auch wenn Sesshomaru gelegentlich gern die Stimme seines Bruder hörte, gab es doch Dinge mit denen der Jüngere nerven konnte. War die Vergangenheit für Inuyasha so schlimm gewesen das auch jetzt noch so viel misstrauen in ihm steckte. Vermutlich, ganz besonders nach den letzten Tagen, was ja praktisch für den Hanyou ein Ausflug in die eigene Erinnerung an seine Kindheit war. In dieser Beziehung würde sich die beiden Brüder demnächst unterhalten müssen. Sesshomaru war sich jetzt schon sicher das es dem Hanyou nicht gefallen würde, da er selbst jemand war der nie über seine Gefühle sprach. Dennoch hatte der Fürst das Bedürfnis diese letzte Hürde überwinden zu müssen. Sich gegenseitig bedingungslos zu vertrauen war sicher wichtig für ihr zukünftiges Verhältnis.

Obwohl Reikas Geruchsinn bei weitem schwächer war, als der eines Hundedämons, war sie glücklich das Sesshomaru sie auf seinen Armen trug. Er hatte einen eigenen Geruch, den sie schwach wahrnahm. Sie liebte diesen Duft nach Wildheit, Natur und Wald. Außerdem strahlte ihre Gefährte eine Stärke aus das ihr ein Gefühl von Sicherheit und Geborgenheit vermittelte. Sie war froh das alles wieder spüren zu können. Die Geburt des Kindes, die darauffolgend Flucht hatten an ihren Kräften gezerrt, so das sie ab und zu einnickte. Sie bekam also nur im Halbschlaf mit, wie sich die Brüder über die Halskette des Jüngeren unterhielten. Da hatte sie so eine Idee.  
" Vielleicht frage ich mal Kagome ob sie mir nicht hilft auch so eine Kette anzufertigen. Scheint ja wirklich ab und an ganz nützlich zu sein." Reika merkte nicht das sie verständlich gemurmelt hatte. Es wurde ihr auch nicht bewußt als Sesshomaru plötzlich stehen blieb und seine Gemahlin entgeistert anschaute. Eigentlich hätte sie Genugtuung empfinden müssen, das sie es geschafft hatte eine Reaktion auf sein sonst unleserliches Gesicht zu zaubern. Dann warf der Hundedämon einen Blick auf seinen jüngeren Bruder. Er war sich sicher das Inuyasha hämisch grinste. Aber komischerweise war dessen Blick mit seinem identisch. Er schaute genauso entsetzt.

" Ist etwas Herr?", fragte hinter ihnen der Hauptmann.  
" Wir rasten." scheinbar hatten ihre zwei Begleiter nichts mitbekommen.  
Inuyasha musterte besorgt die Wolken, als sie immer dichter wurden. Offenbar braute sich ein Unwetter zusammen. Deshalb riet er:" Wir sollten uns eine Unterkunft suchen, das sieht nach einem längeren Regen aus."  
Sein Bruder hatte den selben Eindruck. Doch leider war die nächste Ansiedlung zuweit weg und Höhlen gab es in der Gegend kaum.  
" Verzeiht Herr." hörte man Hauptmann Tadashi. " Die Hütte meines Vaters ist in der Nähe. Bis das Unwetter vorüber ist bietet sie ausreichend Schutz."  
Ohne lange darüber zu diskutieren kamen sie dem Vorschlag nach. Nur wenig später und noch ein ganzes Stück vor dem Regen erreichten sie die Hütte. Sie lag etwas versteckt im Wald auf einer Idyllischen Lichtung. Auch wenn Ryoto hier allein lebte so war sie groß genug um Gäste zu beherbergen. Offenbar bekam der Hanyou öfters Besuch. In einem kleinen Verschlag neben der Hütte stand ein Pferd, was dem Krüppel die Fortbewegung erleichterte.  
Jetzt saß dieser auf der kleinen Veranda und schnitzte Figuren. Das war ein Teil seiner Lebensunterhaltung. Es war schon beachtlich das Ryoto das ganze nur mit einer Hand bewältigte. Eine Vorrichtung, in der er das Holz einspannen konnte, half ihm dabei.  
Plötzlich unterbrach Ryoto seine Arbeit und lauschte, wobei er sich gleichzeitig vergewisserte das seine Waffe in Reichweite stand. Auch die beiden Hunde neben ihm wurden unruhig. Doch sie benahmen sich nicht als ob Fremde kamen, sondern auch sie spürten Freunde. Im nächsten Moment schossen sie los, Yakira vornweg und Ayo hinterher.  
Noch lange bevor die Besucher die letzten Bäume hinter sich ließen, stürmten zwei Hunde ihnen entgegen. Freudig bellend begrüßten sie die Gäste und sprangen an Tadashi hoch. Bei den beiden handelte es sich um Shuns Fährtenhunde, die er bei seinem Bruder zurückgelassen hatte, bevor er zu Shaline gegangen war.

Obwohl Reika viel in ihren Leben gereist war, kannte sie bis jetzt nur zwei Halbdämonen persönlich. Teilweise unterschied sich Ryoto von Inuyasha. Tadashis Vater sah man deutlich die Ähnlichkeit mit Shuns und Nanamis wahrer Gestalt an. Die Ohren waren etwas breiter und auch größer. Sie hingen eher schlapp am Kopf herab und hatten die gleiche braune Farbe wie dessen Haar. Seine Augen waren rund und tiefbraun. Ansonsten wirkte er sehr sympathisch, hatte ein offenes Wesen und schien in keiner Hinsicht wegen seiner Behinderung betrübt. Durch den Kampf vor über 200 Jahren mit Takemarus Soldaten besaß Ryoto nur noch seinen rechten Arm. Seine Finger waren nicht ganz so schmal wie bei den beiden Halbbrüdern. Der Linke Arm fehlte in etwa ab dem Ellenbogen und das rechte Bein endete beim Knöchel. Warum General Setsuna no Takemaru ihn damals nicht getötet hat, wird man wohl nie erfahren. So wie Tadashi erzählte, war es nur Ryotos Mutter zu verdanken das sein Vater überhaupt überlebte. Sie hatte ihren Sohn gefunden und zu der Hütte gebracht. Tagelang hatte die Hundeyoukai am Lager ihres Sohnes gesessen und ihn gepflegt.

Nun kam die kleine Gruppe bei dem Hanyou an, der inzwischen mit Hilfe einer Krücke aufgestanden war. Prüfend sah dieser die Besucher an. Dann blieb sein Blick beim Fürsten hängen und wurde eine Spur weicher.  
" Sesshomaru.", nur den Namen nannte Nanami Sohn und sah dem Lord in die Augen. Dieser verzog nur ganz leicht die Mundwinkel und deutete kaum sichtbar ein Lächeln an.  
" Ryoto.", mehr sagte der Hundedämon auch nicht. Wenn jemand verwundert war, so zeigte er es nicht. Doch dann nickten sie sich beide kurz zu. Es war eher eine Begrüßung wie unter Lords üblich.  
" Es ist lange her.", fügte der braunhaarige Hanyou noch hinzu. Er erwartete keine Antwort, sondern drehte sich zu dessen jüngeren Bruder:" Es freut mich dich endlich kennenzulernen Inuyasha. Ich nehme mal an dein Bruder ist nicht unbedingt zaghaft mit dir umgesprungen, bis er dich anerkannt hat."  
Für einen Moment war Inuyasha sprachlos. Bis er dann murmelte:" Hin und wieder hat er mich schon hart gefordert."  
Ryoto lachte und entgegnete:" Nennt er das immer noch so.", da er den neugierigen Blick von Inu no Taishos zweiten Sohn sah, fügte er dann noch hinzu:" Der Regen lässt uns vermutlich genug Zeit Erinnerungen auszutauschen. Erst einmal möchte ich die anderen willkommen heissen."  
So begrüßte er nach und nach seine Gäste. Bei Reika und ihrem Sohn, warf Ryoto nur einen ganz kurzen Blick zu dem Lord der westlichen Länder, den dieser mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue quittierte. Da aber keinerlei Bemerkung kam, schwieg Sesshomaru.  
" Du mußt die Verlobte meines Sohnes sein. Von dir habe ich bereits viel gehört.", begrüßte der Hanyou die schwarzhaarige Frau.  
Die Dienerin hatte die Augen gesenkt. Obwohl sie höflich war, merkte man doch deutlich das die Situation ihr unangenehm war. Vor allem da Tadashi jetzt auch noch sagte:" Das ist Sayuri. Was die Verlobung betrifft, bin ich mir nicht mehr sicher."  
Ryoto zog sofort die richtigen Schlüsse:" Du hast ihr also deine Herkunft verschwiegen. Nun mein Sohn jetzt seh zu wie du aus dem Schlamassel heraus kommst."  
Doch das was der Hauptmann daraufhin erwiderte, überraschte jeden Anwesenden:" Geheimnisse zu haben liegt offenbar in unserer Familie. Verehrter Vater, wann wolltest du mir sagen, dass du seit Jahren mit Fürst Daiki befreundet bist."  
" Er hat es dir also erzählt. Daiki kam eines Tages hierher auf der Suche nach Antworten. Offenbar scheint er Izayoi sehr zu verehren und wollte alles über sie und ihre Beziehung zu Inu no Taisho wissen. ", erklärte dieser daraufhin.  
Danach bat er seine Gäste in die Hütte. Es war wirklich großes Glück, den bald danach begann das Unwetter sehr heftig. Vermutlich würde es nicht nur den ganzen Nachmittag und die Nacht über, sondern bis in die frühen Morgenstunden hinein regnen.

Das Haus selbst war in vier Räume unterteilt, etwas ungewöhnlich, doch den Bedürfnissen angepasst. Im Winter hatte der Hanyou oft einen großen Vorrat an Holz für das Feuer und sein Schnitzereien, sowie lebensnotwendigen Dingen in einem der Räume untergebracht. Der vordere Raum diente zum Kochen und um sich aufzuhalten. Die zwei restlichen Räume beherbergten die Schlafkammern.  
Inzwischen hatten sich alle in das Innere des Hauses begeben, wo auch ein wärmendes Feuer brannte. Sesshomaru hatte Reika auf einen weich gepolsterten Sitzplatz abgesetzt, den Ryoto dem Lord gezeigt hatte.  
" Heh ihr beiden", erklang plötzlich Inuyashas Stimme hinter ihnen. Als sich das Fürstenpaar umdrehte, erklärte der weisshaarige Halbdämon: " Hier übt sich zwar jemand in Selbstbeherrschung aber das wird wohl kaum lange anhalten."  
Nun sahen alle drei auf Daichi. Das Baby war wach und schaute mit großen ausdruckslosen Augen alle an. Dann schloss das Kind die Augen und verzog sein Gesicht. Der kleine Mund öffnete sich aber kein Laut kam heraus. Das wiederholte sich solange bis Reika ihren Sohn in den Arm nahm. Erst jetzt fing der Welpe tatsächlich an zu schreien.  
" Er hat Hunger", war die sachliche Feststellung der jungen Mutter.  
Sie blickte dann noch einmal zu ihrem Gefährten zurück in seine ausdruckslose Mine. Zu dem Kind murmelte sie streng:" In Zukunft sagst du mir gleich wenn die Hunger hast. Wage es ja nicht deine Gefühle vor mir zu verstecken so wie dein Vater. "  
Sesshomaru sah seinen grinsenden Bruder an, zog eine Augenbraue hoch:" Selbstbeherrschung."  
Inuyasha lächelte noch immer:" Keh,", sagte dieser nur und ging dann weg. Er hätte dem Älteren erzählen können das Daichi das Spiel schon seit einer halben Ewigkeit betrieben hatte.

Nachdem Daichi gestillt worden war und erneut schlief, setzte sich Sesshomaru neben seine Fürstin. Die junge Frau lehnte sich an die Schulter des Hundedämons, weil sie die Geborgenheit brauchte. Gelegentlich hatte sie das Gefühl nur zuträumen. Zum Glück war es Realität. Der Lord der westlichen Länder legte nach einer Weile seinen Arm um sie und zeigte ihr wie sehr er auch ihre Nähe genoß. Die Blicke die ihm Ryoto ständig zuwarf, entgingen dem Daiyoukai nicht. Um so überraschender kam dann für alle Sesshomarus Bitte.  
" Verehrte Gemahlin, jetzt wo du Ryoto kennengelernt hast, willst du ihm dann nicht eine Frage stellen."  
Einen Moment sah Reika ihren Gefährten an und danach den braunhaarigen Hanyou. Sie wußte genau worauf Sesshomaru hinaus wollte. Immerhin hat er durch Rin von ihren Plänen erfahren. Deshalb begann die junge Frau mit den grünen Augen von ihren Plänen und Ängsten, die sie in den letzten Monaten durchgemacht hat zu erzählen.  
Die Antwort des Halbdämons darauf kam erst nach einer ganzen Weile. Nicht weil er darüber nachdenken mußte, sondern wegen der Worte die er finden wollte:" Eurem Kind hätte ich jederzeit ein zu Hause gegeben und es mit meinem Leben verteidigt. Nur euch Lady Reika hätte ich angeraten ein ernstes Wort mit eurem Gemahl zu wechseln. Bei ihm muss man tiefer schauen und nicht das offensichtliche annehmen. Dennoch kann ich eure Beweggründe verstehen."  
Hier machte Ryoto eine kurze Pause und sah zu seinen beiden Waffen die in der Ecke neben dem Eingang standen, bevor er fortfuhr:" Derjenige der mich damals wieder auf die Beine oder auf das eine Bein gebracht hat, war nicht meine Mutter Nanami, sondern Lord Sesshomaru. Er tauchte eines Tages hier auf und setzte mir zu. Ich war so in Selbstmitleid gefangen das ich mich nicht zu wehr setzen wollte. Den Tod hätte ich begrüßt. Doch Sesshomaru ließs es nicht zu. Bis er es schaffte mich so wütend werden zulassen das ich mein Schwert nahm und ihn angriff. Erst danach erklärte mir der Fürst was er damit bezweckt hatte. Danach übten wir einige Wochen bis ich soweit war und allein zurecht kam. Möglicherweise würde ich einen Kampf gegen Sesshomaru verlieren aber um ein Hanyoubaby zu retten, hätte ich es riskiert."  
Erst als Ryoto geendet hatte warf Inuyasha plötzlich ein:" Yumi hat zwar Andeutungen gemacht aber wenn die beiden Youkais solche Dinge sagen, ist es kein Wunder das Reika davon gelaufen ist. Deswegen habe ich das auch getan, anstatt auf Myouga zuhören."  
Mit diesen Worten hatte er die Aufmerksamkeit seines älteren Bruder:" Inuyasha."  
Der Jüngere sah ihn lange an, bis er sich entschloss zu erzählen:" Nach Mutters Tod hat mich mein Onkel praktisch vor die Tür gesetzt. Deshalb bin ich ziellos losgelaufen und verbrachte viel Zeit allein oder mit Myouga im Gebirge. Der Blutsauger hat mich etliche Dinge gelehrt damit ich überleben konnte. Eines Tages stand dieser Taku dann vor mir, dessen einzige Beschäftigung wohl war Menschen zu quälen, um sie später zu verspeisen."  
Nachdenklich bemerkte Sesshomaru ohne seinen Bruder ausreden zulassen:" Taku war doch einer der Krieger, die meine verehrte Mutter auf die Suche nach dir geschickt hatten."  
Diesmal schnaufte der weisshaarige Hanyou nur abschätzig.  
Nun musste auch Ryoto eine Anmerkung dazu machen:" Naoki wäre doch nie so nachlässig diesen Bastard zuschicken." Diesen Krieger kannte er selbst sehr genau und war mehrmals mit ihm aneinander geraten. Oft genug war Naoki dazwischen gegangen und hatte Taku mehrmals gewarnt. Später war der Krieger nicht mehr so auffällig geworden und hatte sogar die Finger von Menschen gelassen.  
Deshalb stimmte der Fürst zu, wobei er auch gleichzeitig erklärte:" Wohl kaum, doch zu dem Zeitpunkt führten wir gerade Kriege. Deshalb hat wohl Yumi die Suche nach Inuyasha allein angestrebt." Dann schaute er zu seinem jüngeren Bruder und fragte: " Dann hat dieser Taku dich daran gehindert zum Schloss zukommen?"  
" Gehindert?", begann der Hanyou entrüstet:" Der Mistkerl wollte mich fressen, als es Neumond war, weil ich bei seinen Spielchen nicht mitmachen wollte. Außerdem hat er gesagt das man mich nur sucht, weil sie meinen Tod wollen."  
" Weshalb hast du ihm geglaubt?", mußte der Hundedämon unbedingt wissen.  
Man konnte deutlich die versteckte Wut des Halbdämons wahrnehmen, als er jetzt antwortete:" Bastard, Familienschande das waren genau die gleichen Worte die auch du benutzt hast, als wir uns zum ersten Mal begegnet sind. Damals war ich zwar noch ein kleiner Hanyou, der kaum laufen konnte, doch diese Worte haben sich in meine Seele eingebrannt."  
Lange sah Sesshomaru seinen Bruder an:" Inuyasha ..", mehr brachte er jedoch nicht heraus. Gerade ging dem Daiyoukai durch den Kopf was wohl wäre wenn Reika in so eine Situation gekommen wäre und Daichi eines Tages plötzlich allein da stehen musste ohne Familie. In dem Moment wußte der Lord nicht ob es ihm leid tat, was seinem Bruder passierte und ob er auch schuld daran trug. Er bereute doch nichts oder waren da doch Dinge..  
Weiter kam er in seine Überlegungen nicht, weil der Jüngere sofort einwarf, wobei er sogar etwas schmunzelte:" Vermutlich war das ganz gut so. Es war mein Schicksal und ich bin mir sicher ohne das Abenteuer, hätte ich nie nach dem Juwel der vier Seelen gesucht."  
Dennoch erzählte er nun alles darüber. Es verschaffte dem Lord Genugtuung das der Youkai seine Strafe bekommen hatte.  
Danach begann Reika:" Meiner Meinung nach mussten all diese Dinge passieren. Du hast recht Inuyasha es ist unser Schicksal. Doch das was wir daraus machen entscheiden wir allein."  
Bei diesen Worten schaute die Fürstin unauffällig zu Sayuri die etwas abseits saß und still zuhörte. Vieles ging der Dienerin gerade durch den Kopf. Da sich Tadashi um die Versorgung der Gäste kümmerte, bezüglich seinen Vater zu entlasten, hatten sie beide noch keine Zeit miteinander zu sprechen. Der Hauptmann wusste jedoch das dieses Gespräch unausweichlich war. Er wollte Sayuri auf keinen Fall verlieren, deshalb hatte er wohl auch mehr als drei Jahre gewartet bis er ihr von seiner Abstammung erzählte. Nun hatte sie es durch Zufall herausgefunden. Wenn die junge Frau ihn nun verabscheute würde er ihr die Papiere des Fürsten aushändigen und die Dienerin an den Ort ihrer Wahl bringen. Falls jedoch die Gefühle zwischen ihnen auch diese letzte Hürde überwinden konnten, wird es nichts geben was Tadashi länger daran hindern würde spätestens in Musashi mit Sayuri den Bund einzugehen.

Es war Reika die dann nach dem Abendessen fragte:" Ryoto würdet ihr uns erzählen, was damals passiert ist. Ihr müsst nicht wenn es euch zu sehr schmerzt."  
" Drüber solltet ihr nicht nachdenken edle Fürstin. Ihr habt recht die Welpen meines alten Herrn haben ein Recht alles zu wissen.", beruhigte Ryoto die junge Frau und stimmt ihr gleichzeitig zu.  
So begann er dann zu erzählen.

Auf Wunsch von Inu no Taisho hatte Nanami ihre Familie nach der Geburt von Ryoto ins westliche Schloss geholt. Hier wurde der Hanyou dann vom Fürsten und dem damaligen Hauptmann Naoki ausgebildet. Andere Soldaten verachteten das Mischblut und verspotteten ihn oft. Viele Kämpfe lieferte sich Ryoto mit ihnen. Doch das machte ihn nur noch stärker. Bald gab es fast keine Gegner mehr die es mit ihm aufnehmen wollten oder konnten.  
Sesshomaru der viele Übungsstunden gemeinsam mit Nanamis Sohn bestritt, freundete sich zwar nicht mit ihm an, doch zollte er dem anderen Respekt. Am Anfang hatte er ihn auch als Schwächling empfunden. Doch der Erbprinz hatte schnell erkannt das in dem Hanyou mehr steckte, als er erst angenommen hatte.  
Doch auch andere Soldaten fingen an den Hanyou zu bewundern. So kam es das eines Tages Inu no Taisho Ryoto zum Hauptmann von Izayois Palastwache beförderte. Diese Wachmannschaft bestand nicht nur aus Youkais, sondern auch unzählige Menschen dienten hier. Der Fürst hatte sie sorgfältig ausgesucht, keiner von ihnen war Dämonen feindlich gesinnt. In der späteren Zeit war so etwas unvorstellbar, das Dämonen und Menschen zusammen arbeiteten.  
Prinzessin Izayoi erlebte einige schöne Jahre zuammen mit ihren Gemahl, dem Lord der westlichen Länder. Ihr Glück war perfekt als die Prinzessin ein Kind erwartete.  
In dieser Zeit begannen die Drachen sich zu rühren und ein langjähriger Friede war in Gefahr. Der Rätselführer war Ryukotsusei. So wurde es unumgänglich das Inu no Taisho in den Kampf gegen diesen Drachen zog.

Weit entfernt im Schloss am Meer braute sich indessen weiteres Unheil zusammen. Hauptmann Setsuna Takemaru war schon seit langen in Prinzessin Izayoi verliebt. Doch war er immer zu feige ihr seine Liebe zugestehen. Eines Tages brachte er endlich den Mut auf und ging zu ihr, nur um sie in den Armen des Hundedämons vorzufinden. Später ging sie den Bund noch mit diesem Ungeheuer ein und wurde von ihm Schwanger. Das wurde zuviel für den Soldaten, so das er einen Weg suchte um Inu no Taisho zu vernichten. In gleichgesinnten Samurai, die Dämonen hassten und bei Izayois Vater fand der inzwischen zum General ernannte Takemaru genug Unterstützung wobei der Fürst die finanziellen Mittel lieferte.

Ryoto schützte nicht nur das Schloss, sondern hatte auch regelmässige Patrouillen an den Grenzen. So das er rechtzeitig von der Annäherung der kleinen Armee erfuhr. Sofort wandte sich der Hanyou an den kleinen Flohdämon, der in den letzten Wochen der Prinzessin ein treuer Begleiter war.  
" Myouga kannst du ins Schloss eilen und unseren Herrn mitteilen das Takemaru mit mehr als 100 Mann auf dem Weg hier her ist. Eine Weile kann ich ihn mit meinen Krieger aufhalten, aber die menschlichen Soldaten im Schloss werden sich einem Befehl von Izayois Vater nie widersetzen. Ich bin nur Hauptmann, somit hat Takemaru den höheren Rang unter den Menschen. Außerdem denke ich das es bis zur Niederkunft nur noch wenige Tage dauert."  
Dem kam der kleine Blutsauger sofort nach. Dennoch brauchte es einige Zeit bis dieser das westliche Schloss erreichte.  
Währenddessen konnte Ryoto seinen ersten Kampf mit Takemaru erfolgreich beenden, da es weit weniger Soldaten waren als gemeldet. Scheinbar zog sich der menschliche General zurück. Doch in Wirklichkeit hatte er mehr Leute als der Hanyou ahnte. Denn während sie zusammen kämpften, war ein Teil der Gruppe schon bis zum Tor vorgedrungen. Da es einen Befehl vom Fürsten, Izayois Vater gab, ließ man die Samurai auch ins Innere der kleinen Festung.

Ryoto der sich eigentlich dorthin zurückziehen wollte, stand vor verschlossenen Toren. So schlug er dann mit seinen Soldaten wenige Shaku entfernt Mitten im Wald sein Lager auf. Er selbst begab sich auf Patrouille, da er Takemaru nicht traute. Irgendwo lauerte der General und wartete auf eine Gelegenheit. Die bekam dieser auch an dem Morgen als bei Izayoi die Wehen einsetzten.  
Der Hanyou sah einen Boten aus dem Schloss kommen und verfolgte ihn. Sein Instinkt und die gute Nase warnten ihn zwar, doch dann war es schon zu spät.  
Doch das war genau die Fall die Takemaru ihm gestellt hatte. Während Ryoto dem Boden nachschlich um die eine Gruppe zu suchen, machten die Soldaten aus der Festung einen Ausfall und überfielen die wenigen Youkaikrieger auf der Lichtung. Pfeile aus der Ferne und einige Priester die läuternde Magie beherrschten verhalfen den Menschen zum Sieg.

Ryoto wäre kein Krieger wenn er einfach davon laufen würde. Er sah sich zwar einer Übermacht gegenüber, doch niemals würde er aufgeben. So zog er sein Schwert mit der rechten Hand, während er mit der linken zu seiner zweischneidigen Axt griff.  
Das Schwert selbst war ein Geschenk seiner Mutter aus einem ihrer Reisszähne gewesen. Die Axt hatte Totosai ebenfalls angefertigt und war so gearbeitet das sie mühelos mit dem Schwert verbunden werden konnte um damit eine noch furchterregendere Waffe zu erhalten. Selten setzte Ryoto beide Waffen gemeinsam ein. Doch an diesem Tag tat er es. Seine Gegner bekamen nicht nur den Stahl sondern auch seine Entschlossenheit zu spüren. Der Hanyou wußte genau was von einem Sieg oder seiner Niederlage abhing.  
Obwohl alle Soldaten sich bald darauf zurück zogen, war der Kampf noch lange nicht vorüber. Sehr zu Ryotos Bedauern trafen jetzt noch mehr Soldaten ein und berichteten vom Erfolg ihrer Mission. Niemand gab konkrete Hinweise, doch der Hauptmann ahnte das keiner seiner treuen Soldaten den Kampf mit den Menschen überlebte. Er stand nun völlig allein da und konnte nur hoffen das Lord Taisho bald käme. Deshalb überlegte sich der braunhaarige Hanyou etwas Neues.

" Wollen wir beide das wie Soldaten zu Ende führen, in einem ehrlichen Zweikampf oder bist du zu feige Takemaru:", forderte Ryoto dann den General heraus.  
Der Mensch überlegte kurz und ging darauf ein, unter der einen Bedingung das Ryoto nur sein Schwert einsetzte und nicht die Axt. Damit war dieser einverstanden und er liess auch dem General den ersten Schlag. Überraschenderweise war Takemaru ein starker und geschickter Kämpfer, ein Gegner den man durchaus schätzen würde wenn er ehrlich wäre. Da es nicht in Ryotos Absicht lag ihn zutöten, entwaffnete er den General nur. Doch genau das wurde ihm zum Verhängnis.

Takemaru lag am Boden und starrte die Missgeburt Hass erfüllt an. Einer der Soldaten hatte sich von hinten genähert und stieß sein Schwert in Richtung des Hanyou, doch dieser fuhr mit ungewöhnlicher Geschwindigkeit herum und wehrte nicht nur die Klinge ab sondern tötete ihn schnell. Das genügte dem General wieder auf die Beine zu gelangen und ein kurzer Wink reichte um mehrere Soldaten auf Ryoto zu hetzten. Dieser wehrte sich und schickte fast alle in den Tod. Doch auch Ryoto bekam unzähligen Wunden ab, die letztendlich ihren Tribut forderten. Einer Attacke fiel sein Schwert zum Opfer, das er unwillkürlich fallen liess. Einer der nächsten Schwertstreiche eines menschlichen Soldaten traf ihn direkt an der Brust und hinterliess einen schmerzhafte Wunde. Aufgrund des länger anhaltenden Blutverlustes und den viele Wunden am Körper sank Ryoto zu Boden. Nun kniete er vor dem General und warf ihm warnend ins Gesicht:" Takemaru, wenn du dich mit meinen Herrn anlegst wirst du sterben."  
Doch der General lachte nur, hob Ryotos Waffen auf und fügte sie zusammen. Damit schlug er dann zu. Ryoto sank in tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit.

Nanami hatte zuerst im Schloss mit dem kleinen Flohgeist gesprochen und so eilte sie ihrem Sohn zuhilfe, da sie auch die Erlaubnis von Fürstin Yumi erhielt. Deshalb fand sie den Hanyou rechtzeitig bevor der Blutverlust zugroß geworden war um dessen Wunden zu verbinden. Schnell brachte sie ihn zu der kleinen Hütte wo dieser mit seiner Familie viel Zeit verbrachte. Vielleicht war es ein Glück das Ryotos Frau sowie dessen Sohn zu diesem Zeitpunkt hier im Wald und nicht im Schloss waren.

Trotz das Inu no Taisho schwer verwundet aus dem Kampf mit den Drachen zurückkam, eilte er sofort zu Izayoi. Doch vorher hatte der Fürst noch ein Treffen mit seinen Sohn das nicht zu seiner Zufriedenheit verlief. Kaum war er auf dem Land seiner Gemahlin angekommen, erfuhr er auch was mit Ryoto geschehen war. Obwohl er eigentlich sofort zum Schloss wollte, suchte er seinen Hauptmann erst auf.  
Inu no Taisho stand im Raum und sah auf die Verletzungen von Ryoto. Was er bei diesem Anblick fühlte, sah man ihm nicht an. Mitfühlend legte der Fürst eine Klaue auf die Schulter der jüngeren Hundedämonin. In diesem Moment kam sich Inu no Taisho hilflos vor und spürte eine unendliche Müdigkeit. Myouga hatte schon recht das er dringend selbst Ruhe brauchte. Dennoch genügte allein der Anblick des Hanyous den er sehr schätzte und der fast wie ein eigener Sohn für ihn war um seine Lebensgeister zuwecken. Außerdem würde er niemals zulassen das der General Izayoi oder dem Baby etwas tut. Selbst wenn es sein eigener Untergang sein würde. Deshalb gab der Fürst jetzt auch ein Versprechen:" Nanami, gnädig werde ich nicht sein. Einen Kampf mit mir wird Takemaru nicht überleben."  
Danach ging Inu no Taisho aus dem Haus. Heute Nacht würde er keine Gnade kennen, jeder der versuchen würde ihn aufzuhalten mußte sterben.

Damit endete Ryotos Erzählung. Beschämt blickte der Hanyou zu Boden und sagte zum Schluss:" Ich habe versagt und deshalb ist euer verehrter Vater gestorben."  
Sesshomaru blickte seinen Bruder an und entgegnete:" Mein verehrter Vater ist gestorben, weil er meinen Bruder gerettet hat. Auch wenn ich durch seinen Tod etwas wertvolles verloren habe, so habe ich dennoch etwas ebenso wertvolles erhalten. Takemaru starb in dieser Nacht durch die Hand Inu no Taishos. Warum Vater So'unga eingesetzt hat, wird wohl immer ein Rätsel bleiben. "

Ryoto lächelte plötzlich, als er sagte:" Gerade eben hatte ich das Gefühl, dass dein Vater aus dir spricht Sesshomaru. Bestimmt wäre er sehr stolz auf seine Söhne."  
Darauf erwiderte der Fürst nichts obwohl es etwas gab das er Nanamis Sohn sagen mußte:" Du hattest recht Ryoto, eines Tages würde ich Inu no Taisho verstehen können und wissen warum er das Opfer gebracht hat. Ich war bereit das gleiche zutun."

Allein das zu zugeben, musste dem Lord der westlichen Länder schwer gefallen sein. Doch nicht nur Ryoto verstand die Worte. Sesshomarus Gefährtin erinnerte sich nur zugut an ein Gespräch über Beniko, dass sie mit ihrem Gemahl hatte, wo es auch um Inu no Taisho gegangen war. Sie küsste ihren Sohn auf die Stirn und flüsterte zu ihm:" Wenn ich eines Tages nicht mehr da bin, werde ich wenigsten die Gewissheit haben das dein Vater dich liebt und beschützt solange du es nötig hast."

Ryoto führte dann noch ein Gespräch mit seinen Sohn in einem der Räume, was sehr aufschlußreich für beide war. Der Hanyou wollte alles wissen über die Vorfälle der letzten Wochen, vor allem weshalb Tadashi der Fürstin des westlichen Reiches bei der Flucht geholfen hatte. Außerdem gab es noch ein Geheimnis was Tadashi unbedingt erfahren musste, ein wichtiges Detail aus der Vergangenheit von Nanami. Zum Schluss riet Ryoto seinen Sohn eindringlich sich mit Sayuri auszusprechen.  
Trotz ihrer guten Ohren konnten weder Inuyasha noch Sesshomaru etwas davon aufschnappen, so das sie zu dem Schluss kamen, dass diese Schlafkammer schalldicht gebaut war.

-  
Daichi - Erde, weites Land, Großartiger, Erster Sohn, Große Weisheit

..tbc..

19. Kapitel - Die letzten Geheimnisse

... werden gelüftet. Damien wird endlich seinen Menschen wieder bekommen oder war da doch noch ein kleines Hindernis. Benikos Hölle geht weiter bis sie scheinbar ihre Erlösung entdeckt


	19. Die letzten Geheimnisse

19. Kapitel - Die letzten Geheimnisse

Nachdem Gespräch mit seinem Vater blieb Tadashi in der Schlafkammer Geschockt traf wohl nicht mal annähernd was er empfand nach Ryotos Eröffnung. So etwas hätte er nie für möglich gehalten. Seine Bemerkung am Nachmittag traf wirklich zu, das Geheimnisse in der Familie lagen. Wer wußte schon wie Shun auf so etwas reagieren würde. Dennoch mußte Tadashi vorerst schweigen.  
Nur wenig später betrat Sayuri den Raum, da der Hanyou sie hierher geschickt hatte. Noch bevor der Hauptmann etwas sagen konnte, begann die Dienerin: " Ich liebe dich Tadashi. Deine Abstammung ändert nichts daran. Du bist der einzige bei dem ich mich immer geborgen gefühlt habe."  
Das zu hören erfreute den Soldaten. Dennoch wurde es nun Zeit dem Mädchen alles zwecks ihrer Abreise aus Daikis Schloss zu erzählen. Deshalb bat er: " Sayuri damit du deine Entscheidung vielleicht nicht eines Tages bereust, solltest du mich dennoch anhören."  
Damit griff er in seine Kleidung und holte sorgfältig zusammengelegte Papiere heraus." Wir beide sind nicht auf der Flucht. Fürst Daiki hat dich auf meine Bitte hin aus seinen Diensten entlassen. Wenn du möchtest kannst du dir jederzeit einen neuen Dienstherrn suchen."  
Damit übergab er die Papiere. Sayuri las alles und dann faltete sie die Schreiben wieder zusammen. Noch während sie die Papiere zurück gab, lächelte sie fast und erklärte:" Lady Reika hat recht, wir bestimmen unser Schicksal selbst. Auch wenn ich vor dem Dämonenlord Angst habe, so würde ich gern bei meiner neuen Herrin bleiben. Vorausgesetzt natürlich du willst mich weiterhin in deiner Nähe haben."  
Die einzige Antwort die der Hauptmann hatte, war eher eine Frage:" Warum in aller Welt hast du nur drei Jahre gewartet um mir deine Liebe zugestehen?"  
" Als du dich mit mir verlobt hast, dachte ich du willst mich nur schützen.", entgegnete Sayuri beinahe schüchtern.  
" Zum Teil, ja aber ich habe mich in dich verliebt. Bereits als wir uns das erste mal in deinem Heimatdorf begegnet sind, habe ich mir gewünscht eines Tages mehr für dich sein zu dürfen als dein Retter. Von Anfang an mochte ich dein sanftmütiges Wesen. Deshalb habe ich dich auch mitgenommen anstatt in einem der anderen Dörfer zulassen.", erklärte Tadashi seine Beweggründe.

Seit dem Überfall auf ihre Familie war das Mädchen eine Waise. Das sie damals überlebte war reines Glück. Zu dem Zeitpunkt als die Soldaten das Dorf an der Grenze angriffen, war sie im Wald gewesen um Beeren zu sammeln. Erst auf dem Rückweg lief sie den feindlichen Samurai fast in die Arme. Tadashi der in der Nähe weilte, da er gerade die Grenzen kontrollierte, hielt sie auf. Der Überfall galt nicht dem Reich von Fürst Daiki, sondern dem benachbarten Daimyo, so das der Hauptmann weiterhin im verborgenen blieb. Als Sayuri in Gefahr geriet, half er ihr. Unentdeckt entkamen sie und danach nahm er Sayuri einfach mit. Zuerst hatte er das Mädchen bei Shaline untergebracht, da beide im gleichen Alter waren. Doch Fürst Daiki gab ihr dann im Schloss eine Tätigkeit. Zum Teil aus Eigennutz und zum anderen Teil um Sayuri vor den Nachstellungen junger Männer zu schützen, gab er die Dienerin als sein Verlobte aus. Zwar hatte der Krieger bemerkt das Sayuri seine Zuneigung erwiderte, trotzdem zögerte der Hauptmann mit ihr den Bund einzugehen. Doch jetzt bot sich ihm die Chance. Deshalb fasst sich Tadashi ein Herz: " Sobald wir in Musashi sind möchte ich mit dir den Bund eingehen und dein Gefährte werden, da auch ich dich liebe."  
Etwas schmunzelte Sayuri über die Bezeichnung. Sie klang so anders aber auch schön. In nächster Zeit würde sie sicher noch vieles lernen müssen was Dämonen oder Hanyous betraf, doch etwas in ihr freute sich auch darauf.  
" Gern." stimmte sie zu.  
Nun hielt den Hauptmann nichts mehr. Er zog das Mädchen in seine Arme und küsste sie. Erst viel später kam dem Mädchen noch ein Gedanke:" Was ist mit Shaline. Weiß sie eigentlich was du bist."  
" Seit etwas über drei Jahren. Sie hatte sogar schon das vergnügen mit Lord Sesshomaru. Falls du dich noch an Shun erinnerst, er ist mein Onkel. Ryotos jüngerer Bruder."  
Etwas erstaunt fing die Dienerin nun an:" Shun sah nicht aus wie ein Hanyou."  
Sofort wurde ihr aber erklärt:" Das ist er auch nicht, sondern ein Dämon. Nicht alle Hunde haben so ein Schulterfell wie unser Herr. Wenn mein Onkel seine spitzen Ohren und die Klauenhände versteckt sieht er beinahe aus wie ein Mensch."  
" Wie dieser Blütenstaubdämon von dem alle sprechen. Er soll auch wie ein Mensch ausgesehen haben."  
" So ähnlich, ja.", stimmte der Hauptmann zu. Seine Verlobte hatte zum Glück keine Bekanntschaft mit dem Sklavenjäger gemacht, da dies alles vor ihrer Zeit in diesem Reich passierte. Das Sayuri in Musashi in Sicherheit sein konnte, dafür würde er sorgen. Außerdem wußte er das es dort mehrere Dämonenjäger gab, die durchaus mit der Waffe umgehen konnten. Sie hatten alle Familie und würde immer bestrebt sein diese zu schützen, auch vor den menschlichen Banditen.  
Dann wollte das Mädchen jedoch noch etwas wissen:" Glaubst du das Shaline eines Tages Shuns Gefährtin wird. Soviel ich weiß, empfindet sie sehr viel für den Boten."  
Nur kurz grübelte der Hauptmann darüber nach. Da Daikis Einstellung zu Dämonen nicht unbedingt so war wie angenommen, würde er vermutlich mit so einer Verbindung sogar einverstanden sein. Was war aber mit den anderen Bewohner des Dorfes. Er hatte in dieser Beziehung ein ungutes Gefühl. Jedoch gab es ein weiteres Problem. Die beiden jungen Wesen selbst, sie mußten sich zu ihrer Liebe erst bekennen. Doch in diesem Punkt waren sie vermutlich beide dickköpfig. Deshalb äußerte Tadashi laut:" Sobald jemand den beiden einen Schubs in die richtige Richtung gibt werden sie sich ihren Gefühlen stellen, davon bin ich überzeugt." Zum Schluß riet er noch:" Wir sollten uns niederlegen und etwas schlafen. Morgen ist sicherlich ein anstrengender Tag für dich."  
Nur wenig später lagen sie dann eng umschlungen auf dem Lager. Aus einem Impuls heraus gab die Dienern Tadashi einen sanften Kuss woraus dann mehr wurde. Auch wenn der Hauptmann ihr nicht die Unschuld raubte, so bekam Sayuri dennoch einen Vorgeschmack auf zukünftige gemeinsame Nächte. Ryoto hatte den beiden nicht umsonst den schalldichten Raum überlassen.

Was immer da hinter der verschlossenen Tür vor sich ging, die anderen Wesen waren davon unbeeindruckt.  
Während Inuyasha sich leise mit Ryoto unterhielt lag Reika in Sesshomarus Armen. Der Hundedämon war sich sicher das seine Gefährtin schon schlief als ihre Stimme erklang.  
" Es tut mir leid Sesshomaru das ich weggelaufen bin. Das war nicht nur ein Fehler sondern auch schwach. Inzwischen ist mir klar geworden das Inuyasha und die anderen mir in jeder Situation beistehen. Niemals hätte sie zugelassen das du unser Kind tötest."  
" Bereust du deine Entscheidung.", war alle was der Lord sie leise fragte anstatt eine Antwort zugeben.  
Diesmal stahl sich ein kleines Lächeln auf Reikas Gesicht, zaghaft streifte sie über die dämonischen Male ihres Gemahls als sie ihm ihre Empfindungen mitteilte:" Nein, das tue ich nicht. Durch meine Reise habe ich vieles gelernt und Dinge erfahren die mir sonst immer verwehrt geblieben wären. Ryoto kennen gelernt zu haben, erfreut mich besonders. Falls du fragst, ich habe auch meine Antwort gefunden. Unser Sohn wird bestimmt das liebevollste zu Hause bekommen. Nicht nur bei uns beiden und Inuyasha, sondern auch im westlichen Schloss. Keshan, FaiMao, Miju, Tara, Nanami, Shun, Naoki, deine Mutter und bestimmt noch viele andere werden immer für ihn da sein."  
Sesshomaru hätte beinahe geseufzt. Das war ein Punkt der Reika wohl sehr wichtig war. Ob er jemals Menschen verstehen würde? Seine eigene Kindheit war schon lange her. An so etwas wie Liebe erinnerte sich der Lord nicht. Doch da waren Dinge? Gesten, ein warmer Blick, die Hand seines Vaters auf seiner Schulter. Selbst Yumi hatte wohl gelegentlich einen Anfall von mütterlicher Fürsorge. Nach dem Vorfall mit den Drachen konnte nichts seine Mutter aufhalten, diese Schar zu Rechenschaft zuziehen. Yumi war so zornig gewesen weil ihr Sohn verletzt wurde, das selbst Inu no Taisho zum ersten mal klein beigegeben hatte und ihre Begleitung in dem Kampf akzeptierte. Doch vor einigen Tagen in Musashi war dieser Ausdruck in den Augen seiner Mutter gewesen. Da hatte er das erste mal das Gefühl gehabt von ihr geliebt zu werden.  
Dann wurden seine Überlegungen unterbrochen als Reika fragte:" Das was du für Ryoto getan hast..."  
" Ryoto verdanke ich mein Leben. Deshalb habe ich nur eine Schuld beglichen.", mehr wollte der Fürst nicht dazu äußern.  
" Da ist noch mehr.", liess Reika nicht locker. Sie kleidete ihren Verdacht in Worte:" Obwohl Ryoto ein Hanyou ist, behandelst du ihn anders. Eher wie deines gleichen."  
Diese Feststellung veranlasste den Daiyoukai aufzublicken und zum Eingang zuschauen, dorthin wo sein jüngerer Bruder mit dem älteren Halbdämon saß. Nanamis Sohn drehte sich jetzt um als wenn er den Blick gespürt hatte.  
Das auch Inuyasha aufmerksam geworden war, überraschte Sesshomaru nicht. Um eine Erklärung kam er wohl nicht herum oder sollte er das ganze besser Ryoto überlassen. Der Lord war normalerweise keiner der viele Worte benutzte, solange die Situation es nicht erforderte. Doch diesmal blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig. Vor allem war er sicher das es seinem Bruder nicht gefallen wird.  
" Diesen Platz hat sich Ryoto hart erkämpft. Seine Abstammung ist halb Mensch halb Dämon. Dennoch habe ihn nie als Hanyou gesehen, da er sich nicht als solcher benimmt. Glaube mir er ist auch als Mensch ein furcht erregender Krieger. Das unterscheidet Ryoto von meinem Bruder. Zwar ist Inuyasha stark und hat Tessaiga gemeistert aber er kommt immer noch nicht mit seiner menschlichen Seite zurecht. Er lässt sich davon immer noch schwächen."

So wie es der Fürst vorausgesehen hatte, knurrte der Jüngere jetzt ungehalten. Bevor der weißhaarige Hanyou einen Einspruch wagen konnte, legte Ryoto seine Hand auf den Arm des Anderen und bat eindringlich:" Du solltest deinen Bruder genau zuhören."  
Danach fuhr Sesshomaru fort:" Der Unterschied zwischen Beiden, während Ryoto seine menschliche Seite akzeptiert, verkriecht sich mein Bruder immer noch in den Neumondnächten. Während des Kampfes gegen den Untoten Takemaru und auch gegen So'unga selbst hat Inuyasha Dinge gesagt das es gerade seine menschliche Seite ist die ihn stark macht und nie aufgeben lässt. Seine Worte haben sogar mich zum Nachdenken gebracht. Deshalb verstehe ich nicht warum er seine eigenen Ansichten in der Neumondnacht über den Haufen wirft."  
Jetzt verstummte der Lord und sah seinen Sohn an. Daichi bewegte sich und ergriff eher zufällig den kleinen Finger seines Vaters. Das war der Moment wo Reika hinüber zu Inuyasha schaute. Beide wechselte kurz einen wissenden Blick, der auch von Ryoto zur Kenntnis genommen wurde. Offenbar gab es da Dinge wovon Sesshomaru keine Ahnung hatte.  
Der braunhaarige Hanyou nutzte die Pause um selbst etwas zuberichten:" Man muß aber auch andere Dinge bedenken. Da ich im Schloss aufgewachsen bin wurde ich auch von klein auf ausgebildet. Weder Naoki noch Inu no Taisho machten da einen Unterschied ob ich gerade ein Hanyou oder Mensch war. Deshalb bekam ich nie die Chance einen Gedanken an Schwäche zu verschwenden. Ohne diese Ausbildung wären wir wohl bei dem Drachenüberfall beide gestorben. Wenn du erlaubst Sesshomaru werde ich die Geschichte erzählen."

Da der Lord als Antwort einfach nickte fuhr Ryoto fort:" Eines Tages hat sich Sesshomaru in den Kopf gesetzt seinen Vater zu beweisen wie stark er schon war und das er es mit anderen Youkais aufnehmen kann. Da ich den Erbprinzen immer bewundert habe lief ich ihm nach. Dämonen gab es genug, doch das Spiel wurde schon bald langweilig, so das wir wieder zum Schloss zurück gingen. Am nächsten Morgen waren wir noch weit davon entfernt und zu allem Unglück, war das der Tag an dem ich menschlich wurde. Nur wenig später griffen uns Drachen an. Keiner von uns beiden hatte ein Schwert dabei. So verfügte Sesshomaru nur über seine Giftklaue und die Lichtpeitsche. Zwar kann ich auch Klauen Angriffe einsetzen aber als Mensch stand ich dem beinahe hilflos gegenüber. Ein Umstand der uns das Leben rettete, Drachen benutzen keine dämonischen Schwerter. So ergriff ich die Waffe des zuerst Getöteten und griff ebenfalls in den Kampf ein. Dennoch war Sesshomaru wohl das eigentliche Ziel, mir als Mensch schenkte man zuwenig Beachtung. Nachdem der Erbprinz schwer verletzt auf dem Boden lag, wurde den Drachen klar das ich kein gewöhnlicher Mensch war. Als ich ihnen dann drohend erklärte das unsere Eltern bereits auf dem Weg wären, zogen sie sich tatsächlich zurück. Dennoch blieben wir nicht dort, sondern setzten unseren Weg fort. Das Problem jedoch waren nicht die Drachen sondern euer Gemahl Lady Reika. Es passte ihm nämlich nicht das ich zum Schloss wollte. Obwohl Sesshomaru kaum noch stehen, geschweige den Kämpfen konnte lag es nicht in seinem Interesse aufzugeben. Dann brach er zusammen. Ohne Rücksicht auf mich, da ich ebenso zahlreiche Wunde hatte, gelang es mir uns beide bis in die Nähe des Schlosses zu bringen, wo wir dann von meiner Mutter und Lord Taisho gefunden wurden. Wie die Heiler berichteten wäre der Erbprinz gestorben, da einer der Drachen Gift eingesetzt hatte. Zu dem Zeitpunkt konnte Sesshomarus Körper noch nicht jedes Gift neutralisieren. Aus diesem Grund stand ich in seiner Schuld, die der Lord beglichen hat als ich mich aufgeben wollte. Die Geschichte mit den Drachen war damals noch nicht zu Ende. Es tauchten mehr auf um ihre Gefallenen zu rächen. Doch diesmal standen sie mehreren Daiyoukai gegenüber. Weder Yumi noch Nanami konnte jemand davon anhalten in dem Kampf ihren Beitrag zuleisten. Die Hundedämonen siegten und es gelang unseren Lord einen Waffenstillstand auszuhandeln, der erst etliche Jahre später von Ryukotsusei gebrochen wurde."

Nachdem Ryoto geendet hat, war sich Reika sicher das der Hanyou vermutlich noch viel mehr Geschichten aus Sesshomarus Jugend erzählen konnte. Am liebsten würde sie noch mehr darüber wissen. Doch im Moment beschäftigte sie ein anderer Gedanke:  
" Unser Sohn wird dann wohl auch hin und wieder zum Menschen.", fragte sie ihren Gemahl.  
" So wie Inuyasha, wahrscheinlich auch in den Neumondnächten .", lautete die Antwort.  
" Wirst du ihn dann auch so ausbilden?" kam sofort die nächste Frage von seiner Fürstin.  
Diesmal zögerte der Lord kurz bevor er sprach:" Daichis Ausbildung werde ich wohl in andere Hände geben. Es gibt Einige die dazu Fähig sind. Lesen und schreiben wirst du ihm vermutlich beibringen wollen. Dennoch wird es genug Dinge geben die ich ihm lehren kann. "  
Auch ohne das Sesshomaru seine Gründe nannte verstand die Dämonenjägerin das die Entscheidung des Lords eher gefühlsbedingter Natur war. Schon Inu no Taisho hatte den größten Teil der Ausbildung seines Sohnes an Naoki übergeben.  
" Um eure Frage zu beantworten Lady Reika." warf nun noch einmal Ryoto ein und stellte auch gleichzeitig eine Vermutung an." Euer Sohn wird die besten Ausbilder bekommen, in diesem Punkt werde ich mich nicht täuschen. Was Inuyasha betrifft, ist es auch noch nicht zuspät. Immerhin muß man bedenken das er fast Hundert Jahre nur auf sich allein gestellt war bevor er wieder Kontakt zu den Menschen bekam. Deshalb kann ich ihn auch verstehen. Dennoch bin ich mir sicher das er bald sein ganzes Wesen akzeptiert und sich von der anderen Seite nicht mehr schwächen lässt.  
" Das wird sich zeigen.", kommentierte der Fürst mit einem Seitenblick auf den Jüngeren.  
Inuyasha verschränkte seine Arme, drehte sich um wobei er knurrte:" Na warte in der nächsten Neumondnacht zeige ich dir was ich als Mensch drauf habe."  
Oft genug hatte er sich als Mensch Feinden stellen müssen, doch das wollte er dem Älteren nicht unbedingt auf die Nase binden. Allzu gut hatte er in den Situationen auch nicht abgeschnitten. Da brauchte er nur an den Kampf gegen Renkotsu oder Jakotsu zu denken. Ausnahmen waren die beiden Feinde die er tatsächlich als Mensch erledigte. Dennoch hatte er auch da Hilfe. Beim ersten Bakusaiga, das Schwert seines Bruders und beim zweiten Gegner verwendete er Reikas Dämonengift. Vielleicht konnte er mit den Dingen die auch die Fürstin benutzte selbst einen Vorteil erzielen.  
Während er so seinen Gedanken nachhing, bemerkte er nicht das es genau die Reaktion war auf die Sesshomaru hinaus wollte. Das sein Bruder von sich aus diesen Schritt wagte.

Erst später, als sich Ryoto sicher war das Reika und Sesshomaru schliefen, fragte er den anderen Hanyou was es mit der Heimlichkeit auf sich hatte. Inuyashas schmunzelte und erklärte:" Seit geraumer Zeit trainiere ich mit Reika bei Neumond. Sie bringt mir vor allem Dinge bei, wie ein Mensch der über weniger ausgeprägte Sinne verfügt sich in der Natur zurecht findet."  
" Dein Bruder hat davon keine Ahnung?", mußte Ryoto noch wissen.  
" Alles nur Taktik. Schliesslich hat mein Bruder mich speziell in dem Fach ausgebildet. Nie dem Gegner deine Überlegenheit zeigen". Nachdenklich fügte er noch an:" Solange es dort draußen Feinde gibt die Sesshomaru schaden wollen, sollen die nur glauben das ich schwach bin. Denen werde ich es schon noch zeigen egal ob als Hanyou oder Mensch was es heißt meine Familie zu bedrohen."  
Dabei hatte er so eine Entschlossenheit in der Stimme das Ryoto keinen Zweifel hatte.

Am nächsten Morgen verabschiedeten sich alle von Ryoto mit Worten und einem Kopfnicken, bis auf Sayuri. Diese umarmte der Hanyou und flüstere ihn ihr Haar:" Willkommen in der Familie Kleines."  
" Danke." Flüstere sie zurück und bat dann laut:" Wenn du Shun siehst, er soll bitte Shaline ausrichten das es mir gut gut und das ich ihr bald schreiben werde."  
Ryoto antwortete mit einem Seitenblick auf Sesshomaru:" Ich bin sicher das deine Freundin demnächst alle Einzelheiten kennt. Shun wird sicherlich in nächster Zeit im Auftrag seines Herrn wieder einige Kleider bei ihr bestellen."  
Danach verließen alle die kleine Lichtung. Nach wenigen Schritten bat Sesshomaru:" Inuyasha geht ihr schon vor. Tadashi du bleibst. "  
Kaum waren die anderen außer Sichtweite und als sich der Lord sicher war das Inuyashas gute Ohren auch nichts mehr hören würden, drehte er sich zu dem Hauptmann um.  
Bevor Sesshomaru etwas sagen konnte, fing Tadashi von sich aus an:" Ihr wollt die Wahrheit hören?"  
Mehr als einen kalten Blick und eine abwartende Haltung genehmigte sich der Daiyoukai nicht.  
So erklärte der Soldat:" Fürst Daiki hat mir keinen direkten Befehl erteilt. Nur einen Rat eingeholt. Es war ihm wichtig das die Schlossbewohner nicht zuschaden kommen."  
" Dennoch hat er das Leben zweier Soldaten riskiert."  
" Zwei von mehr als 200 Menschen, darunter Frauen?", entgegnete Tadashi und fügte dann noch hinzu:" Es lag nicht in meiner Absicht sie zutöten auch wenn ich zuerst angegriffen habe. Im Gegensatz zu mir hatten die beiden Wachen weniger Skrupel. Der Tod dieser beiden ist dennoch kein Verlust für die Menschen."  
Danach erzählte er alles, da der Fürst es offenbar hören wollte. Auch wenn Sesshomaru sich dazu nicht äußerte, war er sicherlich über die Wendung nicht mehr allzu überrascht. Besonders seit dem Lord die Freundschaft von Daiki mit Ryoto bekannt war.  
Im Endeffekt entstand alles nur durch Missverständnisse. Deshalb mußte man genau genommen jeden zur Verantwortung ziehen. Wenn man Tadashi glauben konnte, hatte Daiki den größten Verlust erlitten. Dennoch konnte Sesshomaru zumindest Beniko bestrafen, da die Hofdame der Auslöser des Ganzen war.  
Gerade hatte der Youkai seine Gedanken beendet und eine Entscheidung getroffen als sie Beide ein Wesen hörten das sich sehr leise näherte.  
Kurz danach stand Nanami ihnen gegenüber. Sie blickte von Tadashi zu Lord Sesshomaru und grüßte dann höflich, bevor sie fragte: "Lady Reika?"  
" Gesund und in Sicherheit. Niemand ist zuschaden gekommen.", antwortete der Fürst. Dann fügte er hinzu." Sobald du deinen Besuch bei Ryoto beendet hast, bringe Nachricht ins Schloss. Meine Fürstin hat mir einen gesunden Sohn geschenkt."  
Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten ging der Daiyoukai davon.  
Bevor ihm Tadashi folgte erklärte er seiner Großmutter kurz:" Ryoto wird dir alle berichten."

Die Youkai sah den beiden Wesen nach. Erst als sie von ihnen nichts mehr wahrnehmen konnte, setzte sie ihren Weg fort und hatte alsbald die Lichtung erreicht. Dort wurde sie von ihrem Sohn begrüßt. " Du bist früh verehrte Mutter."  
Worauf sie antwortete:" Jeder im Westen ist besorgt. Wie es mir scheint umsonst. Laut Tadashi kannst du mir alle Einzelheiten berichten."  
" Bevor ich anfange sollst du noch etwas wissen. Tadashi kennt unser Familiengeheimnis. Nun liegt es an dir Shun einzuweihen.", in der Stimme des Hanyou konnte man schon einen Hauch von Vorwurf heraus hören. Kurz ging der Leibwächterin Aufmüpfiger Welpe durch den Kopf. Ihre Nachkommen schienen in letzer Zeit öfters solche Anwandlungen haben. Doch war sie nicht genauso. Von früher Kindheit an war auch Nanami recht eigensinnig gewesen. Dann schmunzelte sie sogar selbst darüber. Ryoto hatte recht. Besser sie erklärte ihrem jüngsten Sohn alle Tatsachen bevor dieser es selbst heraus fand.  
So blieb Nanami bis zum Sonnenuntergang des nächsten Tages und begab sich noch in der darauf folgenden Nacht auf den Rückweg in den Westen. Jeden Monat nahm sie diesen Weg auf sich obwohl sie wußte das Ryoto den Schutz eigentlich nicht brauchte. Doch sie war gern in der Nähe ihres Sohnes, besonders seit dem Tag als sie so Nahe dran gewesen war ihn für immer zu verlieren.

Reika hatte sich schon am Morgen als sie bei Ryoto aufbrachen vollständig erholt. Die Dämonenjägerin dachte über den Umstand selbst nicht nach aber Sesshomaru gab es doch zu denken. Die schnelle Regeneration seiner Gefährtin war etwas verwunderlich, wußte er doch wie lange Kagome dafür gebraucht hatte. Der Lord glaubte nicht das es allein das Gefühl der Freiheit war, was Reika gerade genoß, das sie so schnell durch die Gegend lief.  
Dennoch gönnte er seiner Fürstin ihre kleinen Ausflüge, vor allem da Tadashi stets in ihrer Nähe blieb. Gerade hatte Daichi seine Augen geöffnet und strahlte seinen Vater an, als Reika plötzlich zurückkam. Diesmal schien sie etwas erbost zu sein.  
Gleich darauf erschien der Hauptmann. " Nur ein kleiner Dämon Herr.", erklärte Dieser.  
Die Fürstin murmelte:" Den Tadashi erledigt hat."  
Scheinbar schien ihr das Ganze nicht zugefallen. Es war jedoch Inuyasha der einwarf:" Denkst du nicht du solltest dich noch schonen."  
" Das ist es nicht.", begann die Dämonenjägerin." Es geht um mein Schwert. Katsumis Schwert liegt immer noch bei Daiki im Schloss. Jetzt habe ich keine Waffe mehr." Ihre eigene hatte sie vor Jahren schon Rin geschenkt.  
Sie war in den letzten Tagen so glücklich gewesen, das sie die Waffe überhaupt nicht vermisst hatte. Erst als der Dämon plötzlich vor ihnen auftauchte, fiel der Fürstin der Umstand ein.  
Zur Beschwichtigung versprach ihr Gemahl:" Wir bestellen bei Totosai ein Neues. Es liegt in meiner Absicht den Schmied in den nächsten Monaten aufzusuchen."  
Noch während sich das Fürstenpaar unterhielt hatte Tadashi sein Breitschwert mitsamt der Scheide vom Rücken genommen und zog nun, nicht sein Eigenes, sondern eine etwas kleiner Waffe aus dem zweiten Futteral heraus. Danach schlug er vor:" Oder Lady Reika ihr nehmt mit Diesem vorlieb."  
Erstaunt blickte die Fürstin auf das ihr sehr bekannte Katana, die Waffe die früher ihrem Bruder gehörte. Kaum hatte sie das kühle Metall in ihren Händen fühlte sich die junge Mutter endgültig wieder vollständig.  
Anschliessend erklärte der Hauptmann noch, das Fürst Daiki ihm die Waffe mitgab.

Nach wenigen Tagen erreichte die kleine Reisegruppe Musashi. Dort wurde man freudig begrüßt. Natürlich war Daichi derjenige der die meiste Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Der kleine Welpe ertrug das Ganze mit einer stoischen Ruhe die verdächtig an dessen Vater erinnerte.  
Doch dann tat Inuyasha etwas das jeden der Freunde verblüffte. Der Hanyou trat plötzlich zu Reika, nahm seine Kette ab und reichte sie ihr mit den Worten:" Sie ist wirklich ganz nützlich."  
Obwohl die Fürstin nicht wußte was Inuyasha damit bezweckte, nahm sie die Kette entgegen. Doch dann sah sie verständnislos zu ihrem Gefährten. Sesshomaru bedachte seinen Bruder gerade mit einem sehr tödlichen Blick.  
" Das wagst du nicht.", entfuhr es dem sonst so beherrschten Daiyoukai.  
Die Fürstin versuchte sich gerade zu erinnern wann sie jemals Interesse an der Kette bekundete. Vermutlich als sie wieder einmal halblaut im Schlaf gemurmelt hatte. Es dauerte eine Weile bis ihr die Situation wieder einfiel. Ging es da nicht um ein Erbe. Auch wenn sie so etwas in der Art geäußert hatte, dennoch würde sie ihren stolzen Youkaikrieger nie auf diese Weise erniedrigen. Obwohl eine ganz kleine hämische Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf ihr etwas anderes versuchte einzuflüstern, wenigsten nur ein einziges mal.

Indessen hatte Kagome ihre Überraschung überwunden und fragte ihren Gemahl:" Seit wann weißt du das die Kette nicht mehr funktioniert."  
Etwas schnippisch antwortete der Hanyou: " Keh, ich bin doch nicht blöd. Seit unserer ersten Nacht natürlich".  
Immer noch verständnislos, wollte die junge Frau aus der Neuzeit wissen:" Aber du hast doch immer reagiert wenn ich dir damit gedroht habe."  
" Der einzige Grund warum ich deinen Wünschen nach gegeben habe ist weil ich dich liebe, nicht weil du mit dem Zauberwort drohst.", erklärte er nun seiner Gefährtin.  
Da trat Reika heran und legte die Kette dem Hanyou wieder um den Hals mit den Worten:" Sie gehört dir. Die Kette verbindet dich und Kagome. Meinen Youkaikrieger habe ich mit anderen Mitteln gezähmt."

Danach war die Fürstin dann zum Haus hinaufgelaufen. Dort fand sie ihr Gemahl wenig später im gemeinsamen Schlafzimmer. Gerade war der jungen Mutter ein Gedanke gekommen, den sie sofort laut aussprach, sobald Sesshomaru neben ihr stand.  
" Wir brauchen noch ein paar Dinge für Daichi. Ich hoffe Kagome hat noch die Wiege von Izayoi."  
" Mein Bruder holt sie gerade.", erklärte der Lord.  
Der nächste Frage seiner Gefährtin hatte er schon fast erwartet:" Gibt es so etwas auch im westlichen Schloss?"  
Dabei sah sie ihren Gemahl an, wobei sie sie sogar das kurze verräterische Blitzen in seinen Augen entdeckte. Sie konnte sich jedoch daraus keinen Reim machen. Der Lord gab an:" Da wird sich sicher etwas finden."  
In der Nacht als sie dann gemeinsam auf dem Lager kuschelten äußerte Sesshomaru:" Wenn es für dich nicht zu anstrengend ist würde ich gern morgen Vormittag in den Westen aufbrechen."  
" Darüber freue ich mich sogar. Außerdem ist Ah-Un hier, so das die Reise weniger beschwerlich wird.", erklärte die Fürstin. Dann fiel ihr in dem Zusammenhang mit Schrecken etwas ein. Sie fuhr plötzlich hoch und kam ins grübeln.  
" Reika?", eine Frage war darin versteckt. Im ersten Moment wußte die junge Frau nicht wie sie anfangen sollte. Dann fragte sie vorsichtig:" Habe ich deinen Ansehen geschadet indem ich weggelaufen bin?"  
" Darüber mache dir keine Gedanken. Über deine Rückkehr wird jeder so erfreut sein das niemand an die Umstände deines Verschwinden denken wird. Wer eingeweiht ist schweigt."  
Beruhigt legte sich Reika nieder und schlief bald ein.

Die Reise in den Westen verlief ohne Probleme. Überraschenderweise bestand Inuyasha darauf das Fürstenpaar zu begleiten. Kaum das sie im Schloss ankamen und das Tor passiert hatten, traf man auf etliche Soldaten. Es knieten sich zwar alle nieder, doch ein paar Einzelne warfen abschätzige Blicke zu den beiden Hanyous. Nicht alle wußte das es sich bei dem Baby um den Sohn ihres Fürsten handelte. Einem der Soldaten entfuhr sogar eine Bemerkung. die nur der Fürst hörte.  
Inuyasha bekam von dem nichts mit. Seine Augen waren gerade auf Daichi gerichtet der seine kleinen Klauenhände nach den silbernen Haaren seines Onkel ausstreckte und damit spielte. Im nächsten Moment drehte sich Sesshomaru beton langsam um. Sein durchdringender Blick war auf den Soldaten gerichtet:" Du bist neu im Schloß,", fragte der Fürst mit kalter Stimme.  
" Ja, Herr. ", gab der Gefragte an.  
" Ich bin mir sicher das mein Bruder der von dir so verachtete Hanyou seine neu erworbene Fähigkeiten im Stockkampf etwas trainieren möchte. Sicherlich meldest du freiwillig." Diese Frage hatte zur Folge das nun auch General Naoki aufmerksam wurde.  
" Hauptmann haben die neuen Rekruten bereits die Abschrift der Gesetze erhalten.", fragte der ältere Daiyoukai und in seiner Stimme hörte man deutlich das es wohl besser wäre wenn dem so sei.  
Wie erwartet bestätigte der Hauptmann dies.  
Doch offensichtlich kam der Gruppenführer dem eindeutigen Befehl nicht nach, wie alle gleich erfahren sollten:" Verzeiht Herr aber wenn ihr von den Gesetzen über Erbprinzen sprecht, das hat man uns noch nicht ausgehändigt. Das ich davon weiß ist nur meinem älteren Bruder zu verdanken. Er hat darauf bestanden das ich sie auswendig lerne bevor ich meinen Ausbildung hier im Schloss beginne."  
Schmunzelnd entgegnete der General:" Ryan.". Er warf dem jungen blonden Krieger kurz einen dankbaren Blick zu. Dieser neigte nur ganz leicht seinen Kopf. Nach dem Fehler der ihm selbst passiert war durchaus verständlich das er so etwas seinem Bruder ersparen wollte. Dennoch gab Naoki zubedenken: " Dann werde wohl auch ich einige Tage beim Training in der Arena verbringen. Da leidet wohl jemand sehr unter Gedächtnisverlust. Noch geh ich nicht davon aus das man sich absichtlich meinen Anordnungen widersetzt."  
"Nein Herr. Es gab nur noch keine Gelegenheit die Neuen einzuweisen.", gestand der Gruppenführer sein Versäumnis.  
" Dann erledigt das sofort. Morgen früh nach meiner Patrouille treffen wir beide uns in der Arena.", befahl der General sogleich und sprach weiter. " Für Prinz Inuyasha gibt es sicherlich würdigere Gegner. " Dann wandte er sich direkt an seinen älteren Neffen und fragte:" Oder hattest du da eher die menschliche Seite im Sinn."  
" Seine menschliche.", gab der Lord kurz an. Mehr brauchte er auch nicht zusagen, da die meisten inzwischen schon mehrmals den beiden Söhnen von Inu no Taisho bei Übungen in der Arena zugesehen hatten. Viele waren der Meinung das es der Erbprinz mit einigen Daiyoukais aufnehmen konnte.  
Der einzige der nun noch eine Frage hatte war der Hanyou selbst: " Sesshomaru, warum bist du dir so sicher das ich ihn schlagen kann."  
Der Ältere warf nur einen kurzen abschätzenden Blick auf Inuyasha:" Weil ich dich im Stockkampf trainiert habe."

Etwa zu der Zeit als die kleine Gruppe am östlichen Tor wegen den Soldaten aufgehalten wurde, betraten andere Wesen das Schlossgelände durch das westliche Tor. Leichter Wind wehte aus Osten so das plötzlich der tierische Begleiter stehen blieb und witterte. Damien konnte sich irren aber das war doch der Geruch seines Menschen. Plötzlich gab es für den Tiger kein halten mehr. So stürmte er los, wobei die Rufe seiner beiden Herren ungehört verhallten. Nur einer konnte ihm folgen während der zweite Tigeryoukai Beniko in deren Räume bringen mußte.  
Damien interessierte es nicht, sein Ziel war sein Mensch. So rannte er quer durch das Gelände und achtete nicht einmal auf die viele Hindernisse. Glücklicherweise schafften es alle rechtzeitig aus dem Weg zuspringen. Jeder dachte das Raubtier wäre wild geworden.  
Reika indessen stand ahnungslos am Tor und hörte nur mit halben Ohr zu weshalb ihr Gemahl gerade ungehalten war. Die Fürstin blickte sich erfreut um und genoß es wieder hier im Schloss zu sein.  
Gerade passierte Damien die Ecke des Gebäudes und hatte nun freie Sicht nach Osten, wo er auch gleich seine Beute erspähte. Immer noch in hohen Tempo fegte er genau darauf zu. In dem Moment als Reika den Tiger sichtete wurde ihr auch bewußt das sie unmöglich noch ausweichen konnte. Damien war so voller Begeisterung das er die Fürstin nieder rennen würde. Die Raubkatze setzte zu einem letzten Sprung an der ihn genau zu seinem Menschen bringen mußte.  
Im allerletzten Moment reagierte jemand und so fand sich die Dämonenjägerin etliche Shaku entfernt von dem Ort wo Damien sich jetzt suchend umsah.  
Nur wenig Augenblicke vorher betrat Tara den Schloßhof ebenfalls durch das östliche Tor. Die Anwesenheit des Fürstenpaars und Inuyashas registriert sie sofort. Doch ihre guten Ohren hörten noch mehr. Youkais die wütend schrien und die Stimme von Kazimir der nach Damien rief. Der Tiger war schnell und Tara sah die Gefahr für ihre Herrin. Augenblicklich reagierte die Leibwächterin, packte Reika und sprang mit ihr zur Seite.

Suchend stand Damien schliesslich da und beäugte die Umstehenden. Sein Mensch war noch in der Nähe, zu deutlich hatte er den Geruch in der Nase. Dennoch war ihm bewußt das jemand seine Beute gerade gestohlen hatte. Dieser Jemand würde das ganz sicher büssen. So knurrte der Tiger während er langsam die Gegend musterte. Dann fand er seinen Menschen und den Hund der sich zwischen sie gedrängt hat.  
Zum Glück erfasste Reika die Situation. " Tara, ich danke dir. Doch Damien will mir nichts böses. Er war nur zu ungestüm."  
" Ich weiß Herrin.", stimmte die blonde Youkai ihr zu.  
Danach lief die Fürstin wieder zu der Raubkatze. Noch einmal schielte Damien zu Tara hinüber, wobei er zu einem Entschluss kam. Offenbar hatte der Hund seine Beute bereitwillig frei gegeben.  
Doch da stand plötzlich ein neues Hindernis zwischen ihm und seinem Menschen. Ungehalten fauchte der Tiger.  
" Damien.", mehr sagte der Neuankömmling nicht aber in so einem strengen Ton das die Raubkatze sofort verstand.  
Dann erst liess der Tigerdämon die Fürstin vorbei. Jetzt endlich graulte sein Menschen ihn wieder, was ihn sogar laut schnurren liess.  
" Verzeiht Lady Reika. Damien scheint euch sehr vermisst zu haben.", bat Kazimir.  
" Dank Tara ist mir doch nichts passiert.", beschwichtigte die Fürstin." Es wundert mich nur das Damien mich immer noch kennt."  
" Ein Wesen wie euch vergißt man wohl nicht so leicht.", mutmasste der Tiger.  
Dessen Worte erinnerten die junge Mutter sofort an den Lord der nördlichen Länder.  
Dann stellte sich der Dämon vor, da ihm sein Versäumnis bewußt wurde:" Noch einmal bitte ich um Entschuldigung. Lord Yago hat mich eigentlich besser erzogen. Ich bin Prinz Kazimir, Faruks Bruder und Leibwächter."

Sie hatte den jungen Tiger zwar schon einmal getroffen aber das er auch ein Prinz war, verwirrte Reika jetzt. Doch in diesem Moment kam schon Faruk herbei, der sofort sprach: " Willkommen zurück Lady Reika. Ihr habt euch nicht verhört. Kazimir ist mein Bruder. Wir sind nicht nur am gleichen Tag geboren, sondern haben auch den selben Vater."  
Nun erklärte Kazimir näher:" Eine komplizierte Geschichte. Ich bin mir sicher General Naoki wird euch jedes Detail darüber berichten wenn ihr darum bittet. Er hat ein Talent dafür."  
Doch offenbar gefiel es dem Soldaten ganz und gar nicht. Er mochte sicher ein guter Erzähler sein aber es sollte auf keinen Fall zur Gewohnheit werden. Anderseits und bei diesem Gedanken mußte er sogar schmunzeln, würde er in einigen Jahren vermutlich seiner Tochter eine Menge Geschichten erzählen müssen. Allein die Aussicht darauf machte ihn gerade glücklich.

Kurz danach entschuldigte sich Sesshomaru. Als nächstes wollte er zusammen mit seiner kleinen Familie seine Mutter aufsuchen und danach hatte der Fürst noch eine Kleinigkeit für Reika im Sinn.  
Sobald Yumi den kleinen Welpen, ihren ersten Enkel im Arm hatte überfiel sie selbst ein wenige Melancholie. Sie seufzte und blickte zu ihrem Gemahl hinüber.  
Naoki verstand den Blick und definierte ihn richtig. Yumi sehnte sich gerade selbst nach einem Kind von ihm. Sein Geständnis lag ihm auch schon auf der Zunge als jemand anderes dringend seine Anwesenheit wünschte. So verliess er den Raum.

Sobald Reika mit ihrem Gemahl das gemeinsames Schlafgemach betrat, bat Sesshomaru. "Dreh dich um und schließe deine Augen."  
Nach einem kurzen zögern kam die Fürstin dem nach. Gleich danach hörte sie ein schabendes Geräusch was sie zu der Bemerkung veranlasste:" Du verschiebst ein Regal."  
" Das tue ich." lautet die Antwort und im selben Augenblick wurde Reikas Schulter ergriffen um sie wieder in die andere Richtung zu schieben. Nun durfte sie auch schauen. Mit ihrer Einschätzung lag die Dämonenjägerin richtig. Dort wo gerade noch das Regal stand, klaffte nun ein Loch nein besser eine geöffnete Tür in der Mauer. Gemeinsam betraten sie den dahinter liegenden Raum.  
" Das ist das einzige Geheimnis das ich die letzten drei Jahre vor dir hatte. Der Raum existiert seit ich die Gemächer umbauen lassen habe.", gestand ihr nun Sesshomaru.  
Voller Freude sah sich die junge Mutter um. Es war ein Kinderzimmer. Hier fand man nicht nur zwei Wiegen, sondern auch nützlich Dinge die eine Mutter wohl benötigte um ihr Baby angemessen zu versorgen. Selbst die Vorhänge waren zweifarbig, einmal in Rosa und einmal in hellblau. So wie ihr Gemahl erzählte hätte FaiMao dieses Farbwissen von Kagome.  
Reika wußte zwar das die Gemächer der Goldkatze und die des Hanyous auch so eine Erweiterung erhalten hatten doch die Existenz dieses Raumes machte sie völlig sprachlos. Somit mußte ihr Fürst schon länger auf ein Kind von ihr gehofft haben.

Aus seiner Kleidung holte der Lord dann noch ein Spielzeug. Es sah aus wie eine Puppe an deren oberen Ende an langen Fäden kleinere Puppen hingen. Wenn man sie bewegte klapperten sie leise. Sozusagen eine Art Rassel.  
" Das Geschenk ist von Ryoto.", gab der Lord noch an.

" Fehlt dir etwas," wollte der Lord später wissen.  
Reika drehte sich zu ihm um und sagte." Ja, eine Biwalaute."  
" Für was?", wurde gefragt.  
" Vielleicht möchte mein Sohn das ich ihm gelegentlich vorsinge ." erklärte seine Gemahlin sofort.  
Doch das was der Fürst als nächstes ansprach verwunderte Reika: Hast du auch in Daikis Schloss gesungen?"  
Ehrlich antwortet sie:" Ja, einmal bei Vollmond kurz bevor Daichi geboren wurde."  
Daraufhin trat Sesshomaru vor, küsste seine Gemahlin auf die Stirn und versprach:" Du bekommst deine Laute."  
Danach liess er eine überraschte Fürstin zurück. So betrat sie das Zimmer wieder und betrachte jeden Gegenstand mit einem liebevollen Blick.  
Das dieser Raum schon solange existierte, nur für sie und ihr Kind gebaut wurde, machte die Dämonenjägerin gerade mehr als glücklich. Diese Geste von Sesshomaru war ein erneuter Liebesbeweis. Nein sie brauchte keine Worte, so etwas würde auch nicht zu einem Youkai wie ihm passen, da seine Taten viel mehr ausdrückten.

Währenddessen suchte der Lord seinen Onkel auf. Es gab da noch ein paar Dinge zu klären. Inzwischen wußte Sesshomaru auch das die beiden Hofdamen für den Vorfall im Garten verantwortlich waren.  
Kaum hatte der Lord das Amtszimmer Naokis betreten, brachte der Fürst sein Anliegen vor:" Die beiden Hofdamen.."  
Naoki erklärte sofort: " Hinagiku befindet sich seit deinem letzten Besuch freiwillig unter Arrest. Sie ist zu mir gekommen und hat mir alles gestanden. Meiner Meinung nach bereut sie ihren Fehler und erwartet das Urteil unserer edlen Fürstin. Beniko wird ständig überwacht. Sie kann keinen Schritt mehr zurücklegen ohne Begleitung."  
" Warum hast du sie nicht auch unter Arrest gestellt?"  
Jetzt schmunzelte der ältere Daiyoukai und erklärte. " Sie hat Wächter der besonderen Art.", danach wandte er sein Kopf etwas und deutete zur Westterrasse, wo man gerade die Hofdame sah. Beniko drehte sich ständig nervös zur Seite und versuchte Damien zu entkommen. Doch der Tiger legte sich immer neben der rothaarigen Youkai nieder. In unmittelbarer Nähe hielt sich Nanami mit ihren Sohn Shun auf. Nicht weit davon lehnten Lord Yagos Söhne jeweils an einem Baum.  
Wenn Sesshomaru überrascht war, dann zeigte er es nicht. Sein Onkel erklärte weiter:" In den letzten Wochen hat Beniko die Hölle durchgemacht. Damien hat sein Aufgabe so ernst genommen, das er ihr inzwischen Tag und Nacht nicht mehr von ihrer Seite weicht. Prinz Faruk fragt sich inzwischen ersthaft ob der Tiger jemals wieder mit ihnen ins nördliche Reich zurückkehrt oder ob dieser sich für immer in Benikos Räume einquartiert."  
Danach liess sich der Lord alles bis ins kleinste Detail erzählen. Gelegentlich mußte sogar er hin und wieder schmunzeln. In der Tat, Beniko hatte wirklich ganz besondere Wächter. Da hatte sein Onkel eine gute Wahl getroffen.

Kurz darauf gingen auch Onkel und Neffe ins Freie. Zum selben Zeitpunkt traf am Tor eine Bote ein der sofort den Taisho sprechen wollte. So empfing Naoki den Falkendämon mitten auf dem Hof.  
Beniko die gerade von ihrem Spaziergang aus dem Garten kam, erkannte den Boten sofort. Das war einer der Youkais die ihrem Vater dienten. Im nächsten Moment hörte sie die Worte mit.  
" Lord Arata entsendet seine Grüße. Sobald es ihm möglich ist, wird er im Westen eintreffen. Ich soll euch Taisho ausrichten, das einige Erkenntnisse bereits vorliegen."  
Danach verbeugte sich der Bote noch einmal höflich und liess den Hundedämon allein. Eine Antwort erwartete sein Herr nicht. Naoki hatte auch nicht vor eine mitzugeben, da alles geklärt werden würde sobald Arata im Schloss ankam.  
Als sich der General umwandte sah er die Hofdame. Wieder einmal konnte man auf ihrem Gesicht dieses kleine überlegende Lächeln sehen. Offenbar erfreute die Ankunft ihres Vaters sie. Dann würde die Youkai sicher eine gehörige Überraschung erleben. Für den Moment liess der General die Youkai in dem Glauben Erlösung zufinden.  
Sobald sie im Gebäude mit den Tigern verschwunden war kam nun auch Nanami näher. Die Leibwächterin war ebenfalls stehen geblieben als sie die Neuigkeiten mithörte. Ihr Interesse galt jedoch nicht Beniko, sondern der Information über Aratas zukünftige Pläne. Jetzt mußt sie sich noch einmal genau versichern.  
" Lord Arata ist auf dem Weg hierher?", fragte die Hundedämonin, wobei ihr Ausdruck undefinierbar war.  
Der General gab wahrheitsgemäss Auskunft. Erst danach trug Nanami ihr eigenes Anliegen vor:" Wenn ihr es erlaubt würde Hinagiku gern die Fürstin sprechen."  
Da der ältere Daiyoukai dagegen keine Einwände hatte, brachte er sogar Reika selbst zu der Hofdame.  
Kaum betrat die Fürstin das Gemach liess sich die schwarzhaarige Dämonin auf die Knie nieder und bat um Entschuldigung.  
Sie hatten ein langes Gespräch miteinander und so wie Naoki es vorhergesehen hatte verzieh Reika der Hofdame. Nur zu deutlich hatte sie gemerkt das die Youkai es ehrlich meinte. Außerdem gestand ihr Hinagiku das es ihr inzwischen selbst klar geworden war welche Gefühle sie für den Fürsten hegt. Es war nur eine kleine Schwärmerei gewesen die eher von ihrem Vater befürwortet wurde. Hinagiku wünschte sich jedoch die Aufmerksamkeit eines anderen Dämon den sie aufrichtig liebte und der auch die Zuneigung erwiderte. Obwohl die Hofdame keine Namen nannte, konnte sich Reika denken wer dieser Youkai war. Später berichtete die Fürstin davon ihrem Gefährten und der Idee die sie hatte.  
Was mit Beniko geschehen soll, das überliess die Dämonenjägerin ihrem Gemahl, da sie selbst der Rothaarigen nicht verzeihen konnte.  
Da Hinagiku auch auf Reikas Vorschlag einging weiterhin als Hofdame für Yumi zu arbeiten, konnte die ältere Fürstin auf die andere Youkai verzichten.

Bereits am nächsten Tag wurden beide Hofdamen in den großen Saal geführt, wo der Lord öffentlich die Strafen bekannt gab. Vermutlich hätte er einen diskreteren Ort wählen sollen. Doch anderseits war es auch gut so.  
Beniko, die rothaarige Hundedämonin war ganz blass. Um so gefasster benahm sich Hinagiku.  
Sesshomaru wandte sich direkt an die schwarzhaarige Dämonin. " Du warst ehrlich und hast deinen Fehler bereut. In Zukunft wirst du weiterhin als Hofdame bleiben können unter der Voraussetzung, das du dir einen Gemahl nimmst. Dennoch lasse ich dir die freie Entscheidung. Also wähle deinen Gefährten selbst. "  
Die Youkai sah General Naoki an. In ihrem Blick lag so etwas wie Dankbarkeit. Bestimmt hatte nicht nur Lady Reika sich für sie eingesetzt.  
Dieser deutete den Blick aber falsch. So sagte er: " Ich habe bereits eine Gefährtin und habe nicht die Absicht eine Nebenfrau zunehmen."  
" Akito.", sagte daraufhin Hinagiku nur.  
" Dein Wächter", entfuhr es überrascht dem General. Er war ein junger starker Krieger. Schien aber auch freundlich zusein. Vermutlich wäre er tatsächlich ein guter Gefährte.  
Der Befehl seines Neffen riss Naoki aus seinen Gedanken.  
" Holt Akito.", der Soldat kam dem sofort nach.  
Kurze Zeit später stand der junge Dämon vor seinem Fürsten und wurde von ihm betrachtet. Beim eintreten hatte Akito einen kurzes aufmunterndes Lächeln zu Hinagiku geworfen. Außer Sesshomaru hatte es niemand gemerkt.  
Dieser richtete sein Wort an den Soldaten: " Da du Hinagiku Wächter bist kennst du sicher auch ihre Verfehlungen. Auf Wunsch meiner Fürstin und weil die Hofdame bereut, habe ich beschlossen gnädig zu sein. Deshalb werde ich sie lebenslang an einen Gefährten binden. Du weisst das man dem Befehl eines Fürsten nachzukommen hat?"  
" Ja, Herr.", stimmte der braunhaarige Dämon mit leiser Stimme zu.  
Die nächsten Worten schürten etwas seine eigenen Hoffnungen.  
" Hinagiku durfte sich mit meiner Erlaubnis den ihren selbst erwählen.", hörte Akito den Lord weiter sprechen.  
" Sie wird sicher eine gute Wahl getroffen haben.". antworte der junge Dämon darauf.. Er wirkte betroffen, wagte aber keinen Einspruch. Im Moment fühlte er sich hin und her gerissen. Gerade rang er mit einer Entscheidung, ohne zu wissen das ihm der Fürst seiner Bitte gleich zuvorkommen würde.  
" Davon bin ich überzeugt. Ich hoffe du bist ihr ein guter Gefährte."  
Diesmal ruckte der Kopf des Soldaten, den er bis jetzt gesenkt hatte empor. Mit erstaunten Blick sah er auf die schwarzhaarige Youkai. Dann versprach er:" Ich werde weder euch mein edler Fürst noch meine Gefährtin jemals enttäuschen."  
" Davon bin ich überzeugt.", gab Sesshomaru an. Während der Wächter Hinagiku in die Arme schloss, fiel der Blick des Fürsten auf Beniko, die ängstlich in der Ecke stand:" Mit dir befassen wir uns sobald dein Vater eingetroffen ist. Erhoffe dir jedoch nicht allzu viel Hilfe von Lord Arata."  
Kurz darauf brachte der General die rothaarige Hundedämonin zurück in ihre Gemächer.

Kaum hatte sich der Saal geleert wandte sich Sesshomaru seiner Mutter zu. Die ältere Hundedämonin war zwar die ganze Zeit anwesend gewesen hatte sich aber verborgen gehalten. Immerhin fällte ihr Sohn ein Urteil über zwei ihrer Hofdamen. Was Yumi über die Strafe dachte war ihr nicht anzusehen. Als aber General Naoki von seiner Gefährtin sprach und das er kein zweite Frau neben ihr dulden würde, hatte es eine Reaktion bei der älteren Fürstin ausgelöst. Sesshomaru hatte sich schon gewundert, da er ja über beinahe alles im Schloß bescheid wußte. Er hatte Naoki nie auch nur in der Nähe einer weiblichen Dämonin gesehen. Doch dann hatte die Antwort des Generals ein Lächeln auf das Gesichts seiner Mutter gezaubert in dem sich vieles gespiegelt hatte. Jetzt ergaben alle Dinge einen Sinn, besonders die Vorliebe seiner Mutter morgens zu Baden und die besonders starken Kräuter die sie dabei benutzte. Es diente nur dazu einen anderen Geruch zu verschleiern. Gesten, Blicke, selbst unbedeutende Handlungen.  
All das setzte sich jetzt zusammen zu einem Bild. Was jedoch Sesshomaru selbst erstaunte, er war nicht einmal verärgert. Im Gegenteil er fand die Wahl seiner Mutter perfekt. Doch was ihm noch bewußt wurde, obwohl seine Mutter es vor allen verbarg, sie war glücklich mit dem General. Doch dann hatte der Lord eine weitere Erkenntnis, welche ihn zuerst verblüffte. Erst danach freute er sich im Stillen darüber.

Da Yumi hinter einer Säule stand und eigentlich von niemanden gesehen werden konnte, erlaubte sich die ältere Fürstin für einen Augenblick ihre Maske fallen zulassen. Dabei bedachte sie allerdings nicht den Spiegel, wodurch Sesshomaru einen guten Blick auf sie hatte.  
Nun war die ältere Hundedämonin hervor getreten und sah den Hinausgehenden nach. Danach drehte sie sich um und bemerkte jetzt erst das sie von den goldenen Augen ihres Sohnes intensiv gemustert wurde. Besonders ihre Körpermitte fand er wohl besonders von Interesse.

Einen Augenblick wartete der Fürst noch. Als er sicher war das Naoki ihn hören konnte und der Soldaten gleich eintreten würde, begann Sesshomaru mit gleichgültiger Stimme:" Mutter ich hoffe das meine Schwester kein Bastard wird."  
Instinktiv fuhren Yumis Hände zu ihrem Bauch, während sie ihren Sohn verblüfft ansah. Sie fühlte sich zwar seit einigen Tagen nicht wohl aber an diese Möglichkeit hatte sie selbst nicht gedacht. Jetzt jedoch wo sie in sich hinein horchte spürte sie ganz schwach eine zweite dämonische Energie.  
" Ich erwarte ein Kind.", hauchte sie ganz leise.  
Naoki hatte den Saal betreten und umarmte nun Yumi von hinten. Er legte seine Kopf auf ihre Schulter um zu bestätigen:" Wir erwarten ein Kind meine geliebte Gemahlin."  
Dann sah er seinen Neffen an und erklärte:" Kein Bastard. Dieser Bund wurde mit dem Segen deines Vaters geschlossen."

Etwas in Sesshomarus Erinnerungen wollte an die Oberfläche. Worte die Inu no Taisho vor 200 Jahren geäußert hatte. Sein Vater hatte damals Andeutungen gemacht. Wenn er da zugehört hätte anstatt wütend wegen Izayoi zu sein, wäre es ihm bewußt geworden das seine Mutter in der gleichen Nacht ebenfalls ihr Lager mit jemanden geteilt hat. Jetzt wurde dem Lord klar das sein Onkel das Wesen war nachdem sich seine Mutter immer gesehnt hatte.  
Deshalb konnte sich auch Naoki so sicher sein das Yumi nur einen Sohn hatte. Der General teilte mit seiner Mutter das Lager bereits seit mehr als 200 Jahren.

Kurz darauf kam ein Youkai herein. Man sah ihm die Verwirrung schon in seiner Mine an. Er warf sich direkt vor Generals Naokis Füsse und begann:" Verzeiht Naoki-sama. Ich habe nur eine Bitte lasst meinen Tod schmerzlos sein."  
Nachdenklich betrachtete der General seinen Assistent und fragte dann:" Warum glaubst du den Tod verdient zu haben."

" Man munkelt das die Fürstin ein Kind von euch erwartet. Es heisst sie wäre eure Geliebte. Ich schwöre das ich mein Wort gehalten habe und nie jemanden von meiner Beobachtung im Stofflager, sowie unserem Gespräch danach erzählt habe. Dennoch stehe ich zu meinem Wort, ich erwarte eure Strafe Herr."  
Während Sesshomaru und Yumi nicht wußten was gerade hier vorging, sah sich Naoki im Saal um. Leider waren immer noch etliche Youkai anwesend, einige Wachen und Diener die hier ihre Arbeit verrichteten. Vermutlich gab es auch ein oder zwei Gäste die zufällig die Worte des Fürsten gehört hatten. Jetzt konnte er das Verhalten seines Assistent durchaus Verstehen.  
Deshalb beruhigte er den Dämon: " In diesem Fall kann ich dich nicht zur Rechenschaft ziehen. Die Schuld trägt mein Neffe. Es war seine unbedachte Äußerung die den Auslöser für das Gerücht gegeben hat."  
Die einzige Reaktion die Sesshomaru sich erlaubte war das fragende hochziehen seiner Augenbraue.  
Naoki sah von ihm zu Yumi, bevor er eine Entscheidung traf.  
" Da sich Gerüchte bekanntlich wie ein Lauffeuer verbreiten, wirst du jetzt ein Offizielle Ankündigung im Schloss verlauten lassen.", mit diesen Worten wandte er sich wieder an den jungen Youkai." Naoki, der jünger Bruder des verstorbenen Inu no Taisho und seine Gemahlin Yumi, freuen sich verkünden zu können das sie nach 200 Jahren vergebenen wartens mit einem Kind beschenkt werden."

Kaum war der Youkai fort als Naoki riet die ganze Angelegenheit etwas privater zu besprechen, vermutlich hatte besonders sein Neffe noch einige Fragen.  
Doch es war Yumi die zuerst ihren Gemahl anfuhr:" Du hast dein Wort nicht gehalten."  
" Das habe ich.", erinnerte der ältere Daiyoukai und erklärte den Wortlaut ihrer Vereinbarung: "Sobald mein Neffe die Geburt seines Erben verkündet werde ich mich nicht länger zurückhalten. Dann werde ich auch zu meiner wahren Herkunft stehen um dich nicht zu beschämen."  
" Doch nicht das, sondern unser Kind. Du hast mich geschwängert.", warf die Fürstin ein.  
Die Antwort des Generals sollte Yumi verwirren. Dieser äußerte:" Mit den Kräutertränken ist so eine Sache, sie wirken eben nur wenn du sie nimmst."  
" Das habe ich doch immer. Nur ein einziges mal hatte ich sie vergessen." dann machte die Fürstin eine Pause und sah ihren Gemahl eindringlich an. Sie kannte diesen Blick, irgend etwas war da was ihr wohl nicht gefallen würde.  
" Naoki, wie oft.", wollte sie wissen.  
" 20, 30 mal in den letzten 200 Jahren bestimmt. Zum Glück habe ich es jedesmal gemerkt und mich zurückgehalten. Da letzte mal waren wir beide wohl nachlässig." erläuterte der Hundedämon.  
" Das letzte mal.", flüsterte sie gedanklich abwesend. Naokis merkwürdiges Verhalten hatte ihr an dem Morgen zudenken geben aber sie war sich doch sicher das die Phiole leer war. Dann konnte das nur eins bedeuten. Mit einem Hauch Überraschung fragte Yumi deshalb: " Du trinkst das Zeug?"  
" So schlecht schmeckt das Zeug nun auch wieder nicht.", gestand der Soldat etwas belustigt.

Sesshomaru stand indessen daneben und hörte nur halb zu. Kein Wunder das sich Naoki mit dem Kräutertrank den Beniko in Reikas Nähe schmuggeln wollte vertraut war. Offenbar hatte es sich um so einen gehandelt. Doch da war noch mehr. Etwas das vor vielen Jahren passierte. Warum ihm das gerade bewußt wurde konnte er sich selbst nicht erklären.  
Lange dachte der Fürst nach. Immer wieder war er bei den Ereignissen als ein Vater den Bund mit Izayoi einging. Nur zu gut konnte sich Sesshomaru an die Nacht erinnern. Kaum war er von seiner Reise zurück traf er einen Diener der ihm von den neuesten Dingen im Schloss berichtete. Jetzt wo sich der Lord zurück erinnerte kam es ihm so vor als ob dieser richtig schadenfroh gewesen war.  
In diesem Moment wußte Sesshomaru wieder um welchen Diener es sich handelte.  
" Entschuldigt mich." mit diesen Worten stand der Fürst auf und eilte hinaus. Naoki und Yumi folgten ihm verwundert.  
Zielstrebig lief Sesshomaru zu dem einem bestimmten Raum und betrat ihn ohne anzuklopfen. Zum Glück war dessen Bewohner jetzt anwesend. Bevor dieser reagieren konnte schnellte Sesshomaru vor und packte den Diener an der Kehle." Diesmal ist meine Gefährtin nicht da um dein erbärmliches Leben zu retten.", begann er spöttisch. Doch dann wurde der Lord ernst, seine Stimme ein Spur kälter:" Vor 200 Jahren, als du behauptest ich solle mich sofort bei meinen Vater melden um von meiner Reise zuberichten, hast du gelogen."  
" Nicht ganz. Am nächsten Morgen hätte auch genügt.", gab der Youkai von sich.  
" Warum dann deine Lüge.", fuhr der Fürst den Diener an.  
"Verzeiht Herr aber ich dachte ihr wolltet immer über alles im Schloss informiert werden und da ich wußte das es euch nicht gefällt wenn euer Vater einen Menschen beschläft..."  
" Schweig.", befahl der Lord und stieß den Youkai von sich fort, so das dieser gegen die Wand prallte: "Abschaum.", knurrte er ihm noch einmal zu und war im Begriff zu gehen. Warum der Diener plötzlich seinen Hass loswerden wollte konnte keiner richtig begreifen. Der Dämon schnaubte verächtlich und stieß dann hervor:" Ihr seid auch nicht besser als eurer Vater, genauso erbärmlich und schwach."  
Mit diesen Worten ergriff der Youkai etwas aus dem Regal.  
Der Lord hielt es nicht einmal für nötig sich umzudrehen. Doch eine Antwort darauf blieb ihm erspart.

Eine bläuliche Lichtpeitsche schoß haarscharf an Sesshomaru vorbei und traf den Diener der sogleich zu Boden sank. Drei gezackte Sterne fielen aus dessen Klauen und poltern auf die Dielen. Überrascht bückte sich Sesshomaru und hob sie auf. " Reikas Wurfsterne mit Dämonengift." stellte der Lord fest. Er wollte sich eigentlich dem Diener wieder zuwenden, doch Naoki riet:" Kümmere dich um die Fürstin. Sie soll prüfen ob noch mehr bei ihrer Ausrüstung fehlt. Dieser Youkai wird mir sicher einige Fragen beantworten."  
Etwas sagte dem General das der Diener mit den Feinden zusammen arbeitete. Lord Aratas Nachricht war nicht nur mündlich gewesen. Ungesehen von Beniko hatte der Falke einen Brief übergeben in denen einige Erkenntnisse die der Lord in seinem Schloss gewonnen hatte standen.

Einige Stunden später traf sich Naoki mit seinen Neffen in der Bibliothek. Erwartungsvoll sah der Jünger ihm entgegen. Reika war zwar anwesend aber sie und Shun stöberten am anderen Ende des Raumes.  
Naoki schüttelte jedoch nur mit dem Kopf, was bei Sesshomaru eine hochgezogene Augenbraue zur Folge hatte.  
" Der Diener ist Tod. Ich habe ihn wohl etwas zu hart angefasst." erklärte der General.  
Worauf der Fürst meinte: " Das lässt sich nicht ändern. Hast du wenigstens etwas herausgefunden?"  
" Offenbar hat der Pantherdämon ihn angeworben. Es war vermutlich relativ leicht ihn auf die Seite der Feinde zuziehen. Seine Aufgabe war es Informationen zu liefern. Reika wollte er auf eigene Faust in Misskredit bringen. Wenn ein Dämon getötet wird mit Waffen die unserer verehrten Fürstin gehören, würde man natürlich zuerst deine Gefährtin verdächtigen."  
" Über die Feinde selbst hatte er wohl keine Informationen?", wagte Sesshomaru zufragen.  
" Falls er etwas wußte hat er absichtlich geschwiegen oder ich habe mich zu schnell von meinen Gefühlen leiten lassen Doch wenn jemand schwangere Menschenfrauen bedroht verliere ich meine Selbstbeherrschung.", gestand der ältere Daiyoukai.  
Alles was Sesshomaru später dazu sagte." Hoffentlich war er der einzige Verräter im Schloss."

Lyncht mich Bitte nicht gleich, denkt dran, so werdet ihr das Ende nie erfahren;)  
Da werden Rätsel gelöst und schon winke ich mit dem nächsten. Aber keine Sorge. Spätestens im 4. Teil wird der Knoten endgültig entwirrt.

..tbc...

20. Kapitel - Frühlingsgefühle

Benikos Vater kommt ins Spiel und zerstört auch die letzte Illusion der Youkai. Doch es wird auch einige erfreuliche Ereignisse geben


	20. Frühlingsgefühle

Anmerkung: Ich habe mich doch entschlossen das eine oder andere Geheimnis auszuplaudern.

20. Kapitel - Frühlingsgefühle

Noch immer saßen Onkel und Neffe in der Bibliothek. Gemeinsam arbeiten sie die Korrespondenz durch die wegen der Suche nach Reika liegen geblieben war. Wenig später gesellten sich Yumi und Nanami zu den beiden. Die ältere Fürstin bemerkte Reika zwischen den unzähligen Reihen von Bücherregalen, deshalb fragte sie ihren Sohn:" Es scheint mir das deine Gefährtin viel Zeit hier verbringt. Sucht sie etwas Bestimmtes."  
Nur kurz blickte Sesshomaru auf und sah hinüber zu seiner Gemahlin. Während er schon den nächsten Brief in seine Klauen nahm, erklärte er:" Bücher über Hanyous."  
Deshalb wandte sich Yumi nun zu Naoki:" Du kennst dich doch am besten hier aus."  
Dieser erläuterte sofort:" Zum größtenteils. Soviel ich weiß existierte früher ein Buch darüber, doch es steht nicht dort wo es sein sollte. Deshalb suchen die Beiden jetzt."  
Nanami hatte inzwischen prüfend die Luft beschnuppert weil sie den Geruch ihres Sohnes in der Nase hatte. Dennoch nannte sie nur den Namen:" Shun?"  
Wieder hörte man den General:" Er hat mich um Erlaubnis gebeten die edle Fürstin zu unterstützen. In meinen Augen gab es keinen Grund deinem Sohn die Bitte zu verweigern."

Aufgrund seiner guten Ohren hörte der Bote das Gespräch mit. Vermutlich würde seine Mutter gleich die richtigen Schlüsse ziehen. Deshalb ging er nun langsam zu den anderen Youkais, wo Nanami tatsächlich meinte:" Wenn sich Shun für dieses Buch interessiert, will er dann mit Shaline den Bund eingehen?"  
" Falls du nichts dagegen hast verehrte Mutter.", erklang die Stimme des jungen Hundedämon hinter der Leibwächterin. Dann fügte er noch hinzu:" Vorausgesetzt unser edler Fürst ist ebenfalls mit der Wahl meiner Gefährtin einverstanden."  
Reika war dem jungen Boten gefolgt und nun mußte sie lächeln. Offenbar freute sie sich für ihre Cousine. Das war auch der Grund warum Sesshomaru folgendes antwortete:" Sicherlich wird Nanami deswegen noch ein Gespräch mit dir führen, vor allem was  
möglichen Konsequenzen betrifft, doch solange du nichts tust was Shaline schadet, hast du meine und auch die Erlaubnis meiner Gefährtin."  
Offenbar hatte Shun es in dieser Beziehung nicht allzu eilig oder er bedachte alles sorgfältig, wie die Anwesenden gleich erfuhren. " Shalines Zustimmung habe ich noch nicht eingeholt. Es war auch meine Absicht Fürst Daiki darüber zu informieren, jedoch nur wenn niemand etwas dagegen hat."  
" Nachdem was mir Tadashi erzählte, ist der Fürst über deine nächtlichen Besuche bei meiner Cousine informiert.", erzählte Reika.  
" Das hatte ich befürchtet. Ryoto glaubt das der Fürst ein Gespräch gehört hat, dass ich mit meinem Bruder führte. Dennoch hat Daiki mich nie durch seine Soldaten aufgehalten.", gestand Shun jetzt. Doch niemand rügte ihn deswegen. Im Gegenteil Nanami zeigte es zwar noch nicht, doch im Stillen freute sie sich für ihren Sohn.  
Leise sprach der Bote aber weiter. " Wenn du Einwände hast verehrte Mutter kann ich es verstehen. Immerhin wäre ich der erste Youkai der so jung den Bund eingeht."  
Sehr zu seiner Überraschung kam es direkt von General Naoki:" Du wirst wohl kaum warten wollen bis Shalines Enkelin alt genug für dich ist. Wenn du die Schneiderin magst, lass dir diese Chance nicht entgehen."

Bis jetzt hatte die ältere Daiyoukai geschwiegen. Doch sie wußte genau, ihre Meinung war am Ende ausschlaggebend. Sich zu Menschen hingezogen zu fühlen lag offenbar in der Familie. Diese Richtung behagte der braunhaarigen Hundedämonin viel mehr als eine andere. Nanami konnte dem Welpen nicht einmal einen Vorwurf machen. Immerhin war ihr erster Gefährte ein Mensch. Selbst Ryoto hat sich für eine menschliche Frau entschieden obwohl es sogar einige Youkais gegeben hatte die Interesse an ihm zeigten.  
Sie würde zwar mit Shun diesbezüglich einige Gespräche führen, dennoch war sie sich sicher das der Youkai von seiner Wahl nicht abzubringen war. Vielleicht was das auch ganz gut so. Das Glück ihrer Kinder stand bei ihr an erster Stelle. Über den anderen Grund war sie jetzt nicht in Stimmung nachzudenken, denn das würde ihr nur die Freude verderben.  
Doch was sie am meisten verblüffte war ihr Fürst. Da dieser Menschen verachtete, wie würde er deshalb persönlich dazu stehen, trotz das er Shun sein Einverständnis bereits mitgeteilt hatte.  
Lord Sesshomaru schien ihre Gedanken erraten zu haben, weil er jetzt sagte:" Ich kann wohl kaum einem Youkai Vorschriften machen, wenn ich selbst diesen Schritt gewagt habe. Anderseits wird das hoffentlich unter uns Hundedämonen nicht zur Gewohnheit."  
Daraufhin gab die ältere Fürstin ihre Meinung kund." Nun wenigstens hat ein männlicher Dämon in unserer Familie genug Verstand sich nicht mit einem Menschen einzulassen." Bei diesen Worten wandte sich Yumi ihren Gemahl zu. Doch der General schaute genau in die andere Richtung. Er fand wohl das ein kleiner Vogel draußen vor dem Fenster seine Aufmerksamkeit genau in diesem Augenblick verdiente.  
" Naoki.", hauchte im nächsten Moment die Fürstin. Es gelang ihr nicht das leichte Entsetzen aus ihrer Stimme zu verbannen.  
Deshalb entschloss sich der ältere Daiyoukai sie doch anzublicken, wobei er erklärte:" Ich habe nie eine Menschenfrau beschlafen."  
Das was er damit erreichte war das Gegenteil, nun hatte er erst recht die Aufmerksamkeit aller. Nachdenklich blickte er erneut zum Fenster hinaus. Im nächten Moment seufzte der General. Sein Familie wollte eindeutig mehr wissen auch wenn sie nicht fragten.  
Deshalb entschloss er sich die Geschichte in Kurzfassung zu erzählen.  
" Das war vor deiner Zeit Yumi und bevor ich hierher ins Schloss kam. Bei einer Wanderung rettete ich durch Zufall eine schwangere Frau vor niederen Dämonen. Sie war sehr sympathisch und wir unterhielten uns den ganzen Weg bis zu ihren Dorf. Sie war auf Besuch bei ihrer Schwester gewesen und allein unterwegs. Ihr Gemahl der nicht nur brutal war, weigerte sich auch auf den Besuch mitzugehen. Am Waldrand kurz vor ihren Dorf verabschiedete sie sich von mir und gab mir noch einen Kuss auf die Wange um so ihre Dankbarkeit zu zeigen. Obwohl ich sie liebgewonnen hatte, liess ich sie zurück zu ihrem Gefährten. Sie meinte das seit sie das Kind erwartet, wäre er richtig nett zu ihr und würde sie auch nicht mehr schlagen. Einige Wochen später, etwa die Zeit in der dieses Kind auf die Welt kommen sollte, wollte ich sie wieder sehen. Da erfuhr ich das ihr Mann, nicht nur das ungeborene Baby, sondern auch die Mutter getötet hat. Jemand sah unsere Verabschiedung am Waldrand und berichtete es ihm. Er war der Annahme das seine Frau ein Verhältnis mit mir hatte und das Kind unser Hanyou. Ich wurde rasend vor Wut und zerfetzte ihn aber erst nachdem ich ihm mitgeteilt habe das er sein eigenes Kind getötet hatte.  
Vermutlich hätte jedes männliche Wesen in dem Dorf dran glauben müssen aber bevor ich auch nur einen von ihnen zwischen meine Klauen bekommen habe, tauchte mein Bruder auf und schlug mich nieder. Als ich wieder wach wurde befand ich mich in den Verliesen des Schlosses.  
Inu no Taisho saß außerhalb des Banngitters und hat gewartet bis ich wieder bei Besinnung war. Dann hatte er mir gesagt, wenn ich zuviel überschüssige Energie habe, kann ich sie in der Arena beim Kampftraining loswerden. Das ich den Mann getötet habe bereue ich nicht aber für jeden weiten Toten in dem Dorf, dafür hätte ich mich mein Leben lang selbst verachtet."  
" Ist dieser Mensch der Grund weswegen du bei dem Diener...", Sesshomaru vollendete seinen Satz absichtlich nicht. Reika mußte nicht unbedingt erfahren, was vorgefallen war.  
" Das war der Auslöser.", gab Naoki zu." Es wird dir jedoch nicht gefallen Sesshomaru."  
" Das spielt keine Rolle.", war alles was der Fürst dazu meinte. Doch dann warf Yumi vorwurfsvoll ein:" In letzer Zeit verschweigst du tatsächlich eine Menge, mein lieber Gemahl. Muß ich dich an meine beiden Hofdamen erinnern!"  
" Du weißt genau das ich nur dann Anschuldigungen erhebe wenn ich Beweise habe. Hinagiku hat Benikos Namen nie genannt. Der einzige Grund warum ich sie verdächtigt habe, weil beide im Garten zuammen waren und dann ihre Flucht, die von Shun verhindert wurde. Da auch Beniko schon früher gegen Lady Reika vorgegangen ist...". den Rest liess er offen da jeder wußte was gemeint war. Nach einer kurzen Pause erklang seine Stimme erneut:" Nun verehrter Neffe wahrscheinlich hat Fürst Daiki deiner Gefährtin das Leben gerettet, als er sie festhielt."  
Kurz blickte Sesshomaru zu Reika, bevor er zugab:" Es lag nie in meiner Absicht den Fürsten zur Rechenschaft zuziehen. Daiki gehört zu den Menschen dessen Handlungen selbstloser sind als es am Anfang den Anschein hat. Wenn du aber etwas weißt in Zusammenhang mit meiner Gemahlin...", in diesem Moment unterbrach sich der Fürst. Gerade kam ihm ein Gedanke. Schwangere Menschenfrauen, Feinde, Benikos Kräutertrank...

Die gleichen Gedanken hatte vermutlich auch der General. Nun jedoch würden sie nie erfahren ob der Diener mehr wußte. Naoki schämte sich selbst weil er in diesem Moment die Kontrolle verloren hatte, doch das Bild dieses anderen Menschenmädchen und deren brutaler Mann tauchten vor seinem Augen auf, als der Diener einen Teil seines Auftrages gestand. Es lag in der Absicht des Generals alle Details seinem Neffen mitzuteilen, jedoch nicht in der Nähe der jungen Fürstin. Doch jetzt blieb ihm keine Wahl.  
" Der spionierende Hundedämon in Musashi hatte den Auftrag Lady Reika zutöten, falls sie schwanger wäre. Selbst Beniko hat inzwischen zugeben das sie versuchen sollte die Zeugung eines Erben zu verhindern. Beide wurden von einem Pantherdämon dazu animiert. Demnach waren unsere Vermutungen völlig richtig. "  
" Seit unser Krieger getötet wurde scheint kein Fremder mehr in Musashi gewesen zu. Selbst Shun konnte keine weitere Spur von ihm finden.", erwiderte Sesshomaru.  
In diesen Zusammenhang fiel jetzt auch noch dem Boten sein eigenes Versäumnis ein.  
" Er ist Tod. Ryoto ist mit ihm aneinander geraten. Der Dämon hatte eine Abneigung gegen Hanyous und dachte wohl das ein Krüppel leicht zu besiegen ist.", erzählte nun Shun. " Wegen den Informationen über Lady Reikas Aufenthaltsort hatte ich diesen Umstand völlig vergessen. Bitte verzeiht edler Fürst."  
Wieder eine Spur die im Nichts verschwand. Gerade fragte sich Sesshomaru ob die fremden Hundedämonen Söldner vom Festland waren. Der einzige der eventuell Auskunft geben konnte war Lord Yago. Kazimir und auch Faruk konnten in dieser Beziehung nicht weiterhelfen da die beiden Brüder noch nie außerhalb von Japan waren.  
Laut schlußfolgerte der Lord: " Demnach ist er Reika von Musashi aus doch gefolgt oder er hat uns belauscht."  
" Vermutlich hat er auf eigene Faust im Südosten gesucht. Anderseits kann er auch mir gefolgt sein. Ryotos Zusammentreffen mit ihm war zum Zeitpunkt als ich Shaline aufgesucht habe. Kurz vor Vollmond.", gab der jüngste Youkai noch an.  
Der Lord der westlichen Länder sah zu seinem Onkel und fragte:" Ich nehme an du hast inzwischen entsprechende Massnahmen getroffen."  
Dieser bestätigte:" Wachen oder Diener werden in Zukunft genau überprüft. FaiMao achtet besonders darauf wer in diesem Flügel Dienst hat. Niemand wird Reika oder Daichi zu Nahe kommen."  
Ein Gefühl gab Sesshomaru den Ausschlag einige Bedenken laut zu äußern und danach noch eine Bitte zustellen:" Mir lässt die Bemerkung der Katze keine Ruhe, was den Geruch betrifft. Wenn sie es auf meinen Erben abgesehen haben, dann vielleicht auch auf meine Schwester. Besser du beschützt meine verehrte Mutter ebenso sorgfältig."  
" Dieser Gedanke kam mir auch schon. Nachdem ich die Herzen sämtlicher weiblicher Youkais ohne Gefährten im Schloss gebrochen habe, fällt es nun nicht mehr auf wenn ich ständig bei Yumi bin."  
" Dann werde ich auch vorerst mit Shaline den Bund nicht eingehen. Sie ist Lady Reikas Cousine und ich möchte sie nicht in Gefahr bringen. Falls die Feinde das herausfinden und sie als Geisel nutzen nur um die Fürstin zu bekommen, würde ich mir das nicht verzeihen können.", beschloss Shun deshalb.  
Man stimmte seiner Entscheidung sogar zu.

" Entschuldige Shun, es steht immer noch meine Antwort aus", lenkte dann Nanami das Gespräch wieder zurück auf ihr ursprüngliches Thema. " Sobald das mit den Feinden erledigt ist, werde mit Shaline glücklich. Es stört mich nicht wenn deine Kinder Hanyous sind."  
Die grünäugige Dämonenjägerin meinte dann noch:" Nur schade das wir nirgendwo das Buch finden können."

" So ungern ich das Zugebe. Das einzige Buch was existierte, hat Prinzessin Izayoi bekommen kurz vor Inuyashas Geburt. Ich nehme an es ist damals ein Opfer der Flammen geworden." gestand danach Nanami.  
Reika saß auf einem Kissen, hatte die Hände auf ihrem Schoß und blickte nachdenklich zu Boden. Plötzlich sah sie hoch, während ein Lächeln über ihr Gesicht blitzte, bestimmte die Fürstin:" Wir schreiben einfach ein Neues. Da ich vieles notiert habe während meiner Schwangerschaft und auch Kagome offenbar Buch geführt hat, ist das doch ein Anfang."  
Die Leibwächterin gab dann ebenfalls an:" Sicherlich erinnere ich mich noch an genug Dinge die im Buch standen, Herrin."  
Reika legte ihre Hand auf die Klaue der Youkai und bat:" Wenn wir hier unter uns sind mußt du mich nicht Herrin nennen."  
" Nun es..."  
Doch die Fürstin unterbrach. " Dann befehle ich es dir.", mit einen Seitenblick auf ihren Gemahl bat sie dann:" Trotzdem habe ich eine Bitte. "  
Da Nanami auffordernd nickte, erläutere die Dämonenjägerin ihr Anliegen." Erkläre mir warum mein Gemahl Ryoto wie einen Lord behandelt. Seiner Erklärung nach hat sich dein Sohn dieses Privileg hart erarbeitet. Doch ich glaube Sesshomaru kein Wort."  
" Ich habe nicht gelogen.", fast schon knurrend entgegnete das der Fürst.  
Die Leibwächterin lächelte etwas, danach blickt sie ihre zweiten Sohn an. Gerade fragte sie sich ob ihr Jüngster alles gut aufnehmen würde. Nachdem sie noch einmal tief Luft geholt hat, gestand sie:" Euer Gemahl hat nicht gelogen. Die Anerkennung unseres Fürsten hat sich Ryoto wirklich erst verdienen müssen. Erst viel später erfuhren beide, dass mein Sohn der Erbe eines Lords ist."  
" Ryotos Vater?", wollte Reika wissen.  
" Nein, der meines älteren Bruders. Seine Vorlieben sind anderer Natur und deshalb denkt er nicht daran eine Gefährtin zunehmen, um Nachkommen zu zeugen. Aus diesem Grund hat er meinen erstgeborenen Sohn als seinen Nachfolger bestimmt. Das Problem ist nur nach Ryotos Geburt hat mein Bruder ihn nicht anerkannt. Demnach wäre Shun sein Erbe, wenn er von ihm wüßte."  
Wenn Reika überrascht war zeigte sie es nicht. Mehr zu sich selbst flüsterte sie nun:" Anderer Natur, dann bevorzugt er männliche Wesen."  
" Callmaru." mehr brauchte Naoki nicht in den Raum zustellen sofort hatte er die Aufmerksamkeit aller.  
" Lord Callmaru?", fragte Nanami jetzt.  
Deshalb erklärte der General:" Dein Bruder hat ihn am Hof des östlichen Herrscher kennengelernt, seit dem teilen sie das Lager."  
Die jüngere Fürstin mußte fragen:" Wer ist dieser Callmaru."  
Da erst fiel allen ein das Reika den Dämon nicht kennen konnte. So gab Sesshomaru an:" Ein Schmetterlingsdämon. Weibliche Wesen finden ihn sehr anziehend. Deshalb solltest du dich vor ihm in Acht nehmen, besonders vor dem Staub den er benutzt."  
" Sprich nicht für mich oder Nanami. Ich verabscheue dieses fliegende Insekt.", warf Yumi ein, wobei sie aufgebracht war. Deshalb schlußfolgerte der Lord der westlichen Länder:" Callmaru hat es gewagt dich zu beleidigen verehrte Mutter."  
Danach sah er seinen Onkel an. Dessen Blick war auch grimmig bei der Erinnerung.  
Das Yumi dieses schlechte Erlebnis überwunden hat, zeigte jetzt ihre Erläuterung der damaligen Umstände.  
Während ihrer Erzählung lauschte Sesshomarus Gefährtin zwar aber gleichzeitig kam ihr auch eine Eingebung. Deshalb sah sie ihren Gemahl an. Dieser formte tonlos mit den Lippen:" Möglich."  
Was er damit meinte wußte sie sofort. Die Wahrheit würden sie bestimmt gemeinsam herausfinden.

Shun saß die ganze Zeit still da mit unleserlichen Gesicht. Es war weniger die Herkunft seiner Mutter die ihn schockte, sondern sein Onkel. Kein Wunder das seine Mutter ihn oft so merkwürdig beobachtet hatte, wenn er in der Arena trainierte. Dann noch seine Bemerkungen er wäre an Dämoninnen nicht interessiert. Vermutlich hätte er Nanami seine Gefühle zu Shaline schon viel eher beichten sollen und nicht nur davon sprechen sie nur wie eine Schwester zu mögen.  
" Shun.", in der Stimme seiner Mutter las der junge Bote Besorgnis.  
" Keine Sorge. Weder der Titel noch ein Erbe interessieren mich. Ryoto hat wesentlich mehr Anrecht darauf. Falls ihm mein Bruder nicht zusagt, kannst du meinen Onkel ausrichten, er kann das Erbe auch gern meinen zukünftigen Hanyoukind vermachen."

Beinahe hätte Nanami gelacht:" Das werde ich sicherlich eines Tages. Ehrlich gesagt bin ich froh darüber. Es erfüllt mich gerade mit Genugtuung, dass ihr ebenso wie ich denkt. Meine größte Angst war das einer meiner Söhne ihm ähnlich wird. Als du dich nicht für weibliche Wesen interessiert hast, kamen mir schon Bedenken. Vermutlich warst du tatsächlich noch zu jung."  
" Nicht wirklich Mutter. Mein Herz hat nur damals schon gewußt, das Shaline und niemand anderes meine Gefährtin werden wird."  
Kurz danach verliessen sie alle die Bibliothek. Zum Schluß ging Naoki hinaus. In der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal um und sah stirnrunzelnd auf das Bild seines Vaters. Obwohl er wegen dem Geruch nichts gesagt hatte, so dachte er auch darüber nach.  
Dennoch war er sich sicher das sein Vater keine anderen Kinder hatte. Trotzdem ließ ihn der Gedanke nicht los, dass dieser der Schlüssel zur Lösung war.

Während man im westlichen Schloß glücklich über Lady Reikas Rückkehr war und dann plötzlich neue Gefahren entdeckte, gab es tief im Südwesten in der Nähe eines kleinen Hafenortes andere Sorgen.  
Arata sah seinem Sohn stolz nach. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass dieser eine Transaktion vorteilhaft abgeschlossen hatte. Vermutlich würde er alle Geschäfte bald in die Hände des Jüngeren legen können. Der Lord konnte durchaus zufrieden sein.  
Glücklicherweise hatte sein Sohn kaum Eigenschaften seiner Mutter geerbt sondern kam mehr nach ihm selbst. Wobei es auch ihr Aussehen betraf. Arata war ein Hundedämon aus der gleichen Art wie Nanami. Außer einem leichten Geruch nach Fuchs sah man Kisho die Herkunft seiner Urgroßmutter weder in der menschlichen noch in der wahren Gestalt an. Nur die Fellfärbung des jüngeren hatte einen leichten rötlichen Schimmer, was jedoch nur auffiel wenn man es wußte.  
Sein Nachkomme war ihm wichtig auch wenn er für dessen Mutter keine Liebe und noch weniger Sympathie empfand. Zwar hatte er sich mit ihr notgedrungen arrangiert und ihr sogar den Wusch nach einem zweiten Welpen erfüllt aber das Lager teilten sie fast nie. Arata wünschte sich immer noch das die Youkai die seinen Erben geboren hätte eine Andere gewesen wäre, dennoch konnte er mit dem was er erreicht hatte zufrieden sein. So wandte sich der Händler ab und begab sich wieder in seinen Arbeitsraum, da unzählige Papiere, bedingt durch seine lange Abwesenheit warteten.  
Kaum hatte er das erste Schreiben in die Hand genommen als ein kleiner stechender Schmerz ihn aufschreckte. Unwillkürlich fuhr seine Klaue zum Hals um den nervenden Blutsauger zu erschlagen. Eine fiepende Stimme protestierte sofort.  
" Myouga, du lernst auch nie dazu.", tadelte Arata.  
Der Flohdämon hüpfte auf die Platte des Tisches, sah sich suchend um und flüstere so leise das der Hundedämon ihn kaum verstehen konnte:" Sind wir ungestört."  
" Ich denke schon. Dieser Raum hier ist schalldicht."  
Mit einem Seufzen sprach dann Myouga verständlicher:" Ihr habt einen Verräter unter euren Angestellten oder ihr beantwortet absichtlich keine Briefe. Weder aus dem nördlichen noch westlichen Reich."  
Verständnislos schaute Arata auf den kleinen Blutsauger. Erst nach einer ganzen Weile gestand er:" In letzter Zeit befand ich mich häufig auf Reisen. Viele Nachrichten sind deshalb wohl liegengeblieben. Einiges sehe ich gerade durch. "  
Mit diesen Worten griff er sich den Stapel Briefe. Doch die von Myouga erwähnten Schreiben befanden sich nicht darunter.  
Aufgeregt hüpfte der Floh auf der Platte hin und her, vor allen da er den immer grimmiger werdenden Blick des Lords bemerkte. Deshalb wagte er zu fragen:" Auch keine vom Taisho?"

" Vom...", mehr brachte der Lord nicht heraus. Den Taisho zu ignorieren war ein Frevel. Das käme schon fast Verrat gleich, vor allem da Arata ein Mitglied des äußeren Rates war.  
" Weshalb hat der Taisho mir geschrieben.", fragte Arata sobald er seine Fassung wieder gewonnen hatte, jedoch eher vorsichtig.  
Myouga antwortete sofort:" Zum einen gab es ein dringendes Treffen aller Oberhäupter wegen Überfällen auf Dämonen zum anderen wegen eurer Tochter. In letzer Zeit war sie recht ungehorsam und hat unsere neue Fürstin beleidigt."  
Das war sogar recht Milde ausgedrückt. Doch vorerst wollte der Flohyoukai noch nicht genauer werden. Irgend etwas sagte Myouga das Arata so harmlos er auch wirkte anderseits sehr zornig werden konnte.  
" Deshalb hat Naoki dich jetzt geschickt, damit wir gemeinsam das Problem lösen, danach will er mich im Westen sehen.", kam der Händler dem kleine Blutsauger zuvor.  
Dieser stimmte sofort zu. Doch Arata war noch nicht fertig:" Das werden wir gleich. Sobald diese Sache erledigt ist, erzählst du mir alles über Beniko. So harmlos wie du es gerade dargestellt hast, war die Sache sicherlich nicht. Ich kenne meine Tochter und auch den verehrten General. Das Ganze beläuft sich auf ein weit schlimmeres Vergehen als nur eine Beleidigung."  
Myouga schluckte kurz und kaum hatte er sich wieder gefangen, nickte er. Dann schielte er den Lord noch einmal kurz von der Seite an. Die dumme Beniko konnte doch unmöglich die Tochter dieses Hundedämons sein.  
Kaum hatte der Floh seine Zustimmung erteilt, befahl der Händler:" Gut, dann wirst du dich jetzt in die Schreibstube begeben und nachsehen was Benikos Mutter gerade treibt."  
Das Myouga so einfach gehorchte lag nur daran das Naoki ihn gebeten hat jeder Anfrage oder einem Befehl von Lord Arata sofort Folge zuleisten. Gerade hüpfte er davon als Arata noch hinterher rief:" Und halte deinen Blutdurst im Zaum."  
Eine Antwort ersparte sich der kleine Quälgeist.  
Nur wenig später war er zurück. Die Gemahlin des Lord saß in dem Gemach und öffnete Briefe. Eigentlich war es Aratas Absicht sofort zu ihr zugehen, doch dann liess er sich zuerst von Myouga alles berichten, zwecks Beniko und wie es zu dem Treffen kam.

Benikos Mutter Zhaina war gerade dabei einen Brief zu schreiben. Sie benutzte dafür die Dämonensprache der sie kundig war. Obwohl sie erschrak, als ihr Gemahl eintrat zeigte sie es nicht.  
Arata begann sofort:" Meine Liebe, ich vermisse einige Briefe. Lord Yago und auch der Taisho haben mir mehrmals geschrieben."  
Die Youkai erbleichte etwas. Dann sagte sie harmlos:" Oh, dann liege sie noch hier auf meinem Tisch. In letzter Zeit war so viel zutun, da habe ich sicher nicht alle Schreiben geöffnet."  
" Dann ist es ja gut. Wir werden wirklich mit einer Menge Anfragen überschwemmt." stimmte der Lord zu. Es entsprach sogar den Tatsachen." Hier auf dem Tisch.", vergewisserte er sich noch einmal, bevor er zu suchen anfing.  
Zhaina erklärte:" Ja, such du da, ich habe hier noch mehr Papiere liegen, die ich dir ohnehin gleich bringen wollte.", damit ging sie zu einem Regal an der Wand. Doch dort befanden sich nicht nur Briefe, sondern auch ein kleines Stilett, das sie gern als Brieföffner  
verwendete.  
" Hier sind sie nicht.", sagte sie dann nach einer Weile und trat zurück an den Tisch. Während Arata noch immer ahnungslos suchte, hob sie das Messer und wollte zustechen. Blitzschnell fuhr ihr Gemahl herum und fing die Hand ab.  
" So ist das.", mehr äußert er nicht. Doch Zhaina gab nicht auf. Bevor Arata reagieren konnte hatte sie nun auch in der anderen Klaue ein Messer, diesmal mit vergifteter Klinge.  
So kam es zu einer Rangelei zwischen ihnen. Mit dem Stilett konnte die Youkai zwar gelegentlich den Händler verletzen, da er immer wieder versuchte dem vergifteten Messer zu entgehen, doch ihr Ziel erreichte sie nicht. Im Gegenteil. Als Arata wieder einmal ihrem Angriff entging streifte sie sich selbst mit dem Messer.  
Laut Polternd fiel eines der Regale um. Zeitgleich gelang es dem Lord seiner Gefährtin das Stilett zu entwenden, da er es gerade zwischen seine Klauen bekam. Weil es sich um schnellwirkendes Gift handelte, das einmal im Blut seine sofortige Wirkung entfaltete, schwächte es die Gefährtin des Lords. Nur wenige Hundedämonen waren immun gegen Gifte, erschwerend kam noch bei Zhaina der Anteil an Fuchsblut dazu. Wenn sie überleben wollte, mußte sie dringend ein Gegengift nehmen. So nahm die rothaarige Youkai ihre ganzen Reserven zusammen um ein allerletztes mal die Klinge gegen ihren Gemahl zuführen. Doch Arata wich aus und stach diesmal ebenfalls zu. Nur einer der beiden Kämpfenden traf sein Ziel das Herz des anderen. Der Händler war den Bruchteil eines Augenblicks schneller. Somit rettete er sein eigenes Leben und wurde nicht einmal von der giftgen Klinge berührt. Danach liess er sich zu Boden sinken.

Der Krach und die anschwellende Energie seines Vaters warnten Kisho das etwas im Gang war, Obwohl er sich gerade am anderen Ende des Grundstücks befand, erreichte er die Schreibstube noch vor den Wachen.  
Bleich saß Arata auf dem Boden mit geschlossenen Augen, während sich sein Körper bereits im Heilprozess befand.  
" Ich habe gerade deine Mutter getötet.", gestand der Händler kaum das sein Sohn den Raum betrat.  
Dieser warf einen kurzen Blick zu der weiblichen Leiche und dann kniete Kisho sich neben seinen Erzeuger nieder." Was ist mir dir. Bist du in Ordnung verehrter Vater."  
Jetzt öffnete der Lord seine Augen und blickte seinen Erstgeborenen an. Er dankte gerade den Göttern für diesen Sohn.. " Es geht mir gut.", beruhigte Arata und befahl den Wachen:" Schafft sie mir aus den Augen."  
" Willst du mir davon erzählen?", fragte Kisho neugierig mit einen Hauch von Besorgnis. Sein Vater war ein sehr friedliches Wesen, doch wenn Zhaina es schaffte seinen Zorn zuwecken muß ihr Vergehen mehr als ungewöhnlich gewesen sein. Gerade setzte der Lord an von dem Vorfall und dem Hintergrund zu berichten, als ihm noch etwas einfiel. Hatte seine tote Gefährtin nicht gerade etwas geschrieben. So bat er nur:" Gleich, geh zum Tisch und lies mir den Brief vor den deine Mutter gerade verfasst hat!"  
Der junge Hundedämon tat wie geheissen und sah das Schreiben Stirn runzelnd an:" Keine Namen verehrter Vater. Nur das Beniko im westlichen Schloss festgehalten wird und keine Neuigkeiten zu berichten hat. Doch sie hat jemanden gefunden der Nachrichten heraus schmuggeln kann. Ein Diener. Das ist leider alles."  
Nachdenklich starrte Arata zum Fenster hinaus. Myouga.", sagte er dann nach einer ganzen Weile.  
Dieser antwortete:" Das wird meinem Herrn gar nicht gefallen."  
Der Lord wandte sich an seinen Sohn und fragte:" Kommst du eine Weile allein zurecht."  
" Sicher, du hast mich immerhin gut ausgebildet.", erklärte Kisho.  
" In den nächsten Tagen werde ich in den Westen reisen, zu einen wegen Beniko und dann sollte ich dem Taisho Rede und Antwort stehen."  
Danach erzählten Myouga und der Lord dem jüngeren Hundedämon was vorgefallen war. Dieser hatte dann später noch einen eigenen Verdacht.  
" Ein Pantherdämon war einmal hier. Er hat einen Brief für..", hier unterbrach er sich selbst und fuhr dann anders fort. Das Wort Mutter konnte er nicht mehr aussprechen. Der Youkai war gerade sehr enttäuscht.:" .. für die Verräterin gebracht. Ob es da Zusammenhänge gibt."  
Aratas Blick schweifte hinüber zu der kleinen Feuerstelle. Sie diente Zhaina um Tee zu zubereiten den sie sehr gern trank aber auch um im Winter etwas Behaglichkeit zu verbreiten. Jetzt konnte man erkennen das wohl auch Papier dort verbrannt wurden.  
Vorwurfsvoll erklärte Arata:" Vermutlich. Ich kann nur hoffen das der Taisho gnädig ist und uns vom Verrat freispricht. Wie konnte mir nur so etwas entgehen."  
Nachdem nun alles beschlossen war, ging Kisho in sein eigenes Gemach. Er wollte eine Weile nachdenken. Das sein Vater ihm vertraute ehrte ihn und niemals würde er ihn enttäuschen. Zu seiner Mutter hatte der Youkai nie eine richtige Bindung gehabt. Gleich nach der Geburt war er einer Amme übergeben worden, die dann später auch sein Kindermädchen war. Erst bei Beniko hatte sich Zhaina anders, mehr mütterlich verhalten. Deshalb unterschieden sich die Geschwister vielleicht auch so im Charakter.

Lord Arata traf zusammen mit dem kleinen Floh Myouga im Westen ein. Es war reiner Zufall das ihm Nanami über den Weg lief. Als sich beide erkannten blieben sie stehen um sich anzusehen. Gerade fragte sich Nanami wie lange sie Arata nicht gesehen hatte, das war bestimmt eine Ewigkeit her, einige Jahre vor Ryotos Geburt.  
Plötzlich senkte die Leibwächterin ihren Blick und sagte:" Willkommen im Schloss Lord Arata. Sicherlich kann euch Myouga den Weg weisen. Wenn ihr mich Bitte entschuldigt."  
Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten ging die braunhaarige Hundedämon davon.  
Obwohl Benikos Vater ihren Namen rief, reagierte die Leibwächterin nicht. Sie wollte einfach einen Ort aufsuchen, wo sie in Ruhe nachdenken konnte, um ihre Gefühle zu ordnen.  
Bis Nanami außer Sichtweite war, sah ihr der Lord nach. Dann seufzte er kurz und befahl dem kleinen Blutsauger:" Bring mich zu deinem Herrn."  
In der Nähe des Einganges kam es zu einem weiteren Halt. Beniko kam gerade heraus um ihren täglichen Spaziergang zusammen mit ihren drei Wächter absolvieren. Kaum hatte sie ihren Vater entdeckt als sie zu ihm rannte und ihm um den Hals fiel." Ich bin ja so froh das du hier bist. Du wirst nicht glauben was ich durchgemacht habe."  
Arata schob sie von sich weg:" Tochter.", mehr sagte er nicht. Deutlich konnte die rothaarige Youkai den strengen Ton heraus hören. Nur ganz kurz warf der ältere Hundedämon einen Blick auf die Gruppe Tiger. Da sie seiner Tochter gefolgt waren schlußfolgerte er daraus das es sich um Benikos Wächter handelte. Myouga hatte auch so etwas in diese Richtung erwähnt. Faruk und Kazimir grüßten Höflich.  
" Da ich annehme das du bei deinen Wächtern gut aufgehoben bist, entschuldigst du mich hoffentlich. Lord Sesshomaru und der Taisho erwarten mich.", Damit wollte er eigentlich gehen doch etwas wichtiges hatte er noch vergessen:" Deine Mutter ist übrigens Tot. Glaube ja nicht das du mich genauso um den Finger wickeln kannst, wie sie es immer versuchte." Diesmal ging er endgültig zum Eingang. Kaum einer sah sein Lächeln und niemand konnte seine Gedanken verfolgen. Seine Tochter würde ihn vermutlich ständig in den Ohren liegen, betteln oder flehen. Sein Herz würde hart bleiben. Kein weibliches Wesen würde es mehr schaffen ihre Wünsche bei ihm durchzusetzen. Wirklich alle, nein. Es gab eine Youkai für die würde er sogar die Sterne von Himmel holen wenn es ihm möglich wäre. Doch vorher brauchte er diesbezüglich ein paar Informationen. General Naoki ist in dieser Beziehung die zuverlässigste Quelle. Sicher würde dieser über alle Dämonen im Schloß Auskunft geben können. Zu aller erst mußte sich der Lord aber um seine Tochter kümmern.  
So erfuhr dann der Händler jede Einzelheit, da Myouga nur eine Kurzfassung gegeben hatte. Beide Daiyoukais verband ein lange Freundschaft, obwohl Arata eher in Yumis und Nanamis Alter war. Auch wenn Lord Arata selten im westlichen Schloss weilte, so traf er sich dennoch regelmässig, mindestens einmal im Jahr mit General Naoki. Zu einen wegen der Handelsbeziehungen und dann weil er ein Mitglied des äußeren Rates war. Erst der Umstand das Arata eine länger Seereise bewältigt hatte und die Vertuschungen in seinem eigenen Haus, hatte den Lord gehindert das letzte Treffen zubesuchen.  
Dennoch waren seine Sorgen umsonst. Der Taisho fällte kein Urteil aufgrund der Umstände und da beide Hundedämonen ein Abkommen getroffen hatten mit dem sogar Lord Sesshomaru einverstanden war.

Einige Tage später reiste der Händler zusammen mit seiner Tochter ab. Als Begleitpersonen zum einen als Schutz und zum anderen als Wache für Beniko waren Shun und Kazimir eingeteilt. Außerdem begleitete Ryan die Gruppe. Um schneller ans Ziel zugelangen bekam die Reisenden zwei Drachen mit, wobei Shun den einen führte und Ryan den anderen.  
Ah-Un wurde vom Fürsten selbst gebraucht, da dieser Totosai aufsuchen wollte. Der Drache war auch eigensinnig was seine Reiter anging., er duldete nicht jedes Wesen.

Kaum war Lord Arata in seinem Haus angekommen und die Begleitung abgereist, traf der Händler gewisse Massnahmen was seine Tochter betraf. Wenn sie glaubte das ihre Gefangenschaft zu Ende war, hatte sie sich geirrt. Selbst ihr Bruder begegnete der rothaarigen Youkai mit einer Kühle die sie an ihm noch nie zuvor bemerkte.  
Zum Schluß äußerte Arata noch:" Glaube mir Beniko, der erste Bewerber der den Palast betritt und um deine Hand anhält wird dich bekommen."  
Dann liess er seine Tochter allein. Nur wenig später saß er in seinem Arbeitszimmer. Doch anstatt zu arbeiten grübelte er nach. General Naoki hatte ihm einige seiner Fragen beantwortet. So wußte er nun auch das Nanami tatsächlich im Moment ungebunden war. Der Umstand ihren Sohn Shun kennengelernt zuhaben erfreute ihn ebenso.  
So kam es das der Lord eines Tages beim Essen etwas bekannt gab:" Sobald Beniko vermählt ist, werde ich einige Dinge ändern. "  
Das seine Tochter eisige grüne Funken aus ihren Augen auf ihn warf liess ihn dabei völlig kalt. So fuhr er nach einem kurzen Seitenblick auf die weibliche Youkai fort:" Kisho für einige Zeit werde ich dir die Geschäfte übergeben, da ich beschlossen habe mir eine neue Gefährtin zunehmen. Aufgrund ihrer Stellung wird sie ihr derzeitiges Domizil nicht verlassen. Außerdem hat mir Lord Sesshomaru einen Posten als Handelsberater angeboten. Den werde ich annehmen falls meine Auserwählte mit mir den Bund eingehen möchte."  
" Bedeute dir diese Dämonin etwas.", fragte sein Sohn daraufhin.  
Nun lächelte Arata:" Wir waren nicht nur verlobt miteinander sondern liebten uns. Es ist zwar bedauerlich das ich für deine Mutter nie irgendwelche Gefühle aufbringen konnte. Wenigsten habe ich sie nicht gehasst für das was sie mir damals angetan hat. Für dich bin ich sogar dankbar obwohl durch deine Zeugung hat Zhaina mir jegliche Chance genommen mit Nanami den Bund einzugehen. Jetzt jedoch bin ich frei für diesen Schritt."  
Als Nanamis Name fiel erbleichte Beniko. Eine Schale aus der sie gerade trinken wollte fiel scheppernd auf den Boden und verspritzte den Inhalt. Zwar war es weder ihrem Bruder noch Arata entgangen, dennoch setzte beide ihr Gespräch fort als ob sie nicht existierte.

Die Rothaarige fragte sich gerade ob ihr Vater scherzte und sie auf diese Weise quälen wollte. Sie rätselte auch was wohl schlimmer wäre wenn man die Tatsache wegliess das Nanami ihre neue Stiefmutter werden würde. Den kleinen Boten Jungen oder einen Hanyou als Stiefbruder zu bekommen. Deshalb stand sie nun auf, entschuldigte sich und liess sich von den Wachen zurück in ihre Gemächer bringen. Das schmunzeln ihres Vaters entging ihr dabei. Arata wußte genau wie sehr seine Tochter den Gedanken verabscheute. Dennoch wurde das Gespräch fortgeführt.  
" Sie hat zwei Söhne. Einen Hanyou mit dem Namen Ryoto und Shun hast du kürzlich selbst kennengelernt. Außerdem hat der Hanyou bereits einen Sohn der inzwischen den Bund mit einem jungen Menschenmädchen eingegangen ist.", hatte Arata hinzugefügt.  
Kisho wußte es selbst nicht warum aber das Glück seines Vaters lag ihm am Herzen. Da er selbst mit Menschen Handel betrieb war ihm der Umgang mit diesen Wesen kein Greuel. Im Gegenteil einige von ihnen schätze er sogar. Er selbst war mehrmals im westlichen Schloss gewesen und kannte daher auch die Leibwächterin. So wie sein Vater sie beschrieb war sie eine fürsorgliche Mutter und wer wußte schon ob es nicht doch noch eines Tages einen Welpen in der Familie geben würde. Ryoto und Shun hatten sicher auch nichts gegen eine gemeinsame Schwester.  
Doch bis zur Abreise seines Vater vergingen noch etliche ereignisreiche Wochen

... tbc...

21. Kapitel - Epilog Der Beginn einer Dynastie

Es gibt ein paar Änderungen im Schloß. Auch Youkais sind nicht vor Amor gefeit und Ah-Un bekommt einen neuen Drachenreiter, den er wohl gern mit einem kleinen Menschenmädchen verkuppeln möchte oder war doch alles nur Zufall ;)


	21. Epilog Der Beginn einer Dynastie

Zhaina - Geheimnis  
Kisho Der seinen eigenen Verstand kennt / gebraucht  
Teiko - Der Glückliche

21. Kapitel . Epilog Der Beginn einer Dynastie

Zwar war ein Besuch bei Totosai dem Schmied geplant, doch dann wurde der Aufenthalt im Schloss länger. Reika störte es keineswegs. Schon lange sah die Fürstin das westliche Schloss als ihr Zweites zu Hause an. Mit Tara, den Tigerdämonen und Damien durch die Wälder zustreifen gefiel der jungen Frau. Der kleine Tiger hatte inzwischen die Leibwächterin akzeptiert, vermutlich, weil er erkannte, dass sie seinen Menschen nur beschützte. Selbst Daichi schloss dieser nach einigen Zögern in sein Herz, sobald er merkte, wie harmlos der Welpe war.  
Dennoch gab es eine Kleinigkeit die Reika ihrem Gemahl verschwieg. Niemand zeigte es offensichtlich, doch sie hatte immer wieder den Eindruck, das etliche Youkais im Schloss Daichi verachteten. Solange sich ihr Lord mit einer Menschenfrau vergnügte, hatte wohl niemand etwas dagegen. Seit jedoch der Welpe da war und auch offiziell als Erbprinz bestätigt wurde, kamen den Dienern, Soldaten oder einigen Gästen bedenken. Doch das war nicht die einzige Sache. Sesshomaru zeigte in den letzten Tagen einen übermäßigen Beschützerinstinkt.  
Nachdem die Dämonenjägerin heimlich ein Gespräch belauschte, verstand sie dann das merkwürdige Verhalten ihres Gefährten.  
An dem Tag war Reika wie immer in der Bibliothek, weil sie sich auch weiterhin für die Bücher interessierte. Da gab es so viel Wissen. Zwar hatte sie die Suche nach Informationen über Hanyous aufgegeben, doch jetzt wollte sie alles über Youkais herausfinden. Vor allem die Geschichte des westlichen Reiches interessierte sie. Das waren Dinge, die sie eines Tages ihrem Sohn beibringen wollte.

Gerade stand Reika verborgen hinter einem Regal als draußen vor dem geöffneten Fenster sich Naoki und Sesshomaru über den verräterischen Diener unterhielten. So erfuhr sie nun genau das, was Beide ihr verschweigen wollten. Jetzt konnte die junge Mutter auch die verstärkten Sicherheitsmaßnahmen was ihre Person und ihr Kind betrafen verstehen.  
Es war Sesshomaru der zuerst ihren Duft in der Nase hatte. So sah der jüngere Daiyoukai hoch und entdeckte seine Gefährtin am offenen Fenster. Nur wenige später trafen sie sich im Innern und besprachen die ganze Sache. Jetzt erzählte Reika von ihren Beobachtungen. Ganz unbekannt war es dem Fürsten nicht, denn das Gleiche teilte ihm schon Tara mit. Damit würde sich Sesshomaru zu gegebener Zeit befassen. In erster Linie stand der Schutz seiner Familie. Da Inuyasha weiterhin im westlichen Schloss verblieb, schickte Naoki zwei Soldaten nach Musashi, damit sie dort Tadashi beim Schutz der anderen Wesen unterstützen konnten. Denn wenn Daichi in Gefahr war, dann vielleicht sogar Izayoi oder Kagome.

Es gab viele zuverlässige Soldaten im Schloss, doch nur wenigen vertraut General Naoki vollkommen. Aus diesem Grund schlug er Ryan für den Posten als Leibwächter vor. Ein weiterer Grund, der blonde Youkai konnte mit einigen der Drachen umgehen.  
In diesem Zusammenhang kam auch das Gespräch auf Naokis Nachfolger als General. Der jetzige Hauptmann würde fähig genug sein den Posten zu übernehmen und Yumis Gefährte wäre weiterhin als Berater oder Ausbilder tätig. Doch sehr zum bedauern des Generals lehnte der Hauptmann ab. Er plante sogar selbst seinen Posten aufzugeben, da er eine Gefährtin gefunden hatte und deren Herr suchte ebenfalls einen zuverlässigen Anführer für seine kleine Armee. Somit würde dem Westen nicht nur ein General fehlen, sondern jetzt auch ein Hauptmann.

Das eine Bemerkung der jüngeren Fürstin ausschlaggebend für die Entscheidung der beiden Daiyoukais sein würde, rechnete sie überhaupt nicht. Die Dämonenjägerin meinte:" Wenn Tadashi kein Mensch sondern ein Youkai wäre, würde er sicher ideal für den Posten sein."  
Da sahen sich Onkel und Neffe an, wobei sie beinahe gleichzeitig eine Eingebung hatten:" Ryoto."  
Sesshomaru wusste das es keinen Besseren geben könnte. Immerhin hatte sein Vater den Hanyou selbst zum Hauptmann ernannt und ihn auch diesbezüglich ausgebildet. Für den Lord gab es auch keinen Zweifel das sich Ryoto bei den Soldaten durchsetzen konnte. Da hätte dessen Sohn mehr Schwierigkeiten, weil dieser überwiegend menschliche Gene vererbt bekam. Außerdem war Tadashi eher geeignet den Schutz in Musashi zu gewährleisten, denn dort wurde er inzwischen als menschlicher Hauptmann geachtet. Die Dorfbewohner schätzen bereits das Können des Soldaten und verließen sich auf seinen Schutz.  
Dennoch musste eine weitere Tatsache bedacht werden. Um das Schloss gegen Angriffe zu schützen, wäre Ryoto aufgrund seiner Behinderung trotz allem fähig genug. Deshalb würde es reichen wenn er Befehle erteilen konnte ohne direkt in einem Kampf eingreifen zu müssen.  
Doch außerhalb des Schlosses oder des Bannkreises würde die Leitung ein anderer übernehmen müssen. Es war General Naoki, der jemanden vorschlug. Da Ryan den Posten als Reikas Leibwächter ablehnte, unterbreitete Naoki ihm eine andere Möglichkeit. Diese kam dessen zukünftigen Plänen sehr zugute, so das der blonde Hundedämon annahm.  
Aufgrund dieser Umstände gab es im Moment keinen Nachfolger für Naoki. Somit diente er weiterhin als General, doch viele seiner Aufgaben konnte er mit der Zeit abgeben. Obwohl sich der Daiyoukai in Zukunft um seine Familie kümmern wollte, begrüßte es Yumis Gefährte auch weiterhin genug Aufgaben im Schloss zu haben, besonders Andere auszubilden lag ihm schon immer.

Nach einem längeren Gespräch mit dem General ging Ryan in den westlichen Flügel. Wie erwartet stand Tara auf ihrem Posten vor den Gemächern der grünäugigen Dämonenjägerin. Einen Moment blieb er mitten im Gang stehen. Das vor ihm Liegende erforderte seinen ganzen Mut. Der Soldat war eher ein zurückhaltender ruhiger Youkai, der oft wenig sprach.  
Kurz darauf stand er vor der Leibwächterin und fragte:" Kann ich dich einen Moment sprechen."  
" Ich bin im Dienst Ryan.", ermahnte Tara nur.  
" Keine Sorge. General Naoki weiß das ich mich mit dir unterhalten möchte. Er gab mir den Rat es sofort zu tun. ", erklärte der Hundedämon.  
Da nun die weibliche Youkai sich ihm zuwandte, begann der zukünftige Hauptmann:" Ich wollte dir nur mitteilen das ich gebeten wurde deine Ablösung bei der Fürstin zu übernehmen."  
Jetzt hatte Ryan die volle Aufmerksamkeit der Dämonin. Die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen waren verschärft worden. Deshalb war es auch in Taras Interesse, wer außer ihr auf Reika aufpassen sollte.  
" Das ist eine große Ehre.", bemerkte sie nun.  
Ryan stimmte ihr zu und erklärte:" Ja da ist es, doch ich habe abgelehnt."  
Tara war enttäuscht, als sie fragte:" Ist es, weil Lady Reika ein Mensch ist?"  
" Nein.", versicherte der Soldat." Seit einiger Zeit verspüre ich den Wunsch mich zu binden. Mein Dienst bei der Fürstin käme dann mit den Dienstzeiten meiner zukünftigen Gefährtin in Konflikt. Da ich aber viel Zeit mit ihr verbringen möchte...", den Rest ließ er unausgesprochen. Er schaute nur Tara erwartungsvoll an. Diese senkte nun ihren Blick und entgegnete:" Ich verstehe, dann wünsche ich dir viel Glück."  
Ryan unterdrückte ein seufzen. Für einen kurzen Moment streifte sein Blick noch einmal die Leibwächterin mit einem liebevollen Ausdruck. Da keine Reaktion von der blonden Youkai kam, wandte er sich dann ab und ging fort.  
Offensichtlich waren seine Worte nicht eindeutig genug, so würde er sich etwas Besseres überlegen müssen.

Die Leibwächterin sah dem Wachposten nach und versank in Gedanken. Deshalb bekam sie nicht mit das die Fürstin in der halb geöffneten Tür stand und alles mithörte.  
Schon längere Zeit mochte Tara den blonden Youkaikrieger. Es war sogar Reika aufgefallen, dass die Sympathie offensichtlich auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte. Doch scheinbar hatte Tara alles falsch verstanden oder wollte sich ihre eigenen Gefühle nicht eingestehen.  
Die Leibwächterin war oft in der Arena, nicht nur um mit Shun zu üben sondern auch Ryan heimlich betrachten zu können. Diesen war das aufgefallen und so hatte er sich Hoffnungen gemacht.

Erst Reikas leise Stimme riss die Dämonin aus ihren Gedanken.  
" Tara korrigiere mich! Aber mir fällt nur eine Youkai ein deren Dienstzeiten sich in diesem Fall mit denen von Ryan überschneiden würden. Bei jeder Anderen kann General Naoki die Zeiten anpassen."  
Die Leibwächterin blickte noch immer in die Richtung, wohin der Hundedämon verschwunden ist. Weshalb sie Ryans Worte falsch aufgefasst hatte und eher enttäuscht war, konnte sie nach Reikas Erläuterung selbst kaum fassen. Hatte der Dämon wirklich sie gemeint? Doch Reika schwieg noch nicht:" Ich an deiner Stelle würde ihm nachlaufen. Nicht das eine andere Dämonin noch die Chance nutzt."  
Obwohl Tara es tun wollte, erinnerte sie sich an ihre Aufgabe:" Verzeiht Herrin aber das ist kein Grund meine Pflicht zu vernachlässigen."  
Doch auch dafür hatte ihre Fürstin eine Lösung. " Keine Sorge, ich bin sicher unter diesen Umständen übernimmt Nanami kurzfristig deine Aufgabe."  
Die ältere Youkai kam gerade vom Garten herein und war im Begriff die Bibliothek zu betreten. Zwangsläufig hörte sie das Gespräch mit. Ehrlich gesagt war sie auch etwas neugierig geworden und hatte ihre Schritte deshalb verlangsamt. Als ihr Name fiel, drehte sie sich um und bestätigte:" Es stört mich keineswegs Lady Reika Gesellschaft zu leisten."  
Da die jüngere Hundedämonin immer noch zögerte, fügte Nanami hinzu:" Wenn du zulange wartest verpasst du vielleicht dein Glück. Ryan ist sicherlich ein guter Gefährte."  
Tara hauchte noch ein Danke und schon rannte sie dem Soldat hinterher. Dieser war inzwischen bereits draußen im Hof und auf dem Weg zu den Ställen, wo er seinen Bruder vorzufinden hoffte. Da hörte er seinen Namen und blieb stehen. Kaum hatte er sich umgewandt, als ihm auch schon die Leibwächterin um den Hals fiel.  
" Du Dummkopf, musst du einen Antrag in so geheimnisvolle Worte kleiden.", fuhr Tara den blonden Youkai an. Dieser schob die Leibwächterin ein Stück von sich fort und betrachtete seine zukünftige Gefährtin.  
" Meiner Meinung nach war es deutlich genug. Doch wenn du darauf bestehst. Möchtest du mit mir den Bund eingehen, meine Gefährtin werden, das Lager mit mir teilen, die Mutter meiner Kinder,.."  
Da fiel ihm Tara ins Wort:" Das genügt. Ja, zu allem auch wenn dir noch mehr einfällt."  
Ryan lächelte sie an. Gerade jetzt war er wohl der glücklichste Dämon und genau in diesem Moment stört es ihn nicht das er so offen Gefühle zeigte. Seine nächsten Worte bestätigen es auch: " Ich glaube wir beide verbringen viel zu viel Zeit bei den Menschen. Bevor ich jedoch meine Selbstbeherrschung wieder unter Kontrolle habe, möchte ich das hier tun." Damit zog er Tara in seine Arme und küsste sie. Es war ein langer und sehr leidenschaftlicher Kuss. Obwohl jede menge Soldaten, Diener und Gäste stehen blieben, die beiden Liebenden interessierte es nicht. Erst nach einer ganzen Weile trennten sie sich und Ryan äußerte:" Sobald ich die Erlaubnis deiner Eltern habe, werde ich nicht länger auf dich verzichten. Es gibt auch noch einen weiteren Grund, warum ich deine Ablösung nicht übernommen habe. General Naoki möchte mich zum Hauptmann ernennen."  
Glücklich lächelte Tara. Ihre Eltern würden ihre Zustimmung nicht verweigern. Sie hätte sich keinen besseren Gefährten wählen können, davon war die Leibwächterin überzeugt.  
Nachdem sie noch einige Dinge an einem ruhigeren Ort besprochen hatten, kehrten beide zu ihren Pflichten zurück.

Der junge Krieger hatte noch am selben Abend die Ställe betreten, wo die Drachen untergebracht waren. Staunend blieb er stehen. Einer der Diener kam herbei und erzählte, wie störrisch sich Ah-Un wieder einmal benommen hatte als sich Jaken um ihn kümmerte. Da wäre Ryans jüngerer Bruder Teiko zufällig vorbei gekommen und hätte den Drachen nicht nur zur Vernunft gebracht sondern sich gleich mit ihm angefreundet. Einige der anderen Drachen schienen ihn ebenfalls akzeptiert zu haben. Einige Tage beobachtete der blonde Youkai, bevor er einen Entschluss fasste.

Ryan betrat die Bibliothek. Als der Fürst ihm das Sprechen erlaubte, trug er sein Anliegen vor." Da mich General Naoki demnächst zum Hauptmann ernennt, fehlt dann ein Drachenlenker. Mit eurer Erlaubnis mein Fürst würde ich deshalb meinen jüngeren Bruder Teiko als Reiter und Leibwächter ausbilden."  
Nachdenklich betrachtet der Lord den Soldaten. " Weshalb kommst du damit zu mir. Als Hauptmann obliegen dir diese Aufgaben in Zukunft."  
Dieser erklärte deshalb: " Ja, Herr. Doch die Begleitmannschaft für die Fürstin bestimmt ihr selbst. Deshalb möchte ich erst eure Entscheidung einholen."  
Dieses Mal dauerte die Pause, bis eine Antwort erfolgte, noch länger. Sesshomaru musterte den Youkai und versuchte ihn einzuschätzen. Seit dem Vorfall mit seinem Bruder Inuyasha hatte sich Ryan sehr gut entwickelt. So gut das sein Onkel ihn als Hauptmann wollte. Eigentlich durfte man niemanden einen Vorwurf machen. Zwar waren im Schloss Gerüchte über Inuyasha als Erbprinz bekannt gewesen, doch niemand hatte den Jüngeren jemals persönlich getroffen. Sein Auftauchen kurz vor dem Fest war deshalb überraschend gekommen. Zum Schluss erkannte Ryan seinen Fehler und sorgte jetzt dafür das Andere nicht den Gleichen begingen. Das war sogar lobenswert. Doch welche Pläne hatte der Soldat nun. So fragte der Fürst: " Du glaubst Teiko ist fähig genug dafür oder geht es dir nur um deine Familie? Willst du deinem Bruder einen höheren Posten zuschanzen?"  
Beschämt senkte Ryan seinen Kopf etwas. An diese Möglichkeit hatte er gar nicht gedacht. Es musste ja in der Tat so aussehen. Doch mit fester Stimme gestand er:" Das hatte ich nie im Sinn. Es geht mir in erster Linie um unsere edle Fürstin und ihren Schutz. Ah-Un ist sehr wählerisch wie ihr wisst edler Herr. Außerdem wurde Teiko bereits von zwei weiteren Drachen akzeptiert."  
" Ah-Un?", mehr brauchte der Lord der westlichen Länder nicht zu äußern.  
Sofort erzählte Ryan von dem Vorfall mit Jaken, was bei Sesshomaru eine hochgezogene Augenbraue zur Folge hatte. Gelegentlich hatte der Daiyoukai den Verdacht das Ah-Un absichtlich störrisch war.  
" Das vereinfacht dann einiges und nun verstehe ich deine Bitte. Doch, ob dein Bruder würdig ist, werde ich selbst prüfen. Bereite ihn deshalb dementsprechend bis einen Tag vor Neumond vor.", teilte der Fürst zum Schluss seine Entscheidung mit.  
Dankbar verbeugte sich der Soldat und suchte wenig später seinen Bruder auf. Obwohl er noch recht jung war, hatte er schon eine gute Ausbildung in verschiedenen Kampftechniken von ihrem Vater erhalten. Dennoch sorgten sich die Brüder ob der Jüngere den Ansprüchen ihres Lords gewachsen war.  
Die nächsten Tage verbrachte Teiko mit den Drachen und übte viel. Er hatte sogar das Privileg mit dem General kämpfen zu dürfen. Teiko wusste jedoch das sie nur Übungskämpfe bestritten. Gegen den Fürsten trat er mit scharfen Waffen an und wenn er versagte konnte es sein Leben kosten. Beim Schutz seiner Familie gab es für Lord Sesshomaru keine Kompromisse.

Dann war es so weit. Der junge Youkai stand seinen Fürsten in der Arena gegenüber.  
Der Kampf war hart doch Teiko gab nicht auf. Er kämpfte verbissen weiter. Ihm war klar das er gegen seinen Lord keine Chancen hatte, dennoch gab er sein bestes. Erst als der junge Soldat beinahe am Rande seiner Erschöpfung war, brach Sesshomaru den Kampf ab. Nun erst ließ sich Teiko zu Boden sinken. Eigentlich dachte der Fürst das seine Gefährtin wütend auf ihn war, doch mehr als einen bösen Blick warf sie ihm nicht zu. Sogleich ging Reika zu dem Soldaten, um nach seinen Verletzungen zu sehen. Der Youkai wehrte jedoch ab und erkläre:" Mir geht es gut edle Fürstin. Macht euch keine Gedanken, weil unser Herr mir so hart zugesetzt hat."  
Diesmal lächelte sie nur und sagte:" Ich weiß Teiko. Mein Gemahl hat dich einer Prüfung unterzogen ob du es wert bist in Zukunft einer meiner Beschützer zu sein. In meinen Augen hast du bestanden, doch die endgültige Entscheidung liegt bei unserem Herrn."  
Sesshomaru beobachtete Reika genau und vernahm jedes ihrer Worte. Noch dachte er nach.  
Als dann jemand sprach, war es nicht der Fürst sondern General Naoki, der lobte:" Deine Technik ist viel versprechend. Einige deiner Schläge waren nicht vorhersehbar. Du wirst jedoch weiterhin meinem Training unterzogen. Bestimmt werden auch Nanami und Tara dich speziell ausbilden können. Einen Kampf zu bestreiten ist eine Sache. Jemanden zu beschützen eine andere, dass solltest du nie vergessen."

Indessen war Sesshomaru ein paar Schritte gegangen und blieb nun neben Ryan stehen, als er auch schon anerkennend zu diesem sagte:" Dein Bruder wird dich eines Tages übertreffen."  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die Bedeutung der Worte sank. Der blonde Youkai warf einen Blick zu seinem jüngeren Bruder, bevor er meinte:" Das würde mich stolz machen."  
Nur jemand der genau hinsah bemerkte, wie der Fürst seinen Kopf etwas verbeugte. Es war dessen Art still seine Bewunderung zu zeigen. Gleich danach ging er weiter und befahl Nanami:" Hol mir einen weißen Obi."  
Die Leibwächterin verstand und eilte los. Kurz darauf war sie zurück und überreichte dem Fürst das Gewünschte. Dann stand Sesshomaru vor Teiko um ihm den Stoff zu geben..  
Der junge Youkai kniete noch in der Arena, nahm den Obi aber entgegen. Er begriff sofort, was es zu bedeuten hatte. Dennoch warf er einen kurzen Blick zu seinem älteren Bruder. Im nächsten Moment stand Teiko auf und band sich den weißen Obi um. Mit einem Kopfnicken bedankte er sich und fügte mit einem Seitenblick auf Reika hinzu:" Ich werde euch nicht enttäuschen Herr."  
Einen letzten Blick bekam der neue Leibwächter der jüngeren Fürstin, bevor der Lord davon ging. Reika folgte ihrem Gemahl sofort. Ihr war nicht entgangen das sich Sesshomaru in dem Kampf zurückgehalten hatte. Ein wenig war sie auch froh darüber und weil der junge Youkai eine Chance bekommen hatte. Die Fürstin hatte ein gutes Gefühl was Teiko betraf und schätzte sich wirklich glücklich ihn in Zukunft als zweiten Leibwächter haben zu dürfen.

Wenige Tage später kaum das die Neumondnacht vorüber war, reiste das Fürstenpaar, sowie die beiden Hanyou Erbprinzen in Begleitung von Tara und Teiko nach Musashi.  
Inuyasha bemerkte gelegentlich, wie sein älterer Bruder ihn heimlich musterte. Der Hanyou hatte seinem Bruder tatsächlich gezeigt, was er als Mensch drauf hatte. Naoki war die ganze Nacht mit ihm und der jüngeren Fürstin in der Arena gewesen. Selbst Tara, Nanami und Ryan waren gegen Inuyasha angetreten. Nur Sesshomaru beschränkte sich eher aufs Zusehen. Sein Bruder hatte ihn wieder einmal überraschen können. Der Lord war sich sicher das Inuyasha das alles nicht in einer einzigen Nacht gelernt hatte. Kaum hatte er einen Blick mit seiner Gemahlin gewechselt, kannte Sesshomaru die Antwort. Reika und der Hanyou mussten schon früher mehrmals miteinander geübt haben.  
Auch wenn der Erbprinz nicht so viel Zeug, wie er sich ausdrückte, mit sich herumschleppen wollte, wusste er nun, wie nützlich einige Gegenstände sein konnten. Sein Onkel hat ihm eines seiner normalen Schwerter geschenkt, von Reika bekam er einige Wurfsterne und eines ihrer Messer. Bestrichen mit Dämonengift und dem richtigen Umgang, den er inzwischen beherrschte, würden die Waffen in Neumondnächten ihren Zweck erfüllen. Wer konnte schon voraussehen, wann Inuyasha das brauchen würde.

Ihre Ankunft in Musashi sprach sich schnell herum. So dauert es nicht lange bis Rin mit Kohaku den Fürsten aufsuchte. Beide hatten endlich beschlossen den Bund miteinander einzugehen und wollten nun nur noch Sesshomarus Erlaubnis einholen.  
Kaum hatte das Pärchen seine Zustimmung und waren fröhlich fortgelaufen, um bei Kaede und Miroku einen Termin festzulegen, überkam den Daiyoukai ein eigenartiges Gefühl. Irgendwie war es schön, wenn seine Rin glücklich war. Schon lange störte es ihn nicht mehr das Nyoko und Rin ihn immer öfters verehrter Vater nannten. Eines Tages würde das Daichi ebenso tun und vielleicht blieb sein Sohn nicht sein einziger Nachkomme.

Eine Beobachtung die Sesshomaru später machte brachte ihn erneut zum Nachgrübeln.  
Teiko nahm gerade den Sattel von Ah-Un ab. Genau in diesem Moment fegte Nyoko wie ein kleiner Wirbelwind an dem Krieger vorbei, da ihr Ziel Reika war. Doch plötzlich blieb das Kind stehen und schaute zu den beiden Drachen. Langsam ging sie zurück und begutachtete den blonden Soldaten. Der war neu und sie wusste nicht wieso, Teiko war ihr sofort sympathisch.  
Unbeeindruckt wollte der Soldat eigentlich seine Arbeit fortsetzen, doch die Musterung des Mädchens irritierte ihn. Das Kind beschränkte sich nicht darauf von einer Seite zu schauen, sondern wechselte auch auf die Andere. Dann spürte er Nyokos Blick in seinem Rücken und kurz darauf stand sie auf Ah-Uns anderer Seite um den Krieger von vorn zu betrachten.  
Dann wurde Teiko auch noch von dem menschlichen Kind angesprochen:" Bist du ein starker Krieger?"  
Dieser lächelte etwas und antwortete:" Nein, ich habe meine Ausbildung gerade erst begonnen."  
" Wenn ich groß bin, suche ich mir einen Gefährten, der so stark ist wie Hauptmann Tadashi. Er hat mich nämlich gerettet vor diesen Sklavenjägern, die der Blütenstaubdämon befehligt hat.", erzählte das braunhaarige Mädchen begeistert.  
Obwohl es ihm niemand gesagt hatte, schlussfolgerte Teiko aufgrund der Ähnlichkeit das dieses Kind eine Verbindung zur Fürstin hatte. Höflich antwortete er deshalb:" Es gibt sicherlich viele Menschen, die ein so hübsches Mädchen wie du es eines Tages sein wirst, als Gefährtin nehmen möchten."  
" Ob auch ein Youkai mich mögen würde?" bohrte sie weiter.  
" Vielleicht.", vermutete er und gab weiter an.." Einige haben nichts gegen Menschen." Im Moment fragte er sich, worauf das Kind hinaus wollte.  
Sofort wollte Nyoko wissen:" Und du?"  
" Ich?", Diese Frage überraschte Teiko. Genau genommen hatte er über so etwas noch nie nachgedacht. Seine Familie pflegte zwar Umgang mit einigen Menschen und er diente jetzt Lady Reika, doch wie stand er selbst dazu. Eigentlich verachtete er Menschen nicht aber sie deshalb mögen? Wenn man es sich überlegte, hatte sich zwar Lord Sesshomaru eine menschliche Gefährtin genommen und schätzte einige wenige Menschen, doch die meisten verachtete dieser noch immer. Im Schloss hört man viel das Gerücht das der Fürst besonders Banditen, Soldaten oder erbärmliche Feiglinge verabscheute. Ein Diener wollte sogar eine Äußerung des Lords gehört haben, dass dieser nur den Bund mit Lady Reika eingegangen wäre, um Menschen zu studieren. Wenn sich jemand wie der Fürst für Menschen interessierte, musste es doch auch positive Dinge an ihnen geben. Wahrscheinlich sollte er in Ruhe darüber nachdenken. Deshalb lautete seine ausweichende Antwort:" Bis jetzt kenne ich noch nicht viele Menschen."  
Mit einem äußerst süßen Lächeln kam von Nyoko:" Du kennst nun mich."  
" Bis jetzt hast du noch nicht einmal deinen Namen verraten.", erwiderte der Leibwächter.  
" Nyoko.", kam es ganz kurz von dem Kind. Sicherheitshalber fügte sie noch an:" Lady Reikas Nichte. Sie hat sich um mich gekümmert, seit meine Eltern ermordet wurden."  
" Das ist sicher sehr lieb von ihr. Mein Name ist übrigens Teiko. Meinen Bruder Ryan kennst du bestimmt schon."  
Diesmal nickte sie nur und blickte den Soldaten wieder mit diesen interessierten Blick an. Gerade stellte sie sich vor, wie Teiko sie vor dem bösen Dämon beschützt, der ihre Familie getötet hat. Dann seufzte sie.

Ah-Un hatte die beiden Gesprächspartner sehr genau beobachtet. Plötzlich drehte er einen seiner Köpfe herum und schubste Nyoko. Das Kind verlor das Gleichgewicht. Mehr aus einem Instinkt als wirklich helfen zu wollen bewahrte Teiko sie vor dem Sturz. Nun hielt der Leibwächter das Kind in seinen Armen. Nyoko küsste den Youkai auf die Wange und hauchte:" Danke das du mir geholfen hast. Ah-Un hat so etwas noch nie gemacht. Er ist eigentlich immer ganz lieb zu mir."  
Der Soldat warf dem einen Drachenkopf einen Blick zu. Teiko drängte sich der Gedanke auf das der Drache absichtlich das Mädchen in seine Arme gestoßen hatte. Jetzt schnaubte Ah-Un. Gerade in diesem Moment löste sich Nyoko von dem Soldaten und ging einige Schritte fort. Sie winkte ihm noch einmal kurz zu und murmelte zwar leise aber bestimmt:" Jetzt bin ich noch zu jung aber in vier Jahren wirst du schon sehen, wie ich dein Herz erobere."  
Dann sauste sie einfach davon, um nun endlich ihre Tante zu begrüßen.  
Teiko schüttelte den Kopf und widmete sich wieder der Pflege des Drachen. Doch plötzlich unterbrach er seine Arbeit und blickte erneut zu Nyoko hinüber. Etwas war an dem Mädchen, was ihm gefiel. Er hatte ihre leisen Worte noch genau gehört. Der Leibwächter war jetzt schon neugierig, wie das Kind so etwas schaffen wollte, um ihre Vorhersage einzulösen.

Der Lord der westlichen Länder hatte das alles mit angesehen. Nun stand er regungslos da. Er hätte den Krieger zwar zur Ordnung rufen können, doch dann ließ er es.  
Da Reika ihren Gemahl inzwischen sehr gut kannte, wusste sie auch diesen merkwürdigen Blick zu deuten. Etwas beschäftigte ihn. Deshalb fragte sie nach. Ohne seinen Blick von den Drachen abzuwenden, bemerkte der Fürst:" Ob Musashi den vielen Hanyous gewachsen ist die es bald hier geben wird."  
" Sie werden unsere Tochter sicherlich genauso akzeptieren wie Daichi.", entgegnet Reika.  
Blitzschnell fuhr Sesshomaru herum und musterte seine Gefährtin. Diese erklärte:" Zukünftige Tochter wäre wohl besser gewesen. Damit würdest du mir einen Wunsch erfüllen."  
Das Reika sich noch eine Tochter wünschte erfreute den Lord. Noch mehr, da sie gerade von sich aus darüber gesprochen hatte. Im Moment war der Zeitpunkt noch zu früh, das wussten sie beide.  
Um aber auf sein eigentliches Anliegen zurückzukommen, hörte Reika ihren Gemahl leise sagen. " Gerade ging mir die Frage durch den Kopf, wo Shun mit Shaline wohnen werden. Ob er in Daikis Reich bleibt?"  
" Meine Cousine ist glücklich dort. Doch sie würde niemals das Risiko eingehen und Shun gefährden. Ob sie beide Kinder haben werden, ist ja noch nicht sicher."  
" Dadurch das Shun noch so jung ist, vielleicht nicht aber was ist in einigen Jahren, wenn noch mehr Youkai sich menschliche Gefährtinnen nehmen?" Es war eine Vorstellung die dem Lord überhaupt nicht behagte. Dennoch behielt er es für sich.

Die ganze Zeit hatte der Lord seine Fürstin nicht angeblickt, sondern schaute immer nur in eine bestimmte Richtung. Die Dämonenjägerin, die noch immer nicht verstand, worauf Sesshomaru speziell hindeuten wollte, schaute ebenso dorthin und bemerkte nun ihre Nichte zusammen mit Teiko. Nachdem das Mädchen ihre Verwandte begrüßte hatte, war sie zurück zu dem Soldaten gegangen, um ihm bei Ah-Uns Pflege zu helfen. Das hatte sie auch früher schon getan. Youkai und Menschenmädchen schienen sich zu unterhalten, gelegentlich lachte Nyoko. Obwohl sie sich gerade erst kennen lernten, sah es aus, als ob sie schon ewig Freunde wären.  
Das veranlasste Reika jetzt zu vermuten:" Du denkst doch nicht etwas das Nyoko und Teiko? Meine Nichte ist viel zu jung."  
Doch auch für dieses Argument hatte der Daiyoukai eine Antwort: " Vier Jahre sind für einen Dämon nur wenige Augenblicke. Doch für einen Menschen reicht es um aus einem kleinen Mädchen eine schöne junge Frau werden zulassen."  
" Weil Shaline und ich den Bund mit einem Dämon eingegangen sind, muss nicht auch noch Nyoko. Nein das glaube ich nicht. Ihr Vater war ein Dämonenjäger und sie träumt davon auch eine zu werden. Sie will mir nacheifern", widersprach Reika.  
Genau in diesem Moment sank dann die Bedeutung ihrer eigenen Worte. Sie war selbst eine Dämonenjägerin und ging trotzdem den Bund mit einem Youaki ein. Da war es doch kein Wunder, wenn Nyoko ebenso dachte.  
Danach schaute sie wieder hinüber zu ihrer Nichte. Vielleicht hatte der Lord recht. Sie schmunzelte leicht. Irgendetwas mussten Youkais an sich haben, sonst würden doch nicht alle Frauen ihrer Familie so ein Interesse zeigen.  
" Du wirst dich an meine Worte erinnern.", flüsterte Sesshomaru leise in das Ohr seiner Gefährtin. Die Fürstin hatte nicht bemerkt, wie ihr Gemahl hinter sie getreten war.  
Deshalb gab die junge Mutter jetzt von sich:" Wenn wir Menschen, Dämonen und Hanyous studieren wollen, müssen wir den Bund mit ihnen eingehen. Nur auf diese Weise lernen wir unseren Hass auf eure Rasse zu vergessen. Das beste Beispiel bin ich."  
" Hanyous und ein ganz bestimmter Youkaikrieger scheinen dich ganz besonders zu faszinieren."  
" Damit hast du recht, nur einer hat mein Herz erobert.", gab Reika zu.  
Nachdenklich blickte Sesshomaru in die Ferne. Ganz richtig war die Aussage nicht. Es gab jede menge Dämonen und das nicht nur unter den Hunden, für die sich seine Gefährtin interessierte. Doch ihre Liebe besaß nur er.

" Du hast mein Versprechen, sobald meine Feinde besiegt sind und niemand ist mehr in Gefahr, werden wir unser eigenes Hanyoumädchen zeugen."  
" Es würde mich wirklich glücklich machen dir eine Tochter zuschenken, mein edler Fürst." gab Reika zu.  
Immer noch den jungen Leibwächter beobachtend, bemerkte der Lord der westlichen Länder:" Vielleicht ist das der Beginn einer einzigartigen Dynastie."  
" Eine Dynastie aus Youkai, Hanyou und Mensch.", stimmte seine Gefährtin dem Daiyoukai zu, während Sesshomaru ihr kurz über den Nacken streifte. Eine Geste die nur für sie Beide deutlich zeigte, was er sich gerade wünschte.  
" Lass mich nicht allzu lange warten!", flüsterte der Fürst, bevor er verschwand.  
Noch einmal sah sich die junge Frau um und dann folgte sie ihrem Gemahl in das Innere des Hauses.  
Reikas Worte prägten sich Sesshomaru ein. Ob sein zukünftiges Ich tatsächlich einmal zurückblicken würde, um sich an den heutigen Tag und die Worte seiner Gemahlin zu erinnern. Das würde sich vermutlich zeigen...

Ende

Ein würdiges Ende hoffe ich.

Wie war das, ich wollte doch noch mehr schreiben.  
Im 1. Kapitel des 4. Teils steht erst einmal ein kurzer Besuch bei Totosai an, Ryoto trifft im westlichen Schloss ein und Inuyasha geht allein einer Spur nach die Kougas Wölfe gemeldet haben..

Bis jetzt bin ich mir immer noch nicht schlüssig, in welcher Zeitabfolge ich den 4. Teil schreibe. Habe die Möglichkeit einer langen Version oder nur das Wichtigste. Aufgrund der vielen Leser würde ich gern ausführlich meine Idee umsetzen  
An der Inhaltsbeschreibung feile ich noch und den Titel verwerfe ich ständig. Sorry  
Was erwartet den Leser im 4. Teil.  
u.a.  
- Das Geheimnis um die Feinde wird endlich gelüftet. Lord Sesshomaru erkennt, das man sich gelegentlich doch für Hanyous interessieren sollte  
- Lord Yagos Rückkehr steht an, pünktlich zur Geburt einer kleinen sehr zum Missfallen von deren Vater ;)  
- Shun bekommt ein außergewöhnliches Angebot. Doch nimmt er es an?  
- Callmaru wagt sich zurück ins westliche Schloss und lässt sich erneut von einer Fürstin verzaubern.  
- Fürst Daiki trifft mehrere Entscheidungen und findet doch noch seine große Liebe


End file.
